Townsville High
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: The girls move to Townsville high, where they find their counterparts. They get mixed up in the drama that is highschool life, can they handle it? GREENS, REDS &BLUES.
1. The Girls Are Back In Town

**Townsville High**

**~Hey, here is my new story. Hope you like it. By the way, I don't own PPG, I do however own the three OC's. ~**

**Chapter One - The girls are back in town.**

_**Rated for language.**_

* * *

It had been three years since the Powerpuff girls had been in Townsville.

They had left after the death of their father at the age of 13. The girls stayed with the Professor's cousin, Julie. Now it was time to come back. They had finaly stopped being hero's, so they could be teenagers. Normal teenagers, with normal lives, and normal friends.

Bubbles didn't like the idea of having to move school away from all the new friends they had made in Citysville, but she had missed Townsville and was happy to be back. Buttercup however was enraged at being back.

None of them liked the fact that they would be moving back into the old house, where John used to live with them. It wasn't going to be easy, but they would deal with it.

Blossom stood infront of her old home, her sisters at each side of her.

"It's been a long time. Townsville hasn't changed much." Noted the red-head.

Her sisters nodded in agreement.

The girls stepped inside their home. It would take a while to unpack, but thankfully they could get their own rooms now seen as John's room and labratory were obviously not being used.

They had all grown up since the last time they had stepped foot in this house. First of all they were all sixteen now, and Blossom finally stopped wearing her ridiculously large bow. Bubbles didn't cry at everything, and Buttercup didn't have her blanky anymore. They did certaintly grow up in the last three years.

The tradgic death of their father was what forced them to grow up so fast.

It wasn't entirley a bad thing though, it meant they would be ready to deal with life as soon as it hit them. They just didn't realise how hard this year was going to be for them.

Blossom joined her sisters in the living room after they had a wander about.

"I want our old room." Blossom stated.

Buttercup and Bubbles stared at her.

Bubbles pouted. "I wanted our old room!"

"Shut up, I'm getting the room." Buttercup decided.

Blossom crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her green eyed sister. "That's not fair, Buttercup. You can't just decide. Seen as I'm the most mature out of all of us, I'll take the high road and take dad's old room. Bubbles you take our old room. Buttercup, you can have the old labratory."

Buttercup was seething. "You just said that I can't decide, so you did it for me? That's whats not fair, Bloss. I don't want to sleep in dad's old lab!"

The red head sighed. "Sometimes we don't always get what we want, Buttercup. Deal with it. Bubbles deserves the room."

Bubbles smiled brightly at her sister. She always did get treated better seen as she was the 'baby' of the family, even though they were all exactly the same age. Buttercup hated that.

"Whatever. Let Bubbles get whatever she wants, that won't screw her up atall." Buttercup muttered sarcasticly.

Buttercup stormed out of the room angrily. Blossom frowned, realising that being back in this house was making them change already. They all got on so well now but this house just made them revert back to what they were like three years ago.

"I'm going to go unpack. Try get to sleep early, we have school tomorow." Blossom told Bubbles before walking up to John's old room.

Bubbles skipped happily into their old room, and smiled as all the old memorys revisited her. She was hoping that she would see firmilar faces at school, like her good old friends Mitch Mitchelson and Robin Snyder. She missed them both alot.

The blonde started unpacking, thinking of what tomorow would hold. She was just hoping she would get a spot on the cheerleading team. Yes, she was one of those blondes. She didn't fit the stereotype though.

"Enjoy the room, Princess Bubbles." Buttercup said enviously as she walked past.

Bubbles sighed and sat down on the floor, with her legs crossed. She was starting to hate being the baby of the family. Buttercup always made it seem like she got everything she wanted, which was true, but she didn't like people saying it.

"Stupid Buttercup." Bubbles said with a frown.

* * *

Blossom looked at herself in the mirror the next morning.

She looked stunning.

For her choice of attire on her first day, she wore a simple outfit. A short sleeved pink shirt, with a white cropped cardigan and a pink skirt. She wore black tights and small pink heels also.

She put her long dark red hair in a bun, and wore the diamond neclace that her father gave her shortly before he died. She wore it for good luck, as John said it would give her luck when she most needed it.

Blossom grabbed her pink and white bag and headed downstairs to make sure her sisters were ready.

When she got downstairs she found Bubbles making breakfast, but no Buttercup.

"Where's Buttercup!? Is she even awake?" Blossom yelled.

Bubbles opened her mouth to speak, but someone else did.

"I'm awake, calm the fuck down, leader girl." Buttercup said as she appeared behind Blossom, fully dressed.

Blossom looked at her, shocked, she was actually ready. Usualy Buttercup was the last to be up, never the first. This was very suprising beaviour for Buttercup.

"Oh..you are up. Sorry, Buttercup." Blossom appologized.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, not even replying to her sister. Blossom was upset about how hostile her sister was being. It was worse not knowing why.

Blossom noticed how Buttercup didn't put much effort into her first day outfit, she was wearing a simple lime green tank top and a pair of black shorts with leggings underneith. She also had her hoodie tied over her waist. No effort whatsoever.

Bubbles, however, went all out. She wore a gorgeous casual dress. It was blue, strapples and the skirt was puffy. She had tan tights on underneith, and wore cute blue heels. She had a love-heart neclace and many bracelets on also.

She looked amazing.

"Are you okay? You're acting very mean today. Like, more than usual." Bubbles pointed out as she put a plate of food infront of Buttercup.

The green eye'd girl nodded. "I'm perfectly fine, blue."

Buttercup liked to call Bubbles 'blue' and occasionaly 'blondie', which annoyed Bubbles sometimes. The weird thing was that Buttercup didnt call Blossom 'pink'..she called her 'red' or 'leader girl' which was strange considering she wasn't a leader anymore, and her signature colour was pink, not red.

She wasn't very creative with nicknames to be honest.

"Okay. Blossom, want breakfast?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom shook her head and smiled polietly. "I'm good thanks. I would hurry with your breakfast though Buttercup, we have to leave in five minut-"

She stopped when she noticed that Buttercup had already devoured the entire of her breakfast. That was quick. Then again, Buttercup didn't take her time eating anything. If it was delious enough, it would be gone in a matter of seconds.

"-Never mind. Let's go, girls." Blossom said.

The three girls got up and made their way to school. It was times like this they wished they still had their powers, so they could fly, but once they stopped being superhero's, their powers were taken away for everyones saftey.

It was a great loss to the girls, they were happy to have powers. It had to be done though. Buttercup was the most shooken up about it, she loved her powers.

They would see soon that the loss of their powers would be the least of their worries..

Some people still had powers..

* * *

"Brick!" A shrill voice yelled.

Brick Jojo rolled his eyes as his bestfriend, Maxine, came running towards him.

Maxine and Brick had been bestfriends since first year of school. They met in their first class, got paired together for a project, and had been insefrable ever since. Of course they would never date eachother, they were too close, and Maxine already had a boyfriend.

She appeared infront of him, her bright red hair and turqiouse eyes shining. Brick was nervous, she looked mad. He was preparing for the worst, then he seen her grin.

"Yes, Max?" Brick asked, causiously.

Maxine sat down beside him on the bench he sat on. "Butch just became Captain of the football team."

Brick raised his eyebrow. "What about Jason, isn't he captain?"

"Not anymore. Brody told me that Butch has been doing outstanding, so he got to be captain now. How proud are you!?" She beamed happily, obviously very proud of Butch.

The red eye'd boy shrugged carelessly. "Sure, I'm proud. It's not that exiting though, but then again you get exited over everything."

His statement was true. Maxine was one of those people that could be smiling at a funeral. She was overly extatic about everything, but that was what made her such a great friend.

"I'm just happy that Butch finally got to be captian. He's been waiting for this since last year. You should go congratulate him!"

Brick sighed and stood up. "If you insist. Where is he?"

"He's in the gym with Boomer." Maxine replied.

With that said, Brick wandered off to the gym to congratulate his brother. Once he got inside he found many others doing so. Butch was grinning and fending off all the girls that were now swarming around him like he was some sort of king.

The only one that wasn't treating Butch like a king was the former captain, Jason, who was sulking in the corner. Brick smirked. He never did like Jason anyway. He walked over to his brother and smiled as he gave him a fist bump.

"Maxine just told me. Congrats, bro." Brick said.

Butch smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Brick. It was only a matter of time, after all, I am the best football player in this school."

Brick rolled his eyes at his stuck-up brother's cockyness. Butch started winking at a couple of girls causing them to faint, litteraly. Butch loved being the best looking brother, but Brick and Boomer weren't far behind, they also had many of admirrers.

"Hey guys." A voice called at the three brothers.

It was Brody McKane.

Brody was the bestfriend of Butch, and he was dating Maxine. He was on the football team with Butch, as well as the boxing team, which Butch was also in. They had been bestfriends for a few months.

To be perfectly honest, Brody was more like Brick than Butch. He was very smart and poliet. Of course he had his Butch-like moments, like the way he would spend his life playing video games, and liked to rub it in people faces if he was better at something than them.

Him and Maxine had been dating for almost a year now, which was why him and Brick got so close.

Brody was very attractive also, he had short brown hair and blue eyes you could get lost in. He had many girls swarming around him, much to Maxine's annoyence. She never had to worry though, he was many things, but a cheat wasn't one of them.

"Brody, aren't you going to congatulate me, man?" Butch smirked.

"Congratulations. You deserve this. Certaintly more than Jason anyway, he always was a prick." Brody chuckled.

That comment made Brick smile. That was something they had in common, they hated most of the football team's members. Ecspecially Jason, as he used to try it on with Maxine. He never got very far, Maxine beat him up. By looking at her you wouldn't think she was strong, but she does boxing with Brody and Butch, that was how she met them. She was just as strong as Brick.

"Where's Boomer?" Brick asked curiously.

Butch pointed to the other side of the gym, where Boomer was flirting with two girls. Brick smiled and chuckled at his brothers anticts. Boomer had a way with girls, they loved him like a gay bestfriend..who happened to be into girls instead of boys.

"Should we go tell him about your news?" Brody asked.

Butch shook his head. "Nah, let him have his fun. He can congratulate me later."

Brick was about to suggest that they should go grab a quick bite to eat before the first class, when he suddenly stopped himself as someone walked in the gym.

It was Blossom.

She had her sisters with her, they all looked lost. They couldn't find the front desk, and had managed to whind up in the gym hall. Luckily they hadn't noticed the boys yet.

Brick's eyes widended, then he heard Butch wolf whistle.

"That girl with the black hair is fit." Butch said, admirring her from afar.

Boomer suddenly appeared beside them and nodded. "She is. The other two are pretty fine too."

Brick glared at his brothers, digusted. "They are not _fine_! They are the Powerpuff girls!"

Everyone, even Brody, widended their eyes. Brody knew all about them from the stories the boys had told, he knew this wouldn't end well. Butch looked horrified that he had just called his counterpart fit.

"What the fuck are they three doing in our school!? They left Townsville years ago." Butch said.

Brick narrowed his eyes at the girls. "Lets go find out."

The three boys stormed over to the girls and glared at them with their eyes narrow and their arms crossed. The girls looked at them confused, they hadn't recognised them yet.

"What are you three doing here?" Boomer demanded.

Bubbles looked at him like he was crazy. "Do we know you?"

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bubbles. You know us."

"Who the heck are you three, and how do you know my sisters name!?" Yelled an angry Buttercup.

Butch smirked. "Haven't changed one bit, Buttercup."

Blossom was busy glaring at Brick, wondering how he looked so firmilar. You'd think the red eyes would have given it away, but she was so clueless she didn't even notice the colour of his eyes.

"Brick! I'm going to go find Maxine, see you in the first class." Brody yelled from the other side of the room as he left the gym.

Their eyes grew wide.

"Brick? As in my counterpart, Brick?" Blossom was shocked.

The red eye'd boy nodded. He noted how she looked so much prettier than the last time he saw her, but he shut that thought out of his mind. It was hard not to notice how different they all looked.

Buttercup growled at Butch. "I was hoping I'd never have to see your stupid face again."

Butch grinned. "Aw, I've missed our little fights. How long has it been? Five years? Four?"

"Three."

"Realy? Seems longer."

Why was Butch having a civil conversation with her now!? Buttercup was enraged.

"See, Bloss. I told you moving back here was a bad idea. I say we pack up and move back to Citysville, immedietly."

Brick nodded. "Buttercup is right. Goodbye, Pinky."

Blossom scoffed. "I'm going no where, and neither are you, Buttercup. We're not running away because they're here."

Suddenly Buttercup, Blossom and their counterparts starting yelling and screaming at eachother.

Bubbles and Boomer, who chose to stay out of the argument, glared at eachother with death glares. She was hoping she'd never have to see him again, boy was she out of luck.

"Should we stop the argument?" Bubbles asked him.

He shrugged. "Do what you want, you know they'll just keep arguing but with you involved."

Bubbles thought, he did have a point there.

She couldn't help but notice how much older he looked. His blonde hair was ruffled slightly, making him look like he didn't care about his apperence. He wore a blue shirt that showed off his large muscles, which made Bubbles want to rip the shirt right off of him. He truley was handsome, no more than handsome, hot!

"You look diffrent." Bubbles said, trying to clear the akwardness.

Boomer nodded, keeping a strait face. "You do too. Since when did you ditch the pigtails?" He asked noticing her long blonde hair was in curles down her back.

"When I turned 15, they just started to look stupid." She replied.

"They always looked stupid." Boomer smirked as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

Bubbles was enraged. "I was trying to be civil, why are you being mean?"

"Because you used to be a Powerpuff girl. You'll always be the enemy in my eyes." Boomer said, still with a strait face.

The blonde was slightly offended by that. How could he still think of her as an enemy? They weren't the Rowdyruff boys anymore. Bubbles gave him an upset look before walking out of the gym.

Blossom noticed this and stopped arguing. "Wait, where's Bubbles going? Buttercup, c'mon." Blossom followed her.

Buttercup sent her ex counterpart a death glare before running after her sisters. Butch smirked as he watched her run off, all the while thinking off how to annoy her.

"This should be fun." Butch said.

* * *

Blossom and her sisters wandered into their first class.

They sat down at a table near the front where a girl with red hair was sitting. It was Maxine. She smiled brightly at them as she kicked her feet on the table.

"Are you guys new?" Maxine asked.

Blossom turned to her and nodded. "Yes, it's our first day."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Maxine, but around here people call me Max." She said politley.

"I'm Blossom, these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup."

Bubbles said nothing but smiled at Maxine, and Buttercup simply said 'Hey'.

Maxine noticed how Blossom looked suprisingly like Brick, as Bubbles and Buttercup did Boomer and Butch. She was entruiged. Brick had told her all about the Powerpuff girls, but not there names, so Maxine had no idea that these were the girls.

"Well if you need help finding classes or anything, I'm here." Maxine smiled.

Buttercup looked away and rolled her eyes. She hated girls that smiled too much and were openly friendly, they reminded her of Bubbles too much. She already had one annoyingly friendly girl in her life, she didn't need two.

"That's very kind, Maxine. Thank you." Said Blossom.

"Oh, please, call me Max. This might sound strange but you look identical to my bestfriend." Maxine said glaring at Blossom.

Blossom glared back at her, guessing that she was reffering to Brick. She was suprised that such a friendly girl would be friends with Brick, let alone bestfriends.

"Brick? Yeah, I'm his counterpart." Blossom explained, assuming that Brick told her the whole story.

Maxine looked shocked. "You's are the Powerpuff girls!?"

Buttercup turned to her. "No. We used to be the Powerpuff girls. We gave up that gig a long time ago."

"Oh, I see. I'm guessing Brick wouldn't want me talking to you three..but screw him. You seem like nice girls." Maxine smiled again, which was realy getting on Buttercup's nerves.

"Do you ever stop smiling? It looks like you've been disfigured and you can't not smile or something?" Buttercup said, not caring how mean it sounded.

"Buttercup! Don't be rude!" Blossom scolded.

Maxine chuckled, not looking offended atall. "No, it's fine. I get that alot. I tend to smile pretty much all the time. Brick hates it too, but I don't care what he says, he's just a prick, much like his brother Butch."

Buttercup grinned at Maxine. "I like this girl."

Maxine laughed along with Buttercup, causing Blossom to glare at them confused. She had just insulted her, in a way, and now they were laughing. What a strange girl. The girls instantly knew they would become great friends.

The girls turned their attention to a tall attractive boy that was sitting a few tables away from them. He was throwing things at people whilst being scolded by the teacher. He wasn't even paying attention to the teacher, he just continued throwing things.

"Who's he?" Bubbles asked.

Maxine rolled her eyes as she saw him. "That's Tyler-Jay. He's abit of a troublemaker. I despise him but I have to be friends with him. He's still a prick though."

Buttercup raised her eyebrow. "If you hate him so much, why are you friends with him?"

"Because he's bestfriends with Boomer, so he's apart of our group. I wish he wasn't. He always gets detention and manages to pull me into it too."

"He's quite cute." Bubbles noted.

Maxine smiled. "He's very cute. If I wasn't with my boyfriend I would have went for him by now, well, if he lost his personality. If you ever decide to talk to him, call him Ty or TJ."

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"He hates the name Tyler-Jay. Once someone on the boxing team called him it, and TJ beat him to a pulp. The poor boy had to go to hospital and everything. TJ has a bad temper and when peole call him by his name he gets alittle..crazy."

Bubbles glared at Tyler-Jay, wondering why he was still throwing things even though the teacher was threatning to give him detention. Did he like detention or something?

Tyler-Jay noticed her staring at him and winked at her. She felt herself blush instantly, and hid it with her hand. He quickly wrote something down on a peice of his school book and threw it at her. She caught it and read it.

_Take a picture, it lasts longer._

_TJ_

She looked back up at him and he gave her a cheeky grin. She smiled and wrote something back down, and threw his book back at him. He read it and grinned.

_I might just do that._

_Bubbles_

Blossom, Buttercup and Maxine watched as they silently flirted with eachother, causing Maxine to smile. "Looks like your sister has an admirer already."

That wasn't a suprise. Bubbles got all the guys. She was a very attractive girl. Then again so were her sisters, they got alot of male attention also.

"Bubbles, stop drooling. He's not even that hot." Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.

The blonde smiled. "Jealousy is a bad colour on you, Buttercup."

Buttercup gave her a murderous glare. "Shut up, blue."

The rest of the class went by slowly as Blossom and Buttercup chatted more with Maxine, and Bubbles kept sending flirtious smiles to TJ. For a second they almost forgot that they were in school with their counterparts.

They would soon be reminded..

* * *

It was lunch time, and Brick was meeting Maxine at the canteen.

He smiled when he saw her finaly come in, but then widended his eyes when he saw who she came in with. She was with all three of the Utonium sisters, smiling and laughing like bestfriends. Brick was seething. All he could think was, when did she even meet them!?

Maxine walked over with the girls and smiled at Brick. "Hey, Bricky. You know Blossom and her sisters, right?"

Brick was enraged at her. She was clearly teasing him. Does she not understand how much he hated these girls, ecspecially Blossom, who Maxine had her arm looped with like they were bestfriends.

"You know damn well that I know them, what the hell are you doing with them, Max!?" Brick yelled.

Maxine smiled. "They're very nice girls, you should get to know them."

Brick looked at her, disgusted, like the idea of even talking to them was horrifing. He simply spat Blossom a filthy look before turning back to Maxine.

"I refuse to be civil with the girl I was born to kill, Max." Brick said.

Maxine pouted. "Brick, do it for me? Atleast try to be friends with them. For me."

Brick looked skeptical, but sighed. "Fine. Only for you though, Max."

With that said, Brick wandered off to their usual table in the canteen. Blossom and her sister glared at Maxine in utter and compleate shock.

"How the hell did you do that!? Not even Brick's brothers can make him do something he doesn't want to!" Buttercup yelled, still in shock.

Maxine grinned. "I just have some wierd power over him I guess."

The girls shrugged and followed Maxine over to the usual table she sits at. Sitting there was Brick, Boomer, Butch, TJ and Brody. The girls joined them and sat at the table. Brick had told Butch and Boomer he said he would be civil for Maxine, and that they had to aswell, much to their annoyence.

"Just so you know, we're only being nice for Max. If it were up to us we'd be calling you mean names and starting fights as much as we can. " Butch said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You can be as mean as you want, I don't want to be your friend anyway, Twitch." Butch smirked at the name she called him.

When they were kids, Butch would twitch before every fight. So, Buttercup decided to start calling him Twitch. It was a name that Butch hated and adored all at the same time.

"Hello again." TJ said to Bubbles, smiling.

Bubbles smiled and blushed. "Hi, TJ."

Luckily Bubbles remembered not to use his real name, otherwise she would be covered in his lunch by now. Boomer glared at his bestfriend, who was flirting with his counterpart. He wasn't too happy.

"Of all the girls in this school and you're flirting with my counterpart? Realy TJ?" Boomer said, annoyed.

TJ smiled at his bestfriend. "Shut up, bro. She might be your counterpart but she's a nice girl." Tyler-Jay said causing Bubbles to smile even more.

"Nice? Pffft." Boomer said.

Bubbles crossed her arms. "We're not enemys anymore, Boomer. He can talk to me if he wants. Stop acting like a child."

"Me acting like a child!? That's rich coming from you, Bubble Brain."

"Excuse me?" Her eye twitched slightly.

"_Bubble Brain_."

Suddenly Boomer went flying to the other side of the canteen.

Bubbles had managed to tackle him and send him flying. He sat up and saw a very angry blonde holding him back down. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"Never call me that again."

Boomer raised his eyebrow. "When did you get so strong?"

"That doesn't matter. Now, start being nice to me or I'll be the opposite of nice to you, and you realy don't want that."

"That's true!" Buttercup yelled at him.

Boomer sighed and stood up, taking her with him. "Fine, okay. Truce?"

He held his hand out, which she accepted. She smiled. "Truce."

The pair joined the table again. They continued eating like nothing had happened. Everyone glared at them, and everyone burst into laughter. It was funny seeing them fight, it had been a while.

"That was interesting." said Brody.

The gang nodded in agreement.

Two of them had made a truce, but the other counterparts weren't so easy. It would take a while for them to talk civily to eachoter, let alone like eachother.

Luckily they had a whole year to do it..

* * *

**~Worst fic I've done so far, I know, I just wanted to try it out.~**

**Review and tell me if I should continue or not..**

**A.P**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks to all those who reviewed:) It's good to be writting again. Hope you all like this chapter.~**

**Chapter Two - Mixed Feelings**

* * *

"Good work, Butch. Keep going!"

Butch felt all his anger coming out as he repeatedly punched the large black punching bag in front of him.

He had been boxing for a year now, as it was his only way to get rid of the pent up energy he had. His coach said he was brilliant, mabey not the best, but certainly good.

Butch struck his final blow and stood back, panting heavily. He stretched his now aching arms and grabbed his bottle of water before taking a seat on the bench.

"Tired already?" Brody asked as he sat down beside him.

He continued breathing heavily. "I've been at it for a full thirty minutes, Brody, of course I'm tired."

Brody smiled. "Maxine started half an hour ago and she's still going."

Butch looked over to see Maxine attacking her red punching bag with punches. She was really going for it. She was sweating heavily but still going for it. It looked like she was enraged.

"Yeah, well Max is crazy, she's probably pretending that punching bag is you."

Brody chuckled. "I doubt it, we've been all over each other all morning. I would know if she was mad at me."

Butch shrugged and took a long drink of his water bottle. He almost finished it. He placed it back down beside him and stood up again, rubbing his gloves together.

"Where you going?" Brody asked.

Butch smirked. "That was just a time out. I need to keep practicing if I want to beat Maxine's record, eh?"

Brody chuckled as Butch ran back over to the punching back at began punching it again. He was never as good as Butch, or Maxine for that matter, but Brody was a very good boxer also.

The brunette smirked when he saw someone interesting come in. "Oh, Butch is gonna _love_ this."

"Butch?" The coach tapped Butch's shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at his coach. "Hey, coach, what's up?"

His coach was 30 years of age, and looked like he had been boxing for many years. He was in very good shape. He used to mentor Butch when he first started, as he saw potential in him. Of course, Butch had superhuman strength, but a wierd thing about his powers was he chose when to use them. He didn't like having the advantage, so he never tapped into his super strength, only his own.

"We have someone new joining the team, I was hoping you could coach her considering you are my best student." He asked.

Butch nodded. "Sure, who is it?"

His eyes grew wide as Buttercup stepped out from behind the coach. She was smirking at his discomfort. She knew he would hate this, she was invading his territory. Oh, he wasn't very happy about this.

"No way in hell." Was all he said.

"Butch, you agreed to coach her. You can't back out now. I have to go set Brody up with a sparring partner, so why don't you show Buttercup the ropes. If you're ever off I will get either Maxine or Brody to help her. Thanks again, Butch."

With that said, the coach walked away. Buttercup smirked devishly at her counterpart. Butch wanted to scream, but all he could think about was how good she looked in a cropped top and trackies.

"Cat caught your tounge, Jojo?" Buttercup teased.

He pulled himself from his trance and sneered. "Shut up, just get in the damn ring."

Buttercup jumped in the boxing ring and waited for an instruction. Butch faced her and rubbed his gloves together. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Okay, so before you start your work-out, we have a spar. This happens at the start of every class. I'm guessing your my new sparring partner, so lets just do this."

Buttercup nodded, eager to fight her counterpart again after three long years. "What are the rules, Jojo?"

"No hits to the face or the groin, and the match ends after someone is down for five seconds." Butch explained.

They touched gloves then faced each other. Buttercup wanted to burst into laughter when she saw Butch twitch. At least now she could call him it again.

Buttercup made the first move.

She sent a punch at his stomach, then circled him. Butch sent a punch towards her side, but she easily dodged it. She aimed another blow but he jumped out of the way. Buttercup caught him with double hook (Hitting with the right hand, then the left.) She managed to hit him a double hook twice before backing off and circling him again.

They both aimed a blow at the same time, causing them to struggle against each other. Butch punched her stomach and pushed her away from him. She circled him and punched his side, making him groan in pain.

"You're not too bad." Butch said, regretting his words instantly.

She smirked smugly. "Better than you."

He smirked back. "In your dreams, Utonium."

"We'll see, Twitch."

Butch chuckled and sent a final blow to her stomach, then a double hook, causing her to fall to the ground as she did not expect it. He counted in his head, then when he reached six, he smiled. He gave her his hand.

"I'll always be better." Butch said smugly as he helped her up.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever worry that your ego will get so big it will explode?"

Even Butch couldn't help but laugh at that. His eyes looked worried when he saw her double over in pain. She held her rib cage as it felt as though something was out of place.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just not as tough as I used to be, what with the loss of my power and that."

"Oh, I didn't know. If I knew I would have token it easier on you."

Buttercup gave him a dirty look. "You don't need to take it easy on me, I'm still as strong as I used to be. I'm _fine_!"

She walked off holding her side, ignoring Maxine, who said hi. Maxine glared at Buttercup with a raised eyebrow then wandered over to Butch.

"Is she okay?" Maxine asked with concern in her tone.

Butch shrugged. "I think so."

"I seen your fight." Maxine smirked. "That girls got talent. She might even be better than you."

"Do I need to remind you who won the fight?" Butch asked seriously.

Maxine smiled. "You caught her by surprise with that last blow, Butch. She done pretty well for her first spar. Mabey she should be the one coaching you."

Butch looked like he was about to use Maxine as his new punching bag. She smirked playfully and walked over to Brody, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to hit the showers.

Butch hated to admit that she did have a point, Buttercup had talent, more than him.

Oh, how he hated that damn counterpart of his.

* * *

Blossom groaned when she walked into her Science class.

She didn't realise that she had Brick in this class. He sneered when he saw her walk in. So much for being nice to her. She noticed that the only seat left was beside Brick, so she sulked and sat beside him.

He turned to face her as she sat down, and crossed his arms.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Brick asked.

Blossom turned to face him and sent him a dirty look. "There are no more seats."

"There's the floor."

"Shut up!" Blossom yelled, causing the teacher to glare at them.

She went quiet so the teacher would turn back around and continue writing things on the board. Blossom sighed in relief. That was a close one. She turned back to Brick and sent him another venemous glare.

"You said you would be civil for Maxine. I can't be her friend if her best friend hates me!"

"Don't be her friend then." Brick said casually.

Blossom frowned. "Fine."

Brick looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"_Fine._ If you really hate me so much that you don't even want me near you, then I'll stop being friends with Maxine."

"Blossom.."

She sighed. "No. Don't say anything. We both know you don't even want to talk to me."

Blossom turned away from him, sighing. Brick called her name, but she didn't face him. He grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him. She noticed his face showed signs of sorrow.

"Look, I was trying to annoy you. I can't tell Maxine who not to be friends with. I wont. You can be her friend, and Brody's and TJ's, even my brothers. I might not like you but I can't stop my friends from liking you." Brick said.

She looked shocked. "Really?"

He sighed. "Yes. Don't get any ideas though, I still hate you to pieces."

"I still hate you to."

"Good." Brick said.

The pair finally paid attention to the teacher, and were both equally shocked at what he was about to say. Mr Thomson turned to the class.

"Class, we have a project coming up. The person you are sitting beside will be your partner." Mr Thomson said.

Blossom and Brick's eyes grew wide as they turned to each other, both horrified at what the teacher had just said.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing your favorite colour is blue, love?"

Bubbles smiled and nodded at TJ.

The pair were sitting in the library, getting to know eachother. They had become quite good friends, although it was obvious TJ wanted to be more. She wanted to make him work for it though. She didn't come easy.

"What's yours?"

He flashed her a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Blue."

She giggled. "No, really?"

"Realy. It's blue." He chuckled.

Bubbles was having the best time with TJ. Behind the troublemaking, crazy bad boy, he was actually pretty sweet. She wanted to get to know him more, as he did her. Bubble's thoughts were interrupted when she saw that firmiliar blonde walk in.

"Hey guys." Boomer said as he joined their table.

Bubbles smiled brightly. "Hey, Boomer. How was art class?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. Why weren't you there?"

"I blew it off to talk to TJ." Bubbles replied.

"The great Bubbles Utonium blew off class!?" Boomer smiled. "Ty, you really are corrupting her."

TJ chuckled. "Oh yes, I could turn a nerd into a bad girl."

Bubbles giggled. Boomer noticed the way she became more bubbly around TJ, it was worrying. Ever since Boomer and Bubbles became friends, he was hoping to get closer to her himself, but she spent most of her time with TJ.

"You two seem to be getting pretty close." Boomer noted.

TJ nodded. "Yeah. Soon she'll be the one begging me for a date and not the other way around."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "TJ, we're friends, I thought I made that clear."

Tyler-Jay was too much of a flirt for his own good. Even Bubbles was finding it hard to resist him. She did though because she wanted to make him work for it. He couldn't just get her like that. Sure, the british accent was very hard to resist, but she was trying.

"You did, but all girls say that. I'll get you soon enough." Tyler-Jay smiled. "Oh damn, I've got to get to Maths, it's starting soon. See you later, Boomer." He turned to Bubbles. "See you around, love."

She smiled and said bye as she watched him leave. She sighed dreamily while Boomer looked at her worried. Tyler-Jay was Boomer's best friend, he knew him very well. He knew that once he got bored of Bubbles, he would be on to the next girl, and he didn't want that.

"You do realise that TJ is a player, right? He's dated every girl in this school! Well, except Maxine and your sisters, but pretty much everyone. He'll just use you." Boomer warned.

Bubbles looked at him with a serious expression. "Okay, first of all, that's pretty mean to say about your best friend. And second, he wont use me. He really likes me. He even said I could call him Tyler! Not Tyler-Jay, but still. He doesn't let anyone call him Tyler."

Boomer was shocked. He didn't even let Boomer call him Tyler. He really was serious about liking Bubbles.

"..Wow. I guess he does like you." Boomer said, disappointed.

"Are you okay?"

Boomer nodded. To be honest, he didn't know why he was so disappointed. Sure, he thought Bubbles was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen, but he didn't like her that way. So why did he care so much?

"I should get going, I have Science soon. I'll talk to you later?" Bubbles said, more of a question that a statement.

Boomer sighed. "Yeah, see you later."

She smiled brightly and skipped off to her next class. Boomer groaned as he started banging his head off the table, trying to clear his mind of thoughts of her.

* * *

That night, Blossom walked into her living room after hearing a very loud bang.

She found Buttercup attacking the wall with punches. She was lashing out at a wall. Blossom ran over to her and pulled her back, then Buttercup started kicking and screaming frantically.

"NO! DONT TOUCH ME!" She yelled.

Blossom was horrified as she held tightly onto her sister. "What is wrong with you!?" Blossom yelled back, trying to keep hold of her.

Buttercup pulled herself away from her sisters arms. "I'm just angry, okay!?"

"You're always angry lately. What's going on, Buttercup?" Blossom pleaded. Buttercup just looked at her and no words came out. She was breathing heavily like she was about to explode.

She sneered. "Nothing is going on, leader girl. I'm fine!"

Blossom shook her head frantically. "You are not_ fine_! You can talk to me, Buttercup."

Buttercup began to walk away. "I told you I'm fine, stay out of it! You're not my parent, you're my sister!"

She ran off to her room and slammed the door. Blossom stood in shock at what had just happened. There was dents in the wall from where Buttercup was punching. Blossom knew she was angry, or upset about something, but she kept saying she was fine.

It was like she didn't even realise there was anything wrong with herself..

"What happened to you, Buttercup?" Blossom asked aloud to no-one in particular.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Buttercup comes to terms with some serious emotions. TJ continues to pursue Bubbles. Blossom bonds with Brody. And Boomer realises he has feelings for someone.**

**~I updated pretty damn quick! I'm proud of myself:) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think? Please!~**

**Allison Peirce**


	3. Can I Talk Now?

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks to all those who reviewed:)~**

**Chapter Three - Can I talk now?**

* * *

Buttercup didn't sleep that night.

She stayed up and watched her TV, trying to forget that not less than 4 hours before she had attacked a wall, and almost her sister. According to Buttercup, she was angry, but that was all. Nothing was wrong. Right?

A small part of her knew all was not fine, but she didn't want to admit that she wasn't fine either.

"Buttercup?" She looked at her door to see Bubbles. She was dressed in her blue nightdress. It looked like she couldn't sleep either. Buttercup faked a smile.

"Yeah?"

Bubbles walked in and sat down on the bed beside her sister. "Blossom told me what happened." Buttercup sighed.

"What about it?"

Her sister looked at her in concern. "You can't keep saying you're fine when you're not. We just want to help you, whatever is wrong..you can tell us." Bubbles said with a serious face.

"There's nothing wrong, blue. I can promise you that." Buttercup muttered the last part, looking down at the ground. Bubbles knew not to believe a word she had said. She knew there was most definitely a problem.

"I'm trying to help you. Ever since we moved back into this house, you've been..angry. Like you have this bottled up anger that you're only letting out now.." She paused. "Is this because of dad?"

Buttercup suddenly shot her head round to face her sister. "This is nothing to do with dad. I made my peace with his death a long time ago, I don't need you reminding me about it!" She screamed.

Bubbles looked at her sister helplessly. It looked like Buttercup was about to hit something. The blonde just shot her a disapproving look before jumping off the bed and walking to the door.

"You're not fooling anyone, Buttercup. If this isn't about dad, then you have a serious problem." Bubbles said before walking out the room. Buttercup took in what she had said and sighed. She turned her attention back to the TV and continued to watch like nothing had happened.

* * *

School passed by quickly the next morning.

Bubbles wandered into her last class, History. She shared this class with Boomer, Tyler-Jay, Maxine and Butch. Once she saw them, she walked over to the table they were sitting at, and took a seat in between Butch and Maxine.

"Hey." Greeted Boomer.

She smiled at him. "Hi."

"Where's Buttercup, she's in this class?" Maxine asked, looking around for the green eyed girl. Bubbles then noticed she wasn't here either. She looked about and shrugged.

"She was in my Maths class, she should be here." Bubbles replied. "Then again, she's been feeling a bit off so she probably went home after lunch."

Butch suddenly remembered how she was in pain after the boxing match with him, and so he turned to Bubbles with a slightly worried expression. "Is she okay?"

Bubbles smiled in surprise. "I hope so." She smirked cutely. "Since when do you care about Buttercup? I thought you's were still amazingly non civil with each other?"

"We are." Butch shrugged, acting like he didn't care. "But I can't have her ill when she's my sparring partner for boxing, can I?"

Bubbles smirked again, something that Boomer found very cute. "Sure, Butch. Sure."

He rolled his eyes at her assumption and kicked his feet up on the table. Maxine laughed at their conversation and turned to Bubbles, a smile tugging at her rosy red lips.

"Just so you know, there's this huge Halloween party happening on Saturday." Maxine said.

Tyler-Jay nodded. "Yeah, you better come."

She smiled at the pair. "Sounds like fun, I'll be there. Where is it?"

"Brody's house." Boomer said. "He has one every year."

"Oh, and there's one rule for this party. You have to come with a date." Maxine said smiling. "I'm obviously Brody's date. So you should find someone soon."

She looked at Tyler-Jay, who was smiling slyly at her. Boomer noticed this and rolled his eyes. Of course TJ was going to ask her. Boomer was starting to hate the fact that TJ was so desirable.

"Who do you think I should ask, Tyler?" Bubbles smiled.

Maxine glared at the blonde in shock. "Did you just call him Tyler?"

"..And he's not trying to kill her?" Butch raised his eyebrow.

Tyer-Jay chuckled. "She's the only one that can get away with calling me it." He turned to Bubbles. "And I don't know who you should ask, mabey you should wait for someone to ask you."

She smiled. "Mabey I will."

Boomer was having enough of all this flirting. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so mad about Tyler wanting to ask her out. At first he was mad at the thought of Tyler just using her, but now it seemed like he actually liked her, which was rare for Tyler.

It could be an act though..

Boomer didn't want to take any chances. He had to ask Bubbles before Tyler and hope she would agree. He spent the rest of the class thinking of a way to ask her that didn't seem like he wanted a romantic attatchment..that wouldn't be easy.

* * *

"Blossom?"

The red head spun around to find Brody. She smiled politely at him. Of course, she didn't expect to be friendly with someone that was best friends with Butch Jojo, but Brody was nothing like him. He was more like Brick, which meant he was more like Blossom too.

"Hello, Brody." Blossom smiled.

"We have Science next, I'll walk you." He offered.

Blossom nodded. "Thank you." The pair began walking to class. Blossom wasn't looking forward to this class, it would make it better if a friendly face was around.

"I'm not going to enjoy Science." Blossom frowned. "I got partnered up with Brick for the project."

Brody chuckled at her discomfort. He knew it would be weird for her considering their history. Of course it would be. Luckily he sat close to them so he could comfort her if needed.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't like that." Brody said.

Blossom sighed deeply. "I tried being civil, but he just isn't interested in being anything more than my enemy. I don't see why he doesn't just put the past behind him? I most certainly do not want to, but I am for the sake school."

Brody nodded. "Brick is just shocked that you are in his life again. He's a very stubborn boy, it won't be easy getting him to be civil." Blossom knew this, she just didn't think he would make things so hard.

"I guess I'll just have to wait it out." Blossom said. The pair entered the class room, where Blossom seen Brick waiting at their table, glaring at her from across the class. Brody noticed this and chuckled before patting her on the back, comfortingly.

"Good luck with Brick." Blossom smiled at him before walking over to her seat. She sat down and suddenly felt his eyes on her. She rolled her eyes and looked at him, a bored and tired expression on her face.

"I know we're partners for this project, but it would help if we could do it without saying a word to each other. So, if you have any bright idea's on it, write them on your book." Blossom explained bluntly.

Brick's face remained straight, as he grabbed his pen and book. He began jotting something down, causing Blossom to raise her eyebrow and glance down at his book. He finished and held it up in front of her face.

It read, _I think we should base our project on the Big Bang. I heard it's the teacher's biggest belief, could cause us to get extra marks._

Blossom was impressed. Not only had he found out something that could get them extra marks but he already had an idea for the project. She figured he would be trying not to think about instead of..well, thinking about it.

"I like that idea, Brick." Blossom never thought she'd say those words. Brick forced a friendly smile, which soon faded. He began to write something else down, and then held the book back in front of her.

_Good, I was going to do it even if you didn't like it._

Blossom rolled her eyes, already regretting this. She was just glad she didn't have to hear his mocking voice. She started getting to work, listing all the facts she already knew about the Big Bang, as did Brick.

After an hour of silent work, the bell rang. Blossom stood up and headed for the door, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Brick holding up his book again.

_Can I talk now?_

She sighed and nodded.

"Thank god. This pretty mouth doesn't like staying closed for too long." Brick said smiling charmingly. Blossom crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look.

"You've been talking for five seconds and you're already getting on my nerves! How are we supposed to be partners for 2 months when I can't even stand you talking to me!?" Blossom yelled, gathering the attention of a few pupils. Brick grinned at the fact he was already getting on her nerves.

"That's your problem, Pinky." Brick said before walking out. Blossom groaned in anger before quickly running out after him, shouting his name like he had committed some kind of crime. Brick turned around grinning.

"Couldn't keep away, could you? What do want?" Blossom scoffed at his comment.

"Listen, Brick. If you want to get this project done and not fail, we need to find some common ground. We need to be civil."

Brick rolled his eyes. "I can't be civil with an ex Powderpuff girl."

"Powerpuff girl, and you don't have to be civil to an ex Powerpuff girl. You just have to be civil to me. How about we just pretend that we're meeting for the first time? No history, no past..just new acquaintances." Blossom suggested. Brick thought about it for a second before caving. He held his hand out to her and smiled.

"Brick Jojo, nice to meet you." He said with a hint of sarcasm, but the rest of his tone proved he was on board with her idea. She smiled and shook his hand, pretending that she was meeting him for the very first time.

"Likewise." She pulled her hand away. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get thinking new idea's for our project."

She began walking down the corridor when he heard him shout at her. "Didn't catch your name." She turned around and saw his smirk. She chuckled slightly at his comment and turned back around.

"You'll know it soon enough." She played along.

He smiled slightly as he watched her walk away. It wouldn't be easy pretending like their whole past never happened, but if Boomer and Bubbles could do it, he could. He hoped so anyway, it was the only way they were going to get through being science partners.

* * *

Buttercup viciously attacked the punching bag.

She had been doing so for hours now, not even stopping for a drink. Butch was glaring at her from his mat, raising his eyebrow at her anger. She looked like she was taking every bit of anger and energy out on that bag. She sure did show promise, but this seemed more personal than she was letting on.

"Buttercup, take a break already!" Butch called out. Buttercup turned her face to look at him, but didn't stop punching even for a second. She shot him a dirty look.

"You're not the boss of me, Twitch!" Buttercup yelled back.

"actually, in this class, I am. Coach wanted me to make a machine of you, I can't do that when you get tired out before the first spar!"

"Go away, Butch!"

Butch walked over, not listening to her protest. He grabbed her wrist, finally stopping her from almost breaking the punching bag off of its hook. She glared at him angrily before yanking her arm away from him with strength that shocked even Butch.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you. You're being even more annoying than usual." Butch smirked at her expression. She scowled at him and began to walk away, only to have him follow her.

"Leave it. This has nothing to do with you! We don't even like each other, so why would you give a damn!?" Buttercup yelled loudly, causing Maxine to glare at her shocked. She never yelled like that. Of course Maxine had only known her a few weeks but this was strange behaviour on her part.

"Fine. If you want to be an annoying cow, that's your problem."

Buttercup twitched. "What did you just call me!?"

Then all hell broke loose.

Butch went flying to the other side of the room, and Buttercup charged at him. He quickly used his power of forcefeild to protect himself, causing Buttercup to become enraged.

"You're forgetting that I still have my powers, Butters?" He mocked. Buttercup threw herself at the forcefeild, trying anything she could to get past it, but no luck. She groaned at his cockiness and gave up. As she began to walk away, Maxine went running for her.

Maxine caught up with her. "Hey, BC? You practically broke the wall back there! What is wrong with you?"

Buttercup spun around, looking like she was about to throttle Maxine, but the look on the brunette's face caused Buttercup expression to soften. She sighed and spoke.

"I'm just angry. I don't know why, I just am, Max." With that, Buttercup walked out of the room. Maxine frowned as she saw her friend leave, and soon found Butch beside her. He looked so stiff after being flung at a wall.

"I know she's meant to be my other half and all that crap, but she's like me times ten!" Butch commented. Maxine smiled and shook her head before walking away too, leaving Butch to stand wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Boomer sat back on his couch and kicked his feet on the table.

He was watching a football game on the TV with Tyler-Jay. They sat in silence until someone scored, then they began shouting at the Television. Boomer glanced at his best friend, frowning at the deceit he was about to cause.

As much as it hurt him to betray his best friend, Boomer couldn't let another girl get used by him. Even If Tyler was serious about Bubbles, he could never be sure. He knew she didn't deserve it.

So he had an idea.

He was going to do something to ensure that they would never get together, and he had to do it now before he could ask her to Brody's party. Boomer took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Ty?" Tyler turned to Boomer. He gave him a look saying 'continue'. Boomer had practiced what he was going to say more than ten times, but the words were now suddenly lost.

"..I need to tell you something."

Tyler smiled. "Sounds serious, Boom. Not your style."

"I spoke to Bubbles today." This grabbed Tyler's attention. "You can't ask her to the party. She said she was trying to be polite because you like her..but she doesn't like you. She said that I should encourage you to ask some other girl." Boomer lied. Tyler's face suddenly fell.

"She really said that?" Tyler asked in shock and sadness.

Boomer hesitated. "..Yes." Tyler sighed and looked into space. Boomer waited for a reaction, for him to say something. Tyler just nodded.

"I guess I'll ask someone else."

Boomer smiled. "That's the spirit! Oh, and can you not mention to Bubbles that I told you, she made me promise not to say anything, but I didn't want you making a fool of yourself." Tyler sighed but nodded.

It was hard to feel guilty right now, because Boomer was so happy that he had stopped him from asking. Boomer was a little confused on why he had done it though, it was obvious that Tyler was actually serious about liking her..so why did he do it? Boomer's worst nightmare had came true..

He liked her.._more_ than a friend.

Boomer's eyes widened.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Bubbles is shocked to find out that Tyler has asked someone else to the party. Blossom and Brick bond over their project, and Maxine tries to help a destructive Buttercup.**

**~Sorry it took a while but I hope you like it anyway! Please review.~**

**Allison Peirce**


	4. It's Okay Not To Be Okay

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks to all those who reviewed:)~**

**Chapter Four - It's okay not to be okay.**

* * *

"Bubbles, we're going to be late!" Blossom shouted from downstairs. Bubbles took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She had dressed up special, as she wanted to look good when she saw Tyler. She was hoping he would ask her to the party today. She wore a blue and white shirt that had a picture of a girl dancing and had 'Feel the beat' written on it, along with a pair of light blue shorts and tan tights. She finished off her outfit with a white studded belt, white hoodie and blue high tops.

The blonde looked pretty magnificent.

"Be right down!" Bubbles yelled before taking a final glance. She grabbed her school bag and ran out the door, and headed downstairs. She found her sisters waiting by the door. Buttercup was tapping her foot like she had been waiting forever, and Blossom simply stood with her arms crossed.

"Took you long enough." Buttercup rolled her eyes. Blossom sighed and turned to the blonde, smiling as she checked out the outfit, nodded in approval.

"You look really nice, Bubbles. I'm sure TJ will be pleased." Bubbles blushed. She didn't know that Blossom could tell she liked him, obviously she could. The three walked out and began walking to school.

Half way down the road, the girls heard a car horn honk. They looked towards the road to find a beautiful red sports car. Buttercup's mouth was hanging open at the gorgeous car. In the drivers seat was Brick, proving that the car was his. Beside him was Butch, but Boomer wasn't there.

"Want a ride?" Brick asked. Buttercup and Bubbles glared at him with raised eyebrows, then at Blossom with the same expression. Since when were they both nice to the girls?

"Yeah, but why are you offering?" Buttercup asked curiously.

Brick smiled. "Me and Pinky have a little arrangement and are now civil with each other, so I suppose that means I have to be nice to you two aswell. Hop in."

Buttercup and Bubbles shrugged and hopped in the back seat. Blossom was hesitant but still followed, opening the car door to get in instead of hopping over it like her sisters had. Butch groaned at Brick.

"Still don't see why I have to be nice to them." He moaned.

"You don't, but me and Boomer have managed to put the past behind us, you should aswell." Brick replied. Buttercup leaned over and ruffled Butch's hair like he was a kid, and began to grin like an idiot.

"Listen to your brother, Twitch. It should be funny watching you suffer while you act nice to me." She joked, causing everyone in the car to laugh, well except Butch. Her sisters were glad to see her change in attitude.

"Shut up, Butterbitch." Buttercup chuckled and sat back down, kicking his seat like a child on a plane. Butch groaned again. He knew this wasn't going to be fun. Having to deal with a female version of himself was bad enough, the fact that it was Buttercup made it ten times worse.

Buttercup was going to have fun teasing Butch though..

* * *

Maxine walked through the school gates, and found Brody sitting on their favourite bench. She smiled at the sight of him and walked over. She sat down beside him and kissed him on the cheek, suprising him. He looked at her then smiled when he seen who it was.

"Hey, Max." He put his arm around her. She grinned and snuggled into his shoulder, her hand over his. He had missed getting time alone with her considering she was always with either Brick or he was always with Butch.

"I missed you last night, why didn't you come over?" She pouted.

"Sorry, I had to babysit Tessa." He explained. Tessa was Brody's little sister, who happened to not like Maxine, for un-known reasons. Maxine nodded in understanding and hugged into him more.

"It's okay, I just wanted you over to talk about something. Have you noticed how Buttercup has been acting?" Maxine asked. Brody nodded, guessing that this question would come up eventually. He was a lot closer to Blossom than he was Buttercup, but even he could tell that Buttercup wasn't happy.

"Yeah, I have. I'm sure she'll be fine thought." Brody smiled at her. "You worry too much."

Maxine smiled back. "I know. I'm still going to talk to her, see if I can figure out what's going on." That's what Brody loved about her. She was so caring, which you wouldn't expect considering she hardly knew Buttercup, not as well as the others anyway.

"Good luck with that, Max. Now, we need to get to class and start planning the party, is under a week away!" Brody said grinning. Maxine rolled her eyes playfully and giggled.

"You're not planning on doing any actual school work today, are you?" She already knew the answer.

Brody simply smiled and led her to class, holding her hand. The couple blissfully started to plan the party which Brody promised would be the best one so far. This year's party was going to blow all the other's out the park, he promised, and one thing about Brody is, he never breaks promises.

* * *

Blossom walked into class with Brick, and they took their usual seats near the front. The teacher began to speak, but most of the students weren't paying attention. Brick wasn't. He was sitting doodling on his work book, causing Blossom to roll her eyes.

"Stop drawing things, we need to work on our project." Blossom complained. Brick put his pen down and crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat and glaring at Blossom with a bored expression. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. Let's work. So, we're writing about the Big Bang, shouldn't we just write down the facts?" Brick asked.

"That's too easy. We need to make it interesting if we don't want to fail. We could do a video depicting the theory?" Blossom suggested. Although Brick was very smart, all the large words were giving him a headache. He was planning on making her do most of the work. After all this was pretty boring already.

Brick nodded. "Let's do it. We can do power point's with pictures and stuff. Should keep everyone interested." Blossom raised her eyebrow.

"Let me guess, when you say we can do power point's with pictures, you mean I can do power point's with pictures while you sit back and count how many brain cells you have left?" Blossom was pretty funny when she wanted to be. Even made Brick laugh.

"Funny, Pinky, and yes. I like your idea." Brick smirked as her face went red with anger. It was fun to be civil and still mean to her, it was like the best of both worlds. Blossom began to write down idea's while Brick sat back and did nothing. She hated how easily he could get on her nerves.

"Who are you going to Brody's party with?" Brick asked, breaking the silence. Blossom sighed and dropped her pencil, giving him an annoyed glare. "I'm trying to work!" She moaned.

"I can see that, but I'm bored, so let's take a break and talk. Who are you going with?" Brick repeated. Blossom gave up trying to get back to her work, and turned to face him.

"I don't know, Brick. If you haven't realised the only boys I know in this school are either interested in my sister, my ex enemy's or dating someone else. I don't have much options, do I?" Blossom said. Brick chuckled in amusement.

"You have a point there."

Blossom turned back to him. "Who are_ you_ taking?" The grin on his face made her think it must be someone special.

"Carly Clarke." He said proudly. "She has to be one of the hottest girls in this school, and she happens to be head over heals for me. She asked me this morning, boy Butch wasn't happy." He chuckled. Blossom smiled and laughed too. She was proud of him..he really looked happy.

"Well good for you, does she have a twin brother?" Blossom joked. Brick laughed at her comment.

"You'll find someone in time. You're my counterpart which proves you are obviously insanely attractive. Guys will be queuing up around the block to ask you." Brick said. Blossom was shocked that he had complimented her, even though he was also complimenting himself.

"I guess being friends with you isn't that bad." Blossom smiled at Brick. He nodded, smiling back. They continued to work on their project, getting along instead of talking through the writing on their books. They got closer in that small time they had to work together, and both realised mabey being civil wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Bubbles was looking for Tyler. She walked down the main hall, towards his locker. Her smile got wider when she saw him there. She made her way over to him. Just then she saw the locker door shut, and he wasn't alone. Bubbles's smile faded when she saw a girl with him, she was all over him.

"I can't wait for the party, TJ. I'm gonna look even better with you as arm candy." The girl he was with spoke, smiling happily. Bubbles was shocked. Not only had he asked someone else, but that girl looked like a prostitute. Her clothes were far too revealing and her blonde hair put shame to all blondes.

"Yeah, I can't wait either." Tyler put his arm around her and led her down the hall, in the other direction that Bubbles was standing. She wanted to break down right there. Her hand curled into a fist, etching to punch something.

A voice spoke from beside her. "Didn't take him very long to find someone new, did it?" Boomer.

"Why is he taking that girl? I thought he liked me.." Bubbles pouted. Boomer looked at her sadly. "That's Ty for you. He's a player, at least you got out before you really started to like him." He said. She wasn't even listening to Boomer right now, she was just thinking of all the things Tyler had said, how they were all lies.

"I have to go." Bubbles said before turning around. Boomer frowned as he watched her go, knowing this was his fault. He sighed and walked to his class.

_At least I can ask her now_, he thought.

* * *

Buttercup was in the gym, where her boxing class was held. Although the class was over, so it was just her. She sat on the bench and thought to herself. She came here to get some privacy, although she knew that she wouldn't get much of that. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Maxine enter.

Maxine walked over and sat down on the bench beside her. Buttercup continued to stare straight ahead at the wall, as she wasn't in the mood for a friendly chat.

"Buttercup." She still didn't avert her stare. Maxine sighed and continued to talk, aware that she wouldn't be getting an answer from the green eyed girl. "You don't have to talk, just listen."

"I don't know you very well, heck I've only known you for a few weeks. All I know about you is you're the only girl here that has come close to being as strong-minded as me, but lately your losing that rep. You might not want to admit something is wrong, but it's the best thing for you."

Buttercup finally turned her head to look at Maxine, who looked genuinely worried. Buttercup nodded slowly and stood up, ready to walk away. Maxine stood in front of her and stopped her. "If you don't talk to someone, I'll make you." Buttercup sighed.

"Move out of my way." Buttercup said emotionless. Maxine narrowed her eyes and stepped out of the way. Buttercup glanced at her one last time before walking straight ahead and out the door. Maxine crossed her arms and shook her head at her failed attempt, and followed her out.

* * *

**Well sorry it took a while but I actually had to cut this chapter in half with how big it was.**

**Next Chapter - Buttercup finally comes to terms with her emotions, with the help of a reluctant Butch. Boomer asks Bubbles to the party, and Blossom starts to get dangerously close to Brick.**

**~Sorry it took a while but I hope you like it anyway! Please review.~**

**Allison Peirce**


	5. I Don't Have Feelings For You!

**Townsville High**

**~Hey people! Thanks for the reviews.~**

**Chapter Five - I don't have feelings for you!**

* * *

"Am I boring you, Buttercup?"

..

"MISS UTONIUM!"

Buttercup's head shot up from her desk rather quickly. She saw her teacher standing before her, with an angry look on his face. Buttercup's head was spinning, she hadn't even realised that she had fallen asleep. She looked over to the other desk to see Brick and Butch laughing at the angry look on their teachers face.

"Uh..sorry." Buttercup muttered. Mr Greg, their 40 year old French teacher, turned around and went back to teaching the class. Buttercup glanced back over to Butch who was still laughing. She couldn't help but smile at how easily amused he could get.

Buttercup's eyes closed again as her breathing started getting slower again. She tried desperately to open her eyes again but it seemed impossible. She began to panic and gasp for air, then she heard her name getting called.

"BUTTERCUP!" Butch's voice rang through her head.

Her eyes finally opened a little, and she was on the ground. When had she fainted? Buttercup saw Butch trying desperately to keep her awake, but with one last gasp her eyes closed again.

Butch was horrified.

"Buttercup!?" He screamed again.

Mr Greg ran over and examined the situation, and the pair both sighed in relief when Buttercup began to breathe normally again. "Take her to the nurses office, please, Mr Jojo." Mr Greg commanded.

"Yeah, I will." Butch said as he picked her up bridal style and began to walk out of the class. He noticed Brick pull out his phone and dial a number, probably calling either Blossom or Bubbles.

Butch walked to the nurses office and lay Buttercup down on the bed, watching as she stirred. He hated seeing her like this. Why had he not noticed something was wrong? The way her stomach always hurt after boxing class, and her attitude change. What was wrong with her?

"Mr Jojo, what happened?" Miss Matthew, the school nurse, asked.

"She was fine then out of no where she fainted." Butch explained, not taking his eyes off Buttercup. He was confused on why he got so worried, he was only being civil with her because his brothers were, right?

"Okay, I'm guessing it's just too much stress, but just in case it's something more dire, I'll go run some tests. You can go back to class, or wait with her, if you would prefer that?" Miss Matthew asked. Butch replied that he would rather stay with her, and so the nurse walked off to run a couple tests.

Butch watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She gazed at Butch and yanked her arm away, noticing he was clutching to it for dear life. Buttercup looked shocked that he was any where near her, considering they weren't in the gym. She finally spoke.

"Where am I?" Buttercup asked, confused. She had never been in the nurses office before, so she wasn't aware of her surroundings. It didn't take long for her to figure out. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You fainted in class." Butch replied. Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. "I'm aware of that, Twitch. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be off annoying some first years?" She shot at him.

Butch smiled. Same old Buttercup. "The nurse said I could wait with you, so here I am." Buttercup raised her eyebrow.

"But why?" She repeated.

"You ask _way_ too many questions." Butch said, sitting on the seat beside the bed. Buttercup sat up and crossed her arms, giving him an unsatisfied look.

Butch sighed. "Don't flatter yourself, do you really think I would pass the opportunity to skip class and not get detention?" He asked with a charming smirk. Buttercup rolled her eyes again. Miss Matthew came back into the room and smiled at the now awake Buttercup.

"You're awake, great. You obviously are fairly new and haven't been to the nurses office before. I am Miss Matthews." She smiled brightly, to brightly for Buttercup's taste. "I assume the reason you passed out was because of a huge amount of stress. Is there anything bothering you?" Buttercup was really getting sick of being asked that. She simply shook her head, causing Miss Matthews to look at her skeptically.

"Okay, well I excuse you from your next class. Go and get some fresh air, and Butch, please keep an eye on her." Butch nodded. Buttercup sighed, thinking he was probably just happy to get out of another class. She was aswell. The pair walked out of the room, and headed outside to get some air.

Buttercup didn't know, but Butch was planning on finding out exactly what was wrong with her, it wouldn't be as easy as he thought..

* * *

Boomer walked into the library during his free period, where he knew Bubbles would be. He saw her at one of the tables, studying for her English test. He thought she looked so beautiful. She was twirling her hair with her finger and sitting with a confused expression as she skimmed through the book. He walked over to the blonde, and took a seat beside her. Bubbles looked up in surprise, and smiled when she saw who was sitting beside her. He smiled back.

"Boomer, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"I can read, you know." He chuckled charmingly.

Bubbles laughed also. "I know that, it's just this isn't where you usually spend your free period." She had a point there. Usually he spent his free period on the field, flirting with the cheerleaders, but now that he had his eye on Bubbles, he would rather spend time with her.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Boomer said, suddenly getting very nervous. She thought he was cute when he got nervous. Bubbles smiled brightly. "Ask away."

"Well, considering the party is tomorrow, and we have no dates, mabey we should go with each other." Bubbles looked at him quizzically. "As friends, of course!" Boomer added.

Bubbles laughed a little at her assumption, and smiled. "_Of course_." She repeated. "I'll go with you, Boomer. It'll be fun to go with such a good friend, more fun that it would have been with Tyler anyway." Boomer sighed in relief, although a little saddened about her calling him such a good friend.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow." He grinned.

Boomer got up and walked out of the library, smiling like an idiot. Sure, he felt bad that he lied but it was for the best, right? Now she could spend time with him and soon return the feelings. It was just going to be hard going through the party without her finding out what he had done, but it was a task he was willing to take.

* * *

"You really are a jerk, you know that?" Tyler turned to face a livid Maxine.

He smiled in a charming sort of way and nodded. "I know that, but why do you think so?" His British accent and charming smile wasn't going to make Maxine any less mad at him, so he gave up. It was hard to charm a girl who already had a boyfriend.

"I just heard that you asked Amanda Whittley to the party? I thought you were serious about Bubbles! Why aren't you taking her!? Mandy Whittley is a cheap prostitute compared to Bubbles, how could yo-" Tyler cut her off just in time.

"Wow! Calm down, Max. I wanted to take Barbie to the party but she wasn't interested." Maxine raised her eyebrow at the brunette boy. She didn't look impressed.

She scoffed. "Of course she was interested. She's crazy about you!" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Blondie is a great actress, clearly. She told Boomer she didn't want to go with me, so I asked Whittley. If you want to scream at someone for leading someone on, you should be screaming at Blondie." Maxine's expression softened.

"She has a name." Maxine said angrily. "-And that makes no sence. Bubbles never stops talking about you, she's practically got Miss Cairns written all over her maths book. She can't have just lost interest in a day."

Tyler narrowed his eyes to Maxine and shot his hands up. "Look, I wanted something to happen with her, she's the first girl I've been serious about in a long time, but she clearly doesn't want to do anything about it. The girl is a grade A mind fuck, and I can't be bothered with girls like that. I'm taking Whittley to the party, end off."

He walked off in a mood, leaving behind a very confused Maxine.

_Something doesn't seem right about this,_ Maxine thought aloud.

* * *

Buttercup sat down on the grass outside of the school, Butch sitting beside her. She took in the air and calmed herself down a little. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed him staring from the corner of her eye. She turned to him with a bored expression plastered all over her face.

"If you want, I can just say you're watching me and you can go off with someone you actually want to spend time with." She suggested. He smiled and chuckled.

"I want to spend time with you, I have to right? I think it's you that doesn't want to spend time with me." He raised his eyebrow smiling. Buttercup clapped and gave him a spiteful grin.

"Well done, Twitch." She looked away. "There's got to a million other places you want to be, so fuck off and leave me alone."

Butch realised why she was his counterpart. She was mean with a mouth to prove it. He did notice how she had changed a lot since they were kids though, she was less calice. He kind of liked it. Of course he didn't like her, but she was entertaining.

"Listen, ButterBitch." She rolled her eyes at the name, and he continued. "I might only be being nice because Brick said so, but the truth is, I don't mind it. I mean Blossom is a little stuck up and Bubbles is an airhead but you..you're pretty fun."

Buttercup balled her fists, ready to hit him for the comment on her sisters, but he raised his hands in defence. She narrowed her eyes and let her guard down. "I know you hate me, believe me, I don't care for you much either, but I'm willing to be nice, if you are too."

She looked disgusted by the thought of even being nice to him. "I'll never be nice to you, Butch. You were born to kill me! You can't have a conversation with me without insulting me or my sisters, how can I be friends with you?"

"We don't have to be friends. Unless you like the idea of friends with benefits?" He smirked at the look on her face. She went red in embarrasment and anger. Buttercup stood up and began to walk away from him, causing him to chase after her.

"Wait!" He cried. "Obviously you don't like that idea." She gave him a bitter look with her arms crossed. He sighed and continued. "I'll leave you alone on one condition."

She raised her eyebrow. "What condition would that be?"

"You have to tell me what's wrong with you. Why you've been hostile and bitchy, I mean, more than before." He chuckled.

Buttercup looked at him desperately. "Okay..you really want to know?"

He nodded.

"I changed, okay? When we moved to Citysville I really started to clean up my act, and stop getting into trouble all the time, and it worked! But..being back here, it's just reminded me of the girl I used to be, the one that's coming back day by day." She shot. Butch's expression softened.

It looked like it was hard for her to say this, but considering how long the words had been bottled up, they were now shooting out like cannon fire. "..It reminds me that my dad's gone. I had finally forgotten, but coming back here brought all of that back. I can't do this, Butch! I can't be that girl anym-" Buttercup was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. She looked at Butch, startled, and pulled away.

"What was that for?" She looked stunned, but weirdly enough, not angry.

Butch smirked. "Well usually when girls are yelling or crying that's my way of calming them down." Buttercup scoffed and turned away from him.

"Well never do it again. I told you what was wrong, so now you have to hold your part of the deal, and leave me alone." Buttercup spat before walking off. Butch stood still, knowing better than to run after her again. He didn't think he'd be so upset about her wanting to leave him alone, mabey he was getting soft.

Butch narrowed his eyes. "Whatever." He spat, knowing she couldn't hear, and walked away.

* * *

It had been a long day, and the girls were now home.

Buttercup had went strait to her room, although Blossom assumed it was just because she wasn't feeling well after today's incident in French class. Bubbles was picking out a brilliant Halloween party outfit in the living room with Blossom.

"What should I go as?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

"Well what is Boomer going as?" Blossom knew about her date, and was well aware it was a friend thing, although she figured that it was more than that. Bubbles shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure, I guess I could just go as an angel or something." Blossom nodded smiling.

"That sounds good." She had already decided to go as a witch. "Listen, I'm quite exhausted, so I'm going for a nap on the couch." She said as she lay down on the couch.

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, I'll just go upstairs and order an outfit." The blonde picked up her laptop and made her way upstairs. Blossom closed her eyes and rest her head to the side, letting herself drift to sleep..

KNOCK.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Really!? I need to sleep!" She moaned as she got up to answer the door. She walked over and opened it, gasping in surprise at who was there. Brick. What the hell?

"Brick, what are you doing at my house? We didn't arrange to work on the project today." Blossom moaned. Brick smiled and walked inside, not waiting for an invite. Blossom closed the door and turned around with her arms crossed.

"I came to see you, actually." Blossom raised her eyebrow.

"Okay..what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Brick didn't even reply, instead he walked closer to her. She uncrossed her arms and waited for him to say something. He grabbed her and pulled her into a shocking but very passionate kiss. She was stunned but found herself kissing back with just as much passion. It was heaven.

She broke the kiss and stared at him in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"..You know you wanted to." She raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I don't have feeling for you!"

Brick smiled charmingly. "Are you sure about that?"...

Blossom shot up and panted. It was all a dream? She really had fallen asleep. Blossom rubbed her temples and lay back down, panting again. What did that dream mean?

Unless..

Oh god, she has feelings for Brick Jojo.

Blossom's mouth hung wide open.

* * *

**Wooo, too soon? Oh well, it seemed right. Well the next chapter is the Halloween party, it's going to be very exiting! Lots of cliffhangers and excitement! You wont want to miss it!**

**Next Chapter - Boomer spends the night making sure that Bubbles doesn't learn of his deceit. Blossom tries to tell Brick that she is starting to have feelings for him. Buttercup gets a date to the party, who happens to have a complicated past with Maxine. And Tyler uses his date to make Bubbles jealous.**

**~Thanks for reading guys! Please, please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	6. Jealousy Is My Favourite Game, Part One

**Townsville High**

**~Hey people! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be in two parts, it is very long!~**

**Chapter Six - Jealousy is my favorite game, Part One.**

* * *

Buttercup walked into the gym for Boxing class.

She sighed in relief when she noticed that Butch was no where to be seen. After the other day, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Buttercup stood in front of her punching bag and let it loose. She was getting all her anger out. Her anger at Butch. After a minute or two, she heard someone clapping behind her.

She spun around and seen a very attractive boy clapping.

He had black hair like Butch's, but not spikey, in a messy style. His eyes were bright blue, and absolutely gorgeous. Buttercup wasn't one of those girls who would swoon at an attractive boy thought, so she didn't even crack a smile.

"You're pretty impressive." He grinned. "I'm Brett Jonas, and you are?"

She didn't look amused. "Leaving."

Buttercup began to walk away, but Brett caught up with her. She turned to him with her arms crossed. His smile was so inviting, it was making her want to talk to him.

"Listen, I know you don't have a date to Brody McKane's party tonight, so I just wanted to know if you'd go with me." Buttercup's facial expression remained bored and unimpressed. Brett chuckled at her. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in you like that, I just need a date and you do too. We could both help each other out a bit."

Buttercup sighed, realising he had a point. "Fine, just try not to annoy me all night, pretty boy." She hissed.

"I won't, pretty girl." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and walked away. Brett's smile only grew wider when he saw someone he once knew walk past. Maxine glared at him with daggers, and walked away. Brett smirked as he watched her leave. "This should be fun." He said aloud.

* * *

Blossom was a wreck.

She had been avoiding Brick all day, all because of that dream she had about him. Who could blame her? It was pretty much her subconscious warning her that she had feelings for him, which she was sure she didn't have. It was going to be hard to avoid him when they would both be at the same party tonight.

She began banging her head on the table at the thought. She couldn't avoid him much longer. Just when her head was getting sore, she heard someone chuckle and sit down beside her.

"You'll get brain-damage doing that, you know?" Brody.

_Thank god, it's not Brick._

Blossom looked up and sighed. "Hey, Brody. What are you doing in the library? Shouldn't you be planning the party tonight?" She asked politely.

"It's all done. Me and Max pulled an allnighter and got everything done." He explained. "Now, usually when girls start banging their heads on tables, it means boy trouble. I might be a boy myself, but you can talk to me about it."

Blossom smiled widely. "It would be pretty weird talking to you about this. You're pretty darn close with the guy." Brody's eyebrow raised and he got a thought. He gave her a serious look, one that would seem funny under different circumstances.

"It isn't Butch, is it?" Blossom made a face and shook her head. Brody laughed it off, but seemed embarrassed for even thinking it would be him. Then he realised who it was and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, It's Brick." She nodded, and he continued. "That's pretty unexpected."

She rolled her eyes. "Your telling me."

"Listen, Brick is my girlfriend's best friend, so I know him pretty well. It took a lot for him to be nice to you after your.._history_, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't like you at all. You just need to tell him how you feel. Tonight." Brody suggested. Blossom frowned after that and let her face fall on the table again.

"He's going with Carly Clark." Her voice sounded a little muffled considering she had face-planted a table. Blossom couldn't see Brody, but she knew his facial expression was somewhat impressed. Obviously this girl was the real deal.

"Well mabey you just need to prove to him that even thought his date is perfect, and totally gorgeous-" Blossom groaned at his comment. "-She's got nothing on you. Just tell him how you feel, or you will regret it."

Blossom brought her head back up and turned to him. "You're right, Brody. Thanks."

"Anytime." He smiled.

"Oh, damn!" Blossom exclaimed. "I haven't even asked anyone to the party! I've been so wrapped up in this Brick thing I forgot you needed a date."

Brody shrugged. "You can be the exception. After all you don't need a date, considering you'll be leaving with someone else's." He smirked in a cute way. Blossom rolled her eyes and laughed. Brody bidded farewell and left Blossom to think about what she was going to say to Brick.

* * *

Bubbles opened her front door, and smiled when she saw Boomer.

His jaw dropped when he saw her. She looked angelic, which was what she was going for, considering she dressed up as an angel. She was wearing a white summer dress, which had small straps and a puffy skirt. She also wore white heels and a halo which she bought from the costume shop.

"You look so beautiful." Boomer said, forgetting that he was in charge of his own mouth. Bubbles blushed awkwardly. She started to wonder if he was taking her as a friend, or if he thought this was a real date.

"..Thanks, Boomer." She replied politely.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get a move on!" Buttercup said as she pushed past the pair and stormed into Boomer's car. Buttercup hadn't made as much as an effort. She was going as a vampire, so she put on a black shirt, black shorts, red cape and red high tops. No effort. She still managed to make herself look amazing though.

Blossom came down the stairs looking like she had put a lot more effort in. She wore a beautiful long red dress, black tights and red heels. Her dark red hair was in perfect curls. She looked very gorgeous, obviously wanting to impress someone.

"You look amazing, Bloss." Bubbles beamed. Boomer admired her aswell, but still thought she didn't look half as good as Bubbles. Blossom smiled at her sister and walked out, as did the two blondes. Butch and Brick were going to take Brick's car and meet them there. They all hopped in Boomer's car, and set off for Brody's house.

After a short ride, they appeared at his house. The girls were shocked at how beautiful this house was. It was large, not like a Mansion, but close. White picket fences trailed along the front, and into the gorgeous garden. The house was white too, with a red door. They had never seen such a beautiful house.

"Holly crap, dude!" Buttercup gasped. "Brody's rich!" She added. Boomer chuckled and got out of the car, opening the door for the girls to do also. "Yeah, he doesn't like telling people though." Boomer mentioned.

"You know, I always wondered what Maxine seen in that boy, now I know." Buttercup joked, making Bubbles laugh. Blossom wasn't pleased with that comment and elbowed her sister in the side.

"Be nice, Buttercup." Blossom scolded. Buttercup rolled her eyes and began walking towards the house. She seen many teenagers around the house, a couple she recognised from school. They all walked in the house, and were greeted by Brody and Maxine.

"Glad you guys could make it." Brody said. He was dressed as a police officer, with a perfect costume, and Maxine was dressed as an escaped 'Jail Bird' wearing a striped black and white dress and heels. They looked very cute.

"Yeah, Brick and Butch are already here." Maxine said. Buttercup rolled her eyes when she saw her date, Brett, walk in. She began to walk over to him, and smiled politely, although she didn't really like this boy at all.

She sighed. "Hi Brett. You didn't dress up? Lucky. My sister forced me to." Brett chuckled at her, and admired her outfit. She looked pretty good in it, although she made no effort what-so-ever.

"I think you look amazing." Brett said with a charming smile.

"This isn't a date, you can't say shit like that. You don't even know my name." Buttercup narrowed her eyes. She was getting annoyed already, this boy was something else.

Brett grinned. "Tell me then."

"Buttercup."

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." He was even more charming that Tyler, which was hard to achieve. Buttercup wasn't falling for it though, she wasn't her sister. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I'm going now, try not to drool on my cape." She spat before walking away to go find her sisters. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that her sisters were with Brick and Butch. Now she had to deal with Butch, great. She sighed and walked off to find someone else.

She saw Maxine running up to her. "Buttercup..is your date Brett Jonas!?" Buttercup was slightly worried by her tone of voice. Maxine must have seen them talking.

"Yeah, he is. Why?" She spoke slowly.

Maxine frowned. "He's an absolute prat, I'd stay far away from him if I were you!" Buttercup raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Max. I needed a date and so did he, but we're not dating. I can't stand the boy, he's got about as much charm as a box of hair." Maxine laughed and sighed in relief.

"Good."

"Why do you hate him so much anyway?" Buttercup asked, entruiged.

"..I don't hate him, I don't even know him. I've just heard that he's a bad guy." Maxine said unconvincingly. Buttercup could tell there was more to the story, but didn't want to force it out of her, so she let it go.

"Well you don't need to worry, I'm keeping my distance from him anyway." Buttercup said. Maxine smiled brightly and muttered something about going to see Brody before walking off. Buttercup watched her go, trying to think what Brett could have done that was so bad, that Maxine didn't want him near her. She was determined to find out.

Meanwhile, Bubbles spotted Tyler and his blonde bombshell of a date, Amanda.

He had his arm around her and was whispering something into her ear, making her giggle like a child. Bubbles scoffed. She crossed her arms and sent death glares his way. He noticed her and stared into her eyes for a second, before turning his attention back to his date. He kissed her. Bubbles didn't want to see this anymore. Tyler said something to Amanda, and she left. He looked back over to Bubbles and began walking over to her. She walked up to him too.

"Oh shit." Boomer cursed when he saw them walking over to each other. He ran up and pulled Bubbles back by the arm. She stumbled back a bit and looked at Boomer, confusion on her face.

"Let's get a drink or something." He said before dragging her away from Tyler. Tyler raised his eyebrow, for the first time, realising who her date was. He looked very angry. Tyler narrowed his eyes before walking back over to his date, ready for the games to begin. After all, jealousy was his favorite game.

* * *

Butch walked into the main hall, and seen Bubbles and Boomer chatting. He wasn't paying much attention but was quite amused by what Boomer was wearing. A brown wig and beach clothes. Much like..oh dear god. Butch sighed and walked over to the pair.

Butch smacked his forehead. "Boomer, did you seriously come to a Halloween party as Charlie Sheen?" Boomer glared at his brother and nodded. Butch rolled his eyes at the idiot he called a brother.

"Think about it, I'm Charlie Sheen, she's an angel." He motioned between the both of them. "That makes her_ 'Charlie's Angel'_..like the movie!"

Butch sighed. "You too really need to get lives."

"Hey, it was his idea!" Bubbles exclaimed. She didn't like people talking to her like that. Butch wasn't surprised, this idea had Boomer written all over it. Butch hadn't even dressed up, he found it childish. Butch decided to change the conversation before the two blonde's decided to argue.

"Have you seen Buttercup? I want to annoy her." Butch said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Bubbles pointed to the other end of the main hall, where Buttercup was drinking her body weight in alcohol and watching Brett with narrow eyes. Butch smirked and walked over, causing her to stiffen and look away.

He sat down beside her and took the bottle she was holding, and took a long swig. "Well this party is pretty interesting. Why am I not surprised that you're the girl who sits, drinking alone, in the corner?" He teased. Buttercup gave him a death glare before snatching the bottle back. He chuckled.

"You're mad about last night, aren't you?" He asked.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Buttercup said before taking another swig of the bottle. Butch chuckled again and turned to her, before grabbing the bottle off of her again, making her very annoyed.

"Usually girls are begging me to kiss them, you should be thankful." Butch smirked at the look on her face. She grabbed the bottle back and stood up.

"Look, you helped me out the other night, and you said you'd leave me alone, so why are you still here!?" She snapped. Butch stood up, ready to argue. Buttercup looked ready to kill, she didn't like spending time with Butch, obviously she didn't.

Butch opened his mouth to shoot something back, when a feminine voice interrupted him.

"Butchie! I've been looking for you everywhere." A short girl said. Buttercup was disgusted. This girl had very long brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. She was wearing a french maid uniform, sorry, a _slutty_ french maid uniform. The dress she wore didn't leave much to the imagination. This was obviously Butch's date.

"Go back in the living room, Rachel. I'll be back in a second, babe." He said giving her a charming smile. Rachel smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before skipping back into the living room. Buttercup scoffed and gave him a look.

"Don't let me keep you," She spat. "Go back to your date."

With that said, Buttercup stormed off to go find someone. She walked into the living room, and saw Brett, chatting with a few fellow members of the football team. She smirked and walked over to him. Buttercup tapped his shoulder, and he turned around, smiling when he saw her.

"Buttercup, nice to see yo-" He was cut off mid-sentence when Buttercup crashed her lips onto his. He was a little stunned, but kissed back. His arms wrapped around her, but Buttercup stood perfectly still. She didn't kiss a lot of guys so she wasn't sure how to act.

Two people where watching, one annoyed, and the other worried.

"What the _hell_ is she doing!?" Maxine cried.

Butch shrugged. "I don't know, trying to make me jealous." Maxine raised her eyebrow at Butch, finding that answer a little confusing. She furrowed her brows.

"Jealous? Since when were you too anything more than acquaintances."

"I kissed her." He stated. "I'm guessing she's either making me jealous, or trying to give me the hint that she's not interested in me."

Maxine sighed. "I think it's the second one, Butch, but either way Brett is not the person she should be doing this with! He's a really bad guy, we need to get her away from him." Butch raised his eyebrow.

"Whenever you see Brett in school, you give him evil glares and walk away. What could he have done that was so bad?" Butch was curious. Maxine shook her head slowly, not taking her eyes away from the pair that were now in a heated kiss.

"It doesn't matter, just do something." She walked away.

Butch raised his eyebrow again, watching the pair.

* * *

"Brick." Blossom said nervously.

He turned around and smiled at Blossom. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked dressed up as a devil. He had a red cape like Buttercup's, but slightly different, and horns. He wore all red clothing, and looked absolutely adorable. Blossom smiled nervously. She was going to tell him about the dream, and that she was starting to have feeling for him. It would be hard trying to tear him away from his date, thought.

"Hey, Pinky," He motioned towards a brunette he was with. "This is Carly." Carly looked Blossom up and down, and smiled deviously. Blossom could tell it wasn't genuine. She had heard this girl was quite a mean girl, so she wasn't expecting her to be nice at all. Carly was as tall as Brick, taller than Blossom, and had long strait blonde hair with hints of red. She was dressed as a cat, with a latex black costume. She looked amazing.

"Hello." Blossom said awkwardly. Carly narrowed her eyes at the red-head, but then smiled sweetly, obviously in a fake way.

"Nice to meet you, Blossom. That's quite an interesting name, you must have some fascinating parents." Blossom's smile faded at the mention of parents. She hated being reminded of her father, who was no longer here. Brick noticed this and quickly changed the conversation.

"Uh..Carls, can you go find Boomer for me? I need to ask him something." Brick said, eager to get her away. He liked Carly but she obviously wasn't fond of Blossom, and this party didn't need any more drama. Carly nodded.

"Sure, babe." She said sweetly. Carly gave Blossom a devious smile before pulling Brick into a passionate kiss. Blossom actually had to look away. When she pulled away, Carly smirked before walking off to find Boomer. Brick smiled sheepishly before turning back to Blossom.

"She seems..nice." Blossom said.

"Oh, she can be mean but she's amazing once you get to know her." Brick said. Blossom sighed and looked away, crossing her arms. How could she tell him she has feelings for him, when he's so interested in this date of his. Blossom was starting to regret even coming here in the first place.

"I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm going to go get very drunk." Brick said chuckling. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Blossom nodded, and watched him leave. She felt all her emotions at once; pain, sadness, regret, even hatred towards Carly. She didn't want to feel like this, but she didn't have a choice. Mabey once he got drunk she'd be able to get him away from her, hopefully.

* * *

"Wow, what brought _that_ on?" Brett asked, glaring at Buttercup. She slyly looked at Butch, then back at Brett, and smirked.

"Just trying to annoy someone. Hope you don't mind." Buttercup said with a smile. Brett chuckled and shook his head. He didn't mind at all, after all, he found Buttercup very attractive. Who wouldn't?

"You know, I was warned about you," Buttercup said. "Apparently you're a pretty bad guy."

Brett smirked. "That I am. Let me guess, it was Max that warned you?"

"Yeah. Any idea why she dislikes you so much?" Buttercup raised her eyebrow, hoping to get the truth out of him. See, she figured if she kissed him, and batted her eyelashes, she could get the information out of him. Smart girl. Too bad Butch thought it had to do with him.

"No idea." Brett said.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Weird. Well, if I need your assistance again, I'll be back. See you around, Brett." She said before walking away, an annoyed look on her face. If even she couldn't get this information out of him, it wouldn't be easy for anyone else to. She needed a new plan.

In the other room, Bubbles was downing her sorrows with alcohol. She didn't even drink, but having to watch Tyler smooch the face off Amanda wasn't fun, and she didn't want to do it in her right mind. She sighed when she saw Tyler and Amanda acting all cute on the couch. He was kissing her in a way that first loves would, and it made Bubbles sick.

This Amanda girl was attractive, but had nothing on Bubbles, so why was he so interested. Bubbles let out a long sigh and took another drink, trying to rid her mind of him.

"I'm going to talk to him, and find out why he came with her." Bubbles told Boomer. He widened his eyes and spoke quickly before she could stand up and make a scene.

"No!" He blurted out.

"No?" Bubbles repeated in confusion.

Boomer thought quickly. "I mean..he wont tell you anyway. He'll either say something to upset you or say nothing at all. Trust me, I'm his bestmate, I'd know." Boomer had never thought that fast before, it was giving him a headache.

"You're right. Mabey I could make him jealous? After all, you only want something you can't have right?" Bubbles said with a very cute smirk. Boomer raised his eyebrow at her idea.

"Well who are you gonna use to make him jea-" Oh, of course. Him. Bubbles put her hands on his neck and pulled his face towards hers, pulling him into a kiss that made Boomer want to scream and jump about in joy. Of course this isn't how he imagined their first kiss, but he wasn't complaining.

She pulled away and looked at Tyler who was glaring at them in anger, completely ignoring Amanda who was trying to get his attention. Bubbles smiled in achievement.

"That should do it." She beamed. "..Boomer? Are you okay?"

Boomer was looking strait ahead, still as a statue. He was so mesmerized by that kiss he couldn't move or even function properly. Bubbles snapped her fingers in his face but nothing, then started waving.

"Earth to Boomer!?"

"..Wha?" Boomer snapped out of it.

"Thank's, now mabey he'll realise that he shouldn't have brought her. You're amazing! The best friend I could ever have." She grinned before getting up and going to talk to Blossom. Boomer sighed at the word friend that escaped her lips. He banged his head on the table he was sitting at and groaned.

"What the hell was that!?" Tyler.

_To be continued.._

* * *

**Soooo much jealousy in this chapter! There will be more in part two;) Please tell me what you guys thought.**

**Next Chapter - Blossom tells Brick how she feels. Boomer and Tyler fight. Bubbles finds out the truth and Brody finds out about Maxine's history with Brett.**

**~Thanks for reading guys! Please, please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	7. Jealousy is my favourite game, Part Two

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reviews. Here is part two!~**

**Chapter Seven - Jealousy is my favourite game, Part Two.**

* * *

_Previously.._

_"Thank's, now mabey he'll realise that he shouldn't have brought her. You're amazing! The best friend I could ever have." She grinned before getting up and going to talk to Blossom. Boomer sighed at the word friend that escaped her lips. He banged his head on the table he was sitting at and groaned._

_"What the hell was that!?" Tyler._

_To be continued.._

"Well?" Tyler pushed.

"It was nothing." Boomer replied. Tyler crossed his arms and gave Boomer a look. Boomer kept his face strait, not giving him a real answer. Tyler sat down on the seat Bubbles was on, and leaned back a a little.

"I don't believe_ that_ was nothing!" He spat. "I brought Amanda here to make her jealous, and now she's kissing you? How the hell did that happen!?" Boomer sighed.

"Sorry your little plan didn't work out TJ but she doesn't like you. I came with her as a friend, but obviously she wants to be more than that." That was it. Tyler lunged at Boomer, sending him flying of his seat. The pair rolled about, fighting for dominance. Boomer threw a punch his way.

"GUYS!" Maxine screamed. She pulled Tyler off of Boomer and held him back. Tyler was throwing himself forward, trying to lunge himself at Boomer again, but seemed to forget how strong Maxine was. He couldn't escape her grasp so he gave up.

"What is this about!?" Maxine demanded. Tyler narrowed his eyes and pointed at his best friend, glaring with a death stare.

"Him! He's a backstabbing bastard!" Tyler cursed. Boomer stared back at him with narrow eyes also, waiting for Maxine to let go of him so he could hit him. Boomer was no coward, he was willing to fight. Tyler yanked himself from Maxine's grip and stood perfectly still.

"What's the matter? Not gonna fight me!?" Boomer yelled.

Butch appeared beside his brother. "He ain't worth it, Boom. Leave it, yeah?" Boomer continued to stare at Tyler, although his brother was trying to get his attention. Boomer sighed and nodded.

"You're right. He's not worth it." Boomer spat.

"Ty you need to leave. Go home and cool off, I'll see you at school." Maxine said before giving him a hug. Tyler nodded and gave Boomer a final glare before walking off and out the front door. Once he left the party went back to normal, and everyone went back to dancing and having a good time, except for Boomer who was speechless.

Bubbles ran over to him and put a hand to his face, her finger brushing over his cut lip. Boomer winced at the pain but didn't show it. Bubbles frowned.

"I just came through and saw Tyler being held back by Max. Why were you fighting with him?" She asked concerned. Boomer didn't want to lie about why they were fighting, but once he started lying, he wasn't prepared to stop.

"We just got in an argument, nothing big. I'm sure he'll forget about it by tomorrow morning." Boomer said, trying to put her mind at ease. Bubbles frowned again but nodded. Luckily she was a little dumb and didn't question it. Boomer wiped his bleeding lip and strolled over to the kitchen to get a rather large drink.

"Wow." Boomer said as he walked into the kitchen, and seen a very drunk Brick falling about the place. Boomer slapped his forehead as Brick fell to the ground laughing. He must be pretty drunk. Carly was nowhere to be seen, it was just Brick and Boomer in the kitchen.

"How much have you had to drink?" Boomer asked, finally making his presence known. Brick looked up from the ground and shot him a grin, holding a half empty bottle of whiskey up in the air as he tried to stand back up.

"Hey bro!" He said grinning. "Uh..I lost count 2 b-bottles ago."

"Give me the bottle!" Boomer demanded as he held his hand out for the bottle. Brick furrowed his brows and pouted like a child and hugged the bottle close to him. Boomer sighed and picked up Brick's arm, and slung it over his shoulder to help him stand back up.

"Y-You're the best brother ever, y-you know that man?" Brick said as he turned to him. Boomer boaked at the smell of his breath and grabbed the bottle from him, and put it on the table beside him.

"H-Hey! That was m-mine!" Brick stuttered.

"Look, just stand here for a second. I'll go find Butch and ask him to take you home." Boomer said as he removed Brick's arm from his shoulder. He made it half way across the room, and looked back and saw Brick lying on the ground giggling. Boomer groaned and walked over to help him back up.

"Brick? Is he okay?" Blossom said as she walked in, noticing Brick sprawled across the floor.

Boomer sighed in relief. "Thank god. Blossom, can you watch Brick for like ten minutes? I need to go find Butch and convince him to drive Brick home." Blossom nodded and walked over to Brick. Boomer left to go find Butch, leaving the pair alone. Brick looked up and smiled at Blossom.

"Pinky! How is my favourite red-head?" Blossom giggled and sat down beside him.

"I'm good Brick, but you don't look so good. Where's your date?"

Brick sighed. "She left with this g-guy Jason from the football team. I-I guess she didn't like me as much as I thought." Blossom frowned, but suddenly felt a little happy, knowing she could now tell him how she feels. She edged a little closer to him and put her hand on his.

"She doesn't realise what a sweet, smart and lovely guy you are. You're a catch. If she doesn't see that then..she's an idiot." Blossom said smiling. Brick turned to look at her and grinned uncontrollably.

"T-Thanks.." Brick said.

Blossom looked away from him, not wanting to say this while looking at him. "Look, recently I've started having these wierd feelings, ones that I can't hide any more. I like spending time with you, not just because I have to, I actually enjoy it. I-I think I'm falling for you, Brick." She said, still not looking at him.

After a few seconds of dead silence, Blossom turned to face him to see what his expression was, but frowned at what she saw.

"Brick?"

He fell asleep.

Blossom frowned and looked down at the ground. She suddenly heard voices coming closer and looked up, to see Boomer. He didn't have Butch with him. Boomer rolled his eyes when he noticed Brick sleeping, his head practically falling onto Blossom's shoulder.

"I couldn't find Butch. Hate to ask this but you're the only sober one at this party, do you mind driving him home? If it's too much trouble I can wake him up and call him a cab." Boomer said. Blossom shook her head.

"No it's fine, Boomer. I'm not in the mood to party any more any way, I'll drop him off at your house on the way to mine." Blossom replied. Boomer smiled and thanked her before going off to find Bubbles. Blossom sighed and looked down at the now snoring Brick, and slung his arm around her shoulder to get him up.

"Stupid Brick." She muttered.

* * *

Buttercup wandered up to Butch, who was currently making out with Rachel widely on the couch. She smirked as an idea crossed her mind. She ran over and fake gasped, dramatically.

"Butch! How dare you cheat on me with this girl!" Buttercup cried, trying to contain her laughter when she saw the look on Butch's face. He was just about to ask her what she was on about when Rachel stood up with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, he told me he was single!" Rachel apologized. Buttercup smiled politely at her and replied.

"It's fine, hun. You didn't know." She said before slyly smirking at Butch.

Rachel slapped Butch in the face, making Buttercup cough out a surprised laugh, not expecting it to be this good. A red hand print printed itself onto Butch's right cheek.

"I never want to see you again!" Rachel hissed before storming off in a mood. Buttercup laughed again and sat down on the couch beside Butch, smirking in success. Butch turned to her, fuming.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Butch spat angrily.

"I wanted to annoy you." She said casually. "That is our thing now, right?" Butch narrowed his eyes at her and stood up, giving her a glare.

"You're not funny, Butterbitch."

"I think you'll find I am, Twitch."

"Shut up, and stop calling me that!"

"Or what?" She challanged.

Butch was getting so angry he was close to using her as a punching bag, but he stopped himself. Buttercup smirked at the anger shown on his face. She liked knowing she could make his face turn red, it was a sence of power. Butch groaned loudly before taking the high-road and walking away, leaving Buttercup to laugh.

"You have quite the effect on my brother." Boomer said appearing in front of her.

"As you do with my sister." She replied. "I seen that kiss. Didn't think you'd be her type." Buttercup chuckled. Boomer smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't think Brett was your type." He shot back.

"He's not, believe me. I needed a date so I thought why not."

"Ah, I see. For the record that's why I'm here with Bubbles too." He pointed out.

"Sure." Buttercup said in sarcasm before wandering off.

Buttercup saw Maxine running up to Brody, who had called her over. She looked distressed, and Brody looked concerned. She watched as the pair wandered into the empty kitchen..

"Gonna tell me why you've spent the whole night staring at Brett Jonas of all people?" Brody asked. Maxine sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She took a deep breath and let the words flow out.

"Every girl remembers the first guy she dates, and the first guy she kisses, and the first guy she sleeps with. For me it was Brett. He was the one guy I dated before you, Brody." Maxine admitted, looking like there was a lot more to the story. Brody was livid, she had told him it was some guy at summer camp.

"Him!? He's a tool! Why does it look like you're not telling me the _whole_ story, Max?" Brody pushed.

"There's no story. We dated, we broke up. That's all." She said unconvincingly. "Please, just drop it?"

"Fine." Brody sighed. Maxine walked up and hugged him tightly around the waist, considering she was a lot shorter than him. She looked up at him and smiled before reaching up and kissing him on the lips. She caressed his cheek. Brody pulled her closer and held her protectively.

"I just don't get how I'm gonna have football practice with Brett knowing that it was him you dated before me." Brody said.

"You don't have to worry, Brody. I love you ten times more than I ever loved him." She said as she hugged him tighter. She felt him pull himself away from her and he looked her strait in the eyes with a blank expression.

"..You told me I was your first love?..Are you telling me that you were in love with him!?" He screamed, not loud enough for people to hear over the music, but loud. Maxine cursed herself for her big mouth.

"...Uh.."

"How many more things are you going to lie to me about!" He yelled before walking to the door. Maxine pulled him back desperately, but he just gave her a blank expression back.

"Brody, please, don't be mad about this. It doesn't matter if I lied about you being my first love, all that matters is that I do love you and I always will!"

Brody scoffed. "We've been dating for a year and you can't even be honest with me? Mabey you should have stayed with Brett if you loved him so much." He spat before walking out. Maxine burst into tears, wishing that Brett had just never showed up to the party in the first place.

She ran outside to get some air, and found Bubbles there.

"Max? Are you okay?" Bubbles said in concern. Maxine quickly wiped her tears away and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just had a fight with Brody."

"Aw, well if you want to talk I'm here." Bubbles said.

Maxine smiled. "Thanks, Bubbs. I wanted to talk to you, but not about me. I just don't get why you chose Boomer over Ty? Don't get me wrong, I love Boomer, but you and Tyler are perfect for each other."

"Well I wanted me and Ty too, but he turned out to be an even worse player than I thought he was." Bubbles replied, frowning as she spoke. Maxine raised her eyebrow in utter confusion.

"What are you talking about? Ty is crazy about you. You're the one that told Boomer you didn't want to be with him like that. Don't see why you're blaming him."

Bubbles was so confused. "Who said I said that?"

"..Boomer did?"

"Did he now?" Bubbles said with an angry face before storming into the house, ready to kill. She ran into the hall and saw Boomer. Her face lit up in anger as she ran over to him, hand ready to slap him.

"You liar!" She screamed before slapping him across the face. Hard. He winced at the pain but shook it off. Boomer gulped when he saw the look on her face. She looked like she was about to kill him with her bare hands.

"..Huh?"

"How could you tell Tyler that I didn't like him!" Boomer's eyes widened. Oh shit, he thought. Bubbles glared at him waiting for an answer, but he could only stutter out noises that weren't even words.

"You're pathetic." She spat before walking down the hall and to the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Boomer ran a hand through his hair and cursed himself for being such an idiot.

"Damn."

* * *

Blossom managed to carry Brick to his bed with his arm around her shoulder. She threw his sleeping body onto the bed and pulled the covers up over him. She stared at his angelic face, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. She noted the way his nostrils flared and his mouth opened slightly.

"Goodnight, Brick." She said before caressing his face. She stood up and walked over to the door, trying to be as quiet as she could. Obviously she couldn't have been that quiet because she heard Brick's bed make a noise, then he spoke.

"My head hurts." He muttered. Blossom turned around and saw him rubbing his head and making a pained face. She smiled slightly.

"You drank half the house, I'm not surprised your head hurts. Get some rest, I'll see you at school." She said sweetly.

"Thanks, Bloss. You take such good care of me." He said chuckling before letting his head hit the pillow again. She was almost out the door when she heard him speak again.

"Hey, did we talk last night?" He asked.

Blossom looked at him with a blank face. "Uh..no. We didn't."

"Oh, never mind." He said before drifting back to sleep. Blossom sighed and left, closing the door as quietly as she could.

* * *

Tyler was sitting in his back garden, on the bench outside his back door.

"Tyler." A voice said. Tyler looked up and saw Bubbles. She looked like she had been crying, making Tyler feel worried, but he was still mad at her for leading him on and kissing Boomer, so he didn't ask her what was wrong. Bubbles sat down beside him and put her hand on his, making him raise his eyebrow.

"What Boomer said..it wasn't true. He's got this crush on me, and he lied to you. I never thought for a second you actually liked me, especially when you moved on so fast." Bubbles frowned. Tyler's facial expression changed from worried and angry, to shocked.

"I brought Amanda to the party to make you jealous!" He said. "The truth is..I'm a player, but no girl has ever made me feel the way you do. I've never wanted to make a girl jealous, or start a fight with a guy for kissing a girl. You're something else, Bubbles." He said. Bubbles smiled in sheer happiness. She was shocked to hear that come from him.

"That is _so_ sweet." She replied.

Then out of no where, Bubbles felt herself kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted herself onto him, hugging him tightly and smiling against his lips. Tyler put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, enjoying every second of it. Bubbles giggled and pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Bubbles grinned.

Tyler smiled. "I'm guessing a very long time." She giggled and nodded before pecking him twice quickly. She had never felt so happy. It was like a movie to her, and they were the main cast. She couldn't control herself any more.

She grinned.

* * *

**Wooo, interesting. So much drama. Guessing people will hate me for the Bubbles/Tyler-Jay but it all fits into the story. &Will Blossom ever tell Brick how she feels? Find out soon.**

**~Thanks for reading guys! Please, please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	8. Pink and Red

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reviews guys, made my day! This chapter has alot of Blossom in it, so good news if you're a Blossom fan.~**

**Chapter 8 - Pink and Red**

* * *

Blossom ran into her home after dropping Brick off. She pulled off her jewelry and let them fall to the ground as she ran up the stairs. As she bailed up the stairs, she could hear Bubbles worried voice calling after her. She must have went home after going to see Tyler. Blossom slammed her door and locked it. She pressed her weight against the door, listening as her sister ran up the stairs.

The red-head slid down the door until she landed on the floor. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and placed her chin on to top of her knees. Her eyes shut tightly, hoping that Bubbles would just leave her be and she could cry about Brick in peace. Her sister had other plans.

"Blossom, what's wrong!?" That was the good thing about Bubbles. She could always tell when someone was upset, or angry, or even happy. She just knew. Unluckily for Blossom, she just wanted to be left alone. Blossom thought quick and replied, trying to sound calm.

"I just felt ill at the party, so I drove home." She said convincingly. "I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Oh okay, well let me know if you need anything." She said hesitantly. Bubbles sounded like she didn't want to leave it at that, but neither were in the mood for a confrontation. Bubbles wanted to tell Blossom about her boy troubles, but she could leave it till the morning.

"I will, thanks." Blossom said from the other end of the door. She waited until she could hear Bubbles's footsteps descending down the stairs before she got back up. Blossom stripped out of her dress and stuck on a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. She collapsed on her bed with a long sigh.

Blossom threw herself under her covers and basked in the feeling of her silk sheets. Her body was tired and wanted to sleep, but her mind was hitting 90. She couldn't get him out of her head. His face, his charming smirk, and his flattering smile. His face was imprinted in her mind. She groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed, trying to think about anything but him.

She laid her head on her pillow, and thought about the events of tonight. She had finally told Brick her feelings, and he wasn't even awake to hear it. Blossom needed to find a better way of doing it, and this time he would be sober. Her plan was, to dress amazingly at school, get his attention and then when she feels like he is starting to like her back, she would tell him.

Blossom's mind finally was at ease, letting her drift slowly to sleep. She snuggled herself into her silk sheets, and smiled at the thought of him liking her back. Finally she could sleep, and she would dream of him.

* * *

Sun shone through the window. It was just hitting half six in the morning, and everything was peaceful. It was quiet up until a shrill yell was heard through the entire of the Utonium's household.

"Blossom, school time! Get up!" Bubble's voice yelled from downstairs. Awaking from her wonderful dream about Brick, Blossom groaned and turned in her bed. She glanced at the clock beside her bed, realising she had no time to snooze. She let out a moan as she threw her pink silk covers off. She dragged herself out of bed, shuddering at the coldness as she walked over to her closet.

Blossom looked through her wardrobe to find an outfit that would attract Brick's attention. She decided on a red tank top that ended just above her stomach, and a small black skirt. Just to sweeten the deal, she put on red high tops and a red NY snap back. She looked the double of Brick, but prettier. Looking at her reflection in her full body mirror, Blossom smiled in satisfaction.

She rushed down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen, to find her sisters waiting for her. Bubbles and Buttercup took one look at her, and double checked to see if what they were seeing was real. Their mouths hung open.

"Blossom..you look amazing. What's the occasion?" Bubbles asked. Blossom took a seat beside Buttercup at the table, and shrugged.

"No occasion. I just wanted to switch things up for a bit." Blossom replied simply.

"You look good, sis." Buttercup said. Blossom grinned at pretty much the first compliment Buttercup had ever given her. Bubbles placed breakfast down infront of her sisters, but Blossom pushed it back and stood up from the table, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"See you guys in class." Blossom said before walking towards the door.

"Wait, what about breakfast?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm not hungry!" Blossom yelled back as she shut the front door behind her.

* * *

Maxine sprinted when she saw Brody at his locker. She needed to talk to him, after the other night, she had to make things right. Brody noticed her as she appeared beside him, causing him to sigh. She tried to lighten the mood by smiling, but he wasn't smiling back.

"What do you want, Max?" Brody asked impatiently, and bluntly. Maxine's bright, heart-warming smile turned to a frown. He waited for an answer, and crossed his arms as she took too long to provide one.

"Look, we had a fight, usually by now we're over it." Maxine pointed out. "I just want things to go back to normal, and I know you do too."

"You're right, I do. I want things to go back to before you told me about Brett, then mabey I wouldn't be so annoyed by the sight of you." That hurt. Maxine frowned again, and pouted slightly, something that always got Brody to soften.

"I love you." Was all she said.

"..I know." He said before walking to class, alone. Maxine stood perfectly still with a horrified and sad look on her face. Brody had never been so hostile with her before, he really was upset about all of this. She would have to work a lot harder to gain his trust again, but Maxine Slater never gave up, and she wasn't planning on giving up this time.

Maxine's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Blossom strut down the hall looking absolutely stunning.

Blossom smiled brightly as she waltzed down the hallway. Some girls actually stopped talking just to glare at her with envy burning in their eyes, and guys we're practically swimming in a puddle of their own drool. Jaws dropped as everyone stared at her with lust and jealousy. Blossom grinned and waved at a couple of fellow classmates as she walked. She approached Maxine, who was glaring at her in shock.

"Bloss?" Maxine choked out as she looked her up and down.

"Good morning, Max." Blossom smiled as she watched Maxine's eyes return to hers.

"Dressed to impress, I see." Maxine asked followed by a chuckle and a raised eyebrow. Blossom chuckled back and let a slight smirk tug at her lips, making her resemble Buttercup slightly.

"Mabey."

"You look fantastic, hun. Hope whoever you're so obviously trying to impress appreciates it."

"Me too." Blossom replied with hope in her eyes.

* * *

Bubbles rushed out of her first class of the day, in a rush to not be late for her second. She had the next class with Tyler and was just so exited to see him. She wanted to find out if they were seeing each other or he wanted to make it official. Unluckily for her, Tyler was not the first person she seen on the way to class.

Her eyes rolled as she saw Boomer chatting with some guy in the hall.

She passed Boomer without even sending him a glance, but he had seen her. She heard someone jogging towards her and groaned knowing exactly who it was. Boomer appeared beside her and he raced to match her speed. She continued to walk faster, trying to get away from him.

"Bubbles, wait up!" The blonde didn't answer back, just kept walking. She soon realised he wasn't going to give up any time soon and sent him a glance.

"Can I help you? Or are you just going to stalk me all day." Bubbles asked with an angry tone of voice, causing him to stop walking. She stood still, waiting for a reply. Boomer sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry."

"You're also a lying, devious son of a bit-" She stopped herself before she got any further. Even Bubbles didn't want to get into an argument that would go no where. Instead she just dropped it and continued walking to class.

"I really am sorry, I shouldn't have lied." Boomer said loudly enough for her to hear. Bubbles spun around and nodded, her eyes darting at him angrily.

"You're right..you _shouldn't_ have lied. Not to me, or Tyler. You're supposed to be my friend, and I don't care if you done it to protect me or whatever, but that wasn't your choice. It's my choice if I want to get involved with him, you have no decision in the matter, Boomer!" She screamed. Luckily everyone else in the hall weren't paying much attention.

Bubbles sighed. "I suppose I should be thanking you. Thanks to your little lie, me and Tyler are finally a couple. So, thank you, Boomer. You really have made the _happiest_ girl in the freaking school." She spat before walking into her class.

Boomer's face fell as soon as she said the word couple. He had to see it to believe it. Once he peaked into Bubbles class, he saw Bubbles skip happily to Tyler and kiss him. The two sat down beside each other, barely able to keep their hands of each other. Boomer looked away and closed his eyes, cursing himself.

He walked to his class, all the while wishing that this was all a dream, and he would wake up any second.

* * *

Brick glanced at the clock, waiting for class to be over. He still had twenty minutes of History, and he was just counting down the minutes. Brick was nursing a hangover from the previous night, and really didn't feel like listening to what his teacher had to see. unfortunately, his teacher noticed this.

"Are you paying attention, Jojo?" Mr Millar, Brick's History teacher, asked him. Brick glanced up at his teacher and sat back in his seat, narrowing his eyes. He smirked before replying.

"Was I supposed to be paying attention?" He replied, causing many of the students to chuckle and giggle. Brick smirked handsomely and watched as Mr Millar's face grew red with anger.

"Yes!" Mr Millar yelled. "Just listen, please. I can't keep stopping my lesson to tell you off, Mr Jojo."

Brick nodded, although he had no intention of listening to Mr Millar blab on about something that happened 200 years ago. He didn't think it was relevant. Brick always did hate History class. Instead of listening, Brick closed his eyes and began to daydream. His mind was wandering on when he suddenly saw a flash of blonde enter his mind.

He was confused as a scene, or more like a flashback or memory, began playing in his mind.

_"Wow." Boomer said as he walked into the kitchen, and seen a very drunk Brick falling about the place. Boomer slapped his forehead as Brick fell to the ground laughing. He must be pretty drunk. Carly was nowhere to be seen, it was just Brick and Boomer in the kitchen._

_"How much have you had to drink?" Boomer asked, finally making his presence known. Brick looked up from the ground and shot him a grin, holding a half empty bottle of whiskey up in the air as he tried to stand back up._

_"Hey bro!" He said grinning. "Uh..I lost count 2 b-bottles ago."_

_"Give me the bottle!" Boomer demanded as he held his hand out for the bottle. Brick furrowed his brows and pouted like a child and hugged the bottle close to him. Boomer sighed and picked up Brick's arm, and slung it over his shoulder to help him stand back up._

_"Y-You're the best brother ever, y-you know that man?" Brick said as he turned to him. Boomer boaked at the smell of his breath and grabbed the bottle from him, and put it on the table beside him._

_"H-Hey! That was m-mine!" Brick stuttered._

Brick suddenly pulled himself out of his daydream with a gasp. Although it didn't feel like a daydream, it all seemed so real. Brick furrowed his brows at the familiarity of that scene. He knew that he didn't remember much of the party because he drank so much..but as it turned out..

The memory's were coming back to him..

* * *

"Hey Buttercup." Brody said as he sat down beside Buttercup on the bench. They were in boxing class, and taking a break to catch their breath. Buttercup was still curious about Brett, he had been plauging her mind a lot since the other night. Brody's too, obviously.

"What's up, dude?" Buttercup replied with a smile like nothing was wrong.

"Just avoiding Max. She wont leave me alone, that's all I want." Brody moaned.

Buttercup raised her eyebrow. "You two are like Ken and Barbie, why are you fighting?" She was curious, especially considering it could have something to do with Brett.

"She's not been honest with a lot of things. She always told me that she dated one guy before me, and he meant _nothing_, just a summer camp fling. Then I found out it was Brett Jonas."

Buttercup's eyes widened. She knew there was something going on between them but she never would have guessed that. It didn't seem like enough though, there was more to the story that only Maxine could tell. There had to be another reason why Maxine acted so strangely.

"Max and Brett? Wow. I don't see why you're mad though, man. The past is the past."

"You don't get it, BC. It's a lot more complicated. It's just lie after lie with her. I just wish she would be honest with me..for once!" Brody shook his head in disappointment.

"Tell her that yourself." Buttercup said as she nodded behind him. Brody turned around to see Maxine. She looked sad after hearing his last statement. Buttercup walked away, giving them a moment of privacy.

"I get that you're mad." Maxine said as she took a seat down beside him. "But you'll never know if we can make this work if you just give up. I promise to you, I'll be honest about everything from now on. There will be no secrets between us anymore." Maxine said, her eyes pleading that he would give her another chance.

Brody sighed. "Okay, Max. I'll give you a second chance, just don't let me down again." Maxine nodded, smiling.

Maxine threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She pulled away a little bit and placed her lips on his, smiling against them. The pair kissed like it would be their last. Maxine hugged him again, thankful that she had him.

"I love you." Brody said.

"Forever and always." Maxine replied.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Brick was meeting his brother Butch in the dining room. Brick saw Butch sitting at their usual table, alone. He walked over and sat down across from him. Butch nodded towards him in acknologement. "How was your morning?" Butch asked sarcastically. After hearing about what a state Brick was at the party, he decided to make fun of him until the hangover was long gone. Brick rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Bloody brilliant." Brick replied with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Watch your sarcasm, brother, you're starting to sound like Cordelia." Brick groaned at that name. Cordelia was an ex girlfriend that no one in their circle dared speak about, so Brick ignored his comment.

"Whatev-" Brick stopped talking as soon as _she_ walked in.

Blossom walked in with her head held high and a cute smirk on her lips. Her eyes met Brick, and she gave him an enticing look before walking over to them. Butch began drooling as she strode over, her long perfect legs showing. She sat down at their table and smiled at the two speechless boys.

"Hello." She said in a casual voice.

"Bloss..you look.." Brick couldn't even find a word good enough to describe how she looked. She smiled brightly as he gawked at her. Blossom couldn't help but grin, her plan was working perfectly.

"Thanks, I guess. I hope you feel better, you looked pretty rough last night." Blossom put her hand on his shoulder and shot him a concerned look. Brick nodded back.

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied.

Butch, who had been quiet up until now, spoke. "So, what brought on this dress code, Blossom?"

"I just felt like a change." She shrugged.

"Well, you look great." Brick felt the words fall out of his mouth. Blossom thanked him with a smile. Something about her heartwarming smile felt familiar, and Brick felt himself fall back into a trance..another memory from that night.

_"Brick? Is he okay?" Blossom said as she walked in, noticing Brick sprawled across the floor._

_Boomer sighed in relief. "Thank god. Blossom, can you watch Brick for like ten minutes? I need to go find Butch and convince him to drive Brick home." Blossom nodded and walked over to Brick. Boomer left to go find Butch, leaving the pair alone. Brick looked up and smiled at Blossom._

_"Pinky! How is my favourite red-head?" Blossom giggled and sat down beside him._

_"I'm good Brick, but you don't look so good. Where's your date?"_

_Brick sighed. "She left with this g-guy Jason from the football team. I-I guess she didn't like me as much as I thought." Blossom frowned, but suddenly felt a little happy, knowing she could now tell him how she feels. She edged a little closer to him and put her hand on his._

_"She doesn't realise what a sweet, smart and lovely guy you are. You're a catch. If she doesn't see that then..she's an idiot." Blossom said smiling. Brick turned to look at her and grinned uncontrollably._

Brick came back to reality, his face blank as the memory pondered in his mind. How was all of this coming back to him? Brick noticed Blossom's face look confused as he noticed he was staring.

"Uh..I have to go to class." Brick stood up.

"Brick..it's lunch?" Blossom reminded him.

Brick chuckled nervously. "Don't want to be late, right?" He said before rushing out of the cafeteria. Blossom and Butch glanced at each other confused.

"That was..wierd." Butch nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So, Brick is starting to remember things..now that he remembers Blossom's kind words towards him, will his feelings start to change? Find out soon.**

**~Review please(:~**

**Allie Peirce**


	9. Everyone Has Problems

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reviews, you's are all angels!~**

**(Hint: There's gonna be a cute Brick/Blossom moment this chapter, and a sweet Bubbles/Boomer moment.)**

**Chapter 9 - Everyone has problems.**

* * *

Buttercup walked into the gym, ready for boxing class. She wasn't too thrilled about seeing Butch, but she had to. Once she walked in she saw Butch, Maxine and Brody all chatting near the benches. She joined them, taking a seat beside Brody.

"Hey, BC." Maxine greeted. Buttercup noticed the way that Maxine was hugging into Brody, and his arms were wrapped around her securely. She smiled guessing that meant they were back together, or over their little argument about Brett.

"Hi. I see you two have patched things up then." Buttercup motioned to them. Maxine nodded with a happy smile on her face, and snuggled more into Brody.

"What can I say? He can't stay mad at me." Maxine said. Brody rolled his eyes but still chuckled. He kissed Maxine on the cheek and put his arm around her shoulder, and entwined his hand with hers.

Butch finally spoke. "As sickingly cute as this is, we should get to work." Butch said, ready to train. Just as he was about to leave, Brody stopped him.

"Oh, Coach wanted to talk to you about something, Buttercup, you too." Brody said. Buttercup and Butch exchanged a confused glance towards each other. They both shrugged and stood up to go see the Coach. They found him in his office, he smiled upon their arrival.

"Butch, Buttercup, take a seat." Coach said motioning to the two seats in front of his desk.

"What's this about, Coach?" Butch asked as he took a seat. The Coach looked like he had some very exiting news to tell. Buttercup was intrigued, as was Butch.

"Well, I've been chosen to select two of my best fighters to send on a weekend training camp. It could help boost your skills, and if a scout sees you perform in a fight, opportunities could fly open." Coach smiled. Butch and Buttercup glanced at each other in shock, then back at the coach.

Butch spoke up. "You chose us? Why not Brody and Maxine, hate to admit it but they're just as good as us." Buttercup nodded in agreement. For once they agreed on something.

"I understand that Maxine and Brody are equally skilled, but you both have more heart for the sport. Plus your history and chemistry together always proves an entertaining fight, you two really are the best of the best in this school." Buttercup was so happy she couldn't contain her grin, and Butch smirked in achievement at knowing he was the best.

"That is amazin- Wait," Buttercup paused. "Are you saying that I would have to spend a whole weekend, sharing a room with Butch?" Coach nodded, causing the pair's eyes to grow wider than dinner plates. The thought of not only spending a weekend together, but also sharing a room was not going to be good.

"I have to think about this." Buttercup said before walking out. Butch followed her out, thinking himself if it was worth it. After all, after the party they decided to hate each other, how could this work out?

* * *

Bubbles was in her last class of the day, Art. She groaned knowing that Boomer would be joining her shortly. He shared this class with her, and sat beside her. She knew he would spent the whole lesson trying to earn her forgiveness. Bubbles wasn't ready to deal with Boomer, not yet.

As if right on cue, Boomer strolled into the class, and his eyes darted towards her. She gave him a cold look before looking away. Boomer sat down beside her and stayed quiet as the lesson started.

Bubbles turned to him with a bold expression. "I asked Mrs Marie if we could change the seating arrangements, next class you will be sitting beside Daniel." She turned back to the front. Boomer frowned and jabbed her in the side, causing her to turn back to look at him.

"Bubbles, how many times do I have to say sorry?" Boomer asked.

"How about one more?" She mocked with a blank expression.

"Please just forgive me. I know I don't deserve it but I only did it because..well.." Boomer stopped before he could say anything that he would regret. Bubbles raised her eyebrow, willing for him to continue.

"Because?" Bubbles pushed.

Boomer considered telling her about his feelings, but she was with Tyler now, he would only be embarrassing himself. "Because I didn't want you getting hurt, okay? I know Ty, he's my best friend! I was protecting you, but now that you two are dating I guess he really has changed." Bubbles narrowed her eyes.

"You guess? Is that skepticism I hear?" Bubbles raised her eyebrow. "Tyler has changed, a lot actually."

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Boomer said hiding his frown.

Bubbles sent him a cold look. "I'm happy for me too." Boomer knew he was getting nowhere, and decided to let her cool off for a few hours, then try again. He wouldn't give up any time soon though.

* * *

The next morning, Maxine awoke to a beautifully sunny day. Luckily it was saturday, so there was no school. Considering the weather, Maxine decided to invite the girls to a fun day out at the beach. Just a girls day, no boys included. Exactly what they all needed today.

Maxine texted Buttercup_, BC. Girls day out. Beach. 12am. You game?_

While she waited for a reply, she took a very quick shower, and grabbed her hairdryer to dry her long red/brownish hair. Maxine changed into a red top and white shorts, and white flip-flops. She smiled brightly at her reflection in the mirror.

"Perfect." Maxine said grinning. Just as she was about to put on some makeup, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw it was from Buttercup. She smiled at the reply.

_I'm game. Pick us up at 12._

Maxine glanced at her clock and saw she had 25 minutes. She applied some makeup and grabbed her purse. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with a few strands of hair falling in front of her face. She looked beautiful. Maxine made her way down the stairs, catching the attention of her mother.

"Are you going out, dear?" Maxine's mother, Mellisa, asked. Brody always found it hard to believe that Mellisa was Maxine's mother considering Mellisa didn't look that old to have a sixteen year old daughter, and she looked nothing like Maxine, nothing. Maxine always just said he was crazy.

"Yeah, mom. Just meeting a couple friends and going to the beach."

"Oh, well if you see Brody, tell him to say hello to his mother for me." Mellisa smiled.

Maxine nodded. "Will do, mom." She said before walking out the front door.

Maxine hopped in her very expensive sports car, the hood of the car down and the radio blasting her favorite song. She felt in her element. Maxine checked her makeup in the rear-view mirror before starting the engine and taking off. After a 10 minute ride, she appeared outside the Utonium's house. She honked the horn.

"Looking good." Maxine smirked as the girls approached her car.

"Shot gun." Buttercup said before jumping over the car door and sitting in the passenger seat. Bubbles and Blossom hopped in the back and began moving their heads to the music. Bubbles grinned.

"After all the boy drama, a girls day is just what I need." The blonde said.

Blossom raised her eyebrow. "What boy drama?"

"I'll tell you guys later." Bubbles replied.

She was still upset with Boomer about his lie, but even she knew she couldn't be mad at him forever. Instead she just wanted to focus on Tyler, who had officially asked her to be his girlfriend. Bubbles couldn't be happier, and she couldn't wait to tell her friends about it.

Bubbles was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Maxine speak.

Maxine smiled. "Hey, we're here!" She said as she stopped the car. They got out of the car and wandered into the beach, finding a nice, quiet spot. Maxine opened her bag and set towels down, one for each girl. She placed down her iPod and speakers, and started blaring music.

Next, Maxine grabbed drinks and put them down. They had everything they needed. Maxine put on her shades and sat on her towel, smiling as she could feel the tan coming on already.

"This was a great idea, Max." Blossom said, sitting down.

"Well, we all needed it so may aswell enjoy it." She replied. That was very true. Blossom was stressing about Brick, big time. Buttercup was trying to decide if she should go on the trip with Butch, and Bubbles was trying to avoid Boomer. They all needed time away, even if it was only a couple of hours.

Buttercup stuck a pair of shades on and lay back on her towel, reading a magazine. Bubbles glared at them all with an exited expression before speaking.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Bubbles announced. The three girls eyes immediately gazed at her. They were intrigued. Bubbles smiled widely before continuing.

"Tyler asked me to be his official girlfriend, and I said yes." The blonde said, causing the girls to grin. Maxine tackled her with a tight hug. Blossom smiled at her, and Buttercup patted her on the back.

"Congratulations." Blossom said happily.

"Was bound to happen, eh sis?" Buttercup chuckled. "But wait, I thought you had the hots for Boomer?"

Bubbles' smile fell just hearing his name mentioned, giving Buttercup her answer. Bubbles didn't want to talk about him today but she probably would feel better getting it all out. She rolled her eyes.

"It's his fault that it took me and Ty so long to get together. He told Tyler this lie that I wasn't interested in him." Blossom's eyes widened at that and she furrowed her brows, not thinking the blonde boy would be capable of something so deceitful.

"Why on earth would he do that!?" Blossom asked/yelled.

Bubbles shrugged. "To protect me from the big bad player. He doesn't realise that Tyler is serious this time. He's never had a real girlfriend before, he's trying his best to make us work. Boomer was interfering." She spat the words like venom.

Maxine frowned. "Bubbles, what he done was bad, but his heart was in the right place. He just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt. I think it's pretty sweet actually." Bubbles glared at Maxine with a disgusted expression on her face. Maxine immediately regretted her choice of words.

"_Sweet?_" Bubbles spat. "He lied and kept me from being happy. That is not_ sweet_."

Buttercup finally spoke up on the matter. "Yeah but Brody managed to forgive Max, who lied about something a lot worse for no good reason." The green-eyed girl turned to Maxine. "No offence."

"None taken." Maxine replied. "She's right, Blue. Everything worked out fine, you're with Tyler. There's no reason to still be mad at him."

Bubbles looked away, Maxine's words sinking in. She knew that Maxine was right. She had to forgive him some time. Bubbles sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell him that we can be friends. Just hope he doesn't make me regret it again."

Blossom smiled. "Good, and I don't see why you were complaining, at least your crush likes you back." Blossom's eyes grew wide when she realised what had come out of her mouth. The girls glared at Blossom with raised eyebrows. Blossom sighed and smacked her forehead muttering 'Stupid Blossom.'

"You like someone!?" Bubbles exclaimed. "Spill it!"

Blossom sighed. "It's Brick, okay." Buttercup glanced up at her through her sunglasses with distaste while Bubbles and Maxine squealed like little girls.

"Oh my god! Are you going to tell him?" Maxine asked with an intrigued look on her face. Blossom pondered it for a moment, technically she had already told him, he just wasn't awake to remember it.

"He won't like me back, I may aswell just give up." Blossom said sadly, frowning to the ground.

"Of course he will! You're like the perfect girl, plus I saw you both the other day, he was practically drooling on your shoes." Maxine said with a smirk. Blossom laughed at her comment and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I should tell him. I'll do it tonight." Blossom replied with a determined smile on her face.

"I personally think you could do better." Buttercup said, not looking up from the magazine she was reading. Blossom chuckled and smacked her on the back of the head, causing Buttercup to start whacking her with her sports magazine. The two laughed and called a truce before it got ugly.

"I kind of have an announcement too, guys." Buttercup said.

Maxine raised her eyebrow. "Does it have to do with a boy too?"

"Sort of." Buttercup replied. "Coach told me that Butchy boy and I were chosen to go on a training camp thing for boxing. There's gonna be scouts kicking about so it's a pretty big deal." Blossom and Bubbles grinned proudly at their sister.

"That's brilliant news!" Blossom beamed.

Buttercup pulled her glasses down slightly showing the blank look on her face. "Blossy, it's awful news. I would have to spend three whole days with Butch, not to mention sharing a room with him!"

"Good point, but this is a great opportunity for you. You can't turn it down just because of Butch." Bubbles spoke. Buttercup saw her point, but still the idea of spending a weekend with the guy she hated most on this earth was still horrifying. Buttercup sighed deeply.

"You're right, I'll go on the trip, but Butch better keep his distance." Buttercup said before returning to her magazine once again. Maxine chuckled and lay down, tanning herself. The girls finally stopped talking and took a moment to enjoy the weather.

Blossom pulled out her phone and began composing a text to Brick.

_Brick, will you meet me later? Need to see you. Blossom. X_

She put her phone down and grinned to herself. In her mind she was thinking of how she would tell him, what she would say and how he would react. She just hoped he wouldn't laugh in her face, of course Brick wasn't like that, but you never know what a guy is really like behind closed doors. After all, everyone thought Boomer was an honest boy, then he lied.

Blossom heard her phone vibrating, and she picked it up, reading the text she had just received from Brick.

_Yeah, Bloss. I actually need to see you too, there's something I want to ask you. Come to mine whenever. Brick. X_

It isn't easy to describe the smile on Blossom's face. It was so big her face actually started to hurt. Her mind was racing. He needed to ask her something, but what? Blossom put her phone back down and let her mind wander.

Maxine noticed Blossom's freakishly big smile. "What you so happy about?"

"I told Brick I needed to see him, so I'm going to his later." Blossom said happily.

"Awesome. Finally there's gonna be a couple for me and Brody to double date with!" Maxine giggled in joy. Bubbles face whipped round to her with a clueless and slightly annoyed expression.

"What about me and Tyler? We're a couple now." Bubbles said.

Maxine made a face. "Yeah, but you know how annoying I think TJ is. Brick's my best friend, double dating with him would be very interesting."

"Good point." Bubbles said in understanding. She was slightly upset about the fact that her new closest friend had so much dislike for her boyfriend, but she couldn't blame Maxine. Tyler was very annoying sometimes.

The girls were just so happy that everything was resolved. Only Buttercup noticed Maxine was the only one that didn't reveal her problem, which they all knew she had. She had been acting strangely the past few days, but Buttercup was starting to think it didn't have anything to do with Brett, it was something else...

..and she was determined to find out what.

* * *

Later that day, Bubbles was sitting in her room watching TV. She was watching some soap opera that she had been obsessed with for years. Her favorite character on the show was stuck between two guys, her boyfriend and her friend. Bubbles was fascinated by her story.

After thinking about everything Maxine and her sisters said, she had decided to forgive Boomer. As angry as she was at him, in the past few weeks they got really close. They had managed to put past the fact that they used to fight each other on a daily basis as kids, and they actually became very close friends. She missed hanging out with him, and chatting with him.

Bubbles picked up her phone and dialed Boomer's number.

_"... ..Bubbles?"_ Boomer said on the other line. There was a hint of surprise and hope in his tone. Bubbles smiled hearing his voice.

"Hi Boomer. Listen, I've been thinking, and as much as I hate you for coming between me and Tyler..I can't stay mad at you. You're one of my best friends and I don't want things to change." She paused and smiled. "I forgive you, Boom."

Although Bubbles obviously couldn't see Boomer, she could still tell he was grinning like a child.

_"Thanks, Bubbles. You don't understand how relieved I am to hear that. I missed you loads."_

"I missed you too." She said with a grin. "Come out tomorrow, Sunday's are crap but we could all do something anyway."

_"Cool. Just give me and my brothers a call tomorrow and we'll meet you."_

"Okay. Bye Boomer."

_"Bye."_

Bubbles hung up the phone and smiled in sheer happiness. She had her ex counterpart best friend back. Bubbles walked over to her closet and began picking out an outfit for tomorrow.

* * *

Blossom stood outside Brick's front door, a nervous expression plastered all over her face. She brought her fist to the door and paused. Blossom took a deep breath and knocked on the door, then waited anxiously for Brick. After a few seconds the door swung open. She smiled as soon as she saw Brick.

"Wow." Brick stared at her, and looked her up and down. She really had made an effort. Blossom was wearing a red summer dress. The top part of the dress had a corset style to it. Her shoes were white flats with two red roses on them. Her hair was curled to perfection, clipped back at the sides with two curby grips. Finally her eyes were coated with bright pink eyeshadow and dark eyeliner, and her lips were coloured glossy pink.

"You look nice." Brick complimented. "Oh, come in."

Brick moved aside, letting her walk past him. He closed the door and followed her into the living room. Blossom had never been in Brick's house before, she thought it was very beautiful. Brick stood in front of her and smiled.

"So, you said you wanted to ask me something?" Blossom spoke nervously, which didn't go un-noticed by Brick.

The red-eyed boy nodded and took a seat on the three seater leather couch. He motioned for Blossom to sit down beside him, and she did. Brick took a breath before beginning.

"That night..you told me that we didn't talk, but I remember that we did. We talked about Carly. Why would you lie about that? Am I missing something?" Brick interrogated. Blossom's eyes grew. She didn't know he remembered anything about that night.

"..Uh..yeah, I lied. We talked that night." Blossom paused. "..I lied because I told you something that night, but you didn't hear it because you fell asleep, but I wasn't sure if you had heard any of it and I was upset thinking you didn't..so I lied." Blossom admitted. Brick furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What did you tell me?" He asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"I like you, Brick." His expression didn't change. "A lot actually. I hated you when I first came here but for some reason, all I can think about is you. You're in my thoughts, my dreams, everywhere! I guess what I'm trying to say is I have feelings for you..and they really won't go away."

Blossom searched his eyes for emotion. For a few seconds he didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Blossom immediately regretted telling him, he didn't look very interested. Her mind suddenly changed when Brick's face slowly made its way to hers. He stopped before their lips touched.

The two stood perfectly still for a moment, their lips were so close to touching. They looked in each other's eyes as if they were caught up in the moment.

Suddenly the pair clashed into each others arms.

Right then, Blossom's mind cleared of all doubt that Brick didn't return her feelings. He was looking at her as if he had been wanting to kiss her his whole life. The kiss was soft but equally passionate.

Blossom snaked her arms around him and kissed him with more passion than before. Brick's arms made their way around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Finally they pulled away and just looked at each other.

"So..you like me back, huh?" Blossom said with a sly smile. Brick sported his legendary smirk and nodded.

"Ever since we became friends I've always felt like there was something there. When I remembered those things you said to me about Carly..I realised you might just be the perfect girl for me." He replied with a cute grin.

Blossom didn't even reply, she just hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. No one had ever said something so sweet to her before, and coming from Brick..it really meant something to her.

Brick and Blossom stared at one another, their arms around each other. She relaxed her arms around his neck and he pulled her into him as their lips met in a gentle and sweet kiss. Blossom pulled away, and pressed her forehead against his, starting deep into his red eyes.

"I should go, I told Buttercup I'd be back soon." Blossom said, although she really didn't want to leave. Brick nodded and hugged her tightly. The two got up and walked over to the door, Brick opened it.

"I could walk you home if you want." He suggested.

"No thanks, I live down the street from you." Blossom said with a short laugh. "Thank you for offering though."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" He said, as more of a question than a statement. Blossom nodded in reply, causing Brick to smile. He leaned in kissed her deeply, the kiss swept Blossom off her feet.

They pulled away and smiled at each other before Blossom walked out the door. Brick stood still and watched her leave. He grinned before closing the door.

Blossom skipped happily back to her house.

* * *

Butch had just listened to Brick explain what happened when Blossom came over. He had a feeling that's what would happen. After all, Brick was his brother, he could tell when Brick liked someone. Butch was really happy for Brick finally getting a girl friend that was right for him, after his last one Butch was worried his brother would never date anyone again.

He was just about to go to bed when his phone buzzed. Butch glanced down at it, seeing the name Butterbitch on the screen. Butch smirked and picked up the phone.

_I'm going on the Boxing trip with you. BC._

Butch was ecstatic. If she hadn't went he would have had to go with Maxine, and he just knew that going with Buttercup would be more interesting. He would have the perfect opportunity to annoy the living crap out of her.

Butch grinned like an idiot, so much his face hurt. He got another text from her that very second.

_Stop grinning. BC._

The green eyed boy chuckled and sat down on his bed. His counterpart knew him all too well. Butch got under his covers and lay his head down on his pillow, smirking as he thought of all the ways he could get on her nerves.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Wooo, the reds are on! But I'll give you a little spoiler, their relationship isn't going to be easy, there will be many twists and turns which will make them have to fight for what they want. I've loved writting that side of them.**

**You're all gonna love it.**

**Also, if you're wondering what I was hinting at about Maxine not mentioning any type of problem, it's going to be a pretty big story soon so you'll just have to wait to find out. I'm very evil, aren't I?:)**

**~Review please(:~**

**Allie Peirce**


	10. Perfect Isn't Always Perfect

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing, you're all stars:)~**

**Chapter 10 - Perfect isn't always perfect.**

**_READ THIS PLEASE:_ Hi, just a quick message. Well, this story is the type of story that doesn't have a general plot to it, but lots of little ones. I have great ideas for what drama's to pull the characters into but only like two. I need to know what types of stuff you guys would like to see in this story, so please review or pm me and share some of your ideas?**

**Thanks, if you read that ^^**

* * *

Boomer woke up as happy as ever.

He had finally gotten Bubbles' forgiveness. Although he knew he didn't really deserve it, he was happy that she was his friend again. Now he just had to get over his burning feeling for her, and everything would be okay. It can't be that hard to get over a crush..right?

The blonde walked down the stairs, stretching his arms out over his head. He wandered into the living room, where he found Brick and Blossom. The couple were on the couch, kissing each other hungrily. Boomer rolled his eyes and coughed to get their attention. It didn't work. He coughed again, but the pair continued kissing.

"Get a room!" Boomer said loudly before sitting on the other couch. Blossom and Brick pulled apart to glare at him. Brick chuckled at his brother.

"We're in one, Boomer." Was his reply.

Boomer sighed and turned on the TV, scanning for a show to distract him from the new couple. Brick pulled Blossom closer to him and buried his head into her neck, making her giggle. Boomer rolled his eyes again and glued his sight to the TV.

"By the way, Bubbles said something about meeting up with everyone today so I said everyone could come here and hang out for the day." Boomer said. "Y'know, watch a few movies and have drinks."

Blossom smiled in approval. "That's a great idea, Boomer." Brick nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go for a shower. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Boomer said to his brother before heading upstairs. Brick laughed at his comment and turned his attention back to his beautiful girl.

"I couldn't even sleep last night, I missed you that much." Brick said cutely before kissing her twice on the lips. Blossom blushed and snuggled into his chest. She smiled down at the ground and placed her hand on his stomach.

"Why don't we go look through Butch's movie collection for tonight. Pretty sure he's only got scary ones, but that should be fine." Brick said smirking. Blossom rolled her eyes and stood up, her hand dragging him up with her.

"What am I going to do with you, Brick." Blossom muttered while shaking her head slowly.

* * *

_Social gathering at Brick's house. Could be fun. You interested? Hope to see you there, beautiful. I love you. Brody. X_

Maxine smiled brightly as she re-read the text over and over. She was happy to have Brody back. She couldn't stand him being mad at her. Maxine hopped out of bed and walked over to her mirror. She brushed her hair quickly before replying.

_Sounds great. I'll meet you guys there in a few hours. I love you too, handsome. Max. X_

She sent the text and put her phone down on her white dresser. Maxine heard her stomach growl and decided to go down to get some breakfast before getting ready. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Maxine saw her mother, Mellisa, sitting at the table. She had puffy red eyes and tears streaming down her face. Panic and horror built up inside Maxine as she ran over to her mother with wide eyes.

"Mom!" Maxine cried. "What's wrong!? Why are you crying?"

Mellisa looked up her daughter and gasped slightly. She quickly wiped her tears away with the end of her sleeve, and sniffled. Mellisa faked a smile, but Maxine could tell it was put on.

"It's nothing, Maxine. I'm fine." Mellisa replied as she sat up straight in her chair.

"You are not fine, mom, you're crying. This week you've been acting strange. What is going on?" Maxine asked in concern as she sat down on the other chair.

"You don't have to worry about me, dear." Mellisa said.

Maxine frowned. "I do! You're my _mother_!" She screamed, only making Mellisa flinch. Mellisa started crying again, not heavily, just a couple tears. Maxine was getting ready to call Brody for support, as Brody was close with Miss Slater.

"Maxine, today is just a very hard day for me. I can't tell you why, it just is, okay!" Mellisa yelled back. Maxine didn't even ask what it was, she just wanted to make sure her mother was alright. Maxine scooted closer and hugged her mother tightly.

"It's going to be okay." Maxine said to her fragile mother.

"Go out and have fun with your friends. I'm going to be fine, honey. I just need some rest." Mellisa assured her daughter. Maxine broke their hug and looked her mother in the eyes.

"Are you sure, mom?" Maxine asked.

"Yes." Mellisa smiled. Maxine smiled back and gave her another hug before going upstairs to get dressed. Mellisa waited until she was gone before taking out her phone and dialing a number.

".. ..Ethan?..It's Mellisa...Yeah, I think it's time we tell Maxine the truth.." Mellisa said in determination before hanging up and sighing. She glanced at a picture of her and Maxine when Maxine was just a little baby. She frowned before going to her bed for a nap.

* * *

It was 5pm and everyone had showed up at Brick's house for movie night. Brick and Blossom had picked out a gorey movie about zombies, and Buttercup brought a lot of food. They all gathered in the living room.

"So, what movie did you guys pick?" Boomer asked as he took a seat on the couch.

Brick held up the film. "Zombie Killers 2." He smirked as Boomer's face fell and Bubbles smacked her forehead at his movie choice. He knew they didn't like scary movies.

"I love that movie!" Buttercup said with a grin as she sat down on the couch in between Butch and Boomer.

"Me too!" Butch said. "It's so cool when the zombie leader gets that ancient sword and starts jabbing this couple." He said using the TV remote as an example and started jabbing the air. Buttercup grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Then he uses the sword to cut a powerline and electrocuted that bald guy!" Buttercup exclaimed, for once getting on with Butch. Everyone was shocked that they weren't screaming at each other like usual.

Hearing the description of what would be going on in this film, Bubbles frowned and snuggled into Tyler, not wanting to watch it at all. Tyler held her close and stroked her blonde curls, making Boomer stare at them with narrow eyes.

"Just put it in already!" Brody moaned.

Brick walked over to the TV and put the movie in. He turned the light on so the only light in the room was coming from the television. Buttercup opened the popcorn and started eating fistfuls of it, and spent ten minutes fighting with Butch for the bag.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was sitting quietly, enjoying the movie. Blossom and Brick were sitting on the floor, with Brick's legs out straight, and Blossom's legs over his. She was leaning on his shoulder and her hand was on his.

Boomer was on the couch, paying attention to Bubbles more than the film. Tyler was sitting with his legs out and Bubbles in between them. He had his arm around her waist protectively. Boomer didn't like it at all.

Buttercup was also on the couch, lying on her back with her legs in the air, getting an upside-down view of the movie. Butch was beside her, grinning at all the gorey parts of the film that made Bubbles scream.

Brody and Maxine were on the floor. He was on his stomach with Maxine sitting on his back and playing with his hair. Blossom couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together.

"Oh, this is my favorite part!" Buttercup said as she watched intensely.

Suddenly one of main characters on the movie was falling down a broken elevator shaft, and got crushed by the elevator when it came down. Buttercup and Butch started laughing, making Brick glare at them with a blank face.

Bubbles covered her eyes and snuggled closer to Tyler. "I don't like this movie." She muttered into his chest. Tyler chuckled and put his arms around her, bringing her closer. Boomer glared at them dangerously.

Buttercup grabbed a hand full of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth.

"What movie are we going to watch next? This one's almost finished." Brick said as he glanced at everyone.

"Anything that doesn't have scary zombies." Bubbles suggested, not paying attention to the movie anymore. Brick nodded and walked over to Butch's DVD collection, scanning through them. Butch had so many scary movies, it took Brick five hole minutes to find a non-scary one. He finally got an action/comedy thriller.

"This looks good." Brick said, reading the back of the film.

Buttercup was finally sitting up straight beside Butch, rolling her eyes at the non-scary film Brick had chosen. She didn't want to watch a comedy so she closed her eyes and prepared to sleep until it was over.

Brick put the film in as Zombie Killer 2 was pretty much finished. He pressed play and took his seat beside Blossom. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him, making him look at her with amusement. Brick kissed her passionately and took her in his arms. Butch noticed this and started fake gagging.

"What's this movie about?" Brody asked as he glanced at the TV screen.

"I don't know, it looks pretty funny though." Brick replied.

After about half an hour, Butch could hear someone snoring softly. He glanced at Buttercup, who was practically passed out on the couch. Butch noticed how peaceful she looked when she slept, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Butch glared at her and smirked mischief as he grabbed a black pen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.." Blossom said, noticing Butch's idea.

He shrugged. "I'm just going to draw something on her face. What harm can it do?"

"..Do I even need to answer that?" Blossom replied giving him a look. Butch smirked and brought the pen to her face. He began drawing little love-hearts on her cheeks, because she hates love-hearts. He then wrote 'Butchy boy' in big letters across her fore-head. Tyler and Brody chuckled as Butch drew all over the girls face.

"What song should we play at your funeral, Butch?" Bubbles said in her quiet voice. Tyler laughed at her joke, while Butch simply smiled. Her face was a mess now, but she still looked peaceful.

Butch panicked when she began stirring. He thought she was about to wake up, and realised how close to death he actually was. Buttercup moaned a little and shifted in her seat, her head lay itself on Butch's shoulder. Butch smiled as she began snoring again.

"I genuinely thought she was about to wake up and murder you." Brody said as he gave Butch an amused glare.

Butch looked down at Buttercup. "She will kill me..just not yet." He said softly. Butch chuckled as he turned his attention back to the TV. This was only the beginning, on the boxing trip the war would begin..

* * *

It was getting late, and most of the group had left. All that was left was Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup..who was still sleeping. Tyler walked Bubbles home, as she was getting tired herself, and Brody had to be back a bit earlier than usual, so Maxine left with him.

"Wha.." Buttercup said as she woke up. She realised that she was using someone as a pillow. Buttercup looked up to see a smirking Butch, and jumped back away from him.

"Morning, sunshine." Butch said sarcastically.

Buttercup gave him daggers. "You could have woken me up, Butchy boy." Luckily she wouldn't notice her face until she got home and was away from Butch. So he could live another day.

"We should get home, Buttercup." Blossom said.

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah. Bye guys." The girls got up and walked to the door. Buttercup walked out and waited for Blossom outside, giving her a moment alone with Brick.

"Bye, Brick." Blossom said, giving him a quick kiss.

She walked outside to join her sister, but suddenly felt the urge to see him again, and to kiss him again. Blossom ran back up and put her hands on his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Brick was stunned, but kissed back. He pulled away and smiled at her, which she returned. He kissed her fore-head.

"Goodnight." She said before leaving with Buttercup. Brick stood perfectly still, staring at where she once stood. He grinned, pleased to be dating such an amazing girl. Though he had the feeling that this was more to her than it was to him. They were dating.

Dating.

No commitment..right?

It was clear.

It was dating.

Brick watched her walking away with her sister. His eyes looked away, his mind was telling him it was too much. She was perfect for him. Perfect. In his mind, he was screaming for a way to get out. He couldn't handle the pressure of being in a relationship, not like this.

He frowned and closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, Buttercup was getting up for school. She grogily climbed out of her bed, dragging herself away from the comfort. It hurt to open her eyes. She was too tired to be going to school.

Buttercup stretched her arms out as she walked into the bathroom. She walked over to the mirror with closed drowsy eyes and yawned. When she opened her eyes again, they went very wide.

"BUTCH JOJO!"

* * *

**Hahahaha, loved writting this chapter. Movie night was a good idea right? I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading, angels.**

**_PLEASE READ:_ Guys, for my next chapter I'm thinking of having one paragraph in a characters POV. Now, which character should I do? Please review and tell me who you's POV you would like to see!**

**Thanks again! (Btw, the movies in this, I made up just so you know ahaha.)**

**Allie Peirce**


	11. It's Inevitable

**Townsville High**

**~Aww, smiling as I read all the lovely reviews. Glad to hear you liked the chapter, but this one you will like even more! I hope so anyway:) I'll warn you there is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter, ahaha~**

**Chapter 11 - It's Inevitable.**

* * *

Brick didn't know what to do.

He hated to admit it, but he really was starting to fall for that ex counterpart of his. He just wanted to give into it, to his feelings, but Brick had trust issues. His last girlfriend broke his heart. How could he possibly get into another relationship after that?

Mabey if she showed Blossom that he wasn't interested in a committed relationship, she would understand. He just wanted to date her. She shouldn't be mad, it's not like they're in love or anything, they're just having fun. Feelings don't always mean someone wants to commit.

Then again, Blossom wasn't the type of girl who just wanted to date a guy. She was the type of girl who would fall in love with you..and she was the type of girl you could fall hopelessly in love with.

Brick didn't know what to do..but he had to get out of this mess.

"Butch?" Brick asked himself quietly when he walked into school. He saw Butch hiding behind a row of lockers, looking around the corner. Brick raised his eyebrow and walked towards his brother.

"Butch? What are you doing?" He asked in amusement.

The green-eyed boy looked up. "Hiding from Buttercup." Brick smiled trying to hide his laughter. He crouched down beside Butch and smirked.

"Oh, and why are you doing that?"

"Dude, she texted me this morning asking what my favourite flowers are! She's planning my fucking funeral." Butch said. Brick chuckled at his brother, who was flinching every time someone walked past.

"Well, have fun hiding." Brick stood back up. "Oh, hi Buttercup."

Butch's eyes widened and he shot up, ready to run. He saw no Buttercup, just Brick chuckling with a smirk on his face. Butch gave his brother a pissed-off look.

"Very funny, Brick." Butch said, not impressed.

Brick smiled. "See you in English. Which, by the way, Buttercup is in."

Butch smacked his forehead. Brick chuckled before walking down the hall. Butch quickly decided he wasn't going to go to any class that Buttercup was in. She would probably stab him with her pencil and leave him for dead.

How was he going to spend three days at a training camp with someone who literally wanted to kill him? All he knew was it was going to very interesting..

* * *

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as she pulled her books out of her locker. Tyler grinned at her and put his arms around her waist. Bubbles closed her locker and placed her hands over his.

"Yes. Every day since I've known you." She replied.

Tyler chuckled and spun her around. He pulled her in for a kiss, one that was meant to be short and sweet but ended up being long and fiery. Bubbles pulled away and sighed dreamily, smiling at him. Her sight diverted when she saw Boomer walking up to them.

"Hi guys." Boomer said.

Tyler nodded towards him. They weren't the best of friends anymore, after the argument and the lie, but they said they would remain civil for Bubbles. She grinned at Boomer and hugged him. Tyler watched him carefully.

"You should have seen Buttercup's face this morning. She told me that she would pay me to plan Butch's funeral for her." Bubbles said laughing. Boomer chuckled back.

"His own fault I suppose." Boomer said laughing.

"We should get to class, Bubbles." Tyler said, annoyed that he was just laughing with her after all that happened. Bubbles stopped laughing and nodded.

"Yeah, Boomer we have art, wanna walk with me?" Bubbles asked him. He nodded back, and Tyler frowned. That obviously didn't work. Bubbles gave Tyler a quick kiss and walked down the hall with Boomer. Tyler watched them go with an angry expression.

"It's inevitable." A voice said from behind Tyler.

He turned around and saw Maxine leaning against her locker, with her arms crossed. Tyler was annoyed by the sight of her, these two never seemed to get on, much like Butch and Buttercup. He furrowed his brows at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed.

Maxine rolled her eyes. "It was bound to happen. You can't keep two people who were literally made for each other from being friends. They're close, you need to stop being jealous and learn to trust your girlfriend and your best friend." She stated.

"Who the hell asked you!? Stay out of my business, Max." Tyler growled.

"I'm just saying." She replied. "I don't care about you or your relationships, personally you annoy the living crap out of me. I'm only bothering because you're in a relationship with my friend."

Maxine shot him a look before walking away.

"Don't fuck it up." She said while still walking, not even looking back. Tyler sighed and punched her locker in anger. He shook his head before walking to class.

* * *

_Haven't seen you all day! Where are you hiding? Blossom. X_

Brick sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He shook his head as thoughts of her entered his mind. He groaned aloud and walked down the hall, trying to forget that he couldn't see her.

Sure, mabey avoiding her wasn't the best option, but he was too scared to see her right now. Their relationship was doomed. It was insanity. She was making him insane. He couldn't handle relationships but she made him want to try, and that scared the living hell out of him.

Brick was walking down the hall with Brody when he saw_ her._

Her.

He gulped as Blossom came walking up the hall, her books clutched tightly to her chest. Brick hid his face, trying to make sure she wouldn't see him. His plan didn't seem to work because she called his name.

"Brick." Blossom said, grinning. She was walking up to him, looking as beautiful as ever. Brick panicked and looked away from her. He continued walking, and walked right past her. Blossom stood with a confused expression on her face and she saw Brick and Brody walk right past, Brody looked confused too.

Brick and Brody walked into the next hall, and Brody stopped walking. He gave Brick a confused and slightly angry glare before pushing him into the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Brick growled.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Brody repeated, angrily. "What the fuck are_ you_ doing! You just completely ignored your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"What the hell, Brick!? Why are you fucking her about? She's done_ nothing_ to you." Brody spat.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Dude, we're dating, she's not my bloody girlfriend. I don't have to spend every day with her."

Brody was about to yell at Brick again, but he stopped himself when realisation hit him. Brody crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Brick with narrow suspicious eyes.

"This is about Cordelia, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Brick lied.

"I'm not an idiot, Brick. She broke your trust so now you're breaking Blossom's. If you can't handle relationships, don't be in one, because whether you like it or not, you're in a fucking relationship!" Brody spat before storming away from Brick.

Brick watched him go and sighed, leaning against the wall.

Truth be told, Brick did have feelings for Blossom, but it was too complicated. His ex left him without so much as a goodbye, and after that it was hard to trust anyone. He hadn't had a girlfriend since Cordelia, and he didn't want to get back into one only to end up heartbroken again. Brick was too sensitive when it came to stuff like this. You wouldn't think so because he's..well..Brick, but it's true.

His feelings were getting too real, so he had to stay away from her, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Where the_ fuck_ is he!?

It's been a whole day and Butch hasn't been in any of his classes. He's obviously scared that I'm going to kill him, which I will, but I guess a life in fear is just as bad. Still, I want to yell at him, so where is he?

I have boxing next, so if he's not here, I'm going to his house and burning it to the ground. You think I'm joking right? No, I would actually do that. I couldn't even get all the pen off my face after 4 hours of trying, you can still faintly see the words Butchy boy written across my fucking fore-head.

Stupid Butch.

I walk into the gym hall, and search around for Butch. I can't seem to see him, or anyone else I know for that matter. Wait a second..is that who I think it is?

"Brett." I said coldly.

The black-haired boy I took to Brody's party turned around. He smiled at me like we are friends. Idiot. I still think he did something bad to Max, otherwise why would she despise him so much? He is no friend of mine.

"Buttercup, what a pleasure." He sais sarcastically with a smirk.

I narrow my eyes at him dangerously. "Have you seen Butch?"

Brett shook his head, so I sighed. He glanced at me for a second before smiling. His smile is pretty cute, he himself would be cute if he didn't have such an ugly personality. After all, being attractive isn't an excuse for having a shitty personality.

"Great. Fucking great." I moaned.

"What do you need him for?"

Nosey prick.

"I just need to talk to him. Whatever. Have you seen Maxine then?" I asked slyly. I notice how he looks more interested in our conversation as soon as I mention Maxine's name.

"Not today. She's probably with that idiot she calls a boyfriend." Brett replied, his eyes rolling. It's pretty obvious he still has feelings for her. Mabey that's why he brought me to Brody's party, to make her jealous? Damn, I was used. Oh well, it's not like I actually like the guy, he's a tool.

"Brody's a nice guy." I said, as I crossed my arms.

"Whatever, she could do better." He spat.

"Jealousy is a pathetic emotion, Brett." I said coldly before walking away from the boy. He really annoys me sometimes. I hardly even know him and yet I would happily beat the crap out of him.

My eyes gleamed with relief as I saw the familiar spiky black hair I've come to hate. Butch was looking around for someone, probably me. May as well go say hi, and I don't know? Kill him mabey.

"Butchy boy!" I yell.

I watched as Butch's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Oh shit." He cursed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you..yet. We do have a training camp to go to after all, but after that, you're dead." I said dangerously and narrow my eyes. Butch gulped and didn't say anything.

I smiled fakley at him and walked away. Really should have just hit him, or yelled at least, but I have to be smart. I can't risk anything ruining this trip. I'll get my revenge some day soon though..and it's going to be legendary.

I smirked.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Maxine sat on her bed, smiling at a picture of her and Brody. She placed the picture back on her bed-side table and stood up. Her hair swayed as she made her way to the hall, and down the stairs to the living room. She saw her mother, looking even worse than she did the other night.

"Hi mom." Maxine said as she walked in. Mellisa looked up and smiled at her daughter. The smile looked way too forced, making Maxine raise her eyebrow.

"I'm going to work." Mellisa said, grabbing her blue handbag.

Maxine nodded. "Okay. I'll see you when you get home."

Mellisa smiled before leaving the house. Maxine had decided it was time to figure out what was going on. She was going to become the little detective and search for clues. Anything that could explain why her mother had been acting strange.

She noticed her mothers phone on the table. She must have forgotten it. Maxine smiled in achievement and picked it up. She scanned through her messages, then her call list, and seen a name that made her smile fade.

"Why the fuck did she call Ethan?" Maxine asked herself.

Ethan was Ethan Slater, her father. Maxine didn't call him her father though, as he left them when she was a child. He married a much younger woman and had a new set of kids. Ethan always tried to get in touch with Maxine, but she always told him to stop calling.

Maxine growled and put the phone down back on the table. She walked inside her mother's bedroom, and looked around. She strolled over to the bed, and narrowed her eyes. She opened the drawer beside her mother's bed. She scanned through the files, looking for anything that could be of use to her.

She picked up a bunch of opened letters, and started reading them.

One of the letters dropped and it fell to the floor. Maxine bent down to pick it up, and her eyes grew when she saw that the letter wasn't addressed to Mellisa, it was addressed to her. Maxine picked it up and quickly pulled the note out that was inside.

_Maxine,_

_I don't know if your mother will even give you this letter, but if she does I just wanted you to know who you are. I still regret my decision every day. Mabey if things were different you would still be in my life. I'm so sorry that I left you, but I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle you._

_Hopefully one day we will meet again, and I can tell you how much I regretted my decision in person._

_All my love,_

_Elizabeth Starling._

Maxine dropped the letter, her eyes wide with shock and horror. It was pretty obvious what this letter meant, and why Mellisa had never shown it to her. Maxine couldn't believe her eyes, that were now tearing up.

"I was fucking adopted!" Maxine screamed.

* * *

Blossom texted Brick asking where he was, and if he would meet her.

She needed to know why he didn't talk to her at all today. Why he didn't show up to the classes that they had together, and why he was acting strange. She thought it was her fault, that she did something to upset him. It killed her. She really liked him, and he was acting like this? It hurt.

Her breathing got faster as she heard her phone buzz.

_I need to help Butch out with something at home, it's really important. Sorry. Brick._

Blossom frowned, but realised it was a very reasonable excuse. She would talk to him the next day at school. Blossom began walking home, letting the breeze lift her hair as she walked.

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw him.

_Butch?_

Blossom's brows furrowed as she saw Butch walking. Brick was lying. He lied to her! Blossom ran up to the black-haired boy, demanding an explanation.

"Butch, why aren't you at your house?" Blossom asked.

Butch glared at her. "Who are you, my mother?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Brick told me that he needed to help you out with something at home, so why are you here?"

Butch sighed, realising what this was all about. He shook his head, looking away, at no one particular. He turned back to look at the red-head, who looked pretty upset.

"Ask him about Cordelia." He said. "I'm pretty sure it'll all make sence after that."

Without waiting to hear her ask why, Butch walked away. Blossom stood perfectly still, Butch's words flying through her mind. She had remembered once Brody had made a joke about someone called Cordelia, but who exactly was this girl? What did she do to Brick that was so bad?

Blossom was going to find out.

* * *

**The next two chapters are going to be VERY interesting! A shocking secret will come out, relationships will be tested and two rivals are going to get closer. You'll all love it! The drama is huge!**

_**Next Chapter - Butch and Buttercup leave for the training camp. Blossom tries to work things out with Brick. Maxine finds out some interesting news about her real family and Bubbles meets an ex girlfriend of Tyler.**_

**~Please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	12. Our Love Is Insanity

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for reviewing!~**

**Chapter 12 - Our love is insanity.**

**Last Chapter - Brick started avoiding Blossom. Maxine learned that she had been adopted, and Tyler feared about losing Bubbles to Boomer now that they are friends again.**

_**Previously..**_

_"It's inevitable." A voice said from behind Tyler._

_He turned around and saw Maxine leaning against her locker, with her arms crossed. Tyler was annoyed by the sight of her, these two never seemed to get on, much like Butch and Buttercup. He furrowed his brows at her._

_"What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed._

_Maxine rolled her eyes. "It was bound to happen. You can't keep two people who were literally made for each other from being friends. They're close, you need to stop being jealous and learn to trust your girlfriend and your best friend." She stated._

_"Who the hell asked you!? Stay out of my business, Max." Tyler growled._

_"I'm just saying." She replied. "I don't care about you or your relationships, personally you annoy the living crap out of me. I'm only bothering because you're in a relationship with my friend."_

_Maxine shot him a look before walking away._

_"Don't fuck it up." She said while still walking, not even looking back._

* * *

Blossom was starting to worry, Brick hadn't talked to her in 4 days.

Not a visit, not a call, not even a text. She just wanted to know what was going on with him. It was obvious he didn't do relationships, but the night she revealed her feelings, it really felt like he wanted to be with her, and commit. She had to stop thinking like this, it was driving her insane.

The red-head shook her head, shaking her thoughts of Brick out, and returned to talking to her sister.

Buttercup was all packed to leave for the training camp. Luckily for Buttercup it wasn't an actual camp, and there would be rooms, because Buttercup hates out-doors and never would have agreed. Blossom smiled as she hugged Buttercup, as did Bubbles.

"Have a great weekend." Blossom said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm going with Butch, this is going to be a crap weekend." Blossom and Bubbles laughed slightly and hugged their sister one last time before she picked up her bag.

"Bye, sis." Bubbles said. "Try not to kill Butch, okay?"

"I won't promise anything." Buttercup said sarcastically before walking out the door.

She was met by Butch outside, who was going to be driving them to the place. Buttercup narrowed her eyes just at the sight of him. Luckily she had three days to beat him up in a boxing ring, that would be fun.

"Hello, sunshine." Butch said with a smirk. He had started calling her that since she had fallen asleep on him, because he knew how much she hated it, and it reminded her that she had slept on his shoulder.

"Shut up." She muttered before pushing past him and getting in Butch's car.

He smirked mischievously and walked around to the drivers seat. He got in the car and stuck the GPS on, so he would know how to get to the training centre. He started the car and started driving. He turned to Buttercup, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"So, how are you, sunshine?" Butch asked as he drove.

Buttercup groaned. "If you don't stop calling me that, you'll be breathing through a tube."

Butch snickered.

"Whatever you say." Buttercup rolled her eyes and leant her head on the window, looking out as they drove. She felt eyes on her, and turned to look at Butch, who immediately looked back to the road. Buttercup raised her eyebrow before looking back out the window.

_This is going to be a long weekend,_ thought Buttercup.

* * *

Bubbles was at Tyler's house.

She was sitting on his couch with him, watching some show about animals. More like a documentary. Bubbles snuggled into his chest, and smiled up at him, waiting for him to notice. After a few seconds he smiled, still looking at the TV. He finally looked down at her and smiled even wider.

"You staring at me, love?" He asked.

Bubbles grinned. "So what if I was?"

"I ain't complaining. If I were you I'd spent all day starting at me too." He said in vain with a chuckle. Bubbles giggled at his comment and hugged him tighter, her head resting on his chest.

"..Can I ask you something?" Bubbles asked.

"Shoot."

Bubbles avoided his stare. "Do you ever think you'll stop liking me." It was a wierd question, but a true one. Bubbles was scared that his player antics would kick up again, and he would leave her for another girl.

Tyler frowned down at her. "Relationships don't last forever.."

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes tightly. That was not the answer she was wanting. She felt Tyler lift her chin up to look at him. He smiled at her.

"..But my feelings for you will." He added.

Bubbles smiled back. "You mean that?"

"I've been with lots of girls, but none of them made me feel the way you do. I always knew you were special." He said. Bubbles smiled happily and pulled him in to a fiery kiss. She felt her knees go weak at the kiss.

Bubbles and Tyler.

Tyler and Bubbles.

She said it in her head a million times, it still never felt real. It was something she had wanted to happen for weeks, since she first met him, and it was finally coming true. She had her boyfriend, her sisters, and her ex enemy best friends. She had everything she needed, everything she wanted..but it still didn't feel real.

It was too good to be true, but she would still enjoy every second of it.

"That might just be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, that might just be the sweetest thing I've ever said to anyone." He chuckled.

Bubbles caressed his face lovingly. "I don't want this moment to end, ever."

"Then we won't let it." He said pulling her into another kiss.

Yeah, it was too good to be true, but it was real, and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

Brick was walking home.

He had just said goodbye to his brother, then took off before Blossom would notice him. He didn't like avoiding her, he was sick of it, but in his mind it had to be done. Mabey she would just give up on him and everything would be fine..obviously by thinking that, he didn't know Blossom that well.

"Brick." He sighed hearing her voice, and turned around.

"Blossom." He said casually.

Her eyes lit in anger at his casual attitude towards her. He didn't even smile, he just looked at her, waiting for her to yell at him. She crossed her arms and gave him a horrifying death glare that made Brick gulp.

"You lied to me."

"Did I?" Brick raised his eyebrow.

"I got your text." She paused. "Then I saw Butch."

Brick closed his eyes, realising he had been caught out in his lies. When he opened them again, Blossom had her arms crossed over her chest, and was looking at him with a livid expression.

"Okay, you got me. I just didn't want to see you." Ouch, that hurt.

Blossom's mouth hung open in shock at what he had said. Did he really mean that? Her mind was hitting 90, trying to digest his horrible words.

"So..you want to end_ this_?" She said, enfisis on the word _this,_ because she didn't seem to know what was going on with them either. They were hot then cold. She didn't know where they were going in this relationship either.

"No." He said, frowning slightly. "I just need my space, Blossom."

"Space? You've had four days of space, Brick!"

Brick sighed. "You're not my girlfriend, Bloss! We're dating! You don't need to be around me every second of the day."

"I don't want to be around you every second of the day, but at least one a week would be nice!" She screamed in his face.

"Whatever." Brick said shaking his head before walking away. Blossom watched him walking away and panicked. Suddenly Butch's words entered her mind again.

"Who's Cordelia?" She said loudly enough for him to hear.

Brick stopped dead in his tracks, and turned back to look at her. His facial expression softened, before returning to a blank one.

"Someone that made me realise something," He turned back around and shouted, "Relationships are fucked up."

Blossom frowned as he began walking away again, not looking back. She shut her eyes tightly, stopping the tears that were willing to fall. He wanted to date her, but he obviously didn't want to comitt to her.

"I won't wait around forever." She whispered before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Maxine heard the door open, then close. Her eyes flickered from the TV to the door, where Mellisa stood. She narrowed her eyes at her so-called mother before standing up from the couch.

"Hello, hon." Mellisa smiled.

"Hello, mother." Maxine said, tensing the word mother. Mellisa furrowed her brows at Maxine's hostile behavior and walked over to her daughter. She put her bag down and watched carefully as Maxine held up an envelope that was addressed to her.

Mellisa's eyes grew.

"Look what I found." She said dangerously.

"Max.."

"Don't." Maxine said shaking her head. "Sixteen years. Sixteen years of lies, _fucking_ lies!"

Mellisa was frightened by Maxine's outburst. Maxine was a cheerful, bubbly and sarcastic teenager, it was shocking seeing her act like this and even raise her voice. It was like a whole different girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you would act like this. Ethan and I-" Mellisa was interrupted.

"How _dare_ you even mention his name. I spent years hating that man, wishing that he wasn't my father, and now I find out he isn't! You should have told me when he left, mabey it wouldn't of hurt as much when he left us!" Maxine yelled.

Mellisa sighed and walked closer to Maxine.

"Ethan loved you like his own. He left us because he stopped loving me, he never stopped loving you, Maxine." Her words cut through Maxine like ice, but it didn't have the effect she wanted. Instead, Maxine scoffed and shook her head.

"He didn't even care enough to admit that he wasn't my father. You both lied to me! How can I trust you after knowing this?"

Maxine, not wanting to hear Mellisa's voice anymore, stormed to the door. Mellisa panicked and ran after her, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Please, don't leave! I'll explain everything!" Mellisa begged.

"I don't have to do what you say, you're not my mother, Mellisa." She spat.

"Where are you going!?"

"Brody's. Don't follow me." She said with cold eyes before slamming the door. Mellisa stood perfectly still with wide tearful eyes and an open mouth. She looked down to the ground before falling to her knees and bursting into tears.

Maxine ran as fast as she could, she couldn't stop running. She kept going, until she reached Brody's house. She finally stopped, and started panting heavily with tears streaming down her face.

She knocked on his door and waited a few seconds before Brody opened the door.

"Max?"

"Brody..I-I found..I.." She couldn't even speak properly.

Without even waiting for her to finish, Brody pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. He held her tighter, promising not to let go.

* * *

"We're here." Butch said, pulling into the driveway.

Buttercup stepped out of the car, and looked at the large training centre. It was pretty magnificent. Butch stood beside her and admired the building too. She glanced at him. A man that looked about in his 20's with blonde hair came out to greet them.

"You must be Butch and Buttercup." They nodded. "Welcome, your training won't start until tomorrow morning, so let me show you to your room."

The pair followed the man into the building. There was a bunch of tough looking teenagers sitting in the common room, who all glanced at the new comers. The man took Butch and Buttercup to a small room at the end of the corridor, on the door it read Dorm Number 27.

"I should tell you, we have a shortage of beds, so you'll have to share."

Buttercup gave the guy such a scary death glare, that he walked out the room before she killed him. Butch glanced at the one bed and narrowed his eyes. Buttercup glanced at him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Buttercup moaned.

"We can be adults about this, Butterbitch." He smirked. Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at him. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, making Butch step back as if he was about to be attacked.

"Butch, if you don't sleep on the floor, I swear to god I will cut you." She said dangerously with a murderous shine in her eyes.

Butch rolled his eyes in defeat. "Fine."

Buttercup smiled and jumped on the bed, stretching out. She watched as Butch started unpacking his bag. She found herself staring, and forced herself to look at something else, so she started unpacking too.

Butch glanced at her, also confused on why he was staring. She met his glare, and their eyes locked. For a second they just looked, both of their eyes narrowing slightly.

"What you lookin' at?" Buttercup barked.

"You looked at me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!" Buttercup growled before jumping off the bed and tackling him. He forced his strength and spun them over, so he was on top. Buttercup kicked him and pushed him off of her.

"How the hell are we going to get through three days of this!?" Butch yelled, annoyed. Buttercup tilted her head and avoided his stare, a playful smirk dancing on her lips.

"Either you do as I say or one of us will end up dead." Buttercup smirked more. Butch couldn't help but smile, masking a laugh. Buttercup was shocked to see a genuine smile come from the broody boy, usually it's a provocative smile or a smirk.

"Whatever you say, _sunshine_." He said before ducking to avoid a pillow that was tossed at his head. Butch chuckled and threw it back at her. She narrowed her eyes and smiled playfully before attacking him again.

Like I said, this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Bubbles asked.

Tyler smiled and nodded, giving her a kiss. Bubbles returned the kiss heavily, wrapping her arms around him. She felt herself smile against his soft lips, wishing that the moment wouldn't end, but it had to. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." She said smiling before walking away. She felt eyes on her and grinned, before turning back around to see him watching her. She waved at him before turning back around and walking.

She made it half way to her house, when she saw a girl approach her. This girl was pretty, with long brown hair. Her eyes were pools of blue, and fixed on her. Bubbles raised her eyebrow as the the girl walked over to her.

"You're Bubbles right? We have English together." The girl said in a sweet voice.

"..Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Bubbles asked curiously. She had seen this girl in class before, but the girl had never really spoken to her before, so why was she talking to her now?

"I'm Heather." She said. "I should warn you about Ty, he's not the sweet guy you think he is."

Bubbles frowned, and looked offended. "Let me guess? You're one of his many ex girlfriends? Listen, he's changed, so don't try to convince me that he hasn't." She said fiercely.

Heather smiled. "He's gotten into your head too huh? I just wanted to warn you, Bubbles. I thought he really loved me. He told me he'd been with many girls, but he knew I was special..then he cheated on me a day later. Don't believe what he has to say, I learned that the hard way."

Bubbles furrowed her brows as Heather walked off, not uttering another word. Bubbles shook her head, thinking that she was just trying to get her ex back or something, then a voice entered her head..

_"I've been with lots of girls, but none of them made me feel the way you do. I always knew you were special."_

The blonde let her eyes grow wide, and gasped slightly. Was he really just using her too? Did he really change? Bubbles didn't know what to think anymore.

Her father always told her to never trust a handsome boy with an ugly past..but he also told her that anyone is capable of change. Which one should she trust?

Without another thought, Bubbles shook her head of any doubtful thoughts of her boyfriend, and walked away, back home. She wasn't about to let what some girl said break her trust..

* * *

"So she didn't tell you anything about your real mother?" Brody asked, handing Maxine a cup of coffee.

She took it and shook her head. Maxine was sat, cross-legged, on Brody's bed. Wearing one of his over-sized football shirts. Her frown got bigger as she thought about the fact that her mother wasn't Mellisa.

"I didn't exactly stick around long enough to find out." Maxine sighed. "It's hard enough knowing Mellisa isn't my mother, I don't think I can handle knowing who she is."

Brody sat down beside her and put his arm around her comfortingly. He pulled her into him, and she put her head on his shoulder. Brody hated seeing her like this, vulnerable.

"Don't you want to know who she is?" Brody asked.

"No.." She looked away. "She gave me up."

Brody frowned. He turned her chin to face him, and he noticed there was a single tear running down her cheek. He wiped it away and caressed her face.

"You don't want to meet her at all?"

"Of course I do, Brody..but not for any good reason. I just want to know why she abandoned me..what is it that's wrong with me!?" Maxine burst into tears. Brody pulled her into another hug, his eyes wide at how upset she was. He'd known her since they were kids and he'd never seen her this upset.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. Just because one person didn't think so, doesn't make it true." Brody pulled away. "I fucking love you, Max."

She frowned and nodded. "I love you too, Brody."

Maxine leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, okay. Go to sleep, and we can talk about this more tomorrow." He gave her another quick kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom. Maxine stood up off the bed and walked over to her phone that was buzzing.

Mom.

Maxine rolled her eyes and thought, what does Mellisa want.

She picked up the phone.

"What?" Maxine said with no emotion.

_"There's something you should know about your real family, Maxine."_ Mellisa's voice sounded serious, and like she had been dying to say it for years. Maxine was curious, curious enough not to hang up the phone.

"Continue." She replied.

_"I didn't know your real mother well, but you know her son. I believe he goes to your school, you've known him since you were young, Maxine."_

"...Who is he?" Maxine said slowly, her voice cracking slightly.

_"Tyler-Jay."_

The sound of a phone dropping to the floor echoed throughout Brody's room. Maxine coughed out a gasp as her eyes grew wider than dinner plates.

"...Tyler is my brother!"

* * *

**Told you a shocking secret would come out!:) Don't you just love the drama!? I do! Tyler and Maxine hate each other, and now they're brother and sister! How will this work out? &what will happen with Bubbles? She has a tough decision on who to trust.**

**_Next chapter - Buttercup and Butch start their training. Bubbles starts to doubt her relationship. Maxine confronts Tyler, and Blossom makes a final decision about her relationship._**

**~Please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	13. Don't Say It's Over

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for reviewing!~**

**Chapter 13 - Don't say it's over.**

**Last Chapter - Blossom and Brick finally talked, but it didn't end well. Bubbles met an ex of Tyler, who made her see some sence for a moment. Butch and Buttercup started a love/hate relationship as they finally started to get on for a second and Maxine found out that her biological brother is Tyler.**

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine."

Buttercup groaned as her eyes fluttered open. As she fully opened her eyes, she saw Butch smirking at her. She jumped up, and then with a swift kick, he was off the bed. Butch sat up and held his aching head.

"What part of stay on the floor did you _not_ understand!?" Buttercup growled.

Butch chuckled and stood up from the floor, his eyes darting at her playfully.

"My back hurt. I can't train if I have a sore back."

"You're gonna have more than a sore back if I catch you in the bed again!"

Butch rolled his eyes, smirking, before grabbing some clothes to change into. He picked out a pair of black cottons, and a green shirt, along with dark green sneakers. He walked into the bathroom to change, leaving Buttercup to lie back on the bed and close her eyes again.

She blissfully tried to get back to sleep, but her alarm clock, that was now buzzing, wouldn't let her. She groaned and whacked the clock, causing it to break. She narrowed her eyes before jumping out of the bed. She grabbed her brush and brushed her short raven hair.

Minutes later Butch came back out the bathroom, and watched as Buttercup picked out her outfit. It was basically the same as Butch's, a pair of grey cottons and a green tank top with black high tops.

"We have our first training class in twenty minutes, so hurry up. I know how long it takes most girls to get ready." Butch said as he tied his shoelaces. Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked over to the bathroom.

"If you haven't realised yet, I'm not like most girls." Buttercup said before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Butch smirked and nodded.

"Of course." He said chuckling.

Butch walked over to the bed, and sat down as he waited for Buttercup to get ready. He saw her phone on the table and decided to be nosey, and unlocked it. He smiled at the picture she had as her background, it was her and her sisters.

In the picture, Buttercup was in the middle, smiling like she was genuinely happy. Blossom was sporting a pair of 'bunny ears' thanks to Buttercup, and Bubbles was pulling a funny face. They all looked so happy, it made Butch chuckle slightly.

"That was taken the day before my dad died."

Butch looked up and saw Buttercup standing by the door with her arms crossed. He took a second to admire how she looked, then shook his head of the thought. She walked over and snatched the phone from him.

"Sorry, I was just being nosey." Butch said, bracing for attack.

"I'll hit you for it later, let's go." She said as she put the phone down and walked over to the door. He was pretty confused on how she hadn't punched him for touching her stuff, was she mabey going soft? Butch got up and spoke before she walked out.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Butch said sympathetically.

Buttercup shrugged. "Life goes on. Now if you don't move your stupid ass we're going to be late! Hurry up and make friends with the door, Butchy boy."

Butch smirked and chuckled as he followed Buttercup out the door. They wandered down the hall and into the main common room of the building, where they found a couple of teenagers waiting.

"You must be the kids from Townsville high." A tall boy said in a beautiful Australian accent.

Buttercup and Butch glared at him. He had short blonde hair, much like Boomer's, and his eyes were green. He had a muscular body, but not as much as Butch. His smile was friendly, and made them instantly feel at ease around him.

"Yeah, that's us." Buttercup said.

"I'm Brandon Lake, pleasure to meet you." Brandon smiled. He glanced at Buttercup with slight interest, making Butch raise his eyebrow at why he seemed to be bothered by it. Shaking the though away, Butch smiled at Brandon.

"Hey, I'm Butch." He pointed at Buttercup. "The annoying bitch is Buttercup."

Buttercup growled at him and punched him in the side, causing Butch to double over and moan. Brandon chuckled at the pair and smiled.

"I reckon I'm going to like you two. C'mon, class is starting." He said, dragging them to a table by the front. The three sat down, with Buttercup in the middle of the two.

A tough looking man walked in. He looked like he was in his late 30's and had rough brown hair. He stood at the front of the class and started the introduction.

"Hello, for all the newcomers, my name is Coach Radley." Brandon rolled his eyes, obviously showing his dislike for the Coach. "You were all sent here because there is only so much you can learn in high school classes. Here you can really work hard and get the proper training you need to be the best."

Buttercup turned to Brandon, as she noticed he had rolled his eyes. "You don't like this guy do ya?" She whispered.

"He's a ding bat."

Buttercup looked at him, confused. She was obviously not familiar with Australian slang. He chuckled at her and whispered back.

"That means he's a fool." He smiled.

Butch wasn't paying attention even thought the class started 10 seconds ago, instead he was looking out the window. He noticed Buttercup smiling as she listened to the Coach. It interested him that Buttercup actually cared so much about something. He knew her for her laid-back attitude, it was intriguing to see her love something so much.

Buttercup looked at him from the corner of her eyes, and turned back to looking at the front. She was sick of him randomly looking at her, she reminded herself to hit him for that later.

"Most of you are here for the weekend, but if you impress the scouts, you can come back and train for the semester next year." Coach Radley said.

Brandon was one of those people. He was so good that they invited him back, and he's stayed for two semesters. The place was practically his home now, and he never wanted to leave.

"Now, I'm going to partner you all up and get you started. I'll be watching you all carefully and giving you tips. So, chose a partner and we'll start."

Butch glanced at Buttercup, and she nodded at him, knowing what he was going to ask. Brandon partnered up with a blonde girl, and they all got into a separate space in the large room. Coach moved some of the tables to make more room.

"Right, this is just a test to see how good you all are with sparring, then we'll get on to the proper training. So, begin."

Butch immediately sent a punch to Buttercup's gut. She shook the pain off and circled him. With a swift jab, she caught him off guard by hitting him in the side. Butch double-hooked her, causing her to back off slightly.

Coach Radley watched Butch and Buttercup fight, and smiled, impressed. "Very good, Butch. Remember to breathe out when you throw a punch, and look at your target. Learn to keep your eyes open during the heat of the battle."

Butch nodded and threw another punch while breathing out, it made the impact better. Buttercup was sick of him getting the upper hand, so she done something she had never done before, a tripple-hook.

Basically she had hit him in the gut with her right hand, then her left, then her right again. Butch groaned at the pain and blocked all her next moves.

"Very impressive, Buttercup. Keep remembering to let your hands go, even if your hit doesn't land, keep him thinking and keep your eyes open."

Buttercup avoided another hit and decided it was time to get dirty. She tackled him, not hard enough to make him fall, but enough for him to be stunned. She punched his stomach twice and then his face.

"That's enough. You have real talent, Buttercup, keep it up." Coach Radley smiled at her before going off to check on another pair.

Buttercup panted and pulled away from Butch, a happy smirk dancing on her lips. Butch sighed in defeat, but still offered her his hand.

"Good fight." He said.

She shook his hand and nodded. "Yeah."

Buttercup looked over at Brandon who gave her a thumbs up before returning his attention to his partner. Buttercup smiled and turned back to Butch.

"How does it feel, getting beat up by a girl?" She taunted.

Butch smirked. "Like you said, you're not like most girls."

* * *

Brick heard someone banging on his door.

He groaned as he was in the middle of watching his favorite TV show, and liked being un-disturbed. He got off the couch and walked over to the door. Brick opened it and saw Blossom.

His heard literally skipped a beat when he saw her, in a good way of course. Brick stared at her for a moment, Blossom returned his stare.

"Brick, we need to talk."

"Come in." He stepped out of the way, and let her walk past. Brick sighed before closing the door shut. He walked into his living room and faced Blossom, anxiety in his features.

"I just came to tell you that it's over." She said strongly.

Brick furrowed his brows in shock. "Over? We're over?"

Blossom scoffed at his confused reaction. She had every right to end it after all he's done. No one wants to be in a relationship that isn't going anywhere.

"You make me go crazy, Brick. I'm literally going insane, I can't sleep because all I can think about is you. It isn't supposed to be this hard! We're supposed to be happy, but you don't make me happy anymore."

She gave him a cold look before heading to the door. Brick panicked and ran over to her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. She was about to ask what he was doing but she was silenced by his lips on hers.

Blossom felt her knees go weak, almost falling at his feet.

All she wanted was for him to kiss her, and in the moment she forgot that there was anything wrong. It just seemed perfect. It seemed normal, but reality brought her back.

She pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to lose you, okay Bloss!?" He yelled. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I kept trying to push you away, and act like I didn't need you but the truth is..you make me insane too."

"In a good way?" Blossom raised her eyebrow.

Brick smiled. "In a great way."

Blossom shook her head, confused by his sudden change of heart. "Then what the hell, Brick!? Why do you avoid me and lie to me, and treat me like dirt?"

He sighed and took her hand, leading her over to the couch. They sat down, and Brick didn't let go of her hand. He looked into her eyes and sent her a desperate look.

"I'm messed up, Bloss. I didn't think I could feel this way again, until you came back into my life. I was scared, okay? Scared that I would trust you, and I would regret it. Then I realised I had done that to you..and it killed me knowing that." Brick frowned.

Blossom pulled her hand away and took a deep breath, avoiding his stare. She thought for a moment, then turned back to him. Her voice was quiet when she spoke, but sounded strong.

"..Tell me about her." Blossom didn't even need to say her name, Brick knew she was asking about his ex girlfriend Cordelia. He was confused on how she knew about Cordelia, but Brick assumed it was one of his friends.

"Her name was Cordelia Young." Brick started. Blossom noticed how he stiffened just saying her name. She nodded towards him, willing him to go on and continue. Brick took a long, deep breath.

"We dated for a long time, I loved her. She was Maxine's best friend. Her life was perfect, and mine was better just because she was in it." Brick looked to the ground. "Then one day her mother decided Townsville wasn't good enough for her and her precious daughter, and moved them to Beverly Hills."

"She just_ left_? She didn't even fight to stay with you guys?" Blossom asked in shock.

"Cordelia thought her life would be better there, she thought she'd be better off without me. She didn't even say goodbye, just took off. I haven't dated anyone since, Bloss..but, mabey that's what I need. Mabey you're what I need." Brick said, finally lifting his gaze from the ground to meet her eyes.

She was touched, and by the look in his eyes she could tell he meant every word.

"You didn't need to push me away, Brick." Blossom said. "I'm not her."

Brick nodded. "I know."

The pair clashed in each other's arms and kissed passionately. Blossom smiled against his lips, glad that he finally opened up to her. She pulled away and caressed his cheek lovingly.

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to like you, it just happened." She said softly. "I've tried so hard to stay away from guys that are just going to hurt me. So, if you really want this, you better not hurt me."

"I promise I won't, and I don't break those." Brick said smiling.

Blossom grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

"Tyler, I'm your sister."

"Ty, we're related."

"I'm your bloody sister!"

Maxine was starting herself in the mirror, practicing how to tell someone who she absolutely hated that they were related. She wondered if he actually knew the whole time and never told her, but there was a greater chance he had no idea either.

She groaned before walking out the bathroom. Brody had invited Tyler up to his house, along with Bubbles. He knew Maxine needed him to be there so she could tell him. Apparently they had just arrived because she could hear Bubble's voice coming from downstairs.

Maxine ran downstairs and into the living room, where she found Brody sitting on the couch with Tyler, whose smile disappeared when he saw her. Bubbles ran up to Maxine grinning.

"Max! Hey." The blonde said enthusiastically and gave her a hug.

She hugged Bubbles back, and glared at Tyler from behind her back. Tyler gave her an annoyed look before turning to Brody and chatting with him. Maxine inhaled sharply before pulling away from Bubbles.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked in concern. "You look nervous."

Maxine put on a fake smile. "I'm okay, Bubbles, really."

Bubbles smiled back. "Good."

The preppy blonde walked over to Tyler and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Maxine watched them and couldn't help but smile a little, then frowned when she realised she was about to turn his whole world upside down. Brody nodded at her, letting her know that she could do this.

"Bubbles, why don't you come to the bedroom and we can pick out a movie or something?" Brody asked, trying to get her out of the room.

"Sure." Bubbles smiled and followed Brody upstairs. Tyler glanced at Maxine, and looked away again. She sighed deeply and walked over to him, shaking nervously.

"TJ, we need to talk." She said.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired brunette. "What about, love? Want to tell me more about how I'm a jealous prick and should let the girl I really like be friends with someone who also really likes her? Do tell, Max. Go on." He said in his mocking British accent.

"I don't want to talk about Bubbles. I want to talk about you and me." Maxine started, taking a seat beside him. Tyler raised his eyebrow in curiosity, willing her to continue.

"TJ..we have a lot more in common than you know." She paused. "I found out something that has really fucked everything up. Tyler, I'm..I..you're my.."

"Well?" He pushed.

"You're my brother, okay!? We're related. We're brother and sister!" She spat, finally getting the words out. Tyler glared at her with a horrified and shocked expression. She was worried he wasn't going to believe her, because the look in his eyes suggested so. She bit her bottom lip waiting for him to speak.

"How is that even possible!?" Tyler yelled.

"I was adopted, Ty."

"Fuck, Max!"

"You're not taking this very well are you?" Maxine frowned.

"How well am I supposed to take it!? We've hated each other ever since we were kids, but then our best friends turned out to be brothers so we dealt with it, and now you're telling me that I'm your_ brother_!"

Maxine sighed. "Yes! You're my_ brother_. God knows I didn't want this, but it's true, and if you can't deal with that you may as well just leave."

Tyler stood up and gave her an angry look. "Good idea, Max."

"Wait, you're just gonna go? You don't even want to talk about this!?" She stood up also, shooting him a sad glare. He turned around and looked to the ground with his head high, shaking it slightly.

"This doesn't change the fact that we've hated each other for years. I still want nothing to do with you! Just stay out of my life, okay Max?"

Tyler finally looked at her before he turned around and stormed out of the house. Maxine coughed out a spiteful gasp and widened her eyes. She knew he wouldn't take it well but that was harsh. She could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and looked over to the staircase.

"We picked out a movi-" Bubbles paused, noticing only Maxine. "Hey, where did Tyler go?"

Maxine looked at Brody and shook her head with a frown, he sighed and gave her a knowing look before walking over to comfort her. Bubbles glared in confusion, and walked over to them.

"What's going on?"

Brody and Maxine glanced at each other before glaring back at Bubbles.

"Maxine found ou-" Brody was cut-off by Maxine.

"I just argued with Ty, you know how it is, we never really get on. It's okay, there's nothing going on, Bubbles. I'm just gonna go get some air, start the movie without me." Maxine walked over to the door and slammed it shut behind her.

She stepped outside and ran a hand through her silky brown hair, cursing. She kicked the wall of the house repeatedly, screaming in her mind.

"I fucking hate him!" She cried.

* * *

Butch walked into the common room, looking for Buttercup. She wasn't there, but Brandon was. The blonde smiled at Butch and waved him over, so Butch walked over and sat down beside him. He grabbed a bottle of water from the table, exhausted from training all day.

"You did pretty good in training today, I was impressed mate." Brandon complimented.

It actually meant a lot coming from Brandon, because he was apparently the best fighter in this school. He had stayed for two semesters which was impressive. Butch smiled and Brandon.

"Thanks, man."

"No Buttercup?" Brandon asked.

"Can't find her." Butch said. "She's probably off somewhere training more."

Brandon smiled. "She's a cool girl. You're pretty lucky to be dating a chick like her."

Butch furrowed his brows, and choked on his water. "Dating? No, me and Buttercup are just fri-" He paused. "Well we're not even really friends, we're just acquaintances."

"Oh, sorry, it just seemed like more."

"Well, it's not!" Butch snapped.

Brandon held his hands up in surrender and smiled. Butch shook his head but smiled, someone caught his eye. Brandon looked over and grinned.

"Speak of the devil."

Buttercup walked over, looking tired. She stopped beside them and crossed her arms, smiling at Brandon and scowling at Butch. He smirked back at her.

"How's my favorite idiots?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, I'm smashing." Brandon said in his australian accent. "Butch although, got a little miffed about something I said."

Buttercup raised her eyebrow at the pair. "What did you say, dude?"

Brandon chuckled. "I just asked if you two were dating was all."

If looks could kill, Brandon would be lifeless on the floor right now. He glanced at them as their faces went bright red in embarrassment and anger. He chuckled again at the obvious chemistry.

"We're not." Buttercup said.

"I know that now." Brandon smiled. "But for the record, I reckon you'd make a wicked couple."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the blonde, ready to attack. Butch held her back before she could do something she would regret.

"Any way, I'm nackered. See you tomorrow, mates." Brandon waved.

"Sleep with one eye open." Buttercup smirked.

Brandon grinned at her and laughed before walking off to his dorm that he shared with a rather attractive blonde girl he had a crush on. Butch and Buttercup walked quietly back to their room, until Butch opened his mouth.

"He had a point, you know."

"Huh?"

"We would make a smashing couple." Butch mocked in a fake Australian accent. Buttercup rolled her eyes at him before elbowing him in the side.

"Shut up, Butchy boy."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sparks are flying between Butch &Buttercup! The dream team (Bloss/Brick) are back on, and Tyler is in for a dramatic week! What do you all think of Brandon? Let me know guys.**

**~Please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	14. Butchy Boy and Butterbitch

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for reviewing! There will be a lot of Butch and Buttercup in this chapter! Expect cute and funny moments! I also got my inspiration for this chapter from Paramore's new song, Still into you. You'll get why if you listen to the chorus:)~**

**Chapter 14 - Butchy Boy and Butterbitch**

**Last Chapter - Blossom and Brick made up. Butch and Buttercup met an Australian boy who seemed to think they were dating, and Maxine told Tyler that they are related, ending with him storming out.**

* * *

"Butch..."

"Butch!"

"BUTCHY BOY!"

His eyes rolled open to see Buttercup smirking down at him. His eyes squinted before shutting again. Butch pulled his covers over his head, in an attempt to sleep again. He suddenly felt a sharp throbbing pain in his right leg as Buttercup kicked it.

"Ah, that hurt!" He snarled.

Buttercup smiled in content. "It was ment to. Now get up, we have training."

Butch sat up straight and took a good look at Buttercup. She had on a pair of black shorts, a green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black converse. Her hair was up in a messy ponny-tail, a couple of strands of hair falling to highlight her face. He found himself staring, and shook his head before looking away.

"Get dressed." Buttercup commanded, throwing him some clothes. "I'm gonna go to the common room and see Brandon. Don't be late, it'll look bad on me too."

Butch sniggered and stood up. Buttercup smiled at him before walking out. It was refreshing to see a smile from the raven-haired girl instead of a playful smirk. He was starting to enjoy their little love/hate friendship.

Buttercup strolled into the common room and saw Brandon sitting alone. She marched over and sat down on the seat beside him. Buttercup beamed at him joyfully, which he returned.

"G'day, Buttercup."

"Hey." She spoke. "So, what are we doing in training today?" She asked him curiously.

"I heard Coach R mention something about defence." Brandon replied, shrugging. Buttercup grinned at him, obviously pleased with the choice.

"Cool. Can't wait to beat up Butch again." She and Brandon chuckled at her remark.

"Too right. Should be fun to watch." He laughed.

As if on cue, Butch strolled through the door, fully dressed and awake. He looked around until he set eyes on Buttercup and Brandon. He walked over to them and sat down beside Buttercup.

"Hey." Butch greeted.

"A'right, mate?" Brandon smiled. "We we're just chatting about how our girlie here is gonna thrash you in training." Butch gave Buttercup an annoyed look, and she returned a delighted smirk.

"We'll see about that." Butch stuck his tongue out like a five year old.

The three teens turned their heads as Coach Radley walked into the common room, followed by two tall men. The men were dressed in expensive looking suits. Buttercup's eyes suddenly grew wide with excitement as she guessed these men were scouts, and came to watch them fight. These were the people who could decided their futures in boxing, and decided if they would come back here for a semester.

"Hello, I would like you all to meet this year's scouts." Radley smiled. "Mr David, and Mr Kelly. They will be watching you train today and tomorrow, so keep up the good work!"

Butch and Buttercup stared at the scouts with blank faces, trying to contain their eagerness. They were suddenly motivated to do better than usual, although Brandon just looked bored, like he wasn't all that excited.

"You're defiantly going down now, Butchy boy." Buttercup said with stars in her eyes, still watching the scouts.

Butch smirked. "Sure you will."

Buttercup smirked back and looked over at Brandon, who was narrowing his eyes at the wall. It looked like he was daydreaming. Everyone was getting ready for training, but he didn't realise that. Buttercup tried to get his attention, but it didn't seem to work.

"Brandon? Hello, earth to blonde boy!?" Buttercup waved her hand in front of his face. Brandon pulled himself out of his daydream and glared at Buttercup.

"Sorry, I was away with the fairies."

"Training is starting, c'mon!" Buttercup said as she stood up. The boys stood up with her, ready to show off their skill. Butch stretched his arms, praying to god that he would do a good job today. They only had two days left to prove that they were the best, and they had spent the last one arguing.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it-" Brandon said, making Butch smirk. "-Butch."

Buttercup burst out laughing, as Butch thought that the Australian boy was saying that Buttercup would need luck. Butch wasn't very amused, instead he was giving Brandon evil death glares. The blonde chuckled before walking over to his partner.

"You're going_ down_." Butch said to his partner.

Buttercup's eyes rolled. "Oh shut up, you're starting to sound like-"

* * *

"Brick!"

Blossom giggled as Brick tackled her on the couch, tickling her like there was no tomorrow. She was trying to push him away but he was stronger, and attacked her stomach once again. What was once a cute giggle was now heaps of laughter. Brick laughed along with her, grinning like an idiot.

"This isn't f-funny, stop!" She stuttered out, trying to stop laughing so hard.

She turned herself away from him, so her back was at him, trying to guard herself. Brick turned her back over and started again, taking a moment to realise how beautiful and musical her laugh was.

"B-Brick! Seriously!" She smiled up at him, batting her eyes so he would do as she said.

Brick smiled back and fell down beside her on the couch, breathing as he was tired out. Blossom turned to face him, her hands resting on his muscular chest. She studied his face, as he did her. Brick leaned his face down, kissing her on the lips. Blossom smiled against his lips, excited, and kissed back.

She placed her hand on his neck and deepened the kiss.

Finally the two pulled away and lay back down on the couch. Blossom smiled to herself, snuggling into his chest. She was so happy that Brick was now open with her, and said that she was his girlfriend. He was finally ready to commit to someone, and it was all thanks to her.

"That was mean." Blossom said, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. Brick smiled and stroked her long hair. He chuckled at her remark.

"You were annoying me, so I annoyed you back. Two-way street, Blossy." Blossom's eyes rolled but a small smile still fell on her face. She looked up at him with a playfully grin on her lips before sitting up.

"Fine then, pay back time!" She said before tackling him and tickling him. He chuckled uncontrollably as she tickled his stomach and ribs. She laughed along with him as she watched his face go red.

"You're so gonna pay for that!" Brick said laughing as he spun them over.

* * *

"Wait!"

Tyler's eyes rolled as he came face to face with Maxine Slater. She had chased him as he was on his way home. He noticed how desperately she wanted to talk to him, which was weird because usually she tried to avoid him as much as she could.

"What is it you want, Max?" He asked impatiently.

Maxine frowned slightly. "I just want us to find some sort of common ground. I get it, we hate each other, but we have to work past that. I'm your sister, Ty!"

Tyler grimaced. "You're not my sister. We didn't grow up together, no one _wanted_ you in our family, don't you get that Maxine!?" He screamed.

Maxine glared at him in amazement at what he had just said. She was so numb with grief and shock. As soon as Tyler saw the look on her face, he immediately regretted his choice of words.

"I'm sorry, that was un-called for." He apologized.

Maxine scowled. "No, you're right, Ty. No one _wants_ me."

He watched her storm off, holding back the tears that desperately wanted to pour. Tyler thought about chasing after her but assumed she wanted to be alone anyway. He cursed and threw his head back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tyler's head whipped around to see his girlfriend, glaring. She looked angry about the fact that he had managed to keep this a secret from her. She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, love." He walked closer to her. "I only just found out yesterday."

Bubbles scoffed. "So? You still should have trusted me enough to tell me. Maxine is one of my closest friends in this town, and you're treating her like this? She's your sister!"

Even hearing the words come from Bubbles, it still felt weird. She was his sister. The girl that he always made fun off, annoyed and got into trouble at school. She was related to him? It was just..so weird.

"I know she is, but that doesn't change the fact that we hate each other, Bubbles." Tyler spoke.

Bubbles gave him the coldest look she'd even given. "Well, it should! Your little sister should mean more to you than some stupid feud between the two of you!"

With that said, Bubbles stormed off. Tyler watched her go with sad eyes, thinking her words over in his head. Mabey she had a point, mabey he should treat her like family, after all she just found out she didn't really have one.

He walked home, thinking about all the times he had spent with his sister.

* * *

"Are those two okay?" A short blonde girl asked.

Brandon smiled. "Yeah, they're just expressing some unresolved tension, if you know what I mean." The blonde girl, also known as Carrie, giggled and nodded at the Australian. They watched as Butch went flying across the room, with an angry Buttercup ready to attack again.

Without any warning, Butch sprung forward. He raised his knee and hit Buttercup in the stomach. She groaned in pain and recovered quickly, sending a punch to his chest. Butch let loose two punches towards Buttercup's torso. She backed up a little and sent a flying kick towards his face.

Butch suddenly felt dizzy, letting the throbbing pain take over. He noticed that Mr Kelly, one of the scouts, was watching them with interest. He quickly got back to realtiy and punched Buttercup twice in the stomach, successfully winding her. She could barley stand up from being winded, but that didn't stop Butch punching her stomach again and kicking her in the face. Buttercup moaned and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Butters." Brandon called out before running over and helping his friend up, not even caring that the scouts would not be imprest about him leaving his own fight. Butch looked at Buttercup with shocked eyes.

"Sorry, I took it too far." Butch apologized, helping Brandon lift her back up.

Buttercup pushed him away. "I'm fine, I don't need you two helping me up."

Mr Kelly walked over with Coach Radley at his side. Radley told Brandon to go check Buttercup for bruising and to bandage her up, leaving them with Butch.

"I was impressed by your skill and passion." Mr Kelly smiled. "You seem to have a lot of talent, I'm sure we could find some career for you in the future."

Butch had stars in his eyes, grinning uncontrollabley. At that minute he forgot about anything else, and all he could see was Mr Kelly, smiling at him. Butch was so relieved.

"Thank-you." He paused. "What about Buttercup?"

"She's a brilliant fighter also, but the fact that she couldn't finish the fight was upsetting. I'm sure she'll prove herself tomorrow, hopefully."

Butch frowned. He was trying so hard to look good he didn't even realise he was making Buttercup look bad. He felt as though he needed to make it right, but how?

* * *

"So, you're telling me that..Maxine is TJ's_ sister?_"

Bubbles nodded, watching Boomer's expression carefully. He furrowed his brows and gazed at her in utter shock. The pair were sitting in the park, on the grass, talking. She had texted him saying that she needed his advice, as she was mad at Tyler and didn't know what to do about it.

"He's ignoring her more than ever now. She's like my closest friend, if it weren't for you, but Tyler is my boyfriend. I don't know who's side I'm supposed to take!" She cried sadly.

Boomer didn't like seeing her sad, it only made him sad.

"You shouldn't have to take anyone's side. Ty should have started being nicer to her, not the opposite." Boomer said. What he said made sence to Bubbles, but it didn't help her situation.

"I just wish he would stop being so...so.." She cried out, trying to find the right word. "Unreasonable!"

Boomer sighed. "TJ will come around. Deep down he can be really caring, and I'm sure sooner or later, he'll suck up his pride and start treating Maxine with decency."

It was wierd hearing such words come from Boomer. She remembered him as the idiot five-year old that couldn't even spell stupid. She liked the new Boomer..a lot actually.

"I don't think he will, but I hope so." Bubbles frowned, really starting to regret falling for Tyler. Boomer noticed her frown and tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, remember that time that me, Brick and Butch crashed into Princess's car." He laughed, causing a small smile to appear on Bubbles face. Bubbles laughed with him, and lay back on the grass. Boomer did so too, lying down beside her.

"Yeah! Remember the time that I dressed up as you and hung out with your brothers?" Bubbles laughed, looking up at the clouds. Boomer laughed too, nodding.

"You really had them going for a while." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I'm obviously a brilliant actress."

They both looked up at the clouds and tried to contain their uncontrollable smiles.

Bubbles had her arm stretched out, pointing towards Boomer. She could feel his hand closer to her, and her own instinct kicked in, making her hand move closer to his. He furrowed his brows as he turned to face her, noticing that their hands were now entwined together.

She turned her head to face him too. They both looked at their hands and then back at each other, confused on why they were doing this. Bubbles had noticed that neither one dared to move their hands either.

"..Boomer, can I ask you something?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." He replied awkwardly, but enjoying the fact that they were holding hands.

Bubbles fixed her eyes on his. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

It wasn't an odd question, after all they were freaking holding hands at the minute. He didn't know whether he should lie and say no, or admit that it was getting harder to get over her. Either way it wouldn't make him happy to say.

"Yes." He looked away. "I'm trying to get rid of them thought, don't worry they'll be completely gone soon."

Boomer noticed Bubbles sit up and move closer to him. He glanced at her, confused at what she was doing. Bubbles moved even closer to Boomer, a blank expression on her face.

"What's the rush?" She asked, still moving closer.

Boomer's heart skipped a beat as Bubbles' face closed in on his. She was just a second away from kissing him, when she noticed his face move back. Bubbles furrowed her brows in confusion.

"We can't." Boomer said.

Bubbles frowned. "Why not? I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It is! Just not..like this. You're only doing this because you're starting to question you're relationship with TJ, I don't want to be the rebound. You need to talk to TJ before you even think of kissing me again."

The blonde girl looked down at the ground, digesting his words. She looked back up and shook her head at him, before standing up. He followed and stood up also.

"Tyler isn't the reason for me wanting to kiss you. I just wanted to, okay? Just _forget it_, Boomer." She said before running off, leaving Boomer to feel like an idiot.

Did she really want to kiss him? Or was it because she wanted a way out with Tyler? Boomer didn't know what to believe anymore..

* * *

It was two in the morning, and Buttercup was trying to sleep.

Butch wasn't that interested in sleep, because sleeping on the floor hurt. A lot. He climbed into the bed with Buttercup, making sure to be quiet. Butch realised he still didn't want to sleep, he just watched her breathing in and out.

He wanted her to be awake.

Buttercup's eyes finally snapped open, not flinching as she saw Butch. She had known he was there. Butch smiled playfully as she gave him an annoyed look.

"If you value your life, you'll get off this bed, right now." Boy, she really wasn't a technically morning person.

"We have the biggest fight of our lives tomorrow, I can't risk a back injury." He points out, causing Buttercup to groan in defeat. She doesn't look to happy about it though.

"Fine, you can sleep on the bed, but if you even come a centimeter into my half, you're dead. Good night, Butchy." She whispered, snuggling into her pillow, before closing her eyes.

Butch couldn't help but notice the fact that she didn't call him Butchy Boy. No. She just called him Butchy. It was a cute nick-name, and she apparently didn't realise that she had called him it. Buttercup felt his eyes on her.

Buttercup sighed aloud as her eyes opened again, staring right into his.

"You're not going to let me sleep, are you?" She asked, annoyed.

Butch grinned. "Nope."

Buttercup stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes studying him. It's too dark to really see his face, but she still just looked into his bright but dark green eyes. She could still notice him smile in the dark.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

He shrugged, now looking up at the ceiling. Buttercup exhaled deeply and sat up. Butch glanced at her, now sitting up also. Buttercup leaned over him to the table, and turned the lamp on, bringing some light into the room.

"Ow." Buttercup groaned as she leaned back over Butch. He looked at her face and saw a small but painful looking cut on her cheek. It was all thanks to him.

"Sorry about that." Buttercup shrugged.

"It happens." She smiled. "I'll get you back for it tomorrow though."

Butch laughed, then stopped. "..Are we friends now or something? Cause you tend to smile at me, which is new to me." Buttercup laughed at his remark.

"You could say that, I guess." She smiled again.

"Cool." Butch smiled back. Buttercup lay back down on the bed, shutting her eyes away from the light.

"We need to get some sleep if we want to be prepared for tomorrow." She closed her eyes.

Butch lay back down beside her, surprised that he had passed his half of the bed and was still alive. He turned off the lamp and turned to face her, smiling through the darkness.

"Night, Butterbitch."

She smiled with her eyes still closed. "Night, Butchy boy."

* * *

**Wow, a lot went on this chapter! I hope you all liked it?**

**Please read: Hi guys, I was just wondering, what would you think about mabey adding Mitch Mitchelson into the story? Not soon but some point? It's all up to you guys!**

**Next Chapter - Butch does something drastic. Blossom and Brick share a special moment. Maxine gets into some trouble when Brett shows up again. &Bubbles has a decision to make.**

**~Please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	15. Deep Feelings

**Townsville High**

**~Wow ahaha, a lot of people had an opinion on my Mitch idea. As I said it's entierly up to you guys so if you really don't want him in the story I won't put him in it. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed!~**

**Chapter 15 - Deep feelings**

**Last Chapter - Butch and Buttercup became friends. Brick and Blossom got closer, and Bubbles fought with Tyler over Maxine, leading to her trying to kiss Boomer.**

* * *

Butch's eyes rolled open, a small smile on his face.

He had the best the other night, as the bed was better than the floor. Butch brought his hands up to rub his sleepy eyes, and noticed there was still a hand on his chest. He looked over and saw Buttercup cuddled up into him. Butch smirked, knowing she would hate herself if she woke up realising that she was snuggling with him. He stared at her for a bit, excited to wake her up and start their friendly banter.

"Buttercup." He said, nudging her.

Buttercup stirred and buried her head more into her pillow. Butch smiled and slid out of her arm, standing up. He walked over to the window and pushed the curtains open, causing Buttercup to groan and throw a pillow to his face.

"You really aren't a morning person, Buttercup." He chuckled.

Butch grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Buttercup's eyes narrowed, trying to adjust to the light. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired, but excited as today was the day. The day. She could finally prove she had a future in boxing, and she planned on taking Butch down to do it.

She smiled as she saw the outfit she layed out for herself the previous night. A pair of green shorts with black studs that formed stars, a white tank top with tears on the side, and green fringe. She was going to look breathtaking. Of course, she didn't care how she looked, but it was nice to know people appreciated it.

Just in time, Butch walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Look who's awake." He smirked.

Buttercup smirked back and picked up her clothes. "You take longer to get ready than me. You're such a girl, Butch."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. Buttercup nodded, that competitive smirk still tugging at her lips. Suddenly the two were attacking, rolling about the floor, fighting for domanance. It was all in fun. Buttercup and Butch were laughing as she rolled about the room, kicking anything they could.

This was there way of showing friendship; beating the crap out of each other.

Just as Buttercup got the upper hand, she sat on his stomach, staring down at him. He smirked at how easily she had over-powered him. Buttercup felt his leg move from underneath her, and she fell down a little. Their lips were seconds apart. The awkwardness was over-whelming.

"Wow! Am I interrupting something, mates?" Brandon's voice drawled through the room.

Buttercup jumped up in surprise, getting as far away from Butch as she could. Butch stood up too, looking innocent. The smirk on Brandon's face made them want to wipe it right off. The Australian chuckled.

"I thought you two weren't dating?" He grinned at the look on their faces.

"We're not!" They both yelled in unison.

Brandon simply raised his eyebrow in a way to say 'Are-you-so-sure-about-that' and smiled.

"Really, we were just fighting and his leg moved and then you came in, and it looked so wrong!" Buttercup reassured him, her arms flailing about for effect. Brandon chuckled again and nodded at them.

"Of course. Now, c'mon, we'll be late if we don't move now." Buttercup ran into the bathroom to quickly get changed, and Brandon and Butch walked out into the common room, all the while Brandon was smiling like he had a plan up his sleeve.

* * *

Bubbles couldn't get over the other night.

She had tried to kiss him, but that wasn't even the worst part, he didn't let her. For about two months it was all he had wanted, and now he wasn't even willing to do it. Bubbles didn't know what had come over her, mabey she was just mad at Tyler, or mabey she wanted to do it..

No.

She liked Tyler, not Boomer..right?

Bubbles groaned and threw her pillow half way across the room, screaming inside her head. She was sick of thinking. Thinking leads to doing, and she wasn't in the right mind to do anything.

"Bubbles?" A voice called.

The blonde looked over to the door where she saw her sister. Blossom was still in her pink and white pyjamas, and was holding a tray of breakfast. Waffles, Bubbles' favourite. Blossom smiled brightly at Bubbles.

"I made you breakfast." Bubbles shook her head.

"Not hungry." Blossom walked over to her bed and sat down beside Bubbles, placing the tray beside her. Bubbles turned her attention to her sister, who was looking at her with a worried expression.

"You've been in a mood since you came home last night." Blossom furrowed her brows. "Oh, and come to think of it so was Boomer when he showed up at Brick's."

Bubbles flinched at his name, he entered her mind again. She replayed the almost kiss in her head, trying to make sence of it again. Blossom noticed her discomfort and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did something happen last night?"

"No!" She yelled. "..I mean,_ no_. I just got in an argument with Tyler, that's all." Bubbles reassured her, a fake smile plastered on her face. Blossom smiled slightly.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll work things out. You two are the dream team, right?" Blossom asked giggling. Bubbles smiled and nodded. That was what people called them, but in Bubbles' opinion Max and Brody seemed more like the dream team, or even Blossom and Brick.

"I hope so.." Bubbles said, frowning. Truth be told, she still couldn't get that blonde boy out of her head. She was trying to think about Tyler, and what she would do, but his face just kept popping up.

Bubbles glanced at Blossom. "Bloss..what do you do when you can't get someone out of your head?" Blossom smiled, immediately thinking of Brick.

"Well, either you go see that person and sort out whatever problem you have that has caused yourself to be thinking about them constantly, or you avoid them." Blossom smiled. "I personally think you should go see TJ."

Bubbles furrowed her brows. "Huh?"

"TJ? That's who you were talking about, right?"

"Oh..yeah, of course!" Bubbles nodded, finally letting Tyler enter her mind. Blossom smiled at her and gave her a comforting hug before leaving the room. Bubbles closed her eyes tightly and picked up her other pillow, and screamed into it.

She came up for air. "I really need to go see Boomer." She said aloud.

* * *

Maxine was meeting the guys at the park.

Usually she enjoyed it, but seeing Tyler was just going to be awkward. She was excited to see Brody and her friends though. She was planning on doing her usual thing, laughing and having fun. Only this time she would be pretending everything was normal, when in reality, nothing would be the same again. She could only pretend.

When she got there, she saw everyone, minus Buttercup and Butch of course. Her smile faded when Tyler glanced at her. She just looked away from him, and walked up and placed a kiss on Brody's left cheek.

"There's my gorgeous girl." Brody smiled, hugging her.

Maxine hugged back, glaring daggers at Tyler behind his back. Bubbles noticed this and glanced at the pair of them, avoiding Boomer's glare herself. Maxine turned her attention back to Brody and wrapped her arms around him.

The brunette took a moment to be thankful for her boyfriend. She had never really realised how lucky she was. Brody was so supportive, and very attractive. He had the most broad shoulders and the best cheekbones. She sometimes thought he was too handsome to be hers. She still found herself glare at Tyler.

Boomer however, felt unlucky that he didn't have his dream girl. He couldn't stop staring at her. There she was, in the arms of Tyler, smiling brightly as she played with his hair. He noticed that every now and again she would stare back at him, almost looking like she wished she was in his arms.

Brick noticed the wave of unease and awkwardness.

"What's with all the tension?" Brick laughed.

Maxine and Tyler immediately looked away from each other, as did Boomer with Bubbles. Realising no one had answered his question, Brick shrugged and didn't say another word. Brody felt Maxine tug at his hand, and pull him away from the group.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" Maxine asked. Brody smiled in surprise at her statement and entwined his fingers in hers, dragging her closer to him.

"What brought that on?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking." She smiled. "I couldn't have a more supportive person in my life. I'm so lucky to have you Brody, I didn't even realise it until now."

Brody smiled back at her and pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss.

"Aren't you two cute?" A voice asked.

Maxine and Brody turned around and saw a face they didn't like. Just seeing him made Brody's face go red in anger, and Maxine frown. It was her ex boyfriend, one the group knew all too well now. It was Brett Jonas.

"What the hell do you want!?" Brody demanded.

Brett leered. "I think you know, McKane." He said, giving Maxine the slyest glance. Maxine was oblivious, but Brody knew exactly what he meant, and went to charge for him. Maxine pulled him back quickly, her freakish un-human strength over powering him.

"He's_ not_ worth it." Maxine said, pulled Brody into her arms. Brett glared at Maxine, his eyes narrowed at her remark. She gave him the coldest of looks before turning back to Brody.

"I'll handle this. Just go over and talk to the guys." Maxine noticed how Brody looked reluctant. "Hey, you trust me right? I can do this, just go, please."

Brody gave Brett a death glare before walking over to the rest of the gang who were oblivious. They hadn't seemed to notice Brett's sudden appearance. Maxine was fine with that, she could look after herself. She was a strong girl.

"What are you doing with that reject?" Brett asked.

Maxine's face remained blank. "I love him."

"You loved me once too. Things change, or do they?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Maxine scoffed at his assumption and gave him another death glare. If looks could kill, Brett would be a goner.

"Just go, Brett. We've been broken up for over a year, I love someone else now. You really think bringing Buttercup to his party was going to make me jealous? I don't want you anymore! You're just a fucking mistake! You're a coward, Brett!" She screamed.

Brett didn't look happy.

He walked closer to her, so close to anyone else it would look as though they were about to kiss. Maxine's breathing got quicker as he got closer. His eyes narrowed at her dangerously, making her back up slightly.

"How dare you talk to me like that, Maxy." She widened her eyes seeing his anger. "You're not so high and mighty behind closed doors, are you? ARE YOU!?" He screamed back.

Maxine was about to do something when a voice interrupted her.

"You have ten seconds to get away from her." The pair looked shocked at who was speaking.

Brett smirked. "You? Why do you care? We all know you're not Maxy's friend."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm not her friend. I'm her fucking brother, and if you don't get away from her right now, you're gonna regret it!" Maxine stared at him in shock. He was..defending her?

Brett gave Maxine a final glance before walking away, not wanting to get on Tyler Cairn's bad side. Maxine looked up at Tyler with thankful eyes, and out of no where, she hugged him.

It felt weird, the hug felt weird. They still done it though. Tyler wrapped his arms around his little sister protectively, watching to make sure that Brett was leaving. Everyone glanced at the pair in shock. No one had ever seen them hug before, in fact this was the first time they ever had.

"..What are they doing?" Blossom asked, shocked. She was truly surprised by this, it isn't every day two enemy's hug. Brick furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have no idea." Brick replied. Brody and Bubbles looked at each other and smiled, knowing exactly how special this moment was. Everyone else was surprised, but Brody and Bubbles were relieved that their girlfriend and boyfriend's ultimate sibling rivalry was over.

Maxine pulled away. "I thought you didn't want me to be in your life?" She asked, reenacting the same words he had used not two days earlier. Tyler sighed deeply, a million emotions shown in his eyes.

"Whether I like it or not, we're family, Max." He smiled. "Even if you are annoying."

Maxine laughed, and nodded. "Family? I like the sound of that. Tyler Cairn is my brother...wow, how weird does that sound?"

"Who said you could call me Tyler?"

"You're sister did." She grinned, teasing him.

Tyler chuckled. "Sister? I like the sound of that."

The two smiled at each other, and made their way back to their very confused friends, all explained the truth. The truth that they were family, and that they wanted to get over their sordid past.

* * *

After the shock of learning Maxine and Tyler's secret, Brick and Blossom decided to take a walk and just be alone. Brick was happy to get her on her own, he had been dying to have a private kiss with her all day. Whenever he kissed Blossom in public, Brody, Tyler and Boomer would make faces at them.

Blossom took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him, like she was trying to tell the word that he was hers. She brought his face down to hers and placed a tender kiss on his lips, grinning as she did so. Brick grabbed her from around the waist and picked her up, making her squeal in surprise and excitement.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Brick asked, twirling her around.

Blossom laughed. "You're so unlike yourself today, you know that?"

"I guess I'm just different around you. You make me want to be all mushy and cute." He grinned at her as he pulled her into his muscular chest. Blossom kissed him again, and as he was distracted, she stole his red cap and put it on her head.

She was surprised when Brick didn't moan at her for stealing his hat.

"Aren't you going to yell or at least take your hat back?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Brick smiled sweetly. "Nah, it looks better on you anyway."

Blossom grinned at him and took his hand, leading him over to a bench. She sat down and he sat down beside her. She hugged into him, savouring the time alone they had together.

"Hey, you wanna know something?"

"Hm?" Blossom mumbled, not looking up.

"I love you, Blossom."

That made her look up. She was so shocked to hear those words. He had never said them before. Neither had she, it was so new for them. Blossom felt a wave of happiness over-come her. Her head was spinning, his words swirling around.

"..You really love me?" She asked.

Brick nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"Guess what?" She asked playfully. "I love you more, Brick."

"That's not possible." He said shaking his head. The pair clashed into each other's arms and they shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had. Love was a big word, but it was the right word to describe their feelings for each other. Blossom pulled away and caressed his cheek.

"I hope you realise you're not getting your hat back." She said seriously.

Brick chuckled.

* * *

"You ready for the biggest fight of your life, Jojo?" Coach Radley asked.

Butch nodded, and looked over to Brandon who gave him a thumbs up. Butch smiled and nodded and Brandon in response. His breathing got much slower when Buttercup entered the gym. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth hung open.

She looked..amazing. No. Beautiful. Gorgeous? No, Butch knew the right word. Breathtaking. She looked breathtaking.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Buttercup smirked, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Butch couldn't even speak, instead he just nodded, his mouth still open. Buttercup got ready and began stretching.

Butch saw one of the scouts, Mr Kelly, walk in. Suddenly the man's words entered his mind..

_"I was impressed by your skill and passion." Mr Kelly smiled. "You seem to have a lot of talent, I'm sure we could find some career for you in the future."_

_Butch had stars in his eyes, grinning uncontrollabley. At that minute he forgot about anything else, and all he could see was Mr Kelly, smiling at him. Butch was so relieved._

_"Thank-you." He paused. "What about Buttercup?"_

_"She's a brilliant fighter also, but the fact that she couldn't finish the fight was upsetting. I'm sure she'll prove herself tomorrow, hopefully."_

_Butch frowned. He was trying so hard to look good he didn't even realise he was making Buttercup look bad. He felt as though he needed to make it right, but how?_

Suddenly it dawned on him, and Butch knew what he had to do..

Butch and Buttercup faced each other. They were staring each other down, intensity shining bright in their emerald eyes. Brandon watched from the sidelines, grinning in anticipation.

As soon as the whistle was heard, Buttercup charged for Butch. She sent a punch to his gut, then one to his face. Butch recovered quickly and punched her side, making her flinch slightly. Buttercup threw a barrage of hits, that Butch couldn't seem to block. It was almost like he was letting her get the upper hand.

Buttercup and Brandon both noticed Butch wasn't on his game today.

The raven-haired girl threw a punch to his face, and then a double-hook to his stomach. She expected him to recover and throw many back, but no. He fell.

He actually fell.

Buttercup gasped at how easy it was, and stated counting in her head.

10..

9..

8..

"Why isn't he getting up?" Brandon's partner, Carrie, hissed.

7..

6..

"I don't know, Care." He replied.

5..

4..

3..

"What is he doing!?" Radley whispered.

2..

1..

Ignoring the shock, everyone cheered for Buttercup, who was staring at Butch in shock. She noticed that as soon as it hit 1, his eyes had opened, almost as if he were awake and fine the whole time. Buttercup shrugged the thought away and smiled at Brandon who had came over and hugged her.

"That was smashing, Buttercup! You're amazing!" Brandon said, picking her up and cheering.

Butch looked up at them, a small smile on his face. Brandon noticed this and narrowed his eyes at Butch, grinning a little. He put Buttercup down and lent Butch a hand to get up.

Mr Kelly walked over. "Miss Utonium, that was brilliant. If you ever consider a career in boxing, we'll be sure to give you a call." He walked away after saying that.

Buttercup stood grinning, her mouth open. She was so happy she could barely contain it anymore. Butch walked up to her and smiled at her.

"Good fight, Buttercup."

"Yeah, good fight._ Butchy_." She smirked.

Brandon and Carrie watched them from afar. Carrie was smiling up at Brandon, who smiled back at her. They had seen what was going on, it was oblivious to everyone else.

"He must really like her to throw out his own fight so she would look good." Carrie sighed dreamily.

The blonde boy chuckled. "He won't admit it, but I think Butch Jojo has actual feelings."

Yes, he sure did.

* * *

**Sooo sorry if this chapter seems really rushed! I know it's bad, I accidentally deleted the document and had to re-do this chapter, so I apologize if it's rushed!**

**~Please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	16. Who Knew

**Townsville High**

**~Hi guys! This chapter will have a lot of Bubbles, Buttercup and Butch. There will be cute moments with Brick and Blossom, and some moments with Boomer. But mainly the greens and Bubbles.**

**Chapter 16 - Who Knew**

**Last Chapter - Butch let Buttercup win their final fight. Brick and Blossom said 'I love you' for the first time. Tyler and Maxine finally accepted that they're brother and sister. &Bubbles was plagued with thoughts of Boomer.**

* * *

The next morning, Butch watched Buttercup with a small smile on his face.

She was sitting with Brandon and his blonde friend Carrie. After winning the fight, she hadn't been able to get that beautiful smile off her face. It was refreshing to see her wearing anything but a smirk. Butch felt like a saint for being the one to make her so happy.

He was pulled out of his trance when he noticed Brandon walk over, and place a hand on his shoulder. Brandon looked over at Buttercup with a smile, raising his glass.

"She's really happy, man." Brandon said.

"Yeah..she sure is."

Brandon glanced at Butch. "Hope you're going to miss me when you leave tonight." Butch chuckled and nodded, taking a drink from his own glass. They were drinking soda, but Butch planned to drink something a lot stronger tonight.

"Of course, dude." He nodded over at Buttercup. "We'll both miss you."

"Take care of Buttercup for us will you? She's a star, and I know we'll meet again, but until then make sure she keeps her dream alive. You're the only guy that can."

Butch nodded, then raised his eyebrow. "What made you think we were dating?"

"I don't know, mate, I reckon you just have this chemistry between the pair of you. Are you telling me you don't feel anything for Butters? I mean, anything?"

"Well I do feel something for her, just not in the way you think."

"Aye, sure, mate." His eyes rolled.

"You're really annoying sometimes, Brandon."

"Oh, I know that, but seriously, I think Buttercup likes you heaps!" Finally a slang word that Butch knew. Heaps meant a lot. Butch glanced at Brandon with a curious glint in his eyes.

"You think so?"

"Deffinetly. I know you like her heaps too. Me and Carrie are smart kids, and we know you wouldn't go down that easily. It was a good thing you did, Butch Jojo. I reckon by the next time we meet, you won't be single anymore." Brandon smirked at the look on Butch's face.

"You're an idiot. I don't like her that way. She's a friend." Butch said seriously.

Brandon raised his eyebrow. "I thought she was an_ acquaintance_?" He grinned, and walked back over to Buttercup and Carrie. Butch sighed and looked over at Buttercup, who was talking with them, looking the happiest he had ever seen her.

He wasn't sure if he liked her that way or not. I mean, there was an attraction, who wouldn't be attracted to Buttercup? She was fierce with a mouth to prove it, but was there feelings there? He didn't know that.

"Hey, Butch! Get over here and tell me how brilliant I was." Buttercup smiled at him from across the room. He chuckled and walked over, ignoring the look and smirk on Brandon's face.

* * *

Bubbles and Blossom where getting ready for school in Bubbles' room.

Ever since Blossom started going out with Brick, she made a lot more effort when getting ready for school. It made Bubbles happy because she had someone to give makeover's and such to. Although today went a little differently.

"When does Buttercup get back?" Blossom asked Bubbles as she applied light pink make-up.

"Just after school." The blonde replied, abstracted. Bubbles voice was almost robotic. Ever since her almost-kiss with Boomer, she can't think about anything but him, except when she's thinking about her actual boyfriend.

Bubbles was straitening her hair and looking at herself in the mirror. She hardly even noticed when Blossom walked over and sat down beside her, looking at her in concern.

"Bubs, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied cautiously.

Blossom raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "Really? Because you've been straitening the same piece of hair for about four minutes." Blossom said, taking the straiter away.

"Okay, you got me. Something is wrong." Bubbles frowned, checking her hair for damage. Blossom rolled her eyes at Bubbles' vanity, and stood back up.

"It's about Boomer, right?" Blossom asked, picking out an outfit for Bubbles.

Bubbles gasped and looked at her sister in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bubbles said, trying desperately to keep her voice sounding calm.

"I heard you, yesterday. You said you couldn't get someone out your head, then when I left I heard you say 'I need to talk to Boomer' You like him, don't you?" Blossom asked. Bubbles frowned, hearing it out for the first time made it feel so..real.

"It's_ just_ a crush." Bubbles said defensively. "Not even, it's just attraction. Desire, whatever you want to call it. My real feelings lie with Tyler, and _only_ Tyler."

Blossom sat back down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Bubbles knew what was about to happen. A heart-to-heart which will make her realise she has feelings. She didn't need that right now, she liked someone else. She didn't need Boomer. She didn't need anyone but Tyler.

"Bubbles, I've seen you do this before. You think because you're already in a relationship, you can't possibly feel something for someone else, but you can. You do, Bubbles. You really like Boomer, don't you?" Blossom asked, watching as Bubbles twitched, an action that reminded her of Butch.

"No." She said sharply. "I like Tyler, heck I might even love Tyler. You don't know anything about what I'm feeling! What I feel for Boomer is just attraction. It's just nice to know someone really likes me, besides my boyfriend. I feel nothing else for him."

Not wanting Blossom to get another word in, Bubbles stood up and walked over to her bed. She picked up her outfit for school, a simple short staples blue dress. She went to get changed, but heard a voice stop her.

"I don't think you realise how much you like him." Blossom walked past her and out the door. "-But you will."

Bubbles watched her descending figure as it walked down the stairs. She let Blossom's words spin around in her mind until she had finally had enough, and shook them out. She went into the bathroom to get changed, and afterwards called Tyler to tell him how much she missed him.

She wasn't about to let a stupid crush destroy her relationship.

* * *

It was fifth period. English. Everyone's least favourite class, but thankfully school was almost over. Boomer was however enjoying it, because he spent it staring at Bubbles. His mind began to wander, thinking about the kiss again. He wished he hadn't stopped it. Then again, Tyler would hate him, and he was just starting to get his bestmate back. He couldn't risk it.

Still, he wished he had gone through with it. Feeling her lips on his. The electricity of being caught in the moment coursing through them. Their hands shaking with anticipation. Her lips forming a smile as she-

"Boomer! Boom?" Brody's deep voice hissed, causing Boomer to come back to reality. He finally pulled his sight from Bubbles and looked at Brody, who had obviously been trying to get his attention for a while.

Brick, who was on his other side, spoke. "You're almost drooling, who were you staring at?"

"Uh.." Boomer tried to think of an excuse. "Rachel."

Rachel, the very gorgeous girl who Butch took to Brody's Halloween party. She was sitting right beside Bubbles. How convenient. Brick and Brody chuckled and looked back to the front of the class.

Hearing all the laughter, Bubbles turned her head to them, wondering what was so amusing. Boomer caught her eye and she suddenly felt her body go stiff. She quickly looked away before it would be considered staring.

Finally the bell rang, making most of the students cheer. Boomer immediately shot up from his desk and walked over to the door, trying to get away from the blonde bombshell that he couldn't stop staring at. He suddenly cursed his luck when he heard that same angelic voice.

"Boomer." Bubbles said from behind him.

"Uh..Hi Bubbles." He said awkwardly as he turned around to face her. She bit her lip, noticing how hard this was going to be. She stood perfectly still and let the words flow freely out of her mouth.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have tried to..well, you know." She took a deep breath. "I was just mad. Tyler and I..we're both going through some stuff and I needed a distraction. I shouldn't have done that, I know you like me and that couldn't have helped."

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her with a blank expression. Bubbles felt as though she could break down right there. All she could think about was how she wanted to kiss him right there and then, but those thoughts were bad. She was only allowed to kiss one boy, and it wasn't Boomer.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and it won't happen again. We're really good friends and I don't want that to change. Can we please be friends?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

Boomer forced a smile. "Yeah, I'd love that."

She pulled him into a friendly hug. The feeling of his body against hers suddenly made Bubbles feel warm and uncomfortable, so she broke the hug straight after she gave it. She smiled at him before walking down the hall to her next class.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Boomer smacked his fore-head.

* * *

"I love you."

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

He kissed her nose.

"I really_ fucking_ love you."

He kissed her lips.

Blossom giggled and pulled away, and began kissing him everywhere she could. They kept going. They kept saying those words and kissing each other until finally someone stopped them.

"This is getting really disgusting, take it somewhere else!" Boomer yelled.

For a second, Blossom and Brick forgot they were in Brick's house, on his couch. Boomer, Bubbles, Tyler and Maxine were staring at them making gagging sounds. Blossom laughed at the faces they were making.

"We're sorry!" She said, before turning her attention back to Brick and starting all over again.

Boomer and Bubbles face-palmed theirselves, while Tyler and Maxine covered their eyes and ears. Ever since the other day, they had been like this. All because they said those three little words, they were always in each other's arms. It was cute, but it was starting to sicken the rest of the gang.

"You don't see me and Brody doing this in public." Maxine said as the couple started playing with each other's hair and kissing anywhere they could. They were grinning like idiots.

"Yeah, or me and Tyler." Bubbles said quietly. Boomer felt himself look at Bubbles, feeling her eyes on him. They just looked at each other until Bubbles smiled to break the awkwardness. He decided to talk to her and make things easier.

"Your sister is turning my brother into a girl." Boomer said, crossing his arms.

"No she isn-"

Brick kissed Blossom's lips twice to stop her talking. "No, I love _you_ more!"

"Okay, mabey she is." Bubbles finished.

Tyler stood up, pulling Maxine up with him. "C'mon sis, lets go get drinks or something, this is making me physically ill."

The siblings wandered off into the kitchen, leaving Boomer and Bubbles to glance at each other awkwardly. They hadn't really spoken much while being alone since the almost kiss. Boomer assumed Bubbles chose Tyler considering she was still with him, but he didn't know that she thought about that moment where they almost kissed everyday. If he knew, things would be very different.

"So.." Boomer stared, looking away.

"Um..I was thinking, we should have a party or something, for Buttercup and Butch coming back." Bubbles said. "It doesn't even have to be a party, just drinks at Brody's."

Boomer smiled, realising how hard she was trying to get what they had back. He wanted nothing more than to be her friend again, but more than anything he wanted to be hers. He envied Tyler more than ever, he had the girl of his dreams (and Boomer's.), a loving ex-enemy sister and lets face it, he was far too attractive.

He just wished that Bubbles would be happy, but it was hard knowing that it was Tyler who was making her happy.

"That's a brilliant idea, Bubbles." He smiled at her.

Bubbles grinned at him, finding it hard not to break down right there. She noticed Blossom finally pull her face away from Brick's, and glance at her. Bubbles felt better that someone knew, but she felt as though Blossom was judging her for being attracted to Boomer.

"Cool, I'll go tell Tyler and Max. You give Brody a call and ask if we can do it at his house." Bubbles said before wandering into the kitchen to find her friends.

Boomer watched her go, smiling. He planned on making things right. The awkwardness was un-settling, he knew she just wanted to put the kiss behind her. Although he couldn't get her words out of his head. She said she wanted to do it, not because of Tyler, he would always wonder if she really meant that.

"Right, I'm gonna go to Brody's and see if we can get this welcome back party sorted. You two stop kissing for one second and go out and get drinks, yeah?" Boomer asked, standing up.

Blossom smiled. "We're on it." She stood up as Boomer left but felt herself being dragged back onto the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brick asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Boomer just sai-"

"That can wait." He said before kissing her again. Blossom laughed and kissed back.

* * *

_You'll be getting a great welcome back, come to Brody's when you guys are back in Townsville. We missed you guys. Boomer._

Butch smiled at the text he had just received from his brother. He was going to miss training with Brandon and the friendly banter with Buttercup in the morning, but he was so excited to get back home, and back to reality.

"You're car is outside." Brandon said, walking up to Butch with Buttercup by his side.

"Cool." Butch said. "I'll stay in touch, man."

Brandon nodded and fist-bumped Butch, a smile on his face. Buttercup did the same, as she wasn't into hugs. Brandon was going to miss having them around. There really wasn't anyone like them, but he knew they would meet again.

"Bye, Brandon." Buttercup said before standing beside Butch.

"Until we meet again, mates." He smiled at them before walking back over to his friend Carrie. Buttercup and Butch took one last look at what had been their home for the past 4 nights. They left the building, and found the car outside.

"Boomer's planned a little party at Brody's, so we need to stop there first." Butch said as he got into the car. Although Buttercup knew he was being sarcastic when he said 'little', Brody McKane's party's were never little. They were always crazy.

"Great, I need a drink, something stronger than soda anyway." Buttercup laughed. Butch chuckled, and turned to Buttercup. She noticed the serious look on his face and wondered what he was about to say.

"It's been interesting, us being friends. Think we can keep it up back in Townsville?" He asked her.

"Yeah, dude." She smiled at him.

Butch couldn't be happier. He really had enjoyed having her as a friend. It was so unexpected that it made it very interesting. He didn't have many female friends, apart from Maxine, Blossom and Bubbles. He liked it.

* * *

"Will you two stop making out for one minute, they'll be here any second!" Maxine shouted towards Blossom and Brick. They did stop, apparently the only person that could make Brick do anything was his best friend.

"Boomer, back to reality!" Brody said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Tyler, wake up!"

"Brick, stop drinking, the party hasn't even started yet!"

Butch and Buttercup glared at their friends and siblings, with an amused look on their faces. Apparently none of them had noticed the pair walk in. They were all too busy arguing, trying to make it perfect.

Buttercup coughed to get everyone's attention, and it seemed to work. All eyes were on Butch and Buttercup, who were staring at them all with amused smirks. Maxine grinned seeing them.

"You're back!" Bubbles squealed, as she ran over and gave Buttercup and Butch a hug. Everyone else wandered up and welcomed them back, and listened to their story's of the weekend. They told the story about meeting the funny Australian known as Brandon, having to share a bed, and Buttercup winning the fight.

After listening to their amazing stories, Brody handed them both a drink. Whiskey for Butch and a double shot of vodka and cranberry juice for Buttercup; their favourites.

Then finally, the party started.

The loud music pounded throughout Brody's living room. Butch had never felt more alive, even when he was fighting. Just being at this party made him realise how much his friends really missed him. He felt like he could do anything, but mabey that was the drink talking.

Buttercup was the same. She was dancing to the music with Maxine. Butch had never realised that Buttercup was actually a really good dancer. He had never paid attention, but right now, all he could see was her and Maxine dancing. He finally looked away and peered around the room.

Blossom and Brick were making out, obviously. He chuckled at the fact that Brick was being all lovey-dovey. He hadn't been like that for a while. Butch looked at Bubbles, who was dancing with Tyler, but noticed how her eyes were not on him. She was looking at Boomer, who was talking with Brody and drinking his body weight in Whiskey.

Butch walked over to Buttercup and Maxine, and started dancing with them. The girls laughed at his dancing, it was good but considering he was slightly drunk, it didn't look as good as it would. Maxine laughed her way over to Brody and Boomer, leaving Buttercup alone with him.

"Is this what you call dancing? You look like your dodging bullets." Buttercup laughed.

Butch chuckled, but continued dancing. "I guess being friendly doesn't last with you." He smirked.

"Oh, this _is_ me being friendly. Get used to it, Butchy boy." She smirked back at him. The beat picked up and the pair danced closer to each other. Buttercup felt him get too close for her liking and looked up at him. Typical Butch, trying to dirty dance with any girl he could lay eyes on.

She danced anyway, letting the fourth drink she had do her thinking for her. Although she felt that she needed more. Butch did too. Four was never enough for these two. So Buttercup took his hand and dragged him over to the table and they grabbed two beers. They chatted for a while, letting the alcohol do the talking for them too.

Boomer was still talking to Brody, although his mind was elsewhere. He was watching Bubbles dance with Tyler. It was horrible, seeing her laughing and smiling with Tyler and not him. He was finally getting over her, and now it was like he was falling for her all over again.

He tried to rid his mind of her, and grabbed another drink. Everyone had already made a bet that Boomer would be the one that would end up so drunk he would need someone to drive him home. Last time it was Brick. This time they all knew it would be Boomer. He was drinking alcohol like it was water, which was strange because at Brody's party's he was always the most sober.

Of course, he needed it to get his mind off Bubbles. So, he drank...and drank, and drank. His mind finally letting go of her, for the time being anyway..

* * *

Butch stepped outside the house and into the garden. He usually came to this garden during one of Brody's insane party's, just to get away from the noise for a while. Butch needed some air, it was getting hard to breathe in that living room.

Ignoring Brick's many rants about how cigarettes are bad, he pulled one out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth. He was stressed after knowing that his boxing career may as well be over, and he needed this to ease the pain. He didn't really think it through, what he did for Buttercup, but he knew it would make her happy and after making her feel bad since she was five, he decided to up his karma.

He took a long drag and sat down on the grass, looking up at the night sky.

"Smoking's bad for you." Maxine.

She sat down beside him, making Butch glance at her. "You used to do it."

"Used to. Then I realised I wanted to see my future children grow up instead of dying from lung cancer at the age of 40." Maxine smiled at him.

"Did you come out here just to make me feel bad?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

Maxine laughed. "No. I needed to get away from it. Watching my brother make out with one of my best friends isn't helping me keep the booze down."

"Yeah, Brick told me about that. That's probably why you and TJ never really got on, and you found him annoying. Siblings tend to act like that."

"Yeah..that explains it." Maxine rolled her eyes. Even she knew that Tyler was just genuinely annoying, it didn't have much to do with the fact that he was her brother. Still, he had his moments.

"It's great having a brother right?" He smiled sarcastically making Maxine laugh. She nodded and leaned back against the wall of Brody's house.

"It's nice knowing I have someone to look out for me, besides Brody and Brick." Maxine said, looking out into the world. He noticed her smile, how she seemed genuinely happy to have family. A real family anyway. He envied that, he wasn't that close to his brother's anymore.

"I'm sorry about the training centre. I know that you didn't impress the scouts, you must be devastated." Maxine said sincerely.

"Nah, Buttercup deserved it more. She was just so happy when she won. I don't have any regrets." He said, taking a nother long painful drag of his cigarette. Maxine glanced at him. Having never seen this side of him, she was surprised.

"Wow, who knew Butch Jojo had a heart." She chuckled and stood up. "I should go back inside. Why don't you stop smoking that cancer stick and join us."

Butch chuckled and threw the cigarette to the ground. He stood up and squished it with his foot before following Maxine back into the house. When he walked in, he saw Buttercup dancing again. She looked graceful, peaceful..happy. It made him smirk. Who knew Buttercup Utonium could have fun?

"Butch, can I talk to you?" Boomer said.

The dark-haired boy nodded and followed Boomer into the kitchen. Boomer grabbed another drink and passed it to Butch before leaning against the kitchen counter, grabbing a drink for himself.

"What's up bro?" Butch asked.

"Buttercup was just telling me and Brody the story of how you went down after six hits. Now, you're my brother, and I know you wouldn't go down that easily. So what the heck happened?" Boomer asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

Butch knew that he could tell Boomer, after all, brother's keep secrets.

"You got me. I fell on purpose. I guess I was just there, in the moment that was like that life-defining moment, and I realised I didn't want it, but Buttercup? It was all she ever wanted. So I let her win." Butch said, still covering up the fact that he did it to make her happy. He didn't want to seem like a softie in front of his brother.

Boomer smiled. "That's pretty noble, Butch. I just didn't know you didn't want to a boxer. It's all you've been talking about since freshman year."

"I guess this year has changed me." Butch replied, downing what was left in his glass. He could see by the look in Boomer's eyes how proud he was. Mabey he really was going soft. He still wanted to be a boxer, he just knew someone who wanted it more.

"I thought you hated Buttercup?" Boomer asked, drinking once again.

"What ever gave you that idea?" He smirked. "In all seriousness, I actually like Buttercup."

Boomer smiled, not knowing if that had a double meaning. He assumed he meant as a friend, but I guess he would never know.

"We're starting to sound like girls, c'mon let's go get hammered." Butch said with a smirk before grabbing a bottle and heading back into the living room with Boomer.

What they didn't see was, when they had left the kitchen, someone had been standing by the door listening to the whole conversation. Her eyes grew wide after hearing Butch's words, his words about her.

"What the fuck?" Buttercup said.

Hey, who knew Butch Jojo liked Buttercup Utonium?

* * *

**Like it? Hope so!**

**The next chapter will be a Valentines day chapter, expect cuteness, some drama, love triangles and of course, valentine presents.**

**Next Chapter - Bubbles gets some advice on her feelings from a very unlikley person. Buttercup demands an explaination from Butch. &Brick and Brody have some special valentine plans for their girlfriends.**

**~Please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	17. Forever and a Day

**Townsville High**

**~Hello! Well, this will be a cute chapter! A lot will happen, so enjoy!~**

**Chapter 16 - Forever and a day.**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup found out what Butch did. Blossom found out about Bubbles' feelings for Boomer and confronted her. &Brick and Blossom grew closer.**

* * *

It was that day.

The day that made people want to spend every waking second with their girlfriends and boyfriends. The day known as; Valentines Day. Everyone was excited, even the single ones of the group.

Today would be a day to really show how much they all loved each other. Unluckily for Bubbles, this would be a day of thinking about someone other than her boyfriend. She was still thinking about Boomer, nothing she done could get him out of her head.

Still, she loved Valentines day, and was happy about it finally being that time of the year.

It was just after school, and Bubbles was on her way home. She was going to catch a ride with Buttercup but couldn't find her, so she decided to walk. Then someone she didn't normally talk to appeared in front of her.

"Bubbles! I've been looking for you." She looked in surprise at Brick. He was panting like he had been running about the school. She raised her eyebrow at the boy and smiled.

"Well, you've found me." She spoke in that cheerful way she usually does.

"I need you're opinion on something."

Bubbles rolled her eyes and giggled. "Let me guess, you want to know what my sister wants for Valentines day?"

Brick smiled. "Yeah."

She took his arm and sat him down on the bench beside the school gate, and pulled out a sheet of paper from her History book. She grabbed her fuzzy blue pen and started writing something down.

"First of all, Blossom isn't me, she doesn't like romantic gestures and flowers. You'll need to do something that will really knock her off her feet. She likes jewelery but if you get her that she'll moan for hours about how you spent too much on her."

Brick nodded. "Okay, so no flowers or jewelry. What do you think she'd like then?"

"Hmm..something personal. You could make a scrap book of pictures of you two? I took a lot of pictures of you's on my phone, I can get them printed, and I'll even help you make it. I'm great with art, as you know." She winked and laughed.

"That's amazing!" He grinned. "-But wait, I figured you would be spending the day with Tyler?"

That made Bubbles frown. She wouldn't be having the perfect romantic evening she had planned, as he had other plans. Bubbles knew that Tyler wasn't the type of guy that likes Valentines day, but she wished he would be interested a little bit.

"He actually has to deal with some family stuff tonight, so I'm free to help." She said, writing down more idea's on her paper. Brick felt sorry for her, but was still glad that now he had help to make his night with Blossom perfect.

"Okay, well we'll head to mine now. Butch is out but I think Boomer's in." Brick said.

Bubbles face-palmed, knowing she had just agreed to spend Valentines day helping her sister's boyfriend while her crush was in the same room. She didn't even think about the fact that Boomer was single and would most likely be staying home. Oh well, she couldn't go back now.

"Great." Bubbles mumbled.

* * *

Buttercup glanced at Butch.

They decided that seen as neither of them had a Valentine's date, they would skip school and spent the whole day at Buttercup's, eating junk food and playing video games. Buttercup still didn't know if she should tell Butch she listened in on his conversation.

On one hand, she wanted to know why he really let her win, but on the other she didn't want him to be mad at her for eavesdropping on his private talk with Boomer. Either way, she was worried about what he would say. So, she decided to let it go for tonight, and just enjoy his company.

"You really suck at this game." Buttercup said.

They were in the middle of a heated video game, Rush Race 2. It was a game that Butch was actually very good at, but apparently not as good as Buttercup. He was getting rather annoyed that he kept losing, and to her of all people.

Buttercup tapped the controls with narrow eyes, only concentrating on the screen. Butch was on the edge of his seat, moving side to side every time the car on the screen did. Just as he thought he had a chance at winning, Buttercup's car crossed the finishing line.

"Yes!" She threw her arm in the air. "I win!"

Butch sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Hey, you probably stay up all night playing this, that's why you won." Buttercup laughed at what he had said, making him raise his eyebrow at her. A small smirk formed on her face.

"It's funny because, this is my first time playing this game." She stuck her tongue out like a child. Butch's eyes windened realise he had just lost to someone who was playing this game for the first time.

"Begginers luck." He muttered.

Buttercup laughed and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and came out seconds later, a horrified look on her face. Butch glanced at her, wondering why she had that look on her face.

"The worst has happened, dude. We ran out of ice-cream!" She waved her arms dramatically.

"No! How are we supposed to have a Valentine's non-date without ice-cream!?" He asked, freaking out. These two really liked ice-cream. The plan was to play games and binge eat, but now they had ran out of the only binge food that the Utonium's owned.

"We could always get drunk?" Buttercup shrugged. Truth be told, she didn't actually care, she just needed something to distract her from her thoughts. Drinking would help a lot, but she didn't really feel like it.

"Done that last night."

"Watch movies?"

"Done that two weeks ago."

"Play truth or dare?" Buttercup smirked. Butch chuckled and smirked back at her. He stood up from the couch and walked over to her, nodding his head.

"Now you're talking." Buttercup sat down, cross-legged, on the floor, Butch did the same. He sat in front of her and crossed his arms, thinking of a good truth or dare. He narrowed his eyes mischievously.

"Truth or dare?" Butch asked.

"Truth." Buttercup replied, smiling. She wasn't sure what type of dare's Butch Jojo gave, and didn't want to find out right now. Then again, she wasn't sure what he was about to ask either.

"What's your worse fear?" Buttercup was taken back by this. She did know, but she didn't want to tell Butch. It wasn't spiders or heights or any of that, it was personal.

"..Buttercup Utonium fears nothing." She said with a blank expression.

"You have to answer truthfully." He raised his eyebrow, knowing that she was lying. Good thing about being counterparts, you can tell when each other is lying. Buttercup sighed and looked away.

"Love." She said, not meeting his gaze. "I don't believe in it. I never have, and Blossom thinks she's in love, but it doesn't exist. I'm scared that one day I'll be as dumb as her and think it exists."

Butch furrowed his brows. He had never seen the deep side of Buttercup before, and it was interesting. It was also sad, that someone didn't believe in love, and was afraid of it.

"You don't believe in love?" He asked, shocked.

"You only get one question." Buttercup said, finally looking at him. "Truth or dare, Butchy boy?"

Butch realised she really didn't want to talk about it, so he let it go. He thought for a few seconds, then let a playful smirk dance on his lips. Buttercup laughed to herself knowing what was coming next.

"Dare."

Buttercup smirked. "I dare you, to let me draw on your face, just like you did to me." Butch suddenly regretted chosing dare, but he always knew one day she would get her revenge for that. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Right, do it." He said as he reached over to her coffee table. He picked up a black pen and passed it to Buttercup, who was sitting with a mischievous shine in her bright green eyes. She smirked and leaned closer to Butch, pressing the pen to his skin.

After a minute of hearing Buttercup laugh as she traced his skin with the ink, he decided he needed to see this. He went to grab the mirror, but Buttercup grabbed his arm and stopped him with her freakish strength.

"You can't see it until the end of the game." She said smiling, grabbing the mirror and hiding it behind her back. Butch chuckled and agreed to that, before asking her truth or dare.

"Dare." Buttercup said.

Butch smirked, hoping she would say that. "I dare you to kiss me."

"Not funny, dude. You lost your turn for that." Buttercup sent him an evil death glare.

"I was kidding, but ask away." He chuckled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Buttercup knew what was about to come out of her mouth, and she tried to stop it from happening, but it came out anyway. She heard herself say it, and instantly regretted it.

"Why did you let me win the fight!?" Butch's eyes grew. How did she know? A millions questions were running around in Butch's head. He was in shock, that for a few seconds he didn't move, breathe, or speak. Buttercup watched him curiously, as he turned into a living statue.

"I heard you and Boomer talking." Buttercup said, keeping a straight face. "So, why Butch? Why on earth would you throw away your future for me!? Why would you risk having _nothing_ for me to win? Why, Butch. _Why!?_" She screamed, trying to sound calm but failing. She had been wanting to ask this all night.

Why? Why! Why!? Why Butch?

He heard that same word in his head so many times, that it was all he could hear. He didn't know how to respond, but he knew if he didn't Buttercup would bite his head off. literally. He had to say something now, right now.

"..Because you deserve it more than me, okay? You work so much harder than me, even though it turns you into a crazy killing machine! You managed to be my friend even after everything that's happened with us these past months." Butch said, looking slightly angry that she had brought it up.

Now it was Buttercup's turn to stay perfectly still in shock.

"Buttercup, I don't get it. You just make me want to do good things, which is totally not my thing. For some fucked up reason, when you're happy, I am. I don't know what the hell is happening to me, but it's because of you. So, how about instead of yelling at me, you thank me!" He screamed.

Buttercup's eyes grew wide when she realised something, something horrifying. She didn't say what though, she just stared at him with a freaked-out expression. Buttercup stood up, and Butch did after her.

"I don't have the energy to deal with this right now, Butch. You've just fucked _everything_ up. I didn't ask you to let me win! I didn't ask to be your friend, you asked me! I didn't ask for ANY of this!" With that said, Buttercup ran upstairs to her bedroom. Butch stood in surprise. He didn't understand why Buttercup got so upset about what he had said, most girls would say 'Aw, that's sweet.' But then again, she wasn't like most girls.

Butch walked over to were Buttercup had been sitting, and crouched down. He picked up the small mirror that she had hid behind her back, and brought it up to his face.

Right there, on his forehead, were the words..

_Butterbitch_

Right there, on his cheek, were the words..

_Friends forever.._

Right there, on his other cheek, were the words..

_..And a day._

He touched his cheek, tracing the letters. She had really put something..nice..on his face? She could have put anything. Something embarrassing or mean, but she put that. Butch wanted to smile, but his face was still frozen. Without another thought, Butch ran up the stairs and searched for which room was Buttercup's.

Butch finally figured out which room was hers, as the sign on the door said, "No boys or girls aloud." He chuckled at it before opening the door. What he saw was Buttercup, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She was staring out the window, but knew he was there.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry." He started, but she didn't look at him. "I should have figured that you wouldn't be happy about me throwing the fight. I just wanted to do something nice for once, I guess I should try harder next time."

She still didn't look at him. Butch sighed and walked over to her bed, and sat down beside her. Finally, she looked at him. There were a million emotions shown in her face.

"I like this whole love/hate friendship we have and I don't want it to end." Buttercup scoffed and looked back out the window.

"Don't say love. It doesn't exist. Our friendship is messed up, we communicate by yelling at each other and beating each other up. What kind of friendship is that, Butch? It's clearly not meant to be." He knew by the way her voice cracked that she didn't mean that.

It was obvious that Buttercup wasn't the type that liked to show her emotions, but truth be told she had more emotions that Bubbles and Blossom put together. She just didn't like people knowing it. Butch always knew though, ever since she told him about her dad. Then that kiss..she dismissed it and pretended it didn't happen.

"You don't mean that."

"What the hell would you know, Butch!? You know NOTHING about me! Stop acting like you get it, that you care. I went to that centre to show people what I could do, and now I found out that you let me win. Do you know how much that hurts!?" Buttercup screamed in his face.

"You could have easily won on your own. You've been winning our fights since you were five years old for christ's sake! Look, you can think whatever you want, but I do get it, and I do fucking care. Obviously you're just to hot-headed to admit that you have feelings like everyone else."

He stood up and walked over to the door, feeling hers eyes on him. He turned back around and pointed to his face. "Forever and a fucking day, Buttercup. You can't say my friendship means nothing if you wrote this."

With that, Butch walked out the door and stormed down stairs. He grabbed for the door handle, but felt someone spin him back around. He stared right into Buttercup's scared eyes.

"Don't leave." She pleaded. "You're right, Butch. All you've ever done is try to look out for me, and I always throw it back into your face, and I'm sorry. Our friendship does mean something to me, it means everything."

Butch knew what he was about to do would probably make her kill him, but he did it anyway. He hugged her tightly. Seconds later he felt her hug him back, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"Friend's forever?" Buttercup asked.

Butch smiled. "-And a day."

* * *

Maxine finally woke up, after her long lie in. She reached her arm out to Brody's pillow, but found no one was there. Her eyes opened, and noticed he was gone. She groaned and turned around, her eyes darting to the clock. Damn, she had missed school. Maxine sat up, wondering where Brody had gone.

"Good morning, well evening." Brody walked in smiling. "I figured you wouldn't mind missing school to spend the whole day with me, but you've been sleeping for hours, lazy." He chuckled.

Maxine watched as he walked over, two cups of coffee in hand. He sat beside her on the bed and passed her one, before giving her a quick kiss.

"Well, thank you. For the record, I like waking up with you. So stay in bed, and never leave." She said grinning. Maxine had been staying with Brody since she found out that she was adopted. Not once had she thought about going back home to face Mellisa. She enjoyed staying with Brody, she didn't want it to stop.

"I like waking up to you too." He said beaming.

"Happy valentines day, my gorgeous boy." She put down the cup of coffee on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back into bed. They laughed as they rolled on the bed, not once leaving each other's sight.

"Right back at you, my beautiful girl." He kissed her cheek. "So, what should we do today?"

"The usual?" On Valentines day, they always rented a movie, ordered a pizza and spent the whole day in each other's arms. It was their thing. They've only had two valentines days since they had been together, but they liked having a 'thing'.

"Sure, sounds great. Now, we should really get up." He said.

Maxine pouted. "What's the rush?" She pulled him into another kiss. She smiled against his lips, feeling like everything was finally perfect again. Maxine pulled away and caressed his cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Max. Never forget that."

"I'll never forget it." She snuggled into him. "I love you too, always and forever."

* * *

Boomer rolled his eyes, seeing another cheesy chick flick come on the TV. He grabbed the remote beside him and carelessly flicked through the channels, praying that something else was on. He heard the door open and close, and figured it would be Butch.

"Hi Boomer." That voice.

He looked over at the door and saw Brick and Bubbles. His eye grew interested seeing the gorgeous blonde, but he also wondered what he was doing here. Shouldn't she be with her boyfriend right now? Boomer raised his eyebrow.

"Uh..hey, Bubbles. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"She's helping me make a scrap book for Blossom." Brick said. The auburn haired boy walked over to the living room table, and grabbed some pieces of paper. He sat down on the floor in front of the TV and motioned for Bubbles to do so aswell. She walked past Boomer, avoiding his stare, and sat down beside Brick.

"Oh..shouldn't you be with Ty?" Boomer asked, eyes glancing back to television. Bubbles frowned, she didn't like talking about it, especially not with him.

"He's busy." She said with a blank look.

Boomer looked back down at her and kept a straight face. She sighed and grabbed a pen, writing down some ideas. Brick started going through the pictures they had just gotten printed out.

"Could use your help, lazy." Brick said, not looking up from the pictures. Boomer chuckled and got up from the black leather couch. He sat down in front of them and waited for an order on what to do.

Brick smiled down at one of the pictures. It was taken a week after they started going out. In the picture, Blossom was wearing his hat, which he later yelled at her for. Brick was beside her, his arms around her and his lips pressed against her cheek.

"I like that one." Bubbles said smiling.

"Yeah, me too. We can use all of these, but how will we make the actual scrap-book?" Brick asked, clueless. He wasn't that good with arts and crafts, luckily, Bubbles was. She grabbed some paper and stapled the pages together, then placed them in a folder that could be decorated.

"If you're going to write anything on the front, do it pink, not red." She said seriously. Brick laughed, and put down the red pen he was holding, and picked up a dark pink one.

"This one should go here." Boomer said, putting his hand on Bubbles to guide it to the right place. Bubbles looked at him right in the eye, and Boomer immediately pulled his hand away from hers. This did not go un-noticed by Brick. Boomer bit his lip and stood up.

"I'll go look for more glue." Boomer said, before leaving the room. Brick turned to Bubbles, who was watching the blonde go with a look of despair on her face.

"Bubbles." She looked at Brick. "Why do you like Tyler?"

That was an odd question. especially coming from Brick. Still she decided to answer the question, and took a second to think of all the things she liked about her lovley boyfriend. It wasn't hard, there was many things she liked about him.

"..Well, he's the only guy that's ever treated me like I want to. Most guys treat me like a kid, Tyler understands that I can be mature, and still childish sometimes. He's special. Why do you ask?" She asked curiously.

"Just wondering." He looked down. "Now, why do you like Boomer?" Bubbles looked at the boy with wide eyes. She knew that Brick was smart, but how did he guess it so easily? Unless..oh, hell no!

"Blossom." She muttered, making an angry face.

"She has a big mouth when she's drunk, and she was last night, don't blame her." He paused. "You know, I always wondered what Boomer saw in you. I mean Boomer could get any girl in our school, yet he spends all his time obsessing about you. Then I realised, you treat him like a man, not like a kid. Which is exactly what you just said Tyler does to you."

Bubbles didn't know what to say. Her and Boomer were more alike than she thought, even Brick noticed it. Sure, Tyler was special, she could see herself really falling in love with him, but Boomer? He was without a doubt her soul-mate. Hell, he was literally made for her. How could she not see that?

"He really obsesses over me?" Bubbles beamed.

Brick smiled. "Yeah."

At that moment, Boomer walked back into the room. He was holding a tub of glue and some other art supplies. Bubbles noticed how he had really good and expensive art supplies, almost like he enjoyed doing art. Hey, another thing they have in common.

"You like art, huh?" Bubbles asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah." He said smiling at her.

"Me too." She smiled back.

Brick watched them with a sly grin on his face. Bubbles looked at Brick, her eyes showing thanks. She continued working on the scrap-book, for once feeling comfortable being around Boomer. Right now, she thought there was no better way she could have spent Valentines day.

Half an hour later, it was finally done, and it was perfect.

"This looks amazing guys." Brick smiled. "Bubbles, you're a life saver, thanks so much."

"Anytime."

"I should go meet Blossom now, I'll text you and tell you if she likes it." Brick gave her a quick one-armed hug before glancing at Boomer slyly, which she noticed and smiled. Then he rushed out the door, leaving them alone. Bubbles looked at Boomer, for once not feeling his awkward stare.

"This was a good night. I missed hanging out with you." Bubbles said, smiling at him.

"Yeah me too, but the night doesn't have to end. Wanna go for a walk or something?"

Bubbles beamed. "Yeah, that sound's great."

* * *

Maxine stepped out of the shower, and quickly dried herself. She threw on a pair of grey cotton trackies and one of Brody's shirts. She walked out of the bathroom, and felt something stick to her foot. She furrowed her brows and pulled a red rose petal off of her foot. When she looked ahead of her, she was surrounded by rose petals.

She looked up and saw Brody, holding a bouquet of white roses, her favorite flowers. Maxine grinned but was shocked. So much for dinner and a movie.

"What's all this?" She asked, looking around. Brody walked over to her and handed her the flowers.

"Max, move in with me."

"What?" Maxine asked in surprise.

"Well, you practically live here anyway." Brody took his hands in hers. "I know it sounds crazy, and we're insanely young, but I'm also insanely in love with you. I just want to wake up to you every morning. So..what do you say?" His eyes held hope, but also despair at the look in her eyes.

"I'd love to live here, with you, but-"

"But." Brody sighed.

Maxine smiled and held his hands tighter. "-But you have to help me move my things here, I ain't doing that by myself."

Brody looked at her and beamed brightly. In that moment, he felt like everything was finally the way it should be. He had everything he needed and wanted, and he was indeed insanely in love. Brody pulled her into a kiss, barely able to control his glee. Maxine pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"This has been the best night of my life." Maxine said quietly. "I can't wait to go to sleep next to you each night and wake up to your face each morning."

They kissed again, this time more passionate and perfect. Everything really was falling right back into place for them, and now they had every day together to cherish it.

* * *

"There's my lovely boyfriend." Blossom grinned apon seeing Brick. They had met at the park, romantic setting and all. This was where they first said that they loved each other, so they decided to meet her. Brick kissed her briefly before passing her the gift, and her eyes lit up.

She skimmed through the whole book, smiling and laughing at all the pictures.

"Brick, this is so beautiful! How did you find the time to do this?" She asked in surprise.

"I had help." He smiled.

Blossom hugged him tightly, unable to control the grin on her face. "I love you, Brick. So much."

"I love you too, Blossy, and we're going to come to this spot every Valentines day. Just so I can remind you how much." Blossom nodded at him, happy with the idea.

They sat down on the bench, and looked through the scrap book, laughing at the funny pictures her sister had token. It felt like the perfect night, not just for them, but for everyone.

Then again, all perfect night's had to end somehow..and most of them? Not well.

"Oh that's my phone." Brick pulled it out and answered.

"Hey, Butch..wow, calm down! What happened?.." Brick glanced at Blossom with a horrified look on his face. Blossom furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong, Brick?"

"Something terrible has happened.."

_To be continued.._

* * *

**Yes, indeed. You'll all have to wait to find out what;) I'm so evil, but I gave you all a long chapter so forgive me! The next chapter will be the most dramatic of all..so watch out for it!**

**~Please review!~**

**Allie Peirce**


	18. Fighting For A Miracle

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reviews guys! In this chapter you will find out what is going on with Butch's phone call to Brick, so enjoy!~**

**Chapter 18 - Fighting for a miracle.**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup and Butch became as close as ever. Brick talked to Bubbles about her feelings for Boomer. Brody asked Maxine to move in with him. &Brick got a phone call that could very well change everyone's lives..**

* * *

**Buttercup's Diary;**

_Weird right, that Buttercup Utonium keeps a diary. Sometimes I think about how I have all these emotions, and I never show them. Instead, they all go in here. They're safe from people who I don't want to see them. People like my sisters, I don't like to show weakness. People like Butch, he's like my best friend now, and I don't want him to see the side of me that would make him run a mile._

_I guess I keep a diary because the last time I kept my emotions bottled up, I threw Butch at a wall and lashed out at my sisters. It wasn't healthy, and I need to get them out._

_Today was a day that I really needed to get my emotions out. I'm breaking down right now, all because of what happened..I didn't think something so devastating could occour..then it did, and it's destroyed us all._

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Brick, what is happening!?" Blossom cried as she chased him. He was running so fast that his vision was blurring, and he felt like he could fall at any second. Brick didn't want to tell Blossom what he had just found out. It wasn't something you'd want to tell someone. He was running and ranting like a mad man, it made Blossom panick.

"This isn't happening." Brick said aloud, trying to convince himself. Blossom grabbed him arm roughly and pulled him back, stopping his crazy running. She looked at him desperately, her eyes pleading for an explanation.

"What isn't happening!? Brick, tell me what's going on!?" She screamed.

Brick looked at her, his body went stiff. Blossom knew that Brick didn't get this worked up over just anything..something really bad has happened, something terrible. Blossom could swear she seen him almost shed a tear. He grabbed her hand and clasped it tightly, so hard Blossom thought her hand would fall off.

"Blossom.." He said softly. "There's been an accident.."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"..No..How the hell did this happen!?.." Brody screamed over the phone. Maxine watched him with a worried expression. One minute they were peacefully watching TV, then the next he got a phone call that made him flip out. She had never seen him like this, it was scaring her.

"Brody?" Maxine stood up and walked towards him. She tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes were darting about the room in panick. In that instant, Maxine knew that something terrible had taken place.

Brody didn't look at her. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his silky brown hair, screaming inside his head. Maxine touched his arm lightly, trying to calm him down. He finally looked at her, his eyes showing shock, and hers showing confusion.

"What is going on?" Maxine said slowly.

"Max, you need to get a hold of your brother, right now!" Brody screamed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Let's go, Buttercup!" Butch yelled as he ran towards her door. When he noticed she wasn't following him, he turned around. She was shaking violently and leaning against the wall, it looked like she was about to pass out. Butch suddenly ran to her and held her, he hated seeing her like this. She held him tight, wishing it was all a dream.

"Buttercup, everything's going to be okay." Butch said softly.

"How do you know that!" She screamed violently. "For all we know she could be..he could be.."

"Don't even go there! Everything will be fine, we just need to leave right now!" Butch screamed back, shaking her roughly. Buttercup looked at Butch and nodded.

"I know, let's go." They ran out the door as fast as they could, not even caring that the door didn't close behind them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"What do you mean they're in hospital!" Blossom screamed. Brick cringed at the look on her face. Desperate and close to tears. Isn't it obvious what was going on? Let me tell you. Blossom shook her head violently.

"How could this happen!? She was fine! They both were, how..I don't..why.." In that moment she broke down in tears.

Not just twenty minutes earlier, Butch Jojo had gotten a call saying that his brother and blonde friend had been in a car accident, and were now fighting for their lives. No more information was given. All the gang knew was, something terrible had taken place, and nothing would ever be the same.

"Blossom, all we can do now is go to the hospital and find out what happened. Now come on." Brick took her hand and leaded her over to his car. They got in and drove, so fast that the whole road was a blur. They ran three red lights, and almost got into an accident theirselves, but they still kept going.

All Blossom could think about was, how on earth could this have happened?

_2 hours earlier.._

_"How about we go to the park and talk all night, just like we used to." Boomer asked with a smile tugging at his lips. Bubbles knew he was trying to get their friendship back, but a part of her wanted more. After what Brick said, she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be his._

_"Yeah, I'd love that." She beamed. "We should take your car though, it's quite far from your house."_

_Boomer agreed and grabbed his car keys. He threw his dark blue hoodie on before leading Bubbles to the door, and locking it behind him. They made their way over to the car and got in. Bubbles turned her head to look at him, and stared until he finally smiled and looked back._

_"Boomer, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now." Boomer furrowed his brows at the seriousness in her tone. He nodded at her, letting her know to continue. Bubbles took a breath and let it all out._

_"We're amazing friends, I'd even call you my best friend. It's just..latley it's been hard to keep that going. I trust you more than anyone, and.." She paused, unable to go on. Boomer had a feeling he knew where she was going with this, and his smile grew._

_He raised his eyebrow. "Bubbles, do you have feelings for me?" He asked slowly, trying to stop smiling so much. Bubbles felt a smile creep on to her face too, and she opened her mouth to speak._

_"Ye-" She gasped. "Boomer, watch out!" She screamed, noticing a car coming right for them. Boomer's eyes grew and he turned the wheel, sending them barreling down the road. He spun the wheel again to avoid more cars, and that's when it all went wrong._

_The car suddenly went out of control and flew sideways, before flipping over. They let out a scream as the car began tumbling over and over. Bubbles could feel the glass shatter against her skin, practically ripping it open. Finally the car had stopped, it landed right on it's side._

_Boomer, who was still some-what conscious, turned his head. He felt his heart stop when he saw Bubbles. She was_ unconscious, and covered in blood. Boomer tried to rip his seatbelt off, but he was too weak to get it off. He screamed in despair, needing to help Bubbles. He was shaking badly and his sight was going blurry.

_"Bubbles." He coughed out. She didn't move. Boomer reached his arm out and grabbed her hand, checking for a pulse. Before he could feel it, everything went black._

* * *

"Brick, Bloss!" Buttercup screamed as she saw Brick's car. Her and Butch ran up to the pair who had just gotten out of the car. They were now outside the hospital, as was Maxine and Brody.

Blossom ran into her sisters arm and squished her in a bone-crushing hug. Buttercup kept her tears in, but Blossom let them fall freely down her face. Brick and Butch looked at each other, and gave each other a look. Butch walked over to him and sighed.

"How you doing, man?" Butch asked.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He said looking at Blossom and Buttercup. He turned back to Butch and took a deep breath. He could see that Butch was trying to keep his cool, but losing one of his brothers was Butch's one and only fear. It wasn't going to be easy getting through today.

"What did the doctor say when he called you?"

"He said that someone found Boomer's car, flipped on its side. They weren't doing to good when they got pulled out of the car. Brick, we need to be prepared, there's a good chance they're not gonna make it." Butch said seriously. Brick sighed and looked back at the girls, praying for a miracle. He hated seeing Blossom like this, it was heart-breaking.

Maxine ran up and fastened her arms around Brick. "I'm so sorry." She cried. Brick hugged her back, feeling a bit better now that his best friend was here. He saw Brody walk up too, giving him and Butch an apologetic look.

"We should go inside and see what the doctor has to say." Butch said, waving Blossom and Buttercup over. Brick took Blossom's hand and led her inside. They all shakily walked in. Butch felt a pressure on his arm and looked down to see Buttercup clutching it tightly. She never done this to anyone, it showed him how scared she was.

As soon as they all reached the front desk, they saw a panicked Tyler-Jay, he was screaming at the receptionist. Even through his screams, he was panting heavily like he had ran a mile. He was sweating heavily and throwing his arms about in the air.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on! I need to know if she's okay! TELL ME!" He yelled, making the receptionist flinch. Maxine ran over to him and hugged him as tight as she could. She could feel his heart racing all through his body. He hugged her back securely.

"I'm here, it's gonna be okay." Maxine said. "Everything is going to be okay."

"They're dying, Max. My girl friend and best friend are dying, and there's nothing I can do." Tyler sobbed into her shoulder. Blossom covered her mouth in sadness at seeing Tyler cry like that. Maxine rubbed his back comfortingly.

She pulled back and put her hands on his face, looking him in the eye. "There is something you can do, Ty. You can be here when they wake up, and you can be strong for them. Can you do that for us?" She asked, taking full control. Tyler nodded at her, feeling a little hope.

"I love you, big brother." She said, hugging him again.

He nodded. "I love you too, sis. Thanks for being here." Tyler looked at Brick and the rest of the gang, and frowned. They all looked so scared and worried. He walked over to them and shot them an sympathetic look.

"Hey guys." He said, not really knowing what to say.

"How are you doing?" Blossom asked. Truth be told, Tyler felt awful. Worse than awful, he felt devastated. He really liked Bubbles, who wouldn't? He horrible for blowing her off on Valentines Day, and now finding out that she could die or be horrificly injured..it killed him.

"Fine." He lied. Maxine told him to be strong, and he had to do that. He needed to be strong for everyone.

"Mr Jojo?" A tall man in a white coat approached them. "I called you about your brother and friend?" He spoke to Butch, who nodded and sighed in relief that a doctor was talking to them.

"How are they?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm afraid it's worse than we thought. Boomer's condition is getting worse by the minute, and Bubbles isn't responding to any of the treatment. I'm sorry but we're doing everything we can. All you can do now is wait." The doctor, Mr Russell, said with an apologetic frown.

"Damn it!" Brick cried. "What the hell are you guys getting paid for!? Fix it! FIX THEM!" He screamed. Blossom was shocked to say the least. She knew he was sad, but this was out of control. He was screaming at a doctor for Christ's sake.

"Brick, calm down. Let's just sit and wait for more news okay?" She held his hand again, something that she had been doing all night. She kissed him briefly and looked him in the eye. Brick nodded and began walking to the waiting room, breathing heavily.

* * *

Everyone sat in the waiting room. Brick and Blossom sat staring at the wall, their minds racing with endless possibiltys. Buttercup was pacing around the room, hoping that they would get some news soon. Maxine and Brody sat beside Tyler, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Why is this taking so long." Buttercup moaned as she paced. Butch stood beside her and tried to calm her down, but nothing would seem to work.

Blossom looked at Brick, wondering why he looked so guilty. She put her hand on his arm, making him look at her. "Brick, are you feeling okay? I'm worried about you."

"Today was the first time I really ever felt close to both of them." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"She took the time out of her day to help me, Boomer didn't have to help us but he did. They made our night perfect and now they're.." Brick stopped, not wanting to go on. Blossom frowned and took his hand in hers.

"We need to be strong, Brick. You know neither of them would want us sitting here, freaking out, they would want us to be brave." Blossom kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. Brick nodded against her shoulder. He somehow thought it was his fault, but he wouldn't say that, he needed to be strong, not just for them, but for Blossom too.

Dr Russell walked in, but no one seemed to even notice him. Everyone was in shock and couldn't even see properly. Buttercup heard his voice and sighed in relief.

"Miss Utonium, may I speak with you?" Dr Russell spoke. Buttercup nodded and walked over to him, hoping he was going to tell her everything would be okay, and her sister was going to be fine.

"Is she..are they okay?" Buttercup asked, struggling to find her voice.

Dr Russell sighed. "There's still no news, but you can go see your sister if you wish." Buttercup was scared about how she would look, but still she agreed, knowing that it was the closest she would get to her sister. She nodded and looked back at Butch.

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

Buttercup looked away from Butch. "No. I need to do this _alone_." She said before walking away. She made her way down the hall until she found Bubbles' room. Her hand slowly gripped the door handle and opened it. She gasped as she saw her sister, lying there with a lifeless and pale face.

She strolled over to the bed, and sat down on the seat beside it.

_You're not going to cry. You're not going to cry. You're not going to cry._

Buttercup chanted that in her head about ten times before she finally believed it. She put her hand over, shakily, until it met her face. Buttercup brushed her blonde hair away that was covering one of her eyes, and frowned.

"Hey, Bubbs." She said, bringing her hand back. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I've not been the best sister, I always envied you for getting everything you wanted, but you deserve to get it all. You're the most caring person in this world, and I wish I could have told you that before..all of this happened."

It took everything in her not to break down right there. She had started to wish she had brought Butch in with her, he's the only one that can keep her from wanting to hit something when she was under stress, mainly because he was there to be hit.

"I love you sis, and if you wake up, I'll show you just how much every day." Buttercup stood up and looked down at Bubbles. She closed her eyes tightly before walking out of the room. As soon as she got out of the room she gasped sharply and fell against the wall. How could she get through this? How could any of them? It was going to take a lot of strength, something that Buttercup was losing.

* * *

"Hey man." Brick put his hand on Butch's shoulder. Butch turned to look at him and smiled, which was hard to do. He sighed and looked at the wall, a look of despair on his face.

"You know, I always thought of Boomer as the baby of our family. The little idiot that couldn't even spell stupid, and as it turns out, he's more of a man than we'll ever be." Butch said, looking at the ground and clasping his hands together.

Brick smiled. "He really surprised us. I always thought he'd turn into the smartest of all three of us, I guess we'll never get to know." Brick looked down at the ground too and sighed deeply. Butch shook his head sharply at Brick.

"Don't say that, he's going to wake up." Butch said strongly.

"It was all my fault.." Brick said quietly. "If I hadn't asked Bubbles to help me with the book, she never would have been at our house, and her and Boomer wouldn't have went out and got in that car accident! It's all my fault."

Butch grabbed his brother and hugged him, shaking his head. "Brick, this isn't anyone's fault. You didn't know they would leave and get in an accident. You need to stop blaming yourself, because you acting this way is making it worse for Blossom. She needs someone to be telling her that everything will be okay, not screaming at doctors."

Brick nodded. "Yeah, you're right. She's about to go see Bubbles and I can't have her thinking it will be the last time. Thanks, Butch, I have to go with her." Brick said strongly before running down the halls.

Buttercup had been in there for a while, Butch wondered what she was saying to her. Mabey she was just sitting in silence, it seems like something she would do. Then again, today Buttercup was going to surprise some people.

"Butch."

The dark-haired boy spun around to see Buttercup. She seemed to have calmed down, her eyes still showed no emotion. It was like she was allergic to showing any sence of emotion. Everyone knew she was close to breaking down, and she needed to let it out.

"How is she?" Butch asked. He was worried that if anything happened to his little blonde friend, nothing would ever be the same. He would miss how she would pop up at the worst moments and say something that could make anyone smile. Buttercup would be lost without her, and so would everyone else.

Buttercup sighed. "She's pretty bad, Butch." Buttercup took a seat, as did Butch. She took a long breath and turned to him, trying so hard not to cry, but it seemed like she would at any moment now.

"I was in a car accident when we lived in Citysville. I was fourteen. This car just came out of nowhere and hit me. Bubbles, she was devastated. She never left my side, and when I woke up she just spoke to me..like normal, because she knew I didn't like to let emotions out."

Apparently, Buttercup hadn't noticed that she was tearing up. She had never cried before, so she didn't seem to realise. Butch was shocked to see her cry. He didn't say anything though, he just let her talk.

"Even though she wanted to tell me how scared she was and how happy she was that I woke up, she didn't. She's always looking out for everyone else, even when no one was looking out for her." By now, Buttercup's cheeks were stained with pro-longed tears. Butch raised his hand to wipe one away, causing Buttercup to gasp and wipe them all away.

"It's okay to be upset, Buttercup. It's okay to cry and show compassion." He said. In that moment, Buttercup let her walls come tearing down and hugged him. She cried into his shoulder, years of repressed pain coming out. Butch rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"If you tell anyone I cried, you're _dead_, Jojo." She tried to choke out a laugh, but it came out sounding muffled.

Butch chuckled. "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Blossom and Brick walked into the room that Bubbles lay in. She was just lying there, so frail and helpless. She hadn't been that way for a long time. Bubbles grew up so much, and now it could all have been for nothing. Blossom felt Brick squeeze her hand as they shakily made their way over to her.

They took a seat on the two seats beside her bed. Blossom stretched her arm out and put her hand over her sister's. So many emotions were running through her, it was horrible. The pain, the fear and the despair.

"She looks so..peaceful." Blossom said frowning. Brick held Blossom's hand even tighter, trying to shoot her a comforting smile but failed.

"You know she's going to wake up, right? One thing I learned ever since I met you three is, a Utonium never stays down." Brick said, looking her in the eye. Blossom nodded sharply.

She sighed. "What if she doesn't? What if I'll never be able to speak to her again. I can't live without my sisters, Brick. I can't live without her.."

"Hey, she's going to be fine, so will Boomer. Everything is going to be alright. We can get through anything, Blossy. You know that." He kissed her forehead and let her head fall against his shoulder. Blossom couldn't stop crying, she was sure by now Brick's shirt was drenched. She stood up and shook her head.

"I can do this, I need to get out of here." She said before quickly walking out the room. Brick sighed and stood up, he took a final look at Bubbles.

"Thanks for today, Blue. Please wake up." He whispered before running out after Blossom. He ran to the waiting room, but only Maxine and Brody were there.

"Where did she go!?" Brick asked loudly, looking around.

Maxine walked up to him. "She said it was too much, and that she wants me to tell you that she loves you, but she needs to be alone, and you need start worrying about your brother instead of her. I'm sorry, Brick, she's gone."

Brick immeditely punched the wall. How could he get through tonight with Blossom? Then again, he knew she needed to be alone for a couple days to think. It was too much being around everything here. Brick knew she was right, he had to stop worrying about his friends and worry about his brother and his friend that were dying.

"Max, the doctor said I could see Boomer, but I didn't want to. Right now I need to, so please come with me?" He pleaded to his best friend. Maxine nodded and said a quick goodbye to Brody before taking Brick's hand and leading him to Boomer's room.

"He looks like he's dreaming." Maxine said, still standing by the door while Brick walked over to the bed. Brick smiled and nodded, his first smile in a couple hours.

"Knowing him he probably is." Brick sat down on the seat and just looked at his brother.

Maxine stood firmly by the door to give Brick his space. "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Probably Bubbles." He chuckled. "Or he's dreaming that none of this happened like all of us are."

"He's going to be fine, Brick." Maxine said, eyeing him from the door. Brick nodded and looked over at her, he always felt more at ease with her around.

"Yeah..I know." Brick turned back to Boomer and sighed. "But just in case..Boom, I know there's a possibility that you can hear me right now, so I need you to know that everything will be fine. Even if you don't wake up, we'll remember you for who you were, the best person in all of our lives."

Maxine teared up at his speech.

"..and if Bubbles wakes up, we'll look after her for you, because I know how much you love her. You won't admit it, but it's true. If you don't wake up I'm going to make sure everyone knows what kind of boy you..what kind of man you are. I love you, Boomer."

Brick put his hand over Boomer's and shut his eyes tightly before hanging his head in sadness. He felt like it was only them left in the whole world, and this moment was enough to make anyone cry, such as Maxine was doing.

"You're such a girl."

Brick furrowed his brows as he felt movement, a hand. His hand! Boomer..

"Boom?"

His eyes slowly opened as his head turned to Brick. Boomer smiled casually and nodded gently. Brick and Maxine gasped at his sudden awaken. Maxine ran over and sat on the other side of Boomer, holding his hand.

"You're awake!" Brick yelled.

Boomer's voice was quiet. "I'm awake." He said weakly. It hurt his throat to speak, but he did it anyway. He had managed to hear some of Brick's speech, and it moved him how much he cared.

"I'm so glad you're awake, we were all so worried." Maxine said before hugging him carefully, trying not to hurt him. Boomer smiled at Maxine before a thought crossed his mind, and his smile faded away.

"..Bubbles. Is she okay?" Boomer asked.

Brick and Maxine glanced at each other before looking back at Boomer. Brick didn't say anything, he just gave Boomer a look. Boomer frowned and suddenly his heart-rate monitor was going out of control. Brick grabbed Boomer.

"No, you need to stay calm. She'll be fine, if you woke up she will!" Brick yelled.

It didn't help. Boomer was shaking his head, looking at the wall like Brick and Maxine weren't even there. He felt his breathing get quicker and less paced, and his eyes were growing wider.

"It's my fault.." Boomer spoke quietly. "It's _all_ my fault!"

* * *

**Buttercup's Diary;**

_So today was hard for us all. Some of us blamed ourselves, one of us ran away, all of us cried, even me. I know that Bubbles will wake up, I mean she just has to! She'll be fine..I wonder how long we can all convince ourselves of that. Blossom ran away because of the stress, I don't even know when I'll see her. Nothing like this has ever happened before, but now it has._

_I just hope that if Bubbles wakes up..when she wakes up, she'll realise how important she means to all of us, some more than others. We all love her, all in different ways. We all need her, all of us do._

_I cried for the first time today, well I tell a lie, the first time that I remember. I'm sure I've cried when I've been drunk before, but I'll never know because I'll never remember, but I'll always remember crying today, and I'll always remember Butch being there for me._

_He really is amazing.._

* * *

**Will Boomer blame himself forever? Will Bubbles wake up!? Where did Blossom go and will she come back?**

**All will be answered next chapter! So stick around!**

**Next Chapter - Boomer starts to recover, but his mental state is in jeopardy. Bubbles' condition gets worse. Blossom starts to lose hope in ever seeing her sister again. Buttercup and Butch share a moment, and Tyler turns lethal when he overhears Brick telling someone about Bubbles' feelings for Boomer.**

**~PLEASE REVIEW?~**

**Allie Peirce**


	19. Psychotic Love, Psychotic Mind

**Townsville High**

**~I stayed up and done the biggest chapter I've ever done, all for you guys! Hope you like it. This chapter will be very dramatic, so enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review:)~**

**Chapter 19 - Psychotic love, psychotic mind.**

**Last Chapter - Boomer woke up, only to learn that Bubbles hadn't. Blossom ran away because she couldn't take the stress. &Buttercup let her walls come down.**

* * *

His conscience was eating away at him. Boomer knew it was his fault. He had been paying so much attention to her angelic face, that he didn't notice the car coming right for them. He just wanted to know her answer, if she had feelings for him. He put her life at risk, all because he wanted an answer.

How could he ever forget this? If she..didn't wake up, he would always blame himself. Brick told him not to, but he would. Then again what did Brick know? He blamed himself at one point too. What Boomer didn't realise what no one was to blame, but his mind was speaking differently.

The doctor told him to rest, but he had to see her. He had to apologize and tell her how he felt, even if she wasn't awake to hear it. He slowly made his way over to her room, pacing his feet. When he opened the door, he felt like his whole word was collapsing.

There she was, looking like a sleeping angel. His angel. She had the smallest smile on her face, it was unnoticeable but Boomer could see it. She looked like she was happy to be unconscious, so she didn't have to deal with the drama coming from outside her room.

"Oh, Bubbles." He said taking a seat beside her on her bed. She stroked her soft blonde hair and frowned. His heart was racing as he looked at the monitor and tubes that were keeping her alive. It was all his fault..his fault..all of it..that was all he could think about right now.

"I'm so sorry." He cried. "I should have paid attention to the road. I should have been keeping you safe. Now you're lucky if you survive the week and it's all my fault."

Boomer flinched at the coldness of her face as his finger brushed past her cheek. He wanted to cry, and scream, and hurt himself for this. Boomer tucked a stand of blonde hair behind her ear and moved his hand down to hers, clasping it in his.

"I'll always blame myself for this, and I can't stress how sorry I am. Is it selfish that all I can seem to think about was what you were about to say before the accident? I guess it is. I just wish that you'll wake up and tell me you do have feelings for me. I'm a horrible person, and I don't even deserve you. So, if you wake up you don't even need to answer the question, because I don't deserve to know the answer." Boomer felt a tear roll down his cheek and land on the floor.

He stood up from the bed and looked down on her. Even with all of the tubes and stitches, she was still the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Nothing could change that. He slowly bent down and put a hand on her forehead, he kissed her cheek and let go of her hand. Within seconds he was gone.

Boomer returned to his room and sat on his bed. He slowly banged the back of his head off the wall, then got faster until his head was spinning and his eyes were blurry. Nothing would ever be enough, no pain would ever be enough to make him feel better about what he had done.

He lay down and closed his eyes, and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

Blossom Utonium was once called a coward. She wasn't. She's never been a coward, or even close, until the day she ran and didn't look back. Blossom knew she couldn't handle the stress anymore and took off, leaving behind everyone she loved. She was worried that Brick wouldn't be able to be strong without her, but she wasn't helping anyone with her negative energy.

She sat on a park bench near the train station, looking out into the world. Her eyes dawned on the sun. Usually when she looked out into the sun, she had a scence that everything was good and safe, but today she just had the feeling of numbness and emptiness.

Her eyes cringed at the brightness of the sun. She stood up and just looked around, getting used to her surroundings. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her blue jeans. She pulled her phone out and read the text she had just received.

_Hi, Bloss. I don't know where you are but I hope you're okay. Boomer is awake, but there's no news on Bubbles. Listen, Brick misses you a lot, just remember when you do decide to come back we'll all be here for you, honey. Maxine. Xoxo_

Blossom smiled at the text, happy that everyone was keeping a brave face and that Boomer was awake and well. Then she frowned as she re-read the part where Bubbles was the same as when she left. She put her phone away and looked back up at the sun, remembering all the feelings it once gave her.

"Blossom?" The red-head spun around to see a familiar looking face.

"What is Blossom Utonium doing back in Citysville?" The girl smiled.

Yes, Blossom ran away. She ran all the way back to Citysville, to her old home. She realised that ever since they moved back to Townsville, life had gotten better only to get worse, so she came back here to get away from it all. Although she didn't expect to run into anyone she knew, but she did.

"Sky." Blossom grinned and ran over to hug her ex best friend. Skylar Anderson. This was a tall and thin girl, with curly dark blue hair and sparkling turquoise eyes. Just seeing her reminded her of Bubbles.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Townsville?" Sky asked, breaking their hug. Blossom frowned, remembering the reason she was here. Blossom took a deep breath, and Sky instantly knew something was wrong.

"Bubbles is in hospital."

Sky gasped. "What!? Why?" Her and Bubbles were very close before they moved back to Townsville. They shared everything, clothes, secrets and pretty much anything they could. You could even say they were best friends, then again Sky was all of their best friends.

"She was in a car crash. Some part of me knows that she'll be okay, but being around it all made me think she might not, so I ran. I came here to get away from all of it." Blossom said, forcing herself not to cry. Skylar frowned.

"Blossom, I'm sure everything will be fine, but I understand why you came back here."

"Can I stay with you? Just for a few days until the worst part is over." Blossom asked. Sky smiled and nodded. She was glad to have her friend back, even under the circumstances.

"Of course, Bloss. You can tell me all the wonderful stories about going back to Townsville. Let me guess, you have a fantastic boyfriend?" Sky grinned, knowing that Blossom could get any guy she set her mind on.

"Yeah, I do." Blossom smiled happily.

* * *

Brick knocked on Brody's door. He was going to go back to the hospital later, but everyone decided Boomer needed his space and he didn't need them hanging around, so they all decided to go home for a while. Brick couldn't stay at his anymore, he was sick of just sitting around and doing nothing, so he decided to go see Brody and Maxine for a bit.

He heard Brody shout 'Come in.' on the other side of the door. Brick opened the door and looked around. He walked into Brody's room and saw Maxine asleep on the bed, and Brody holding a lot of girls clothes.

"Pink isn't your colour, dude." Brick said, eyeing the pink shirt in Brody's hand. Brody chuckled and hung the clothes up in his wardrobe before turning back to his friend.

"We didn't say anything because of Boomer and Bubbles being in hospital, but I asked Max to move in with me, and she said yes." Brick grinned, knowing that his best friend was happy. He knew it would be hard to live with Mellisa after finding out that she wasn't her mother, so he was on-board with the idea.

"Yeah, and I expect you to make me breakfast every morning, so get to it." Maxine groaned as she tossed in the bed. Brick and Brody chuckled before Brody went to go make breakfast. Brick walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"Morning, Maxy." He said. Maxine cringed at the name, it was always Brett's nick-name for her. Brick had never known that she dated him so he didn't know that he used to call her that, so he couldn't be blamed.

"How you feeling?" Maxine asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Better." Brick replied. "I just miss Blossom."

Maxine nodded in understanding and put her arm around his shoulder. "She'll come back at some point." Brick knew this was true, he just hated not knowing when it was going to happen.

"Get some more rest, Max. I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready." He said. Maxine smiled and kissed him on the cheek before lying back down. She turned her head as she watched him walk away.

"I love you, best friend. Blossom does too." Maxine smiled.

Brick smiled back. "I know." He walked into the kitchen were he found Brody making eggs. Brick sat down at Brody's kitchen table and put his hand under his chin.

"You know, Max couldn't be luckier to have you." Brick said.

Brody smiled but didn't turn around. "Yeah, and Blossom's lucky to have you. We all are."

"Boomer is in love with Bubbles." That made Brody turn around. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head, confused by his statement. No one really knew about Boomer's feelings, or Bubbles' for that matter. Brody crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brick replied. "He hasn't said it yet, but I know my brother, and he's crazy about her. She likes him too. We spoke yesterday before the accident, and I know she likes him, and Ty. She just doesn't know which one she wants yet."

Brody smiled. "I think you know, though. You seem to know _everything_, Jojo." Brick chuckled.

"I'm worried that he's going to blame himself. After all, love makes people do crazy things, and Boomer's not in his right mind right now." Brick said before sighing.

"Love does make people do crazy things, Brick, but that's what it's supposed to do." Brick nodded. Brody turned back to cooking and the silence took over.

Little did the boys know, that a certain someone had come to visit his sister, and heard the whole conversation. Tyler stood perfectly still outside the kitchen door, and sighed. The first girl he had ever fallen for, the girl that stopped him from being a heartless player, liked someone else.

Now he was about to prove, love really did make people do crazy things.

* * *

Butch had just received a call from Dr Russell. He feared the worst and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. A millions thoughts ran through his head. Is Boomer okay? Did Bubbles wake up? Did someone die? What is going on!?

As soon as she reached the hospital he pushed the double doors open and kept running until he got the sensation that he couldn't stop. He saw Dr Russell in the waiting area and ran over to him.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" He panted as he finally came to a halt.

"Butch, we need to talk about something rather important concerning your brother. I couldn't get a hold of Brick, so I trust you will tell him later. Come to my office so we can chat." Dr Russell began walking to his office. Butch slowly made his way over, he was worried.

Dr Russell motioned for Butch to take a seat. He sat down in front of the doctors desk. For a doctor his office wasn't very fancy, but Butch didn't seem to notice. He was too worried about his brother to notice anything.

"Is Boomer okay?"

"Psychically, yes. Mentally, no. Boomer has been under a great amount of stress, and paired with his mind blaming him for Miss Utonium's condition is making him..let's say worse." Dr Russell said carefully.

"Are you saying my brother is crazy?" Butch asked skeptically.

"Not at all, Mr Jojo. What I'm saying is that he is suffering from something a lot worse than any of us could have expected. If Miss Utonium doesn't start to get better soon, I fear for his sanity. There's a very small chance that he will go insane, but if she doesn't wake up..Boomer's life is going to change drastically."

Butch couldn't believe what he was hearing. Boomer was literally turning insane because of this. How could this happen? He was fine. Then it all started to make sence, he blamed himself for her condition, if she didn't wake up he would blame himself for her death..who woulnd't go insane after that?

"Do whatever you have to do, Doc. Pills, physiatrists, anything! Just make him well again." Butch said looking away. Dr Russell nodded at Butch.

"It's not necessary yet but, If I were you, I'd pray that Bubbles wakes up, because if she doesn't all of your lives are going to change in more ways that you thought."

Butch shut his eyes tightly and prayed to god that Bubbles would just live, and all of this would be over.

* * *

"How is she, Dr?" Tyler-Jay asked. He hadn't slept since he got here. He couldn't sleep. Even after finding out about her liking Boomer, he still had some hope that everything would blow over, and they would still be together when she woke up.

Dr Russell frowned. "Her condition is getting worse. All I know for sure is, she has experienced a mild amount of trauma to the head, and the blood loss is making her body too weak to survive on its own. We'll run some more test, and do everything we can, but right now there's very little chance for her."

Tyler look everything in, all the Doctor had said. It was like someone was ripping his heart, and then putting it back in just to rip it out again. Every part of his body hurt, and his mind was hitting 90 just thinking of what could happen.

"Can I see her?" Tyler asked.

"Of course."

Tyler shakily made his way into her room. He sat down beside her and watched as her body moved up and down. It was so slow and unpaced, like she was breathing but not at the same time. It was horrific. Tyler still kept a brave face though.

"Hey, pretty girl." Tyler held her hand with both of his. He wanted so desperately for Bubbles to say 'Hi, handsome boy.' like she always did when he called her that, but he knew she couldn't. He had some hope that she could hear him though, so he spoke to her.

"I know you like him." Tyler said, eyeing her with slight anger, which faded as soon as it came. "I know he likes you too, but I also know somewhere in that huge heart of yours, you still like me too. Feelings are tricky, I can't blame you for liking him. So, I'll understand if you want to be with him if you wake up. I'll always like..I'll always love you, Bubbles."

He laughed bitterly. "My first time saying it and you can't even hear or respond. Crazy right? Well I wish I told you as soon as I realised it, but I guess it'll make it easier if you decide you're in love with Boomer and not me. I'm scared to let you go, love. I don't know what I would do without you."

He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips. His hand came to her face and her held her so tenderly. Tyler frowned and took a breath, trying to remain calm.

"Please wake up, Bubbles." He pleaded. "I don't care if you don't want to be with me anymore, I just need you. I need you, Bubbles. You. No one else. Please, just wake up and smile and be happy, cause that's all that will make me happy. Just wake up..please just wake up!" He sobbed.

He felt hot burning tears run down his face. "_Please._" He whispered.

* * *

Butch needed to see her. He just needed to talk to her, and get everything out. Buttercup was always there when he needed it, and now that she cried in front of him, she felt like she could tell him anything. He opened her door, knowing she always left it open, and walked inside.

He saw Buttercup sitting on the couch. She had a bottle of whiskey in hand, and was downing it like water. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and the living room was a mess. She was surrounded by pictures of Bubbles, tissues, cigarette packets and bottles, some empty some not.

Butch walked over and sat beside her on the couch. She turned her head and looked into his emerald eyes with her lifeless and empty ones. Butch put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You know drinking isn't the answer." He joked.

"Oh, shut the fuck up and take the bottle." She rolled her eyes and passed him the half empty bottle of Whiskey. Butch took a long swig, letting the burning liquid slide down his throat. He was used to the feeling, and it didn't burn as much as it used to. For Buttercup it didn't burn at all.

"I thought you quit smoking." Butch asked as he watched Buttercup light a cigarette. He remembered that one night they stayed up all night talking, and she told him that she quit smoking when she first turned sixteen.

"Old habits die hard." Buttercup replied as she took a long drag. Butch nodded, understanding it fully, he had tried to stop so many times too. It wasn't very easy.

"Pass one then, will ya?" Buttercup smiled and tossed him one. She watched with a raised eyebrow as he lit it up, and took one of the longest drags she had ever seen.

She frowned. "What's wrong with you, dude?" Her voice sounded weak as the alcohol began to take affect, successfully getting her mind off of Bubbles for a second. Butch sighed and looked away.

"Boomer. He's having some sort of break down. He's mental, Buttercup. My brother is turning insane." Butch said before sighing and taking another drag. Buttercup gasped and put her hand on his shoulder, hoping it would help.

"I'm sorry, Butch."

Butch shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. People have problems, they get help, they're better. Boomer won't be this way forever. It's just an assumption, he could be fine anyway. So, why don't we drink, dance and smile, just like Blondie would want us too." Butch smiled.

Buttercup smiled back. "Yeah."

He listened to the song that was playing. It described both of their situation's perfectly. It was such a touching and beautiful song. Butch turned to Buttercup and raised a brow.

"What song is this?" He asked.

"It's called Hold, and it's by Superchick." Buttercup paused. "It's Bubbles' favourite song, so I thought if I listened to it, it would feel like she was in the room with me. Sounds stupid, right?"

"Not at all." He smiled. Butch stubbed the remains of his cigarette out as did Buttercup.

"We used to listen to this when we lived in Citysville. She told me it made her feel like she could overcome anything. When I listen to it..it just reminds me that at the end of the day, I have no one that will help me find my way." Buttercup said, before grabbing the bottle and taking another drink.

"I've never seen this side of you, Buttercup. It's weird. You're the strongest girl I know, and it freaks the hell out of me to see you like this." Butch said, showing another side of him aswell. Buttercup just looked at him and smiled.

"Shut up, I didn't act like this until you strolled back into my life. I don't fucking know, it's like when I'm with you my wall comes down. I don't like it, but whatever." She shrugged.

Butch stood up and held his hand out towards her. Buttercup furrowed her brows as she looked at his hand. She looked up at him and tilted her head slightly, her eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"For once, can we just forget everything that's going on and have fun. You know it's what Bubbles would want, so come on, dance with me, crazy girl." He smirked. Buttercup laughed and took his hand, letting him pull her up from her comfortable seat on the couch.

As soon as she was up, Butch brought her hand up and spun her around. He started dancing in the funny way that made Buttercup smile whenever she saw it. She danced too, letting the words of the song overcome her, and for once she felt like there was someone to help her find her way.

"You really can't dance." Buttercup laughed.

"I actually can, I just dance like an idiot because it makes you smile." He smiled at her and started dancing even funnier than before. Buttercup laughed again, uncontrollably.

"You just love making me smile, don't you, Butchy boy." She said, remembering his words when he told her why he let her win the fight. Butch nodded and twirled her around again. He pulled her body into his and dipped her.

She looked up at him and grinned, for once forgetting that their world was collapsing around them. She felt like she could do anything with Butch around, she could overcome every obstical.

"You're a fucking mess." Butch laughed.

Buttercup scoffed. "Thanks, that's a brilliant thing to say, Butch."

"I mean, you think drinking and bringing up old habits are going to help you get through this. It won't, believe me I used to think that too." Butch said, still dipping her.

"You said that you saw a new side to me, that I changed, well look at you now. You used to be reckless, careless and a bastard. Now you're talking to me like I matter to you, that this fucked up world_ matters_. Mabey you need to stop pretending that everything will be okay, and just turn back into the asshole you used to be." Buttercup said giving him a dirty look.

Butch's face reminded blank. "No."

"Why the hell not!?" She screamed up at him.

"Because you didn't like me back then, did you?" He replied, his facial expression not changing. Buttercup looked into his eyes, noticing how he tried not to show emotion, but it was creeping out. He really changed..for her? Buttercup didn't want to believe that. In a wierd way she prefered him before, he was just like her, now he's turned into a caring and wonderful friend, who could have guessed that would happen?

"I liked you before this, Butch, I just wasn't friends with you. You didn't have to change. Neither of us did." Buttercup said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm still the same person, I just have feelings now, and you do too." Butch replied.

Buttercup laughed bitterly and shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't!"

"Then tell me you don't feel anything when I do this.." Butch said before leaning down. Buttercup's eyes widened, and she pushed her head back away from him.

"Wow, what are you doing!?" She screamed. Butch seized her lips with his, and kissed her with as much passion as he could. He felt her slowly kiss back as her eyes closed. Butch felt like he was floating, it was the perfect moment. He felt Buttercup sharply pull away and break from his arms, giving him a cold look.

"No." He raised his eyebrow. "No..I didn't_ feel anything_ when you did that. Now the get the hell out!"

Butch frowned realising she wasn't amused. "You kissed back."

"I was caught up in the freaking moment, Butch! I don't like you that way, okay! I thought we were friends!" She screamed in his face, making him flinch.

"We are friends!" He shot back.

"Then why did you do that!? When you kissed me a couple months ago I told you never to do it again, so why did you kiss me, Butch!" She asked, more like yelled. Butch crossed his arms and sighed before looking her in the eye and walking over to her.

"Because I wanted to prove that you do have feelings. Which you do. You told me you don't believe in love? Bullshit. I think you believe in it, but don't want everyone to know that the all mighty Buttercup Utonium has feelings just like everyone else!" He screamed.

Buttercup groaned. "STOP TALKING!"

"MAKE ME!"

Suddenly they clashed and were rolling about the floor. Buttercup growled and punched him in the face repeatedly, causing him to wince and kick her all the way to the other side of the wall. She ran over to him as he stood up and she grabbed him by the hair before slamming his head against the wall, painfully.

Butch grabbed her wrists and threw her to the end of the room. She didn't get up, her eyes were closed and she was perfectly still. Butch ran over but noticed her trick when she grabbed him and attacked him again.

"Why can't you just stay out of my fucking life!?" Buttercup shrieked. She continued to punch him everywhere she could. He suddenly stopped fighting back and looked up at her.

"Why can't you just stop being a fucking drama queen and admit that you like me!?" He shot back. His hands grabbed her and spun them around so he was placed firmly on top of her. She grimaced, not liking his question.

"I can't see why I ever became friends with you, you absoloute..you.." She stopped talking, unable to find the right word. Butch looked down at her and sighed before getting off of her. He offered her his hand.

"We shouldn't be fighting. This whole night was for Bubbles, and we've ruined it by arguing. Can we just talk like normal? Forget that I kissed you again. Just..start over?" He asked. Buttercup gave him a skeptical look before giving in and taking his hand again, letting him lift her up.

They sat back on the couch and changed the song to something less depressing and more dancey. Buttercup grabbed two bottles and passed one to Butch, before lighting up another cigarette to calm herself down.

"This is our friendship, Butch. Beating and yelling. Kissing and screaming. It's too fucked up for words. I guess that's what we get for being counterparts and best friends." Buttercup sighed as she took a drink.

Butch smiled. "I'm your best friend?"

"Of course you are, you bloody idiot!" Buttercup laughed.

This was their friendship. Fights. Arguments. Sudden kisses. Unresolved anger and emotion. This was their friendship, but it seemed to work for them. After all, it was always a love/hate relationship, and they were pretty happy with it.

If only feelings would stop getting in the way..

* * *

Blossom sat in Sky's bed, watching some teenage drama show. It seemed like her life was turning into this show, with all the love triangles, breakups, makeups and car accidents. She hated that moving back to Townsville had turned her perfect life into a drama filled misery.

Being back here made her feel better. She could imagine that she had never left, and none of this had happened. She was happier there and didn't want to leave at all.

Sky walked in and handed Blossom some of her bright blue pyjamas. Blossom smiled in gratitude and walked to the bathroom to put them on. Sky spoke before she could.

"Blossy." She turned around. "I know running away is she best thing for you right now, but you'll need to face the music soon. Your friends need you, so just remember that you can't stay here forever."

Blossom nodded. "Skylar, I know that. I just need some time. Plus, it's been great being back here, I missed it. When I'm here it just feels like nothing changed, and everything's going to be okay." Blossom spoke. Sky nodded, understanding what she said.

"You can't run away forever, but for the record I love having you back here. Just remember what's important."Sky said. She did love having her friend back, she just hoped that Blossom wouldn't get too comfortable and forget that she had a whole other life back home.

Blossom grinned before walking to the bathroom to get dressed for bed.

* * *

Boomer had been sitting in Bubbles' room for about an hour, watching her closely. He had no idea that the doctors thought he was going crazy, he wasn't told by anyone. Even if he was told he wouldn't believe it, he was perfectly sane. He was just upset, and that makes him seem worse than he is.

He just needed her to wake up soon. Boomer had been sitting here for an hour and hadn't said a single word, so he decided to speak to her again, just to get some sence that she was here and awake with him.

"So, I talked to the doctor today. He said you're not getting worse, which is good I guess. I just need you to get better now, I know you can do that for me. Then you can wake up and tell me what you were going to say in the car, and if it's what I want to hear, we can be together and be happy." Boomer smiled.

He held her hand and looked down at the ground.

"Because..I love you Bubbles." He had finally admitted it, just three hours after Tyler had. He thought it would be hard to say, but it was the easiest thing he had ever said before. Saying it felt right, and he knew he meant it. It might have taken Brick to make him realise it, but he did.

He sighed and fixed his stare on the ground, wishing that she could hear him, and could answer him. Mabey she could, mabey it would all be okay? He started to think about how she could be fine and could wake up at any time..like right now mabey?

"I love you too."

Boomer gasped as he saw Bubbles, awake and more importantly, alive. She looked perfect. Angelic even. Boomer grinned and grasped her hand tighter, hoping he wasn't about to start crying.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He said.

Bubbles smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am having said it." Boomer felt her hold his hand tight, and he couldn't stop smiling, it was starting to hurt his face.

"Are you okay? I mean, do you need anything?" Boomer asked, just so happy to be speaking to her and getting an answer.

"Water." She said weakly. Boomer nodded before running out and grabbing a bottle of water. He poured it into a plastic cup so it would be easier for her to drink and put the empty bottle in the trash. He walked back to her room. He grinned as he walked back in, but his smile soon faded.

She was..not awake. Had she went to sleep? Or had something happened!? Boomer felt his heart pounding through his chest as he dropped the cup, sending the water falling in a puddle on the floor.

"Boomer." Dr Russell appeared at the door.

"What happened!? She was just awake, and now she's asleep again? Is she okay?" He asked. Boomer suddenly felt nervous as he saw Dr Russell sigh and shake his head.

"She is just as she was earlier, I'm afraid that it's you that isn't okay. Boomer, she never did wake up, you just imagined that she did."

Boomer gapsed, not wanting to believe it. No. This had to be a dream, or he had to be wrong. She was fine..she was fine! Boomer shook his head fiercely at the doctor.

"No..she was awake. She spoke to me. She touched my hand! Dr, she was awake!" Boomer screamed in desperation.

"Mr Jojo, it appears that you're having a nervous breakdown. You're seeing things that aren't there, and you're hearing only the things you want to hear. You have a serious condition and we need to get you the treatment you need."

It hit him. She didn't really wake up. He looked over at her, and seen her just as she was before. How could this be? He couldn't be going crazy! Boomer didn't want to believe any of this, so he didn't.

"I'm _not_ crazy. I was just tired, so I thought she was there when she wasn't. That's all. I'm not crazy! I'm not, dammit!" Boomer yelled before running back to his room. He sat on his bed and cried all night. He couldn't believe he imagined it, and she wasn't awake..and people thought he was crazy.

After all, he wasn't going insane..right?

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_Well, love is insanity. The ancient Greeks knew that. It is the taking over of a rational and lucid mind by delusion and self-destruction. You lose yourself, you have no power over yourself, you can't even think straight." - Marilyn French._

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next Chapter - Boomer refuses to believe his mental state, so he stops taking his medication, only making things worse. No one can seem to get a hold of Blossom. Butch and Buttercup spend the day together &Tyler visits Boomer and things get ugly.**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce **


	20. Crazy For You

**Townsville High**

**~Hey guys, got a great chapter for you all! Thanks for the reviews!~**

**Chapter 20 - I'm crazy for you.**

**Last Chapter - Blossom ran back to Citysville and stayed with an old friend. Butch and Buttercup's friendship got chaotic. &Dr Russell told Boomer he was literally losing his mind over Bubbles.**

**Hater Girl - Hello, I was touched by you're review. It was lovely. &I always thought about bringing the powers into the story, I just never thought of the right time, but I love your idea. I will definitely consider it, thank you:)**

* * *

Blossom's eyes rolled open. She turned her head and cringed at the sun that was creeping though the open curtains. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was, Sky's bed. Sky slept on the couch. Blossom dragged herself out of bed and smiled as she looked around the room.

She used to be in this house a lot, and Sky's room hadn't changed one bit. Blossom walked over to the cabinet, and traced her finger along it. She stopped when she noticed a picture in a golden frame. In the picture was Blossom and her sisters, and Sky. It made her smile, until she laid eyes on Bubbles. She picked up the picture and frowned.

Her eye twitched as she started crying. She really needed her sister right now, when everything was crumbling at her feet. That was the brilliant thing about Bubbles, she had such hope that even in the worst situation, she could convince anyone that things would get better. She truly was amazing.

"Do you remember that day?" Sky asked as she appeared at the door. She was dressed in her white and baby blue pyjamas. Blossom turned around, still holding the picture, and nodded at Sky.

"We had just got out for summer break, and we all wanted to go to the beach but Bubbles wanted to go to the park. I said we could do whatever she wanted to do, and she said to me that what she wanted didn't matter. So we went to the beach, and Bubbles spent the day making sure we were all happy." Blossom sighed at the memory.

Sky smiled brightly. "Your sister is a great person, Blossy. I always knew she'd grow up to make an impact on the world, and she obviously has. When she wakes up, make sure she gives me a call so I can tell her that."

"How can you be so sure that she'll wake up? I mean, how can you be so positive?" Blossom asked as she put the picture back on the burgundy cabinet. Sky smiled and walked over to Blossom.

"Bubbles taught be to be that way. Like I said, she made a real impact on this world."

Blossom nodded with a smile. "You're right. I don't think any of us would be the way we are if it wasn't for her. It's just hard when she's not around. I miss her smile, and her laugh, and the way she would say the stupidest things to make us all laugh too. I guess some little things you really take for granted, huh?" Blossom choked out a bitter laugh. Sky hugged Blossom tight, nodding into her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright, Blossy."

Blossom smiled.

* * *

His dark blue eyes were fixed on what Dr Russell had in his hands. He had been giving Boomer pills to help with his mental problems, but Boomer was sure that he didn't have any. His mind was racing as he began to think that Dr Russell was crazy, supplying pills to someone who didn't need them. That was the only explanation, right.

Boomer eyes narrowed as Dr Russell handed him the two red and blue pills and a plastic cup of water. As soon as Boomer seen the plastic cup, his mind remembered when he brought it back for Bubbles, and noticed she wasn't awake. He remembered dropping the cup in shock, and his feet getting covered in water. He pushed the memory out of his head.

Boomer put the two pills in his mouth, and took a drink. He lay back on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Dr Russell left the room, just as Boomer spat out the pills. He looked down at his hand where the pills where, and threw the pills in the bin.

Who needs medication when you're perfectly fine?

"Shouldn't have done that." Boomer heard a voice, but no one was there.

He looked around. "Who's there?"

"You need to take your pills, Boomer. Do you want to be crazy forever?" The voice asked in a mocking tone. Boomer started to get angry and shot up in his bed. He was panting like a wild animal, ready to attack whoever was speaking to him.

"I'm not crazy!" He yelled. He heard footsteps coming closer. Boomer got out of bed and looked around, desperate to find out who it was. He heard more footsteps coming from right behind him, and spun around only to gasp. It was Bubbles.

"..You're awake?" He asked, unsure.

Bubbles laughed bitterly. "Yes, you're not that crazy." Boomer shook his head, muttering no. He thought she woke up before, this could easily be his mind playing tricks on him. This wasn't Bubbles, this wasn't anybody. This was madness.

"You're not here." He said angrily. Bubbles lips curved into a smirk, and she tilted her head. Just seeing the body language, Boomer knew this wasn't the real Bubbles. It was his imagination. Then Boomer realised, how could be seeing this if he was perfectly sane? What was going on!?

"Oh, but I am, Boom. Look..I'm right here." She put her hand out to touch his, but he stepped back. Bubbles frowned before smirking again and laughing viciously. She walked over to him and narrowed her eyes playfully, the smirk still set on her perfect pink lips.

"Mabey you're right, mabey I'm _not_ here, mabey you're just fucking insane." She laughed in his face. Boomer groaned out loud in anger and restfulness. He threw his hands out to push her away from him, but as soon as his hands got near her body, the image disappeared.

He panted heavily and screamed in anger. Boomer kicked the bin half way across the room. He got back in his bed and shook his head over and over, breathing like it was his last breath.

"I'm not crazy..I'm not crazy..I'm not crazy." He chanted over and over again.

* * *

Butch grunted as he tossed and turned. His head was killing him, and he couldn't seem to remember much of the other night. He turned around and opened his eyes, that hurt because of the pounding in his head. He saw Buttercup sleeping quietly beside him, then remembered what happened last night.

Him and Buttercup had gotten so drunk that they passed out on the bed by eleven at night. They just talked all night. They talked about how they've both changed in ways that no one could have imagined. How they grew up from the delinquents they once were. They talked about their siblings, and how they changed too.

Then that was all Butch remembered. Falling asleep was the last thing. They had a good night, it was fun. It felt like they were themselves again.

Butch climbed out of bed and stood up. He almost tripped over some of the empty bottles that were surrounding the room. He accidently kicked one over, causing Buttercup to stir and wake up. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Butch, with a small smile.

"My head hurts." She muttered.

"Same here." Butch chuckled. Buttercup sat up and rubbed her aching temples. Butch noticed a cup of water on the nightstand and sat on the bed before passing it to Buttercup.

"What's on the agenda for today then, Sunshine?" Butch smirked at the look on her face. She shrugged and took a long sip of the water before placing it back on the nightstand. She turned back to Butch.

"Well I don't feel like going to hospital today, I will tomorrow, just not today. So, why don't we go to the skate park?" Buttercup suggested. Butch faked a yawn, causing Buttercup to aim her pillow at him. She threw it at him, but he caught it.

"Aren't we a bit old for pillow fights?" Butch smirked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Shut up. What do you want to do then?"

"Arcade?" He asked.

"Aren't we a bit old for the arcade?" Buttercup mocked. Butch chuckled and shook his head before putting the soft green pillow back on the bed beside her.

"Not really, get dressed." He said before walking out of the room. Buttercup shrugged and walked over to her small closet. She picked out a pair of black jeans, a lime green tank top and a pair of green sneakers. She got changed quickly and headed downstairs.

She found Butch in the living room. He was cleaning up some of the mess that they had both left last night. Buttercup laughed and took a seat on the couch, kicking her legs up onto the table.

"Oh boy, my own personal maid." Buttercup said smirking.

"For that, you can clean this yourself later. Let's go." He shot back.

* * *

Blossom needed air.

She stepped outside Sky's beautiful house and into the world. Her feet moved slow through the grass of Sky's back garden. Blossom had never felt more alone. She paced slowly and dragged herself over to the bench sitting in the garden. She took a seat and just thought to herself.

Sky had went out to the shops, leaving Blossom to think. She had spent all morning staring at that picture. It was eating away at her. All she wanted to do was see Brick, and hug him. It was getting harder to stay away from him and everyone. Although she didn't go back, she needed time, she didn't answer a single call or text.

Her eyes shined bright as she looked up into the sky. Blossom sighed as she heard her phone buzz in the pocket of her shorts. She knew it would be one of them, asking her to return to them. She pulled out her phone and stared blankly at the text.

_Bloss, you haven't been replying to any of our texts. Are you doing okay? Thing's aren't good here. TJ is acting strange, Boomer is..changing, and Brick? He misses you. We all do. We need you, B. Please come home? Max. Xoxo_

Blossom frowned deeply. Everyone really did miss her..

"There you are." Sky said as she came out into the garden. Her shiny blue hair bounced as she walked over. Sky took a seat beside Blossom and glanced at the text that was on her phone screen.

"They need you."

Blossom shook her head. "No. They have each other, I have a dying sister. _No one_ understands how that feels!" Blossom's outburst caused Sky to frown. She put her hand on Blossom's.

"Really? What about Buttercup. I'm sure she knows how it feels, more than you do, she's there dealing with it right now. Buttercup's already losing one sister, don't let her lose another one, Blossy."

Blossom gasped slightly. How could she have forgotten about Buttercup? She had abandoned her sister in her time of need. How could she be so selfish? Running away was making Buttercup break down. Butch was all she had left now. Blossom looked at Sky with a sad expression.

"You're right, Skylar. I can't be weak anymore. Running away wasn't exactly the best idea, was it?" Blossom asked.

"I think it was the best thing you could have done, you're just waiting too long. You're not weak, you're just scared that you won't be able to face the music. I know it's hard, but it's just as hard for everyone else. It's time to go back, Blossom." Sky said. Blossom nodded in understanding and hugged Sky.

"I'm going to miss you."

Sky smiled. "This isn't goodbye, it never is for us. Now go, honey." Blossom nodded and pulled away. She smiled at Sky before standing up and walking away. She held her head high, and headed back to Townsville, to face the music.

* * *

"You don't look so good." A voice called from the door.

Boomer looked up from his enticing action novel, and saw Tyler standing by the door with his arms crossed. Boomer noticed something strange about him, he didn't look happy at all. He seemed mad, but didn't show it much. Boomer put his book down beside him on the bed.

"I don't feel that great, either. What are you doing here, Ty? Come to tell me how you've missed my company?" Boomer laughed bitterly. "I've been awake for a few days, and you're just visiting now? Why?"

Tyler sighed and looked away. His eyes shot darkly back at his best friend. Was this how it had to be now? One girl managed to destroy their friendship, and she was still doing it even though she wasn't even breathing on her own. Tyler strolled over to Boomer's bed and stood perfectly still.

"I know you're in love with my girlfriend." He shot at him. Boomer didn't show any sign of self loath. He just smiled at Tyler, not in his usual way, it was more of a taunting smile. It made Tyler's skin crawl.

"What makes you think that?" Boomer asked, sounding innocent, but his eyes showing sin.

"Don't play dumb with me, you're already dumb either way." Boomer grimaced at his comment. "You're in love with her, you always have been. You can't deny it. She likes you too, she doesn't love you though. Who knows, mabey she loves me."

"Mabey she doesn't love either of us." Boomer challenged.

Tyler laughed harshly. "Mabey not, but she seems to like both of us. I know her all too well, and I know she's going to wake up sooner or later, and when she does..she's gonna have to choose."

"Why are you making this into a game? Feelings aren't a game, Ty. Mabey to you they are, after all you always have been a player, right? Everything's a game with you." Boomer spat.

Tyler smiled. "Stop acting like you know me. You were born to kill her, but you changed for her, and I did too. This isn't a game, this is_ life_."

Boomer narrowed his eyes. He knew on some level that Tyler had changed, far too much. He used to not care about anyone, he would get in trouble on a daily basis, and he hated his own little sister. Now, he was committed to someone and changing more and more each day. Boomer hated to admit it, but he had changed for Bubbles.

"You're right." Boomer admitted. "Bubbles will wake up one day, and she can choose who she wants. Although I think we both know who that is." Boomer mocked. He didn't actually know, no one did, it was just fun to push his buttons. Boomer missed his best friend though, he wanted this to stop. It wouldn't stop until she finally chose.

"Who would have thought." Boomer continued. "Two best friends finally coming to terms that they both love one girl."

Tyler's face remained blank. "We have come to terms with this, Boomer. It's sorted, but you're not my best friend anymore."

Boomer's expression softened as Tyler walked out of the room. He sighed and sat with his head in his hands. How could he let things get so out of control? He lost his best friend again. Love really does make people crazy..

"I feel so loved." Her voice.

Boomer groaned as he looked up and saw Bubbles, or rather his imagination, sitting on the hospital room table with her legs crossed. She smirked at Boomer, who didn't look amused at seeing her.

"Get out of my head." He said, returning to his book.

"Oh, that's not so easy. You can't stop thinking about me, can you? Sweet little Bubbles Utonium, playing two guys that love her. I really am a bitch." She laughed evilly.

"Bubbles isn't a bitch, and you're not her." Boomer replied, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, right, and you're not crazy." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not."

"Aw, Boomer, dear. You're insane, and you have me to thank for that." She smirked.

Boomer finally looked up from his book, but she was gone. He sighed and threw his book over to the wall where she once was. He screamed in anger, losing control of his own body. Why did his mind have to keep playing tricks on him? It was really starting to make him worse.

He glanced at the bin where all of his pills were. Dr Russell hadn't seemed to notice he wasn't taking them, Boomer was very sneaky. Suddenly as he realised how often he was starting to see her, and how he wasn't taking his medication, something dawned on him.

Mabey he really was fucking insane.

* * *

"Score!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Her and Butch were at the arcade, playing air hockey. The score currently was two for Buttercup and one for Butch. Of course Buttercup was winning. Butch slammed the hockey puck to her side, but she blocked it. She knocked it away so hard that it flew right into Butch's goal. He groaned as Buttercup grinned.

"Hope you're not letting me win again." Buttercup smirked.

"You'll never know." He smirked back before smashing the puck away, too fast for Buttercup. It flew into her goal. Butch smiled and threw his arm in the air in victory. He still hadn't won yet thought.

Buttercup and Butch played for an other half hour, constantly tieing each other's score. They finally decided to take a break. They walked to the seats and sat down. Buttercup turned to Butch with a weird expression plastered on her face.

"Hey, do you remember much of last night? It's kind of a blank to me." Buttercup laughed.

"Not really, I remember us talking all night then passing out on the bed. We were pretty drunk by the end of the night, huh? We must have been talking absolute bullshit." He chuckled. Buttercup smiled and nodded before looking away. Her smile faded slightly as she looked down at the ground.

Little did Butch know, Buttercup remembered the whole night, and one part of it stuck in her mind..

_Flashback;_

_Buttercup couldn't sleep. She turned her head and saw Butch, slowly stirring. He was starting to wake up. His eyes rolled open to see Buttercup looked down at him._

_She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, a cigarette in hand. She was watching some action/comedy type movie. Butch sat up and gained her attention again. She smiled at him, and he smiled back._

_"You been asleep?" Butch asked._

_"Nope. You passed out a few hours ago." Buttercup replied. Butch chuckled and bent over the side of the bed, searching for something. Buttercup raised her eyebrow in curiosity as he rummaged around for something._

_"What you looking for?" Butch came back up, holding a bottle of Whiskey mixed with gin and root beer; a drink they had invented while they were intoxicated._

_"This." He laughed. "If you can't sleep, I need something that will keep me up. I assume seen as you were watching me when I woke up, you want my company." He replied. Buttercup smiled in gratefulness and nodded. They both watched the movie in silence as Butch drank._

_Two movies later, Butch was falling about the bed. Buttercup laughed at him as he fell down the side. He groaned as he gripped the bed sheets to pull himself back up. He smiled as he watched her laugh hysterically._

_"You're a fucking idiot." Buttercup grinned._

_"Y-You got that right, Sunshine." He laughed along with her. "Listen, B-Butters. I need to tell you something." He whispered dramatically making Buttercup laugh even more._

_"Go on." She said._

_"I lied." He whispered. Buttercup raised her eyebrow as Butch sat beside her and swung the bottle about for effect. Buttercup was starting to wonder what he was going to say._

_"I-I said that the kiss was because I wanted to k-know if you have feelings, but really I wanted to know if you have feelings.." He paused dramaticly. "..for me." He whispered before bursting into laughter._

_Buttercup's eyes grew._

_"Shhh." He brought his finger to his lips. "D-Don't tell Buttercup, okay."_

_Then he passed out._

Buttercup didn't want to mention it, because she was embarrassed, and she knew Butch would be too. Still she couldn't stop thinking about it. He liked her. Butch Jojo, liked her. Who would have thought?

This was a time that Buttercup really needed Bubbles. She was always the best when it came to guy problems, apart from her own of course. Buttercup needed her more than ever now.

"Let's go play air hockey again, you're going down, Sunshine." Butch laughed as he stood up.

Buttercup faked a smile.

* * *

**Woo, please tell me what you all think? Hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter - Blossom returns to Townsville. Buttercup tries to forget that her best friend has feelings for her. Boomer starts seeing Bubbles everywhere, and Maxine tells Tyler she wants to meet her real mother.**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	21. All I Need

**Townsville High**

**~Hey guys, I know you'll all like this chapter, hopefully! Enjoy and don't forget to review!~**

**Chapter 21 - All I need**

**Last Chapter - Boomer's imagination started playing tricks on him. Blossom decided to return home. &Butch admitted that he likes Buttercup, but doesn't remember doing it.**

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Brick stepped into Dr Russell's office. He was sitting by his desk, reviewing some sort of paperwork. Dr Russell nodded and motioned for him to take a seat. Brick walked over and sat down.

"Boomer's condition is getting worse. I've heard him talking to himself occasionally. Saying 'you're not her', over and over. I think he's seeing things that he shouldn't be seeing." He explained. Brick sighed and crossed his arms, for once feeling like he was losing his brother all over again.

"He'll get better, Dr. My brother is a strong guy, he just needs time." Brick said.

"I know, Brick. It seems that Boomer is having some sort of mental breakdown. We're doing everything we can to get Miss Utonium better, and it seems to be working, but for the time being we don't know for sure what will happen. All you can do is be there for your brother."

Brick nodded. "Yeah, I will. Thanks for keeping me posted."

Without another word, Brick got up and walked out of Dr Russell's office. He wandered down the hall and stopped outside Boomer's door. He saw Boomer staring at the wall. Then he started to speak.

Brick listened in. "Why won't you just go away! You're not her! You're not!"

He hated seeing his brother like this. It was horrifying. No matter what Dr Russell said, Brick couldn't be around him when he was like this. Brick frowned as his brother started throwing glasses at the wall. He sighed before walking away, and not looking back.

Brick made it to the end of the hall when he heard a voice.

"Brick." It was her.

The auburn haired boy grinned as he saw her. He ran over and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Finally he pulled away and smiled brightly at her.

"I missed you, beautiful." He said to Blossom. She smiled happily and pulled him into a long soft kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, and pulled each other closer to one another. Brick had never been happier to see her.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry I left you, Brick. It was selfish of me, and for the record, I missed you_ so_ much more." She laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

"You're not selfish, you're perfect." He whispered against her lips.

Blossom hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Buttercup couldn't stop thinking about what Butch said. He was her best friend, and he had feelings for her. She wasn't that shocked, after all they have kissed twice, but those were mistakes. She wondered how long he had felt this way, and how long he had been keeping it from her.

For a second, Buttercup started to wonder if they could still be friends. She was pretty sure she didn't like him the way he liked her, so how could she be around him? It killed her. She loved having Butch around, someone she could show her emotional and fragile side to without being made fun of.

Her phone started ringing. She began to read the name; Butchy boy. Buttercup rolled her eyes and frowned before rejecting the call, for the third time today. She couldn't speak to him, but she felt horrible for not telling him why.

"I'm gone for a few days and you've already trashed the house." Buttercup spun around to meet Blossom's eyes. She beamed at the sight of her sister. Buttercup ran over and hugged Blossom. They stayed that way for a while until they finally broke apart.

"We missed you around here, sis." Buttercup grinned.

"So I've heard." Blossom chuckled. "How are you doing, Buttercup?"

"Not good, Red. Bubbles won't wake up and Maxine's always with Brody and Butch is being annoying and fucking kissing me..." Buttercup trailed on, not realising she had said. Blossom's eyes grew wide as she stopped Buttercup from talking.

"Whoa, Butch kissed you?" Blossom asked loudly. Buttercup sighed and took a seat on her bed. Blossom sat down beside her and waited for her to explain the situation, trying to take Bubbles' place as the helpful one of the house.

"Yeah, he did. It wasn't the first time either, he kissed me a few months ago too. I don't know what it is, he just seems to think he has a chance with me, which is crazy because he doesn't!" Buttercup said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Blossom asked with a raised brow. Buttercup coughed out a laugh at her question. Did someone actually think that they could work? That was surprising.

"Mabey because he's Butch. Our friendship consists of arguments and fights, why would I want a relationship with him? Why would I want a relationship with anyone? That's really not my thing." Buttercup laughed.

"Only because all you're relationships in Citysville ended badly, doesn't mean it will with Butch."

"Why are we even having this conversation, Bloss? I don't want to date him, so how am I supposed to tell him that?" Buttercup asked. Blossom didn't know what to say, Bubbles would know exactly what to say but Blossom? She wasn't that great with advice.

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know. Mabey you should just slyly mention that you're not interested in a relationship, then he'll get the hint and move on." Buttercup grinned and hugged her sister in gratitude.

"You're a genius!"

Blossom laughed.

* * *

Boomer sat beside Bubbles' bed. She looked better than the last time. It seemed as though she was getting better, but then again false hope was evil, he didn't need that. He smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"Hey, sweetness." He chuckled at his new nick-name for her. "Sorry I didn't visit you last night, I was preoccupied. So, I saw Ty last night. He seems to think you do have feelings for me. I don't believe it yet, but you can tell me yourself when you wake up, okay?"

His heart started racing.

"I really miss you, Bubbles." He said, shedding a tear. Both of his hands clasped hers. He smiled at her beautiful sleeping face. He sat in silence for a moment, until he heard someone speak.

"Could you be any more pathetic?" Boomer looked over to see fake Bubbles sitting on the seat beside the real one. He was really starting to get sick of his mind playing tricks on him. It was tearing him away inside, and she just wouldn't leave him alone.

"I'm trying to have a private moment with the real you, so leave me alone." He said to her before looking back at the real Bubbles.

She smirked. "You know she's never gonna chose you right? She loves Ty. Sorry, I love Ty. He's my everything, and you mean nothing to me." She spat evilly.

Boomer knew not to believe a word that fake Bubbles says. His mind was trying to punish him for getting Bubbles into this mess, by showing him something he wanted to see, but making him hear something he didn't want he hear. The real Bubbles would never be this crewl. His mind was sentencing him.

"You're not Bubbles." He grimaced. "All you are is some figment of my imagination. As soon as Bubbles wakes up, I'll never have to see you again."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Let me ask you this, Boom. How does it_ feel_?"

"How does what feel?"

"Her. This is all your fault, you know? She's here because of you. If she dies, no one will ever forgive you. You'll be all alone, well I'll still be here to haunt you forever." She laughed bitterly.

She stood up and walked on over to Boomer, and stared right into his eyes. He had never been this close to her before, and it felt like he was really looking at Bubbles, but he wasn't.

"I'm all you have left. Some figment of your imagination, and you're only friend. How does that feel, Boom? Her," She pointed to the real Bubbles. "That girl you love, she doesn't love you back. She loves her boyfriend, so why don't you stop wrecking everyone else's lives and get a grip of your own."

With that, Fake Bubbles disappeared into thin air. Boomer took what she said into context, and thought it over. He really had fucked everything up, and now the only person he had left was his imagination. Boomer looked at Bubbles and scoffed.

"Stupid mind. I still have my brothers and my friends." He said aloud.

_"Then where are they, Boom?"_ Her voice racked about in his brain. He screamed and clutched his head, trying to get her voice out. He was so desperate to stop all of this, he knew exactly what to do.

It was time to start taking his pills instead of throwing them out, and it was time to stop visiting Bubbles too.

* * *

"Is Max in?" Tyler asked as he stood at Brody's front door. Well, Brody and Max's front door now. They were having fun living together, it was amazing how they were so in love that living together so young didn't effect their relationship.

"Yeah, dude. She's upstairs." Brody said, letting Tyler in.

Tyler smiled at his friend before walking upstairs. He wandered into Brody and Max's bedroom and found Maxine sitting on their bed. She was flicking through the channels on her TV, when she noticed Tyler walk in. He smiled at her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Hello brother." Maxine said smirking. She loved calling him that, because of the irony of it. They still weren't used to being brother and sister, but they were dealing with it. It was good having someone you could always rely on.

"Hey, sis. What's up, I got your text." He replied.

Maxine turned to him and her face got serious. "Okay, there's something I was wanting to ask you, Ty. We're siblings, it's been hard getting used to, but we never really talk about our mother. I mean, I figured you would have mentioned her by now. Does she know I know about her?" She asked smiling.

"What?" His face looked shocked, like he was hiding something.

"I just want to talk to our mother, and find out why she gave me up. Why I wasn't good enough, you know?" Maxine said.

"..Maxine, our mother is dead." Tyler said carefully. Maxine gasped sadly in shock. She had never even thought about the possibility that their mother wasn't alive anymore.

"What!?" Maxine cried. "How?"

"She committed suicide when I was thirteen." Tyler spoke. Maxine remained quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to say or how you answer something like that. She frowned and noticed that Tyler looked as though he was over it. Of course, he was probably angry at her for leaving him in such a crewl and unexplained way.

"Oh, Ty. I'm so sorry." She said.

Tyler sighed. "Our mom was a troubled woman, Max. We had a horrible life in a crappy apartment. We never really had much money, which is most likely why she gave you up, but after everything the stress got too much and she was just..gone."

Maxine frowned. "What about our dad?"

"Could be dead, I wouldn't know. He left us when we were kids." Until now, Maxine had always thought that Tyler had it easy. He was always happy and had that cheeky smile on his face. Then she realised his life was worse than hers, which is probably why he became a reckless player at the age of fourteen.

She put her hand on his. "I know how you feel. My adoptive father left me and Mellisa too. His name was Ethan and he was the worst person, I hated him. When I found out I was adopted, a strange part of me felt happy that Ethan wasn't related to me, but our mother obviously trusted me with Mellisa and Ethan more than she did with herself."

Tyler nodded, completely understanding what she meant. "Max, we don't need our parents. All they ever did was ruin us, I mean our mother killed herself, our dad and Ethan abandoned us just like Elizabeth did to you, and Mellisa lied to you for sixteen years. We don't need parents, Max, we have each other and that's all the family we need."

Maxine smiled and pulled Tyler into a comforting hug. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, little sister."

Brody watched at the door with a smile on his face.

* * *

Someone had been knocking on Buttercup's door for a minute strait. Buttercup had to get changed as quick as she could to answer the door as she had just gotten out of the shower. Blossom had went out to see everyone. Buttercup quickly threw on a pair of green shorts and a black short-sleeved top.

She ran downstairs and the person was still knocking. Boy, someone really wanted to speak to her. Buttercup yelled something about 'shut up, I'm coming.' before running the door. She opened it and rolled her eyes as she saw Butch standing there. He didn't look very amused.

"Why are you here?" Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?" Butch shot back.

Buttercup sighed. "I haven't, Butchy boy. You're delusional." She smiled at him with her head tilted. Butch shot her a blank look before walking past her and into the house, not even waiting for an invitation.

"Gee, Butch, why don't you come in?" She muttered sarcastically.

She followed him into the living room where he was now stood. Butch turned to her and didn't speak, like he was waiting for a better explanation. Buttercup knew he wasn't going to leave without one, so she decided to speak up.

"You really want to know why I've been ignoring you?" He nodded. "Okay. How about first you tell me how you've managed to hide the fact that you like me for fucking months!?" She questioned. Butch didn't seem to be following, as he had furrowed brows.

"Best friends like each other, what did you think I hate you or something?"

"You really are an idiot, Jojo. You like me! As in like like me!" She spat at him. Butch stayed quiet, keeping his face blank. Buttercup crossed her arms. Now it was his time to give the explanation.

"Speak then." Buttercup commanded impatiently.

Butch sighed. "How do you know?"

"So it's true?"

"Obviously. How do you know?" He repeated. Buttercup took a seat on the couch, and Butch followed and did the same. She turned to him before speaking.

"The other night, you didn't remember all of the night, well I did. You told me that you kissed me to see if I had feelings for you. Which was the stupidest thing you could have done by the way, you should have just told me in that moment." She said carefully. Butch searched her eyes for emotion, but Buttercup was good at hiding it.

Butch wondered if she liked him back. She hadn't said that she didn't, had she? He thought about all the time they had spent together, and how they were getting closer, just not as close as he wanted. Truth be told, after hearing Brandon tell him he liked her, he started to believe it himself. He did like her.

"Well sometimes not saying something is the better option, because you don't want to hear what they'll say back." Butch said, looking away. Buttercup looked down at the ground. What would she have said if he told her in that moment? She would have been freaked out of course.

"Butch, I'm not interested in relationships and all that crap, especially not now." Buttercup said carefully. Butch laughed in her face, causing her to grow confused. He smirked and her and sat back on the couch.

"I'm having a laugh, B! You think I want a relationship? Butters, I think you're hot, but I don't want to date you. I don't have feelings for you at all, I was just curious if you had them for me. You don't need to worry, girlfriend's aren't really my thing." Butch smiled in a cheeky way. Buttercup sighed in relief at what he had said, but also felt a little insulted.

She smiled. "Good, that's settled then."

Butch nodded with a smirk.

* * *

Boomer sat on his hospital bed. He was getting out in tomorrow. He had a full recovery. Only condition on getting out was that he had to take his pills, which he agreed to do. It was time to stop denying his illness, and realise he had a problem. The only sure thing that could fix this was if Bubbles woke up, and he was praying ever day that she would.

He began to read his book. After all the free time he had, he was half way through it. He hadn't seen Bubbles in a few hours, his imagination of her I mean. It was refreshing, he was really starting to hate the sight of her. Only problem was, she wouldn't leave him alone, his conscience still blamed him.

Boomer heard a noise at the door and saw Dr Russell standing there. He smiled at Boomer and walked over to him, handing him his daily pills. Boomer took them with ease, for once actually swallowing them instead of spitting them out. He noticed that Dr Russell didn't leave strait after and looked up at him.

"Are you ready to go home tomorrow?" Dr Russell asked.

Boomer smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Great, well I'll go now, but you do have a visitor." Boomer couldn't help but notice the bright smile on the doctors face, it was sort of creepy. "I'll send them in now."

He walked out of the room and started talking to someone outside. Boomer stood staring at the door until he saw somebody walk inside. His eyes grew at who it was.

"..You're..here." He gasped.

She smiled at him and nodded in reassurance. She had woken up, Bubbles was awake and she was here! She was here to see him. Dr Russell told her all about his mental breakdown, and reassured her that he would be fine now that she had woken up.

"I'm here, Boom. I can't believe you actually went crazy over me!" She laughed sadly before her eyes started tearing up. Boomer noticed this and shot out of bed. He ran over to her and held her.

"Don't cry, you're alive, and now we're both going to be just fine." He beamed and pulled her into a hug. Bubbles pulled away and smiled up at him. Boomer had never been happier to see her, the real her anyway.

"Boom, what I was going to say in the car..was yes. Boomer, I do have feelings for you, pretty strong ones. I felt guilty for it because I like Tyler too, but on some level, I like you more." Boomer grinned.

"You mean it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Of course I do. When I was dying, all I could seem to dream about was you, and what would have happened in that moment if the accident never happened."

"What would have happened if the accident never happened?" He asked curiously. Bubbles grinned uncontrollably and stood up on her tip-toes, cursing herself for being so short. She put her hands on each side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips moved in sync with each other's as their arms wrapped around one another.

Boomer pulled away after a few seconds and stared deep into her crystal blue eyes before saying something he had wanted to say to her for so long. He caressed her face and let the words fall out.

"Bubbles, I plan on falling hopelessly in love with you. If you'll let me." He spoke softly.

She nodded, smiling. "I do too."

They crashed into each other's arms and kissed passionately. Their body's were ever so close, it felt right, like it was always meant to be. Bubbles started to feel dizzy, but it was in a good way. Boomer tilted his head and kissed her deeper, never wanting to break free. She secured her arms around his neck, still standing on her tip-toes, all though it felt like she was floating.

His strong arms gripped her waist tightly, he was clutching her as if he feared letting her go. He clutched her tightly, so afraid that she would slip away again.

It wasn't their first official kiss, but it was the best so far, and there was many more to go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!:)**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	22. I'll Look After You

**Townsville High**

**~Hey guys, thanks for reading!~**

**Chapter 22 - I'll look after you.**

**Last Chapter - Bubbles made a miraculous recovery and admitted her feelings for Boomer. Butch told Buttercup that he doesn't have feelings for her, and Blossom returned to Townsville.**

* * *

"You haven't started packing your stuff yet." Bubbles pointed out.

She was lying on Boomer's hospital bed beside him. Neither of them had left the room since the other night. Boomer smiled down at her before nodding. Truth was he didn't want to leave, because he had a feeling she wouldn't be leaving with him.

"I know, I just don't want to move." He said. Bubbles smiled and sat up beside him. She kissed him lightly and wrapped her arms around him. A small part of her felt sick, this was technically cheating, she hadn't spoken to Tyler yet. He was going to be so disappointed.

"They're here." He said. Bubbles furrowed her brows at him, confused on what he had said. She pulled away from his strong arms and raised a brow.

"Huh?" She asked, puzzled.

"You lost your superpowers, I didn't. I just heard Brick talking to someone." He smiled at her. "They're here."

Bubbles grinned, but then realised Tyler would be with them. She jumped out of his bed and sat on the seat beside him. Boomer looked at her in confusion, and she gave him a look that suggested this was between them.

"I'm not having Ty find out about us this way, Boomer. I need to tell him myself at the right time, so for today, we're dating in secret." She said. Boomer smiled and chuckled at her idea, but realised it made perfect sence.

"I like the sound of that." He smiled.

Suddenly the door swung open and everyone was there. Bubbles didn't have time to react because Blossom and Buttercup tackled her off of the seat in a hug. She choked on her own breath at their hug.

"Can't breathe!" She yelled. Blossom and Buttercup pulled away but smiled at her. She looked over and saw Tyler, who looked so happy that she was awake, but so disappointed that she was in Boomer's room.

"You have no idea how much we all missed you!" Blossom said. Bubbles smiled and looked at everyone. For the first time since she had moved back here she felt like she belonged, and she felt loved, not just by the two boys that she had been torn over. It was a good feeling.

Brick and Tyler walked over and sat on the two seats beside her. Butch and Maxine sat on Boomer's bed, and Brody stood beside them all. Bubbles was finding it hard to breath being surrounded by so many people, but she was just glad to be alive.

"You had me worried, Blue." Brick said before hugging her. Bubbles laughed and hugged him back. She pulled away and turned to Tyler, who hadn't said a word. He was just looking at her. She remembered how Boomer told her last night that Tyler told him he loved her, and it was going to hurt so much breaking up with him.

"Did you miss me?" She teased Tyler.

He smiled. "Of course I did, come here." He hugged her tightly. Bubbles smiled and hugged him back. Some strange sence felt happy to be in his arms again, but she had chosen Boomer and that was how it was meant to be. Still, her feelings for Tyler wouldn't be going away anytime soon, she really did like him.

Boomer watched them in jealousy. She looked actually happy to be near him, to be hugging him and speaking to him. He started to think if she would ever get over Tyler, but he knew sometime she would, just not anytime soon anyway. Brick glanced at Boomer who was watching them hug, and he just knew something had happened.

"So, Bubbles. We have a surprise now that your awake." Maxine grinned, and Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, another party? I get that we're teenagers but it seems like we have one every week." She laughed. That was true, they did have a lot of parties, but that is what teenagers do, and this was an event that should be celebrated.

Maxine laughed. "It's more like a just girls thing, not really a party. You're gonna love it, B." Bubbles smiled and nodded, knowing she would.

"You should have seen Buttercup." Butch laughed. "Sitting in your house, listening to your favorite song, drinking and cr-" Buttercup yanked him up by the shirt and stopped him from speaking before he could say the word 'crying.' He took note not to mention it again.

"Butch is about to suffer brain damage, I wouldn't listen to him." Buttercup said before letting go of Butch and sitting on the ground beside Blossom. Everyone laughed, excluding Butch of course. He glanced at Buttercup, who actually looked happy again. He smiled uncontrollably as she laughed with her sister.

Blossom stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Dr Russell and get your release papers. Give me a sec." Bubbles nodded. Blossom left the room and headed to Dr Russell's office. One thing she couldn't get her head around was how she woke up when she was at her worst, and how she had recovered so quickly. Something was wrong about that.

She knocked on the door and walked in. Dr Russell smiled at her and stood up from his desk with Bubbles' release papers in his hand. Blossom walked over to him and sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"There's something I wanted to ask you about Bubbles' recovery." Blossom said.

"I had a feeling one of you would." He replied as he sat back down. He crossed his arms on the table and looked at her with a serious face. Someone was bound to ask sooner or later, because even they knew miracles couldn't happen.

Dr Russell pulled out his paperwork. "You're sisters condition was worse than we let on, but knowing how much stress it would put on you all, we didn't mention it. Bubbles' began to have kidney failure as of the impact from the crash, she needed a transplant, then she finally got one."

Blossom raised her eyebrow. "Someone donated a kidney, do you know _who_?"

"I'm afraid I can't give away that kind of information, but I will tell you one thing, one of your friends found out and donated. That's all I can say." Dr Russell replied. Blossom's face hardened in shock. How could one of them risk that and not even tell anyone? Who was it?

"Oh..It'll be okay, though? I mean, they're not risking anything?" Blossom asked. Dr Russell sighed and handed Blossom the release papers before looking away. Even he knew this was hard to hear, that someone out there would be at risk.

He sighed again. "Blossom, just keep an eye on your friends. One of them..if they suffered kidney damage, they wouldn't make it like Bubbles did. You can't tell anyone what I've told you, just watch out for them."

Blossom nodded with wide eyes. She slowly stood up and clutched the release papers in her hand. She thanked Dr Russell before walking out of his office and returning to Bubbles' room. Her eyes darted about the room as she looked at them all.

Brick? Maxine? Butch? Boomer? Tyler? Brody? Buttercup?..Which one of them done this?

She looked at them all, fearing for one of them. One thing racked through her brain, which one of them had enough motive to risk their life for Bubbles'?

"So do I have to sign those?" Bubbles asked, pulling Blossom out of her trance. She nodded and walked into the room before passing the paper to Bubbles. She signed them at ease before handing them back to Blossom. Brick put his arm around her and smiled. Blossom smiled back before looking back at Bubbles and frowning.

No matter how good things got, something always managed to make things more complicated.

* * *

"Come on!" Maxine whined. She pulled at Bubbles' arm and pulled her towards Brody and Maxine's house. Bubbles laughed at her eagerness. They stepped inside the house, and she saw her sisters sitting in the living room.

Bubbles looked around. "Where's Brody?"

"I asked him to go out with the guys for a couple hours. This is a girls only party, no Brody aloud." She laughed. Bubbles raised her eyebrow at Maxine.

"Thought you said this wasn't a party." Bubbles questioned.

Maxine walked ahead. "Details! C'mon, Blue." Bubbles laughed and closed the door behind her. They sat down on the couch, Bubbles beside Buttercup and Maxine beside Blossom. Maxine put the television on and put some chick flick that Buttercup hated on, but sat through because Bubbles liked it.

An hour later, Buttercup was close to falling asleep. She turned to Bubbles and groaned, knowing this chick flick was one of her favorite films. Buttercup prefered action type films, the type of movies that a guy would like, which is why Butch saw her as a best friend.

"This movie sucks." She moaned.

Bubbles smiled. "We can change it if you want." Then Buttercup remembered what she said to Butch about how no matter what Bubbles wanted to do, she always let everyone else get what they wanted. Buttercup realised it was time to let her have what she really wanted for once, even though Buttercup always thought she had.

"No, it's fine. We'll watch it." Buttercup smiled before turning back to the movie. Bubbles was shocked at her sister's actions, but realised why she was doing it. She hugged her sister and turned back to the movie. Buttercup grinned.

Maxine stood up, causing all eyes to go on her. "I have to go somewhere, I'll be back in half an hour."

"Okay." Blossom replied as Maxine made her way out of the house. She didn't ask where she was going because she had an idea of where it was. The girls turned back to movie.

Bubbles noticed her phone go, and his name scroll across the screen making her feel even more uncomfortable.

* * *

Maxine opened the door and stepped into her old house. She wandered into the living room where she saw Mellisa. Her eyes fixed on Mellisa's as she stood perfectly still, finding no words to say. Mellisa looked shocked to see her, but also happy. It had been a while since Maxine had been back in this house, or even spoken to her.

Mellisa smiled. "Maxine, you're back."

"Don't get your hopes up, I came to get the rest of my stuff." She said before walking over to the last box of her possessions that sat beside the coffee table. She picked in up and turned around to head for the door, but Mellisa stopped her.

"Wait." Mellisa cried. "I um..I was looking through my old letters and found one that Elizabeth sent to you on your 12th birthday. Here." She handed Maxine the letter. Maxine took it and looked up at Mellisa with a raised eye-brow.

"I'm glad you have Brody to look after you. We both know I was never any good at it. Just, remember that even though I'm not your real mother, not a _day_ went by that I didn't regret pretending that I was." Mellisa said as she started tearing up. Maxine nodded before walking out of the house.

She closed the door behind her and put the box down at her feet. She sat down on the step outside the house and clutched the letter tight in her hands. Maxine opened it carefully and pulled the letter out, and began to read it.

_Maxine,_

_This is the last letter I'm going to send, because I'm aware your mother most likely didn't show you the first one. If you can read this, I just need to tell you that when you do find out about me, it'll be too late to meet me._

_I'll never forgive myself for leaving you, but I had to do what was best for you and you're brother. Yes, you have a brother. You probably already know that by now, and I hope you both keep each other safe._

_Anyway, I'm really sorry for everything that you must be feeling right now, Maxine. I do love you, and I have ever since I gave birth to you. I did want to meet you, I know you'd be just as beautiful as when you were a baby. Please don't feel like I didn't want you because I did._

_Please, keep Tyler-Jay safe for me, you both need family and you're all that each other have left._

_Happy birthday, my little girl._

_Elizabeth._

Maxine felt something else in the envelope, and pulled it out. It was a picture of Elizabeth, she could tell because this woman looked exactly like what Maxine looked like, and she had Tyler's eyes. In her hands were two baby's, Maxine and Tyler. She was smiling happily down at them. You wouldn't even know she was troubled if you looked at it.

The brunette choked out a cry and held her hand to her mouth as she stared at the picture. She really did love her like a daughter. Maxine put the picture and the letter into the box of her final possessions and stood up holding the box. She made her way back to her house with tears in her eyes, but finally feeling at peace with her situation.

She was going to look after Tyler just like her mother had asked, but it was going to harder than she thought now that Tyler was about to break down when he found out about Bubbles' secret..

* * *

Bubbles stepped outside to answer a call from Boomer, which she couldn't answer around the girls. She couldn't have them finding out before Tyler did. She placed the phone to her ear and smiled at Boomer's voice.

_"Hey, sweetness."_ He spoke on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Boom. How is your guys night out?" She asked curiously.

_"It's pretty boring without you. How's your girls night in?"_

"Pretty boring without you." She smiled.

_"Good, because I couldn't seem to stay away. Turn around."_

Bubbles furrowed her brows before turning around, and finding Boomer standing there with the phone to his ear. Bubbles smiled and shut the phone off before running to him. She threw her arms around him and jumped on him. He caught her and laughed along with her before pressing his lips against hers.

"I love doing that." She whispered against his soft lips. Boomer chuckled and set her down on her feet. He took her hands in his and locked eyes with her. She felt safe with him, like she could face anything.

He smiled. "Every moment without you isn't worth living. I needed to see you, but I guess I should go before I get caught by one of the girls."

Bubbles frowned and held him tighter. "This secret dating thing really sucks. I promise I'll tell Tyler, I just need to give it some time, but until then, dating in secret will have to do." She kissed his lips twice.

"Yeah." He replied before hugging her. He noticed Buttercup walking past the window and he kissed her quickly before vanishing. Bubbles sighed dreamily and smiled as she touched her lips. It felt too perfect to be real.

She grinned and headed back inside.

* * *

Maxine was back at the house and the girls were finished with the movie. They were listening to loud music and sharing memories, having a laugh. Their attention went to the door as it opened, and Brody stepped in with the rest of the boys. Looks like boys night out was over.

The brunette crossed her arms as she glared at her boyfriend. "Brody, I ask you to go out for a couple hours and your back already?"

Brody chuckled. "There was nothing to do, Max. We thought we'd continue guys night here. I live her too remember." Maxine rolled her eyes but gave in and took his hand before leading him to the couch. They sat down and lay in each others arms while the rest of the guys took seats beside the girls.

Bubbles glanced at Boomer and smiled slyly at him, receiving one back. She noticed Tyler wander into the kitchen to get a drink and decided to go talk to him so it didn't seem like she was ignoring him. She followed him in and smiled at him as she faced her.

"Tyler, how are you?" Bubbles asked smiling. She noticed the distant look on Tyler's face and her brows furrowed in confusion. He looked so uncomfortable, it was off settling.

"I'm great." Sarcasm dripped off his words. "How's Boomer?" He asked bitterly. Bubbles was getting a bad feeling about this. Had Boomer told him? Bubbles narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" She asked calmly.

Tyler sighed. "I saw you kiss Boomer. What the _hell_ was going through your mind when you didn't tell me? You chose him, was that such a big secret?" He asked, betrayed. Bubbles' eyes grew and she frowned. Bubbles didn't want him to find out this way, she still liked him as much as before, and it killed her seeing him like this.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. You were never meant to find out this way. I still like you, I always will..I just think it's time to move on. You need someone that will appreciate you, because the whole time I was with you, Boomer was always in my head." She said. The look on Tyler's face terrified her, he looked devastated.

"You're not making me feel any better. I love you, Bubbles, but I guess love was never enough for you. You need the fucking drama." He spat in frustration.

Bubbles frowned. "That's not true. I'm sorry, okay! You don't understand how much I love you, but I was never in love with you, but I am falling in love with Boomer. I still want us to be friends."

Tyler laughed bitterly at her. "Friends? Sorry, love, but it's pretty hard to be friends with someone you're in love with. I was happy before you showed up, I had any girl I wanted and feelings didn't affect me, now you changed me into this..you turned me into someone who gives a damn, and I fucking_ hate_ it."

He began to walk away. "Ty, wait!"

"No! I was fine with you and Boomer, I told you both that in the hospital, but you lied about it. I can't forgive that." He stormed off leaving Bubbles to look at the ground in shame. All he ever did was love her and she treated him like this? She was no better than the evil version of herself that plagued Boomer for a week.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry if it's rushed but I really wanted to get this chapter up today. So tell me if you all liked it!**

**Next Chapter - It's Bubbles' first day back to school and she and Boomer are exclusive, causing conflict. Blossom tries to figure out who donated the kidney. Tyler is back to his old destructive ways now that Bubbles has left him, and Maxine decides to do what Elizabeth asks and look after her brother, even though it means not being friends with Bubbles anymore.**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	23. Family Comes First

**Townsville High**

**~Hi, hope you all like this new chapter! It's mainly based on Bubbles' as she returns to school but there's some green action too.~**

**Chapter 23 - Family comes first.**

**Last Chapter - Blossom found out from Dr Russell that someone in the group had donated a kidney to Bubbles. Tyler found out about Bubbles and Boomer. &Maxine recieved a letter from her mother asking her to look after Tyler.**

_**Quick Note - Guys, hey! Just wanted to tell you all I'm planning on bringing out a new story, most likely based on the greens. If you have any idea's on what you'd like to see me write let me know:)**_

* * *

Bubbles stepped into school, looking as good as ever in her baby blue sun dress. Her white heels clicked along as she strolled down the school hall. Her curly blonde hair bounced as she walked. All eyes were on her, as usual.

She got the occasional, 'Good to see you're back.' and 'Glad you're well again, Bubbles.' to be honest, she was already sick of all the attention, which she usually craved. She was sick of being pitied and people treated her better than usual because she had recovered. She just wanted things to be back to normal, but they never would.

Her eyes darted to her locker, and she sighed knowing that Tyler's was next to hers and he would be there. Yep, she was right. She saw Tyler grabbing his books, that bored look on his face he used to have before they were dating. Something good about their relationship, it made them both happy to be at school, now they were both miserable.

Bubbles was going to walk up and apologize but stopped when she saw a tall blonde appear beside him. He smiled at the blonde girl and kissed her. Bubbles coughed out a gasp. How could he move on that fast when he was still in love with her?

"Why am I not surprised to see that?" A voice asked. Bubbles looked beside her and saw Butch glaring at Tyler with a blank expression. Bubbles frowned and turned back to Tyler, who was all over this girl.

"I don't get it, he's still in love with me, how has he moved on already?" Bubbles asked. Out of everyone, Boomer and Butch knew Tyler more than anyone. She knew that Butch would know, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered asking him.

Butch turned to her. "You don't get it, do you? Ty was a hell-raising player before you showed up and he became a committed and decent guy, now that you're not with him anymore.."

"He's back to being..Tyler." She finished his sentence. Butch nodded and glanced back at Tyler who was now walking to class with his arm around the blonde and his other arm around some random brunette.

"I'm glad you're with my brother now, but you've just brought old Ty back." Butch said to her. Bubbles frowned. She had changed him for the better, and now he was back to the boy he was when they first met. He was a destructive player again.

Bubbles held her books tightly against her chest. "This is his problem, all I ever did was try to be happy. Don't blame me for this." She muttered before walking away and heading to class.

Butch felt a little ashamed at trying to blame her, but decided to let her go anyway. He turned back to the door and saw Buttercup walk in, late as always. She walked over to Butch and smiled at him before throwing her books at him and making him carry them.

"So, how is my idiotic and cocky best friend?" Buttercup smirked as they started walking to class. Butch smirked back and chuckled at her comment.

"Great, how is my crazy and _hot_ best friend?" She rolled her eyes at his remark, making Butch smirk even more at the look on her face.

"Not bad, and if you don't stop calling me hot I'll personally castrate you."

Butch laughed. "You wouldn't get the chance. Now c'mon and hurry up before we're late, crazy girl." Buttercup glanced at him and raised her eyebrow and smiled playfully.

"Since when did you ever care about being late, Butchy boy?" She shot back. Butch and Buttercup laughed as they walked into class and took their seats. Everyone else was already there, including Bubbles who was glaring at Tyler as he started chatting up some new girl.

Buttercup turned to Butch. "So, I was thinking you should stay over again. I can beat your ass at that racing game for the eighth time."

"Buttercup, wanting me in your bed already?_ Sorry_, you're not my type." He joked with a smirk. Buttercup rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side, ignoring his joke.

"No, it's just Bubbles is gonna be out all night with your brother and Blossom never comes out of her room, I think she has a test or something, so I don't want to play video games alone. Are you in or not?"

Butch shrugged but smiled. "Why not, should be fun."

She smiled and turned back to the front.

"Tyler-Jay, pay attention!" Mrs Ritchards yelled. Bubbles and the rest turned their attention to him, who was smirking and laughing. Tyler turned back to talking to the girl he was talking to, not caring that the teacher was still watching him.

Mrs Ritchards walked over. "You haven't had detention in a month, which was surprising for you, Mr Cairns, so why are you trouble-making today!?" Tyler kicked his feet on the table and glanced at Bubbles from the corner of his eye before looking back at the teacher and tilting his head.

"Why don't you go back to teaching the class, that's your job, right?" He replied with as much cheek as he could. No one had seen this side of Tyler in a while, and it was horrifying seeing it again. Everyone was just getting used to the new Tyler.

"You have detention at the end of the day." Mrs Ritchards said before walking back to the front of the class. Tyler laughed bitterly, causing her attention. He smirked as all eyes were on him again.

"Don't expect to see me there, Mrs Bitchards." He laughed. Bubbles glared at him with wide eyes, and his eyes finally met hers. He grimaced at her before narrowing his eyes and turning away. Bubbles hated this hostility he showed towards her, she knew she and Boomer shouldn't have became exclusive this soon after their break-up.

"That's it, get out of my class and to the principles office, and don't expect to come back to this class again." Mrs Ritchards yelled at him. Tyler laughed and stood up before throwing his hands in the air like he didn't care, which he didn't.

He smiled. "Will do, if it gets me out of your stupid class."

Maxine stood up and walked over to him, ready to scold him herself, but she didn't because she needed to look after him like their mother wanted. She was going to be there for him, whether anyone liked it or not.

"Miss Slater, where are you going?" The teacher asked impatiently.

She grabbed Tyler's arm. "If you kick my brother out, I'm out too. Oh, and it's Maxine _Cairns_, not Slater." She spat before dragging Tyler out of the room laughing, well, he was laughing, not her. The rest of the gang watched in shock as Maxine and Tyler wandered in the wrong direction of the principle's office, like they weren't going there.

"What the hell are they doing!?" Brody whispered loudly to Brick and Buttercup who were sitting beside him. He knew she wanted to stick by him but not this much. He turned around to Bubbles and Boomer who were looking at each other with guilt in their eyes.

"What have I done?" Bubbles muttered in remorse.

* * *

Buttercup decided to skip her next class. She wasn't in the mood to sit through maths today, she never pays attention anyway. She sat on the bench outside the school building, and turned her iPod on to full blast as she let the music and the lyrics run through her mind.

She had been thinking a lot about how things had changed in the course of two weeks. For some reason she couldn't seem to place what Butch had said in her mind, it was like he didn't seem to care anymore. Then again, why does she care? She wanted him to go back to who he used to be, and he was, she should be happy.

Speak of the devil.

"Cutting class? I'm rubbing off on you." Butch sat beside her on the top of the bench. She turned her head to face him and laughed. Her legs crossed and she turned her iPod down slightly to hear him better.

"Please, I was cutting class when you were still an evil villan that didn't go to school." She replied. It was weird to think that he used to be some evil villan, and now he was her best friend and a shoulder to cry on. How things change in a year, right?

Butch chuckled. "Good point. So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Video games, order a pizza, listen to music. The usual." She replied. That was their usual thing. They had been spending a lot of time with each other lately. He stayed at her house more than he stayed at his own now. Blossom liked to make jokes and say stuff like 'Soon he'll be moving in.' Buttercup was starting to regret telling her about the kiss. The kiss that apparently meant nothing.

"Yeah, sounds fun. It's better than sitting in my house and watching your sisters suck the faces off my brothers." He joked and chuckled. Buttercup laughed nodding.

"Hey, what you listening to?" He asked. Buttercup pulled one of the earphones out and handed him it. He put it in his ear and smiled at the song. He had heard it once before, it was pretty good.

The song was 'The mixed tape' by Jack's Mannequin. He stopped to pay attention to the lyrics. He looked at Buttercup who had her eyes closed, taking it in. This was something they had in common, their love of music. No one knew it, but whenever Butch stayed at Buttercup's, they would stay up all night listening to music and discussing their favourite tracks.

"This song is good." Butch said. Buttercup pulled herself out of her trance and turned to him before smiling. She turned the volume up higher and Butch started doing his lame dance moves that always makes Buttercup laugh.

She laughed hysterically. "You're an idiot."

He smiled. "Yeah, and you're crazy."

Hey, no one's perfect.

* * *

"Max!" Bubbles ran over to the small brunette that was at her locker. She hadn't seen her since first period when she left with Tyler, and Bubbles was hoping to find out what went on. Maxine turned to her and didn't speak, waiting for her to speak first.

"Is Tyler still in school? I think I need to talk to him and try and fix this." Maxine scoffed.

"Fix what? There's nothing wrong with my brother, he's just turned back into the ass I used to hate, thanks for that. Bubbles, don't you think you've done enough!? Stay away from Ty." She spoke harshly, making Bubbles frown. She knew this was her fault, but she didn't deserve Maxine being mad at her.

"Look, I'm sorry, Max. I know I've hurt him, but he changed for the better, he was a decent person because of me, if I can bring that side of him back..shouldn't you at least let me try?" Bubbles asked.

Maxine crossed her arms. "Tyler isn't your responsibility anymore, he's my responsibility. Our mother wanted me to look after him, and I will, and I can't do that if your fucking with his head. He_ loves_ you, Bubbles, and you told him that your falling in love with his ex best friend, what did you expect to happen!?" She yelled.

Bubbles frowned, realising what Maxine had said was right. She told him something he didn't want to hear, and now he was destroying himself all over again.

"Don't be mad at me." She pleaded.

Maxine laughed bitterly. "Too late for that. You know, you could have at least dumped Ty before getting together with Boomer. Cheating is an awful thing, I would know, Brett cheated on me countless times. I don't see why you bother getting close to people-"

She leaned in closer to Bubbles. "-You destroy everything you touch." Maxine slammed her locker door and stormed away from Bubbles. She felt herself panic, Maxine was her best friend in this school, along with Boomer, and now she hated her. How could she let this happen?

Maxine had never mentioned why she hated Brett so much, and if Bubbles knew it was because of cheating she never would have done it to Tyler. Now she knew, and she could never make things right again, she had lost everyone she cared about, except Boomer and her sisters.

"Don't let her get to you. She's just upset, she'll come around." Bubbles heard Boomer speak. She didn't even know he was there. Bubbles turned around and frowned at her boy friend.

"Who knew that us becoming exclusive would cause this much conflict?"

Boomer smiled. "It doesn't matter. We're together, that's how it was always meant to be." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as she snuggled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." Bubbles nodded.

* * *

It was lunch time and Blossom was sitting outside on her usual bench alone. She looked around at her friends that were scattered around the place. She was trying to figure out which one had donated the kidney to Bubbles, and which one she had to be watching out for.

She glanced at Tyler, who had the most motive. He was sitting talking to Maxine and ignoring her to flirtatiously look at some girls. She narrowed her eyes at her top suspect before looking elsewhere.

Brick and Butch were talking at the other end of the school grounds. Brick had reason, because he and Bubbles' got really close before the accident, he told her if he could he would do anything to get her out of the medical induced coma, he had as much motive at the rest. Then again Butch would do anything to see Buttercup happy, it could have been him.

She looked at Brody now, who was jotting stuff in his maths book. He was bottom on her list, but it could have easily been him. She then looked at Boomer who was sitting with Bubbles and eating lunch with her. He had motive too, but he had just woken up from his own damage, he would not have been able to donate.

Then there was Buttercup, who had been self-destructive since the accident and the only person who seen her through it was Butch, no one knew where she had been hiding and what he was doing. Mabey she had done it.

"What you thinking about?" Blossom gasped and fell out of her trance as Brick appeared beside her. She hid her book that had a list of names and motives. She put the book in her bag and turned back to Brick with a fake smile on her face.

"You." She lied. Brick smiled and kissed her passionately. She turned to him and decided to become the little detective, he was third on her list behind Tyler and Buttercup.

"So, don't you think it's wierd that Bubbles recovered so quickly?" She noticed Brick tense up and her mind clicked. Now he was number two on her list. He shrugged and glanced at his brother and Bubbles before looking back at Blossom.

He smiled. "It's done, don't worry yourself about it. She's perfectly healthy now, that's all that matters. Just forget about it."

Blossom nodded slowly. "Yeah.."

Now he was on top of the list.

* * *

"Tyler, I hope you plan on going to detention." Maxine said, sounding like his mother. He rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat smirking as his legs kicked up on the top of the bench. He turned to Maxine and smiled.

"You don't know me very well if you think I'm going, Maxy." She ignored the hated nickname and pushed his legs off the table in frustration before crossing her arms. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Why do you care so much anyway, sis?" He asked.

Maxine sighed. "You're my brother, I need to be looking out for you, Ty."

"Actually, I'm your big brother, I should be the one looking out for you." Tyler pointed out. Maxine sighed again and reached into her bag. She pulled out the picture of herself, Tyler and their mother and passed it to Tyler.

"How do you have this?" He asked as his eyes darted to her.

"Mellisa gave me a letter from Elizabeth, that was in it. She asked me to look after you, and I will." She said. Tyler looked at the picture and his face softened as he looked at his mother. He missed her so much, you could never imagine how much. He looked back at Maxine and kept a blank expression on his face.

Maxine smiled. "She was really beautiful, Tyler. What was she like?"

"Well, she was like you." Tyler answered. "She was always smiling even when she didn't want to, and no matter what she looked out for her family. She put everyone first." Tyler smiled but frowned at the memory of his mother. Maxine put her arm around him and looked down at the picture.

"Bubbles was worried about you today, I sent her away." Tyler looked at her, shocked. Aside from Brick and Brody, Bubbles was her best friend, and she had sent her away? Tyler was not expecting that at all.

"Why? Bubbles is your closest friend."

"Yeah, but family_ always_ comes first." She said before hugging into him. Tyler frowned and hugged her back, for the first time really feeling connected to her. He noticed Bubbles and Boomer and his frown disappeared into a scowl. Bubbles' eyes fixed on him, so he broke the stare and looked away.

Tyler sighed.

* * *

School had been over for a couple hours, and Bubbles was meeting Boomer at the park. She sat on a bench and waited for him for a few minutes. She saw him walking towards her and she smiled brightly. Just seeing him made her day better. Bubbles stood up and hugged him securely.

She broke the hug a little and kissed him, glad that she didn't have to do it in secret anymore. Boomer smiled down at the small blonde and led her to sit on the bench.

"So, how are you, sweetness?" He asked.

Bubbles giggled. "I'm okay. Better than ever actually. Do you not think it's strange how fast I recovered?" Boomer hadn't really thought about it much, but now he realised yes, it was strange. He furrowed his brows.

"I suppose it is. Didn't Dr Russell tell you anything about it?"

"Not really, I mean he told me that I made a miraculous recovery, but I don't believe in miracles." Bubbles replied, causing Boomer to glance at her in surprise. He laughed and gave her a look.

"You? Bubbles Utonium, doesn't believe in miracles? There's nothing more shocking than that except mabey..Buttercup believing in miracles." Boomer laughed along with Bubbles.

Bubbles smiled. "I just don't think they can be real. I mean, if miracles existed, my dad would still be alive and we wouldn't have gotten into the crash in the first place. Fate can't be twisted, you know?"

"I guess that makes sence." Boomer agreed. "-But if it wasn't a miracle, then how did you recover so quickly?"

Bubbles looked at Boomer with intensity shown in her crystal blue eyes. She didn't answer him, she just remained quiet as her eyes fixed on his. Boomer's mind was racing. He took her hand, causing her to look down at it.

"Let's just forget about it, this is our first date, we shouldn't be talking about the accident." He said to her. Bubbles nodded and let a small smile tug at her pink lips. She placed her hands on either side of his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking me out tonight, Boom. I needed it after the day I've had." Bubbles replied before shifting in her seat so her back was lying against him and she lay in his arms. Boomer looked down at her and nodded slowly.

"Maxine won't be mad forever, neither will Ty. No one can stay mad at you." He said sweetly. Bubbles beamed and reached up to kiss him twice on the lips as her arms wrapped around him lovingly.

She grinned. "You're the sweetest."

"I think you'll find that's _you_, sweetness." He chuckled whilst grinning. Bubbles had never felt better. She was still upset about Tyler, she wouldn't really be over him until they both got clarity, but until then she had Boomer to remind her why she left Tyler everyday.

* * *

"Turn the music down!" Blossom's voice bellowed towards Buttercup's room.

Buttercup and Butch laughed hysterically before turning the music up, rather than down. See, Blossom told them that she was studying for a test, but in reality, she was studying her list again. So far she only suspected three people; Brick, Tyler and Buttercup, but she still knew that everyone else was a suspect, mainly Butch before the others.

Blossom decided to go downstairs to do her work, considering Butch and Buttercup weren't going to turn the music down anytime soon. It was almost one in the morning, it was a surprise the neighbors hadn't called the police. Bubbles decided to stay over at Boomer's so that they could go to school together the next day, which Blossom didn't mind because she knew Bubbles was responsible and wouldn't get into any..business.

She had asked Brick to keep an eye on them just in case.

"Butch!" Blossom heard Buttercup laughing hysterically from her room.

"He must be dancing again." She muttered quietly before rolling her eyes. She didn't mind that Buttercup had a friend that she got on so well with, don't get me wrong, it was just annoying sometimes. Blossom never minded when Butch stayed over either, she had to get on well with him now that she was in a serious relationship with his brother, but he was starting to get on her last nerve.

Upstairs, Buttercup and Butch were dancing about Buttercup's room, trashing it in the process. The song they were listening to earlier was playing. Buttercup jumped on the bed and started dancing more, while Butch was on the floor trying to do 'the worm' but looking more like a dying cat.

"You should go on one of those dancing shows, you're brilliant." Buttercup joked. Butch laughed and got up off the floor before pulling at her arm so she would fall of the bed. She laughed as she began to fall off the bed, but rather than landing on the floor, landing in Butch's arms as he caught her.

"Making me fall just to catch me? How heroic."

Butch smirked and put her down. "I could have let you fall, it's called being..oh, what's the word?..oh yeah, _nice_."

Buttercup rolled her eyes but smiled. She sat on her bed and used her stereo remote to turn the music off. Butch sat on the bed in front of her. He took a moment to take in what she was wearing. It was a pair of grey sweats and a green top. It was amazing how she could be dressed like that and still look good.

"So, why didn't you want me to tell Bubbles that you were crying? It's pretty much expected." Butch said. Buttercup stiffened and took a breath. She looked away and pursed her lips.

"That's the thing, it's not expected of me. I'm the tough one. You're the only person that's ever seen me cry or any of that."

"Why?" He pushed. He had been wanting to know why for a while, but he assumed he would never get an answer. He watched Buttercup shrug and finally look him in the eye.

"I don't know." She replied uncomfortably. "I guess it's just easier to show you that side of me, because you're the one that brought it out in the first place."

Butch tried not to smile. "You brought that side out of me too. It's wierd right? This is more of Boomer and Bubbles' thing, we're the strong ones. I guess there's a first for everything."

Buttercup nodded, understanding everything he said. She had been thinking about the two of them for a while now. He could bring out the side of her she didn't want anyone to see, and more importantly, she didn't mind. The same for him. She just wanted to understand why she was so comfortable around him.

"You know, when you were getting changed earlier, Blossom told me something." Butch started. Buttercup raised her eyebrow at him in curiosity. Those two never really talked, what could she have said?

"Yeah?" Buttercup asked.

"She said that you told her I kissed you." He chuckled. Buttercup shot him a blank look and made a mental note to pound on her sister later for talking about it.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "It accidentally came out. She's just trying to wind me up."

"Why would you mention it at all? Have you been thinking about it?" He smirked as Buttercup's face went red with anger and embarrassment. Her lips pursed again and she got ready to smack him.

"Shut up."

Butch smirked. "You have!"

"Have not!" She screamed at him.

"Yes, you have!" He shot back.

"I really haven't!"

"You have!"

"Shut up!" She pounced on him, sending him flying off the bed. Blossom heard it and assumed they were killing each other. Buttercup sat on top of him with her arms crossed, clearly not happy with him, as usual. Butch laughed and sat up as much as he could, bringing Buttercup up slightly.

Butch looked into her angry eyes, that seemed to soften as he did. He just looked at her, making Buttercup feel even more uncomfortable. Butch smiled and lifted her off of him before standing up.

"We have school tomorrow, time to sleep." He said before jumping into her bed. She didn't seem to mind sharing a bed with him, after all, they did it at the training camp. Buttercup climbed into bed and lay her head down. She arranged herself so she was facing him.

Butch was looking up at the ceiling. Buttercup was no longer mad, that was the good thing about them, one minute they were mad at each other, the next everything was fine. Butch glanced at her with his head turned to the side.

"What?" He asked, noticing how long she had been staring.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She said quietly before letting her eyes closed. "Night, Butch."

"Night, crazy girl." He closed his eyes and positioned himself so he was sleeping on his side and facing her. One of his eyes opened slyly to look at her. He sighed as quiet as he could before closing his eye again and drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Like it? I'm working very hard to get give the greens some chemistry and some amazing moments, there will be more coming your way. Tell me what you all thought of this chapter please:)**

**Next Chapter - The gang have a class assignment to get into pairs and learn as much as they can about each other, things get interesting.**

**^Like the sound of the next chapter? I haven't worked out the pairs yet, which pairs would you want to see?**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	24. Secrets and Fears

**Townsville High**

**~I've chosen the pairs, and for those saying 'same pairs' I'm trying to keep it pairs that aren't dating, because it's not about romance, it's about getting to know the people they don't talk to much. I hope you like it, and thanks for reviewing!~**

**Chapter 24 - Secrets and Fears**

**Last Chapter - Bubbles and Boomer became exclusive, causing conflict with Maxine and Tyler. Blossom tried to figure out who donated the kidney to Bubbles, &Buttercup and Butch started to see each other in a different light.**

**~This isn't my best written chapter, but I don't think it's that bad.~**

* * *

Bubbles felt someone shake her gently. She moaned before opening her eyes and seeing Boomer. She had stayed at his last night so they could go to school together. It was nice waking up to his face, now she knew why Maxine and Brody wanted to live together so fast.

She smiled up at him. "Good morning, boyfriend."

"Good morning, girlfriend." He kissed her lightly as he sat down on the couch she had slept on. He said she could take the bed, but she insisted on taking the couch. She sat up and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Brick's making breakfast, want some?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles gave him a look. "If Brick's making it, no thanks. I'm going for a shower." She said, standing up. Boomer chuckled and turned the television on as Bubbles wandered upstairs. Brick strolled into the living room with a plate of bacon for Boomer.

"Where's our favorite tiny blonde?" Brick asked as he handed Boomer the plate. Boomer smiled and took it, setting it down on his lap.

"Shower." He replied with a mouth-full of bacon. Brick was already dressed for school, of course, but Boomer decided to leave it till the last minute. Brick sat down on the other couch.

Brick turned to Boomer. "Do you think that Tyler and Maxine will ever get over you two dating?"

"No." Boomer sighed. "I think Maxine will, she's just trying to do what's best for her family. Tyler, I don't think so. Bubbles cheated on him with me, nothing can justify that."

The red-head nodded. "Yeah, just give him time. You know Ty, once he's not the centre of attention anymore, he'll realise what's important."

"I guess so. I'm gonna go get dressed." Boomer said before walking to his room. Brick started watching TV. He was so excited to just get to school and see Blossom. He realised after she ran away, that every moment counts.

Ten minutes later, Bubbles walked in the living room, fully dressed in a pair of sky blue skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and white heels. She smiled at Brick and sat down on the couch, stealing the remote off him and changing the channel.

"Who watches the news in the morning?" Bubbles laughed before changing the channel. Brick rolled his eyes but smiled and turned to her with an obvious expression.

"Most people."

She shrugged. "Utonium's aren't like most people."

"You got that right." Brick laughed.

* * *

The gang were in their Social Studies class. Their teacher, Mr Briggs, had a special assignment for the class today. He turned to the class, but most of them weren't paying much attention. Buttercup was trying to sleep, but finding it hard because Butch was insistent on talking to her.

Mr Briggs dropped a large dictionary on his desk, causing all of the students to either jolt up or turn from their conversations to look towards the front.

"Class, today we have an assignment, and I need you to be all paying attention. Now, I'm going to put you all in pairs, and each pair will get a piece of paper with questions, and you will all answer them and get to know each other. This assignment is to break out of your comfort zone, and in trust your fellow classmates." Mr Briggs said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, not liking this assignment already. She was silently praying she would get paired up with Butch, she was already out of her comfort zone around him. Blossom seemed happy about the assignment, but everyone else was already bored.

"Blossom, you're with Butch." The two glanced at each other and shrugged, seeming fine with it. Buttercup was prepared to throw her book at Mr Briggs, she wanted to be paired with him. Now she had to talk personally with someone else.

"Maxine, you get Boomer." Maxine scoffed and glared at Boomer, who was avoiding eye contact. She was mad at him too, and now she had to spend the whole class with him? She wasn't pleased.

"Brick, you're paired with Bubbles." Brick and Bubbles smiled at each other, pleased with the pairing.

"Buttercup, you're with Brody." Buttercup sighed but smiled at Brody anyway, not wanting to offend him. She and Brody didn't talk much, except when they were in boxing class or out at a party.

"Tyler, you're paired up with Heather." Oh dear. Tyler rolled his eyes and glanced at Heather, who was fuming. He guessed it was better being paired with the ex that warned Bubbles about him rather than being paired with Bubbles herself.

They all stood up and collected a piece of paper from the desk. They paper said that they could go outside to do this, and most of them did, but Buttercup and Brody decided to stay in the classroom, better privacy that way. Buttercup sat down with Brody sitting in front of her and she held the paper up.

"Okay, so the first one says 'Tell each other an embarrassing fact.'," Buttercup said as she read aloud from the small white piece of paper. Brody didn't need to think hard about it, he already had one in mind. He braced himself for laughter before answering.

"..My middle name is Alicia." Buttercup looked at him with a blank expression for about five seconds before bursting into laughter. Brody regretted telling her now, but he had to do what the card said. Buttercup stopped for breath only to start laughing even harder.

"What!?" She cried between laughs.

Brody sighed. "My mother wanted a girl, then when she found out I was a boy, she made my middle name Alicia. My dad thought it was funny, I do not."

"I do!" Buttercup laughed hysterically. Brody narrowed his eyes in frustration before sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed. Buttercup finally stopped laughing to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You're turn." Brody pushed before she could start laughing again.

"Okay..I um..I used to sleep with a blankly." She paused. "Until I was fifteen."

Now it was Brody's turn to laugh. Buttercup narrowed her eyes dangerously at him as he doubled over, holding his stomach as he laughed. Buttercup punched him in the arm, but it didn't stop him.

He chuckled more. "Oh my god!"

"Shut up, Alicia." Brody stopped laughing and glared at her, annoyed. She smiled at him before bringing the paper back to her face to read the next one.

"The next one is, tell them your biggest fear." Buttercup said, staring blankly at the card. She really didn't want to tell Brody, she found it hard telling Butch, never mind anyone else. She took a breath before speaking.

Buttercup looked in his eyes, and hesitated. "I'm afraid to fall in love." Brody furrowed his brows at her, confused. She sighed and put the paper down on the table.

"I never believed in love, then I started to believe it more and more each day. I see Blossom and Brick, and they're so in love, and it's real. I know it is. I'm just scared that if I do one day fall in love..it won't be how I expected, and I'll end up wishing I never felt it, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I get that. Love is a tricky thing, I mean just look at Tyler." Brody said. Buttercup felt more comfortable around him now that she told him that. She nodded at him.

She smiled. "You go."

"Okay, well the only person that knows this is Maxine and Butch, but I have hemophobia. It's a phobia of blood. It sounds crazy, but even the thought of blood creeps me out. Maxine's really supportive about it, but I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"I didn't even know that existed. It sounds horrible." Buttercup frowned. She knew something new about him, which was the whole point of this assignment. She felt sorry for him, and she didn't do that for a lot of people.

He shrugged. "I'll get by. So, what does the last one say?" Buttercup looked down at it and bit her lip. She looked back up at him and fixed her eyes on his.

"Tell them a personal secret." Buttercup replied. Brody didn't need to think about this one either. He already knew exactly what to say.

"Before me and Max started dating, I didn't believe in love either. I didn't believe in love at first sight, then I remembered how I felt when I first met her. When I fell in love with her, I realised how real it was, and I can't imagine life without that feeling anymore." He smiled at her, she smiled back.

Buttercup put the paper down. "What does it feel like? Love?"

"It's amazing." He grinned. "The sun is brighter, songs are louder, life is better. You put all your trust and hope into one person, and it feels like you're connected to them forever."

The dark-haired girl smiled. "It sounds pretty great, Brody."

"So, what's your personal secret?" He asked curiously. Buttercup thought for a few seconds before deciding. She smiled to herself, and looked right at Brody.

"I want that feeling, more than anything. I want to smile for no reason like Blossom does when she sees Brick, and I want to feel happy when the at the worst times like Max does when you're around." Buttercup smiled uncontrollably. Brody smiled back at her and nodded.

"You will, one day, you just don't realise it yet."

Buttercup grinned.

* * *

"Tell them an embarrassing fact." Boomer said as he read from the paper. Him and Maxine were in the gym where they held Maxine's boxing class. She crossed her arms at Boomer before tilting her head and smiling sarcastically.

"I used to think you were a decent guy." Her face was blank, and Boomer realised just how upset she was. He sighed and crossed his legs as they sat on the floor beside the punching bags and training equipment.

Boomer looked down. "Okay, so mabey I deserve that. Anyway, mine is, I feel like everything bad that happens in our group is somehow my fault."

Maxine raised her eyebrow. "That's not embarrassing."

"But it's a fact." She shrugged, not really caring what he had to say either way. Boomer looked down at the paper and back up at Maxine. She was looking right through him, like he was invisible to her.

"You have to tell me you're biggest fear, and this time tell me something real. That's what this assignment is about." Boomer said. Maxine sighed and thought about it for a few seconds. She turned back to Boomer.

"My biggest fear is losing the last shred of family I have left." She replied bluntly. Tyler was all she had left, and that's why she was acting so mean and..unlike herself. She had to protect him or risk losing him.

Boomer nodded. "For what it's worth, I get why you're mad at me and Bubbles, but I didn't steal Bubbles away from Tyler. You can't help who you like."

"I know that, but you still lied and went behind his back with Bubbles, who was still his girlfriend at the time. Just tell me your stupid fear so we can get this over with." Maxine crossed her arms and looked away.

Boomer sighed. "Okay, I'm afraid of dying. I came so close and then I realised how scary death really was, and now I'm afraid of it." Maxine's expression softened. She straitened uncomfortably and glanced at Boomer, her usual sneer now gone.

"That's pretty scary." She said in a quiet voice. Boomer nodded and looked down at the paper for the final question. He bit his lip and glanced up at Maxine.

"Personal secret." He said. Maxine sighed, hating that she had to share a secret with him. Still, she decided to go first and get this whole thing over with. She crossed her arms and avoided eye-contact.

Maxine frowned slightly. "I think that me and Brody moving in so fast is going to affect our relationship, but I've never told him because of how happy he is." She glanced back at him. "I guess no relationship is perfect, right?"

Boomer nodded at her question. "Yeah. Well, my secret is, I've always envied Tyler. I mean I've known him since I was just a kid and he's always gotten everything he wanted, and I always wanted a sister, and now he has an amazing one. Look, I know what I done was horrible, it just felt nice to for once get something I wanted, the girl of my dreams."

Maxine looked down at the ground, taking it all in. On some level, she knew he was jealous of Tyler, he did get everything. Boomer didn't realise what a horrible childhood he had, so he didn't understand as well as Maxine did, but he still had the right to feel envious.

"I'm sorry for being..lets face it, a bitch." She laughed shortly. "I'm just looking out for Ty, but I was wrong to shut you and Bubbles out. I've been friendly with him for like two weeks, I have no right to act like this. The truth is, Tyler needs you. He isn't going to get back to that new version of himself unless you make him know he can trust you again." Maxine explained.

Boomer nodded. "I know, Max. I'm going to prove it to him, I just need to get the chance. I'm sorry for what I did to him, and you are forgiven for being a bitch." Boomer and Maxine laughed, and hugged each other. They smiled at each other and stood up, ready to go back to class.

* * *

Blossom and Butch were in the cafeteria, sitting at one of the tables near the back. Butch was so anxious the get this assignment over with, because he didn't expect anything to come out of it. He already knew what he needed to know about Blossom, and vise versa.

"So, okay, the first question is tell me an embarrassing fact." Butch said. Blossom thought for a couple seconds and turned to Butch. Her back stiffened and her mood fell.

"I still talk to my dad sometimes. I know he can't hear me, but sometimes when I'm just in my house I'll sit and have a conversation with one of his pictures. That's pretty embarrassing." Blossom said as she nervously played with her hands and looked down at them.

Butch frowned. "That's not embarrassing, Bloss." He noticed her mood not lifting and decided to do his embarrassing fact.

"I can't really dance." Blossom looked up at him. "I mean, I told Buttercup I could but I only dance like an idiot to make her laugh, but honestly, I'm the worst dancer you'd ever meet." He chuckled.

Blossom laughed slightly, her mood getting brighter. She had a feeling he wasn't faking his idiotic dance moves, but she thought it was very sweet that he said that to Buttercup, to make her laugh.

"I can't dance too well either, don't worry. What does the next one say?" Blossom asked.

Butch started to read. "Tell them your biggest fear." Blossom knew instantly what her answer was. She had always had just one true fear, and no one really knew about it, but it was pretty obvious.

Blossom looked away. "One of my sisters dying. That's why I got so freaked out when Bubbles was dying and ran away. It's always been my worst fear." Butch nodded, he had a feeling that's what it would be.

"Mine is rejection." Blossom narrowed her eyes at him. "I hate being rejected."

"Butch..you didn't tell her, did you?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head with a skeptical expression plastered on her face. Butch stiffened, feeling the uncomfortable feeling. He twiddled his thumbs and looked away.

"I told Buttercup about our talk last night, but I didn't tell her the _whole_ conversation."

_Flashback;_

_Butch sat on the couch, waiting for Buttercup to get out of the shower and get dressed. Blossom was watching TV with him to keep him company. They hadn't said a word to each other, then suddenly Blossom turned to him and decided to speak._

_"So, you're staying again, huh? You do that a lot lately." Blossom said, making conversation. Butch turned to look at her and nodded with a shrug._

_"Guess so." He replied casually._

_Blossom smiled. "Buttercup told me about your kiss, or should I say, both of your kisses. How long have you had feelings for my sister?" Blossom asked. Butch shooshed her, to make sure Buttercup wouldn't hear them._

_"I don't have the F word." Butch whispered._

_"What, feelings?" She smirked._

_Butch sighed. "No, I don't have feelings for anyone. She's my best friend, that's it."_

_"I don't know if you're trying to convince me that or yourself. Look, I know you like her, you don't have to admit it. I personally think you should go for it." Blossom smiled. Butch furrowed his brows at her. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes quizzically at her._

_"Really? You think I should just tell her?" Butch asked, finally admitting some feeling. Blossom grinned at him and nodded. Butch looked away and thought about it, smiling._

_"Life's too short, I think we all know that now. Just ask her out, the worst thing she can say is no."_

_Butch nodded. "You're right."_

Blossom looked at him with a slightly sad and dissatisfied expression. She knew he was just as bad at saying this stuff as Buttercup was, so it wouldn't be easy telling Buttercup how he felt. Butch looked at her and shrugged slightly with sorrow, he was disappointed in himself for not telling her last night.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Blossom asked curiously as she straitened in her seat.

Butch sighed. "It's not easy telling your best friend, who you've been trying to convince you have no feelings for, that you have feelings for them." Blossom nodded in understatement. She knew what it was like, after all, she told Brick she had feelings for him.

"I think you just need to find the right moment to tell her, and that moment wasn't in her bed last night." Butch laughed at her remark. He glanced down at the paper to read the next question and get on with the assignment.

"The next one, is tell them a personal secret."

Blossom smiled. "I want to be a teacher when I'm older. So I can teach kids not to make the same mistakes, someone to look up to, and to make my dad proud."

Butch smiled back. "I think you'd be a good teacher, mabey too strict, but hey, that's what the kids need." Blossom laughed along with him and shook her head.

"What's yours, and be honest!" Butch wasn't comfortable saying it to Blossom of all people, but he had a feeling he may aswell get it out now, or never. He began to twiddle his thumbs again.

"I worry that if I tell Buttercup how I feel, she'll stop talking to me." Butch answered. Blossom looked at him with a blank face. She sighed and put her arms on the table, leaning forward.

"Buttercup isn't like most girls, but you probibally know that. She isn't going to be happy when she finds out you lied about not having feelings for her, but if she has them back for you, it'll be fine. If you really like her, you'll just have to take the risk." Blossom replied. Butch thought about it, and realised it made perfect sence.

"I guess you're right. You would make a pretty kick-ass teacher." He laughed. Blossom smiled and the two got up to head back to class.

* * *

Bubbles and Brick sat outside the school, in the school grounds. They sat on their group's usual bench. Bubbles began to read over the questions, and had a feeling this would be a good assignment for everyone. She wanted to get to know these people more, and it seemed like everyone just needed an hour to do that.

"Embarrassing fact, go." Bubbles said.

Brick smirked. "I can't whistle."

Bubbles laughed a little. "Everyone can whistle!" She laughed more. Brick tried to whistle but failed, a lot. She shook her head laughing and rolled her eyes as he kept trying.

"Okay, so mabey you can't! Anyways, mine is, when I was like ten I had an imaginary friend." Brick raised both his eye brows and smiled wide. She did used to be the baby of the group, it wasn't much of a surprise that she had an imaginary friend.

"You don't still have one do you?" Brick joked.

Bubbles giggled. "Totally, he's sitting right beside you." She said sarcastically. They both laughed for a while before returning to the next question. Bubbles started to read it aloud.

"Okay, the next one is, tell them your biggest fear." Bubbles thought for a second. "I guess mine is that I'm not good enough." Brick raised his eyebrow.

"For what?"

"All of this. Your brother mostly. I mean, he went _crazy_ over me, I just don't think I'm good enough to be with someone that cares that much about me. I don't think I'm good enough to have all of you as friends, I always betray you like with Tyler and Maxine. My fear is not being good enough, that's all there is." Bubbles said, still smiling. It was funny how she could be saying something so meaningful and sad yet be smiling, it reminded him of Maxine.

Brick smiled. "You are good enough, Blue. Boomer couldn't find anyone better, and for Tyler and Maxine, their just mad and upset, but you're still good enough to be their friend, and I know one day you will again. Only a matter of time."

Bubbles grinned at him. "Thanks, so what's yours?"

"Commitment." Brick answered uncomfortably. "I have these commitment issues, and I decided to ignore them because I'm so desperately in love with Blossom. I still feel like it won't go anywhere, but I hope it will."

Bubbles frowned slightly at his answer. It must have been hard seeing her and Boomer falling in love so quickly, and Maxine and Brody moving in together, when he was feeling like he and Blossom had no future. Bubbles felt sorry for him.

"You and Bloss are definitely going somewhere, just being in love is like the biggest commitment." Bubbles replied. Brick nodded, realising what she was saying. He knew somewhere in the future he would be committed to someone, he just didn't know who at this time.

Bubbles looked down at the paper. "The last one is we have to share a personal secret. Mine is..I haven't actually said it yet, but I'm in love with your brother. Hopelessly and happily in love. Shh, don't tell." She grinned. Brick grinned back at her, happy with that answer.

"I won't, but you should. It would really make his day." Brick smiled.

"So tell me your secret, and it needs to be a really good one!" Bubbles laughed excited. She loved sharing secrets, but it always seemed better with someone you didn't know well. Brick's face went soft and serious, and Bubbles knew he was about to say something big.

Brick looked at her with a crucial and intense look in his eyes. "You recovered so fast because someone gave you a kidney transplant, and I know who it was."

Bubbles' eyes widened.

* * *

**Excitement, forgiving, understanding. Everything this chapter needed. Hope you all enjoyed it, and got to see a different side to each character, because that's what this chapter was all about!**

**Next Chapter - Bubbles finds out who pretty much saved her life, and it's not who she would have thought. Maxine tries to get Tyler to forgive Boomer and Bubbles. &Butch will try to get closer to Buttercup.**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	25. One Day I'm Your Hero

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for all the reviews! You're all angels!~**

**Chapter 25 - One day I'm your hero.**

**Last Chapter - Butch told Blossom he would tell Buttercup how he feels about her. Maxine told Boomer she was concerned about living with Brody. &Brick decided Bubbles needed to know how she recovered so quickly.**

* * *

Bubbles walked into Boomer's house. She knew he wasn't in, but she knew that Brick was. Just when she was going to ask who donated a kidney to her, the bell rang and they decided to leave it, but Bubbles needed to know. She owed her life to this person, and she just needed to understand why someone decided to risk their life to save hers.

She saw Brick lying on the couch, watching some movie about a guy in the war. Bubbles stepped closer towards him, and he noticed her. He looked up and didn't look surprised to see her. He sat up and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You know why." She walked over to him and sat down beside him. She turned to him with intensity and curiosity shown in her eyes. "I need to know, Brick. Whoever did this hasn't told me themself, and there has to be a reason for that."

Brick nodded in understanding. "He didn't want me to tell you."

"He?" Bubbles asked. That rules out Buttercup and Blossom. She got worried, as her mind raced to Tyler. Then again, it might not have been him. Bubbles couldn't wrap her head around it being any one else. What would poses someones mind to do that unless it was family or love?

"You have to realise something, Bubbles. When you were dying, everyone else was dying along with you. No one wanted to believe it was real, and we all just wanted it to end. Blossom ran away, Boomer went crazy and Buttercup was breaking down more than any of us." Brick said.

Bubbles felt sick to her stomach. She had never felt like she was good enough for these people, or that she belonged in this world, but without her..the world was crashing down. Bubbles was just as important as anyone else in this group.

"How did you find out who done it?" Bubbles asked curiously, wanting to save the big reveal of who it was until she understood more.

"I went to visit Dr Russell about Boomer's condition, and I saw him, who done it, with him. They were talking about you, and he looked so determined to get this all over with. To end all of it. Then I heard them talking about a kidney transplant, and he said he would do it. I tried to warn him of the consequences, but he was too determined to listen to it." Brick replied intensely.

Bubbles sighed. "Why did he do it?" She was trying to figure out who it was before she was told. The one things she didn't want to hear him say is that it was Tyler, so if she figured out it was him, she was going to leave before she had to hear it out loud.

"He done it because he noticed how bad things got. Boomer was insane. No one could handle seeing him like that. Blossom and Buttercup were in bits. Dr Russell said that the only thing that could get Boomer sane again was for you to wake up..so he made sure you did." Bubbles was close to tears. She knew that things got bad when she was dying, but she had no idea how much.

"I don't want to know who it was." Bubbles decided. Brick raised his eyebrow, knowing that she was lying, on some level. He narrowed his eyes quizzically at her.

"It wasn't Tyler." Brick stated. Bubbles gasped in shock and relief, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. She couldn't handle the pain of having left him just after he saved her life. Bubbles furrowed her brows and turned to Brick.

"Wait..if it wasn't Tyler.." She stopped. There was only two options left, technically three if Brick was just being extremely secretive in hiding that it was him.

Brick sighed. "Bubbles, isn't it obvious? I think you know who wanted to protect us all more than anyone." He looked down at the ground. Bubbles thought for a second and gasped.

Bubbles' eyes grew wide. "Brick, was it.."

_Isn't it obvious?_

* * *

Maxine saw Tyler waiting for her by the park entrance. She slowly made her way over to him, hiding the fact that she was not alone. She told Boomer to stay there for a few seconds while she talked to Tyler. She smiled at him as he noticed her.

He greeted her with a hug. "Hey, Maxy. What was so important that I had to meet you right away?"

"We need to talk." Maxine took a deep breath. "I can't be your sister and your mother, you need to start making your own decisions. There's someone you need to talk to, Ty. He might be the only one that can get you back to being the amazing guy we've all come to love."

Tyler knew where she was going with this and narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Maxine stepped aside so he could see Boomer standing there, a little further away from them. Maxine sighed and took Tyler's hand.

"Do it for me." She pleaded. Tyler tore his angry eyes away from Boomer to look at Maxine. He sighed deeply and shrugged. Maxine smiled and walked over to Boomer.

"I'll leave you two to talk." She said before walking away. Boomer glanced at Tyler, who didn't look pleased to see him. He walked over to Tyler slowly, and looked at him awkwardly.

Tyler met his stare. "Come to apologize?"

"No." Boomer replied. "I've done enough apologizing to someone who isn't going to accept it. You're my best friend, and I don't care if I'm not yours anymore, but those years that we were best friends means something to me. I can't help who I fall in love with, and neither can Bubbles, or you. The only thing we can blame is the fact that we all fell in love with each other, minus me and you of course." Boomer joked.

Tyler chuckled, but still his stare was mean. "It's pretty fucked up, all of it. I don't care that you and Bubbles love each other, I still love her, but life goes on. I just don't think I can trust either of you after you went around behind my back. You made a fool out of me, and while you two are both happy and in love, I'm the one that has to suffer."

Boomer frowned. "That's not what we wanted."

"Then what did you want?" Tyler demanded his answer. His face remained blank, but he was still trying to come to a common ground somewhere. He wanted clarity, which is something him and Bubbles never got.

"We wanted to be happy, with each other. We wanted you to understand that, but Bubbles told me not to tell people about us, because she wanted to tell you at the right time so it wouldn't turn out like this. That's why we did what we did. All we wanted was you to be our friend, our best friend, the way it should have been." Boomer spoke softly.

Tyler nodded, understanding what he was saying. I guess he finally got his clarity. Boomer sighed, feeling relief for finally getting his word in.

"I am happy for you both, I want Bubbles to be happy, even if it isn't with me. I just can't do what you all want, for me to go back to person Bubbles made me. How can I be that way just to end up heartbroken again?" Tyler asked.

"One day you'll find someone that you just know you're going to be with forever, like Max and Brody. They wouldn't dream of being with any one else, Bubbles just wasn't that person for you. Just please forgive us, and be that person again. Be my best friend again." Boomer pleaded.

Tyler's expression softened. "Okay, Boomer. Just don't give me a reason not to trust you again, and we'll be just fine." Boomer nodded and hugged him.

Maxine watched from afar with a smile on her face, finally getting her own clarity.

* * *

_When are you going to tell her? Blossom. X_

Butch looked down at his phone and took a deep breath. He still hadn't figured out what words to say to Buttercup about his feelings. It wasn't everyday he told a girl he had deep feelings for her, in fact he never had, because she was the first girl he ever had feelings for.

All of his other girlfriends where just fun, and it was exciting, but there was no feelings there. The thing that made him so sure about liking Buttercup was that they weren't dating, and he still got that feeling of butterflies and the same excitement he had with his past girlfriends.

"What does that text say, seems pretty important for you to be staring at it for five minutes." Buttercup said, glancing at him from the floor. The were sitting at the skatepark, they had been for a couple hours.

"It's not important." Butch said before putting the phone back in the pocket of his black hoodie. Buttercup shrugged and went back to skimming through the music on her iPod. Butch looked at her, trying to find the words, but none coming to mind.

Buttercup shivered, not surprisingly. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts, and today was one of the only cold days in Townsville. Usually it was hot all the time, but the weather decided to mix things up today.

Butch walked over to her and took his hoodie off. He handed it to her, causing Buttercup to look up from her iPod and glance at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Take it, I'm not cold." He lied. He was freezing. Buttercup smiled and took the hoodie, and put it on, feeling the heat. Butch sat down beside her and stretched his legs out. Buttercup turned to him.

"Thanks, Butchy boy." She smirked as his nickname rolled of her tongue. She loved calling him that, and weirdly enough, she liked when he called her 'crazy girl' it fitted her perfectly.

Butch smiled. "It's nothing."

"So, yesterday, how the the assignment go? Did Bloss bore the hell out of you?" She laughed. Butch smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Nope, it was pretty fun. We talked about a lot."

"Like what?" Buttercup pushed.

Butch stiffened. "Nothing important, just that she wants to be a teacher and that I..want to be a boxer. That's it really." He lied, again. Buttercup smiled at him.

"I think it was a pretty kick-ass assignment, I got to know Brody better. I see why you guys are best friends, he's a pretty good guy." Butch nodded.

"Well, he isn't as awesome as my other best friend." Butch smiled. Buttercup laughed and agreed with that statement. She hugged the oversized hoodie over her body and looked down at the ground. Butch took a breath, his mind crawling back to the text from Blossom. He had to tell her, eventually.

* * *

Bubbles saw him sitting there. Her eyes lit up, but she didn't know what to say to him. She was starting to think that Brick was being far too secretive and it was him that done it, then she managed to work out who done it without him even telling her. There was only one person who would risk anything to end the drama.

He hadn't noticed her yet, and she was still walking towards him. Luckily he was alone. It would make this easier, but even so this wouldn't be easy. She didn't know if she should thank him or smack him for risking his own life.

"I know you saved my life." Bubbles spoke strongly.

His eyes darted over to her. For a few seconds neither of them moved, neither of them spoke, it was just silence. Bubbles' expression softened when she saw the look in his eyes. There was no regret, just shock that she knew.

"Brick." He muttered.

Bubbles laughed bitterly. "I don't get it, we've hardly spoken two words to each other and you're risking your life for mine, what the hell were you thinking!?" She yelled desperately, needing answers, some that even Brick couldn't provide.

"Most people would say thanks." He looked away from her. Bubbles scoffed and walked closer to him, ready to smack some sence into him. She shook her head.

"I'm not like most people." She spoke. "Didn't you even care that you could die because of this!? If you get into an accident..you're dead, and I'll blame myself for the rest of my life because you done it to save me."

His eyes shut tightly as her words sunk in. He opened them again and fixed them on Bubbles, who was standing there with her arms crossed. He sighed and bit his lip.

"I_ had_ to, okay! Boomer was crazy, Blossom disappeared, Buttercup was intoxicated every night and Maxine..she was horrified at the thought of her other best friend dying." Bubbles took a sharp breath and looked away from him.

She scoffed. "Me dying would have been better than you dying for me."

"Not to me." He shook his head. "There was a 10 percent chance of you surviving, but now you're alive and there's still a 50 percent chance of me living. So, I'm sorry if you think what I done wasn't for the best, because to me it was."

He didn't want to argue with her anymore, so he did what he did best, he walked away. Bubbles coughed out a short gasp at what he said. She ran both her hands through her hair and watched him go.

* * *

Buttercup sat in her room with music playing loud in the background. She had been thinking a lot lately. Music was the only thing that calmed her mind and put it at ease. She wished Butch was here, doing his silly dance moves and calling her 'crazy girl', just making things fun.

She looked down at her phone at the picture that was her background. It was a picture of her and Butch. She was sitting on her bed in the picture aswell, and Butch was beside her. He had his arm around her shoulder and making a funny face, and Buttercup was smiling happily. She smiled at the picture, remembering that day perfectly.

One particular memory came to mind..

_Flashback;_

_"I've never seen this side of you, Buttercup. It's weird. You're the strongest girl I know, and it freaks the hell out of me to see you like this." Butch said, showing another side of him aswell. Buttercup just looked at him and smiled._

_"Shut up, I didn't act like this until you strolled back into my life. I don't fucking know, it's like when I'm with you my wall comes down. I don't like it, but whatever." She shrugged._

_Butch stood up and held his hand out towards her. Buttercup furrowed her brows as she looked at his hand. She looked up at him and tilted her head slightly, her eyes narrowing._

_"What are you doing?" She asked._

_"For once, can we just forget everything that's going on and have fun. You know it's what Bubbles would want, so come on, dance with me, crazy girl." He smirked. Buttercup laughed and took his hand, letting him pull her up from her comfortable seat on the couch._

_As soon as she was up, Butch brought her hand up and spun her around. He started dancing in the funny way that made Buttercup smile whenever she saw it. She danced too, letting the words of the song overcome her, and for once she felt like there was someone to help her find her way._

_"You really can't dance." Buttercup laughed._

_"I actually can, I just dance like an idiot because it makes you smile." He smiled at her and started dancing even funnier than before. Buttercup laughed again, uncontrollably._

_"You just love making me smile, don't you, Butchy boy." She said, remembering his words when he told her why he let her win the fight. Butch nodded and twirled her around again. He pulled her body into his and dipped her._

_She looked up at him and grinned, for once forgetting that their world was collapsing around them. She felt like she could do anything with Butch around, she could overcome every obstical._

Buttercup put her phone down and closed her eyes, thinking of all the times he had helped her smile when she was close to tears. What was going on with her? One minute she hated him then the next she couldn't live without him. I guess that's what best friends are for.

Her eyes trailed back to her phone, and she glanced at the picture, her smile gone.

"You okay?" Blossom.

Buttercup looked over to the door to see Blossom standing there, her arms crossed under her chest and a small, very small, smile on her face. Buttercup nodded, but Blossom wasn't sure she was. She sat down beside Buttercup.

"If you have something you need to tell someone, I'm here." Blossom said, hoping she would say what was on her mind. Buttercup wanted so badly to be able to talk to Blossom when she was upset, but she only felt comfortable doing it around Butch. Still, there was a first for everything.

"When me and Brody were doing the assignment, I told him that my personal secret was that I want to be in love. Sounds nothing like me right? I'm changing so much everyday, and it's freaking the hell out of me, sis." Buttercup said loudly in frustration. Blossom smiled at her.

"That's not a bad thing, Buttercup. I think you'll find love. One day." Buttercup nodded and sighed.

"One day." She repeated.

* * *

Brody walked into his room to find Maxine sitting on their bed, staring at the wall. She noticed he was there, but she was still looking at the wall. Brody walked over and sat down beside her, and put his arm around her. She turned her head to look at him, and her eyes were fixed on his.

"What's wrong?" He knew her too well.

Maxine sighed. "I told Boomer something during the assignment, something I should have told you instead of him." Brody raised his eyebrow at her and held her tightly.

"Go on."

"I think that us living together will affect our relationship." Brody frowned. "We're so young, and because of what happened with my adoption, you thought us living together would be the best thing for me. I just think once we realise how fast we've moved, it'll end. We'll end." Maxine looked down, blinking away tears that willed to fall.

Brody bit his lip. "Max, I wanted you to live with me because I love you. We're sixteen, and we've been dating for a year and a half, so living together was a huge step, but it was the right one. I think it's the best thing for us. We get to know each other more, and learn new things. I'm excited to get to know the person I love, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It's just..I don't want to rush things only to regret it." Now she was crying. Brody held her even tighter and forced her to look at him. His frown was replaced by a sad smile.

"You told me the most important thing to you was family, well _you're_ my family now. I want to be with you forever. I want you to call yourself Maxine McKane on day, and I never want to not be living with you again. I'll prove to you that us living together isn't bad for our relationship, I'll prove that it's the best thing for it."

Maxine nodded slowly and pulled him in for a kiss. Brody knew she would be worried about this, but he wasn't. Love does make people do crazy things, but it's always a good type of crazy.

"I love you." Maxine snuggled into him.

"Not as much as I love you." He wrapped his arms around her. They lay in the bed without a sound, their bed. Maxine frowned, knowing that one day she might regret this, but until then, they would make it work.

One day, she'd realise how much she needed this.

* * *

The sun was shining once again in Townsville. The rain had cleared and the cold was gone. Bubbles needed to get some air and clear her head, but she was finding it harder after talking to him. She realised it may have been for the best, but he could still die.

She also realised something unrelated to her kidney transplant, and decided to take care of it. Her feet paced as she saw her sister's best friend. She knew what she was going to say, every word.

Bubbles sat down beside Butch on the edge of the ramp of the skatepark. He was alone. Buttercup had to leave to meet Maxine, and he needed to think. Bubbles turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Look, I know you like Buttercup." She said in a quiet voice. Butch turned to her and raised his eyebrow, not expecting her to say that. He chuckled slightly and shrugged.

"That obvious, huh?"

Bubbles laughed. "Too obvious. I can talk to her if you want?"

"No, that's okay." He sighed. "Thanks, but I think it's something I need to do."

She nodded in understanding. He was holding his hoodie in his hands, Buttercup had given him it back before she left. He didn't even put it back on. He just held it tightly in his hands. It reminded him of her, she wore it a lot.

Bubbles bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs. "Why did you really do it? Did you do it so Buttercup would be happy again?"

"I didn't just do it for her, I done it so my brother would get better and get his happy ending, but I don't think I'll get mine." Butch sighed and look down at the ground beneath him. Bubbles frowned and shook her head.

Told you it was obvious.

"You want to know the truth?" Butch looked at her. "Buttercup might have been sad when I was dying, but you're the one that got her through it. She's never been happier than she is when you're around. You didn't just save my life, you saved hers. You're a hero."

Butch smiled uncontrollably, but still felt like it wouldn't work for them. Buttercup had made it perfectly clear that they were best friends, and that was how it was to be, how could she change her mind just like that?

"The hero ends up being the one that dies in the end, alone." Butch frowned.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "The hero is the one that gets the girl." Butch turned to her and smiled. They had never really spoken before apart from an hour ago, but Bubbles felt like they could be great friends, she literally had a part of him inside her, and she wanted nothing more than for Buttercup to be with him.

"How did you tell Boomer how you felt about him?" Butch asked curiously.

"Well, I walked into his hospital room, and I told him that it was always him. I told him how guilty I felt about liking him, but I couldn't help it. It went pretty well after that." She laughed. Butch chuckled and nodded. He thought about saying something like that to Buttercup, but it just didn't feel like..them.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Mabey I just need the right time, and the words will just come out."

Bubbles nodded. "Seems like the right idea." She stood up and turned to Butch, a look of gratitude in her eyes. She smiled brightly as she always does.

"Hey, Butch. Take it easy okay? No more drinking every night, you need be careful. Thank you for saving my life, and for saving Boomer's aswell. You really are a _hero_, Butch Jojo, and you'll get the girl. One day." She said before walking away.

Butch held the hoodie tighter and smiled down at it.

"One day." He repeated.

* * *

**So I tried to confuse you all by making you think it was all of them at one point, but did anyone know who it was? This won't be the end of this story, because someone important is going to find out that Butch done it:)**

**I keep feeling like I'm pulling Butch and Buttercup out of character, so I'm going to try and bring them back, it's just hard to write them sometimes. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter - Blossom and Bubbles plot to get Butch to confess his feelings. It's Brick and Blossom's anniversary. &Maxine and Bubbles try to sort things out.**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	26. You're My Favourite Type Of Crazy

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for all the reviews! You're all angels!~**

**Chapter 26 - You're my favorite type of crazy**

**Last Chapter - Bubbles found out that it was Butch who donated the kidney, and he done it for Boomer and Buttercup. Maxine started to doubt living with Brody even more. Tyler forgave Boomer. &Butch decided he would tell Buttercup about his feelings for her, soon.**

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?" Blossom asked, excited. Bubbles smirked in a cute yet devious way and showed Blossom her blue note-pad. She had carefully laid out a full-proof plan to get Butch to admit his feelings for Buttercup, tonight. Blossom smiled as she began to read.

"Phase one; Invite Butch to stay." Bubbles handed Blossom her phone, and she began to text a message to Butch, inviting him over. After she sent it, she put it down beside her and waiting for a reply. A few minutes passed, and Blossom's phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled at the name across the screen read, Butch Jojo.

_Can't Buttercup ask me herself? Whatever, I'll be there, Bloss. X_

The girls smiled and laughed as phase on was complete. Blossom picked up the bright blue note-pad that sat in front of them and went on to read the next one.

"Phase two; Blossom stays at Brick's, and I stay at Maxine and Brody's." Blossom read aloud. Bubbles nodded grinning. This way it wouldn't look suspicious, because they both weren't staying in the same place. Bubbles had already cleared it with Brody, and she had got Brick in on her plan and made him promise not to mention anything.

"Also, I know today is yours and Brick's anniversary, so I thought you staying with him would add a nice touch and wouldn't be suspicious." Bubbles beamed. Blossom had almost forgot that today was hers and Brick's two month anniversary. At least she could spent the whole night with him.

Blossom began to read the next one. "Phase three; Let the rest work for itself."

Bubbles grinned. "Yup, if you leave two irresistable forces alone in a house, it's only a matter of time before something happens. We just have to make sure Butch doesn't suspect anything, because if he does, he'll freak out and leave."

"Good point." Blossom paused. "By the way, I wanted to ask, how are you feeling? I know sometimes kidney transplants can go wrong and there can be complications and-"

"Okay, stop right there." Bubbles cut her off. "First of all, I'm fine, you need to get off those sites and stop worrying. Second, how do you even know about the transplant?"

Blossom sighed. "Dr Russell told me, okay. I had a feeling you would know by now. Just tell me if you start to feel wierd, because there can be problems with these things."

Bubbles frowned at her sister. She worried far too much. Truth is, Bubbles hadn't even thought about the complications, she was just happy to be alive. She was more worried about how this could cause complications for Butch, not just her.

"I'm fine, Bloss. I'm alive, and healthy. This is in the past, okay. Just worry about yourself now, I need you and Buttercup to move on. I have." Bubbles smiled. Blossom nodded reluctantly. She was still concerned that this seemed to easy, like it all worked out. Nothing was ever this easy.

"So, do you know who donated?" Blossom asked in curiosity.

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, it wasn't Brick." Blossom sighed in relief. She had been so worried that Brick had done it, and for her, she would never forgive herself if something happened to him.

"Thank god." Blossom smiled. "But if it wasn't him then who was it?"

"Let's just say it's someone I never would have expected, but they did it for a good reason, so that's all that matters." Bubbles sported a small smile. Blossom seemed happy with that answer, but she was still curious.

They stopped talking when Buttercup walked into the room. Luckily she hadn't heard their conversation. Blossom and Bubbles smiled at her widely, making Buttercup raise her eyebrow with her eye narrowed.

"Butch is coming over." Blossom said.

Buttercup raised her eyebrow. "I didn't ask him to come over?"

"I guess he just wanted to see you." Bubbles grinned slyly. Buttercup shrugged but smiled and walked out of the room. Blossom and Bubbles laughed and high-fived each other.

Phase one complete.

* * *

Buttercup was in her room, getting changed. She decided on wearing a black shirt and green shorts. She was always simple with what she wore, she wasn't into belts and heels like Bubbles. Buttercup wandered over to the window and saw Butch making his way over. She smiled and walked over to her bed, knowing he would just let himself in. Then she had an idea.

When Butch walked into her room, he couldn't see her. He raised his eyebrow and looked about, only to feel something pounce. Buttercup jumped on Butch's back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed at his startled posture and shocked expression.

She jumped back down. "Hello, best friend."

"You scared the crap out of me, Butters!" He exclaimed. Buttercup laughed hysterically and smirked at him. Butch rolled his eyes but smiled. Butch glanced at her, admiring how simple she was dressed yet how amazing she looked. Buttercup noticed him staring and walked past him before it seemed like he was leering.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Butch asked curiously.

Buttercup shrugged. "No idea, it looks like it's just us though. Blossom went to yours to see Brick, it's their anniversary or something, and Bubbles is with Max and Brody."

Butch narrowed his eyes as Buttercup walked out. He shook his head and his face stayed blank. It didn't take much to catch onto their little plan. He knew just how devious those Utonium girls could be.

"How much should I bet myself this was Bubbles' idea." He muttered to himself before following Buttercup who had left the room. He followed her into the living room. She jumped on the couch and waved a game controller in his face.

"Ready to lose to a girl?" Buttercup mocked with a smirk.

Butch smirked back. "Whoever said that you were a girl?"

Buttercup's mouth fell open and she jabbed him in the side with her elbow. Butch laughed and grabbed the other controller. He was mad that Buttercup's sisters were plotting to make him reveal his feelings tonight, but he was just too happy to be spending time with Buttercup to ever care anymore.

"You're going down, crazy girl." Butch said.

"Bring it on." She paused. "Crazy boy."

They smirked.

* * *

Bubbles walked into Brody and Maxine's house. She was still unsure on why Maxine had allowed it, Bubbles was sure that Maxine still hated her. Boomer told her that she apologized, but that was to him, not to Bubbles.

She noticed Brody trying to work out how to use the vacuum cleaner, and Maxine was folding the laundry. Bubbles smiled, this was what it was like when you lived with someone you love. She wondered if one day she and Boomer would live together.

"Hi guys." Bubbles said in a quiet voice. Brody smiled at her before giving up on the vacuum cleaner. Maxine glanced at her and sported a small smile before returning to the laundry.

"So, why did you want to stay tonight?" Brody asked curiously. He figured if she wanted to get out of the house she would stay with Boomer.

Bubbles walked over. "Me and Blossom both needed to get out of the house tonight, I'll fill you in later." Maxine strolled past her and grabbed the vacuum cleaner before crossing her arms and glaring at Brody.

"I'm not the house maid, don't you know how to work a vacuum?" Maxine asked him.

"How about you use that thing, and I'll fold the clothes." Brody smiled and walked over to the basket. Bubbles laughed at their banter. For the past few days they had been really trying to make living together work, but even Bubbles knew that Maxine still had her doubts.

Maxine turned to Bubbles. "Hey, I'm sorry about arguing with you. I just needed to be on Ty's side for once. I really hope he can forgive you like he forgave Boomer."

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, me too. It's good to have you back, best friend." Maxine grinned and hugged Bubbles. Brody watched them and smiled before returning to the laundry, that he wasn't folding properly. Maxine noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Brody, you're useless." Maxine groaned before walking over and pulling the shirt away from him.

"Wasn't what you were saying last night." He muttered quietly. Maxine narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, ready to argue. Brody held his hands up in defeat before sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

Maxine sighed deeply, trying to remember why she was still doing this. She looked at him, and his words from the other night entered her head. He might not act like it, but he was trying so hard to make this work, Maxine just wasn't trying as hard. Bubbles noticed this too.

"I can fold the laundry." Bubbles laughed and stood beside Maxine. She stared to fold the clothes, and Maxine smiled at her in gratitude. They were both glad that they were friends again, if it wasn't for Brick, she would be Maxine's best friend. Bubbles just hoped that the next time she saw Tyler, he would feel the same as Maxine.

* * *

Blossom and Brick lay on the couch. They were watching some movie about two runaways falling in love, Blossom's choice of course. Brick hated these movies, but when he was watching them with Blossom he didn't seem to mind. He just enjoyed spending time with her.

She lay in his arms, smiling as the two main characters on the movie professed their love for each other. It made Blossom think of how her and Brick came to be in love. She turned her head up to look at Brick, and curiosity took over her.

"When did you realise you were in love with me?" She asked. Brick looked down at her and a small smile tugged at his lips. He figured one day she would ask this question.

"It was that day we were at the beach, when everyone had left and it was just us. We had been dating for a while, and you were falling asleep. I looked down at you and then in that moment, I couldn't image not having any more of those days, and those moments, when it was just us and we were happy. Then I realised, I was in love." Brick explained, making Blossom's smile wider.

She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Her head then lay down on his chest, and she too couldn't image not being with him. Brick tightened his grip on her waist and rested his head on hers. They didn't want to move. It was just perfect.

"You're too cute." Blossom said as her hand gripped his shirt. He smiled and chuckled happily. The movie was coming to an end, and they both started to get tired. Blossom didn't want to sleep though, she wanted to get the most out of their anniversary.

"I almost forgot, I got you something." Brick said as she reached over the arm of the couch and pulled something up from underneath the table beside the couch. It was a present, not wrapped, he didn't have enough time. He handed Blossom the small black box and waited for her to open it.

Blossom looked at him skeptically. "I thought we said no presents."

"I changed my mind." Brick shrugged.

"Good, because I got you one too." She grinned and pulled a larger box out of her bag. She passed it to Brick and sat up, sitting with her legs crossed beside him on the couch. Brick raised his eyebrow, wondering what it was.

He opened it and smiled at what he saw in the box. It was just like the hat he used to wear, the one that Blossom stole from him. He could tell it wasn't the exact same one thought, because this hat was a darker shade of red and had two B's on the strap at the back.

"This is awesome, thanks." He chuckled and put it on his head. She smiled at him and fixed it so it looked better. She admired the look of it and grinned.

"You always did look so much more handsome with a hat." Blossom smirked. Brick laughed and kissed her in gratitude. This kiss was longer than the last one, and much more passionate.

Blossom opened hers next. She gasped as she pulled out the bracelet that was inside. It was stirling silver, and it was covered in diamonds. They went in a pattern; Red, pink, red, pink. Blossom looked at the clasp and underneath there was two small words that read; Love, Brick.

She looked at Brick with wide eyes. "I can't believe you got me this, it must have cost you a fortune. Why couldn't you have made another scrap-book!"

"Bubbles warned me never to get you jewelry, but I saw it and couldn't resist." Brick laughed and took the bracelet. He carefully placed it around Blossom's wrist. Blossom looked down at it and smiled.

"I love it, and I love you." She said before kissing him on the cheek. Brick grinned and pulled her into him. They lay back down and Blossom had an idea. She reached for her phone and brought it a little way away from their faces.

"What are you doing?" Brick asked curiously.

"I have faith in us, so to prove it, I'm taking a picture of us on every one of our anniversaries, so that on our one year anniversary, we can make an even better scrapbook to remember each one." Brick smiled at her idea.

Brick put his arm around her and smiled for the camera, and Blossom put one of her arms around the front of his chest so that the bracelet would be showing in the picture. She placed a small kiss on Brick's cheek and clicked the button to take the picture.

She brought the phone back down and they looked at the picture, it was perfect. Brick and Blossom looked up from the phone and into each other's eyes. Blossom put her hand on his cheek and for the first time, they both felt like there was a future there.

"Am I invisible? I've been sitting here the whole time."

Brick and Blossom looked over to the other couch and saw Boomer sitting there with his arms crossed. They tried not to, but they burst into laughter. They had forgotten that he was there. Boomer rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to text Bubbles.

Blossom grinned. "I'm _never_ leaving this couch."

"Good." Brick chuckled before kissing her again.

* * *

Buttercup sat on her bed alone, listening to the pounding music. Butch was in the shower. Somehow a friendly yet competitive game of racing turned into a full out battle. Literally. It seemed they couldn't have a friendly game, it always ended with them fighting physically. She didn't mind though, that was just what they did.

She decided to be nosey. Butch's phone was sitting on the bed beside her, and she couldn't resist. Hey, he snooped through her phone once at the training camp, he couldn't complain. Buttercup smiled at the picture that popped up on the screen of his phone.

His display picture was them. In this picture, Butch was smiling brightly while holding Buttercup on his back. She was clinging to him for dear life and smirking rather than smiling. She remembered that day. Boomer had taken the picture.

Brick.

A text from Brick popped up, and she decided to read it. She assumed it couldn't be that important. Her eyes trailed the message and then grew wide. She couldn't believe what she had just read.

_Butch, don't drink tonight, you need to be careful after donating the kidney to Bubbles. Just watch yourself, man. Brick._

A million emotions raced through Buttercup's head. She was shocked, she was upset, she was angry, more importantly, she was scared. Buttercup heard footsteps, and knew Butch was coming back through. She didn't even bother to drop the phone, she just stared at it blankly. She had read over it so many times now, that the text was imprinted in her mind.

"Why do you have my phone?" Buttercup's eyes shot over to the door where Butch stood. He was fully dressed in his grey cotton trackies and his green shirt. His hair was slightly damp from the shower, making it look even more spiky than before. He didn't look angry, he just looked curious.

Buttercup's eye twitched. "You're such an idiot."

"You tell me that every day, Butters. Why am I an idiot today?" He smirked, but the smirk faded when he noticed the pissed off expression she was sporting. His heart began to race as he glared at the phone held tightly in her hands.

Oh, crap.

"WHAT THE_ FUCK_ WHERE YOU THINKING!?" Butch's phone went flying towards him. Buttercup pounced on her feet and was now standing in front of him. Her arms were held out and her fists were tightened, ready to attack. Butch was ready to run, but Buttercup wouldn't allow it.

Butch held his hands up in defence. "So, I'm guessing you know now.."

"Yes, I fucking know!" Buttercup screamed. "Now, I'll repeat. What the _fuck_ where you thinking!"

This wasn't good. Buttercup had managed to swear three times in 25 seconds. Butch may as well be dead, because if not, he's about to be. Butch widened his eyes, ready to be murdered.

"I wasn't thinking, I just done it!" Butch said in his defence. Buttercup crossed her arms, not amused. He saw the look in her eyes, for once she wasn't even trying to hide her emotions, they were all there.

"How could you have done something so stupid without even telling me!?"

"Oh, so saving your sisters life was stupid?" Butch shot back.

Buttercup scoffed. "You don't realise how serious this is. You could have died, Butch." She cried. "I don't want you to die! If it hadn't been for you I would still be a wreck. I need you here."

Butch opened his mouth to shoot something back, but he stopped. Her last sentence burned in his mind, and he tried desperately not to smile, this really wasn't the time. Butch narrowed his eyes.

"You need me?" He asked in glee.

Buttercup was livid. "Of course! Did you really think that risking your own life was doing any good. I can't live without either of my sisters, but I can't live without you either. You're my best friend, Butch! I don't want to fucking lose you."

_I don't want to lose you._

_I can't live without you._

_Best friend._

_Friend._

Butch frowned at her words. He thought that doing this would make Buttercup happy, because she had her sister back, but he didn't even think about how bad she would feel if he had died. If he does die. He wasn't thinking, now he was paying that price. It didn't matter to him, Buttercup was happy when Bubbles woke up and Boomer was sane. He regretted nothing.

"I done it for you!" He yelled in his deep voice. Buttercup gasped in a shocked way and took a step back, her mind was racing. Her eyes were fixed on the space beside him, she didn't dare to look him in the eye. Her breathing was out of control, and a million thoughts were racing through her head.

"Why the hell would you do that!?" She screamed desperately. Her eyes finally met with his. Butch didn't know how to explain what he done without also telling her how he felt about her. How long could he keep this in when he wanted to get it out so badly?

Butch ran both his hands through his rough black hair. "You were a fucking mess, Buttercup. I couldn't stand seeing you like that. You cried on my shoulder every night and drank your body weight in alcohol, if you had kept it up you would have been the one in the hospital bed!"

Buttercup's mouth fell open. "That night, I told you that you should go home and get changed. You took hours, and when you came back you wouldn't even touch a drink. It was because you were at the fucking hospital! Why didn't you tell me!?"

She was screaming in his face now. Butch was so used to this he almost expected it to happen at that exact moment. He looked in her bright green eyes that were close to tears. Butch shut his eyes tightly, wanting this all to be a dream.

"I couldn't have you and Boomer suffering because of it. I needed to make it all stop. That was the only way!" He screamed back. Buttercup scoffed and shook her head fiercely.

"They could have found another donor, someone we didn't know, not you!" She cried.

Butch sighed. "She didn't have that long left. Don't you get it? If I hadn't donated when I did, she would have died! Then you would drink yourself to death and my brother would spent the rest of his life as a mental patient. I had to do it!"

Buttercup didn't speak, she just let his words sink in. She didn't realise how close things were to falling apart. Butch took a step towards her and reached his hand out and rested it on her shoulder. She flinched as his hand set on her. Buttercup looked up at him and couldn't find words to say or scream.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I should have told you when I had the chance. There's something else I should have told you when I had the chance.."

Her eyebrow raised curiously at his words. She noticed his face tense and his body grow stiff. Buttercup didn't know what he was about to say, but she was worried it would be even worse than finding out what he had done for her sister.

"Buttercup..I.." Butch stopped. His mind hit a blank, and no words were coming. Buttercup waited patiently for what he had to say, but he knew he couldn't say it.

She looked away. "I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"What?" Butch asked in despair. "Why?"

Buttercup looked up at him. "Because.." Before she had a chance to say anything else, Butch's lips crashed down on hers. He took Buttercup by surprise, but to his own surprise, she didn't pull away. Buttercup couldn't hear the music that was pounding in the back ground, or anything else.

She was stood perfectly still, as was Butch. Everything else disappeared and it was just them. Buttercup let herself get caught up in the moment, like she always did with him, and snaked her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Buttercup muttered against his lips. Butch ignored her and continued kissing her. He had waited for this moment for so long. Their third kiss, but one that Buttercup hadn't broken as soon as it started.

Buttercup finally pulled away and looked at him. "Butch, you said you don't have feelings for me..where you lying?" Buttercup asked, more like demanded. She needed to know right now before she let the moment take over her again.

He looked away. "Who can tell these days-"

"Where you lying?" She pressed, interrupting him. Butch looked into her demanding eyes, and he knew this was the moment that would make or break their relationship. He couldn't lie to her again.

"Yes." Buttercup coughed out a gasp. "Look, I'm sorry! I just couldn't risk you never talking to me again. I like you, okay? I have for a while now. I just thought that if I pretended that I didn't and I spent more time with you, you'd start to like me back."

Buttercup's eyes grew. "You can't just do that, Butch! It's like everyone else seems to know about all these feelings you have and all these sacrifices you make for me, everyone except me!"

Butch's expression stayed strong. "Tell me you _don't_ have feelings for me. Right now, tell me."

"I.." She paused.

"I'm not the only one that's hiding something!" He screamed at her. Buttercup's frown turned into a scowl, and it a second he was thrown out of her room. He stood outside her door with an angry expression, and Buttercup was fuming.

"You're fucking crazy!" Buttercup slammed her bedroom door shut. She fell with her back against the door as the loud music pierced her ears. Her eyes darted to the spot of the door beside her, and she felt herself drag herself off of the door. She spun around and opened the door.

Butch was still standing there. His eyes fixed on hers and his expression was soft. Buttercup tilted her head and frowned at him. Seconds of standing perfectly still and saying nothing passed, and Butch decided to take action. He moved forward and seized her lips. Buttercup arms wrapped around his neck and they moved backwards as they kissed.

Her body slammed against the wall, but she didn't feel any pain. The only thing she could feel was his soft lips moving in sync with hers. She felt free. He felt alive. The music was pulsating throughout the room, and suddenly every lyric was about them. Buttercup's body slammed against his as she spun them around and thrashed him against the wall, taking full control.

She found it a great stress release, being able to throw him against a wall without expecting him to fight back. Butch couldn't feel even the slightest amount of pain or distress. He was too happy to feel any negative emotions right now.

Buttercup pulled away and looked him in the eye. There was only a second of pure silence before the trashed at each other again. She pulled him by the shirt and dragged him away from the wall only to throw him back against it. It felt good to get the anger out in a way where she knew she was always in control, and he wouldn't be fighting back any time soon. Still, she felt herself getting less aggressive as her happiness took over.

He was kissing her, and for once, she didn't mind.

* * *

**Wow, after chapters of build up, it felt good to finally give them a good scene where Buttercup wasn't yelling at him for kissing her. Tell me what you think!**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	27. I Want You But You Need Me

**Townsville High**

**~Slight spoiler; I'm introducing a new character to the group in this chapter, not really new but you'll see. Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 27 - I want you but you need me.**

**Last Chapter - Blossom and Brick had a romantic anniversary. Maxine and Brody struggled with living together, and she finally forgave Bubbles. &Butch admitted his feelings for Buttercup.**

_**Previously;**_

_**"You're fucking crazy!" Buttercup slammed her bedroom door shut. She fell with her back against the door as the loud music pierced her ears. Her eyes darted to the spot of the door beside her, and she felt herself drag herself off of the door. She spun around and opened the door.**_

_**Butch was still standing there. His eyes fixed on hers and his expression was soft. Buttercup tilted her head and frowned at him. Seconds of standing perfectly still and saying nothing passed, and Butch decided to take action. He moved forward and seized her lips. Buttercup arms wrapped around his neck and they moved backwards as they kissed.**_

_**Her body slammed against the wall, but she didn't feel any pain. The only thing she could feel was his soft lips moving in sync with hers. She felt free. He felt alive. The music was pulsating throughout the room, and suddenly every lyric was about them. Buttercup's body slammed against his as she spun them around and thrashed him against the wall, taking full control.**_

_**She found it a great stress release, being able to throw him against a wall without expecting him to fight back. Butch couldn't feel even the slightest amount of pain or distress. He was too happy to feel any negative emotions right now.**_

_**Buttercup pulled away and looked him in the eye. There was only a second of pure silence before the trashed at each other again. She pulled him by the shirt and dragged him away from the wall only to throw him back against it. It felt good to get the anger out in a way where she knew she was always in control, and he wouldn't be fighting back any time soon. Still, she felt herself getting less aggressive as her happiness took over.**_

_**He was kissing her, and for once, she didn't mind.**_

* * *

**Buttercup POV**

Some people say that the morning after is better than the night itself. Last night, Butch told me just how much he cared about me. How much he liked me. How much he wanted and needed me. I didn't say it back, I just took control and returned the kiss, the many kisses.

We talked most of the night, then we both fell asleep. Although I didn't tell him that I had doubts about returning his feelings. I couldn't tell him that, it would ruin the whole night. I've said it once and I will say it again, I don't want a relationship. Somehow I have a feeling that Butch does, and that scares me more than the thought of love itself.

My eyes shot over to Butch, who was still sleeping. I have to wake him up soon. We have school in an hour. Is it weird that I think it will be awkward? No guy has ever sat for hours and talked to me about how much he cared about me. I didn't know how to respond to him, so I just nodded at everything he had to say.

He's an amazing guy, the only guy that's actually looked after me, and he's the only guy that I feel comfortable showing emotion to. What if I'm not enough for him? He expects so much from me, for us, but I don't expect anything. I'm not the kind of girl that wakes up after a night like that and confesses her undying love. I don't love him. I don't love, full stop.

I remember last night, one moment that made me wonder..

_Flashback;_

_Buttercup tore her lips away from his and looked away. She felt his eyes burning through her, wondering what she was thinking and feeling. She looked at him, her eyes were unblinking and confused. Of all people, Buttercup Utonium was in this moment, kissing her best friend and ex worst enemy._

_"You okay?" He asked, worried. Buttercup swallowed, trying to think of what to say. She took Butch's hand in hers and began to lead him over to the bed. She sat down and he sat beside her._

_"I don't do this a lot." She admitted. "I don't fucking know what you expect to come out of this."_

_Butch's eyebrow raised. "What I wanted to come out of this was for you to know how much I care about you. We've both changed a lot in these months that we've been hanging out. I started to care about you more than I should."_

_"I care about you too. You're my best friend, Butch." Buttercup said. Butch's face fell, he was sick of hearing the words 'Best friend' coming from her. He wanted more, but he knew she didn't, or maybe she did? After all, she did kiss back._

_"Why are you so freaked out about the idea of me and you? Brick's the one with commitment issues, not you." Butch pointed out, making Buttercup roll her eyes._

_"Brick doesn't have a love issue." Buttercup said seriously. "I don't believe in it, I thought I did, but I don't change my mind so easily as it turns out. I can't give you what you want."_

_Butch shook his head. "No, but you can give me what I need. You."_

_Buttercup felt herself tense, and a sensation of butterflies as he spoke to her in such a way she had never been spoken to before. He didn't just want her, he needed her. Buttercup wanted to feel needed. She stopped thinking, she just lived for the moment, something that Butch had taught her to do._

_She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for their third kiss of the night._

He _needs_ me.

I _want_ him.

Sound's fucked up, right? I didn't believe that I want him, but I do. For the past few months, I always hit him when he made jokes about kissing me or called me hot, but inside it just felt good to be wanted. Maybe I don't want a relationship, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give it a try. I always fucking give up before I try.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Butch move beside me. He was slowly waking up, but I didn't want him to. I didn't want the moment of pure silence to end. I guess it has to, right? All good moments end. His eyes weren't opening, so I decided to give him five more minutes before I woke him up for school.

I lay closer to him and put my head near his chest, my eyes avoided him. You have no idea how good it felt to be next to him now. We sleep in this bed all the time, best friends never need to feel awkward about it, but it was different this time. I didn't have to stay on one end of the bed, I could be as close to him as I wanted.

His breathing got sharper. He's awake, and I'm about to have the talk that will make or break this moment. I didn't want it to end, just being here and lying with him, but as I said, all good moment have to end.

"Morning, crazy girl." His voice is sleepy, but he sounds happier than most mornings. I break away from his chest and meet his eyes. He's not smiling but his eyes are showing all of the glee he had.

"Hey." Damn, this really is awkward. "So, um..how did you sleep?"

Butch smiled. "Better with you next to me."

I tried not to, but I smiled too. It's strange to hear. Most of my ex boyfriends wouldn't say something so sweet, they would just say 'Morning.' and walk out. Butch wasn't like that, even though considering who he is, I figured he would be like that.

"We have school in fourty minutes." I spoke quietly, still not wanting to leave the bed.

Butch smirked. "We can be late." With that said, he pulled me towards him and kissed me. I lay on his chest and kissed him back with an equal amount of passion. I'm sick of thinking. Thinking about what could go wrong and how this is bad for me. I just want to be happy, and he makes me happy.

"Last night was amazing." I was starting to lose count on how many times he had said that. He told me how amazing it was to finally admit his feelings over and over last night. Somehow I felt like it meant more to him than me, then again, I didn't admit to any feelings. He did.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Butch smiled at me before dragging himself out of the bed. He grabbed the outfit he had picked out for school out of his dark green school bag and walked over to the bathroom to shower. He didn't even ask anymore, he practically lived here. He stayed here a lot recently.

As soon as my feet hit the floor and I was out of bed, I shivered at the coldness. It was so much warmer when I was in bed, cuddled up with Butch. He gets freakishly warm at night, I hadn't realised before because we never dared invade each other's space in the bed before the other night.

Quickly, I changed into lime green shorts and a black shirt. My hand reached back into the bed and grabbed Butch's black hoodie. I stuck it on, knowing he wouldn't mind. I heard the shower turn on, and decided to go downstairs and get coffee.

I wandered into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. After a few moments, I had made two cups of coffee. I knew exactly how Butch took his coffee; white, four sugars. If you think him having all that sugar is weird, you should see how many I have. Let's just say it's between five and seven.

I set the coffee's down on the table in the living room and sat down. As I sipped my burning hot coffee, I found another memory from the other night come to mind..

_Flashback;_

_Butch and Buttercup lay on the floor. They had just talked for an hour straight, which led to another fight, another make up, another break up, then another kiss. It was tearing them both apart that they couldn't just talk normally without fighting. It was like they were best friends, lovers and enemy's all in one._

_First they screamed, then they cried out, then they kissed, then they screamed again, then they couldn't see life without each other. Nothing was definite. Everything was a battle._

_Buttercup turned her head. Butch was lying on the floor by her side, but they weren't right beside each other. They were far apart, but desperately wanting to inch closer._

_"Why do we always fight?" Buttercup asked. Butch turned his head to look at her, and his expression went soft. She looked genuinely frustrated in the fact that they couldn't just have a happy moment, they always ended in an argument._

_"We're too much alike." He replied and looked back up at the ceiling. "I like to fight, you like to fight. It just seems to make sense that we fight with each other all the time."_

_Buttercup frowned, still looking at him. "I know, but I don't want that. How can we be friends or whatever we are if we don't like each other all the time."_

_Butch's face remained blank. "We'll try and make it work. I want to fight for us, not with you."_

_They both looked at each other before their gaze went back to the ceiling. Buttercup's hand reached over and she felt Butch's overcome it. They lay there, hand in hand, not knowing what to say anymore._

_Love is a battle, but they didn't love each other. It was just a never ending battle._

I sighed deeply at the memory. See, our friendship/relation is a battle. It's love/hate, and it's never ending. How can I be in a relationship with him? We're barley good at being best friends. I want him. I don't want to want him, and I'll never want to love him, but I want him.

A part of me wants to let go of the past, where my ex boyfriends have made me scared to trust someone enough to be with them. I want to be in a relationship, with Butch Jojo of all people. How fucked up is that? It's a joke. It's all a fucking joke. He needs me, I want him. What a waste of time.

"You made coffee, you might just be the perfect girl." I looked over to the stairs to see Butch smirking. He was fully dressed in black jeans and a green shirt. He looked nice. I rolled my eyes as he walked over and sat on the other couch.

I reached into the pocket of my shorts and grabbed a packet of cigarettes out.

Stop that. No judging me. Old habits die hard. I can't stop thinking, Butch and me wont work. I need something to stop that fucking feeling, I need to take the stress away. How can you blame that? Most people do it.

Butch watched as I lit up a cigarette and turned on the television. My eyes met his, and he didn't look like he was judging me. He wasn't, he couldn't, he smokes too. Although Butch knows me far too well, and he knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, I didn't reply. "What you thinking about?" Damn him. He knows that I smoke when I think bad thoughts. Sometimes I hate how he knows me so well, it pisses me off.

I looked at the TV. "You wouldn't want to know." I glanced back at him before taking a painfully long drag. Butch smirked. Dang, he looks hot when he smirks. Wait, forget I said that.

"Try me."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm thinking that two people that bond over punches can't be in a relationship. We can't be together if this is what it will be like every day." Butch stood up and walked over to me. He sat down beside me and his face grew serious.

"Don't think like that, crazy girl. I want to be with you, and you want to be with me. That's it said and done. You know, most girls would be happy to be in a relationship with Butch Jojo." He's such an idiot. Talking in third person is not attractive.

"I'm not like mo-"

"Most girls, yeah, I know." He interrupted me. "That's why I like you, Sunshine."

My eyes fixed on his, and suddenly I felt more wanted than ever before. My eyes narrowed. I didn't know what to say, or how to think anymore. Why can't this just be easy?

"I'll think about it."

Butch grinned.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"You're the _worst_ person to live with!"

"Well, you're the worst person to have a normal conversation with!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

Boomer watched in amusement, as did half of the school, as Maxine and Brody argued by their lockers. Bubbles had told him that they weren't getting along lately, but Boomer didn't expect it to be this bad. He watched as Brody and Maxine stormed off, walking in different directions.

If this was how living with someone was, he never wanted to live with Bubbles. Brody was turning Maxine crazy by making her do everything, and Brody was mad at Maxine for complaining about every little thing he does. Who would have guess them living together wouldn't work? Oh yeah, everyone.

Boomer turned back to his locker and searched around for his Art book. He had art next, with Bubbles, luckily. He didn't enjoy watching Blossom and Brick being all cute the other night when he didn't have Bubbles to keep him company. His prayers were answered when he closed his locker, and there she was.

He smiled at her. "Hey, angel."

"Angel?" Bubbles raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"It's a new nick-name I'm trying out." He smirked and chuckled. In one hand he held his book, and the other fell at his side. Bubbles took it in hers and they began to walk to class. Boomer felt happy to be near her. He was always happier when she was around.

"I saw the show." Bubbles said. "Max and Brody better not break up over this, they're the perfect couple."

Boomer smiled. "First of all, they won't break up, they love each other. Second, _we're_ the perfect couple." Bubbles laughed and agreed with him. Most of the group did find them the best couple, they had been so close to being together so many times, then it finally happened and only one word could describe it; perfect.

Their blissful moment was interrupted when they stopped in front of Tyler, who for the first time this week, wasn't chatting up some random girl. Bubbles smiled awkwardly at him, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, man." Boomer grinned at Tyler. He was so happy to be his best friend again. Tyler smiled at him and turned to Bubbles, who was looking away and had removed her hand from Boomer's.

"Bubbles, can I talk to you?" Tyler asked.

"Sure."

Boomer turned to Bubbles. "I'll see you in class." She nodded at Boomer. He walked on to his first class of the day. Bubbles turned to Tyler and stood still, awaiting the conversation she had been so nervous about. The first conversation since the break up.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I know what I di-"

"Please, just let me say this." Tyler interrupted her. Bubbles swallowed and agreed with a nod. Tyler look a deep breath and looked away, his eyes fixed on the wall they were standing beside.

He looked back at her. "I'll always love you, some part of me anyway. I was just upset because I never got the chance to say it to you before we broke up. Before we started dating, you were a really great friend, and I miss it. You changed me in ways I never would have thought, and it made everyone appreciate me more because of it. So, thanks."

Bubbles smiled. "Don't thank me. That person had always been there, you just needed to stop hiding behind the egotistical player you used to be. For what it's worth, I might not have been in love with you, but I do love you. You were the first person that made me feel back at home here, so thank you for that."

Without another word, Tyler pulled her in for a long hug. She hugged him back and smiled as her head lay on his shoulder. She couldn't contain the happiness any more, and she couldn't stop smiling.

"I hope everything works out with you and Boomer." Tyler broke the hug. "He deserves to be happy. Both of you do."

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah. You deserve to be happy too, and you will. I know that one day you'll meet a girl that'll turn you back into that guy that knew how to love. You're not a player, so just wait for that person, and don't go back to being a player ever again."

Tyler nodded.

Forgiveness is something that some people can't obtain or give, but sometimes when you're such great friends, forgiveness is the easiest thing in the world. Bubbles would never get over the fact that she cheated on him. Tyler would never get over giving his heart to someone only have it broken, but forgiveness was a start.

* * *

The gang were in one of the only classes they all have together, Social Studies. Mr Briggs remained quiet as the class had just started and everyone was taking their seats. Buttercup took this opportunity to swap seats with Brody and sit beside Butch.

Brody didn't ask why, he just assumed she wanted to sit beside her best friend. No one was yet aware of their magical night, exactly how Buttercup wanted it. She would rather discuss their relationship before telling people they have one, as they might not.

Mr Briggs finally started the class. "Okay, guys. Before we get started, we have a new student with us. I'd like you all to meet-"

"Sky!" Blossom grinned as the blue haired girl stood at the door way. Bubbles and Buttercup shot their heads to the door and saw their ex best friend smiling at them. Skylar looked happy to see that Bubbles was alive and well. Brick glanced at the girl, he had heard many stories and was aware that Blossom stayed with her during her run.

"Hi, Utonium." Skylar smirked happily.

"Well, seen as you know Blossom, take a seat beside her." Mr Briggs spoke. Skylar nodded and walked over to Blossom and her group. She sat down beside Blossom and hugged her. Bubbles, who was sitting in front of Blossom and Skylar, turned to them. Buttercup, who was beside them, hugged Skylar.

"What are you doing here, dude?" Buttercup asked.

Skylar smiled. "My parents decided to move here. I'm kinda glad, Citysville was boring without my favorite girls."

Boomer glanced at her and raised his eyebrow. She looked so much like Bubbles, aside from the bright blue straight hair. She also dressed like the blonde. She was wearing a baby blue sun dress and dark blue heels. He wondered if she acted like Bubbles too, because if she did, he knew she would be an amazing person.

"I'm glad you're here." Blossom said.

Skylar's smile grew. "I'm glad to be here."

* * *

"We should totally go on a date." Butch.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and continued walking. He followed her, talking about dates and such, making Buttercup feel dizzy. He hadn't stopped talking since they left the house, Buttercup was officially getting sick of his voice. She stopped in her tracks and glared at Butch.

"I don't go on dates." She continued walking. "I'm Buttercup freaking Utoinum."

Butch followed her again. Today it seemed he wasn't taking no for an answer, but then again, she hadn't said no yet. He walked in front of her, forcing her to stop with an annoyed expression plastered over her face.

"I don't either, but there's a first for everything." He smirked. Buttercup didn't look amused, but the look on her face made Butch chuckle. He knew it would be hard to get Buttercup to date him. He also knew he wouldn't stop trying though.

Buttercup sighed. "Can you stop talking so loud, someone might hear us."

"Embarrassed to be seen with me?" He smirked again.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I don't want people knowing about us until we know if there is an _'us'_, okay?" She asked, her face remaining blank. Butch thought about it for a few seconds before smiling at her.

"Okay, fine. No talking about it in school, but for the record, we will be talking about this." Butch said seriously, although it was hard to take Butch seriously. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Can't wait." She smiled sarcastically.

* * *

"What you drawing?" Bubbles sneaked up behind Boomer, but he covered his paper. He turned around and smiled at her, pulled her in by the waist. They were in art class, and Bubbles had already finished the painting that had taken her 4 classes to do. Boomer was secretive about his.

The class project was to pick a certain emotion and draw what reminds you of that emotion. Bubbles picked happiness, so she drew the moment when she was in Maxine's house for girls night, and Buttercup had told her not to change the movie because Bubbles wanted to watch it. She drew the moment that she realised how much her sister appreciated her.

"It's a secret. I'm almost finished, so I'll show you at the end of the class." Boomer said with a grin. Bubbles crooked a smile and raised a brow, intrigued in what he had drawn.

She shrugged and gave him a quick kiss before walking back over to her desk. Maxine was there. She was brilliant at art, so she joined the class. Bubbles was so happy to have Maxine back in her life. She still didn't feel like she deserved forgiveness, but she was planning on making it up to her.

"Boomer's so nice to you. I'm jealous." Maxine rolled her eyes in sarcasm as Bubbles sat down beside her. Bubbles laughed and glanced at Boomer, who was drawing again. Bubbles turned back to Maxine and smiled.

"You and Brody are just hitting a rough patch. It happened to Blossom and Brick, and now they're an even better couple from it." Bubbles said in a comforting way.

"That's true." Maxine shrugged. "I just don't think I'll be able to fix it this time."

Bubbles frowned. "Brody loves you, that's all you need." Maxine smiled.

Maxine and Bubbles talked for the rest of the class, until finally it was a minute till the end of class. Bubbles excused herself and walked back over to Boomer, who was finally done with his project. It had taken him a while, but we finally compleated it.

"Show me." Bubbles said impatiently.

Boomer chuckled. "Okay. I chose the emotion love, so this is what I drew."

Bubbles looked at his easel and her mouth hung open. It was her. Bubbles was not only his inspiration but she was his definition of love. In the painting, Bubbles looked stunning. Her hair was straight, she had worn it straight once and Boomer told her to do it more because she looked amazing. Bubbles looked at him and grinned before kissing him twice on the lips.

"It's so beautiful." She said in surprise. She was surprised at the fact he had drawn her, not about how good it was. Bubbles always knew how much talent he had. Although she recently found out how he done art, she knew he would be great at it.

"I draw what I see." He said sweetly.

Bubbles smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She was so touched and happy in this moment. There was only one thing to say to make this moment more perfect, and she was excited to say it.

"I _love_ you, Boomer."

Boomer grinned widely. "That's the first time you've said that."

"Yeah, and it won't be the last." She pulled him in for a long and sweet kiss. Bubbles eyes shut tight. She felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her up in the air slightly. She giggled as she spun her twice and set her back down. Bubbles leaned her forehead against his and smiled at him.

"I love you.._Oh_, it feels amazing saying that." Bubbles giggled.

Boomer nodded and caressed her cheek. "It feels amazing hearing it."

* * *

Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Sky were sitting outside on the usual bench. It was lunch time, and they decided to take this hour to catch up with their ex best friend. They had talked about a lot, like their many old friends at their old school. Sky had been sketchy about a few of them, but the girls simply shrugged it off.

"So, your new friends seem great." Sky beamed.

"Yeah, they are." Bubbles said. Sky took a moment to look at Bubbles. From the look of it, this girl that was once her closest and more trusted friend, had changed so much. She was more in tune with herself. I guess almost dying would force you to grow up.

"Who's the new kid?" The girls looked at and saw Tyler, with Butch by his side. Bubbles smiled at Tyler, glad that they had worked everything out and he could just come up and talk to her now. Tyler glanced at Sky with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Skylar." She smirked. "Call me Sky or I'll kill you."

Tyler smirked back. "I'm Tyler-Jay, call me Ty or I'll kill you first."

Buttercup and Butch glanced at each other. It was like looking at themselves before they changed so drastically. This was how they used to be. Smirking at each other and threatening one another. By the looks of it, there's a new Butch and Buttercup in town. This can't be good.

Sky narrowed her eyes at the brunette boy. "I already dislike you."

With that said, she walked away. Tyler furrowed his brows and glared at Sky as she walked away from the group. Bubbles and Butch laughed hysterically while Buttercup smirked at Tyler's embarrassed expression. No girl ever said something like that to Tyler, most of the girls just swooned over him.

"She's mean." Tyler pouted and crossed his arms.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Buttercup laughed.

* * *

School was over, and Brody was just excited to get home to Maxine and relax. He wandered into the bedroom, expecting her to be sleeping after a long day. She wasn't in the bedroom. Brody raised his eyebrow and walked over to their bed. He picked up his phone to text her.

Just as he saw his phone, he saw something lying on his pillow. It was a note by the looks of it. Brody furrowed his brows curiously and picked up the note before reading it carefully.

_Brody,_

_I love you..but I can't do this anymore. Living together is tearing us apart and I don't want us to end. I know how excited you were to be living with me, but I can't pretend that this isn't going to break us. I'm sorry._

_Maxine xoxo_

His eyes grew wide as the letter slipped from his hands and onto the floor. He choked out a gasp before slowly sitting on their bed, which was now just his bed again. Brody frowned as he ran both his hands through his hair. He got back up and walked over to the wardrobe.

He opened it to find it empty. She was really gone, and he was all alone..again.

This day had affected a lot of people. Buttercup realised her true feelings for Butch, but wasn't sure how to handle it. Tyler forgave Bubbles and found a girl that seemed to hate him already. Bubbles declared her love..and more importantly, the girls got their best friend back.

The girls were excited to have such an amazing friend back in their life. Someone that was confident and caring, and someone who always knew exactly what to say. Although one thing the girls didn't know yet..

Was that Skylar Anderson was in town with a secret.

* * *

**Woooo! Big chapter! So, if you liked this one, you're all going to LOVE the next one! Keep your eyes open!**

**Do me a favour and tell me what you think of Skylar? I don't know if I want to keep her as a main character, and your opinions will help:)**

**Next Chapter - Butch and Buttercup talk about their relationship. Brody and Maxine hit a rough patch. Tyler continues to receive hate from Sky. &Blossom gets an F..which she doesn't take well.**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	28. Three Little Words

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reviews! You's are all angels.~**

**Chapter 28 - Three Little Words**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup had doubts about dating Butch. Tyler forgave Bubbles. New student and new member of the group, Skylar, joined and decided she didn't like Tyler. Bubbles told Boomer she loves him. &Maxine moved out.**

* * *

Buttercup looked at herself in the mirror. She saw something she wasn't used to. Instead of her usual boring outfits, she was dressed nicely, and she put more effort in. Her attire was a long black band shirt that said 'Paramore' on it; Buttercup's favourite band, Butch's too. She also wore extremely dark green shorts.

Her outfit was compleated with many black and white bracelets, an emerald pendant necklace that her father had given her, and black heels. She borrowed the heels from Bubbles, of course.

Even her hair was different. It was puffy, combed back and extreme. She looked fierce and amazing. Buttercup was staring at herself, trying to find the girl she woke as up, but she decided a change was needed. She knew now that someone found her attractive, so she stopped making no effort.

"You look _so_ pretty." Bubbles squealed from the door. Buttercup glanced at her with a blank expression, only making her look even more fierce. She rolled her eyes.

"I never look pretty." She drawled. Bubbles smiled sweetly and walked over to her sister before they looked at her in the mirror. Bubbles looked nice, as always, in her light blue jeans and white halter top. Bubbles felt tiny compared to Buttercup when she wore heels.

Bubbles grinned. "You always look good, Buttercup. Today you just look like you realised it." Buttercup narrowed her eyes and looked at Bubbles. It meant a lot coming from a girl that most boys found amazingly attractive. Buttercup tried not to smile, but it came out.

"I'm catching a ride to school, are you walking?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup shook her head. "Butch is taking me."

Bubbles smirked slyly. "Butch, huh? You two are getting close."

"Best friends ride to school together." Buttercup said before walking towards the door. Bubbles rolled her eyes. No matter what Buttercup said, Bubbles knew that something had changed the night he stayed. She was happier, she spent her time talking about him and she was dressed better. That wasn't a coincidence, nothing was in this town. Everything meant something.

Buttercup made her way outside, where Butch was. He was sitting in his dark green sports car, the one that Buttercup loved so much. He was looking in front of him until he heard the front door close. Butch glanced to the side and his mouth fell open. There she was, looking like an angel. Maybe the angel of death, but still an angel.

"Wow." Butch said. He was speechless, which was weird for Butch, he always had something to say about everything. Buttercup smirked and hopped into his car. She was amazed that she was managing to walk in heels without falling every five seconds.

"Stop drooling and drive."

Butch smirked. "You look good."

Buttercup glanced at him and smirked back. "I know. Now, drive."

The engine started, and they took off. Buttercup glanced at him from the side of her eye and smiled. She felt Butch's arm lay on the back on her seat around her, and she lay back more. Butch grinned as he drove to school, with the girl he would one day fall in love with.

It was still unclear where they stood, but Butch planned to talk to her about it today. She had her doubts. So did he. Still, they really liked each other, so doubts would fade. Buttercup couldn't deny her feelings anymore.

"So, how about that date?" Butch pushed. Buttercup rolled her eyes but laughed and turned to face him. She narrowed her eyes but she already had her answer.

"No chance." She replied.

Butch smiled. "Then how about instead of me always coming to yours, you come to mine tonight and we have a non-date. Of course, this non-date will still include a lot of kissing."

"Hmm." Buttercup smiled. "What if Brick or Boomer see us?"

"What if they don't." He drawled.

She grinned. "Good point. I'll be there."

"Awesome." The car stopped but they were no where near school yet. Buttercup raised a brow and looked at him. Butch smirked and leaned forward before kissing her passionately. Buttercup felt the air rush to her head and the feeling of butterflies take over her body.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him in and deepened the kiss. When she pulled away, Butch was staring deep into her magical green eyes. They just looked at each other, not uttering a single word. Buttercup couldn't get the amazing feeling away, that feeling she got whenever he was around.

"If we're not dating, then what are we?" Butch asked curiously.

Buttercup smirked. "Half way in between best friends and dating. I don't want to tell anyone until we know that we're going to last and this isn't a mistake. So until then, we're going to do a Boomer and Bubbles; see each other in secret."

Butch grinned, liking the sound of this plan. Usually dating in secret ruined things like it did with Bubbles and Boomer but that was only because Bubbles' wasn't single. They both were. It was the best thing, they needed to make sure this relationship was right and wouldn't last a couple of days. They also had to learn to talk their feelings out instead of arguing and fighting.

"Not a bad idea, crazy girl." Butch smirked.

Buttercup laughed and turned back to face the road, as did Butch. He started driving again. The wind picked up Buttercup's long extreme hair as they drove. Butch's arm was still sitting on the back of Buttercup's seat, settling around her. She lifted her left hand up and took his in her own.

"Don't make me regret doing this, Butchy boy." Buttercup drawled.

Butch smiled. "I won't, Sunshine."

Buttercup laughed, the name Sunshine was annoying but it reminded her of the day she first started to fall for Butch. To be honest, she prefered it when he called her crazy girl, it fitted her a lot better.

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer walked into school, hand in hand.

He drove her to school and they spent the whole ride saying those three words that they had both wanted to say for so long. Ever since Bubbles told Boomer that she loved him, they got a lot closer and happier. Who knew that three words could lighten your days so much.

"So, do we have plans tonight?" Bubbles asked Boomer.

"What would you want to do?"

Bubbles grinned. "I just want to spend the whole day with you." Her voice was sweet and sincere. Boomer couldn't contain the beaming smile on his face. He kissed her lightly, and he felt like he was floating right there in the hallway.

"I love you, angel." His new nickname because his favorite one. He called her it as much as he could, just like how Butch had his funny own nicknames for the girls such as Red for Blossom, Crazy girl and Sunshine for Buttercup, and Blondie for Bubbles. Although Brick didn't seem to use nicknames often.

"Say it again." Bubbles said breathlessly.

"I love you."

"Again." Their faces were just inches apart. Her eyes were practically batting in anticipation just to hear those words. No one had ever really told her that they loved her before except from Tyler and one other ex boyfriend that she didn't feel the same about.

He looked deep into her eyes. "I. Love. You."

She nodded. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

Boomer kissed her again. "Good, because I plan on saying it a lot."

Their lips connected once more, in a battling and intense kiss that tore them both apart like lighting. It was magic, fireworks, butterflies. Everything.

Three little words, not only can change your whole day, but your whole world.

* * *

It was English, and the girls were in class. Blossom had spent most of the class thinking. Mostly thinking about Brick, of course. Then again she had a lot of other things on her mind. She was starting to notice how different everyone was since moving here.

Everyone in the group had changed a little bit; Blossom was more independent. Buttercup showed emotion. Bubbles grew up. Brick grew past his own fears. Butch cared about everyone, instead of just himself. Boomer fell in love. Tyler became a man worthy of love. Maxine found a family worth keeping, and Brody became braver and bolder.

She knew that Sky moving her was going to change her too, and that worried Blossom. Sky was the perfect friend, one who would do anything in her reach to make things right and good. She was dependable and still the most fun. Sky was a flirt, but never flirted with a non-single boy, and she was very funny. Blossom didn't want that to change.

Blossom was watching Sky with a worried expression. She had noticed the changes from the last time she saw Skylar, to now. They were extremely drastic and noticable. Apparently Blossom wasn't the only one that saw it.

"Hey, have you noticed that Sky drinks every night?" Blossom whispered to Bubbles. The blonde looked at Sky, who was drinking what appeared to be a bottle of water, but by her body language proved that it wasn't. Bubbles narrowed her eyes and turned back to Blossom.

"In Citysville I never saw her drink." Bubbles paused. "Ever."

This was strange the the girls. Skylar was a girl that did live for the moment, but liked to have her wits about her when doing it. She never touched a drink, now she was drinking every day and night. They knew someone was going on with her..something had changed.

"She's like Buttercup, drinking all the time." Blossom pointed out. They looked back over at Sky, who wasn't paying attention to anything in this classroom, except the girl she was speaking to. Bubbles remembered the girl, known as Heather. Bubbles didn't like this girl, and didn't like the fact that Sky was playing nice with her. She was intoxicated and didn't know this girl, so she wasn't to blame.

"Yeah, I also noticed that she doesn't seem to be into any guy in this school. In Citysville we had to pull her off of any guy she could find. What is going on with her?" Bubbles wondered curiously. They were determined to find out why she was acting so strange and secretive.

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "What happened in Citysville when we were gone?"

Bubbles frowned. "Something bad, I'm guessing."

They watched as Skylar finished the rest of the 'water' and attempted to throw it into the bucket, but missing it completely. She laughed at herself before she started talking to Heather again. Blossom and Bubbles glared at her, wondering what could have been so bad to change her so drastically.

Maxine was in the same class, a large frown was plastered all over her face. She hadn't spoken to Brody yet, but she knew when she did that he would be upset. She just left him. He was still her boyfriend, but she left even though he told her how much he loved living with her.

She was worried about what he would say. All she wanted was to make him happy, and now she had moved out. It felt like a mistake, but it also felt like the right thing to do at the time.

"You're Maxine." The tall girl with blue hair sat down beside Maxine. Her eyes were dancing with excitement, and her smile was friendly. Her hair shined in the light of the room and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Maxine took a look at Skylar and instantly envied her beauty. She made a mental note to watch Brody with a close eye.

Maxine smiled. "You're Skylar."

"Sky." She paused. "We should get to know each other. Blossy told me many stories about you. How about tonight? I know this club that doesn't check ID's. Bring your boyfriend, if you want."

The brunette's eye brow raised. "How do you know I have a boyfriend?"

"You're gorgeous. It would be very hard to believe you don't have one." Skylar said with a grin. Maxine was starting to like this girl more and more by the second. One thing that Maxine noticed about Skylar was that she acted like she had several different personality's, all of which amazing. She had a different characteristics of everyone in the group.

She smiled widely and nodded at Skylar.

"I'll see you tonight then. Mind if I bring my brother too?" Maxine asked. Skylar narrowed her eyes in thought, trying to remember which one was Maxine's brother. Bubbles had told Sky all about her ex boyfriend that also happened to be Maxine's big brother. She then remembered him, and her mood fell.

Sky shrugged. "He's a bit of an idiot, but he seems like fun. Sure, you can bring him."

Maxine smirked. Yes, she definitely liked this girl. Skylar smiled at Maxine before getting up and going back to her seat beside Blossom. Maxine thought about Brody again, and how things were getting so hard for them to be together. Maybe one day they would move in together again, but until then, she was happier on her own.

* * *

Buttercup was walking to her next class when she felt someone grab her arm. She panicked as she wall pulled into one of the empty Biology classes. She yanked her arm away and spun around only to come face-to-face with Butch. Buttercup sighed in relief before punching him in the arm.

"You scared me." She moaned before hitting him again. Butch winced at the pain now throbbing in his upper-arm, but still had the nerve to smirk in the cheeky way that he did. Buttercup's eyes narrowed at him, just daring him to make a snarky comment.

"The all-mighty Buttercup got scared?" Butch smiled. "What happened to you?

"You happened." She said with a smirk before literally pulling him into a kiss. Her hands gripped the collar of his shirt and she pulled him into her. They kissed briefly and strangely enough, romantically, before breaking the kiss.

Butch's arms found there way around her and he smiled brightly at her. She looked amazing today. Well, he always thought she looked amazing, but today was different. When he saw her walking down the hall, he knew that she was his. That made her look even better, just knowing that she only had eyes for him.

"Listen, Sky invited me to this club tonight. You in?" Buttercup asked, more like demanded. She wasn't going to let him get away if he said no, she prefered to be around him when she was drinking, which knowing Buttercup, she would be.

"Of course." He kissed her briefly on the lips, sealing the deal.

Buttercup realised how long they had been in here.

"We're going to be late for class, idiot." Buttercup said before crossing her arms.

Butch smirked. "Since when did you ever care about being late, crazy girl?"

She let a playful smirk tease her lips and her eyes rolled. She had said that to him a few weeks earlier. Buttercup walked over to the door and looked outside, her head turning left from right, making sure that no one was around. She grinned at the emptiness of the corridor before turning back to Butch.

"We have five minutes." She said before pulling him into another kiss. This one was longer and much more affectionate, but nothing Buttercup did ever seemed to show affection. She felt that feeling again and cursed herself for feeling butterflies around him. It was like Butch had some sort of hold over her, and managed to make even Buttercup, who hated being in relationships, want to be in one.

Although their luck was cut short, as someone walked down the hall and past the door. He slowly walked back with a raised eyebrow and saw them kissing before a gasp left his lips.

"What are you two doing?"

Buttercup and Butch jumped away from each other before glaring at him with wide eyes.

"Brody..we can explain this." Buttercup said in defense.

He smiled. "I think I get the picture." Brody said before walking away. Buttercup and Butch stared at the door before glancing at each other and muttering something at the exact same time.

"Crap!"

* * *

"Maxine." Brody tried to stop her before she got to class. Maxine spun around as she neared the door, seeing her boyfriend. His eyes showed despair, but there was a hint of hope. He just looked happy to see her.

"Brody." She said softly. Maxine couldn't find the words to make this right. She felt horrible for running out on him, it made her feel weak. She done it for all the right reasons, but there was still guilt there.

"Please don't move out." Brody begged.

Maxine frowned. "I love you..but if we keep living together, we'll get torn apart and I can't imagine a life where I hate you or where I don't love you. It's for the best."

"Don't say that. I thought it was helping us. We got to know each other better and spending every second of my day with you made me love you more. Living together was for the best." Brody's voice raised. Maxine sighed and let her hand slip into his. She cupped his hand with both of her's and held it up.

"Did you sleep last night?" Maxine asked curiously. She noticed that his eyes were puffy, red and there was bags underneath them. His hair was more ruffled than usual. He looked positively exhausted.

"No. I can't sleep without you beside me."

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. I know you want us to take the next step, but we're too young to be moving this fast."

"I guess it's your decision. Maybe one day we'll be ready for this." Brody smiled sadly before putting his arms around her waist. She told him that she would make it up to him, and she invited him to this club that Sky mentioned.

"One day we will be ready, I know it." Maxine replied softly.

* * *

Brick was sitting on the usual bench outside. He was alone, until he saw Blossom making her way over. She was frowning with a slight pout, making Brick eager to ask what was wrong with her. She was holding something in her hand, a piece of paper. Brick raised his eyebrow at her as she stood in front of her.

She looked devastated.

"Bloss, what's wrong?" Brick asked in concern as his eyes fixed on her. Blossom looked up at him and shoved the piece of paper into his hands. He looked down at it with a raised eyebrow before looking back up at her.

"What is this?" He asked.

Blossom frowned. "I failed..I got an F!"

"Do you really care so much about getting an F?" Brick asked in confusion, unsure of why she was so upset about this. Then again, if he didn't get why she was upset, he obviously didn't know his girlfriend very well.

Yes, she did care. Blossom wasn't melodramatic, ever, but she had never gotten an F before, and lets just say..she wasn't too happy about it. Brick put the piece of paper on the top of the bench where he was sitting and looked into her bright dull pink eyes.

"What's so bad about getting an F?" Brick asked, confused. He was one of the smartest in the group, and even he got F's sometimes. He never cared. This was highschool, it never mattered to him, but it clearly mattered to Blossom.

"I'm a_ failure_." Blossom frowned.

Brick smiled. "You are not a failure. I mean, F is for fantastic, right?"

Blossom didn't look amused. "I'm serious, Brick! This is how it starts, I fail one test then it becomes more than one until I'm working in a pizza shop!"

"You're over-reacting." Brick said seriously. Blossom glared at him and grimaced. Did he know her at all? I mean, this was Blossom Utonium. All she was known for was being smart and independent. She felt like she had failed herself. Blossom had to always get what she expected, and now she hadn't.

"I'm not over-reacting. How on earth did I get an F!?" Blossom threw her arms up for effect. She narrowed her eyes in frustration before picking up the piece of paper and ripping it into a million little pieces. They scattered about the ground in front of her.

"Maybe you were just tired and weren't thinking properly. I'm sure they'll let you re-sit the test." Brick said comfortingly. He put his arms around her as she nodded sadly. Brick found it cute how upset she got for getting an F. This was the girl he fell in love with. Blossom was perfect to him no matter what.

"You know I love you, right?" She laughed shortly before snaking her arms around his neck. Brick grinned and kissed her twice on the lips before staring deep into her eyes.

"How could I ever forget?"

She beamed.

* * *

The night was here, and half of the group were at the club. Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer weren't there. They were at Brick and Boomer's having a movie night rather than going out to get drunk.

Sky and Maxine were sitting at the bar, while Brody and Tyler were at the other end of the club. Butch and Buttercup were running late, as they were..let's say _preoccupied._ Sky couldn't help but notice how distant Maxine was acting with her boyfriend, and decided to investigate.

"So, what's with all the hostility with you and your boyfriend?" Skylar asked curiously before taking a long drink of her tequila. Maxine sighed and looked down at her own drink, wondering if it would make her forget it all for at least a few minutes. She looked at Sky and sighed again.

"We moved in together after I found out about my adoption. It was reckless and it destroyed out relationship. So I left. He's not happy about it." Maxine replied before drinking her whole drink in one, trying to forget.

Maxine stared down at the glass, feeling as though all of problems were inside, on display. She shut her eyes tightly as the woozy light-headed feeling took over. Even when she closed her eyes, she saw him. He was her whole life. Without Brody there was no Maxine. He held her whole life in the palm of his hand.

Sky rolled her eyes. "Boys, eh? They're always thinking about themselves."

Her remark made Maxine question Sky's whole motivation and opinion on life. Sure, Maxine thought that boys could be selfish, but that was one thing that Brody was not. He was like a male version of Bubbles, he made everyone else happy. Moving in made him happy, for once he was happy, and she ran like a coward. She shattered his whole happiness. She was disgusted in herself.

"I'm guessing you don't have a boyfriend then?" Maxine asked, not looking at her. She could practically feel Sky's hostility after that question was asked.

"I had one." Sky pushed her cup forward to the bartender. "I don't anymore."

The bartender filled up her cup again and pushed it back towards her. Sky looked down at it before turning back to Maxine and smiling. Maxine furrowed her brows, wondering how Sky could be so fine about her break-up. She didn't much about this blue haired girl, but she assumed she was a lot like herself.

"What happened?" Maxine didn't want to pry, but she was curious and intrusted.

Sky chuckled. "Life happened. There's some things you just can't hold on to forever. I'd think about that before you and Brian play happy families."

"It's Brody."

"Whatever." Sky downed her drink and stood up from the red bar stool. She smiled at Maxine and put her hand out towards her, offering her a hand up. Her hair flipped and her smile seemed sinister, but Maxine decided that this girl was troubled, so nothing seemed right with what she was saying. Maybe it was the drink talking, or maybe she really felt this way. Who knows.

"Let's dance." Maxine grinned and took her hand. Sky leaded her over to the dance floor and the pair let the music and the alcohol do their thinking for them. They moved with the music, and just for a second, they both forgot about boys, and just thought about the moment.

At the other side of the room, Brody and Tyler were watching them with amused expressions. Tyler watched Sky as she danced in a way that made every boy in the room want her, and his sister was dancing as she always did, keeping up with the beat. Brody stared at Maxine, wondering if things would ever be the same again.

"I like Sky, she's..interesing." Tyler smirked. Brody rolled his eyes as he looked away from the girls and at Tyler, who was still watching the blue haired beauty.

"Figures you would be attracted to Skylar. She looks just like Bubbles." Brody chuckled at him.

"Good point." Tyler said before taking a drink of his beer. Brody felt someone tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Buttercup and Butch. The boys both glanced at them with surprised expressions.

"What are you two doing here?" Tyler asked. Brody slyly smirked at Butch and Buttercup, but as they were pretending that the whole 'getting caught in the act' thing never happened, they got their nonchalant game faces on.

Buttercup smiled. "Sky invited us. Where is she?"

Both Brody and Tyler pointed to the dance floor where Sky and Maxine where dancing. Buttercup narrowed her eyes, not even recognising the girl she was seeing. Buttercup was the last of her sisters to notice how much Sky had changed, but she was the first to know that it meant either someone broke her or something changed her.

The dark-haired girl made her way over to them.

"Hey, guys." Buttercup grinned at them. Sky spun around and smiled in pure glee as her eyes lay upon Buttercup. She hugged her tight before pulling away. Buttercup glanced at Maxine and smiled with an added nod.

"Dance with us." Sky laughed as she took Buttercup hand and started dancing again. Buttercup joined in while laughing. Her emerald eyes glanced over at Butch, who was smirking at her as always, admiring her from afar. She winked at him before turning back to the girls.

A sudden sensation of invincibility washed over Buttercup. She felt like she could over-come anything now that everything was right in her world again. She had her sisters, her friends and her lovely but cocky secret boyfriend. Life couldn't get better for her.

Well, all that could change if Brody spoke. She would have to make sure she talked to him and made him keep quiet, or better yet, make Butch do it.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Six drinks later, eight songs later and four dances later, Buttercup was practically collapsed on the floor. She laughed as her and Sky both almost went flying off of the table top they were sitting on, but luckily Butch and Maxine had caught them before they had. Maxine wasn't nearly as drunk as her two friends.

The only people that seemed to be drunk were Buttercup, Sky and Brody.

"How you feeling, my crazy girl?" Butch said before smacking himself on the forehead. He had just remembered that he was around friends and calling her 'my crazy girl' was probably suspicious. Luckily for Butch and Buttercup, not one of them seemed to have heard.

"Drunk. How is sobriety?" Buttercup smirked.

"Great." Butch said sarcastically.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Bet you wish you hadn't donated that kidney now."

"It got me you, I'd never regret it." Butch said sweetly and quietly so only she could hear. Buttercup looked at him in surprise that he had said something so sweet, but she still grinned. She wanted to kiss him right there, but she couldn't. Not anytime soon anyway.

"Tyson, you can go get me another drink." Sky smirked at Tyler's angry expression. She had been getting his name wrong all night, Brody's as well. She called Brody various names; Brian, Blake, Brett (Which really annoyed him.), Beck and strangely at one point she called him Connor. Which was no where near the name Brody.

"I will, if you call me by my actual name and not Tyson." She had called him Tyson about seven times now, along with Travis and Tyrone. Sky's smirk got wider before she uttered something she was brave enough to say.

"Okay." She drawled. "Get me a drink..Tyler-Jay."

Everyone excluding Sky and Tyler gasped and braced for attack. Even Bubbles and Boomer couldn't get away with calling him Tyler-Jay, not even Maxine, his own sister. Luckily for Sky, he stood perfectly still. There was no chairs being thrown, no yelling, not even a mean stare, just a blank one.

"You're lucky I like you, Skylar." Tyler warned before walking over to the bar to get Sky another drink. Buttercup and Butch glanced at each other with wide eyes, freaked out beyond compare.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

Maxine smiled. "I think Ty's ready to move on. He seems to like you, Sky."

Sky didn't look amused. "He's not my type." She said before pulling out her phone and checking for messages. This confused Buttercup, because she had met Sky's previous boyfriends, and Tyler was exactly her type.

What was going on?

"Here." Tyler handed Skylar the drink. It was filled with tequila and rum, Sky's favourite mix. She had been drinking it all night and asking Tyler, or should I say 'Tyrone', to get her it. Tyler wondered if she would ever get his name right.

"Thank you.." Tyler pushed, waiting for her to say it.

"You're welcome." Sky smirked before jumping of the table and grabbing Maxine and Brody's hands, pulling them to the dance floor. Tyler glared at her with a shocked look. This girl really was something alright.

Buttercup smiled. "We're going to go get some air. See you in ten, Tyson."

Tyler narrowed his eyes at Buttercup and Butch, who both snickered before walking out of the back entrance of the club. Butch smiled, knowing that Buttercup didn't want to get 'air', she just wanted to be his girl at this moment, which she couldn't do inside the club.

His predictions were correct. She pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." Butch whispered against her lips.

Buttercup grinned. "I know."

They kissed again.

* * *

**Not happy about the ending but I wanted to get this up quickly for you all. So, this chapter we saw Butch and Buttercup pull a Bubbles and Boomer, and started dating secretly. We got more insight into Sky's character, and the beginning of a big story line for Blossom which will start next chapter.**

**Next Chapter - Butch and Buttercup convince Brody not to tell anyone about them. It becomes clearer that Sky is harbouring a dark secret about her past life. &Blossom's self confidence begins to horrificly and dramatically shatter.**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	29. Crazy Girl

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reviews! You's are all angels.~**

**Chapter 29 - Crazy Girl**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup and Butch started dating in secret, only to be seen kissing by Brody. Maxine formed a friendship with Skylar, who happened to dislike her brother. Bubbles and Boomer got a lot closer. &Blossom got an F in her test, making her self confidence fall.**

* * *

"What you thinking about?" Butch asked his favorite girl. Buttercup and him lay in her bed. Luckily Blossom and Bubbles were out, so they could be as alone with each other as they needed. They could be a couple for a few hours. Buttercup lay, lying in his arms, her hand grazing over his own.

She bit her lip. "This. Butch, what if Brody tells someone? I mean he tells Max _everything_, she probably knows. We can't be exclusive right now. We need to see if this is going to work first."

Butch looked down at her beautifully sad face, and his free hand locked around her shoulders. His other hand was lying on her stomach, with her hand lying on his. He enjoyed being able to do this. It was hard to pretend there was nothing between them when all he wanted was to be around her all the time, and to be able to kiss her freely.

"I'll talk to Brody, but for the record, I think this will work. Sure, we might not have had the most stable friendship, but that was because we're Buttercup and Butch. Haven't you noticed that we've not had one argument since this all started?" Butch asked her. Buttercup nodded softly and smiled.

"Yeah, I have noticed. It's just..if people know, then things become real. This all feels like some fucked up dream. I like it this way, it makes it all easier." Buttercup said.

The one thing that freaked her out the most was how much they had both changed. It was getting harder to notice herself in the mirror every morning, same for Butch. Pretending that everything was still the same made it all easier for them. Butch understood this, he just hated that it was the only way.

"Okay, crazy girl." He smiled down at her. "I don't care if it takes weeks or even _months_ until we find out if this is gonna work, we'll do it just us. No one else needs to know."

Buttercup smiled in gratitude. Her heart raced in anticipation as Butch's eyes locked with her own and he slowly leaned down to reach her face. His lips loitered about her own. Her eyes closed tight as the connection of their lips made the breathless feeling come back to her. Her arms went numb as she kissed him. They finally pulled away and smiled at each other.

She lay securely in his arms and lay her head on his chest. She finally felt like she could breathe again. Buttercup knew that there was a chance that this wouldn't work, but she didn't like to think about that.

"When are you going to talk to Brody?" Buttercup asked in a quiet and nervous voice.

"Today." Butch replied. "We're all supposed to be going to the beach today, so I'll talk to him then."

The gang didn't have school today, so Maxine decided it would be fun if they all went to the beach for a relaxing night. Buttercup looked up at him and in a second, everything felt right again. Nothing else mattered. She still didn't believe in love, she wasn't worried about falling in love with him, but she had fell for him, and it felt pretty damn amazing.

* * *

"Skylar." Blossom poked her head through the door of Skylar's bedroom. Her parents had let Blossom in, and her sudden appearance startled Sky. The blue haired girl quickly shut her laptop and picked up some papers that were scattered about her bed. Blossom was intrigued on why she done that.

Blossom took a moment to look around Skylar's room. The walls were a dark blue, although one of the walls were a very light blue, and it was almost fully covered in quotes, song lyrics and speeches. Sky liked to write, of course. Her bed was wooden with white sheets. On the top of her dresser where various books, bottles of what looked like alcohol, some beauty products and her jewelery box. It was a lovely room, much better than her room in her old house.

"Hey, Blossy." Sky grinned.

"Are you okay? I mean, I didn't want to ambush you, but you've been acting strange since you got here." Blossom said carefully as she walked inside Sky's room. Sky narrowed her eyes at Blossom, thinking she was being nosey. Her life was not important to them, at least that's what she thought.

"Stay out of it." Skylar said before putting the papers she held in a drawer beside her bed. Blossom frowned. Her mood was changing at the drop of a hat. One minute she was happy, then she was angry, then sad and finally happy again. It worried not only Blossom, but everyone else that cared for her.

"Please, let me in. I know something is wrong." Blossom sat on her bed beside Sky, who inched away a little. Sky didn't say anything, she just looked at Blossom with a blank expression. Blossom knew it was time to find out what was happening and her hand moved close to the drawer, about to open it to see what the papers she was hiding said.

"No!" Sky screamed before swatting her hand away from the drawer. Blossom flinched a little and looked at Skylar like she was crazy, which for all Blossom knew she was, but she wasn't acting crazy, just over secretive.

Blossom frowned. "Sky, we're best friends, you need to tell me what's going on."

"Best friends? You_ abandone_d me, all three of you did. I was left in Citysville and you weren't around to help when when I found out-" Sky quickly stopped talking before she could let something slip that she would regret.

"Found out what?" Blossom pushed. Sky looked at her with a desperate look before her mood changed once again, and she smiled in the pretty way she always did. Blossom furrowed her brows, confused on how she was smiling right now.

"It's nothing, Bloss. I'm just being dramatic. No reason to worry." Sky's smile was calm and serene, but her eyes were telling a different story, playing a different movie, showing no emotion. It was like she had the life sucked out of her in that very moment, but she still cared enough to set the smile on her face.

Blossom didn't look very convinced, but she knew that whatever was happening in Sky's life and whatever happened when they left Citysville, she wasn't going to find out via Sky. She had to find out another way.

"Okay..well, do you want to come to beach with us all? We're just going to have fun considering there's no school." Blossom said with a reluctant smile. Sky grinned at her best friend and nodded.

"Will there be drinks?" She smirked in a cute way.

Blossom laughed. "There will be."

"I'm in!" Sky chirped, feeling better already. Blossom beamed at Sky. She glanced at Sky's laptop, which she had shut the second Blossom walked in. All Blossom wanted to know was what could be so bad that she couldn't tell her best friend? Why is she shutting her out?

What Blossom wasn't yet aware of, was that this secret was something that could change someones whole life, and it will.

* * *

Bubbles was sitting in Boomer's house watching some boring movie that Brick put on. She was dressed in light blue shorts and a darker blue short sleeved shirt, prefect attire for the beach. They were meeting everyone there in an hour, so Bubbles, Boomer and Brick decided to wait at the house.

Boomer was sitting beside her. She was sitting with her back against the edge of the couch, with her legs over his and her hand securely in his own. Brick was on the other couch, watching the movie with interest. He was excited to spend the day with Blossom, she had been feeling a bit bad after her F.

He couldn't see why getting the F had upset her so much, but he knew her well enough to know that even something so small and insignificant could ruin her day.

"This movie is _so_ boring." Bubbles complain, her eyes rolling.

Brick smirked. "No, you're just into chick flicks. This is a guys movie."

"Exactly." Bubbles shot back. Ever since the class assignment, Bubbles and Brick had gained a better friendship than they had before, as had Blossom and Butch, Buttercup and Brody, and Boomer and Maxine. It seemed the assignment wasn't as stupid as they all had thought. It made them all better friends, and their group had gotten stronger.

"How's Blossom doing?" Brick asked the blonde curiously in concern. Bubbles had been watching her closely for the past two days, making sure that she was okay. As always.

"She's not happy about failing that test. It's like she seems to think that being smart is all she has going for her, and now that she's failed that test, she feels different about herself. Don't worry, I'll watch her." Bubbles explained, adding a smile at her last sentence.

Brick smiled back. "Thanks."

"It's what sisters do, right?" Bubbles replied. Brick's eyes traveled back to the TV as Bubbles' traveled back to her wonderful boyfriend. She snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder as she scooted closer to him. Boomer's arm made its way around her waist and his chin rested on the top of her head.

"I love you." Boomer whispered making Bubbles giggle.

She placed her hand on his neck. "I love you so much more."

"Not even possible." Boomer said before pulling her into a long sweet kiss.

Brick sighed. "Now I understand why you guys didn't like me and Blossom being all cute. I think I'll go get changed." He muttered before walking over to the stairs and heading up to his room.

Boomer and Bubbles laughed before kissing each other again.

* * *

Maxine slowly made her way into her old room, where Brody was sitting on what was their bed. He looked over at her, small hope in his eyes. He made his way to his feet. Maxine smiled slightly and walked over to him.

"Hi." She spoke awkwardly. "Ready to go?"

They were leaving soon to meet the rest of the gang at the beach. Maxine was trying desperately to cling on to the last part of their relationship that was still working. He loved her, she loved him. Maxine wanted it to be that way forever, but she felt as though they were drifting, and it scared her.

"You look amazing, and yes, we can go now." Brody said before smiling at her and placing a kiss on her lips. Maxine grinned and admired his own outfit. He wore a simple pair of brown board shorts and a white short-sleeved shirt.

Maxine hooked her arm with his. "We have to go pick up Blossom at her's, come on." They made their way out of the door and out of the house.

Meanwhile, at Blossom's house.

She was all dressed for the beach. Her attire consisted of a pink and white polka dot bikini, covered by a pink top and black shorts. Pink flip-flops were on her feet. Blossom thought she looked stupid in this outfit, like she couldn't pull it off.

For the past two days, Blossom had started to notice every single little bad detail about herself. Like how her dyed dark red hair was fading, how her stomach wasn't perfectly flat, how her make-up was always either over or under done, how she dressed so different compared to her blonde sister who always dressed to impress.

Also how she wasn't as smart as she led on, which wasn't true, she just thought that way. Blossom wasn't going to get over this any time soon. Every bad detail about herself, big or small, was more obvious to her now.

Blossom heard a car honk outside, and she knew it would be Brody and Maxine, so she took one last look at herself in the mirror. She pulled her shirt down, trying to cover her insecurity's, then she was off in a flash.

* * *

Finally everyone had made it to the beach that wasn't even that far from Blossom's and her sister's house. Everyone was dressed nicely, even Butch and Buttercup who didn't want to make any effort. The sun was shining and the beach was half full with random kids, teenagers and adults, all enjoying the gorgeously sunny Saturday evening.

Butch and Buttercup were sitting on their towels, catching a tan and chatting. Of course every time Blossom and Brick, who were sitting in front of them, turned their backs, they would kiss quickly and laugh.

Maxine was sitting with Bubbles and Sky near the water. Sky was drinking, of course, and Maxine was having a heart-to-heart with Bubbles about her rocky relationship with Brody.

Tyler and Brody were talking to Boomer about the girls in their life. Tyler moaned about how annoying Skylar was and how she never got his name right, and Brody was chatting about Maxine.

"She thinks she's so perfect." Tyler rolled his eyes.

Boomer smiled. "So do you."

"Yeah, but that is _so_ not the point!" Tyler shot back before narrowing his eyes at Skylar, who was laughing at something his little sister had said. Boomer was watching Bubbles giggle with a smile on his face.

Butch approached the three boys. "Hey, Brody. Can I talk to you?"

Brody smiled, guessing what this was about, and nodded at Butch. They walked away from Boomer and Tyler, to a quiet and secure spot. Buttercup was watching them closely, hoping that things would go smoothly.

"Come to tell me that what I saw wasn't what it looked like?" Brody asked with a cute smirk.

Butch shook his head. "Actually I came to ask if you wouldn't tell anyone. Me and Buttercup..we're pretty much dating, but we're stuck in between. We just need time, so don't tell anyone, that means Maxine too."

The brunette chuckled. "Of course I won't tell, I'm your best friend remember. So..is it serious?"

"I want it to be, she's just a little confused right now. How's things with you and Max?" Butch asked curiously, not wanting to pry, but he was intrigued. Boomer mentioned their little 'show' in the hallway a few days before, and he wanted to know if his best friend was doing alright.

"We'll be fine." Brody replied. "We've been in love for almost two years, it's not like a couple of fights are going to break us up. I'm just worried that she doesn't see it that way."

"It'll be okay, man. No relationship's are perfect, right?"

Brody shrugged. "I guess not, especially in this town." Butch smiled, realising just how true that statement was. Nothing could ever just be perfect, there was always something holding them all back from who they wanted to be with.

Meanwhile, Tyler decided to make a bold move and talk to Skylar, who was now sitting on her own, admiring the ocean. He noticed as the small amount of wind lifted her beautifully long blue hair, and her eyes sparkled. She looked like she was deep in thought. Tyler slowly walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Sky."

She didn't look amused. "Bye, Ty."

Just as she was about to stand up and walk away, Tyler stopped her by yelling 'wait.' She turned back to look at him, her face blank, drained of emotion. Tyler was so intrigued about her that it scared him. He just wanted to get to know her, she had been so lovely to everyone else in the group except him, but why?

"Um..what's your favorite colour?" He blurted out nervously. Tyler's brows furrowed, no girl had even made him this nervous before. In fact, no girl had ever made him nervous at all.

"Excuse me?" She asked in surprise.

Tyler sighed. "It's small talk, Sky. You know, the thing that friends do."

He expected her to say some snarky comment about how they are not friends and never will be, but instead she smiled sweetly, which shocked him so much he almost fainted. Her smile was beautiful. She had full pinkish lips and clear white teeth that shown through the littlest bit.

"You would think that it's blue, but it's actually orange." Tyler blinked at her response.

"Interesting." He replied. Skylar's head tilted as her smile faded into a small insignificant one. She studied his eyes, wondering why he was even bothering talking to her. Sometimes she felt like she didn't belong in this group, that she wasn't normal enough to fit in, but no one in this group was normal.

"What about you, Tyson?" He blinked again.

"It's Tyler."

Sky smirked. "I know, I just like annoying you."

"You don't see to like me." Tyler said carefully. "Why?"

This was Sky's time to blink, and one side of her mouth quirked up. She looked genuinely surprised by this question, but her face didn't show it. It was like she was always in control of how people saw her, and how she reacted to certain things.

"You're not good with first impressions. I'm amazing at them, which is probably why you're hopelessly intrigued by me and I'm irritated by you already." Sky said so softly it was almost a whisper. Tyler wasn't sure how to respond to such a statement. This girl did truly amaze him, which wasn't common for him.

"Oh..okay." He said, a slight sadness tugging at his voice. Sky tilted her head at him and narrowed her eyes. He noticed how insane she looked when she done that, but how gorgeous she looked when her smile picked up.

Her face went blank. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"What does?" Tyler replied in utter confusion. Skylar looked at him as if he was so idiotic but her slight smile covered it completely. Her eyes traveled over to two particular people in their little group. She nodded over to Bubbles.

"Seeing someone you love, love someone else." Tyler look over to where Sky was looking and saw Bubbles and Boomer. He was standing behind her with his arms around her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder as they chatted. They were both smiling, happy to be in each others arms.

"Of course it _hurts_, but life goes on." He spoke sharply.

"So you don't have feelings for her any more?" Sky's brow raised curiously as she spoke in a monotone. It was an obvious question. Tyler zoned out for a couple of seconds before turning his head back to look at Sky. His eyes fixed on her sparkly turquoise orbs.

"Yes, but I'm glad that I'm not with her any more. She helped me change into a better person and that made me happy, now she's happy too, I don't care that it isn't with me." Sky looked at him in admiration, at how he could be so strong about this. She didn't smirk at his answer like she always did when they spoke, instead her eyes lit up in a way that showed she was pleased, then the look disappeared.

She grinned. "Good answer."

* * *

Blossom was sitting with Brick. She was looking out into the world, her face frozen and her eyes still as she thought. She had zoned out for so long, she hadn't noticed Brick trying to get her attention. Eventually she did, and her eyes traveled to meet his.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

Blossom smiled. "Yes. You worry too much."

"I have reason to worry, you've been acting weird for the past few days. Are you sure that you're okay?" Brick repeated, begging for a more reasonable answer from the red head. Blossom usually would have looked grateful about how concerned he was for her, but this time she just looked at him with a blank look.

"I'm fine, okay." She said fiercely. Brick nodded slowly, not buying it for a single second. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, but Blossom didn't hug back, she just sat still with the blank look still on her face.

Her mind started to betray her..

_Why does he care so much?_

_You're a failure._

_Ugly, fat, stupid._

_No one cares._

_Who would love someone as stupid as you?_

Blossom's eyes shut tightly as her thoughts started to give her a headache. It seemed strange that just one little bad test was making her doubt everything she had previously loved about herself, but she didn't realise that something much more dire was going on in her head..

Something that could ruin her.

* * *

**Ooooh, drama! Okay, so basically I bet you're all thinking, _Allie what are you doing girl? It was just a bad test, why is she thinking like that?_ Well guys it turns out one little thing like that can trigger something more, I would know, it happened to me once, not because of a test but something not even that significant.**

**You'll see where I'm going with Blossom's next story line in the next chapter, you'll also get more insight about the next big secret that will come out soon, and some wonderful Butch and Buttercup moments!**

**Next Chapter - Blossom is in serious danger when her thoughts catch up with her. Tyler starts to realise something is going on with Sky. Maxine and Brody's relationship is in jeopardy. &Buttercup and Butch get closer.**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	30. Love Is The Answer

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reveiws! Made my day:) Enjoy the new chapter guys.~**

**Chapter 30 - Love is the answer.**

**Last Chapter - Blossom's self confidence shattered. Brody promised to stay quiet about Butch and Buttercup's secret relationship. &Blossom realised that Skylar is hiding something.**

* * *

**Buttercup POV**

Someone once asked me what love was.

I was so young that love was just a word to me, something so insignificant that I didn't understand it, I still don't. Love is foreign to me, I've never felt it and no one has ever felt it for me. For years I thought that it didn't exist because it seems too complicated and painful to be a real emotion, then I realised it was becoming true more and more each day.

The person who asked me was one of my old friends, Mitch. I never found out what happened to him. I assumed that when I moved back here, he would find me and we would pick up where we left off, as good friends that always had each other's backs, but he's nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he moved on, left town, forgot this life like I did. Mitch asked me what love was, and I told him it was a battle. Like when you're fighting, and your heart races at the heat of the battle. How when you touch that person in front of you, everything _stops_ and the earth holds still. How by the end of the battle, one is victorious and one is broken. Destroyed.

That was my view of love, until I started to not believe in it at all.

One day I'll see him again, and I'll tell him that love is not a battle. It's just a fucked up feeling that makes no sence. I'll tell him that love is an emotion that can feel so good and wrong, and when it's gone all you have left is the feeling of what was and what could have been. Love is not a battle, it's a never ending fight to keep what is important.

"What's on your mind?" Ah, he speaks. My chaotic best friend. But he is so much more than that now, he's my whole reason to believe. If someone can change as much as he has, then that gives me hope that my change from the girl I was to the girl I am today, is alright.

I turned to him, my eyes fixed on his. My back was pressed against the edge of my couch, my legs spread out before me as Butch sat facing me, doing the same. Our legs were pressed against each other. Luckily we were alone, as my sisters were out with my his brothers.

"I'm just thinking about an old friend." I replied with a smile.

It's the times like this I love. Just being alone with him, and being able to show the side of myself I've only ever shown him. The side that cares and has all sorts of emotion inside and out. Butch can see that side of me and still see the real me, which is what makes him special to me.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Butch asked, inquisitiveness burning in his tone.

"Mitch." I replied with a smile. "He was like my best friend, before I left for Citysville. I figured I would have seen him by now, but he's nowhere to be seen."

Butch's eyes lit up, remembrance shown. _Did he know Mitch?_ That would be interesting. My two best friends knowing each other. Maybe Butch knows where he is? Okay, I'm officially thinking too much, just let him talk.

"Mitchelson, huh? Yeah he was around after you guys left. He was here in the first year of Townsville, then he disappeared, no one knew what happened to him. He probably just moved without telling anyone." Butch replied. I tilted my head as my face furrowed in confusion.

It's not like people just fall of the face of the earth. I know there's a good chance I'll never see Mitch again, but I'll always wonder how his life turned out. Did he find a new best friend? One just like me. Maybe he has a girlfriend, or a weekend job, maybe he's planning for college next year. Maybe he found love, and found out what it's really like for himself.

"Were you friends with him?" I asked in curiosity.

"We were at one point, but he spent all his time talking about how he missed you. Back then listening to my friend go on about missing my crazy counterpart wasn't all that fun, so we drifted apart. I never did find out what happened to him, I guess he just moved on." Butch spoke so softy I almost got lost just listening to his voice.

Sometimes people need to leave, to move on from the past. I think that's what Sky done when she left Citysville. Maybe things got hard and she had to go, like Mitch. Something makes me think that something sinister is going on. Not just with Sky, but with Mitch too.

I've known him my whole life, he wouldn't just leave without an explanation. He would make a big dramatic goodbye and leave everyone hanging, that's just the type of guy he was. My thoughts began to drift horribly, thinking that something bad had happened to him.

I'm getting ahead of myself, he'll be fine. He's most likely living it up in some sunny resort with a girl on each arm and a drink in each hand. That was his chaotic and fun lifestyle, well I assume so. I wonder if he's thought about me in the last few years, and wondered how I'm getting on.

"How did you meet everyone? Like Brody, Max and Ty. I mean, you all seemed so close when me and my sister's showed up again, were you all friends with Mitch?" I asked.

"Well, only me and my brothers were friends with Mitch, but I think Max talked to him a few times. I met Max through Brick. They had been paired up on an assignment, and he introduced her to me. It felt like I was gaining a sister. We got so close in a small matter of time." Butch explained. That's exactly what Mitch was like with us, a big brother that would look out for us. I guess Maxine is like the sister that they guys never had.

"I met Brody in boxing class. He walked over and he said something to me that made our friendship." He paused dramatically for affect, leaving me hanging on his every word. "He said, 'You're my new best friend. No questions asked.',"

I laughed out loud at his story, and Butch chuckled along with me.

"I was pretty confused at first, but he told me that he was dating my self-proclaimed sister, so we were automatically friends. We sparred together and hung out every day until we eventually became friends."

My smile grew. "And Tyler?"

"One day I walked over to our usual bench and I found Ty sitting with some girls, and when I walked over and asked who he was, he told me that he was Boomer's new friend. Then he talked me up to one of the girls, and ever since then I we became really good friends." Butch said with a smile as he remembered the memory. I grinned, knowing how much that story sounded like something Tyler would do.

I wondered what my life would be like right at this moment, if I had never came back to this town and had never met Butch again. He would always just be a faded memory of a boy that I used to despise and fight at any chance I could. Never in a million years would I have imagined falling for him.

See, I've had many boyfriends. Some nice, some not. I cared for some of them, deeply, and others were just a mistake. With Butch, it was all different. No boy had ever made me feel like this, no other boy had ever made me feel. It was amazing to have someone so important that meant so much to me, and that I mattered to him.

"You know how much I like you, right?" I asked in a shaky voice, the words sounding foreign to me. I never thought I would ever utter those words, and not to Butch Jojo of all people. Butch seemed as surprised as I did to hear those words come out of my mouth, because he was gaping at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What brought that on?" He chuckled.

I smiled, showing off my pearly white teeth. "You did. You might be a fucking_ idiot_, but I like it."

He grinned at me. "Yeah? Well you might be fucking drop dead crazy, but I love it."

We both leaned forward and collapsed into each other's strong and comfortable arms as our lips collided. For once, my thoughts faded away. That little voice in my head, my voice, it disappeared and everything went quiet and still. For once, I was just happy to be living in the moment, with the guy that surrounded my world and made me breathe again.

* * *

**Maxine POV**

What is love? Well, it's a magical feeling. You'll only ever truly love one person, only one will always have a place in your heart. If you're lucky enough to find that person, never let them go, no matter what. That person for me is Brody. I'm in love with him. So in love that it hurts when we're apart.

He told me he can't sleep unless I'm next to him, well I can't either. But it's time to do the right thing for our relationship. I can't ever imagine not being in love with him. I always will be. He's my lover, my hero, my whole word and utter universe. He's the love of my life.

"Maxine." Oh, there he is now. His perfectly short and scruffy light brown hair swayed as he wandered over to me. His piercing green eyes met my colbalt blue orbs, and in that moment, nothing was wrong. Love was all that was there.

"How are you?" I asked as my hand grazed over his own before it rested on his upper shoulder. He smiled at me, but it didn't seem sincere. It was a sad smile. Something that broke me inside. No one likes to see that type of smile on someone they love.

He sighed. "I'm okay. Where did you stay last night?" I was expecting this question. I hadn't yet told him where I had decided on staying. Truth is, when you're hanging on to what little family you have left, it seems hard to figure out where your place is.

"Tyler's, but I'm going back to Mellisa's tonight. She was there for me when my real family where literally falling apart. I can't shut her out anymore, it's time to forgive and forget." I spoke so softy it came out as an audible whisper.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" His voice horrified me. He knew it was what I wanted, but it wasn't what he wanted. For once I couldn't give him what he needed, he needed me to be around him. He needed our relationship to mean something to me, and for it to be going somewhere. But lately all we did was fight, fight and fight.

"Yeah, I mean if I wasn't adopted I would have had do deal with Elizabeth committing suicide, with my real dad leaving just like Ethan did, and with Tyler falling apart. If it wasn't for Mellisa, I would have led a horrible life, and I might not have met you." Brody was touched by the last part, but his sad smile returned.

He kissed me twice on the lips, it was so sweet I couldn't feel myself breathing any more. But luckily my breath caught back up with me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned up to kiss his cheek lovingly.

"Why can't we just stop fighting?" Brody asked me in sad frustration. I had been asking myself that for a long time now. For the past two weeks, it was like we were Buttercup and Butch, fighting, screaming, kicking. The lot. I don't see why? We're in love. This isn't love. Love is not a battle.

"I don't know." I was losing my voice. If it was hard hearing the words, it was harder having to say them. What if this doesn't work? What if a whole year and seven months of us being in love is just for nothing? Why are we fighting?

Brody frowned. "..I don't want us to fight any more, Max."

That's all I needed to hear.

"I really do love you, Brody, and we will live together in the future. But for now, let's just be kids for a little while longer." I said. It was hard to say, but it had always been there, lingering around us like a rain cloud. Brody nodded, understanding fully.

"I love you too, Max. Forever and always." His voice almost broke, but recovered. I felt a sad smile of my own tug at my lips before I pulled him into a long and tight hug, never wanting to let go of him.

Although we both avoided it, me and Brody were treading on thin ice. One more argument or fight and it would just be over. We loved each other, but sometimes love wasn't enough to keep a relationship going. I was trying so hard to hang on to what we had, and we would, we just had to be careful, or it would all be over and done.

I nodded, trying desperately to control my rough breathing. "Forever and always."

* * *

Blossom's eye twitched as she looked herself in the mirror. Her head was titled to the side and her bright pink eyes were dull of emotion, staring at the sight she was sick of seeing. Her thoughts had betrayed her lately, thinking that she wasn't good or pretty enough. Thinking she wasn't smart or stong enough. Thinking she just wasn't enough.

Every little impurity began to show. It was as thought one little bad test had managed to trigger all of her insecurity's at once. Everything she had noticed that wasn't exactly perfect or to it's best, was now aware to her. Blossom wondered if Brick noticed this, that she wasn't perfect.

His last girlfriend was perfect. She had never met Cordelia, but she had seen a picture of her once in Brody's house, as she was once very close to him.

This girl he used to date was the true definition of perfect. Her long, slightly curly brunette hair, a few shades darker than Maxine's. Her eyes were a thrilling mix between crystal blue and emerald-green. One thing that Blossom noticed was how much skinnier and full of life Cordelia looked compared to her. She looked energetic and athletic, which Blossom didn't.

How could Brick go from such a beautiful and intriguing girl to a non-perfected red-head? That's all Blossom could seem to think about. For days, that same question had stuck, and it was tearing her apart even more.

"Blossom!" A shrill voice pulled her out of her trance.

Her eyes flew from the mirror to the closed door of the bathroom, and she heard Bubbles yelling from downstairs. Blossom thought of her sister now. She was always known as the 'prettiest' and the 'cutest' of the three. Blossom and Buttercup had never envied that before, Bubbles had earned that title, but Blossom was starting to wish her sister didn't always look so amazing.

"What?" Blossom yelled back, not taking her eyes away from the reflection of her pink orbs in the mirror. Her eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if people envied her pink eyes, but probably not. She thought it made her look so different from the rest of the normal friends she had, it made her look like a living breathing alien.

"Dinner is ready!" Bubbles' voice beckoned into the bathroom. Blossom looked down at her stomach in the mirror, bloated and not flat enough. Blossom had never cared about her weight until the impurity was shown. Her head titled once again before she swallowed hard.

"I'm not hungry." She said, less loudly, in a monotone. Bubbles had managed to hear it because she hadn't yelled back 'what?', or anything as such. Instead the blonde, downstairs, shrugged and gave more to Buttercup, who was happy enough with it.

Blossom ran a hand through her hair, and grimaced at the auburn roots that were spreading, soon to take cover of the beautifully dark red hair she had tried too hard to keep. She frowned as she looked at the fading colour and bit her lip, before noticing her teeth weren't as perfectly white as Sky's or Cordelia's where.

For once in her life, she didn't feel privileged to just be herself, because to her, herself wasn't near good enough.

* * *

Skylar stared blankly at her laptop, she was researching something near and dear to her, a secret that would make all of her new friends look at her much differently, something that singled her out from the crowd. Something that would break her if anyone found out. Something that made her leave Citysville.

Her eyes narrowed at the screen of her bright blue laptop. She swallowed the lump in her throat before shutting the laptop. Sky sat perfectly still before reaching over to the burgundy cabinet beside her bed and grabbing a half empty bottle of tequila and rum, her favorite drink. She took a long hard swig, letting the concoction ease her un-steady mind.

A sudden noise of footsteps made her eyes dart over to her door.

"Hi." Sky didn't speak, she was surprised to see him. "Blossom told me where you live, and your mom let me in. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come out with me and Max today."

She felt a sudden appreciation that he wanted to see her, so bad that he tried this hard. She knew that if he knew her secret that he wouldn't try as hard, that he would think she was not perfect like Blossom thought about herself.

"You could have called me, Tyler." She said in a monotone, for once getting his name right.

He blinked. "I don't have your number."

"True, maybe you have to earn it." The way Sky spoke was strange. It was a normally soft tone, but still interesting. Tyler didn't know why one simple girl made him feel so nervous. Most girls he met would fall at his feet and try to talk to him, Skylar wasn't like that. She thought that he had to earn even the right to talk to her.

"Maybe I will." He shot back. An edgy smile lit up Skylar's face before she stepped out of her bed. Long creamy legs rose, and the black heels she wore made her almost as tall as Tyler. Sky was pretty tall for her age, but she was still considered small when she stood beside either Tyler or Butch, who were both pretty darn tall for being sixteen.

Sky crossed her arms under her chest. "Where are we going then?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Tyler said. To be truthful, him and Maxine hadn't even made plans for tonight, he just wanted to talk to her. To see why she was so reluctant to be his friend. What singled him out from the rest? It was a question that had plagued his mind since he met her.

"Come with me." She spoke softly before taking his hand and leading him out of her room. The feeling of her slightly ice cold hand made Tyler flinch in nervousness, but he still followed her lead.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

She told me once that she'll never love me.

I guess I can deal with that, for now anyway. Love isn't easy, love is just a way of life. Still, she must think I'm not good enough for her. Why else would she tell me that? This is so fucked up. We're sneaking around like a pair of randy teenagers. Well, we are teenagers, but it's still funny thinking about it.

What are we even doing? I always thought about how everything would be perfect when we finally got together, and now it's all just running about, hiding our feelings, sneaking around. I fucking hate it. Sure, it's the only way, I just wish there was an easier way to do this.

Here I am, in my bedroom with Buttercup. She's lying on my bed, asleep. Blossom and Bubbles are home now so we told them that we were going to the skatepark. Another excuse to get away from them so we could be together. I feel sick about it. I'm pretty close to her sisters now, especially Blossom ever since that assignment. Now I'm lying to the both of them.

Buttercup doesn't seem to care about it. She's used to hiding her feelings, I'm the only one she's ever shown that beautifully emotional side to. I hate how much I've changed. Just listening to myself think, I sound nothing like me. I'm Butch freaking Jojo! What are we playing at, pretending that we're capable of all this change?

She fell asleep in my arms. I'm not surprised, we stayed up till late the other night before she sneaked back into her room through her window. I looked down at her, gently touching her face. She's so beautiful, but if I ever told her that I'd earn a slap. My eyes closed tight as just the feeling of her in my arms brought me to a happy universe, one that seemed far too good to be true.

I felt Buttercup move slightly as she began to wake up.

"Morning." She muttered with her eyes still closed. I chuckled and my hand remained on her face, delicately touching her soft cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring right into my eyes. God, she has nice eyes. They're fierce even at times like these, and the colour is amazing. I don't think I'd ever seen that shade of green before. Bright, yet dark as it neared the centre.

"It's like five in the afternoon, crazy girl." A smile lit up my face. Buttercup's face furrowed as she peered over my shoulder, glancing at the clock that sat on the chest beside my bed. She groaned and let her arms reach the air as she stretched out.

Buttercup chuckled. "I'm guessing that Brick and Boomer are still out then?"

"They're out with Maxine." I replied. Buttercup sighed as she leaned against my body, placing her head on the crook of my neck. Her breath on my neck was enough to make me shiver. Buttercup pulled the cover up more as the coldness took over, but when I was lying next to her, I was never cold. She was always freakishly hot even though she didn't think that.

"Four days." Buttercup's voice distracted me from my thoughts. It took me a moment to process what she had said. I raised my eyebrow before looking down at her, waiting for a verification.

"Huh?" I asked in utter and complete confusion.

Buttercup's face lit up in a smile. "Four days. It's been _four days_ since we've fought about anything or even argued."

How come I hadn't realised? Oh well, I guess that's a good thing. It also means we're one step closer to being able to tell people about us, we just need time to do it's thing now.

"Hey, that's a record!" I chuckled. Buttercup laughed along with me. Her laugh is kinda musical, I'm pretty sure I could listen to it for hours on end, never getting bored. Dear lord, I'm getting sappy now. Damn that girl, she brings out the cute side of me, I hate that side.

A shiver danced up my spine as Buttercup's hand made its way to the side of my neck. She traced slowly and gently, her eyes fixed on her hand and a blank expression on her face. Sometimes I think she has two different girls inside of her. She can be so adorable, and so sweet, but then the next second she just switches and goes back to being..Buttercup. I think I prefer the menacing and fierce side of her though, it's the girl I fell for.

Her eyes shot up to meet mine. "If you could have _anything_ in the world, what would it be?" She asked me in a quiet and sweet voice. Oh, there's the other girl now. Wonder how long until her usual side comes back.

"Hm..probably a race car." I smirked. Buttercup laughed that same musical laugh before smacking my arm. It shouldn't have hurt, but I forgot how strong that girl was. She might be quite small, but she packs a punch alright.

"I'm serious." She laughed. "Anything in the world. What would you want?"

I thought for a few seconds. "I guess I'd want for everyone in our group to get the happy ending, you know? For Brick to get over his commitment issue crap and for Ty to find someone who won't fuck him over, no offence to blondie. I'd want Max and Brody to be happy with each other again, and for us to be able to stop hiding our relationship."

My words must have touched her, because Buttercup was staring at me, her lips slightly parted and her eyes sparkling with an emotion I had never seen from her before. One side of her lip quirked upwards as her hands made their way to my chest, placing them lightly on me.

"That's pretty sweet, Butchy boy." She responded in admiration. I smiled lightly before placing a kiss on her lips, soft and sweet, but that didn't seem enough for her. Her arms snaked around my neck losely before she deeped the kiss, making it ten times more passionate.

Even if we had to hide it, it was real. Finally it was just us, me and my crazy girl.

* * *

Sky took Tyler into her living room, and passed by it to the back door that stood at the end of the hall. She opened it and led him out into her back garden, which was beautiful. A large oak tree stood tall beside a bed of blue tulips. Her picket fence was painted white, and there was a some-what large swimming pool. Skylar's parents were pretty rich, but not that rich, just enough to be able to afford the beautiful garden, swimming pool, and Skylar's small amount of designer gowns and shoes.

She let go of his hand and walked over to the grassy area surrounding the oak tree, and she sat down, cross-legged on the grass. Skylar looked up at Tyler, waiting for him to sit down in front of her, so he did.

"Why are we out here?" He asked curiously, looking around at the stunning sight.

"You want to get to know me, right?" Sky asked. Tyler looked at her with his eyes fixed on hers. That strange but gorgeous voice of hers beckoned through his head, registering her question. He had zoned out for a while until he finally answered her question.

"I guess so." He lied, of course he wanted to get to know this strange girl.

"This is my favorite place in the whole word." She said before looking out towards the pool. "I had a back garden back in Citysville. It was bigger than this one, but not nearly as beautiful. I didn't want to move because my garden was always the one place that made me happy, but then this one seemed better."

Tyler smiled. "Is this house nicer than your other one?"

"No, not really. But it feels more like home." She replied as a small smile tugged at her lips. Tyler felt more comfortable around her now, but that wouldn't last. She would find a way to make him uncomfortable again, one of her hidden talents. His hands lay on the grass in front of him, and her own hand occasionally brushed past it, sending shivers up his spine.

"Why do you want to get to know me?" Skylar asked. Her voice sounded intrigued, and it was testing him. Challenging him, even. Nothing was ever just simple when it came to Skylar, she needed to know everything, every detail.

Tyler thought for a few seconds. "You're different, there's something about you that makes you unique."

"You're right." She blinked. "But you don't want to know what _makes_ me unique. Believe me, you may as well just keep your distance. Most people think I'm strange, so why are you even here with me, right now?"

"I was once the new guy. Out of the whole group discluding the Utonium's, I was the last to be in the group. It made me feel like I didn't fit in, I just want you to know that you fit in with all of us. We're all pretty strange in one way or another, love."

One side of Sky's mouth quirked up as her sparkly eyes studied him. His british voice was enough to make her melt, but she didn't change her singled opinion of him.

"Thanks, Tyson." She smirked.

So close, yet so far.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

Love, love, love.

It's just a word, right? A single word that can change someone's whole life and world. A word that many people say, but never mean. A word that many feel and never stop. I love. It's Boomer that I love, obviously. I find it funny that the first person I told was his brother, but it still felt good telling Boomer.

He's here with me. Sitting in the park, the wind bringing my hair away from my face and into the air. We spent many times at this park. We talked here a lot, about many things. We haven't talked about the accident in a while. I guess it's all behind us now. Thank god. I was sick of talking about it.

"What are you thinking about, angel?" Boomer's soothing voice rang through my head. I still feel goosebumps when he calls me angel. It's like the moment he told me that he loved me, I died and went to heaven, and now I'm an angel. Now I'm his angel.

My smile picked up. "You." Was all I said. Boomer's face lit up in a cute and charming way. How lucky am I? No seriously, don't you find me the luckiest girl in the world? I have the bestest boyfriend, and many friends. A good life is what I have. Townsville is to thank for that.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned. "Bet you think about me all the time."

Hell yeah, I did.

"I never stop." I said softly as his lips hovered over mine. Our lips were brought together in a heart-racing kiss. It's times like this I realise just how good my life is, and that luck has nothing to do with it. We were always meant for each other. Things like Tyler and the accident were just obstacles keeping us from one another, and we fought them. I'll always fight for him. Because I might be his angel, but he's my angel too.

You want to know what love is? It isn't a battle. It isn't a magical feeling. It isn't a way of life. It's just that. It's just love, pure and simple. Love is every feeling I get when Boomer speaks to me, and touches me, and makes me feel.

Love is the answer.

* * *

**Well, it took a while to write that but I'm happy with it. Most of the people in this story are in love with someone, so this is their view on it all. Hope it came for an interesting read.**

**Also, did you like the POV's? Who's would you like to see next? It's all intierly up to you guys!**

**Next Chapter - It's Brody's 17th birthday, and things are going to get complaicated. Two couples will get closer, one couple will break apart, someone will find out a secret, someone will have a melt down, and all of them will have a night to remember.**

**~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	31. Happy Never After

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for reading, please review, and enjoy!~**

**Chapter 31 - Happy never after.**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup and Butch grew even closer. Maxine and Brody's relationship is fading. Blossom's insecurities got worse. &Sky was actually nice to Tyler.**

* * *

_(Don't get confused, what you're about to read isn't actually happening yet.)_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

They walked out of Butch's house, with Buttercup literally dragging him. Once they were outside, Buttercup spun around and kissed him lightly before smirking. This was the last kiss they could share until the end of the night, and the party was over. So, she decided to make the most of this moment.

Butch's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into him. She rested both of her hands directly in front of him, placed on his chest. Their lips met again in a kiss that left them both breathless. Buttercup pulled away and grinned at him.

"You look good too, by the way." Was all she said before turning around and walking over to his car. Butch was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt, and his black hoodie was wrapped around his waist. Buttercup always thought he looked nice, but today he just looked hot. Which she seemed to like, a lot.

Butch grinned before following her over to his car and jumping in. For the next few hours, they had to pretend that they were just best friends, which wasn't going to be easy.

"What on earth just happened?" Oh dear, caught in the act.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"I need to ask you something." Brody's voice oozed seriousness, making Maxine tense up.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously.

Brody looked away. "Look, I know for the past few weeks we've been avoiding how our relationship is fading, and I just wanted to say that if this is getting too hard for you, please don't hold on for me."

Maxine's whole world shattered in that moment. A million thoughts and questions ran through her mind. He actually thought that she didn't love him anymore, or like, whatever. He was doubting all feelings she had for him. How could he think like that?

"Brody..I'll admit this hasn't been easy, but I'm _still_ in love with you." Maxine spoke carefully.

He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just..it's getting harder to understand why we fight all the time. It's started to get harder to be us, but I still love you too, and I want to fight for us, but-"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Blossom's eyes shot over to Brick's. "I told you that I am fine, so why are you still here?" She didn't even look angry, she just looked like she was hiding frustration. Her eyes were big and her lips curved into a pleading smile. Brick didn't even recognise her.

"I'm not leaving you. You need to admit it, Bloss, you have insecurity issues." Brick spoke softly.

Blossom scoffed. "Coming from you? At least I don't have commitment issues! Or maybe you don't, maybe that was an excuse so you didn't have to be with a girl like me."

Growing tired of his voice, she rose to her feet. Brick did the same. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, as if daring him to follow. He blocked her path, obviously not wanting her to just walk away from an argument.

"You're not leaving." Brick spoke in determination.

Blossom's face twisted in anger. "Brick, step aside."

"No."

"I'm warning you."

"No."

"Brick, seriously!"

"No."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" In a second, Brick was on the ground and all eyes were on them. Blossom had pushed him at full force, sending him to the ground. He was looking up at her with his mouth held wide open, shocked at what she had just done.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_4 Hours Earlier.._

**(Maxine and Brody.)**

"Happy birthday." Maxine grinned in excitement as she stood at Brody's bedroom door. Today he was seventeen, officially the oldest of the group, and the most mature by far. Of course, Brody knew that this day meant that Maxine was planning an off-the-hook party as always. She loved birthdays, especially his.

He smiled. "Thanks, Max." She walked over to him and sat beside him on his bed. Maxine placed a light kiss on his lips and her arm found it's way around his shoulders. She beamed happily at him, far too excited for this day.

"Look, I know we've been on the edge lately, but tonight is your night. I'm going to make sure it's perfect, okay?" She asked sweetly. Brody loved her for this. She always made a big deal about his birthday, even when they were just friends, she would always make it amazing, and this time would be.

"Yeah, sounds good." He smiled. "I love you, Max."

Maxine giggled. "I know. I love you too."

They kissed passionately, their arms wrapping around each other and pulling one another closer together. Their body's and lips collided like it would be their last. It felt just like when they were living together. Sitting on this bed, in each other's arms, just happy.

"Believe me, this is going to be a night to remember." Maxine grinned.

If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

**(Butch and Buttercup.)**

"You look beautiful." Butch said slowly, taking her in. Buttercup was dressed in a gorgeous black corset with green lace, something that Maxine had bought her for the occasion. Her creamy long legs were showing as she wore a pair of black shorts, with a silver chain attached. On her feet where small heels, not giving much adjustment to her medium height. The heels were the darkest shade of green you could get.

Buttercup gave him a look. "We don't say stuff like that, Butch."

"Okay..you look hot." He smirked at her. Buttercup grinned and walked over to him, trying not to stumble in the heels she was wearing. It was a rare occasion to see Buttercup dressed like this, but she promised Maxine she would make an effort for Brody's party.

Her arms wrapped protectively around him as she almost fell over her own foot. Butch grabbed her waist, propping her up and making sure she wouldn't fall at his feet. Buttercup leaned in seductively and her lips brushed against his cheek before resting against his ear.

"That's better." She whispered. Her hand made it's way to his face before giving him a small kiss on the pale skin underneath his ear. She felt his hand take hold of hers, and she laced her fingers with his own. Buttercup pulled her face away from his, teasing him almost, and dragged him along.

They walked out of Butch's house, with Buttercup literally dragging him. Once they were outside, Buttercup spun around and kissed him lightly before smirking. This was the last kiss they could share until the end of the night, and the party was over. So, she decided to make the most of this moment.

Butch's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into him. She rested both of her hands directly in front of him, placed on his chest. Their lips met again in a kiss that left them both breathless. Buttercup pulled away and grinned at him.

"You look good too, by the way." Was all she said before turning around and walking over to his car. Butch was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt, and his black hoodie was wrapped around his waist. Buttercup always thought he looked nice, but today he just looked hot. Which she seemed to like, a lot.

Butch grinned before following her over to his car and jumping in. For the next few hours, they had to pretend that they were just best friends, which wasn't going to be easy.

"What on earth just happened?" Oh dear, caught in the act. Blossom's eyes grew as she stood not that far from Brick's house. She had went over to see what was taking so long on him picking her up, only to see Butch kissing Buttercup.

Blossom's face twisted in shock.

* * *

**(Boomer and Bubbles.)**

**Boomer's POV**

Me and Bubbles walked side by side as we neared the clearing of the forest. My breathing caught quick in my chest as I felt her hand touch mine. Even after weeks of dating and being happily in love, I still got shivers and butterflies every time she touched my hand. Childish? No. It was love.

I looked over to her, and took a moment to take in what she was wearing. Unlike what most girls wear to a party, Bubbles was dressed in a classy outfit. Rather than the tight red dress that Maxine was planning to wear or the bearly noticable outfit that most girls in our year would wear, Bubbles was wearing a not-too-tight baby blue staples dress with a white belt reaching around her stomach.

Her feet were covered by light blue boots, which was a very wise choice considering where this party was being held. Maxine had managed to make Buttercup dress as amazing as she could, but even Buttercup was smart enough to pack her usual combat boots so she wasn't tripping over her own feet all night.

My eyes drifted from Bubbles' outfit to her face. A very pretty smile beckoned as her eyes met mine, and in an instant, her arm was linked with mine and her head was against my shoulder. Just moments like these were enough to light up my day.

"Hey, blondies." Came Tyler's voice. Beside him was the alluring blue haired girl called Sky. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet, but from the many..many stories that Bubbles has told me about her, I know I'll like her. It did feel good to be friends with Tyler again, and still be able to flaunt the love of my life without feeling guilty or ashamed.

Skylar was dragging Tyler by the arm, which confused me. She hadn't seemed to like him earlier. I guess she changed her mind. I smiled at her and looked at her outfit. It was similar to Bubbles' clothes, but this dress had thick traps and was shorter than Bubbles' dress.

All four of us made our way towards the area of the party. Every so often, Tyler would break off a tree branch that threatened to whack him in the face. Every move we made, the sound of a twig snapping underneath us echoed throughout the woods. Bubbles' hand tightened around mine as she trailed behind me.

We looked towards the woods, where we saw bright lights in the darkness. There was a circular area where Maxine had decided to throw this party. I guess she thought it would be different. Most of our parties were held at Brody's house. It's alright to change things up, and what better than a party in the woods, right?

Music echoed all throughout the forest, reaching my ears. I heard the pounding beat that made me instantly feel the mood to party. After a few seconds of pushing past the tree branches, we made it right into the centre of the forest. All around was colourful lights that had been set up carefully in a circle.

I caught a strong smell of alcohol in the air, but that most likely because I was standing beside Skylar. I noticed Maxine and Buttercup, they were jumping up and down with a mix of glow sticks in their hands, all in different and vibrant colours. Brody was dancing with them, and Butch was standing with Brick. They were drinking a beer, but I knew that's all Butch would limit himself to.

There was Blossom, wearing what seemed to be hipster jeans paired with a pink shirt and pink boots. Good to see she doesn't follow the rule of having to wear a dress to a party. She looked natural. It was refreshing to see, and Brick seemed to admire it too, because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

I chuckled as Butch desperately tried to gain Brick's attention, but he couldn't. Brick was in a daze, where all he could see and hear was our favorite little red head. Nothing else seemed to matter. Butch eventually gave up and threw his arms in the air in frustration before wandering over to Buttercup.

"Let's go talk to Blossom." Was the last thing I heard before Bubbles dragged me away.

* * *

Butch stopped in front of Buttercup. He smirked at the sight. Buttercup, his girl, jumping around and acting like a kid. It was cute, she had so much fun at parties. She could just be herself instead of the sweet girl he had come to know. She just got to be Buttercup fucking Utonium.

Her eyes met his as a small insignificant smile set across her lips. She put her hand out, waiting for him to take it in his. Being best friend meant that they could dance together without people being suspicious. Perfect. He took her hand and then within seconds, he was in the middle of Buttercup and Maxine, dancing.

The chain on Buttercup's shorts made a jingling noise as she jumped up and down, pounding her fist in the air as the music led her every move. Butch was dancing better than he usually did, letting Buttercup lead him. He was getting closer to her and wanted nothing more than to grab her by the waist and drag her into him, pulling her into a wonderfully sinful kiss.

But he couldn't.

Maxine's eyes reached theres as her head began to get dizzy. Shouldn't have had that fourth drink. She smiled at Butch's sudden appearance before her fist was once again up in the air. The three of them bounced around in the middle of the area, treating it like a dance floor. Most of the gangs eye's where on them, admiring their spirit and dance moves.

"You're kind of sexy when you dance." Buttercup joked in a barley audible voice. He smirked at her as she was doing to him. He was just thinking the same thing about her. Funny. It took everything in him not to kiss her right there and then. But he would try to do this, try to pretend, for her.

"You're my girl." He whispered into her ear. Buttercup grinned and slyly grabbed his hand from behind his back so no one would see her do it. She nodded at him and danced in a way that made Butch want to drool.

"Good." She whispered back. "Because you're my Butchy boy."

They grinned and danced together, just like the good old times. For once the fact that they had to hide their feelings didn't even matter, because it made the time they had alone together so much more special, and it meant that in this moment, they could just be Buttercup and Butch, best friends.

Blossom watched them with narrow eyes. Now two people knew, and it was getting dangerous. It was getting harder to hide the fact that they really fell for each other. But luckily, Blossom was a good sister, and Brody was a good friend. No one would find out until they were ready.

One day they would be, and that day was getting closer by the hours.

* * *

Brody smiled as Maxine jumped around with Buttercup. They were acting like kids, which is the reason that Maxine didn't want to live with anymore. She just wanted to be a teenager, a kid, she wanted to be young while she still could.

He watched as her eyes met his, and she grinned at him before running over. He laughed as she stumbled almost. Boy, was she drunk. So was Brody, he was enjoying being a kid too, because in exactly one year from this date, he would eighteen and he would be a young adult, then maybe it would be time to take his relationship to the next level.

"So, how did I do?" Maxine asked nervously. "You like it, right?"

Brody smiled happily. "Like it? Max, I love it. This is the best birthday I've ever had. It's been an hour and there been no drama or anything to ruin it. It's perfect."

Maxine was ecstatic. She pulled him into a light yet passionate kiss. Brody didn't want to let her go, because even he knew that they were treading on thin ice. He was trying so hard to keep what they had, but it was getting harder and harder each day. Still, they fought for what they had and still have, and it was working.

"Thank god! I'm so glad you like it, and I think everyone else does too." Maxine said with a grin as she looked around at all of her friends. They all looked so happy and alive. It really was the perfect night, and neither Brody nor Maxine thought anything could ruin this night, boy were they wrong.

"I need to ask you something." Brody's voice oozed seriousness, making Maxine tense up.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously.

Brody looked away. "Look, I know for the past few weeks we've been avoiding how our relationship is fading, and I just wanted to say that if this is getting too hard for you, please don't hold on for me."

Maxine's whole world shattered in that moment. A million thoughts and questions ran through her mind. He actually thought that she didn't love him anymore, or like, whatever. He was doubting all feelings she had for him. How could he think like that?

"Brody..I'll admit this hasn't been easy, but I'm still in love with you." Maxine spoke carefully.

He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just..it's getting harder to understand why we fight all the time. It's started to get harder to be us, but I still love you too, and I want to fight for us, but-"

_But._

_Harder to understand._

_Fight all the time._

_Harder to be us._

_Fight for us._

Maxine sighed, the words unable to leave her mind. They were so close to this all being over, and everything being ruined, all that mattered was what was about to happen.

The fate of their whole relationship fell on what he was about to say..

* * *

**(Brick and Blossom.)**

**Blossom's POV**

The colours are yellow and green. The glow sticks, I mean. Right now they are all I can see. The brightness of them should hurt my eyes, but it's dark out, so they don't. I held two of them in my hands, waving them about to amuse myself. One drink was good, the second was better, then the third was enough to make glow sticks amusing.

Brick's over there with Bubbles, talking about lord knows what. I always ended up alone at party's. Maybe I could go talk to Sky? Nah, she's too drunk to even remember who I am right now. Still, I looked over to her. She really is beautiful. It's not fair, around all of these girls and my sisters, I feel like a dog.

All of them are out in dresses, with the exception of Buttercup, and here I am in jeans and a shirt. I still feel ugly even though I'm dressed normally. Stupid clothes. Always make me look fat and regular.

"Hey, beautiful." I hadn't even noticed Brick walk over to me. I had been in a wonderful trance, watching the sticks of vibrant yellow and green cloud my sight. He sat down beside me on the ground and grabbed the yellow glow stick from my hand, and started waving it around in my face.

I laughed. "Hello."

He obviously noticed how amused these little sticks made me, because he was literally putting on a show, waving them about my face, making me laugh. He's such a great guy, but he's a liar. He called me beautiful. Lie. Lie. Lie.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet most of the night." Brick's voice was comforting. It reminded me of when I was upset as a child, my father would ask me if I was okay, and he wouldn't stop until I replied with a reasonable and truthful answer. I miss him a lot. But if Brick is anything like him, he isn't going to stop until I say yes.

"Yes." Lie. Lie. Lie. "Enjoying the party?"

Brick smiled at me. I was lucky he had not caught on to the fact that I had deliberately tried to change the conversation. I took a look at him, and noticed he was wearing the snap back hat I got him for our anniversary. Sweet. I'm wearing the bracelet he got me, it says 'Love, Brick.' on it. Love? Wonderful. Looks? Not wonderful. I don't see why he likes me, I'm not nearly as beautiful as his ex girlfriend Cordelia or that girl he brought to the Halloween party, Carly.

"It's pretty awesome." Brick grinned in a cute way. "I mean, Max throws a lot of parties, but in the woods? Banging idea."

One side of my lip rose into a half-smile. This was true, Maxine threw far too many parties, this one though? It seemed more original. It seems like something that Maxine would come up with. It's fun, it's new and different, but all of her parties seem to end horribly. Who knows what drama will cause this party it's end.

"I'm glad you're having fun." My voice was quiet, but he heard it any way. His arm found it's way around my shoulders, and suddenly everything was still. All I could see was Brick's face, but my eyes were still prone to the bright light, and every time I blinked I could see shots of green and yellow.

Brick kissed me twice on the lips. "I love you, Blossom. Just the way you are."

_What the hell does that mean?_

"What?" I asked in confusion. How would he even know about my insecurity..issue. Seriously, what does he know? My eyes darted to him, fixed on his piercing red orbs. Then my heart raced, thinking of all the possibilities of what he would say next.

"I know about your timidity. How recently you've been lacking self-confidence, and I just want you to know that there's nothing to be anxious about. I love you, just the way you are. No matter what, I love you, Blossom Utonium."

If I wasn't so upset about how he knew, I'd be touched by his words. But words and just words, it doesn't help the fact that his last girlfriend was a goddess in heels, and I'm just..me. I'll never be like her, I'll never be naturally beautiful like her.

"I find that hard to believe, and who even are you? My therapist? You don't know anything about me, Brick. How would you even know if I was insecure, you've never asked." I spat in anger at him, but he didn't cower away. His face remained the same, with the smallest hint of worry.

He sighed deeply. "I know you more than you think, Blossy, that's why I didn't need to ask."

"No, you obviously know nothing. Now drop it or go away." Wow, I sound harsh. Oh well. He does deserve it. How dare he come over to me and lecture me about my own problems? He doesn't even know the half of it.

"Bloss..please just let me help you, before this gets out of hand." Brick's soothing voice ran circles around my head. I looked down to the ground, where I saw tons of glow sticks. I was sitting in a circle of them, and the light made me the centre of everything. I was sitting in a circle of glow, surrounded by my insecurities.

I shot my eyes over to meet his. "I told you that I am fine, so why are you still here?" The look on my face didn't even show anger, more hidden frustration. My eyes were big and my lips were curved into a pleading smile. He looked like he didn't even recognise me.

"I'm not leaving you. You need to admit it, Bloss, you have insecurity issues."

I scoffed. "Coming from you? At least I don't have commitment issues! Or maybe you don't, maybe that was an excuse so you didn't have to be with a girl like me."

Growing tired of his voice, I rose to my feet. Brick done the same. My eyes narrowed dangerously at him, as if daring him to follow. He blocked my path, obviously not wanting me to just walk away from an argument.

"You're not leaving." Brick spoke in determination.

My face twisted in anger. "Brick, step aside."

"No."

"I'm warning you."

"No."

"Brick, seriously!"

"No."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" In a second, Brick was on the ground and all eyes were on me. I had pushed him at full force, sending him to the ground. He was looking up at me with his mouth held wide open, shocked at what I had just done. What's the matter Brick, never seen someone have a melt down before?

Within seconds, I was off. Running as fast as I could to just get out of that forest. My vision was blinded by the sharp colours of yellow and green lights that still stuck in my mind. I could hear someone running after me, most likely Brick. Oh, well, he can run after me all he wants.

"Bloss!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

I spun around to see my sister, Buttercup, she looked mortified. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, and she looked hurt. Seeing me like this, it hurt her. Let me guess, she knows too? Brick must have informed everyone that I had insecurity issues. Where does he get off? I hate him. No. I don't hate Brick. I hate myself.

"What was that? Did Brick upset you?" She asked, surprised. Buttercup knew that I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have a rational reason. She knows me too well.

I walked over to her, slowly. "He didn't upset me, he just annoyed me. I'm sorry I created a scene, but he really shouldn't be accusing me of things."

Buttercup blinked. "Bloss..he mentioned the insecurity thing, didn't he?" What? How on earth does she know this!?

"Yes..how did you know that?"

She frowned. "I was the one that told him. I was the first to notice it. You spend all day looking in the mirror, then you started throwing away all of your good clothes and I haven't seen you eat anything in a week. Blossom, you need help."

"You told him! How could you do that without even talking to me first!?" I cried out in anger, my fists tight, ready to hit anything that came in front of me. Buttercup's face grew with emotion, something I hadn't seen in a while. We all know who she shows her emotion to now, right?

"I'm sorry. Look, you can't just keep things from us, sis." Buttercup spoke. Oh the irony. My dear sister, such a hypocrite. My eyes darkened as I shot her a glance that suggested she was no better. I shook my head while coughing out a resentful laugh.

"You can't talk, I'm not the only one keeping secrets. Tell me, sis, how is Butch? How is your boyfriend." I spat. Buttercup's face twisted in utter shock, un aware that I knew all about her dirty little secret. My eyes narrowed again, waiting for her to defend herself or defend what I had seen.

She sighed. "How do you know?"

"I saw you. Today. Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that you have some delusion that makes you think I have a problem, because I don't. Just please don't try and act like I'm keeping something when you're keeping the biggest secret out of all of us." Was all I said before walking back to my friends, and Brick's eyes caught mine.

He ran over to me, and I braced for the worst. I waited for the yelling, the accusations and the fights, but none of it came. Brick simply hugged me, tightly. I stood perfectly still in shock, but I still felt my arms wrap around him protectively.

"I love you." Was what he said to me. I coughed out a sob at his words. I just argued with him, told him to stay out of my business, pushed him and ran, and here he was, telling me that he loved me. He didn't even care about all the things I had said.

I frowned. "I love you too, Brick."

* * *

**(Skylar and Tyler.)**

**Skylar's POV**

Thank lord all the commotion is over. I don't know what Blossom was drinking, but it must have made her mental or something. Who just attacks there own boyfriend like that? Oh well, I see they have kissed and made up, but Buttercup, she looks sad.

"You're wasted." Oh joy, Tyson is here. Wait, Thomas? No. Tyler. That's right, his name is Tyler. He's watching me with amusement in his wishful eyes. He does have a point there, I am fucking wasted. Happy birthday, Byron, right! Time to celebrate. My eyes shot at him playfully.

"You're not wasted enough." I said as I lay on the grass, my hair making a curtain around my face. Tyler bend down to sit beside me, and I felt his warm hands make contact with my face as he pushed away some strands of hair. I smirked at him before sitting up, feeling ever so small beside the giant boy. He's too tall, or maybe I'm too small. Who knows, right?

Tyler smirked back. "Good point, pass that, will ya?"

In a second the bottle of tequila was out of my hand and in his. I almost got mad enough to yell at him. I was drinking that. Bastard. Oh well, maybe if he gets drunk enough, he'll pass out and I can draw something on his face and leave him till morning.

This guy is something different. My first impression of him was, player, stuck-up, childish. Everything I don't need. Then, we spent the day together, when we were supposed to meet Max, maybe he lied. Maybe he just wanted to get to know me. Fuck that. No one needs to know me anymore. None of these people get why I won't let them in.

My eyes fixed on him as he took a long gulp out of the bottle. I smiled at him, for once this smile was genuine, it wasn't sinister or playful, it wasn't a smirk or fake grin, it was just a smile. He's a lot like me. We're the type of people who sit in the corner during a party, drinking our troubles away, until we're drunk enough to blend into the crowd.

This boy? A male version of myself. Fuck.

"So, how are you, drinky." Great, a new nickname. That's all I need. Drinky? Come on, Tyrone. Be original. Fuck, Tyler. Why can't I ever remember his name? I mean, I remember Byron's name perfectly. Stupid, Sky. Stupid girl.

"I'm fucking smashing, babe." His eyebrow seemed to raise at the word babe. "Now run along, I'm bored of you already."

His eyes seemed to show hurt. What, does he think because I was nice to him for one day, that meant we were best buddys? Next joke, please. I like this guy, I might not show it, but he's fun. He's different, like me. He's charming and funny. The list does go on, but I can't let him in. No one wants to see the real Skylar Anderson. No one wants to know my secret.

"Why can't you ever just be nice to me?" Tyler asked. I smirked in the devious yet cute way I usually did before snatching the bottle out of his hand and placing it to my mouth. I took a long gulp, getting the courage to say the things I needed to say. This was probably a mistake, one bottle after another, but that didn't matter to me.

"Because you're a tosser." That's right, drive him away like all the others. Go.

Tyler frowned. "You're so hot and cold, just make up your mind already, Sky."

I felt a pain tug at me, hearing those words. If only it was that easy. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way, trying to drive him away. I could always kill him with kindness until he's sick of me, then I won't have to deal with him any more. He'll never have to find out my secret.

"I'm sorry." I sounded genuine, mostly because I was. "Friends?"

Say no.

"Yeah." Damn.

* * *

**Brody's POV**

"Brody?" Dammit, how long had I been silent? I should have answered her by now. How can I say this? How can I say that I still wanted to fight to keep our relationship! How can I say I didn't this to end without telling a slight lie, or say I did without saying a huge lie.

I felt tears burn in my eyes. "Max.."

She looked down at the ground, I didn't even need to say it. Truth is, I'm not sure if I want to or not. I'm not sure if I can keep this relationship going, I want to, but it's just so hard. I just wish it was like it was last year, we were so in love and nothing could come between us.

"Brody.." Her voice was short of breaking. She looked like he might throw up. Maybe because we were so close to being over. Maybe it was thanks to the drinks..or maybe she's just realising something. Nope, probably that fact that she has drank 60 percent of all the alcohol.

I spoke softly. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say. How can we keep pretending that this is going to work when it clearly isn't? I fucking love you, more than anyone on this earth. I just don't want to be in a relationship that we have to fight for, it should be easy, you know?" I asked with a frown.

"We can do this, we're Brody and Maxine! The fucking world knows us!" She yelled desperately, making me want to cry right there and then.

Her eyes built up with tears before they fell down her cheeks violently, and her voice was raising at extreme measures. This really is the end. We were never supposed to end, but this was how it was to be. We were ending.

"We haven't been Brody and Maxine for a long time." I spoke calmly. She choked out a sob before her eyes met mine. In a rash moment of desperation, her arms wrapped around me before she pulled me right into the most intense kiss we had ever shared.

I was hesitant, but I was still kissing back.

"No." I whispered harshly against her lips before pushing her back, almost falling over myself. I felt the tears fall from my face, not wanting this to be real. This was all a dream..I wish it was any way.

"I fucking love you!" She cried. "This wasn't how this was supposed to end!"

"But it was always going to end, right? The moving out and all the fights, it all led up to this moment. I'm sorry, Max." My eyes met hers. "It's over."

_I'm sorry._

_This moment, I'm sorry._

_Max._

_Brody._

_This is over._

Nothing was the same after that second that those words reached her ears. I stood perfectly still like a statue, watching as she stood with wide unblinking eyes. Her eyes were stuck on the spot beside me. I couldn't breathe. That feeling she gave me was gone, and now I was dying inside.

"I will always love you." Was the last thing I said to her before I started to walk away. I could hear her sobbing, and it killed me inside. I still love her, with everything in me, but this was how it had to be. She thought moving in wrecked our relationship, but what we didn't know was it was doomed to fail even before that day.

I looked at her from behind my shoulder, and there she was, as still as a statue. Even so, it looked like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but she still looked devastated.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

* * *

**Drama! I'll be honest, I hate this chapter. I think it's so rushed and my worse one yet, so I'm sorry okay? I promise the next one will be better, more dramatic, more layed out. Really, sorry this chapter was so bad.**

**^^~Pleaaase review:)~**

**Allie Peirce**


	32. Perfection

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reviews! You're all angels. I'll warn you that there are a couple swear words in this chapter haha!~**

**Chapter 32 - Perfection**

**Last Chapter - Blossom found out about Buttercup and Butch's secret relationship. Brody broke up with Maxine. Sky and Tyler became friends. &Brick and Buttercup became concerned about Blossom's insecurity issues.**

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Buttercup's head turned to the door to find the source of the voice, Butch. He closed her door behind him and walked over to her. She sat cross-legged on the bed, waiting for him. Butch sat down beside her and smiled at her.

Buttercup sighed. "Blossom knows."

"She knows what?" Butch asked, clueless. Buttercup turned her head back to him and sent him an expression that deemed him idiotic. Butch thought for a second before catching on to what she was trying to tell him. He sighed deeply and got more comfortable on the bed, leaning his back against the head of the bed.

"Oh. Is she going to tell anyone?" Butch asked in curiosity.

"No, at least I don't think so." Buttercup said as her eyes traveled to his. She had tried so hard to keep this a secret, and now someone new was finding out each week. At this rate, the whole group would know by the end of the month, and their relationship would become real. They needed time to see if this was right before getting people's hopes up for nothing.

Butch held his hand in hers. "Maybe we should just tell them about us." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"We can't, Butch." She said firmly. "We need more time. If everyone finds out then we realise this isn't going to work, it'll have been a waste of time. Remember how fucked up things got when we were just friends? The only reason we never fight anymore is cause we're close, and no one knows about it. We just need some more time."

He smirked. "Well, let's just say we have a _week._ You want to find out if this will work? Okay, crazy girl. We need to go on our first official date, if you still like me by the end, we're ready to tell people."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him like that idea was the worst thing he could have come up with. It was no secret that Buttercup wasn't the type of girl who would go on a date. She's more into staying at home with a pizza and a video game. She didn't like dates nor see the point of them.

"You're a fucking idiot. I don't go on dates." Buttercup said to him, for the third time. He had asked more than once, but this time there was an actual reason to go on one. Butch smiled at her and nodded before taking her other hand.

"Neither do I, crazy girl, but how else are we going to figure this out? Just say yes." Butch looked directly into her eyes. She bit her lips cautiously, not sure on what to say. Buttercup looked hesitant.

"Fine, yes, whatever." Buttercup's eyes rolled. "But this better be one _amazing_ date, Butchy boy."

He smirked. "It will be, trust me."

* * *

Ever since the party, Tyler had a feeling that he and Skylar would become great friends. Only he didn't realise that she wasn't so sure. There was something holding her back from being friends with him, and only him. He wasn't sure why, but of course, she didn't want him to know.

Tyler walked into the hall of Skylar's house. Her mother, Cassandra, had just let him in. He was about ten minutes early, but hoped she would be ready by now anyway. As he neared her bedroom, he could hear her yelling at someone on the phone, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"No! You're not listening to me, I'm not doing it! I've already been to see Dr Harrison this week...Yes, I have!..Look, just call me back next week...Fine then!"

He peered through the open creek of Skylar's door and saw her angrily throw her mobile phone at her wall before growling in frustration. She looked like she had been arguing with someone she really didn't like. Tyler wondered what she was talking about, and why she would need to see a doctor. Was she sick? Was she seeing some sort of therapist? Maybe she was hiding some sort of illness? He intended on finding out.

"Sky." The small blue haired girl gasped at the sight of Tyler and held a hand to her chest as she breathed out. He walked in slowly, eyeing her phone that was now smashed to pieces on the floor.

He chuckled. "Let me guess, your mom said you couldn't get a new phone until your old one broke, I used to do that all the time."

Sky glanced at her phone and smiled fakely. "Yeah, that's just it. You're smart, Tyson."

He didn't even have time to correct her because she had jumped up and grabbed his hand before leading him out of her room. All Tyler could think about was who was on the other line of that phone, and what was going on. He was going to find out, one way or another.

* * *

Bubbles' long blonde curly hair swayed from side to side as she walked along the road. She was wearing a pair of very light skinny jeans and a white shirt. The blonde was on her way to meet her boyfriend. She stopped and smiled when she saw him standing by the road.

He looked very handsome in his blue pull-over hoodie and black jeans. Boomer grinned at the sight of his blonde girlfriend and walked on over to her. He stood in front of Bubbles and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Her arms draped around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

"I missed you." He whispered against her lips.

Bubbles giggled and pulled away. "You saw me last night."

"I know, that's _way_ too long to be away from you." He said sweetly before grinning at her. Bubbles laughed happily. He took her hand and they both began to walk over to the street.

They stood by the curb, waiting for it to be safe to cross. A car zoomed past them, making Bubbles jump slightly. She felt her breathing get faster at the sight of the car whiz past. Boomer furrowed his brows and looked down at her, wondering why she looked so faintish.

"You okay?" He asked her in concern.

Bubbles stood perfectly still. "Yeah..I'm good."

He smiled and began to lead her across the road. Bubbles' eyes darted from left to right to left again, making sure that there was no cars. She had gotten so freaked out when the car drove past, but that was expected. After all, she almost died in a car, it was only natural to be a little scared by cars.

She noticed another car coming towards them and her pace quickened up. Bubbles practically dragged him to the other side of the curb, and let out a relieved sigh as they made it to the other end.

"You don't have to be scared of cars, you know. I let you get hurt once, I won't _ever_ let that happen again." Boomer spoke softly to her as he stopped walking. Bubbles turned to him and smiled in gratitude before nodding.

"I know, Boom, and I love you for that." She said sweetly before kissing him lightly on the lips. She moved and kissed his cheek before taking his hand again and continued walking.

"I love you too, angel." They grinned.

* * *

Maxine was on her way to Brick's house. She hadn't slept. All she could think about was that her so-called _perfect_ relationship was over. She knew it was bound to happen, she knew that they wouldn't last as long as they thought, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

They had been dating for almost two years, and now she was single again. Maxine wasn't even sure how to be single anymore, she was so used to having a boyfriend that she wasn't sure she'd be able to adjust to being single again. Maxine wondered if Brody was thinking the same.

Her heels clicked along the road as she neared Brick's house. She walked over to the door and let herself in. She never had to knock, considering this was her best friend's house, she always just walked right in. Maxine entered the living room and smiled as she saw Brick sitting on the couch, with Boomer and Bubbles on the other couch.

"So, were you guys wanting coffee too or-" A voice trailed as Brody walked out of the kitchen. He stopped talking immediately when he saw Maxine standing there. They looked at each other awkwardly, before they both glared at Brick with narrow eyes.

"Okay, so I didn't mention that he was here, but Max you can't avoid him. You two used to be really good friends before you started dating, so it's time to get back to that." Brick said carefully, his eyes glued to Maxine's, who didn't look happy with him.

Maxine and Brody's eyes locked on each other's, not knowing what to say or how to act. She simply looked away from him and walked over to Brick, taking a seat beside him. Brody stood still as he looked at her. He cursed himself for forgetting how gorgeous she was. This was definitely not going to be easy.

Brody walked over to the other couch and sat beside Boomer, handing him the coffee he had made in the kitchen. Boomer took it and sipped the burning liquid, hiding his eyes from the awkward glances that Maxine kept dawning on Brody. There was a long silence before Brick finally broke it.

"Um..Max, where's Ty?" Brick asked, trying to distract her from staring at her now ex boyfriend. Maxine finally tore her eyes away from Brody to look at Brick.

"He's over at Skylar's house." Maxine replied.

Boomer raised a brow. "I thought she didn't like him?"

"I didn't like him at one point, things change." Maxine responded with a shrug. Boomer shrugged back, assuming it as a reasonable response. Brody tried to avoid eye contact, but every few seconds he felt his eyes trail back over to her. He noticed she was wearing the black dress that he had gotten for her on their first ever anniversary, he assumed that she didn't realise.

Brody eyed the dress, noticing how it showed off her perfect figure and how the colour of it made her look fierce. He had always thought she looked nice in that dress, now he just wanted to forget about how insanely pretty she was, because he knew that he couldn't just go up and kiss her any more.

"Got any plans for tonight, Max?" Bubbles asked.

She shrugged. "I think I'm going out with Tyler and Sky, but I'm really not in the mood to get drunk tonight." Maxine didn't even have to ask Sky and Tyler what the plan was, because she had a feeling it would be going to some seedy club as usual, and she really didn't want to drown her troubles in alcohol.

"Well you should stay here tonight, you know that Tyler will probably get wasted and it would be easier to let Sky take him home rather than you." Brick said with a smile.

Maxine nodded and hugged into her best friend, keeping her eyes as far away from Brody as she could, even though she knew that he was looking at her. Bubbles frowned at her best friend, realising how awkward and hard this must be for her. She had been there, all the uncomfortable looks she had received from Tyler after their break up, she knows how hard it is.

The brunette's eyes traveled back to Brody, and for once, she wasn't excited or happy to be near him. She just felt numb and broken, like something was missing. Something she needed.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Buttercup glanced out the window to see Butch's car. She smiled and looked at her clock. 10 pm, right on the dot. She took one last look at herself in her full-length mirror. She was dressed in black shorts and a green tank top. She walked over to her bed and slipped on her green hightop's before making her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous. This was not only her first date, but after tonight she would know if this relationship was worth it or not. Buttercup was going to find out everything about him, all the things they didn't talk about, and she was going to make sure he was right for her, and more importantly, that she was right for him.

Buttercup opened the door and smiled brightly as she saw him. There was Butch, standing in his black jeans and green shirt, a black leather jacket sat over his shirt. Buttercup thought he looked nice and kind of dangerous. He had never looked better or happier.

"Hey, crazy girl." He smiled.

She laughed. "Hi, Butchy boy."

Buttercup stepped outside of the house and locked the door behind her. She stood beside Butch, who had his arm out. She smiled and hooked her arm with his before they started walking. She couldn't wait to see how serious he was about her. Butch wanted to make it magical, but it wasn't going to be easy giving Buttercup Utonium the perfect date.

"So, where are we going?" She asked in curiosity.

"You'll see."

After ten minutes of walking in silence, Buttercup raised her eyebrow as he stopped outside the skate park. Usually the skate park was just plain and slightly boring, ramps and skateboards surrounded. But tonight, there was bright light that lit up the park, and it looked like Butch had spent an hour putting them all up. There was glow sticks on top of all the ramps, making it look magical on their own.

"Wow." She said breathlessly as she walked over to one of the ramps. Buttercup spun around slightly, taking in all of the light. It was beautiful. She laughed and looked over at Butch. He studied her reaction, and noticed the way that her green eyes went soft and illuminated in a sparkly way thanks to the lights. She had a small and narrow smile on her face. It made her look different, almost feminine.

Her brow raised. "Our first date is at a skatepark? Dude, why did you take me here?"

Butch smirked. "This was where I first seen you."

"No it isn't? I met you a day after you were created, and it wasn't here." Buttercup said, her face furrowed in confusing. Butch chuckled and led her over to the edge of one of the ramps, and sat down on it. Buttercup sat down beside him and turned to him, still looking confused.

"This might not have been the first place you met me, but this is the first place I ever saw you.."

_FLASHBACK;_

**_Butch POV_**

_So, this is Buttercup Utonium? My counterpart. She doesn't look that tough, heck she's a girl! What makes her so special?_

_I stood with my arms firmly crossed against my chest. I watched her from the shadows. She was sat on top of one of the ramps beside some boy with brown hair and brown eyes. They laughed loudly about something that Buttercup had said. Hey, she's sort of cute when she laughs, but she's an enemy right? I can't think like that._

_"Mitch, that was awesome!" The little five-year girl old laughed. So Mitch is his name huh? Crap name._

_My eyes narrow at her, as I wonder what was so darn funny. I watched her jump off of the ramp and stand on her light green skateboard. She carefully started to drive the board, slowly because she obviously wasn't very good at it, yet. I smiled as she almost fell, but this guy stopped her from falling. She looks really happy. Even though she's not good at something, she still laughed at herself and was having fun. This girl is supposed to be exactly like me. Maybe not._

_"You're crap at this, BC!" Mitch had said to her. She stuck out her tongue at him and zoomed past him on the board. I watched as she started to improve, but almost fell again. Buttercup done some sort of trick on the board, it's not very good but it looks like it's her first time trying it. Her tongue stuck out again at Mitch._

_"Not bad." Mitch smiled._

_I glance at her one last time before walking away, all the while I thought, tomorrow I'm going to meet this girl and I'll be her enemy. Maybe one day I'll actually speak to her, and I can make fun of how crap she is on a skateboard._

"You still remember the first time you saw me? Butch, that was like over eleven years ago." Buttercup said in surprise at Butch's story.

He smiled and sent a shrug her way. "Believe me, I don't think anyone could ever forget their first time seeing you. You're pretty awesome..for a girl that sucks at skateboarding." His smirk made her cross her arms. Still, she couldn't believe that he remembered it. Then again she did remember her first time meeting him.

"This isn't bad for a first date. Still can't believe I'm even on a date, but I guess there's a first time for everything." Buttercup looked out at the stars that were shimmering brightly. She turned to face him with a small smile on her face. Butch nodded, but he wasn't finished yet. He had the perfect night planned for them.

"Come on." Butch tugged at her arm and dragged her off of the ramp. He led her out of skatepark quickly, anxious to get on to the next part of the date. He ignored her constant questions like 'Where are you taking me now?' and such. Shortly after, Buttercup found herself at the beach.

The darkness would have blinded her view, but Butch had also put lights up here at the beach too, even more than the skate park. There was even more glow sticks, that surrounded them in a perfect circle. There was a blanket in the middle of the circle. Two portable speakers and an iPod sat at each side of the circle, with Buttercup's favorite song playing; The Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin.

Buttercup looked at the white blanket and noticed that there was her favorite food, pizza, and her favorite drink, which just happened to be whiskey. Of course, Butch wouldn't allow himself to drink any tonight, but there was a four pack of beer beside it. He wasn't allowed to drink after the transplant, but he was allowed to occasionally.

"Fucking hell, Butch! You must have spent ages doing this." Buttercup gasped, taking it all in. She walked forward, the sand sticking to the bottom of her high tops. She continued walking until she reached the blanket in the middle of the circle. The moonlight made it look even more romantic, and the lights surrounded them.

"It only took like an hour to do this and the skate park, but it was worth it." Butch smiled and sat down on the blanket. Buttercup sat down in front of him with her legs crossed. She listened to the music that was playing, and it made her smile to know that he remembered her favorite song.

"So, I guess this is the part where we talk and figure things out about each other we never knew. Because if it is, we should totally just skip this date." Buttercup laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I already know all the things I should know about you." Butch smirked.

Buttercup's brow raised. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well..you're funny and can actually dance, unlike me. You don't like it when I call you beautiful, even though I think you are. You're fucking mental, like drop dead crazy, but so am I so I guess that works out, and you're a good fighter. Not nearly as good as me, but still good." He grinned.

She laughed. "First of all, I'm a much better fighter than you, Butchy boy. Second, I might be a little crazy but you make me crazy, so it's your fault." She smirked. Butch laughed at her comment and looked out into the ocean. It looked so beautiful at this time of night. He turned back to her to see that she was looking at the ocean too, that beautiful sparkle in her eyes.

"So, I noticed things got a little crazy at Brody's party. Aside from the break up, of course. How's Bloss? I didn't get a chance to talk to her after she..well, attacked my brother." Butch chuckled.

Buttercup looked down. "She's just going through a tough time. Craziness does run in our family, you know?" She smirked.

"Oh, I know." Butch laughed. "But you're the craziest."

She smirked.

* * *

Bubbles walked into the kitchen to see Maxine, standing over the sink. She had her elbows placed on each side of the sink and her head was in her hands. Bubbles frowned and strolled over to stand beside her. She put her hand on Maxine's shoulder, causing her best friend to look up at her.

"Are you okay, Max?" Bubbles asked in concern, although she already knew the answer. Maxine had been avoiding the issue all night, but she was ready to break at any moment. Bubbles understood, after all she was a girl, she knew better than everyone out there in that living room.

"He used to be such a good friend." Maxine sighed. "Brody was always there for me, then we started dating and it got better. Bubbles, I'm not sure how to be his friend any more. Not after everything we've been through, it's just too hard."

Bubbles nodded. "I get that, Max. But I said that to you about Ty and we're friends again. I guess it's just going to take a lot of effort."

Maxine sighed deeply. "Yeah, maybe. I just really don't see the possibility of being friends with _Brody McKane_. People hear his name associated with mine, they don't think 'friends'," Maxine turned to Bubbles. "They think 'the perfect couple.'."

The brunette sighed as she said the words. That was what they were always known as. Now they were just Maxine and Brody. She ran a hand through her slick deep brown-almost red-hair. Bubbles smiled sadly and nodded at her friend. At least now they had something in common, an ex boyfriend that they had to see every day.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You're Maxine Slater, you can handle anything." Bubbles grinned. Of course, the last name Slater seemed foreign to Maxine now, she prefered to refer to herself as Maxine Cairns. It wasn't even her mothers last name, but it was Tyler's and her dad's. There must have been a reason Tyler took their dad's last name, so she decided to do the same.

Maxine laughed. "You're right, Bubbs. Thanks for talking to me. I wasn't exactly the nicest person after your break up with Ty, but I guess I understand how hard it must have been for you now. I really am sorry."

Bubbles smiled brightly. "You're my best friend, I understand that you were just looking out for Tyler's feelings. That's something I should have been doing."

The girl smiled at each other before hugging tightly. In the end, Bubbles found love and Maxine lost it. Now the tables were turned and Bubbles was going to help Maxine through every step of the way. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was worth a try.

"He still loves you, you know." Bubbles said.

Maxine smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

The night was coming to an end, and Buttercup was now standing outside her front door. She had to be quiet because she was sure that Bubbles was inside, and she couldn't have her sister walking out and catching them in the act like Blossom did. Buttercup still wasn't sure how this would go down, but she wanted to tell Bubbles herself, rather than getting caught.

All in all it had been a magical night. They sat at the beach for an hour and just talked. Then they had their first argument since they had been secret dating, but it only lasted two minutes and was resolved quickly. They talked about some personal things, which Buttercup wasn't as open about, but Butch was.

Then at the end of the night just before they left, Buttercup's favorite song came on again and they danced. It reminded them of when they were best friends and they would go up to Buttercup's room and just dance like a pair of idiots. They never needed a crowd or a dance floor, they just needed each other's company.

"So, have you decided that you want to be my girlfriend yet, crazy girl?" Butch asked with a cute smirk. Buttercup rolled her eyes, cringing at the word _girlfriend_. She narrowed her eyes and crooked her lip before a small smile broke out, which then turned into a cheeky smirk.

"Like you said, we have a week to figure this out. If by the end of this week I still think you're not..all that bad, then yes. I'll happily date you." She grinned, still not saying the word. Butch beamed happily.

He chuckled. "Date? You need to say the word."

"No way."

"Say it."

"Nope." She teased with a smirk.

"Come on, crazy girl. Say it."

Her eyes rolled again. "Okay, Butchy boy. If I still like you by the end of this week, I'll be your.._girlfriend_."

Without saying another word, Butch pulled Buttercup into a passionate and romantic kiss that almost made Buttercup feel dizzy for a moment. Her arms draped around his neck loosely as she deepened the kiss. Butch's arms settled on the small of her back as Buttercup's fell down to his chest. He pulled her into him, making her feel even more faintish.

After a whole minute of not being able to tear away from each other, they finally broke the kiss and looked at each other, with that look in their eyes. The look of pure bliss. Buttercup had never been kissed like that before, and she found it as the perfect end to the perfect first date.

"Thanks for a good night, Butch. Now you better run along before one of my sisters catch you out here." She smirked before giving him a quick peck on the lips and letting go of him. She walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. Buttercup looked at him from behind her shoulder and just smiled before opening the door and walking inside.

Butch sighed in a dreamy manner before walking away from her house.

Like I said, the perfect end to a perfect first date.

* * *

**Okay, so there was no Blossom/Brick in this chapter, but there will be plenty in the next! Also more insight onto Sky's secret, and even some very..entertaining moments between Butch and Buttercup as they try to figure out if they are right for each other.**

**Thanks for reading and _please_ don't forget to review! VV**

**Allie Peirce**


	33. The Clock Is Ticking

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reviews! You're all angels. I'll warn you that there are a coupe swear words in this chapter haha!~**

**Chapter 33 - The clock is ticking**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup and Butch went on their first date. Things got awkward for Maxine and Brody. Bubbles and Boomer got even closer. &Tyler got one step closer to discovering Skylar's secret.**

* * *

The clock is ticking. One week. Seven days.

Buttercup had so little time to make up her mind. Was she really going to go through with this? Or was she going to quit while she was ahead? She was running out of time, and now she had to think hard. There was too many pro's and con's to date Butch Jojo. He was sweet, which was weird. He was funny, good-looking, interesting, amazing, some-what romantic. Then again, he was also cocky, full of himself, annoying and a terrible dancer.

She just didn't know what to do any more, so instead she decided to put their relationship to the test. One week of never leaving each other's side, learning as much as they can about one another, and seeing if they are right. Shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean this seems easy..wait, this is Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo we're talking about.

"Hello! Give me some attention." Butch pouted in a cute way as his hands waved in front of Buttercup's face. She had been staring into space and thinking for about five minutes now. Her eyes rolled as she looked at Butch with an annoyed face. Why did he have to act like a child?

Buttercup sighed. "Hi, Butch."

He smiled. "Thinking about me, were you? Of course."

Sometimes he really could be so self-centred, but Buttercup liked it. He reminded her of herself. She was sat atop her bed with her legs out in a thin line beside each other, and her arms were crossed as she stared at the dark green wall ahead of her. Butch was sat beside her, a little more down the bed, facing her.

"You know, we have a week to decide if we're gonna date, and you're making my choice a lot easier." Buttercup snapped as she looked away from him. Butch smirked and scooted closer to her before seizing her lips which surprised Buttercup. She kissed him back but pulled away just as she did, her eyebrow raised curiously.

"What was that for?" She asked.

Butch chuckled. "Just making your choice easier, crazy girl."

Buttercup's eyes rolled but she was smiling. Even the small things still made her feel surprised and swept off of her feet. I guess that's just the effect that Butch has on people, especially her. She looked back over to the wall, thinking about him. Butch normally would have tried to snap her out of it, but as of now, he was just watching her think. He noticed how her eyes narrowed and her breathing got slower when she thought.

"You're starin' at me, Jojo." Buttercup said, still looking at the wall.

Butch laughed. "It's hard not to."

Buttercup turned to look at him, just her eyes, her face didn't move. Butch grinned and sat closer to her. She looked down at the bed, not knowing what to say. Sometimes he made her nervous, which never happened. No one made her nervous. Every day these little things surprised her, how he brought out the better side of her, the feminine side, the happy side. How he made her nervous and shocked. How just one kiss from him could make her day so much better.

"Would you be sad if I told you at the end of this week that this was over?" Buttercup asked. She looked at the wall again, not catching the twitch his eye had just made. Buttercup felt his hand slide into hers, and her fingers entwined with his.

"What kind of question is that?" Butch asked, his face furrowed. "Of course I'd be sad."

Buttercup's face remained blank. "Why?"

She had been wondering what Butch was getting from this relationship. Buttercup wanted this to work because she liked the excitement of being Butch Jojo's girl, and she liked how alive she felt around him, and how he could surprise her like no one could, but what was Butch so intent on keeping this for? What was she giving him that no one else could?

"..Because I like you, a lot. Before you moved back my whole world revolved around..well, myself. I didn't know what it was like to be this happy. My life was pretty fucked up, to be honest, then you made it all clear again. I have a reason to get up in the morning and I actually want to go to school. I guess you're just the part that was missing, you know?" Butch said sweetly, looking her in the eye but not getting the gaze returned.

Buttercup closed her eyes tight, letting his words sink in. She opened them again and found herself looking at him. Finally a small smile appeared on her face before she leaned forward and kissed him, letting her free hand meet his neck. She kissed him with so much passion, she thought that she might faint from the heat.

Sometimes Buttercup thought she was bad for him, but as it turns out, she's_ exactly_ the best thing for him.

* * *

"Bloss?" His voice rang through the hall.

Brick walked into Blossom's bedroom, but by the look of it, she wasn't there. He noticed that there must have been an earthquake in this room, because it was a mess! Blossom was usually so tidy and organised, but as of this moment, not one single attire of clothing was in her wardrobe, because it was all over to floor.

Some of her little items on her chest, such as photo frames and make-up/hair products, had been scattered about, some on the floor. Her bed wasn't perfectly made as usual and one of her curtains were lopsided. This room looked like it belonged to Buttercup, not Blossom.

"What the hell?" Brick's face furrowed as he looked around the room in shock. He almost cut his foot open when he treaded past an empty alcohol bottle on the floor. Brick was in utter surprise at the state of this room. He heard a noise of footsteps nearing the door and spun around, to see his little blonde friend.

Bubbles smiled. "Blossom's out."

"What? Was she swallowed by the tornado that_ invaded_ this room?" Brick joked, glancing at the red dress that had been carelessly thrown over the mirror on her vanity table. Bubbles laughed at his joke and crossed her arms under her chest.

"No, she's out with Sky. I noticed this last night. She started throwing out some of her clothes and stuff. I don't know what's going on with her, maybe you could find out?" Bubbles asked in hope. She obviously wasn't aware of the whole 'insecurity' thing. It was a lot worse than he and Buttercup had thought.

Brick nodded. "Yeah, of course. It just seems like she's hiding something, but she should have told us." Bubbles agreed with him. She was Blossom's sister and he was her boyfriend, she should tell them and Buttercup if something is going on.

"I think I have an idea on what she's hiding." Bubbles looked down at the ground, causing Brick to look down too. He noticed something sitting in front of Bubbles' feet, slightly covered by a pink skirt that had been tossed to the floor. Brick narrowed his eyes and bent down to pick it up. He pushed the shirt out of the way and picked up the item. When he examined it, he glared in shock at the half empty bottle of pills.

"What are these?" Brick asked.

Bubbles sighed. "They're diet pills, Brick."

The tall red-head raised an eyebrow before looking at the bottle again. What would Blossom need with these? She might not have been as skinny as Buttercup or Sky, but she was very skinny. Brick wondered why she would even consider the need for these small blue pills.

"Why would she take these?" He asked, horrified.

Bubbles frowned and took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "I think she has an eating disorder."

His eyes grew.

* * *

Maxine strolled into Tyler's house, and threw her bag on the couch. She ran a hand through her silky brown hair and bit her lips, causing a throbbing pain in her bottom lip. Her eyes shut tightly and she wanted to cry. Today would have been their 19 month anniversary. Nineteen months. It seems so long, but in reality, it's only one year and seven months of pure bliss until they had eventually broke up.

All she could think about was going over to see him and be able to cuddle into him again, to hear his amazing laugh and smell the strong cologne he always wore. Most of all she wanted to see his bright smile and kiss his lips. Now she couldn't do any of that, and it killed her.

"Hey, little sis." Tyler said as he entered his living room. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Maxine shrugged. "I don't think they're worth that much."

Tyler raised his eyebrow, noticing her obvious despair and discomfort. He sat down on one of the double seater leather couches that sat in front of his television. Maxine strolled over and sat down beside him, letting her elbows fall to her knees and her head fall into the palms of her hands.

"It's mine and Brody's anniversary today..well I guess it technically doesn't count any more, does it?" Maxine said sadly, willing herself not to cry. Tyler frowned at seeing his sister so down. He wasn't much for the heart-to-hearts, but this was his sister, he had to do something.

"You might be broken up, but this day still counts." Tyler said in comfort, but Maxine simply sighed and shook her head like his words either meant nothing or weren't true.

Maxine's eyes shut tightly. "It counts to me, Ty, but it doesn't count to him. He broke up with me, remember? I bet he's sitting at his right now and doesn't even realise or remember that it's our anniversary today."

Tyler bit his lip. "Actually.."

Knock. Knock.

Maxine's eyes narrowed as she thought, oh no, not this again. First Brick and now Tyler. People didn't seem to understand how hard it was to be around one another, not just for Maxine, but for Brody as well. Then again, all their friends wanted was for them to be friends like they used to be.

"Ty, I'm going to throttle you." Maxine threatened before lunging for his neck to strangle the life out of him. Tyler jumped out of the way and ran towards the door, before turning back to Maxine, who looked like she might actually kill someone right that second. There was an angry flame in her eyes and her lips were held in a thin line.

Tyler sighed. "You can't avoid him forever."

With that said, Tyler turned back towards the door and opened it. Standing there was Brody and Bubbles. The little blonde looked through the door over to the couch and saw Maxine, and she frowned at her friend. Brody noticed her too and his eyes went soft. Of course he remembered what day this was, but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Max." Brody said quietly.

Maxine scoffed and stood up before heading towards the stairs and storming up them, much like a stampede of elephants. Tyler sighed and opened the door a little more to let the blonde girl and brunette boy in. They walked inside, and Tyler shut the door behind him. Brody looked at the stairs and frowned, thinking about how much this must hurt her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Max." Bubbles said with a weak smile before heading upstairs to find out where she had run off too. She figured that Maxine would be in Tyler's room, so that was the first place she checked, and right as rain, there she was. Bubbles strolled inside and over to Maxine, who was breathing heavily.

"Hi." Her voice was weak, but Maxine still heard it. The tall brunette was sat on Tyler's bed, with her eyes shut tight. Bubbles sat down beside Maxine and turned to her, waiting for Maxine to speak. Her eyes struck open and looked at Bubbles.

Maxine smiled. "Hey, B. Sorry about that, it's just.."

"I know." Bubbles interrupted. Maxine smiled again, but it wasn't exactly a happy smile. Her lips were curved into a smile, but her eyes weren't into it.

"I didn't think it would be this hard, you know? I mean both of us knew we weren't going to last forever but we're Brody and Maxine. I figured we would have this mutual, less dramatic end, but no! He dumped me on his own birthday, and it was the most dramatic thing I've _ever_ experienced. That wasn't how we were supposed to end, we weren't supposed to end at all!" Maxine cried.

Bubbles nodded. "Max, he does love you. He just wanted to quit while you's were ahead. If you had continued dating who knows what would have happened? Things probably would have ended even worse than it did. But he does love you, he told me today that all he wanted to do was see you."

Maxine's mouth hung open. "He really said that?"

"It is your anniversary." Bubbles smiled.

"I can't believe he said that." Maxine gasped. "Is that why he came over here? He knew I was here didn't he.."

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, he knew. Look I know things are hard and everything, but he really wants you to both be friends again. He sat and told me about how you used to be great friends."

Maxine smiled at the thought of when they were friends. They had met one their first day of boxing class in first year. Coach McCallum had paired them up as sparring partners and they both became amazing friends. All night they would stay up on the phone talking and they would always spend free period together in school.

Then one day, Brody asked her out on a date. She obviously said yes, because well..it was Brody McKane, no girl could ever refuse a date from that boy. After a couple of weeks of dating, they decided to become girlfriend and boyfriend, and ever since then they had been the 'power couple' or the 'best couple' of the school, she assumed that Brick and Blossom held that title now.

"He was one of my best friends.." Maxine trailed on, a small smile on her face.

Bubbles grinned. "Well now he can be that again."

Maxine nodded with a serene but forced smile. "Yeah..I guess so."

* * *

Blossom's eyes narrowed as she glared at the bottle in front of her. Had it really come to this? The red-head wasn't even sure who she was any more, she wasn't sure who her sisters or friends where any more either. Teenage life had managed to best them. Blossom didn't like to think about it, she didn't like to think at all.

The lights were dim and the air was cold. Blossom was sat with one leg crossed over the other, on Skylar's couch. She had been there for a few hours now. All she could think was that Brick was most likely trying to get a hold of her. She took the small glass that sat on the table that contained some large amount of alcohol and took a long drink, attempting to put her mind at ease.

It was something about being around Skylar Anderson, something that made her want to drink till dawn and forget all about her troubles. Sky was good at that, Blossom? Not so much. All Blossom wanted was to forget about these silly insecurity's that plagued her mind, and if this was the way to do it, so be it.

"So, where is Blake?" Sky mumbled in a drunken voice. Blossom looked up from her glass and over to the opposite couch, where Sky sat cross-legged. The blue haired girl was on what appeared to be her eleventh drink, and most of it swallyed on to the floor as she tossed the glass around.

"Um..do you mean Brick?" Blossom asked with narrow eyes and furrowed brows. Skylar laughed hysterically as she almost knocked a bottle off of her coffee table. Blossom took that as a yes. She wasn't sure why Sky had the need to get drunk all the time, this wasn't how to hide whatever troubles she may have, but Blossom would never question her best friend.

A serene smile tugged at Sky's lips as she took a long drink out of her glass, finished it off. She put the glass on the table and looked at Blossom before nodding. "Yeah. I figured he would have called at least five times. You know how small town boys are, all protective and such."

Something in her voice sounded sarcastic and ironic, but Blossom thought nothing of it. Sky was always one to get all the boys but since moving here she hadn't seemed to be interested in any one, not even Tyler who was exactly her type. It freaked Blossom out a little.

Blossom sighed deeply. "He's probably looking for me, I wouldn't know, I haven't checked my phone in a while."

"You know, I never would have thought that my best friend would find someone as amazing as Brick, or what ever his name is. He's a real catch, I'm happy for you." Sky smiled, proudness beaming bright in her turquoise eyes. She leaned forward to pour herself another drink.

"Thanks, Sky." Blossom smiled back. "Hey, you never told me, what happened between you and Darren? I assumed you would still be dating but long distance really isn't your thing."

Sky's smile suddenly faded. She looked at the coffee table with fire burning in her eyes before she snatched her glass off of the table and took a long swig. Blossom raised her eyebrow at her obvious hostility and assumed that she really shouldn't have asked that question.

"Sky?" Blossom asked in concern.

"Look, me and Darren aren't together any more. Let's just say that he found out something that made him think twice about me. He ended it and just in time too, because then I found out I was coming here. I know you liked Darren, but he really wasn't a great guy after all." Sky's voice was calm, masking pain and despair.

Darren Donnavan. He had the most perfect light brown that dazzled in the sunlight, and curled a little. His eyes were pools of blue but showed the tiniest hint of forest green. No words were good enough to describe him. Darren was once a good friend of the girls, and Skylar too. They had dated for a few months before one night changed it all, but Sky would never tell why, she couldn't without explaining another thing that she wouldn't explain.

"What happened?" Blossom asked, not wanting to pry but too curious not to ask. Sky looked down at her glass once again. She closed her eyes, replaying that day in her head again for the sixth time that week. Ever had that one experience that seemed insignificant but meant so much more? That you couldn't stop thinking or replaying it? Well this was hers.

"He um..he just realised that he didn't love me any more." Skylar lied. Blossom's eyes narrowed. One thing about having a best friend, you know when they are lying. The thing was, Blossom couldn't tell if she was lying or not right now, Sky was brilliant at masking her emotions now, much like Buttercup.

Blossom frowned. "Oh, Sky. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sky smiled. "I never really loved him any way, he was just someone to pass time with."

Another lie.

"I really missed my life back in Citysville, it was normal. Here it's just like everything has to be dire, you know? Drama all the time, drinking every night, break up's and make up's all day every day. But I guess that's what made us all grow up and change, and I think you'll really like it here." Blossom said with a small smile.

Sky laughed. "I know I will, Blossy. Listen, you should go call Brick. I have no idea how he has my number but he's texted me four times and Bubbles has texted me seven. Call them."

Blossom's eyes grew the tiniest bit, and her fingers tightened around the glass that was in her hand. She knew that something must be up if they have tried to call her so many times. Blossom stood up and reached over to grab her jacket that had been carelessly thrown over the leg of the couch.

She snatched her mobile phone from her jacket pocket. She ducked into the kitchen and looked at her phone and examined it, reading all the texts she had just seen..

_Bloss? I need to talk to you, pick up the phone. Brick. Xoxo_

_Sis, Bubbles keeps asking me to phone you? Are you at Sky's? Buttercup._

_Blossom! Pick up your phone! Bubbles. X_

_Red, your sisters won't stop annoying me. Come over to yours? Butch. X_

_Call me, please? Brick. Xoxo_

Blossom sighed as she began to read all of these texts. What was going on? Her heart raced as she thought about it. Maybe they had been in her room? Maybe they had found the diet pills and got the wrong idea? Or maybe the right idea?

She dialed Brick's number..

_".. .. .Bloss, hey!"_ His voice sounded relieved.

"Hi, Brick. What's with all the texts?" She asked nervously, hiding the nervousness in her voice with frustration.

_"I found something in your room that kind of freaked me out, can you come over?"_

"I'm at Sky's. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

_"But I-"_

"Bye, Brick." She hung up the phone and her eyes shut tightly. So he had found them. Blossom cursed herself for leaving stuff like that out, it always leads to assumptions. Brick was worried about her, but Blossom couldn't seem to care less. She just wanted to go back to talking with her friend, rather than sitting at his, hearing all the assumptions.

She was just about to walk back through, when she saw Sky's laptop, sitting on the kitchen bunker. Blossom's eyes narrowed at the page that was up, it was some Wikipedia page, about some sort of disorder. What was this that Blossom was reading?

"..The call went good, then?" Blossom gasped and looked towards the door, where Sky was standing. Sky's eyes traveled to the computer before she strolled over and shut the laptop screen down, quickly. Blossom was stood with her mouth hung open slightly before she faked a smile.

"Yeah, he just wanted to know where I was, is all." Blossom said in a convincing manner. Sky smiled at her, like she hadn't just walked in on Blossom snooping. Her smile was gone within seconds as she reached over to the cabinet that was above the pair.

"Good, come on. This movie is starting, I know you'll like it." Sky said as she grabbed another bottle from the cabinet and walked out of the kitchen. Blossom narrowed her eyes, they fell on the laptop that was now shut, before she looked away from it again.

Blossom quickly put her phone in the pocket of her blue jeans and snuck back into the living room.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Have you ever had that feeling where you can feel your heart just stop? Like in one instant, you're not breathing and you can't feel your heart beating any more. Then suddenly it all shifts and you can feel it more than ever, and it's strong and rapid? That's how I feel when I'm around Butch.

It's not love, don't even get that thought in your head. It's just excitement. He makes me feel alive, more alive than ever. Whenever we kiss, it's like I'm on the brink of death, and then I just feel alive. I don't think I could imagine a day where I don't see his cocky and immature smirk, or hear his deep voice.

When he says my name, it just sounds better. Like, he says it as if it's the word he's been wanting to say for years. Oh, and his nicknames for me? I used to hate them, despise them even, but now when he calls me Sunshine or Crazy girl, I just smile. This is so fucked up, right? Me. Butch. Feelings. All of it.

Feelings are what destroy people. If you're with someone who you have no feelings for, when they leave you it doesn't hurt, but when you like them it makes things complicated. It makes you weak and I am not weak nor do I want to be. I just want to be me, Buttercup, instead of this girl I've turned into.

"What you thinkin' about, sunshine?" Without even thinking, a smile took over my lips. I do that a lot, think, he always seems to think I'm ignoring him so he asks me that question at least four times a day. My answer is always either 'You.' or 'That doesn't concern you.' Because it doesn't concern him, and most of the time it is him that I'm thinking about.

I turned to him, deciding to switch it up. "Nothing, Butchy boy."

"Hey, remember the first night of the training camp?" Butch asked, obviously trying to catch some small talk before I zoned out again. I looked at him and nodded shortly with a small smile. That was probably the best night of my life. I had met Brandon, who was amazing, even though I didn't understand most of what he said. I had chased my dream and won. What a great weekend.

"Yeah." I laughed. "I forced you to sleep on the floor and said if I caught you in the bed I would cut you. Then you woke me up the next morning and I tried to kill you."

Oh, how things have changed. I used to threaten him whenever we were in the same bed, and now ever since we became best friends and..whatever we are now, it really doesn't bother me. Before we admitted our feelings for each other he stayed here almost every night and we always slept in the same bed. It's weird how much had changed in just a couple of months.

"You couldn't sleep because you were so excited about training, and every time I tried to talk to you, I'd get a pillow thrown at my face." Butch chuckled at the memory. That was a good night. I miss those nights at the training camp, and the morning where we would chat with Brandon and his tall blonde friend.

I wish I could go back one day, me and Butch. We could get our shot and maybe this time I would win without Butch throwing the fight for me. Maybe we will. I hope so any way, this time it would be so much better.

"I can't see how you put up with me back then." I laughed and looked up at the ceiling.

Butch chuckled. "I can't see how you put up with me now."

I grinned. "Good point, Butchy boy. Still, you're my best friend, I have to put up with you."

"I'm pretty sure we're more than best friends now." Butch smirked as he looked into my eyes, searching for god knows what. Does he think this? Because I'm not sure what we even are. Best friends? Yes. Dating? Not quite. Boyfriend and girlfriend? Not even close. So what is this? I guess we have one week to figure that out.

"Whatever." I smiled and turned over on my bed so that I was lying on my side. A short yawn escaped my mouth as I felt tiredness take over. I guess I really shouldn't have stayed up all night talking with Butchy boy. Now I'm exhausted.

"You should sleep, crazy girl. I'll wake you up in an hour." Butch's soothing voice reached my ears as his arm reached over me. He was spooning me, which made me even more tired just lying in his arms. I turned my head to look up at him but my neck just wouldn't reach that far back.

I blinked. "Won't you be bored if I go to sleep?"

"No, not really." He responded as he pulled my green cover over me. I snuggled into my pillow as I felt more comfortable than ever. Butch's arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe. I spun over so I was looking right at him, and I kissed him ever so lightly on the lips before snuggling into him and drifting slowly to sleep.

Yeah, I used to hate it when we were in the same bed, but now I don't think I could sleep without him beside me.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**I guess I wanted to use this chapter to define the relationship between the greens. They're not quite dating but they are not just best friends either. So the next few chapters will be the countdown to the chapter where Buttercup finally makes a decision. I hope you will all like it!**

**Next Chapter - Blossom is more distant than ever, so Brick and Bubbles have damage control to do. It's the second day of the countdown, and Butch is determined to make Buttercup's mind stick. Skylar's secret is getting closer to hitting the headlines and Maxine is still reeling over her broken relationship with Brody.**

**Until next time, readers! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading, you're an angel:)**

**Allie Peirce**


	34. The Silent Secrets

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait!~**

**Chapter 34 - The silent secrets**

**Last Chapter - Blossom became distant, and she noticed something on Sky's computer about a disorder, before Sky shut the laptop. Bubbles told Brick about her suspision that Blossom has an eating disorder. &the clock is ticking for Butch and Buttercup, who have now six days to figure out if their relationship will last.**

* * *

**Blossom POV**

There's something I've always wondered about myself. If I will ever really fit in, you know? If I will be good enough for this world. All I know is that I'm a smart red-head with a wonderful boyfriend and lovely sisters. Then I realise, I'm not as smart as I used to be, I'm reckless and losing my mind. My boyfriend is more than wonderful, and I do not deserve him, and my sisters are busy with their own lives to be a family.

Everything that was good in my life is just falling at my feet, broken. Do you know what it feels like to be truly alone? To feel like no one want's you or needs you in their life? It's a horrid feeling. I can't stand it. I am not perfect, I'm not even close. I'm just Blossom. That's all there is, and that's all that I am.

I've been back in this town for a while now, and it was not what I expected. In these months that I've been back, I've been in and out of hospital waiting rooms, I've run away, I've partied more than I ever would have, I've fallen in love..It's really not as I had expected.

"Bloss?" Bubbles' voice ran through my head. "You awake?"

I stretched my arms out and yawned. As I sat up, a throbbing pain in my back occurred, as I noticed I had fallen asleep on the couch. I must have stumbled into the house at a very early time, and I had fallen on the couch. How much had I drank the other night? I do not remember.

"I didn't hear you come in last night." Bubbles said before walking over to me. She was standing above me in a deep blue tank-top that was a little long, a pair of extremely light blue jeans and white heels. Her curly blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing the very small hoop earing that she had received from our father before he died. She looked beautiful.

A small sigh escaped my lips. "I was at Sky's for a while, I guess I lost track of time. Where's Buttercup?"

"She's upstairs, _with_ Butch."

I hid the urge to grin. Ah, young love. But wait, my sister doesn't love. I wonder what on earth they are doing then? Simply dating? That's not Buttercup's style either. Butch told me during that Social Studies assignment that he really liked her, so I trust him around my sister, but it's hard to really trust Butch Jojo. From what I can remember, he used to be a real jerk.

"You look nice, Bubbs." I said before standing up, letting the head rush cloud my vision. Bubbles smiled at me in gratitude of my compliment. When I next looked at her, her face was serious, much like the facial expression that Brick wears all the time.

"Those diet pills I found in your room, Bloss, what are they for?" Bubbles asked in concern, sounding a little to concerned for my liking, but also sounding far too dense to realise how stupid that question sounded.

"They're to help me sleep." I said in sarcasm. "What do you think they're for, Bubbs? I wanted to watch what I was eating. It's all very innocent, you see. What's with the silent accusations?"

Bubbles' expression softened hearing the accusation in my own voice. She seemed to feel guilt at implying that I have abused diet pills. Is there any real way to abuse diet pills any way? I mean, you could take millions and still not be skinny. So what exactly does she think I'm doing with these small blue pills?

"Oh, well good. I'm sorry, it's just me and Brick, we-"

"You and Brick what?" I cut her off sharply. "What did you do, Bubbs? Go behind my back and start running your mouth to _my _own boyfriend? Feeding him lies about me some-how abusing diet pills? Get over yourself."

Bubbles glared at me in pure and utter shock, a look I had seen a few too many times this week. She was at a loss for words, as she had stayed silent for the next few seconds. The way her body shook stiff and how her nostrils flared in uncertainty, made me realise that maybe, just maybe, that was uncalled for.

"Blossom, it wasn't like that! We're just worried about you." If this was four years ago, right now Bubbles would have bawled like a baby, but not any more. She had grown up a lot, so much that she could handle a simple argument without crying. I prefer this side, but sometimes I did miss my innocent little sister, well technically she's the same age, but she's always been my little sister.

"Well stop!" I yelled. "Stop worrying, stop calling me every time I'm having fun with my friends, stop talking to Brick behind my back. Just stop! This is _my_ life, Bubbs. You have your own, stop controlling mine!"

"What is wrong with you?" Bubbles gasped, looking at me in disgust. "You're my sister, why on earth would you think that I'm controlling you? I'm trying to help you!"

Help? Why must everyone see the need for that? There's nothing wrong. I have diet pills, so what? Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, I love Bubbs, but this is just pure insanity! She's the one in the wrong here, not me! She's the one that is bang out-of-order, not me!

"You know what? Just stop, Bubbles. You're my sister, and I love you, but just stop. If I needed your help, I would tell you. What I don't need right now is you and Brick accusing me of something so absurd as abusing diet pills!"

With that said, I walked out of the room. Entered the kitchen. Sat down at the table, head in hands. Let the world go. Stopped listening to these accusations. Just stopped it all.

I need it to _stop_.

* * *

Brick watched his best friend carefully. Noticing all the little quirks. The flinches every time that Brody's name was mentioned, the way she looked away when Boomer and Bubbles would kiss, and the way that she generally wasn't the same bubbly girl as always. He worried what would happen if she continued this way. If he would lose his best friend forever.

He was sitting on his couch. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and he was sitting with his friends and one of his brother's. Beside him was Boomer, and beside Boomer was Bubbles. They were entwined in each other, chatting and laughing. Maxine was on the other couch, her legs crossed and her eyes dull.

It was hard not to notice the way things had taken effect. The way that her break-up had torn her apart. It made Brick think about how he would feel if he and Blossom ended things. He would be devastated. Shattered, even. He knows what it's like to lose someone you love, his ex taught him that, and now he couldn't stand to see Maxine feeling the same things.

Brick stood up, realising maybe Maxine could use some coffee as she looked like she had been deprived of sleep. He strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the top shelf, before sticking the kettle on. In an instant, he looked over to the door and saw Bubbles.

"We need to talk." She said seriously, and Brick knew she needed to talk about Blossom. He suddenly forgot all about the coffee he was making, as Blossom filled his mind with worry. He nodded at Bubbles, letting her know to continue.

"Blossom, I spoke to her about the diet pills and it turns out we got a little ahead of ourselves. She's fine, Brick, she's just stressed that we're getting too involved in this. She really needs you right now, so I'm going to make sure Max is okay, because I know that's your top priority right now, and you're going to go to the house and make sure she's okay." Bubbles said with a smile.

Brick smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Blue. Tell me if Max needs anything."

"I will, tell me if Bloss needs anything."

They both nodded at each other and parted ways. All the both of them ever cared about was their sister/girlfriend and their best friend, and right now both those girls needed them. Brick was determined to look after Blossom, even if it made her dislike him in the slightest, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Skylar was sitting in her room, on her laptop as always. She had her eyes narrowed at the screen in front of her. So many weeks of hiding one thing, and it was getting harder. All that Sky wanted was to be normal, like the rest of her friends. To stop drinking so much, to fall in love and to do well in school. But one secret ruined her.

She moved the laptop from her lap to beside her on the bed and shut it closed. Sky stood up and let her high top's hit the ground. She swayed over to her vanity table, the fabric on her Gucci dress rustling. For being a fairly rich girl, she never dressed like it unless she was out with her parents or in the house. She didn't like to be different.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, her head titled. Her blue hair looked lighter today, and there was a slightly style to it. It started off as a rustled curly style and got straiter as it reached the tips at the bottom. Her dress was dark blue with a black belt reaching across her stomach, and her make-up was light.

"Sky?" Her head whipped around to her door where she saw Tyler. Sky was starting to wish her mother, Cassandra, didn't just let people walk in like that. Then again, Cassandra was a people person, and she wouldn't refuse a friend of her daughter's to enter their home. Sky envied her mother's social skills, how she managed to bond with all of her friends that showed up. I guess that's what rich, successful woman are like. Social.

"Hey, Ty." She said before walking away from her vanity and over to her window. Tyler watched her stroll over with large eyes. He had never seen her in such a nice dress before, she looked sophisticated. Which was weird to see on a careless party girl. She really didn't seem like a rich girl.

"You look nice, love." He blurted, not even realising what he had said. Skylar narrowed her eyes before glaring at him, but smiled. She turned back around to her window and grabbed the small bottle of Channel perfume that sat on the window sill, before spritzing herself with it a couple of times.

Sky turned back around. "How's Max?"

"She's better than last night, so that's good." Tyler responded. Sky smiled and walked over to him, stopping right in front of the tall boy. Whenever she spent time with him, she noticed that he was very much like herself. The only differences between the two was that he wasn't rich, and she didn't have a sister. Oh, and she wasn't a male. That was pretty much it.

"I'm going to go play nice with Cassandra to get some cash, wait here." Sky chuckled before walking past him and out of the room. Tyler raised his eyebrow, wondering why she refered to her own mother as Cassandra. She wasn't adopted, so either she hates her mother or she's too sophisticated to call her mom.

Tyler decided to sneak around. He had made a bet with himself that he could find out whatever it was that Sky was hiding, and he knew he would find out sooner or later. He closed the door behind him and snuck over to her bed. He opened her laptop, ready to snoop, but noticed that it had locked and was password protected. Damn.

He grabbed her phone that sat beside the laptop and looked through her texts. There was nothing important, just texts from Sky and Maxine, talking about parties and school. He looked through her call list and realised that there was one number that she had many missed calls from, so he called it.

_".. ... ..Skylar! Great. I've been waiting for your call. You haven't been down in a while, we need to talk about your condition... ..Skylar?"_

Tyler hung up the phone and started at it in shock. What condition!? He was really starting to think something bad was going to happen to her, especially considering she had avoided this guys calls. Just as Tyler was thinking, he heard a noise and spun around, phone still in hand. There was Skylar, her arms crossed and a pissed of expression on her face.

"What the_ fuck_ do you think you're doing!?" Skylar yelled so loud that if this was a normal house, everyone would have heard. But this was a large house, so no noise left this room. Tyler braced for attack, no one wanted to be on the other side of an angry Skylar Anderson.

"I'm sorry!" He said. "I was just..Sky, what condition do you have, exactly?"

Skylar scoffed. "I don't know what you think you heard, but you're insane. Get the hell out of here, Ty! Before I _make_ you."

"I'm not insane, I know what I heard. We all know that you're not exactly an open book, love, but what on _earth_ are you hiding from us? A condition? That sounds pretty damn serious to me!" He yelled back. Skylar stood perfectly still, her arms by her side and her eyes fixed on his. He looked worried, frustrated, scared. She just looked blank.

"Tyler, I swear to god, if you don't drop this.." Skylar threatened without finished her sentence.

He walked closer, up in her face. "You'll do what? Huh, Sky? _What_ will you do!?"

Without a second of warning, Skylar attacked his lips with hers. The heat on the moment was enough to drive them to the passionate kiss that now took place. Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and deepened the rough kiss. Tyler wasn't sure what was happening, but he kissed back.

Skylar pulled away and looked into his eyes, a fierce look in her own. "If you haven't realised it yet, I'm not exactly normal, Ty. A rich girl who acts like she isn't, someone who's only love is alcohol, someone who has no real friends. If you know what's good for you, you'll stop liking me, because I know you do, and you'll just back the fuck off."

With that said, Skylar shut her eyes tightly, fighting back frustrated tears, and walked out of the room. Tyler stood still before placing a hand to his lips, tracing them slightly. He watched her go with a shocked expression, wondering what on earth was going on.

* * *

Butch's eyes flickered at the light of the television in front of him. There he was, sat on Buttercup's couch that sat perfectly in the centre of the living room. He was watching some boring documentary about bugs, waiting for Buttercup to get dressed and come downstairs.

They had plans to go out to the beach, for a romantic evening. Well, it would be fun, but most likely not romantic. These two weren't the best with romance, but they did enjoy a day out in the scorching hot sun. The both of them had school tomorrow, and they wanted to fit a fun night in before they had to go.

Just as Butch was starting to actually get interested by this documentary, he heard a noise coming from the top of the stairs, and his head turned to the stairs. He turned back, but not only seconds later, whipped his head back around with his eyes wide and mouth hung open.

Buttercup was making her way down the stairs, looking like an angel. She was dressed simple as always, in a black Paramore shirt, with light lime green writing, matched with a pair of black board shorts and green sandals. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with a few strands of jet black hair creeping around her face. She had no make-up on, but looked beautiful. Natural.

"Hi." She said, her eyes shockingly bright and sparkly. Butch tried to smile, but his mouth was still hung open in appreciation. Butch knew he was lucky. He was in a some-what relationship with the most beautiful girl he knew. Buttercup. His counterpart, his whole reason for living and breathing. He just hoped that by the end of this week, none of this would end, and she would just be his.

"Ready to go?" Buttercup asked with a raised eyebrow as Butch sat, still as a statue, mouth open, eyes wide, the lot. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression before she walked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the comfortable leather couch.

Butch finally snapped out of his daze. "Oh, yeah, let's go."

"You're creepy when you stare, Butchy boy." Buttercup rolled her eyes but smirked as she opened the front door. Butch let out a small chuckle before following her out of the house, closing the door behind him. He knew there was a risk of being caught, but he couldn't help it, he took her hand. Within seconds, he led her to his car that was parked right outside, and they both got in.

Buttercup turned to him and smirked. She loved how easily she could render him speechless. It was a powerful feeling, a feeling that made her feel like she could do anything. Butch wasn't exactly like any other guy out there, but she could tame him. She was the only person on this earth that could. That was enough power to keep them strong. She really was the female boss.

* * *

"Bloss?" Brick's voice rung through the house. In hearing his voice, Blossom arose from her seat on the couch, and smiled as he closed the front door behind him. She had been in the middle of some Soap Opera program, before Brick decided to come see her. As soon as his brooding red eyes laid on her sparkly pink ones, she was in front of him and grinning.

Without even saying anything, Blossom set one arm around his neck, and the other on his face, pulling him into a kiss. Brick kissed back, letting out a sigh of relief as he did so. He snaked his arms around her waist, enjoying the closeness. Blossom pulled away and smiled at him before wrapping her other arm around his neck too.

"Hello, Brick." She smiled sweetly. Her smile got even wider when she noticed that he was wearing the very same hat she had given him for their anniversary. She thought he looked so handsome in it, and a little dangerous, but mostly cute and..he just looked like Brick. The little five-year old Brick she used to know, who always wore that red hat that she now owns. Oh, how things had changed since their first meeting.

"How are you, beautiful?" He asked with a grin before un-attaching his arms and walking over to the couch. Blossom cringed at the pet name he always called her. She had made it clear to herself that she didn't think that she was beautiful. She thought that she was average at best, always near perfect but not even close to perfection, always second best to her sisters.

Blossom pushed the thought from her head. "I'm good. How's things at yours? I'm assuming Max is still staying there?"

"Yeah, she just needed time. She's moving back in with her adoptive mother, Mellisa, next week. I've sent Blue to keep an eye on her, and in return, I get to spend some time with my favorite girl." Brick grinned at her as she made her way over to him.

The red-head smiled brightly, glad that she got to have some alone time with him, which had not happened in a while. She sat down beside him on the couch and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. Blossom leaned into him and lay her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her, almost longing for her undivided attention. He had missed these moments with her, just lying on the couch in each other's arms, being peaceful and in love. It had not happened in a while.

"Blossom, you would tell me if you weren't exactly happy, right?" Brick asked, his deep brooding voice burning into Blossom's mind. She raised her eye-brow and sat up slightly, her hands resting on his chest. Blossom's face was confused, but with slight understanding, and a frown tugged at her lips.

"Of course." She nodded. "I love you, I wouldn't keep anything from you."

Brick nodded back. That was all he needed to hear, for her to be honest with him. Maybe he and Bubbles were just over protective, and they were getting ahead of themselves. Brick smiled at her and in that moment, decided to drop all doubt. He pulled her towards him, Blossom falling onto his lips and grinning. They kissed with so much passion and grace, and then they both watched the television together, forgetting all about these doubts.

* * *

Brody heard someone knocking at his door, which stunned him. It was rather late and all of his friends were at their houses, so who would be visiting him? He headed out of the kitchen, where he had been making some coffee, and then he wandered towards the front door. He opened it to see Maxine, standing in front of him.

She looked at him with a hard stare, as if daring him to make the first move. Brody looked at her, noticing that she was wearing just a red tank-top and dark blue skinny jeans. She must have been freezing. Brody stood perfectly still, wondering what she was doing here and what he should say.

"..Max?" He asked with a furrowed face, confused if anything. Maxine's face twitched nervously before she took a long, deep breath. Blue eyes met green, and fixed. Maxine opened her mouth to speak, but found it hard to put what she had to say into words.

"Brody.." Maxine's voice cracked. "I can't do this anymore. Pretending that we're just friends, acquaintances, whatever. It's not right, we're soul mates, we aren't supposed to be just friends. I still love you."

So much emotion flashed through Brody's eyes in that moment, that she had rendered him speechless. Brody wondered if she still wanted him back and now he knew that she obviously did. But it didn't look like she was here to beg for a second chance, if anything the look in her eyes showed that she was here for a goodbye.

"I still love you too, Max, you know that." Brody said calmly, his voice wavering. Maxine breathed in, her mouth closed, and there was tears in her eyes. She looked so sad, Brody just wanted to cuddle her and never let go, but he held back from doing so.

"I came here to tell you that I know we're not together anymore, but I'm sorry, Brody. I can't be your friend. This is too hard. For the past nineteen months it was just me and you, and I don't know how to be around you when we're not together. So, I'm sorry, but this really is goodbye." Maxine said the last sentence quickly, like she had to push it out.

"What are you saying?" Brody asked in shock.

Maxine sighed. "If you see me at Brick's or in school, don't try to talk to me. We're _not_ dating anymore, and we're _not_ friends, so everything about us is over. Like you said, we haven't been Maxine and Brody for a long time, right? So bye, Brody."

She gave him one last look before turning around and stepping away from the door. Brody couldn't let her leave it like that, and he ran out after her. The rain was pouring heavily outside, drenching them both from head-to-toe. Brody grabbed Maxine's arm softly and spun her around.

"You can't do that, Maxine! You can't just say that and walk away, it doesn't _work_ like that!" He yelled desperately, hoping to gain a better conversation. He pulled her right into an argument, just so that she wouldn't leave it the way she did. He needed clarity, not this.

Maxine scoffed. "Brody, _you_ broke up with _me_, remember!? You broke our relationship and I accepted that, so now you have to accept that I've broken our friendship. Deal with it!" She cried, letting some tears stream down her face. The rain-soaked her hair, making it turn into brown ringlets.

"I can't!" He yelled. "Okay? I just can't. I wanted to quit while we were ahead, to end our relationship while it still _meant_ something! But I never wanted to lose you completely, Max."

Something broke in his voice, and it cracked enough to make Maxine see the pain that he was in. For the past few days, it had been hard to talk to each other, but Brody was trying to make an effort. He sometimes spoke to her during group conversation, he offered her coffee at Brick's and friendly stuff like that, but it never felt right. Ever.

"Well, that's your problem, Brody. Just stay away from me!" Maxine screamed in his face before spinning around and walking away. Brody watched her go with an angry but sad expression. Both of his hands ran through his hair, and he cursed out loud before screaming into the wind.

* * *

This had been a hard day, with a lot of yelling and hurt. So many secrets were surrounding, and the clock was ticking for each and every one of them. Everyone in the group were falling deeper into a web of lies and pain, and all there would be left was what remained. Still, some of them were trying so desperately to keep what was left of them all.

Everyone had a secret, everyone had a lie to tell, and everyone had an ulterior motive. Someone's secret would be out very soon, but who's? Blossom's? Skylar's? Butch and Buttercup's? Yet, someone else had a secret too.

Yes, every single on of them had a secret, and the clock was ticking for one of them..

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Blossom looked at herself in the mirror, watching as her nostrils flared as she breathed. She spotted all of her impurities and when she did, closed her eyes. Brick was long gone, and Bubbles had fallen asleep on the couch. As for Buttercup, she was in her room, on the phone to Butch, of course.

She was sick of feeling this way. Feeling like nothing was right with her, like she didn't deserve anything or anyone. Feeling like nothing and no one. It had to stop. She needed a release, a stop to all of this. Blossom already knew something that helped, a secret so to speak.

Without giving it any thought, Blossom turned around from the mirror and shakily made her way over to the toilet. Within seconds, she was gagging on her own fingers and throwing up in the toilet. Never had Blossom thought about having an eating disorder or died pills, but both of those things became her, and she was scared that Bubbles was getting too close to figuring it all out.

She done it one last time, letting the insecurities flood out of her, throwing up. It seemed so vile. Blossom was disgusted with herself, but still, it made her feel so much better after it was all over.

Blossom stood up and made her way back over to the sink, before washing her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and narrowed her eyes. Blossom turned the tap off and exited the bathroom, thinking of Brick and how horrified he would be if he ever found out..

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Skylar was sitting on her bed, with her head sitting in her hands. She had been so frustrated and angry at Tyler that she had forgotten how happy she was in that one moment when they had kissed. Skylar knew it was wrong, she shouldn't have liked it or been happy, but she couldn't help it.

He was so close to figuring it all out, the reason she had left Citysville, the reason she didn't tell Blossom the real reason behind her break up with Darren and the reason that she had to talk to that guy on the phone. Tyler would soon know, and then everything would come crashing down.

She was hanging on to the last shred of normality she had left, but if they found out, she would stick out like a sore thumb.

"You can do this." Sky muttered as she grabbed her blue cellphone. She sighed and began to dial that number that she had been avoiding, the same person that she was on the phone to when Tyler over-heard.

_".. .. ..Skylar?"_ The voice on the other line made her flinch.

"Hi." She responded, shakily. "Listen, I'm sorry that I haven't been down in a while. It's just been hectic, with the move and all, but I'm coming down tomorrow. I'll talk to Dr Harrison, and I'll get better. I promise."

_"That's great, Skylar. You are making the right choice. Call me tomorrow and I'll tell you when to come in. Oh, and Skylar, I promise that this will be dealt with. Your..condition, it isn't as serious as Cassandra thinks. You're going to be fine."_

Skylar didn't even respond, she just hung up the phone and put it down beside her. She looked over to her window, and replayed the moment where she and Tyler had kissed. It was a moment of weakness, to distract him, so why was she so plagued by it?

Maybe because it meant something.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Buttercup strolled into her bedroom, her eyes practically stapled shut at how tired she was. She walked over to her large bed and fell onto it, feeling the heat from the green sheets. Buttercup felt something crinkle beside her face, and noticed a small piece of paper. Her hand snatched the white piece of paper that she had noticed sitting on her pillow, and she began to read it.

_I couldn't stay away, look up._

Her eye brow raised before she looked up and saw a figure sitting on her window sill. Buttercup jumped up in surprise, shocked at how she hadn't been able to notice him sitting there when she had came in. She was obviously so tired that she didn't notice anything.

"Hi, crazy girl." Butch smirked as she panted loudly.

"You just about gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?" Buttercup asked with as she crossed her arms and pouted angrily. Butch grinned and stood up. He walked over to her bed and stood there, smiling down at her.

"I couldn't stay away, like the note says." He chuckled. Buttercup rolled her eyes and watched as he sat down on her bed beside her. She was enraged that he had come over without warning, he was risking exposure of their secret, but she found it slightly sweet that he couldn't stay away from her for even a night.

Buttercup nodded. "I guess considering we have less than a week left together, maybe, we should spend it..together."

She heard Butch chuckle slightly and then saw him nod through the darkness. He stretched out his arms and lay down beside her, getting under the warm green covers. Butch put his arms around her waist protectively and pulled her into him. Buttercup got comfortable and settled against his chest before closing her eyes.

Then they fell asleep beside each other, and six days soon became five. In five days either there secret would come out, or they would dismiss it like it never existed. But would someone find out before those five days? Which secret was going to come out?

Only time would tell.

* * *

**There you have it! Not my best chapter, but I tried. Sorry it took a while, I've had some things to do, but I hope you liked it!**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	35. Believe In Magic

**Townsville High**

**~Wow, I got quite a lot of reviews. Thank you all, you all keep me motivated!:) I hope you guys like this chapter, it's quite exciting.~**

**Chapter 35 - Believe In Magic**

**Last Chapter - Blossom hid a serious eating disorder from Brick and Bubbles. Maxine told Brody that they can't be friends. Buttercup and Butch's relationship grew stronger, and Sky and Tyler shared a crazy yet intimate moment as her secret almost came out.**

* * *

"Just wait, I'll be out in a second!" Blossom's voice reached the other side of the door, where Bubbles was impatiently tapping her foot. It was half six in the morning, and if Blossom didn't hurry up, Bubbles wouldn't be able to have her long shower before school. Blossom quickly flushed the toilet. Her breakfast of blueberry pancakes and toast she had eaten earlier was now swirling around the toilet before vanishing.

Blossom got to her feet and stepped away from the toilet bowl before walking over to the sink. She washed her hands, using as much soap as she could, and then went on to brush her teeth and reapply her lip gloss. Blossom looked at herself in the mirror above the sink and flipped some of her hair away from her pale face, before lightly grazing her cheek. She could literally hear Bubbles' foot stomping outside the door, and decided to leave the examination till later.

"Finally!" Bubbles sighed as Blossom opened the door. "What took you so long?"

Blossom let a small smile tug at her glossy red lips. "I couldn't decide what to wear."

The tall red-head walked past her small blonde sister, without saying another word. She had not exactly told a lie, it had taken her a while to figure out what to wear. She found that most of her clothes made her look too fat. Eventually she had decided upon a pink long-sleeved shirt, white leggings and a white cardigan. Her hair also took a while, as she put it up in a messy bun, but debated whether to straiten it or not for half an hour.

"Morning." Blossom heard the voice of her wonderful boyfriend as she entered the living room. She smiled brightly when she saw Brick sitting on the couch. Bubbles had let him in ten minutes ago, and he had waited patiently for Blossom to be ready. He rose to his feet and made his way over to her.

"Good morning." A grin tugged her lips. Brick gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking into the kitchen. Seconds later he came back out holding two cups of coffee, and handed one to Blossom. She looked at it, wondering how many sugars he had put in. Taking a small sip, Blossom tasted the sugary hot liquid and her stomach suddenly groaned. She wandered over to the couch and put it on the table, not wanting to drink it.

Blossom took a seat on the couch and waited for Brick to join her.

Meanwhile, upstairs Buttercup was busy trying to sneak Butch out of the house before Brick or Bubbles found him in there. Butch almost tripped over his own feet as Buttercup used both hands to hurriedly push him towards the window. Butch gave Buttercup a questioning look.

"You expect me to jump out of your window?" Butch asked, causing Buttercup to roll her eyes.

"Yes, now go before someone finds you." She said as she tried to literally push him out of the window. Butch quickly held onto each side of the window before turning back to Buttercup. He was looking at her like she was crazy, but then again everyone was a little crazy in the Utonium house.

Butch shook his head. "You know, I might still have superpowers but flying isn't one of them, do you _want_ me to fall to my death!?"

His statement was very true. Even though the girls had lost their powers at the age of thirteen, Butch and his brothers still obtained a few of theirs, although they never once used them. After they decided to stop fighting the side of good and start becoming regular teenagers, they decided that the powers were useless and they haven't used them since, except Butch once when Buttercup was attacking him.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "You won't die, you big idiot, just jump. The worst you'll do is break something."

At first Butch thought she was joking, but the look on her face proved that she wasn't. Butch's eyes grew wide at the fact she intended for him to actually jump out of a window to avoid getting caught. He shut the window so that Buttercup couldn't push him out and turned around fully to face her.

"Look, Blossom knows. Bubbles will be getting changed. We can just get Blossom to distract Brick while I sneak out the back door." Butch suggested, hoping she would go for it. Sneaking out of her house was better than being pushed out of a window any way. Buttercup sighed before giving in, and making her way to the door.

Butch followed behind her, and they slowly and quietly made their way down the hall. Buttercup and Butch's heads turned to the bathroom door, where they luckily heard the shower spraying, saying that the coast was clear. Buttercup grabbed Butch's hand and led him down the stair, cringing at every creek the stair made as they stood on it. They could see the back of Blossom and Brick's heads on the couch.

Buttercup and Butch stood at the bottom of the staircase, and then saw that Brick was turning his head, so Buttercup pushed Butch onto the stairs, where he almost broke his tooth on the fall. Brick and Blossom's heads whipped around as they heard the noise, and Buttercup looked to the stairs were luckily, Butch was lying, hidden by the banister.

"What was that noise?" Blossom asked Buttercup curiously.

"I um..tripped. Hey, Brick, nice hat." Buttercup said nervously, trying to change the subject. Brick smiled at her in gratitude before turning back to the TV, as they were watching some documentary. Blossom continued looking at her with furrowed brows at Buttercup's behaviour.

Buttercup's eyes dodged from Butch to Blossom, trying to make her realise that he was there, but she still looked clueless. Eventually, Buttercup decided that it wasn't working, and she grabbed Butch's arm and raised it in the air for Blossom to see. She opened her mouth before nodding in understanding and turning to Brick.

"Uh.." Blossom said, not knowing how to distract him, then she realised what to do. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, feeling his arms wrap around her. Buttercup quietly helped Butch back up and they began to wander over to the other side of the room, where the back door was.

They slowly and carefully walked across the room, trying to be as quick as they could without making a noise. They soon made it to the back door, and Buttercup grasped the handle, slowly turning the knob and opening the door. She looked over to Blossom and noticed she was still kissing Brick. Buttercup stepped aside so that Butch could go past her, and he kissed her before leaving.

Buttercup hadn't realise how long the kiss was lasting, and eventually pushed Butch away and out the door before closing the door, slowly as it neared close. When the door was fully closed and Butch was gone, she sighed in relief and smiled, before wandering into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

_"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." - Roald Dahl_

**Blossom's POV**

When I was just ten years old, I remember my father telling me that sometimes life would get hard, and the world wouldn't seem so great, but there would always be the magic looming before me. He told me that one day I would see the magic for myself, that when one day everything was breaking apart and I would start to doubt that the world was anything but cruel and unimaginable, I would remember the magic.

But how can that be true? My father is dead. Where is that magic now? The world took the one person that gave me hope. This world is nothing but damaging, and awful. I have no father any more, I'm just an orphan. Even Maxine had four parents and now she only has one mother, that isn't even her real mother. Tyler has no parents, just a sister that he used to despise.

My father held so much hope and had so many dreams for me. That I would grow up to become a teacher, like I had always wanted, that I would one day save the world with my sisters by my side. But now none of that is left. My grades are slipping, me and my sisters don't fight crime, instead we sleep beside the enemy.

How can I hope for anything when I'm losing everything that I ever had believed in? Do you understand how that feels? Here I am on this day, torn from the girl I used to be. I have an eating disorder. Father would have been so disappointed in me. I've given up. Nothing is left of who I once was, just my name, that is all.

"Blossom?" I don't even want to believe that I am Blossom anymore. Who dares call me that? Blossom was a smart girl with dreams and goals, and I'm just me. My eyes traveled to the seat beside me, where Brick sat. Wonderful Brick. He's a constant reminded of my old self, which is refreshing but terrifying.

I faked a brilliant smile. "Yes?"

"We have to get going to school, we're going to be late." He said in a soothing voice before standing up from the couch. I nodded before standing up myself, taking my unrightful place beside him. I felt his hand take mine, carefully lacing his fingers with my own. We walked, hand in hand, towards the front door.

"Bubbles, Buttercup!" I yelled loudly, alerting my sisters that it was time to go. I heard a noise from upstairs before I saw Buttercup and Bubbles walking down. I took a second to notice what they were wearing.

Buttercup was clad in green, as always. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, slick straight and loose. Her legs were covered by a pair of insanely dark green jeans, that hugged her skinny legs. She wore a plain green crop top, with a black shirt underneath it. No make-up clad her face, because she knew she didn't need it. Natural beauty always graced her.

Then I moved on to Bubbles, who put more effort into her appearance this morning. Her curly blonde hair was tied to one side, the singular pony tail hanging beside her face and resting on her shoulder. She wore a very light blue short-sleeved shirt that had the word, 'Angel' sprawled across it in white. Matched with a pair of dark blue shorts, although the shorts weren't as short as usual, they were slightly longer. The only make-up she wore was black mascara and light pink lipstick.

I couldn't help but envy their beauty. They didn't even try to look as stunning as they did, it was just there. Always. It doesn't feel fair, to be perfectly honest. Both of my sisters get life handed to them on a silver plate, and I have to work for it all.

How is that fair? Buttercup gets to fall for someone, all the while keeping her true colours intact. Buttercup gets to be herself all the time, she doesn't have to try for anyone! She can control her painful emotions like they don't mean a thing, and Bubbles? She had two amazing guys fighting over her, while she formed some sort of friendship with mine. Everyone loves her. She doesn't even have to try. I hate that.

"Come on then." Brick said, breaking my trance from my two sisters. I turned to him, my face blank and angry almost, my thoughts were making me jealous and destructive. I took another glance at my sisters before turning back to Brick, and linking my arm with his, smirking at the feeling of pure want and need. He smiled at me, not catching my smirk as I quickly changed it into a grin, and we walked out of the door.

I will prove it to them, that I can be just as good as them. I can stop emotions controlling me, I can make people love and want me without effort. I can be just like my sisters and ten times better. They'll never know what hit them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Skylar's blue hair bounced as she arrived into school, an hour late. Her face was drained of emotion, and her stare was mean. After spending forty minutes with at hospital, she was ready to kill anyone that stepped out of line in front of her. She wondered when Tyler would figure this all out, when he would find out about her special disorder, because she knew he would find out eventually, then all hell would break loose.

A small smile graced her emotionless face as she saw Tyler, standing by his locker. He was talking to some girl that she remembered from English class. That annoying ex girlfriend of his, Heather. She scowled at the sight of Heather before walking over to Tyler.

"Hi Ty, bye Heather." Sky said with a fake sweet voice as she stood in front of Heather. The blonde ex girlfriend of Tyler scoffed before turning on her Gucci heels and storming away. Tyler couldn't help but laugh in her face at her hostility towards the poor girl.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you laughing at!?" She barked.

"You, love. Heather was only asking me for notes on our Maths quiz. So anyway, decided to talk to me? You dodged my calls all morning." Tyler said with a small grin. He had tried to get a hold of her since the other night. Truth be told, he wanted to know why she had kissed him, because she left it like she didn't want to talk to him again, and then here she was in front of him again.

"About the other night, I went a little mental, but you should never touch a ladies' phone, Tyson." She smirked at him and flipped her long blue hair. Tyler laughed at her little act and turned around to close his locker. He turned back to face her and noticed the way that her hair shined in the dim light of the school hall.

"You're forgiven, as long as you explain the kiss." Tyler pushed, his face turning from happy to a brand of playful yet serious. Sky rolled her eyes but knew that question was bound to come up at some point.

"I was angry at you, okay? When I'm angry I turn to intimacy for comfort."

Tyler nodded. "I do that too." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tyler finally decided to walk. Sky jogged beside him and grabbed the Maths book from his hand, making him glance at her with his eyebrow raised in slight curiosity.

"What do you want my Maths book for?" Tyler asked.

She smirked. "You gave blonde girl notes, I need them too. I'm failing dreadfully in Maths. Maybe you should tutor me." Her eyes flashed flirtatiously, making him smirk. They were so much alike that it sometimes scared him.

"Sure. Why are you so late anyway?" He asked. Tyler noticed her tense up for a few seconds as she looked down at the small book, avoiding his stare. Tyler's eyes narrowed into slits. His curiosity kept getting the better of him, I mean, wouldn't you be curious if a girl like this was in your life?

"I just had to go see an old friend, is all. Nothing important." She lied straight through her teeth. Tyler stopped walking immediately, making Sky stop too. She looked at him with a streak of nervousness, which disappeared as soon as it came. Tyler shook his head at her in frustration.

He scoffed. "Don't do that, love. Please just tell me where you actually where. It has something to do with that guy on the phone, doesn't it?"

Sky looked away. "No."

"Sky." Tyler pushed, brushing his fingers across her jaw, forcing her to look at him. Her cold, hard eyes softened at him. She had been putting up a tough exterior, that only Tyler seemed to be able to bring down. Sky hated that. He was too alike, they were too alike. She couldn't stand it.

"Can we just talk about this later, please? We're going to be late." She said desperately before tugging on his sleeve and dragging him towards the class room. Tyler decided to let it go for now, but he was going to ask her later on, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. One day this secret would come out, whether Skylar Anderson liked it or not.

* * *

Butch's eyes grew dull as he watched the arms of the clock, ticking slowly. He sat on his usual seat in Social Studies class, with Brody beside him. His mind was fixed on the clock, not because he was bored or waiting for class to be over, but because he was savouring time.

His whole world had become a ticking clock, just waiting for the bomb to explode. He possibly only had five days left being Buttercup's secret boyfriend, or whatever he was to her. He didn't want it to end. Butch enjoyed falling asleep beside her, waking up to her face and snarky comments, being able to kiss her without her slapping him or storming off. It was like heaven.

One hundred and twenty hours.

That's how long five days is. That's how long he had left. Or that was how long until their relationship lost the element of secrecy, and became known to everyone. Butch didn't know what was best. Their relationship was so good because it was secret, it was theirs and only theirs. It made the private time they had together so much better. They didn't know if their relationship would work without it. Without the factor of secrecy.

"Butch."

His eyes narrowed and shut out the world.

"Hello, earth to Butch!?"

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"BUTCH!"

Finally Butch snapped out of it and turned to look at Brody, his eyes wide in surprise and his chest thumping up and down. Brody had screamed right in his ear, causing the dark-haired boy to jump in shock. Butch raised his eyebrow at Brody, who was trying not to laugh at the surprised look on Butch's face.

"What?" Butch asked as his hands jumped in the air for effect.

Brody chuckled. "I was trying to ask you if you knew what the answer to number seven was."

Butch's face furrowed, wondering what he meant by number seven. He looked down at the piece of paper in front of him and noticed he had not yet got to work on his school work. He cursed inside his head before looking back at his brunette friend and shaking his head.

"I wasn't really paying attention." That wasn't a surprise to Brody.

"Neither was I." Brody chuckled. "So, best mate of mine, how is things with Buttercup? Neither of you really told me what you're up to. I assumed the whole school would know of your little_ fling_ by now."

Butch had almost forgot that Brody was one of the two people that knew about him and Buttercup. He was the first person to find out, and Brody had been great to stay quiet about it, but of course he had some questions. It's not every day Butch Jojo gets this starstruck over just a girl, but Buttercup was of course different that his other flings.

"We're still keeping it a secret. Like a trial run, just until we realise if it will work or not." Butch responded, his eyes darting back to the clock. Brody raised an eyebrow, thinking of something. He was about to ask the same question that had been on Butch's mind for a while now.

"Well, do you think it will work? I mean, at the end of this_ trial run_, do you think she'll still want to be with you when it isn't secret?" Brody asked curiously. Butch tore his eyes away from the clock, and he didn't even need to think of the answer, he already knew it.

"No." He said blankly. "I think she'll realise without it being secret, it won't be the same, but that's why this trial run is such a good idea. I have five days to change her mind. I'm going to prove that it can work." Butch's tone was serious and determined. Brody couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips. He had been Butch's best friend for a while, and he had never seen him like this over a girl. It was refreshing to see him falling so deep.

Brody's smile widened. "I hope you do, you've never been happier, man. I just hope things work out for you two, lord knows I screwed up my relationship, don't take her for granted, because you never know how important something is until it's gone."

Butch noticed Brody staring at Maxine the whole time he spoke, and he frowned. Butch could never imagine loosing Buttercup like Maxine had lost Brody and vise versa. It was too hard to think about. He had become so used to her the thought losing her was like a bad dream. Butch wasn't lying, he was planning on doing everything to change her mind, and the thought of that brought the happy smirk to his face.

He was going to make sure she knew what a great guy he was.

"I don't plan on losing her, ever." Butch smiled as he noticed Buttercup at her desk, asleep, making him smile more.

* * *

"Oh, Tyler, you look so different!" A girly voice giggled. Sky's eyes grew dangerous as she turned the corner and saw Heather standing with Tyler again. That girl never seemed to give up. Sky remembered Bubbles telling her that Heather warned her about dating him, and here she was, flirting with him. Heather obviously just wanted him all to herself.

Sky noticed the way that Heather brushed his arm with her hand, and her nails were blood-red and fake, just like herself. Her dirty blonde hair was down and so long that it reached her mid back, also poker strait. You could tell that it wasn't her natural hair colour. She was dressed in an expensive dress and Gucci heels, she looked like the rich version of Sky that she never showed anyone, apart from Tyler.

"We should go out on Friday." Heather smiled in a sweet way. "I mean, you aren't seeing Bubbles anymore, its perfect timing, right?"

A small smirk took place on Sky's face as she got an idea. She made her way over to Tyler, her hair flipping from side to side as she did so. Within seconds, she was in between Heather and Tyler, and she was kissing him passionately. Heather glared at them in shock and jealousy as Tyler started to kiss her back.

With a groan, Heather was storming off down the hall. Sky pulled away from Tyler and smirked at the look on his face. He froze with his mouth still open in surprise, until he eventually looked down at the blue haired girl before him.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked in shock.

Sky grinned. "I'm impulsive, what can I say? Come on, we have class to get to."

They headed down the hall, all the while Tyler's mind was racing. Why was she always so confusing? Every time she saw him with another girl she either got angry or impulsive, but she made it clear that she didn't want to go out with him, so what was she doing? Sky couldn't get the kiss out of her head, but she tried, desperately.

"You really have to stop kissing me like that." Tyler spoke slowly

Sky laughed. "Why, because you might start to _fall_ for me?"

The pair of them smirked at each other before walking into class.

* * *

It was free period, and most of the gang were together chatting, having a laugh before their next class. But Blossom was alone. She sat on the usual bench all by herself. She had managed to avoid going for an early lunch with Brick by making up some excuse about homework, which luckily for her, Brick bought her lie.

Blossom was staring blankly at her maths book, trying to determine if she was going to pass the maths test she had today. She had failed the last three tests, which only made her mood worse. All she had known herself for was being smart, and now that she was failing in her best subject, that all faded away before her eyes.

Each time she had noticed that she got a question wrong, she got so frustrated that she wanted to scream. Her eyes trailed down the page in her book, rethinking every question that she had answered. She only had three left, but she was paying more attention to the ones she had already done, wondering if they were correct or not.

Suddenly she had noticed a blonde head bobbing her way, and she smiled. Seconds later her small sister, Bubbles was sitting beside her on the bench. They hadn't had a real chance to talk since the argument the other day, and Blossom wanted to clear the very awkward air between them.

"I'm sorry about last night." Bubbles said softly as a tiny smile tugged her lips, hoping for forgiveness.

Blossom smiled back. "Why are you saying sorry? I should be the one to apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's not your fault you got the wrong impression."

A sick feeling touched her stomach as she said those words to her sister. What Bubbles didn't know was that she had plenty to worry about as she had gotten the exact right impression. Blossom couldn't tell her that though, because then Bubbles would tell Buttercup, who would tell Brick, who would try to help her. She didn't want their help. The pity was exactly what she wanted to avoid, if they knew she would be surrounded by people trying to help her.

"Well I guess we were _both_ in the wrong." Bubbles admitted. Blossom nodded in agreement before turning back to her maths book. Bubbles eyes gazed the book too, and a grin took her lips. "You know, I'm not great at maths, but I'm pretty sure that those are the right answers, so why don't you come inside and hang out with us?"

Blossom shrugged. "I don't think so. I want to make sure they are all correct, I can't fail another test. What would dad think?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. Blossom had a feeling that if her father was here, he would tell her that failing was unacceptable, and she should try harder.

Bubbles frowned. "Blossom, I don't know what he would think or say about you failing, but he's not here, is he? He would want you to go and be happy with your friends, right? So come on." The blonde tugged at Blossom's arm, making her give in.

"Fine, but if I fail, I'm telling him that it's _your_ fault." Blossom said before picking up her book. Bubbles looked at Blossom with furrowed brows and a slightly horrified expression on her face.

"..You still talk to him?" Bubbles asked. Her sister nodded slowly and casually, like it was no big deal. Blossom had told Butch about it once, that she still talking to his pictures when she needed advice or just to talk to someone. Butch didn't think that it was that big of a deal, but it slightly worried Bubbles.

"Blossom, let's just go back inside. Brick's waiting for you." Bubbles smiled brightly. "Oh, and he got you this at the canteen."

Bubbles handed Blossom a tuna sandwich, which was Blossom's favorite. She looked down at the small triangular container that had the sandwich inside and her stomach growled harshly, making Blossom want to scream for it to shut up. She swallowed hard and put the sandwich inside her bag, not wanting to eat anything right now.

"I'll eat it later." Blossom lied.

Bubbles smiled and led her sister back into the school, where their friends were waiting. Blossom saw Brick there and he grinned at her, happy to see her. She slid into his strong arms and shut her eyes tightly, wishing that she could just run away and avoid this all.

* * *

"Hi, Max." Maxine turned her head to the side to see Skylar and Bubbles. She was sitting at the canteen having lunch alone, when her two friends showed up. Maxine smiled at them before going back to playing around with her pasta. She noticed Brody sitting at a table at the other end of the canteen, with Butch, Tyler and Brick. Her eyes avoided him and looked down at her food again.

"You'll never guess what I heard." Bubbles said dramatically. She always was a gossip. "Do you remember that girl Heather? Someone cut holes in her really expensive dress. She went insane and started screaming at everyone!"

Maxine and Skylar tried not to laugh. No one in their group really liked this girl, especially these three girls. She once went after Brody when he was still with Maxine, and after she purposely tried to break Bubbles and Tyler up, all of the girls at this table decided to hate her.

Skylar hid a smirk. "Guess she should have been careful who she got on the wrong side of."

Bubbles and Maxine laughed, and Skylar looked down at her salad with a smirk on her face. She laughed along with her friends and looked over to the boy's table to see Tyler smiling at her. She smiled back at him and waved, causing Bubbles and Maxine to glance at her with large grins on their faces.

"You don't have a thing for my brother do you?" Maxine grinned.

Skylar grinned back. "Of course not, Maxy."

She looked over at him again with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

**Well, long chapter! The next one wont be too long :)**

**Next Chapter - Brick starts to worry for Blossom's health. Butch tries everything to convince Buttercup that he is the right guy for her. &Tyler asks Sky on a date.**

**Oh, guys, I just wanted to say you've all been so great with me during this story! If any of you need me to read through one of yours storys, drop a review and maybe some tips, just ask me! I'm happy to help.**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	36. Make War Not Peace

**Townsville High**

**~Hi guys, thanks for reading!~**

**Chapter 36 - Make War Not Peace**

**Last Chapter - Blossom's eating disorder got worse. Skylar got jealous. &Butch and Buttercup found it harder and harder to keep everything secret.**

* * *

"Miss Utonium!" Blossom's head jolted up to see her History teacher, Mr Daniels, giving her a look. Beside her, Brick was laughing. She had zoned out for a while there. Blossom jabbed Brick in his side with her elbow, making him instantly stop chuckling.

"Sorry." She said in embarrassment. Mr Daniels rolled his eyes before walking back to the front of the class. Blossom cursed herself for almost falling asleep. She had been up most of the night as she didn't feel well. This morning she felt better, but now she just felt dizzy and exhausted. She felt her eyes close again and tried desperately to glue them open.

Brick noticed her eyes shutting then darting open every few minutes, and he wondered what was up with her. He turned his attention back to her and furrowed his brows.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked in concern.

Blossom smiled weakly. "Perfect."

Her voice was low and sounded forced. Even Blossom hated using that word. No one was perfect. Although Blossom seemed to think that there were a few perfect people, like her sisters and some girls in this school. She even thought that Maxine was the definition of perfect, but Blossom knew that she herself wasn't, and that made her hate the word.

Brick looked back to the front, watching at Mr Daniels began to write stuff on the board for them to copy down in their books. Blossom looked over at Mr Daniels and narrowed her eyes. He wasn't like the other mean teachers, he was what some people would say as a fun teacher. But he still was strict when need be. His hair was a dark black and he wore thick black glasses to cover his brown eyes. Blossom wondered why he was such a nice teacher, it was unusual at this school.

"Blossom?" She turned to her other side to see Maxine. "You should come over to Ty's today, we're gonna have a movie night. You know, movies and pizza, like the good old times."

As soon as the word pizza reached Blossom's ears she felt herself take a long breath. Blossom couldn't help but laugh in her mind as she thought about what Maxine had said. The good old times? It could never be like it was, Brody wouldn't be there, because Maxine told him to stay away from her, and Buttercup would be disappearing with Butch every hour to go for a sneaky kiss or chat. Nothing would be the way it was before, Maxine was silly to think it would.

"Blossom?" Maxine's voice called again, realising that she had not replied to her question. Blossom's eyes were closing again, and all she could see was darkness, with the occasional dim light of the classroom as she tried to open her eyes. Through her small daze, she could hear more than one person calling out her name.

"Bloss?" Brick, then Maxine, then Sky, who was sitting in front of them, then Butch, who was sitting behind. They were calling her name every few seconds, and Blossom didn't understand why. Their voices didn't sound clear, it was like something was blocking them from sounding normal. All she could see was darkness, there wasn't even light any more. Suddenly Blossom felt a sharp pain in her lower back and she still didn't understand why.

Then he called out again. "Blossom!"

Finally the darkness went away, and Blossom's eyes rolled open. She choked on a gasp as she found herself staring up at the ceiling of the classroom. Her chair was still sitting up, making her realise she must have fallen from it. She raised her head slightly to notice that her chest wasn't moving as she breathed, only a little bit. Panic arose in her until she felt Brick's strong and safe arms help her to an up-right sitting position.

"W-What happened?" Blossom said breathlessly. She saw that Maxine, Butch and Sky had all gotten out of their seats and were looking at her with horrified looks on their faces. The throbbing pain in Blossom's head was enough to make her feel like she might throw up, and not on purpose.

"You passed out." Maxine responded. Finally Blossom realised why her head hurt so much, it was most likely because the back of her head hit off the floor of maybe even Butch's table on the way down. She held her head in agony and cringed as the feeling.

"Oh.." Blossom said quietly as she tried to focus her confused mind. She felt Brick's arm lift her up. If it wasn't for his arm, she would have fallen right back down. She wanted to scream, yell at people to just leave it. That she was fine. She didn't need people looking after her. The only person that ever looked after her, her father, was gone. She had to be independent, and walk on her own two feet.

"Mr Jojo, please take her to the hospital wing." Mr Daniels said as he stood before them. Brick nodded and helped Blossom walk up right. They walked past the many students that were looking at her in concern, wondering if she would be okay. Blossom ignored their questions, "Are you okay?" She didn't reply to a single person. She just felt her legs move, and held her head high.

Brick and Blossom shortly arrived at the hospital wing, and the school nurse, Mrs Matthew, told her to lie down on the bed. It wasn't so much as a bed, as what seemed like an examination table. Blossom slowly climbed on the bed and refused to lie down, so she sat up, the pillow propping her back. Brick stood beside her, watching her every move.

"What happened, Brick?" Mrs Matthew asked. She knew Brick rather well, he was often in here with Butch, as Butch got injured a lot during boxing practice.

"She fainted." Brick replied.

A small smile crossed Mrs Matthew lips. "That's uncanny. You know that your sister, Buttercup, was in here for the exact same reason before? It was a while ago, though."

Blossom resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This is a hospital wing, so why on earth does Mrs Matthew think that she can just have idle chit-chat? Blossom looked at Brick, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He was so scared when she fell in class, his heart was thumping through his chest. Never did he expect it to happen.

"That's nice." Blossom's voice dripped sarcasm. "So, as you can see, I'm fine. Can I go back to class now?"

Mrs Matthew chuckled. "Most people come here just to get _away_ from class, dear. Do you have any idea how you fainted? Have you been feeling well?"

Blossom wanted to laugh at the nurse. Of course she wasn't feeling well, she had fainted. Blossom didn't lie though, she did feel fine now. She just wanted to get back to class and forget this happened. Still, she got a little scared that Mrs Matthew would realise why she fainted. She hadn't eaten in a whole day, and even yesterday she threw up everything she had eaten.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning, I guess I just didn't get enough sleep." Blossom lied. She noticed Brick looking at her with furrowed brows, mainly because he knew that she had went to bed early, she had told him that. Blossom smiled at Mrs Matthew, trying to convince her that she was fine. Luckily for her, it worked.

"Okay, dear. I think you should at least stay here and take a breather, class is almost over any way. Stay here until the bell and then go for your next one." Blossom nodded, not wanting to argue or make things worse. Mrs Matthew smiled at her before disappearing into her office, leaving the pair alone.

Brick looked at her intensely. "You sure you're okay? Cause I can drive you home."

"Seriously." Blossom said. "I'm absolutely fine, Brick. But I love how much you worry about me."

She smiled and took his hand, pulling him closer towards the bed. Just seeing how scared he had gotten, was proof enough that he cared about her more than himself. She loved him for that, but she didn't understand why he cared so much.

"Yeah? Well I love you." Brick said sweetly before placing a small kiss on her lips. Blossom grinned at him as her arms wrapped around him. Every time she heard those words, she couldn't keep away. Blossom kissed him on the cheek and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too." She said blissfully.

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

I could see Skylar sitting on a bench outside. Her light blue hair was shining in the sun, and she was mindlessly chewing on the end of her pen. I noticed that she was working on something in one of her school books, which was strange, she never usually spent her free time working. I wandered over to her, and she took notice of me.

Unlike the usual bright smile I got when she saw me, she just looked at me before her gaze turned back to the book she was holding. I sat down on the seat of the bench, although she was sitting on the top of the bench like it was some sort of throne.

"English, huh?" I spoke, noticing the book she was looking at. "Need any help, love?"

Even I found it strange that I had asked that. I'm Tyler-Jay Cairns, I don't like to work on my own school work, never mind someone else's. I guess I just wanted a reason to talk and hang out with her. She's so confusing sometimes. One minute she's acting like my best friend, then she's distant, then she's kissing me, then she's ignoring me. Maybe this has something to do with that disorder that guy on the phone was talking about. I wish she would just tell me what's wrong with her.

"No thanks." Her voice was dim and low.

I sat down on the seat of the bench, rather than the top of it, and turned to look at her. She finally gazed back at me, and then I saw her smile. It's weird, whenever I see her smile I wonder how I've went so many years without seeing it. She makes me so nervous, and then she smiles and it all goes away. Kind of crazy, if you ask me.

"So, are we going on a date or what?" Sky asked me casually.

I was speechless. "Uh..I um..are you asking me out?"

She laughed. "Smooth, Tyson, _yes_ I am asking you out. Now what do you say?"

Rather than saying anything, I leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She smiled against my lips and her hand rested on the crook of my neck. I felt this rush of excitement run through me, like everything was going right again. I remember one day Bubbles told me that I would find a girl who could make me love again like she did, if only I knew that this girl would be Skylar Anderson. There's always that one person for everyone, I guess that makes her mine.

She pulled away. "I'm going to take that as a yes, Tyler."

Oh, so she remembers my name now. I laughed. "Good, because that's my answer, Skylar."

We smiled at each other.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Boomer walked into his Art class and found Bubbles sitting at their regular table. She was scribbling something down on her book, and her foot was tapping underneath the table, waiting for Boomer impatiently. When she heard him approach, she looked up and smiled at him happily.

He sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek innocently. Bubbles grinned and held his hand under the table, ignoring their teacher's rules about, "No personal displays of affection in this classroom." Their hands were hidden, the teacher wasn't going to see anyway. Bubbles tightened her hand around his as her other scribbled on the book in front of her.

As curiosity struck, Boomer looked down at the book to see his and Bubbles' name written over and over, all in different styles of writing. He chuckled. So this is how she spends her free time, he thought. Boomer leaned over, pencil in hand, and began to write both of their names in the only empty space on the page of the book.

Bubbles smiled at his sloppy writing, she was holding the hand that he writes with, but he still wrote it.

"You're kind of sweet, you know that?" Bubbles asked with a grin. Her pearly white teeth shown through her full pink glossy lips. Her blue eyes sparkled and gleamed with pure love and happiness. Boomer smiled cutely and nodded at her, before putting his pencil down.

"Oh yes." He said gleefully.

Bubbles looked down at her book, smiling at the names. She always thought that she and Tyler would write their epic romance, but there was always a name missing in that book, and now it was filled. She and Boomer would write their own epic romance. Bubbles wondered why it had tooken tragedy, the accident, to realise that he meant for her.

She sighed, causing Boomer to look at her.

"You okay?" He asked with his tone filled with concern. Bubbles found it rather hard to mask the frown she was hiding with a smile, but she did. She shrugged and held his hand tighter, feeling his fingers entwine with hers.

"It's just Blossom, she's been acting different lately." Bubbles said carefully as her mind shifted to her sister. All these little things that Bubbles had noticed was stuck in her mind. Such as Blossom's mood changes, her new eating habits and her sleep loss. If only Bubbles had known the reason why. Things would have been easier for both of them.

Boomer smiled. "You know what she's like, Bubbles. One minute she's happy and studying then one annoying comment from Brick and she's all mad." Boomer chuckled. "I'm sure if there was something on her mind, she would tell you."

Just saying that instantly made Bubbles feel better. She nodded at Boomer, and wanted nothing more than to cuddle into him for the rest of class, but their teacher would most likely scream at them. Bubbles still felt very lucky to have him in her life. He was the one person that could make her fake smile a real one. Not many people find that person, but she found hers.

"What would I do without you?" Bubbles said happily, as more of a statement than a question. Boomer grinned at her and scooted his chair ever so closer to hers, bringing his arm around her back.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

They smiled.

* * *

Maxine stared from across the school hall as some skinny blonde girl was talking to Brody. She tilted her head when she noticed Brody laughing at whatever she had said, but not in a 'Get out of my face.' way, more of a 'That's hilarious.' way. She didn't frown, she just watched from afar.

The thought of him moving on so quick or even flirting with another girl made her stomach churn. She sighed deeply, trying to mask her jealousy with anger. This girl was moving closer to Brody, acting like he was her boyfriend or something, touching his arm and all of it. Maxine growled. Most girls had a thing for Brody, he was on the boxing team after all, but he never even glanced at one of them, now he could.

All of the girls would be all over him now, just like before him and Maxine started seeing each other. Just the pure thought of that made Maxine want to scream. She felt silly for still thinking of him as hers, they were broken up, he could see whoever he wanted right?

"Let me guess," Buttercup appeared beside Maxine. "We hate that girl."

Maxine smirked and laughed. "We do."

Buttercup turned to the tall brunette and smiled sympathetically. She understood how this must feel, she hated the thought of some trashy girl with her hands all over Butch, but even the thought of jealousy annoyed her, so she pushed all the thoughts away.

"If he's chatting to this random girl, maybe you should start chatting to some random boy. You know, jealousy works both ways, Max." Buttercup smirked as she looked back over to Brody, playful mischeifety in her eyes. Maxine sighed again before shaking her head.

"I don't think it should work like that. He made it clear that we're over, so what would be the point of making him jealous? I guess I should just forget about him. Move on, you know?" Maxine asked as she looked at Buttercup.

Buttercup smiled. "That's the spirit! I still disagree with your statement about not being able to be friends with him. I mean, I know he dumped you and all, but friends are for life."

"You can't be friends with someone you're in love with." Maxine responded. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Brody. Buttercup nodded slowly, looking over too.

"I guess you're right, Max."

Brody and the nameless girl wandered off down the hall, not even taking notice of the two girls staring at them. Maxine and Buttercup both crossed their arms against their chests, narrowing their eyes as Brody walked off with the girl, like he had already moved on to someone new.

"Boys," Maxine scoffed. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Buttercup smirked. "Can't live with them. Full stop."

The pair laughed before wandering down the hall in the opposite direction of Brody.

* * *

Finally school was over, and the girls were back at home. Buttercup was with Butch in her room. They had told Bubbles that he was over for a marathon of video games, and she believed them. Blossom knew exactly what was going on though. She felt empowered by knowing a secret that others didn't, then again she knew two secrets that others didn't.

Bubbles was in the living room, watching some sort of program about animals. That was all she ever watched on television, apart from movies. Blossom, she was upstairs. She had changed into pyjama's even though she wasn't going to bed for a while, it was still light outside, she just wanted to get out of her school clothes as soon as possible.

Brick had asked Blossom if he could come over, but she made up an excuse about needing to dye her hair, do homework and revise. Brick would never have guessed a lie in that story, considering he knew her well, and she spent most of her nights doing these things.

After what happened in class, Blossom just wanted to go to sleep until everything was right again, but she had to face it. She couldn't sleep after that. That look in Brick's eyes when she woke up, pure terror. He was terrified of losing her. Blossom couldn't stand to see that look again.

She sat in her room, just thinking.

**Buttercup's POV**

An hour after dinner, I decided to go downstairs to get some coffee. I needed to be in my right mind if I wanted to thrash Butch at our video game. When I wandered into the living room, I found Bubbles asleep on the couch. I smiled and walked over before putting a blanket over her.

She tossed and turned for a second before settling again, and then came the snoring. If I thought Butch snored loudly, Bubbles took it to a whole new level. Maybe we should have made Dr Russell take out the muscles that make her snore when she was in hospital. Oh well, too late for that now.

I strolled into the kitchen and decided against making coffee, because the noise of the kettle would wake Bubbles up. So instead I reached into the fridge and pulled out two cans of energy juice. I closed the fridge and headed back upstairs, to where I found that Butch wasn't sitting in front of the television in my room where I left him.

Snap.

Suddenly I blinked as Butch appeared in front of me with a camera in his hands. I covered my face with both of my hands before he could take another picture of me and my leg shot up to kick him in the stomach, but he shifted back quickly, a happy smirk on his face, as usual.

"What the hell, dude?" I asked as I glanced at the camera.

Butch chuckled. "You said that we might only have three days left of us, so I thought I needed pictures to remember it if this is all over."

A blank stare was what he got back from me. Since when was Butch sentimental? Since when did he care that much that he would want to remember any of this? Hey, I guess people can surprise you, right? But this? Wow. Just wow. Butch laughed at my expression as he tossed the camera from one hand to the other, over and over.

"Hey, I can be cute!" He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Congratulations, now get that camera away before I ram it down your throat."

"Come on, Butters! Just one. Be nice for once!" He whined like a child. If I didn't enjoy his company so much I would have thrown him from the window like I had intended to the other day. My arms crossed across my chest as I gave him that look. The look I always give him when he's acting like an absolute idiot. Which is most of the time.

"First of all, I'm very nice." I said sarcastically. "Second, _never_ call me Butters again or you'll spend the rest of your days breathing through a tube."

Ah, I had missed our friendly banter. Nowadays it's all, let's be nice to each other and not argue! Yeah, that really doesn't work for us. We're Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo. Nice isn't in our vocabulary. I did find it sickingly sweet that he wanted to take a picture of us together though. We already have some, but I guess now it would actually mean something when we looked at it. Maybe it isn't a bad idea, after all, in three days we might be back to being just friends. This did seem appropriate.

"Please?" He pouted.

My eyes rolled again. "Fine, get over here, idiot."

He grinned and shifted over to me, reaching his arm out as far as he could in front of us. I felt his free arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer into him. I looked into the camera and smiled brightly, a slight hint of a smirk there. Within seconds I heard a click and he pulled the camera back towards us.

We both looked at the picture and smiled. I wanted to laugh at how ridiculously cute we looked. I am not cute, this camera is obviously defective. Still, we did look good together, being ex counterparts and all. I wondered if when this was all over, if I would feel sad or relieved.

I mean, the whole point of the secrecy and the countdown was to see if this would work, if we were right for each other. But just looking at this picture made me realise that there was more of a chance that we were right for each other than we weren't. We only have three days left to decide if we want this, I know he does, but I still wasn't sure.

"We look kinda great together." Butch smirked. I tried not to laugh but it came out anyway. My bright green eyes traveled to his dark ones, and we both smirked.

"Yeah..we kinda do."

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

You know, I heard Buttercup playing this song when I got home. I believe it's called Forgiveness, and the chorus seems to have stuck in my mind. All this time, I still can't get the lyrics out. Even as I try to think of something else, those words pop up. They're imprinted, probably because they describe me perfectly..

_Excuse me, my friend, I think I might have hit my head. Excuse me, my friend, I don't remember who I am. Cause I'm holding on, trying to be somebody, but it wont be long before I need somebody. Forgiveness, asking for forgiveness._

It's funny, how just a couple of lines can describe exactly how I'm feeling. That's the wonderful thing about music, right? There's magic in everything, my father said, even lyrics. Magic? That's for Harry Potter books. That's not for life in the real world. My father was a stupid man. Believing to see the good in everything, well did he see the good in his own death? Huh!? Where was the magic then? Oh yeah, in a book.

"Bloss, I made dinner, you coming down?" Bubbles yelled from downstairs. I could just imagine it. Sitting at the table with my sisters, and Buttercup's secret boyfriend, or whatever Butch is, and me trying to hold my food down. Bubbles would be oblivious as she's the only perfect one with no secrets, while me, Buttercup and Butch would be trying to hide it all.

I wanted to laugh in bitterness. "I actually still don't feel well, so I'll eat later." My voice was loud, almost breaking.

"Okay!" She chirped back. My feet paced slowly into the bathroom as I went to take a shower. I pressed the button on the shower and began to discard my PJ's before hopping in. The scorching hot water burned my skin, but the feeling wasn't nearly as painful as the pain of daily life.

The water soothed me. It calmed me, kept me serene. Most of the time, when someone takes a shower, they spend more time thinking than actually washing themselves. Not me though. I think about life all the time, I don't need to do it here. The water began to cool down after a while. I sighed deeply before dragging myself out of the shower and grabbed the cotton white towel that sat on the towel rack.

Slowly I walked over to the mirror. My red hair was curly from the hot water, and the make-up I had on was now smeared down my face. I looked down at my stomach. It still wasn't good enough. I'd never be good enough, not unless I fought and made myself good. I needed to make myself brilliant.

I speeded over to the toilet and crouched over it before hurling intentionally. I used to be a hero, I've experienced a fair share of pain in my life, but this was like nothing other. My body ached all over, mostly my stomach and my head. All of my energy was drained and I just wanted to keel over and collapse onto the floor.

I couldn't breathe.

Everything in me hurt. It was like I had been stabbed and was fighting for my last breath. No one should ever feel like this, but who am I to speak? I do it to myself. I don't care about the consequences. For once I feel like Buttercup, just living for the moment, doing whatever I like. It feels empowering. It feels brilliant.

Still, I wondered what people would think if they knew. Brick would probably be disgusted and ashamed. Bubbles would be angry because I lied to her. Buttercup would be shocked and concerned. Boomer would be confused. Maxine would feel sorry for me. Sky would tell me to fight, and not give in. Butch would be trying to calm Buttercup down, while giving me a look of sympathy. Brody would forget everything good he ever saw in me, and Tyler would wonder how it came to be this way.

Everyone would have a different emotion, or thought, and I would be there to take it all in and feel guilty. Why on earth would I want that? No. That couldn't happen. I would not allow it. I never want to see that look in Brick's eyes again, I will if he ever finds out.

No matter what, no one is going to find out, not under my watch.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I wanted to show off a darker side to Blossom, and I hope I did you all proud. We'll see more of that in the 'countdown' chapters, and more of a caring side to Brick.**

**Next Chapter - Blossom's problems get worse as Brick starts to notice her behaviour. Bubbles is shocked to hear a phone conversation from Sky and her doctor, and begins to thinks something strange is going on. It's day three for Butch and Buttercup and he decides they need to get to know each other better.**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	37. Yes or No

**Townsville High**

**~Hi guys, thanks for reading!~**

**Chapter 37 - Yes or No**

**I decided to start replying to some of the wonderful reviews I get, so look out for your name;**

_**River WolfGirl - Hello, thanks for the review! I was smiling the whole time reading it. Yeah, I wanted to show a different side to Butch so the mushy side was fun to write. Glad to hear this is your bedtime story haha! Thanks again, you're an angel!**_

_**Guest1 - Was so happy to read your review! I wish this was a tv show, it would make it look more dramatic haha! Thanks, you're review made me smile! :)**_

_**An Anonymous Fan - Well I think you'll enjoy the chapter where we find out about both. The whole point of the countdown was to keep people guessing, so it will be very cute, dramatic, sad, funny and exciting, I know you'll like it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**CocoCandy21 - Thanks for reviewing! And yes, it is very dark. You'll see more of it soon. I've been trying to show a different side to every character and I chose darkness for Blossom because well..it's Blossom! Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Guest2 - Haha! I'll end the misery soon, don't worry!**_

_**Jeannette - Hi! I always look forward to your reviews! Glad to see that someone likes the new side to Blossom :) Thanks for reading and reviewing, you're an angel!**_

**Now on to the story...**

**Last Chapter - Blossom fainted in class. Sky asked Tyler on a date. &Butch decided to prove himself to Buttercup.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

School had finished, and I was back home. I was sitting on my bed staring at the picture Butch took of us last night. I couldn't help but think if in two days, this was all over, this picture would be all that I would have to remember my time with Butch as more than a friend. I didn't like thinking about it.

When I came back here I didn't really care for emotion and I didn't believe in love, but my sisters have proved so much since being back here. Bubbles has been closer to death than all of us, and she came out of it better than ever. She's still an emotional wreck sometimes, but she can still get out of bed everyday. Blossom fell in love and even though at one point it really didn't look like it was real or it would work, her and Brick still fought for their relationship.

I do believe in love, I just don't think I'll ever be able to love someone in that way. What if me and Butch keep this going even after the last day of the countdown, and he says those three words and I can't say them back? Won't that ruin it? He understands that I don't feel as strongly about him as he does me, but that isn't fair! I shouldn't lead him on.

He's trying to prove himself, prove that he can be what I need and more, but I haven't even tried to prove myself to him. He deserves better, don't you think? I don't even know anymore. Maybe I'll know soon..I just hope that I make the right choice in this.

I held the picture in my hand, and just seeing us both looking so happy made me smile.

"Hi," A blonde head bobbed into my room. "What you doing?"

Quickly, I hid the picture of me and Butch under my covers. Bubbles sat at the bottom of my bed and grinned at me. Sometimes I wonder if it hurts how she smiles so much, Maxine too, except I didn't see her smile much these days. Bubbles had her medium length hair up in a pony tail, making her face highlighted. She's far too pretty. Even though she has a some-what permanent scar from the crash, she's still beautiful. The scar is so small you can hardly even notice it and it's on her lower right cheek, but her natural beauty hides it.

"I um..I'm just thinking about what to do today. You going to see Boomer?" I asked curiously.

Bubbles smiled. "I do need to talk to him later but I won't be out long. I'm guessing you'll be going over to his for your daily battle-to-the-death video game marathon with Butch." Bubbles giggled.

It's funny, you know. How she had noticed that I spend all my time with him during this whole week, and she hadn't put the pieces together. But then again, she never was the sharpest knife in the drawer. I was so sure that she would be the first to figure it all out, but I guess not.

"Yeah," I smirked. "I'm going to win, though, Butch isn't as skilled at video games as your brilliantly talented sister."

Bubbles laughed along with me. "You have a point there. Listen, I'm going to go meet Boomer, I'll see you later."

I nodded at her before she stood and walked out of my room. As soon as she was out of sight, I reached under my covers and pulled out the picture. I looked down at it and frowned. I kept asking myself 'What if?' Like, what if this doesn't work and it was all for nothing? What if it'll never be the same? What if we need the secrecy to be a couple?

Well, the countdown was almost over, all of this worrying would be over soon.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bubbles stood at the entrance of the park beside her house. She often met up with Boomer here. This was the place they had their first kiss, well technically, considering the actual first one was to make Tyler jealous, the second was when she was with Tyler, but she knew that he wasn't enough..and Boomer was the clear choice. That was what they counted as their real first kiss.

It had been a hectic day for Bubbles. She had been to a meeting with her career's advisor/guidance councilor, considering the gang would be leaving school in a couple of months. Bubbles was more looking forward to going to prom rather than going out there and finding a job. She didn't know what she had wanted to do. None of them did, except for Butch and Buttercup.

"Hey, angel." One side of Bubbles' mouth quirked up as she turned her head to see Boomer. She had adored that nick-name for a while now. Bubbles grinned at him before pulling him into a soft and sweet kiss that lasted only seconds, but still gave Bubbles that feeling of breathlessness.

She smiled as she pulled away. "Hi, boyfriend."

"So what did you want to tell me so bad?" Boomer asked in curiosity. Bubbles had called him an hour earlier saying she had something she wanted to talk to him about, and that he had to meet her soon. He was curious as to what she wanted to tell him so desperately.

"I had a meeting with my guidance councilor today, and she said that I should take a new class in school to think towards the future. I told her that I might want to do something like dancing, so I signed up for the ballet class." Bubbles said, searching him for reaction.

She hadn't thought a lot about it, but besides art, it was the only activity she would see herself doing during school. Bubbles realised that there obviously wouldn't be much in the way of careers for a dancer, but it was something she found graceful, something that she could see herself loving. All she needed was a little support.

"That's brilliant," Boomer smiled. "I always wanted to date a dancer, you know?"

Bubbles leaned closer to him and smirked cutely. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded before she seized his lips in another kiss, this one lasting a lot longer than the rest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes considering how much taller he was than her. Bubbles smiled against his lips before pulling away and tilting her head.

"You should do something too, looking towards the future and stuff, why don't you join the football team?" Bubbles suggested, causing Boomer to laugh hysterically. Bubbles put her hands on her hips and raised her eye-brow at her laughing boyfriend.

Boomer finally stopped laughing. "The football team? I'd rather join _dance_ with you." He said with his eyes rolling. Boomer found it as the worst idea ever. He was the dumb, cute one of his brothers. Brick was the one who would get a job easily, and Butch was the one who joined football and boxing. Even though Boomer wasn't dumb any more, that didn't make him smart.

"Oh my god, you should do that!" Bubbles jumped and squealed in excitement.

"I wasn't being serious!" Boomer waved his hands up for effect. "Why would I want to join the football team anyway?"

Bubbles shrugged. "Well, it'll give you something to do and to focus on. If you like it, you could get a scholarship so that when school is over, you'll be able to go to college, and you can be around Butch more."

"First of all, Butch quit the football team two months ago and secondly, I don't see the great thing about going to college." Boomer rolled his eyes again. Bubbles tapped her foot in frustration before crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him. Boomer knew that if he didn't start taking this conversation seriously, she was going to literally kill him.

"Just think about it!?" She groaned.

Boomer waved his hands in defeat. "Fine!"

"Good," Bubbles grinned victoriously. "I always wanted to date a football player, you know?"

They both grinned at each other before kissing once again.

* * *

Brick knocked on Blossom's door, for the fifth time, but still no answer. He knew that Bubbles and Buttercup were out. But he also knew that Blossom was in, so she should have answered the door. Brick poked his head to the window beside the door, and he couldn't see anyone.

Deciding that he didn't want to wait around, he opened the door. He wasn't surprised that it had been left open, it always was except for at night. Brick walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He strolled into the living room and then he saw Blossom, who looked like she was asleep.

Blossom was lying on the couch with a soft pink blanket over her. Her dark red hair was cascaded around her face, and her eyes were shut tight. Brick smiled and walked over to her before crouching in front of her, and placing his hand on her face to move some of the hair away from her face.

He felt his hand heat up as he brushed past her forehead. His eye-brow raised in concern. Brick placed his hand on her forehead and felt she was burning up. Blossom started to stir as she was waking up.

"Bloss?" Brick said softly.

Blossom's right eye opened. "What are you doing here?"

Her voice was hoarse, like she had a sore throat. Brick's hand remained on her forehead, feeling the immense heat. He began to wonder why she had went to school that day if she was so ill, but then again she looked perfectly fine in class. Brick thought maybe she just caught something at school. But what he didn't know was that this was nothing compared to some of the draw-backs of being a bulimic. Then again, he didn't know she was a bulimic either.

"You should have told me if you weren't feeling well." Brick's voice was soothing and filled with concern. Blossom looked down to the ground, with not a frown but not a smile either on her face. Her eyes were narrow and her breathing was slow, making Brick realise just how sick she was.

"I'm okay," Blossom said weakly. "Go out with Max and have fun."

Blossom knew that Brick that plans to go out for a fun night with Maxine that night, and she didn't want to hold him up just because she wasn't feeling well. That didn't seem fair to him. He didn't get many chances to go out and have fun with his best friend these days.

"I can't just leave you when you're not well. I'm gonna go call Max and tell her tonight is off, and I'm looking after you tonight, okay?" Brick said sweetly as he removed his hand from her burning forehead and stroked her hair. Sometimes Blossom forgot just how caring and sweet he could be, it was always a surprise considering it was Brick Jojo of all people.

"But-" She was cut off.

"Not taking no for an answer." Brick said in seriousness before rising to his feet and snatching his mobile phone from the pocket of his jeans. He quickly scanned his contact list for Maxine's number. Blossom watched him with a new type of emotion in her eyes; appreciation. It had been a while since her eyes held such affectionate emotion, her stare was always blank or dull now, but Brick was managing to bring her back, piece by piece.

She watched as he paced around the room with his phone held his ear. "..Yeah, sorry, Max...I know, it's just Blossom's not feeling well..oh yeah, definitely, we'll do it on Saturday, all of us...thanks, I'll tell her. Bye Max."

Blossom felt a smile tug at her lips as Brick put his phone down on the coffee table and walk back over to her. He pulled the blanket around her more and then looked into her eyes, smiling as he noticed the look of appreciation and admiration. The red-head smiled back at Brick.

"You take such good care of me," Blossom said. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Brick grinned. "Being yourself."

That look in her eyes disappeared as Blossom suddenly felt a great guilt on her part. She deserved him because she was just..her, Blossom Utonium, his perfect match. But these days she hadn't been herself. In fact it was getting harder to notice herself when she looked in the mirror every morning.

"I love you," Blossom muttered. "More than anything."

Brick nodded with a happy smile. "I love you more than anything too, Bloss."

He leaned down a placed a kiss on her forehead before rising to his feet again and making his way into the kitchen to get an ice-pack and maybe some soup if they had any. Blossom watched him go with a sad look in her eyes. She really felt like she couldn't possibly deserve him. He had been talking about his night out with Maxine for a week now, he was so excited, and he didn't even have to think twice about cancelling it to look after Blossom.

He really did love her more than anything.

* * *

Boomer and Bubbles had just arrived at Tyler's house. They had nothing to do and decided to go over and see him, and he was there with Sky. She was dressed nicely, for once actually looking like a rich girl. Sky and Tyler had just gotten back from their first date, and it went very well. Sky hadn't told Bubbles yet because she thought maybe she should talk to Maxine first, but she planned on telling her soon.

Sky was wearing an expensive and beautiful dark blue dress. It had thick straps and went all the way to her knees, the dress made her look very sophisticated, which was strange to see on Skylar of all people. Her blue hair was up in a messy bun and she had white small heals. Bubbles had her suspicions on why Sky was dressed so nicely, but even she managed to put the pieces together.

"So, has Max moved out of her yet?" Boomer asked in curiosity. Maxine had stayed here ever since she moved out of Brody's, and now she was back to living with her adoptive mother, Mellisa. She hated the fact that she had moved house every other month, but she had no plans to leave Mellisa's this time. She wanted to prove to Mellisa that even thought they're not related by blood, she had looked after her and raised her, and that meant something.

Tyler nodded. "Last night. It's been quiet here without her, but it's good to have the place to myself."

As the two best friend chatted, Sky felt her phone buzz. She picked it up from the leg of the couch she was sitting on. She sat beside Tyler, while Bubbles and Boomer were on the other couch. Sky began to read the text message she had just received, and raised her eye-brow when she noticed that the text came from Bubbles.

_You went on a date with Ty, didn't you?_

Skylar looked up at Bubbles to see the blonde looking right back at her with a smug smile on her face. The blue-haired girl forgot how smart her friend could actually be. But then again, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Sky was dressed amazingly and she and Tyler had been glued at the hip the whole time Bubbles and Boomer had been up at the house.

_That obvious?_ She texted back.

She looked back up at Bubbles, who had just finished reading the text, and the blonde nodded. Skylar smiled, masking a laugh, and put her phone back down on the leg of the couch.

"I need coffee," Tyler said as he stood up. "Boomer, you're helping me."

Boomer chuckled before rising to his feet and following Tyler, who was making his way into the kitchen. As soon as the boys were out of sight, Bubbles squealed and ran over to Sky, taking a seat beside her and practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"How was it!? Was it good? Did you kiss him? What was-" Bubbles was quickly cut off.

"Wow," Sky stopped her. "Okay, it was fun, yes it was good and we did kiss..a lot. You know, you seem awfully excited about the fact that I just went on a date with _your_ ex boyfriend."

Bubbles smiled. "Of course I'm excited! Tyler is part of my past, I've been waiting for him to find someone new for a while now, I just never even thought it would be you! Oh, I'm _so_ happy for you!"

Sky didn't even have time to thank her because she was tackled in a bone-crushing hug by Bubbles. Sky laughed and hugged Bubbles back, trying to breathe as the hug was cutting of her circulation.

"..Thanks." Sky coughed out before laughing.

* * *

Buttercup strolled over to Butch's front door and knocked. She knew he would be in, most likely waiting for her. The both of them had been inseparable the past week, joined at the hip even. They wanted to be around each other as much as possible. Just in case. Buttercup knew that she would feel at least a little sad if they ended, but she would still be glad to get her best friend back, still she didn't know what she would decide. The ball really was in her court.

The door opened after a few seconds, but it wasn't Butch who had answered, it was Boomer. He didn't look surprised to see her. As far as he knew, she was here to see her best friend and hang out. He smiled at her in a friendly way and stepped out of the way so she could walk in.

He had just gotten back from Tyler's not that long ago, but Bubbles had stayed because she wanted to hang out with Sky.

"I'm assuming that you're here for Butch? Well he's in the shower at the minute. You can wait in the living room." Boomer said. Buttercup nodded and strolled past him and into the living room. Boomer closed the door and joined her in the living room. She was sitting on one of their leather couches.

"So..how are you?" Boomer asked casually as he took a seat on the other couch.

Buttercup shrugged. "Alright."

There was a pregnant silence.

"We've never really talked, have we?" Boomer asked as he looked at Buttercup. All this year, they had hung out almost everyday, and they had never really spoken to each other, properly. Their first real talk was when Bubbles and him where in hospital and he had just woken up. He told her that he loved her sister, and she told him that she was glad he did, because she knew that he could be true to her, more than Tyler ever could have. He could make her happier, she said.

"I guess not," Buttercup said. "How are things? With you and Bubbles, I mean."

Boomer smiled. "Amazing. She's funny and sweet. Kind, wonderful, beautiful. She's the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Did you know she's planning on trying out for dance classes?

Buttercup raised her eye-brow and shook her head. "No. That's good, though."

"I'm thinking about trying out for the football team."

There was more silence. "..You? Boomer. Football? You?"

Buttercup was now muttering without realising it. Boomer chuckled at her surprised state. He was surprised that he was even considering it, but it was Bubbles' idea. He trusted her opinion even more than his brother's. If she thought it was a good idea, he would at least consider it.

"Don't look so shocked, your _boyfriend_ was on the football team." Boomer laughed.

Her eyes windened. "My what?"

"..It was a joke." Boomer said with a raised eye-brow. Buttercup mentally sighed in relief. He was really annoying sometimes. Buttercup still wondered why she was even talking to him, having a full on conversation, I mean. She remembered how Butch used to be captain of the football team until he decided to fully comitt all of his time and attention to boxing.

"Oh, right." Buttercup said awkwardly. "Well, good luck with that."

Just when things were really getting awkward, Buttercup and Boomer heard the bathroom door unlock from upstairs, and Butch was making his way across the upstairs hall. They heard his feet pace as he walked in and out of his bedroom. They then heard him making his way down the stairs. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs in just a towel, that was wrapped around his waist, when he saw Buttercup.

"Wow," Butch said, startled, as he gripped the towel tighter. "Hello, crazy girl."

Buttercup wanted to laugh, but she couldn't help but notice how his muscles made him look like the strongest guy she had ever seen. Brick and Boomer had muscle, but nothing compared to Butch's. She quickly reverted her stare back to his eyes as she smiled awkwardly.

"Hi, Butch. You look dashing in a towel." She smirked. Butch realised how when she spoke like that, she sounded like that boy they met during the training camp. They often used words like smashing, rather and dashing when they were having a joke around, it made them remember the good old days in the training centre.

Butch chuckled. "I'm going to get changed."

As soon as he left to go back upstairs, Buttercup and Boomer glanced at each other, that pregnant silence back. Before it could get any more awkward than it already was, Boomer shot up from his seat and wandered into the kitchen. Buttercup shook her head and rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Boys." She muttered.

* * *

Tyler was in the kitchen, attempting to cook. He had just received about twenty odd questions from Bubbles about his date with Skylar. They were both surprised at how happy she was about it, but they were also flattered. Sky had excused herself to take a phone call and wandered up to Tyler's bed room.

When Bubbles was making her way back downstairs, she heard Sky's voice beckoning loudly from Tyler's bedroom, and it caught her attention. She peered in to the door and listened intently to what Sky was saying.

_"..Yeah, things are good, I feel better. Cassandra has me on this weird medicine, but it's not that bad...Yeah, I'll get in touch tomorrow for the next appoinment..Bye."_ Sky hung up the phone and began to make her way back out the door.

Bubbles quickly hid behind the door as Sky walked out and began to walk down the stairs. Bubbles stood perfectly still in shock. What was she talking about? Appointment, medicine..Bubbles wouldn't understand what she was on about. She thought about how different Sky had been acting lately and how she often made excuses to leave and would disappear for an hour.

It suddenly became very clear to Bubbles that something very strange was going on here..something that Skylar didn't want people to know about. A million thoughts rushed through the blonde's head. She just needed answers, to know that Sky was going to be okay.

"What on earth is going on?" Bubbles whispered.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

It all suddenly dawned on me, I only have two days left to prove what kind of a guy I can be. Buttercup's only ever saw me as her reckless, smirking all the time, annoying and outrageous counterpart. Now I need to prove that I'm still that guy, but so much more. I need to prove that I'm a better person thanks to her, because I know she's a better person thanks to me.

I hate how much I've changed. It's hard, I miss the old me. But if I think about it, like really think about it, if I hadn't changed then she wouldn't be with me. I can't even begin to imagine none of this happening, this whole secret relationship. It's given me a reason to get up in the morning.

All of the moments of this year has led up to these last two days; Me throwing the fight for Buttercup, us not only becoming friends but best friends, donating the kidney that led up to our first real kiss. All of this has led up to this moment. We've both grown because of it all. I guess I've changed way too much for words to explain, but I kind of like it. People like me more and don't just see me as that little boy that only thought of himself and twitched a lot.

In these two days, I'm going to grow up more than ever, and I'm going to make sure that Buttercup sees it.

"Hello, crazy boy." Buttercup smirked as she stood at my bedroom door. I had just finished getting changed into a green shirt and grey cotton trackies. With a chuckle, I smirked back at her. She walked inside and closed the door behind her before turning around to face me.

"Nervous?" She teased.

I raised my eye-brow. "Why would I be nervous?"

"Well," Buttercup started. "You have two days to convince me to stay with you. I'd be pretty nervous if I was this close to losing an_ insanely _amazing and hilarious person like myself."

I couldn't help but laugh at what she had said. That's what I like about her, she jokes around but she's not actually self-centred. She is hilarious but she actually knows it and she's gorgeous but she acts like she doesn't realise it. She's the perfect person in my opinion, and she's right, I am nervous. Wouldn't you be? I'd do anything to keep her in my life. It's time to bring out my A game.

"I don't have to be nervous, because in two days you won't even have to think about it. You'll agree to being to my girlfriend just like that." I smirked and walked over to her, placing my hands on her waist. Buttercup tilted her head and sported a smirk of her own before laughing.

"You're awfully confident."

"I know, crazy girl." She smirked at me before leaning in for a kiss. Buttercup rested her hands on my chest as she deepened the kiss and smiled against my lips. In that moment, everything just stopped. It's like I was reminded of what I might lose. Even I didn't think I would be so upset about the idea of losing Buttercup Utonium as a girlfriend..or as a date, whatever, but this girl has really grown on me.

I pulled away. "Listen, Saturday is the last day, so I have an idea. We need to get to know each other, so I say we have to tell each other things about ourselves. Then on Saturday you can have the whole day to think about it, and you decided if you still want to do this even after actually getting to know me. Sound good?"

Buttercup nodded with a smile, she didn't even have to think about it. "You're on, Jojo."

We smirked at each other before pulling in for another kiss. It finally dawned on me that this might be one of the last kisses we ever share, that terrified me. I need to do whatever it takes. I will do whatever it takes.

She won't say no, not if I have anything to say about it.

* * *

**Not really a fan of this chapter, but I hope you guys all liked it. The next chapter will be pretty big, and there will be lots of moments between the greens, the reds and also Sky and Tyler. So look out for it!**

**Next Chapter - Butch and Buttercup spend the day together, getting to know each other better. Blossom continues to destroy herself. &Bubbles begins to worry about Sky as she gets closer to Tyler.**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	38. Twenty Four Hours

**Townsville High**

**~Hi guys! I noticed that a lot of people had removed this story from their favorites/follows, have people stopped liking it? Just wondering if I need to change something?~**

**Chapter 38 - Twenty Four Hours**

**Some replies;**

**Jeannette - Thank you! :) &yes, the secret is coming out, very soon! I think you'll be surprised. A lot of secrets will come out in the next chapter and I know you're gonna love it! I'll be looking forward to hearing what you think :)**

**River WolfGirl - Haha, I know right? Thanks for reading and I know you'll like this chapter so enjoy!**

**Guest - Hey, I update so fast because I'm on holiday and I don't go out much. I have a lot of free time and this is my only hobby, so I update every two days or so. But the next chapter is going to be huge so it will take longer to write, just a heads up!**

**Tomboyday - You'll find out very soon! Thanks! :)**

**Now on to the story...**

**Last Chapter - Brick found Blossom not well and called off his big night out to look after her, causing her to feel guilt. Sky and Tyler went on a date. Butch told Buttercup that they should get to know each other better. &Bubbles heard Sky on the phone to someone and realised that something strange was going on with her.**

* * *

Blossom's eyes rolled open as she felt the sun burn throughout the room. She groaned at the sudden light and attempted to sit up, but her back wasn't up to it. She remained lying down and tried to glance at the clock to see if she would be late for school, when Brick walked in.

She suddenly felt as though she might throw up as the smell of pancakes and coffee entered the room. Blossom looked up at Brick who was holding a plate of breakfast in one hand and the cup of coffee in the other. He graced her with a smile before setting the plate and mug on the table in front of her.

"Morning," He greeted. "Breakfast?"

Blossom tried not to gag at the smell. "No thanks, I'm still not feeling very well." She lied through her teeth. Blossom felt better than yesterday, maybe not perfect, but not insanely ill either. Luckily for her, Brick would never be able to see her though her lies.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged before grabbing the fork beside the plate and digging in. Blossom laughed at him as he ate like an animal. She hadn't realised that he had stayed over, as she had went fallen asleep around eleven at night, watching some sort of action movie that was also very funny. Blossom figured he must have fallen asleep on the chair. Oh well, waking up to Brick was always a pleasant surprise.

"So, you up for going to school today?" Brick asked her with a mouth full of blueberry pancakes. Blossom shrugged, not knowing what to say. She was feeling better but for once she wasn't in the mood to go to school. She knew missing one day wasn't going to be a big deal, after all, she never really learned anything in school. Well, that's what she figured considering she keeps failing tests.

Blossom sighed. "I don't think so."

"The great Blossom Utonium, missing a day of school?" A voice drawled from the kitchen. Blossom looked over to see Buttercup with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. The red head rolled her eyes and didn't reply. Buttercup was already dressed for school, clad in black jeans and a green shirt. Her shoes were green high-top sneakers with black stars and her short black hair was up in a some-what spiky pony tail.

"Leave her alone, Buttercup." Bubbles voice graced them as she appeared beside Buttercup with a bowl of cereal in her hand and a spoon in the other. She smiled at Blossom and Brick before walking over and taking a seat on the only available chair near the television.

Bubbles turned to Blossom. "How you feeling today?"

"Better, just not exactly brilliant." Blossom said quietly as she pulled her pink blanket over her cold body. Bubbles nodded at her before taking a bite of her cereal and looking over to Buttercup, who was leaning on the wall with her eyes closed, clearly exhausted. Bubbles was dressed in a pair of dark blue jean shorts, white tights, a long-sleeved baby blue shirt and a white hoodie. Her hair was up in a bun, a few stands of hair cascaded around her face.

"Brick, you eat like pig." Buttercup scoffed as she watched him shovel the pancakes down his throat.

He chuckled. "Really? Have you seen Butch eat? Oh wait, you _haven't_ because whenever I give him food it's gone within seconds."

Buttercup laughed as she walked over to them. "You have a point there, Red."

Blossom watched them all with a smile as they continued their friendly banter. She loved days like this, where they could all just sit and chat like there was not a care in the world. She wished that all days could be like this but teenage drama always seemed to get in the way, like car crashes, break-ups, arguments and most importantly secrets. Blossom knew that soon the dust would settle, but she had to get used to the fact that not all days could be perfect.

"You guys are going to be late for school." Blossom interrupted their talk. Brick raised his hand to check his watch and nodded before putting the plate on the coffee table and standing up from the chair. Bubbles stood up too and put her empty bowl of cereal down too.

"I'll be here after school," Brick said as he leaned down in front of her. "I love you, Bloss."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you too, Brick."

"This is cute and all but we really are going to be late." Buttercup said as she strolled over to the door. Brick rolled his eyes and placed a small kiss on Blossom's forehead before rising back to a standing position and following Buttercup to the front door, Bubbles trailing behind him.

They left and closed the door behind them, leaving Blossom all alone. She sighed deeply and yanked the blanket over her head to hide herself from the light of day.

* * *

Brick, Buttercup and Bubbles walked into school, looking around for the rest of their little group of friends. Buttercup was anxious to be seeing Butch today, he had planned for them to get to know each other, which Buttercup had agreed too but she was still nervous. They knew practically nothing about each other except for their love of boxing, pizza and video games. Maybe finding out everything would put them off, or maybe not.

There was Butch and Boomer, stood by their lockers, engaged in conversation. As soon as Butch turned his head and laid eyes on Buttercup, he couldn't help the grin form on his face. She really was beautiful. She didn't even have to try to be. Butch and Boomer walked over to the trio and greeted them.

"Hello, crazy girl." Butch smirked. They were doing a brilliant job of pretending to be just best friends around these three, it was always harder with them considering they're related to them. Buttercup smirked back at him and narrowed her eyes playfully.

She laughed. "Hi, Butchy boy."

Boomer pulled Bubbles into a hug before pulling away and kissing her lightly on the lips. Bubbles smiled up at him before taking his arm and leading him down hall. Brick then followed them, leaving Buttercup and Butch alone. They stood directly in front of each other with their arms crossed.

"So, you ready to actually learn something today?" Butch said with a cheeky smile. Buttercup would have smacked him for the comment, but she had trained herself not to do that every few seconds any more. She tilted her head and smiled before nodding at him.

"Let's just hope I like what I learn, right?," Buttercup walked past him. "Watch what you say today, Butchy boy, because if you mention anything off-putting, you're single."

She laughed before walking down the hall. Butch watched her retreating figure with a smile on his face and then he shook his head before rolling his eyes. Butch chuckled before following her down the hall to their first class. He was looking forward to getting to know her more, but she was right, if either of them said just one thing that the other didn't like, they might as well be over.

Meanwhile, for Boomer and Bubbles, it was time for French. Neither of them really saw point in the class, because no one in their class had plans to move to France and live there long enough to be fluent in the language. When the pair walked in, they took their usual seats near the middle of the class, with Bubbles beside Maxine and Boomer beside Bubbles.

"Hi, Maxine." Bubbles smiled at her best friend. Maxine looked up from her french book, which she had been staring at blankly with a hilarious look on her face as she tried to figure out what the words said, and grinned.

"Finally! Please tell me you know what these words mean!?" Maxine said dramatically as she waved her French book about. Bubbles and Boomer couldn't help but laugh at her before shaking their heads. Maxine frowned and face-planted the table on purpose.

Bubbles smiled. "I might have some news that will cheer you up." Maxine's head shot back up. She raised her eye-brow and narrowed her eyes at Bubbles, intrigued.

"Go on."

"Last night, Tyler went on a date with Sky." Bubbles said, causing both Maxine and Boomer to stare at her in surprise. Neither of them were expecting that. Well, Maxine knew it was bound to happen after he had told her about their kiss, but not this soon. Maxine didn't know wether to be happy or worried at how happy Bubbles was about this. It's as if she doesn't even see him as her ex boyfriend any more. Maxine didn't like that, but didn't exactly show it either.

Maxine laughed. "Really? Wow. That's great, I'm glad he's finally moving on."

"Yeah," Bubbles nodded. "Let's just hope they last. Couples in this town have a habit of breaking up in the blink of an eye."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You got that right."

They remained quiet for the rest of the class as Maxine stared blankly at her book, Bubbles slyly texted people and Boomer used the French dictionary to find funny words in French.

* * *

Bubbles bit her lip.

She was standing outside the room where dance classes were held. After telling Boomer about wanting to join, she was really excited but also nervous because there is a good chance she won't even get in. Buttercup was stood beside her with her arms crossed, waiting impatiently for the list to arrive.

Buttercup had been told by Boomer, and she instantly told Bubbles that she would go with her. At first Bubbles thought she was doing this to get out of class for a few minutes, but she seemed like she really wanted to support her sister. Buttercup made it clear that she had no idea why Bubbles would be interested in dance, but it was her life.

"How long does this list thing take, Blue?" Buttercup asked as she turned her head to face her. Bubbles shrugged before pacing anxiously in front of Buttercup, who was leaning against the wall.

"I guess it should be any minute now." Bubbles responded.

"Do you think you're gonna get in?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I hope so."

Buttercup smirked. "You know, I always thought of you being more of the dumb cheerleader type, and Bloss being the dancer type. I guess people _really_ can surprise you."

"Oh ha ha." Bubbles spat sarcastically. It was so funny to Buttercup because Bubbles had actually mentioned wanting to be a cheerleader before they came back here, but it didn't seem right for Bubbles. She thought that it would make her seem different in this school. All she needed to fit in was a good group of friends which she already had.

Finally the dance teacher walked out of the class. She looked mean, but she was very beautiful and had a look of grace and professionalism about her. She had brown hair which was up in a neat bun and her eyes were a cool grey colour. Bubbles' eyes grew when she saw the list in the teacher's hands.

The teacher pinned the piece of paper on the message board beside the class before strolling back inside. Bubbles and Buttercup ran over and glanced at the list, scanning for Bubbles' name. After a few seconds, they both sighed in relief as they saw Bubbles' name.

"I can't believe it," Bubbles gasped. "I got in!"

Buttercup grinned. "I'm proud of you, sis."

Seconds later they heard someone walking up the hall, and they turned to see all the three of the Jojo brothers. Boomer was glancing at Bubbles with excitement in his dark blue eyes, anxious to see if she had gotten in.

"What are you doing here?" Buttercup asked as she crossed her arms.

Brick shrugged. "We wanted to miss the first part of class, and Boomer said something about us having to be here just in case Blue didn't get into dance class. Hey, why didn't you tell me?" He asked Bubbles. She had a lot of chances to mention it during breakfast, but it totally slipped her mind.

"I don't know." Bubbles responded.

"Well, did you get in?" Boomer asked her.

"I did!"

Boomer grinned and hugged her, picking her up in the process. Brick and Butch cheered even thought neither of them saw the point in going to dance class. Buttercup slyly smiled at Butch, who smiled back. This scene would have been perfect, if only there wasn't one girl missing from it. Blossom.

* * *

Kids ran out of class as the bell rang for their next class, but luckily for the gang, their year had free period. This was the perfect time for Buttercup and Butch to do their plan, they just had to get away from everyone else first. Butch made an excuse about detention, which none of them even thought twice about, and Buttercup made an excuse about extra training in boxing class, which again none of them thought twice about.

Once Butch and Buttercup had gotten away, they found a private spot behind the school building. This was where kids went to skip classes or to go for a smoke during break. Butch had been back here many times to avoid going to certain classes but this was Buttercup's first time here. She leaned against the wall and raised her eye-brow at him.

"Go on then." She said impatiently. "Tell me about the amazing Butch Jojo."

Even though she was clearly being sarcastic, Butch decided to take it as a compliment. He thought for a minute - unsure of how to start this. His eyes traveled to the green grass beneath them then up at Buttercup's eyes, who was waiting for him to speak.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

Buttercup though for a few seconds. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"You already know that, a boxer."

She shook her head. "No, what do you want to be. You know, famous? Rich? A father? Succesful?" Butch wanted to laugh at the way her face cowered in disgust when she said, a father, but he stopped himself as he wanted to be serious about this. It wasn't a joking matter.

"I guess being rich and famous would be good, but it doesn't really sound like enough. I'd want to be doing something I was proud of. So maybe not boxing, but something entertaining." Butch spoke, all the while struggling to find his voice. He still found it difficult to talk like that to Buttercup. He never told things like this to anyone, not even his brothers.

"That's a good point," Buttercup said truthfully. "I still want to be a boxer, just not rich or famous. Who needs_ that_, right?"

Butch smirked. "Something else we have in common."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, what's the next question then?"

"Hm..what do you absolutely_ hate_ doing?" Butch asked in curiosity. He figured this was a fitting question, because if he liked doing anything that she said, then there would be a massive hole in their plan. He watched as Buttercup looked thoughtful, then smirked.

"You mean besides talking to you?" Butch smirked at her answer. "Well, I hate seeing the colour pink, it's hideous and I always tell Bloss not to wear it but she still does. That's another thing, I hate when my sisters don't do what I tell them. I hate watching romance movies and horror movies that aren't actually scary. Oh, and I hate cats. They're loud and annoying just like babies. I can't stand them!"

Buttercup was about to go on when she noticed Butch laughing hysterically. She raised her eye-brow as she waited for him to stop, but he just kept laughing. Eventually getting bored of hearing him laugh, she smacked him on the back of the head before returning to her position of leaning against the wall. Butch held the back of his head before narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why are you laughing!?" Buttercup asked.

Butch smiled. "Sorry, it's just you're really hilarious when you're angry about something. Also, I noticed that everything you just said is stuff I hate too, so that's another thing, crazy girl."

Buttercup looked at him for a few seconds before smiling back.

"I have another one," Butch said. "Okay, if you won the lottery, what would you buy?"

"What does that question have to do with anything?"

"Well think about it. We're dating, we win the lottery, if we don't want the same thing then we'll argue over what to buy, won't we?" Butch smirked at her. Buttercup laughed and nodded, seeing his point.

"Okay..well I would want to wait until graduation and then use it to move away from Townsville again, somewhere far away."

"With beaches!" Butch interjected.

Buttercup laughed. "Yeah, or maybe Japan for the video games."

"What about New York? You could make it big as a female boxer?"

"Totally," Buttercup chuckled. "Or even Hawaii for the funny drinks and hulla skirts. Oh, and we'd of course_ have_ to bring our brothers and sisters with us."

"Yeah, and Brody, I ain't leaving my best mate behind." Butch smiled. They stopped talking and just looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Buttercup felt a small smile tug at her lips as she thought about what he had said. He wanted everything that she did. But then again, she wondered if they were too alike, that could ruin them.

Buttercup looked away. "This was a good idea, Butchy boy."

"It was." Butch nodded.

They looked at each other again, unsure of what to say. Butch then decided that nothing needed to be said, and he pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Buttercup kissed back and threw her arms around his neck, hanging loosely. She was nervous, tomorrow was the day she had to decide if she wanted this, and he did too. Butch just hoped that he had at least changed her mind a little today. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

* * *

School was over, and Skylar was sat in her living room with the television on and a drink in her hand. Her mother and father were out hosting some boring charity auction that Sky didn't see any point in attending. Sometimes she wished that her father wasn't a rich doctor, because then he wouldn't be bugging her to make appearances at these types of places. Sky was a party girl, a fun and interesting girl, not a boring rich girl. That was never who she wanted to be.

Lately, she had been trying to prove that she could be both, but just being around Tyler made her realise where her true loyalties lied. When she was with him she got the sense that she could be whoever she wanted to be, and that would be okay with him. It was true, because Tyler never cared about making her into who he wanted her to be, he accepted her for her flaws, and that was pretty amazing to Sky.

"This show is pretty boring," Tyler drawled. "What's it about, again?"

Sky smiled. "It's about a girl that moves to a new school and meets this guy that she seems to hate at first, but then realises he's not all that bad." Tyler chuckled - guessing that she was probably joking. That was how their story had been told. Girl dislikes boy, boy likes girl, girl kisses boy, boy kisses back, girl asks boy out. It wasn't exactly an epic tale of romance and friendship but it was just how it went for them. But like every good story, there always needs to be a twist, and their's was a big twist.

"So, there's something you need to be telling me, Anderson." Tyler said, his eyes still glued to the television. His eyes watched as the girl on the screen proffessed her love for the boy. He wanted to laugh at how unrealistic it was. Love was always a complicated thing, and these types of television shows always get it wrong.

"Not this again," Sky rolled her eyes. "I told you already. The guy on the phone was my doctor, who wanted to see me for an over-due check up, okay?"

Tyler sighed.

"No, it's not okay, love. I know what I heard and I know that it sounded a lot more _dire_ than a monthly check up."

Sky cursed under her breath before narrowing her eyes in frustration. "Speaking of that, I still haven't spoken to you about the whole boundary rule where you don't touch my phone." She snatched her glass filled with Bourbon and sent the cold amber coloured liquid down her throat, letting it burn on its way down.

"Don't change the subject." Tyler shook his head.

"I wasn't. Look, you asked why I needed to see a doctor and I told you. So, why don't you just drop it before you make me seriously angry!" Skylar yelled fiercely. She was so close to hurling the drink that was in her hand either at Tyler's face or against the wall, but she stopped herself - Her father wouldn't be too pleased if she broke his crystal glasses.

"He said that he needed to talk to you about your 'condition', I'd take a guess but there's a lot of condition's that people can have, so why don't you just tell me!?" He yelled back, losing his patience. Sky opened her mouth to shoot back another excuse, but she was starting to run out of those. She hated lying to him about her past and what was really going on, but it was hard to tell someone who you really like that you're not who they thought you were.

"Ty, I've done some pretty insane things in my life, okay? I've done things that I can't take back and there's just some things that I _can't_ tell you. It doesn't mean that I don't trust you because I do. I really like you and I want something to happen between us, but I don't think that it will if I tell you about my past." Her voice wavered, but her eyes stayed determined and strong.

Tyler didn't speak - he was at a loss for words. He just nodded at her before looking into her bluey green eyes. Sky smiled in appreciation and put her glass down beside standing up and walking over to the other couch across from the one she was just sitting on, and she sat down beside him.

"You trust me, right?" Skylar asked. Her eyes were dawning into his, narrowed and searching for emotion. Tyler was so confused but he knew when she was speaking, that there was something she wanted to say but didn't. This secret, whatever it was, he knew that she was going to tell him very soon, and she was.

He smiled brightly, it seemed foreign. He hadn't smiled like this in a while. He could see in her eyes that she was beginning to trust him, and it would only be a matter of time before she just explained her sordid past and they could get over it together.

"Of course I do." He nodded before pulling her into a heart-melting kiss.

Tyler pulled away. "You know, Bubbles once told me that someday I would find someone who could teach me to love again. Someone I could imagine being with," His eyes trailed deep in hers. "I think today is someday."

Skylar looked up into his eyes. She had never been so touched by something in her whole life. When she first met Tyler, she instantly knew he was just some player, but then she got to know him. She realised that behind the whole bad-boy, cheeky, british, player façade, he was an amazing person who had the biggest heart.

"I think today is someday too." Sky said, breathlessly. She felt her arms rise and place themselves around his neck loosely. She slowly leaned towards him, her breathing getting quicker, and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Sky felt him grab a hold of her waist and pull her into the air, twirling her around slightly. She laughed against his lips before pulling away and looking up.

She knew herself that she was going to have to tell him eventually too, but that was a story for another day.

* * *

Blossom was still on the couch when Brick and Bubbles got home. Buttercup had told them she would be back later because she was going to Maxine's then out to see Butch, of course. Brick had closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake her. She was snoring lightly. Brick and Bubbles creeped past her and into the kitchen, where Bubbles immediately started hunting the cupboards for food, they were starving after a long day of school.

"Does she always sleep in the middle of the day?" Brick asked as he sat down at the table. Bubbles shook her head before closing the cupboards and opening the fridge, still searching.

"This is the first time I've ever seen her asleep in the middle of the day. You know Blossom, she hates to break her sleeping pattern." Bubbles said. That was true, Blossom did hate when she would break her sleeping pattern and there wouldn't be a precise time where she knew that she would be tired.

Brick sighed. "She doesn't seem like herself."

"I know, isn't it great?" Bubbles joked.

They laughed at her joke before Bubbles pulled away from the fridge. She had found the left over pancakes from breakfast that hadn't been made and decided to make them. The both of them had skipped lunch and their first thought was coming back to the house, getting food and then falling asleep in front of the TV with Blossom. Brick had already been to his house to pick up a change of clothes because he promised Blossom he wouldn't leave until she was feeling better.

"Pancakes?" Bubbles asked.

"Good idea." He chuckled. Bubbles walked over to the cabinet to make them. Brick and Bubbles heard someone approach and both turned their heads to the door to find Blossom. She looked exhausted and had her pink blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled at the sight of Brick and her sister.

"You're back," Blossom said happily. "I was _so_ bored without you two. Where's Buttercup?"

"On her way to Maxine's." Bubbles responded before turning back around to the pancakes. Brick rose to his feet and pulled Blossom into a hug. Blossom stood still and he hugged her, un-able to hug back considering her arms were hidden underneath the blanket over her shoulders. Brick kissed her lightly on the lips, causing Blossom to feel light-headed, in a good way.

Blossom sat down at the table nodding.

"Pancakes?" Bubbles asked. Blossom was about to say no when she remembered that she had already said no at breakfast, and Bubbles would have obviously noticed that she hadn't eaten anything when she raided the fridge to get those pancakes. Even though Blossom didn't want to eat, she knew that if she didn't, they would get suspicious.

"Sure." Blossom replied.

Blossom closed her eyes tightly, hoping that she could fight the urge to throw up all the food she was about to eat. It was never easy, but she was trying to stop doing it so much. After that guilt feeling when Brick cancelled his night to look after her, even though it was her own fault that she wasn't well, she decided that she would help him by helping herself, but she knew it was not going to very easy.

* * *

The name Maxine means greatness. It's a Latin name. Maxine's real mother named her Maxine because she knew that her daughter would grow up to do great things with her life, and in general, just be great. She knew that her daughter would find love, life, laughter and hope. She knew that Maxine was always destined for greatness.

Lately, Maxine had started to wonder if any of this was true. She had found all of those things and still managed to lose every single one of them. How could she even begin to build it all back? She still had found a way to get through her days. After losing Brody, she realised that nothing should be taken for granted.

Maxine was seated on her bed, with her legs crossed as she held her phone in her hand. All she wanted to do was call Brody - just so she could hear his voice. She wanted them to be able to be the great friends they once were all those years ago when they first met, but she knew that it was too hard. You can't be friends with someone you love, it's impossible.

"Stop thinking about him." She begged herself out loud as she leaned back on her bed. She heard someone walking up the stairs and assumed it was Mellisa. They had been doing great. Maxine told her that even though she wasn't her real mother, that she still was to her, because Mellisa raised her and tought her how to be herself. That was what counted the most.

The door opened. "Buttercup's here." Mellisa spoke as Buttercup walked past her and into the room. Maxine smiled happily at seeing her friend. They had gotten pretty close these past few weeks. Buttercup had always been there to help her when she thought of calling Brody, much like a sober sponsor, but more of a Brody sponsor.

Mellisa walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Buttercup walked over to Maxine's bed and sat down in front of her, watching as Maxine gripped her phone. Buttercup leaned forward and took the phone out of her hand - knowing what she was wanted to use it for - and put it down on the bed.

"Why do you keep wanting to call him, Max?" Buttercup asked curiously.

Maxine sighed.

"I don't really know why. Whenever I was having a bad day, he was always there, it's just hard getting through everything without him." Maxine spoke softly, her voice wavering. Buttercup could hear a deeper meaning in her voice, like she needed to say something. Considering that Buttercup was always here for her, she wasn't going to leave her like this. She knew that if she needed someone, Maxine would be there for her.

"You can talk to me. I'll be your new Brody," Buttercup smirked. "How does this sound? Hi, Maxy, what's with the long face, eh?" Maxine laughed at Buttercup's awful attempt to imitate Brody's voice, but she appreciated the fact that Buttercup knew how to make her laugh.

"That was terrible! But thank you."

Buttercup laughed. "I'm serious, what's wrong? Tell me?"

The dark-haired girl noticed as Maxine tensed up. She looked away for a few seconds, trying to find her voice, and then looked back at Buttercup. Maxine took a long and deep breath before biting her bottom lip and laughing bitterly.

"I um..I found out something a few days ago," Maxine continued to laugh in bitterness. "Something that kind of freaked me out a little, and something that I probably have to tell someone eventually..I'm going to have a baby, Buttercup."

In that moment, Maxine had stopped laughing and her face turned serious, and Buttercup's eyes grew wide when she realised that Maxine wasn't joking. Buttercup's mouth was hung open as she struggled to find the right words to say in this moment. She watched as Maxine's eyes shut tightly before fluttering open again.

"Max.." Buttercup spoke softly. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Maxine smiled sadly. "I just did. Now I guess you have your answer, why I keep wanting to call him. How on earth am I supposed to tell my ex boyfriend that I'm carrying his baby? Huh? Seriously, tell me_ how!?_" Maxine cried desperately.

Buttercup pulled the tall brunette into a tight and secure hug. Her eyes were still wide in shock but she still tried to calm her friend down.

"Everything is going to be okay," Buttercup said in a soothing voice. "I'm _not_ letting you go through this alone, okay?"

Yes, Maxine Slater was born for greatness. Elizabeth Starling-Cairns knew that her daughter was going to be an amazing person, and one day, and amazing mother - just like she wasn't. But the one thing that Maxine was thinking about, was that she had all choices that she couldn't make on her own, and she had to tell someone. She had to tell Brody, and everything would change.

Twenty Four hours. It isn't very long. One day, and everything would be clear. Five people in this group had a secret, and in just twenty four hours, every single one was going to come out. What would start as the perfect day would lead to chaos, but also happiness for two people. Twenty four hours. Four secrets. The countdown was officially almost over.

* * *

**So, is it too dramatic for you all? Well don't think that its just going to be all sad and dramatic, because it will be a great chapter with plenty of happy moments as well! I'd be excited, because this chapter is going to be _HUGE!_ Look out for it guys!**

**Next Chapter - It's the last day of the countdown, and Buttercup has some serious thinking to do. Skylar's secret is revealed. Someone else finds out about Butch and Buttercup, and someone finds out about Blossom's eating disorder. &Someone's life is in the balance when the night ends in tragedy.**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	39. Fight or Perish

**Townsville High**

**Well guys, it's the big chapter. People have told me how excited they were for this chapter so I'm sort of nervous, I just hope I get it right and it's even better than what you all expected! Thanks to everyone who's stuck by me until now, you're all angels! I wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you so thanks to you all! :). It's VERY long and filled with lots of exciting twists and surprises, so please enjoy it!~**

**Chapter 39 - Fight or Perish**

**Last Chapter - Blossom started to feel guilty about her eating disorder. Tyler tried to get the truth out of Sky. Buttercup and Butch got to know each other better and realised they have a lot in common. &Maxine revealed to Buttercup that she was pregnant with Brody's child.**

**By the way, this chapter was so long I have to put it in two parts!**

**PS; there will be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter and I have changed it a little from what the 'Next Chapter' part said in the previous chapter, only one part of it.**

* * *

_"You cannot run away from weakness. You must fight it out or perish; and if that be so, why not now and where you stand?" - Robert Louis Stevenson._

**Brick's POV**

I remember one time a year ago, before the girls came back, when everything felt right. Maxine was excelling in boxing with her boyfriend by her side, Tyler was enjoying his player antics and getting his arch-enemy - who turned out to be his sister - into trouble all the time, Butch was on the football team with a different girl by his side every week and Boomer was just my fun-loving and strangely smart brother.

Somehow this year has managed to change all of that, some in a good way and some not. I guess at some point in your life you have to accept change and consequence, but it was just easier to deal with life when it wasn't always so hard. That's adolescence, right? Learning that things aren't always going to go the way you want them to. If you can accept that, I think you can do anything.

My eyes were glued to the television in Blossom's living room. We where sat on her couch watching this life-time movie. It's not really my thing but Blossom seemed to be enjoying it, so I put up with it. I could hear Buttercup upstairs in the shower, and Bubbles was in the kitchen making us all breakfast. It's good to see someone in this house can cook, once Buttercup tried to cook for us and let's just say I'd rather eat Butch's cooking. Even though all he knows how to make is..well, toast.

Blossom was curled up next to me with a large white blanket covering us. It was pretty cold out but luckily we had checked the weather forecast and it was going to get very sunny in the next few hours. It was Saturday, and Blossom was feeling back to normal again, so we're going through with our plans of a night out that we had to cancel.

"Good morning, people." Buttercup's voice called as she made her way down the stairs. Me and Blossom turned our heads to see her stood, looking very much not like herself. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that had lots of rips in them, green high-top shoes, a dark green shirt and a single black fingerless leather glove on her hand. She usually never made effort each day, but for some reason, today was different.

"You look good, Buttercup." Blossom replied to her with a grin.

Buttercup rolled her eyes before parking herself on the armchair beside the television. Obviously she didn't like to take compliments. I wasn't surprised. We all watched the television for a few minutes as we heard the sizzling sound of bacon being made in the kitchen. I felt Blossom move in closer to me, laying her head on my chest and reaching for my hand. A smile tugged at my lips as I held her hand.

This was always the best way to spend my mornings. Sitting with my beautiful girlfriend, watching television with her, having my daily friendly banter with Buttercup and waiting for breakfast, which was always amazing whenever Bubbles made it. I don't think I could find any better way to spend my morning than just this, it's perfect.

I noticed Bubbles walk in with a tray in her hand, and four plates sat on it. "Good morning, Buttercup." Bubbles smiled at her sister who had just woken up a half hour before. Buttercup nodded at her as she walked past. Bubbles put the tray down and handed Blossom a plate of strawberry waffles, her favorite. Then she handed me mine which was bacon and eggs. Then Buttercup's, which was lots of bacon and two pancakes and finally she sat down with hers which was blueberry waffles.

"Boomer texted me a few minutes ago, by the way." Bubbles said as she toyed with her food using her fork. "He's coming over with Butch in ten minutes."  
Again, I was not surprised. I spent a lot of my time in this house when I wasn't at school or out with the gang, so they always get bored at the house. They came over sometimes. Just to get out of our dull house.

"You do realise that they're going to ask you to make them breakfast too." Blossom said quietly as she lifted her head to look at her sister.

"Well they're not going to get the answer they want." Bubbles laughed.

I looked over to Buttercup to see her plate completely empty. Bubbles had just handed it to her not even two minutes ago. God, that girl eats way too fast, it's inhuman. Reminds me of Butch. He's worse though, it wouldn't have even taken him thirty seconds to eat all of that.

"You eat way to fast," I chuckled. "Sometimes I forget just how alike you and Butch are."

Buttercup smirked at me, that same smirk I see from her all the time. "We're not that much alike. I mean, I'm funnier than him, cooler than him and_ so_ much more awesome than he is."

I laughed at her statement. Blossom and Bubbles laughed along with me, and I felt Blossom shift uncomfortably next to me. She hadn't eaten much, in fact she had barely eaten one of the waffles. I raised my eye-brow and looked at her, feeling her look right back at me.

"Are you still feeling ill?" I asked curiously, my voice filled with concern.

Blossom swallowed. "No, I feel perfect, I'm just not that hungry." She said before looking down at her plate and toying with her food. She had been acting so weird lately, but I always dismissed it. Maybe she did just feel unwell but she wasn't wanting to tell me, I don't know.

About six minutes later, me and Bubbles had finished our breakfast and Blossom was still in the middle of hers. Bubbles had collected mine and Buttercup's plates and headed into the kitchen to put them in the sink. We heard someone knock at the door and instantly knew that it was my brothers.

Bubbles walked out of the kitchen and made her way to the front door. She opened it and as I looked over, I saw Butch and Boomer. Butch was wearing his usual grey cotton trackies, a green short-sleeved shirt, green sneakers and a black hoodie. I turned to look at Boomer who was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt, darker blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey." Boomer said to Bubbles before giving her a quick hug. Butch walked past them and his eyes instantly fell on Buttercup, who was smirking at him, as usual. He walked past the couch - not even bothering to acknowledge me and Blossom - and sat down on the edge of the armchair that Buttercup was sitting on.

Buttercup immediately tried to shove Butch off of the arm of the chair but he wouldn't budge. I laughed before turning back to the television. The life-time movie we had watched was now over. Bubbles and Boomer walked over to the seat that Bubbles had been sitting on and sat down, Boomer on the arm of the chair just like Butch.

"Hey, who's making breakfast?" Butch said as his eyes drew hungrily to the plate in Blossom's hand. Blossom turned to Bubbles and smiled knowingly.

"I told you." Blossom told her with a short laugh.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "I'm not making any more, I've already had to cook for these three."

"I gave you a kidney, the_ least_ you could do is make me breakfast." I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before Butch used that to his advantage. Still, I knew it wouldn't work. I looked at Bubbles who had crossed her arms and narrowed her bright crystal eyes at my brother.

"That's not even funny." Bubbles responded, not amused in the slightest.

I smiled as I tried not to laugh at their not-so-friendly banter. I always did find it funny how we all got on so well with our counterparts, being in love with them and Buttercup and Butch being best friends, yet it was always so hard to get on with the other siblings that weren't our counterparts. Me and Bubbles get on great, as do Butch and Blossom for some reason, and Blossom and Boomer have some casual banter occasionally, but that's about it.

Buttercup looked at Bubbles and smiled. "Come on, Bubbles, just do it."

"Okay, fine. But you're on dish washing duty so you'll have to wash the plates." Bubbles spoke with a hint of victory in her tone. Buttercup hadn't thought of that, obviously. Me, Blossom and Boomer watched in amusement as Buttercup turned to Butch with wide eyes, like the thought of doing dishes was the worst thing ever.

"Butchy boy, if you value our friendship, you'll stay hungry." Buttercup said, well, more like demanded. Butch rolled his eyes at Buttercup and shrugged. Sometimes I envy Buttercup. She's the only girl that can demand him to do something and get away with it. I guess it's because she's his best friend? Who knows.

Me and Blossom laughed at what she had said. I smiled down at her. Blossom's laugh was always so musical, like a sound I could listen to forever and never get bored with. Whenever she laughed it was like nothing was wrong in the world. Sounds very corny, right? Oh well. She brings the side out of me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Blossom was watching television while ignoring the mess in the background. Bubbles and Boomer were having a small argument about what to do today whereas Butch and Buttercup were having a massive argument about the same thing. Obviously what to do today meant more to them, because even though it was oblivious to Boomer, Brick and Bubbles, they were on the last day of their countdown.

Brick was ignoring them too, just watching television with his girlfriend in peace. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Blossom smiled as her head lay on his chest. A couch cushion went flying across the view of the television - thrown by Buttercup - but Brick and Blossom ignored it, not wanting to join in the argument.

"We're not going to some gross sleazy club, Jojo. Come up with something more productive!" Buttercup put her hands on her hips as she looked at Butch with angry eyes. Boomer and Bubbles had stopped their small..discussion of their own, and both raised their eyebrow's at Butch and Buttercup.

"Why does what we do tonight matter so much, anyway?" Boomer asked with a hint of curiosity and confusion tugging at his voice. Butch and Buttercup sent each other a glance before looking back at Boomer and shrugged in unison. Blossom and Brick glanced at each other and smiled, purposely oblivious to all of this.

"What is the plan for tonight any way, Brick? Ideas?" Boomer turned to Brick with a raised eye-brow. Brick finally tore his eyes away from the television and looked at Boomer.

Brick smiled. "It's sorted. Me and Max had plans two days ago but we had to cancel it because Blossom wasn't well, so we're planning to have a night out tonight. You're all welcome to come. It's not really a party, just a few friends out for the night." Brick responded.

Blossom rolled her eyes but smiled. A 'night out' always ended up turning into a party when it came to this group of friends. They all seemed to like the idea. It had been a while since they all had a 'night out'. Boomer looked at Bubbles, who smiled, liking the idea. Butch and Buttercup shrugged and nodded at Brick.

"We're in." Bubbles said.

Brick looked at Blossom. "You want to come?"

Blossom thought about it for a few seconds. She really needed a good night out, surrounded by her closest friends. It seemed like a great idea, she just wasn't sure if she was up to it. Then again, she was trying to get back to herself, and going out with her friends was very Blossom. She nodded at Brick with a serene smile on her pale face.

"Great, just don't get ill again." Brick joked with a chuckle. Blossom smiled fakely and nodded. She felt horrible. Brick had cancelled his big night out with his best friend just for her, and he looked after her. Blossom would have felt appreciated but she still felt horrible. It was her own doing that made her ill, Brick shouldn't have dropped everything to help her when it was her fault in the first place.

Blossom had never felt such a harsh sting of guilt in her whole life. This whole eating disorder started because she needed something to define herself, something to make herself better and worth it, but she wasn't worth it at all anymore. She had lied to her dear sister that only wanted to help, and to her boyfriend who's given up so much for her.

She had felt guilt before, but this was something else. This was the worst form of shame and remorse anyone could ever experience. She wanted this to stop, to be able to stop destroying herself and she was trying to do that, but as Buttercup would say, old habits die hard.

"So, where is this night out going to be?" Butch asked as he returned to his seat, well Buttercup's seat. Buttercup strode over to him and yanked his arm to pull him out of her seat, and then sat down herself with a victorious smirk on her face. Brick chuckled before answering.

"Remember that little forest we went to on Brody's birthday? Well even under the crazy circumstances, that was one of the best parties we've ever had, so Max suggested we do it there. She asked me to invite Brody if I want, so let's hope that won't be awkward." Brick responded.

Buttercup looked away and her face was some-what blank, deep in thought. She wanted Brody with her tonight. Maybe that meant she was going to tell him tonight. She would have to tell someone else tonight, considering it was going to look very strange if she wasn't having a drink. Maxine was a big drinker when it came to her planned 'night out's', so someone was bound to notice it.

She was going to go over soon, to talk some sence into that girl. What Buttercup wasn't yet aware of, was that a lot of secrets were going to come out tonight, was Maxine's one of them? She'd have to wait and find out..

* * *

Maxine sat in the dim light of her bedroom. She looked down at her phone before looking back at the window - the curtains were fully closed, shielding the light. Brick had just called her about their night out, and she put a show. Saying, "Brilliant, so excited. You should invite Brody, if you want, don't want to exclude him." A fake smile was on her voice when she spoke, trying to convey happiness like nothing was wrong.

As soon as the call had ended, her smile was gone, like it was never there in the first place. She thought about what Buttercup had said the day before. That she would be there for Maxine, that she wasn't alone, but right now at this moment, Maxine felt more alone than ever.

She could tell Sky - they had gotten very close - but Sky would hold judgement in her eyes and mutter something about how useless boys are. That always confused Maxine, how she was in a new relationship with Tyler yet she seemed to despise most boys. She could tell Butch, but he's Brody's best friend, he would tell him right away. She could tell Bubbles, or Boomer, or Blossom, or..Brody.

You need to tell him.

Her mind kept screaming that at her. She knew that the little voice in her head was right, she did need to tell Brody. But not yet. No. She wasn't even nearly ready to tell him. Or even speak to him for that matter.

"Honey?," Maxine's head whipped to the door where Mellisa stood. Mellisa's smile was heart-warming and mother-like. "Buttercup is here again."

Maxine nodded - signaling to let her in. Mellisa stepped out of the dull room that used to be so bright and joyful. Seconds later, Buttercup strolled in and took a seat on Maxine's bed. She smiled at Maxine like nothing was wrong, it made Maxine feel a lot more comfortable.

"Ready for tonight?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah," Maxine nodded. "I just need to find something to wear."

Buttercup stood up from the bed and walked over to Maxine's very large closet. It was wooden with a burgundy type of colour. Maxine was always a vintage girl. Her bedroom was filled with vintage stuff, which is something you wouldn't expect to see in Maxine Slater's room. She sometimes dresses like it too, with classical and old-fashioned dresses, but not often.

"I know I'm not exactly the best with chosing outfits. That's more of Bubbles' stuff," Buttercup said as she opened the closet and skimmed through the variety of shorts, shirts, jeans and dresses. "But she isn't here so I'll find something cool."

Maxine watched curiously as Buttercup began to throw various types of clothing material behind her, hitting Maxine with some of them, until she laid eyes on the perfect choice. Buttercup grabbed the items of clothing and spun around before throwing them on Maxine, the leggings covering her face.

"Put them on." Buttercup said.

Maxine smiled as she tore the leggings away from her face and picked up the clothes. She headed into the bathroom which was right outside her bedroom door, to the left. Buttercup waited patiently as Maxine got ready. She strolled over to the dresser beside Maxine's bed and examined the items on it.

Buttercup noticed that there was a photo-frame that had been turned down, so that the picture was shielded and hidden. She raised her eye-brow and picked it up. There in the picture was Maxine, Brody, Brick and Butch. They all looked so young, maybe about fourteen or fifteen.

In the picture, Maxine was smiling. Brody had his arm around her lovingly. Butch was beside Brody, smirking, of course, and Brick was beside Maxine with the biggest of smiles on his face.

Buttercup smiled and put the picture back down, but sitting up so that it wasn't hidden. Just because Brody was in the picture, it didn't mean she didn't need to see it, to remember the good times. Buttercup sometimes wondered what all of their lives would be like if they had never moved back to Townsville. If those memories weren't something that needed to be hidden. She would never really know, but she couldn't imagine this year not happening, her and Butch not happening at all.

"How do I look?"

Buttercup dragged her eyes away from the picture and spun around to see Maxine, looking stunning. She was wearing a vintage red and black checkered dress - it had a some-what puffy skirt bottom and a square looking top with thick straps. Her legs were covered with metallic black leggings, and she also wore black heel boots and a black cardigan.

"Wow," Buttercup spoke. "You look good, Max."

Maxine smiled. "Thank you. You have some decent taste in clothes, which is pretty surprising, no offence." Buttercup laughed at her comment and nodded.

"Yeah, well I don't always dress to impress, I suppose." Buttercup responded.

Maxine's eyes fell to the picture. "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah. You all look so young, it's weird to think you've all been friends since you were basically kids and I've only been your friend for a few months." Buttercup said thoughtfully. They had been friends with Maxine, Tyler and Brody for around six/seven months now. Or maybe even less. It was weird to think, this year had flown by for them all. So much had went on in just a few months.

"Well, I can hardly even remember my life before these guys. I always thought that I had known Brick the longest out of all of them, but I guess I actually met Tyler first. It's so strange to think that we lived in the same house as babies, before I was..you know, given away. It's really strange." Maxine spoke softly as she strode over to Buttercup and skimmed her finger across the picture frame. Maxine sighed before picking up the picture and putting it down again.

Buttercup nodded. "What was Butch like, you know, when he was that young?"

Maxine laughed. "Butch? He was mental! Even that young he was a hit with the girls, and he liked to get me into trouble at school along with Tyler. Yeah, he was a bit of a trouble-maker, but he's changed a lot, hasn't he? I don't know what it was, but something changed him."

If only Maxine knew that the reason he had changed so much was the person standing right in front of her. Buttercup smiled at her description. Sometimes she wished she could have known him back then, back when he was the Butch that she remembered and grew up knowing. He's changed so much, but so has she. Was it for the better? Neither knew that.

"What was Brody like?" Buttercup pushed - trying to get her to talk about him. She didn't like the fact that Maxine continued to avoid the subject of Brody and avoid the conversation that not only they needed, but the conversation that Maxine needed to have with him too.

"He was nice." Maxine responded before sitting on her bed and looking away.

"Max, you need to tell him eventually." Buttercup said as she looked at Maxine. The tall brunette was biting her nails nervously - a habit she picked up a while ago. She moved her hand to meet her other sitting on her lap. Maxine sighed and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts take over. Her eyes snapped open and she shook her head.

"I can't, Buttercup. What even am I supposed to say? I was the one that said we can't even be friends, we hang in the same circle and haven't even said one word to each other in ages. I can't tell him yet, we both need our space. Closure, you know?"

"If you're not going to tell him yet, you at least need to tell Brick. You shouldn't keep anything from your best friend."

Maxine's eyes flickered to the floor. "Yeah, I know. I'll tell Brick tonight, and I will tell Brody..soon. I promise."

"Good," Buttercup nodded in understanding. "I know this is pretty messed up. You're only sixteen and he's only seventeen."

"That's not the bad part about it. I always thought that one day I would have a real family, and with Brody, but we're not even together any more. I mean, what is Ty gonna say? Family is something that me and Tyler didn't get easily. I haven't even met my real mother and I never will. This is all too.." Maxine frowned, struggling to find the right words to describe this current situation. There wasn't a word good enough to describe how insane this all was.

Maxine had learned a lot about what it meant to be a family this year. She always had it pretty easy. She had a loving mother, and although her father wasn't exactly around, she was happy with that family. Then she found a whole new one. Her real one. Tyler was the only family she had left. Brody was her family for two years, she imagined marrying him and living with him and yes, having a child or two with him, but that looked like it would never happen.

"Brody isn't like any other guy. He's pretty awesome," Buttercup and Maxine smiled. "Max, he still loves you, we can all see it. Maybe he'll take it well and who knows? You'll be back together and..happy."

"Me being pregnant isn't a reason for me and Brody to get back together. It wasn't the reason I wanted. What if we did get back, and all those problems came back? No. I can't do that to myself or to.." She stopped speaking again and looked down at her stomach. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't exactly have a baby at her age, but abortion, she was totally against it, and adoption, coming from experience she would never do that either. What could she do?

"Let's just meet the guys for this night out, and we'll talk about this later." Buttercup didn't want to pressure her to talk about something she didn't want to talk about.

Maxine nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Tyler stood in Skylar's living room. He was picking her up for the night out, and was waiting patiently for her to arrive. Tyler was alone with in the room with Sky's mother. The air around was still as a stiff silence took over to whole room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Anderson." Tyler said as he tried to sound like a strait-up man. He figured he needed to earn Skylar's parent's approval. They were rich and successful, and he was just Tyler, he grew up in poverty, not really knowing what it was like to have people like this around. Cassandra seemed to like him, he was just dreading the day he met her father. She had wanted him about her father many times.

Cassandra smiled. "Hello, Thomas."

Tyler face-palmed. Did the whole Anderson family have a problem with getting people's names right? He wondered that often. Still, he didn't correct her, because he knew that no matter how many times he did she most likely wouldn't get his name right any way. Tyler heard someone approaching and prayed to god that it wasn't Skylar's father.

"I'm heading out now, Cassandra," Tyler sighed in relief as Skylar walked into the room. "Can you please tell dad that no matter how many messages he's left me, I'm not going to another one of his stupid charity auctions, I'm going out with my friends tonight."

Sky smiled at Tyler, and in the moment she was still able to take his breath away. She was stood in a staples dark blue dress that went all the way to her knees. There was a black belt around her waist - going perfectly with the dress - and also black flats on her feet. Her hair was down and perfectly curled, a single black bobby-pin holding her fringe back.

"Honestly, Skylar! Must you go out _every_ night? It would be nice if you would at least make one appearance to your father's benefits." Cassandra said as she crossed her arms. Tyler then realised why Sky hated her mother so much and refered to her by her real name. Just because they were rich didn't mean they couldn't have fun.

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes. "I wasn't born to make appearances and pretend to be the perfect daughter, I was born to live my life, and that's what I'm doing."

Sky turned to Tyler. "I forgot something upstairs, you better come with me or my dear mother will bite your head off." She smirked at her mother, who looked livid, and led Tyler out of the room and into her own. She told him to wait inside while she scanned the on-suite bathroom for her emergency make-up and her phone which she had left in there.

Tyler waited for her, but he knew she was going to take ages trying to cram everything into one tiny purse, so he sat on her bed. He whistled in boredom and his eyes traveled to the floor. He raised his eye-brow when he noticed that some papers had been stuck under the bed, but the corner of one was peeking out.

His curiosity got the better of him and he leaned down to pick them up. Tyler's eyes narrowed as he began to read the papers, and then they grew wide when he noticed it was a doctor's letter from someone named Dr Harrison, who was the doctor that Sky was on the phone to.

"Skylar Anderson was diagnosed wit-" Tyler stared blankly at the paper. "No..that can't be it?..

Flashback(s);

_He grabbed her phone that sat beside the laptop and looked through her texts. There was nothing important, just texts from Sky and Maxine, talking about parties and school. He looked through her call list and realised that there was one number that she had many missed calls from, so he called it._

_".. ... ..Skylar! Great. I've been waiting for your call. You haven't been down in a while, we need to talk about your condition... ..Skylar?"_

_Tyler hung up the phone and started at it in shock. What condition!? He was really starting to think something bad was going to happen to her, especially considering she had avoided this guys calls. Just as Tyler was thinking, he heard a noise and spun around, phone still in hand. There was Skylar, her arms crossed and a pissed of expression on her face._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Skylar yelled so loud that if this was a normal house, everyone would have heard. But this was a large house, so no noise left this room. Tyler braced for attack, no one wanted to be on the other side of an angry Skylar Anderson._

_"I'm sorry!" He said. "I was just..Sky, what condition do you have, exactly?"_

_Skylar scoffed. "I don't know what you think you heard, but you're insane. Get the hell out of here, Ty! Before I make you."_

_"I'm not insane, I know what I heard. We all know that you're not exactly an open book, love, but what on earth are you hiding from us? A condition? That sounds pretty damn serious to me!" He yelled back. Skylar stood perfectly still, her arms by her side and her eyes fixed on his. He looked worried, frustrated, scared. She just looked blank._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_When Bubbles was making her way back downstairs, she heard Sky's voice beckoning loudly from Tyler's bedroom, and it caught her attention. She peered in to the door and listened intently to what Sky was saying._

_"..Yeah, things are good, I feel better. Cassandra has me on this weird medicine, but it's not that bad...Yeah, I'll get in touch tomorrow for the next appoinment..Bye." Sky hung up the phone and began to make her way back out the door._

_Bubbles quickly hid behind the door as Sky walked out and began to walk down the stairs. Bubbles stood perfectly still in shock. What was she talking about? Appointment, medicine..Bubbles wouldn't understand what she was on about. She thought about how different Sky had been acting lately and how she often made excuses to leave and would disappear for an hour._

_It suddenly became very clear to Bubbles that something very strange was going on here..something that Skylar didn't want people to know about. A million thoughts rushed through the blonde's head. She just needed answers, to know that Sky was going to be okay._

_"What on earth is going on?" Bubbles whispered._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_"He said that he needed to talk to you about your 'condition', I'd take a guess but there's a lot of condition's that people can have, so why don't you just tell me!?" He yelled back, losing his patience. Sky opened her mouth to shoot back another excuse, but she was starting to run out of those. She hated lying to him about her past and what was really going on, but it was hard to tell someone who you really like that you're not who they thought you were._

_"Ty, I've done some pretty insane things in my life, okay? I've done things that I can't take back and there's just some things that I can't tell you. It doesn't mean that I don't trust you because I do. I really like you and I want something to happen between us, but I don't think that it will if I tell you about my past." Her voice wavered, but her eyes stayed determined and strong._

_Tyler didn't speak - he was at a loss for words. He just nodded at her before looking into her bluey green eyes. Sky smiled in appreciation and put her glass down beside standing up and walking over to the other couch across from the one she was just sitting on, and she sat down beside him._

_"You trust me, right?" Skylar asked. Her eyes were dawning into his, narrowed and searching for emotion. Tyler was so confused but he knew when she was speaking, that there was something she wanted to say but didn't. This secret, whatever it was, he knew that she was going to tell him very soon, and she was._

It all suddenly made so much sense. The reason why Skylar hid her disorder, the reason why she pushed Tyler away, the reason why she lied about her past. All of it led up to one big secret, one thing that she couldn't even admit to herself. Tyler knew that what he had just read had something to do with it.

She told him that there was some things that she just couldn't tell him, and now Tyler knew that he was going to find out. She had to tell him, she just had to, and she would. No one can run from the past forever, not even Skylar Anderson.

Tyler looked down at the papers, realisation hitting his mind. This was the answer to all of her weird behaviour and lies, this explained it all, but it didn't explain the real thing that she was hiding, only she could explain that.

He looked at the papers and re-read them for the third time. Everything hit him at once, and he knew that he would never see her in the same way again. Tyler's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Oh my god!"

* * *

An hour later, everyone was there. That little forest that Brody's seventeenth birthday party had been held. It looked the same as it did before, the trees still stood tall in a circle around them and the grass was still as green as ever.

Maxine was stood beside Brick, who had his arm around his beautiful girlfriend. Within an instant, it had all started. The music was blasting loud out of Buttercup's iPod, that she had hooked up to a some-what large set of portable speakers. Maxine had pulled a various amount of alcoholic beverages out of her large black bag, as had Brick.

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves, some danced, and a lot drank. Skylar asked Tyler to dance, so he danced with her. One thing that Tyler knew was that he was going to make her tell him the truth, before this night was over. No one was safe tonight, no one's secrets were safe.

Boomer was with Bubbles, just talking and making her laugh, the thing he loved doing. She was dressed nicely but not over-the-top. She wore a white off-the-shoulder jumper which was quite big on her, a blue shirt underneath it, light blue skinny jeans and white heels. Boomer thought she looked insanely gorgeous and angelic.

Buttercup walked over to the speakers that held her iPod, a large drink in hand. She tried to calm her hidden nerves with as much alcohol as she could. Of course, Buttercup would never admit to Butch that she was nervous, and vise versa. She was trying to think about what to do, but her mind was clouded. It was like that feeling when you're trying to remember a singer's name or song, and your mind just blanks because you're trying to think about it. She hated that feeling.

She bend down and grabbed the metallic green iPod.

"So, here we are." Butch appeared beside Buttercup, who was fiddling with her iPod to find the right song. She soon settled on a song by The Script, called The man who can't be moved. One of Butch's favorites, but of course, Buttercup knew that. Buttercup rose to her feet and smirked at Butch.

"Here we are," She narrowed her eyes. "Nervous?"

"Of course not." Butch lied. Of course he was nervous. This could be the last night of his and Buttercup's secret relationship or the last night of the whole relationship all together. He hated the fact that he couldn't spend the whole night being close to her, he could only kiss her when they were hidden.

Buttercup smirked. "Whatever you say."

He felt her tug at his hand and drag him away from the commotion and witnesses. She led him to a large oak tree very close to the scene, and as soon as they were hidden from their friends, their lips crashed on each other's fiercely. Buttercup slid her arms across his neck. She felt the heat and power of the moment drive her mad.

Buttercup felt a sense of forbidden high as she felt his lips against hers. It was as if she was in a drunken trance and nothing else was important. Buttercup couldn't even feel the ground beneath her feet or the wind that tugged at her short black hair, all she could feel was the exciting brush of affection that dawned when his lips were attached to her own.

"What the hell?" Butch and Buttercup jumped in surprise and looked behind Buttercup to find someone who they hadn't realised was there, Boomer. He raised his brow at them in curiosity and confusion. Butch and Buttercup glanced at each other like two little children that got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Buttercup gulped. "You didn't see that, capiesh?"

"Capi- yeah." Boomer stuttered. He wasn't even sure what that word meant, but he assumed that it meant he was not to tell a soul of what he had just seen, that brought his mind to wonder what on earth he had just seen. Buttercup and Butch kissing, that's not something you see every day or expect to see at all.

"What exactly did I just see? Why were you two kissing?" Boomer asked.

Buttercup walked over to him and smiled scarily. "We weren't kissing. You've gone crazy again, Boom. Just go back over to Bubbles and remember, _this did not happen_. Run along." Buttercup waved her hands to shoo him away. Boomer stared blankly at her and didn't move.

Her eyes lit in darkness. "Go!"

That was all it took for Boomer to walk away, practically speed walking from the growling Buttercup. He joined Bubbles, Blossom and Brick and engaged in their conversation, trying to forget what he had just seen. Buttercup, however, couldn't forget that he had seen. This was all falling apart, by this rate, everyone would know before she even made her decision.

"You're pretty scary, crazy girl." Butch smirked.

Buttercup growled at him this time. "What!? Do you not realise what just happened!?"

"Boomer won't tell anyone," Butch smiled. "He wouldn't want to be on the other end of an angry Buttercup Utonium."

Ignoring his comment, Buttercup shook her head. "What if he tells Bubbles? He tells her absolutely everything."

"He won't, I promise.."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

* * *

As twenty minutes passed, and the night was in full swing, Brick was searching around for his phone when he remembered that he had given it to Blossom in case he got too drunk and lost it. He polished off his fourth beer before letting the bottle slide down onto the grass beneath him.

Brick searched around for Blossom's bag, but couldn't find it. He checked the space where Butch and Maxine's was, but there was no bags beside it. Brick looked around until he seen Skylar walking over, so he stopped her before she could walk right past him and over to Tyler.

"Hey, Sky, have you seen Blossom's bag anywhere?" Brick asked as he approached the blue-haired girl. Sky took a look around for a few seconds until she spotted a few bags lying not too far from them beside a large tree. She pointed over to them and Brick thanked her before walking over to get Blossom's bag.

He picked up the small pink bag and pulled the zip across to open it. He rummaged around, trying to find it, but couldn't. He saw the small zipped pocket inside the bag and opened it. There he saw his phone and what looked like a small pamphlet. He pulled them both out and examined the pamphlet.

"What the-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he began to read the title of the small paper book. Across the top was the words, 'Bulimia in teenage girls; the how, when, and where.' He looked at it in confusion before furrowing his brows. He then remembered something, a memory.

FLASHBACK;

_Blossom looked up at Brick who was holding a plate of breakfast in one hand and the cup of coffee in the other. He graced her with a smile before setting the plate and mug on the table in front of her._

_"Morning," He greeted. "Breakfast?"_

_Blossom tried not to gag at the smell. "No thanks, I'm still not feeling very well." She lied through her teeth. Blossom felt better than yesterday, maybe not perfect, but not insanely ill either. Luckily for her, Brick would never be able to see her though her lies._

_"Suit yourself." He shrugged before grabbing the fork beside the plate and digging in. Blossom laughed at him as he ate like an animal. She hadn't realised that he had stayed over, as she had went fallen asleep around eleven at night, watching some sort of action movie that was also very funny. Blossom figured he must have fallen asleep on the chair. Oh well, waking up to Brick was always a pleasant surprise._

_"So, you up for going to school today?" Brick asked her with a mouth full of blueberry pancakes. Blossom shrugged, not knowing what to say. She was feeling better but for once she wasn't in the mood to go to school. She knew missing one day wasn't going to be a big deal, after all, she never really learned anything in school. Well, that's what she figured considering she keeps failing tests._

_Blossom sighed. "I don't think so."_

Brick felt his breathing stop as the reality hit him. This pamphlet was for her, she had this problem. A strong sense of anger, horror and concern flew through him. Brick rose to his feet and stared blankly at the tall tree in front of him. The pamphlet slipped out of his hands and onto the ground without him even noticing.

Without thinking, Brick spun around and laid his eyes on Blossom, who was at the other end of the circular area with Butch and Sky, chatting. He bend down to pick up the paper book and strode over to them with fury in his eyes. He ran over and stood behind Blossom.

"Blossom, what is this?" Blossom turned around with a smile on her face as she had been in the middle of having a laugh with her friends. Her eyes met his before looking down to the pamphlet in his hand. Her smile immediately disappeared. Blossom didn't speak, she just looked down at it, being careful not to move a single muscle. Her expression was un-readable to Brick. It seemed just blank.

"Well?" Brick pushed - not angrily, just impatiently. Blossom finally looked at him and reached her hand forward to grab his arm. She pulled at his sleeve, taking him away from their friends and to a more private part of the woods. As soon as they were alone, Blossom took the pamphlet from his hand and held it tightly in her own.

She sighed gravelly. "What do you expect me to say?"

Brick felt his eye twitch at her words, much like his brother used to do whenever he was about to be in the middle of a fight. He wanted an explanation or for her to at least defend herself, to say, "It isn't what it looks like." That fact that she was asking him what she should say was infuriating. It was like she wanted to make this seem normal to avoid a fight.

"Blossom, just tell me that this isn't what I think is. Just say it." He tensed the last three words. Blossom wanted to laugh in bitterness at his naivety, but she stopped herself. She looked in his eyes and all she could see was slight anger but a lot of concern. It just made her feel even more guilty.

"I can't do that." She shook her head.

Brick's chest heaved as he struggled to find his breath, stunned at her words. He felt his lips form a line and blood-red eyes met bright pink. There was a pregnant silence before Brick finally felt words come to mind, and they blurted out without giving Brick enough time to register what he was about to say.

"So, let me get this strait. The last time we were here, I asked if you had a problem. I gave you so many chances to just tell me if something was wrong, and you've just been lying to my face the _whole_ time!?"

There was always six stages of an argument; Desperation, denial, anger, grief, shame and finally acceptance. But Brick skipped right to anger. It was the only way he could express how he was feeling right now, apart from being angry he just just scared and concerned for her, but not ashamed. Never ashamed.

Blossom crossed her arms defensively and avoided his mean glare. His words had really gotten to her. The sounded some-what callous. In that moment everything was just still, she couldn't see the rustling of the tree branches or feel the stark tug of the wind around them. It was all just perfectly still.

"I wasn't lying to you," She spoke quietly. "You never asked, did you? You never came right out with it and just asked if I had an..eating disorder. You were always thinking it, I could tell. It was in the eyes. You thought about it, Bubbles too, but neither of you actually asked! So, no. I did not lie to you, I just avoided the truth."

"You're not _seriously_ trying to defend yourself on a practicality, are you!? Sure, I had my theories, but I never asked because I didn't think I had to! I thought if you had a problem you would tell me, not hide it. You don't trust me, you don't even trust your bloody sister! I don't know _who_ you are anymore." His last words were a barely audible whisper, but Blossom heard it. Those words struck her like a harsh bolt of lightning.

Blossom's eyes stared into his. Her face was struck with a blank expression but a slight sign of hurt. As soon as the words digested, she scowled , a faint death glare plastered all over her face. She didn't want to feel upset by what he had just said, so she instead shifted it all to anger.

"I don't have the energy to deal with you right now." She hissed before spinning on her heel and running off into the woods alone. Brick put his foot forward, ready to sprint off after her, but he hesitated.

The sound of a twig breaking was heard behind Brick, and he turned around to face his blonde friend. Bubbles had hidden behind the tree when she heard their argument, and she was utterly shocked to hear what Blossom had said. Brick frowned at Bubbles. He felt like they had failed. They tried to help Blossom, and they failed. He knew Bubbles was thinking the same thing.

"An eating disorder? Brick, how didn't we see this coming?" She asked, barely a whisper.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Brick, you better go after her. You're not letting her down, not tonight, go!"

He didn't even have to question her about it, in a second he was off so fast that all Bubbles could see was a blur heading in the way off where Blossom ran off. Bubbles ran her hands through her hair and shut her eyes tightly, trying to make sence of this all.

Bubbles knew that Brick could sort this, get through to her maybe, so she let him go and do what he needed to do. Now, she just needed to go back to her boyfriend and forget what she heard, and pray that Brick can find her in time and help her. All she could do was hope.

* * *

Maxine was lucky.

No one had yet realised she hadn't drunk anything. But that didn't matter to her. She still had to tell someone, whether she liked it or not. She saw Brody walking towards her and everything grew still. She bit her lip to stop her from nervously biting her nails. He stopped in front of her, and for the first time in days, he spoke to her.

"Hey, Max. How are you?" He asked casually, like he was trying too hard. He was waiting for the - "We're not friends." - speech from Maxine. She sighed and decided that she couldn't hide forever. Now was the time to tell him. To get it over and done with. Now.

"Brody, there's something I need to say."

Brody spoke before she could. "Look, I know what you're going to say. You want to say that there's no point in me trying to talk to you because we're not friends, I get it. It's just..I've tried. I've tried so hard to accept that and forget all those good times, all the memories, but I can't!"

His words stunned her.

"Max, for the past two years, you've been my world. I know I can't get you back with words, but..I want to fight. For us, I mean. That's all we ever done, we fought to be with each other, no matter what. I was weak, I wanted to end us before we ended horribly and ruined everything we had, but I was wrong. I'm still in love with you, Maxine, no time, clarity or closure can change that."

Maxine felt her eyes close. She wanted to just scream at him. In that moment, her eyes opened again and she couldn't see the light surrounding them or the music blasting in the background. She just fell numb.

"What were you going to tell me?" Brody held a little hope in his voice, praying that he had gotten it wrong, that she wanted to tell him that she still loved him and wanted to fight for them, the thing she was always amazing at.

"I..," Maxine stopped abruptly and thought about that day in that picture that Buttercup saw. How every moment of that day she felt happy, and there was smiles and laughter. Then she thought about all the other days, the recent ones, when the smiles were replaced by frustrated frowns and the laughter stopped. How it was never the same and never would be. "I..just wanted to say that I'm sorry. We're over, and we're done. We can't get back to how we were, and I'm sorry for that."

A memory clouded her mind..

FLASHBACK;

_Maxine POV_

_"Why can't we just stop fighting?" Brody asked me in sad frustration. I had been asking myself that for a long time now. For the past two weeks, it was like we were Buttercup and Butch, fighting, screaming, kicking. The lot. I don't see why? We're in love. This isn't love. Love is not a battle._

_"I don't know." I was losing my voice. If it was hard hearing the words, it was harder having to say them. What if this doesn't work? What if a whole year and seven months of us being in love is just for nothing? Why are we fighting?_

_Brody frowned. "..I don't want us to fight any more, Max."_

_That's all I needed to hear._

_"I really do love you, Brody, and we will live together in the future. But for now, let's just be kids for a little while longer." I said. It was hard to say, but it had always been there, lingering around us like a rain cloud. Brody nodded, understanding fully._

_"I love you too, Max. Forever and always." His voice almost broke, but recovered. I felt a sad smile of my own tug at my lips before I pulled him into a long and tight hug, never wanting to let go of him._

_Although we both avoided it, me and Brody were treading on thin ice. One more argument or fight and it would just be over. We loved each other, but sometimes love wasn't enough to keep a relationship going. I was trying so hard to hang on to what we had, and we would, we just had to be careful, or it would all be over and done._

_I nodded, trying desperately to control my rough breathing. "Forever and always."_

Maxine turned on her heel and walked away. She left a deviated Brody in her path and just walked away. No matter how hard she tried to make herself believe that her pregnancy could bring them back to the happy couple they used to be, she knew that nothing would. They were over. Nothing could fix that, not even this.

* * *

"Made your mind up yet?"

Buttercup looked to her side to find Butch, smirking at her as always. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head without saying a word. Buttercup was sat on the grass with a plastic cup in hand. She was very far away from the rest of the group, which is why Butch came over, no one could notice them here.

Butch sat down beside her and smiled, a genuine smile.

"What you thinkin' about?" Again with this question. He always asked her that when they had a moment alone, because no matter how hard he tried to read her, he could never figure out what she was thinking about. She was brilliant at hiding stuff like that, which he didn't like.

"Sometimes I just want to run away. Just get in my car and leave this town. Even if people would miss me, I don't even care. This town sucks." Buttercup mused as she looked up at the clouds, her head tilted and her eyes so filled with wonder. Buttercup was a creature of adventure, she wanted to see the world, there wasn't much to see here in Townsville. That was the main reason she wanted to impress the scouts at the training centre, so that they could take her away from here and give her adventure.

Butch looked at her, his eyes holding curiosity. "I guess it does suck. Just so you know, if you ever ran away I would run after you." Buttercup looked away from the dark sky to look at Butch and she smiled. Usually something like this wouldn't seem so sweet, it would seem desperate, but coming from Butch made it sound different.

"I know you would," She drawled. "But don't get your hopes up. I haven't told you my answer yet."

They smirked at each other and a million thoughts raced through their minds, all of the little memories. All of the little moments between their friendship that led up to this moment, this moment where they were so close to being more than just friends, but it wasn't as simple as that, was it? Still, the memories were always a nice thing to think about..

Flashback(s);

_"Buttercup, I don't get it. You just make me want to do good things, which is totally not my thing. For some fucked up reason, when you're happy, I am. I don't know what the hell is happening to me, but it's because of you. So, how about instead of yelling at me, you thank me!" He screamed._

_Buttercup's eyes grew wide when she realised something, something horrifying. She didn't say what though, she just stared at him with a freaked-out expression. Buttercup stood up, and Butch did after her._

_"I don't have the energy to deal with this right now, Butch. You've just fucked everything up. I didn't ask you to let me win! I didn't ask to be your friend, you asked me! I didn't ask for ANY of this!" With that said, Buttercup ran upstairs to her bedroom. Butch stood in surprise. He didn't understand why Buttercup got so upset about what he had said, most girls would say 'Aw, that's sweet.' But then again, she wasn't like most girls._

_Butch walked over to were Buttercup had been sitting, and crouched down. He picked up the small mirror that she had hid behind her back, and brought it up to his face._

_Right there, on his forehead, were the words.._

_Butterbitch_

_Right there, on his cheek, were the words.._

_Friends forever.._

_Right there, on his other cheek, were the words.._

_..And a day._

_He touched his cheek, tracing the letters. She had really put something..nice..on his face? She could have put anything. Something embarrassing or mean, but she put that. Butch wanted to smile, but his face was still frozen. Without another thought, Butch ran up the stairs and searched for which room was Buttercup's._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_"Butch!" Blossom heard Buttercup laughing hysterically from her room._

_"He must be dancing again." She muttered quietly before rolling her eyes. She didn't mind that Buttercup had a friend that she got on so well with, don't get me wrong, it was just annoying sometimes. Blossom never minded when Butch stayed over either, she had to get on well with him now that she was in a serious relationship with his brother, but he was starting to get on her last nerve._

_Upstairs, Buttercup and Butch were dancing about Buttercup's room, trashing it in the process. The song they were listening to earlier was playing. Buttercup jumped on the bed and started dancing more, while Butch was on the floor trying to do 'the worm' but looking more like a dying cat._

_"You should go on one of those dancing shows, you're brilliant." Buttercup joked. Butch laughed and got up off the floor before pulling at her arm so she would fall of the bed. She laughed as she began to fall off the bed, but rather than landing on the floor, landing in Butch's arms as he caught her._

_"Making me fall just to catch me? How heroic."_

_Butch smirked and put her down. "I could have let you fall, it's called being..oh, what's the word?..oh yeah, nice."_

_Buttercup rolled her eyes but smiled._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_Butch's expression stayed strong. "Tell me you don't have feelings for me. Right now, tell me."_

_"I.." She paused._

_"I'm not the only one that's hiding something!" He screamed at her. Buttercup's frown turned into a scowl, and it a second he was thrown out of her room. He stood outside her door with an angry expression, and Buttercup was fuming._

_"You're fucking crazy!" Buttercup slammed her bedroom door shut. She fell with her back against the door as the loud music pierced her ears. Her eyes darted to the spot of the door beside her, and she felt herself drag herself off of the door. She spun around and opened the door._

_Butch was still standing there. His eyes fixed on hers and his expression was soft. Buttercup tilted her head and frowned at him. Seconds of standing perfectly still and saying nothing passed, and Butch decided to take action. He moved forward and seized her lips. Buttercup's arms wrapped around his neck and they moved backwards as they kissed._

_Her body slammed against the wall, but she didn't feel any pain. The only thing she could feel was his soft lips moving in sync with hers. She felt free. He felt alive. The music was pulsating throughout the room, and suddenly every lyric was about them. Buttercup's body slammed against his as she spun them around and thrashed him against the wall, taking full control._

_She found it a great stress release, being able to throw him against a wall without expecting him to fight back. Butch couldn't feel even the slightest amount of pain or distress. He was too happy to feel any negative emotions right now._

_Buttercup pulled away and looked him in the eye. There was only a second of pure silence before the trashed at each other again. She pulled him by the shirt and dragged him away from the wall only to throw him back against it. It felt good to get the anger out in a way where she knew she was always in control, and he wouldn't be fighting back any time soon. Still, she felt herself getting less aggressive as her happiness took over._

_He was kissing her, and for once, she didn't mind._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

"This has been a pretty weird few months, huh?" Buttercup said as she thought of all the times she had spent getting to know Butch Jojo. He thought of all the times he had really gotten to see another side to her, the beautiful, caring and emotional side of Buttercup Utonium. Nothing could ever take those memories away from them. Nothing.

Butch nodded, but didn't speak.

"I haven't made my mind up yet, but I want you to know something," Buttercup glanced at him. "These few months have been weird but pretty awesome too. It may sound insanely gross and corny, but you really have changed me. Even if this ends tonight, I _won't_ forget that." Buttercup spoke softly, causing Butch to look at her.

He needed to say something, he couldn't hold it back. Hearing those words, "Even if this ends tonight." Hearing those exact words made him want to scream. He needed to tell her exactly how he felt. Right now.

"I know you're still not sure what to do about us, but this is the last day of the countdown, and I've tried _so_ hard to change your mind and make you realise that this is right so I'm not going to change your mind if you say no," Buttercup couldn't answer that, so she just nodded and waited for him to continue. "Look, when we became friends I always wondered what it would be like to have you like me more than just a friend, but it was nothing like I thought it would be."

Butch took a deep breath.

"The arguments stopped and the fights stopped and we became so much more than just friends. I don't want it to end. You changed me from the annoying self-centred guy I used to be, and I changed you too, I can't even think about it all being for nothing, you know?"

Buttercup didn't reply. Her mind was conflicted. She didn't want to promise him that they were going to try and make this work when she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted, so instead of talking, she pulled him in for an intense kiss.

Both Buttercup and Butch felt the immense emotion of the kiss. They savoured it as if it might be their last, cause that was true. This might be their last. Millions of memories flashed through Buttercup's mind, trying to savour them too, because they may not get any memories like these ones again.

The clock was ticking.

Three hours.

One choice.

The countdown was almost over.

* * *

Skylar Anderson was hiding something. For weeks now, a lot of people had known there was something she didn't want these people knowing. It started out with a doctor, then a disorder, then lies. This disorder, it held all the answers to her behaviour, and it held the answer to the real secret she was keeping. This secret? It was about to blow Tyler away.

"Sky, I need to talk to you, and for once I need you to just be honest with me." Tyler's voice was cold and serious, but Sky didn't understand why. She looked him in the eye and nodded reluctantly. The wind was harsh and making Sky's blue hair rise. The coldness was breaking in but neither could feel it. The tension was cold, they could feel that.

"I found the papers," Sky's eyes widened desperately as she held back a gasp. "Your disorder..why didn't you just tell me? I don't get it. It's not something that you hide."

For weeks he had tried to figure her out. The way her mood changed at the drop of a hat, the way she would try to push him away from the truth and herself, the way she abused alcohol like she had nothing left to lose. He could never make sense of it all, until he seen it written on paper. It wasn't so black and white any more. It wasn't so absolute.

"Tyler..I couldn't tell you about my disorder without telling you something else as well. I said there was some things that I couldn't tell you about my past, how could you not just accept that!?" Sky screamed, desperation and fury in her tone. Yes, she had a special type or disorder, but that wasn't her true intention of hiding. If he asked too many questions about it, he would end up finding out her true secret. One that she didn't even want to accept herself.

"Skylar, you have Borderline Personality Disorder? Why wouldn't you tell me that?" Tyler asked slowly and quietly, his voice firm. He couldn't get his head around it. It wasn't an uncommon disorder, in fact, his own mother had it. Why would she not want to tell Tyler that? Or anyone for that matter?

Sky frowned. "Please just _don't_ ask that."

"..My mother had it. She done things that she regretted, like giving Maxine away. I was so close to not knowing my sister because of this disorder. She committed suicide, there's nothing you can do that would be worse than that!" Skylar cried out a short gasp at what he had said.

Tyler had never mentioned how his and Maxine's mother had died, not to her, and now he had. This disorder made people do crazy things. It made people see the worst in themselves. Sky knew that she couldn't even begin to explain how she felt so she never did.

"Tyler..I did something bad." Tears slid down her cheek. "Something I can't take back, and it's all because of what I am. It's not just a disorder, it makes people do insane things. It made me do something so awful..that I don't think I can ever get past it.."

Tyler's eyes grew wide at the seriousness of her tone. Borderline personality disorder was not just a disorder, it makes people crave attention. It makes them dread abandonment, and it makes their emotions drive them, some do unspeakable things. But how far would someone go to avoid being abandoned?

"Ty..I.." She stopped talking, like the words were too horrid to even speak. Skylar felt his hands take her, and she looked up to meet his eyes, they were willing her to continue, making her know that she could trust him with her deepest darkest secret. Her one mistake that changed her whole opinion of life and herself, her evil deed.

"Nothing you say can make me think differently about you." His voice was sweet and serene.

Skylar took a breath. "My ex boyfriend, Darren, he was pretty much everything to me. He would always tell me that he wouldn't leave me and that he would always love me..then this girl, this beautiful and charming girl, she came into the picture. I felt threatened, naturally. Then one day my friend Ricky told me that he caught her trying to kiss him. I went crazy, I just..snapped."

"What did you do, Sky?" Tyler asked, his voice perfectly calm but hinted with fear.

He knew that she was having a hard time telling him all of this, just hearing her words floating around them. Her lip trembled slightly, and her eyes shot with darkness and went dull. He could imagine when she wasn't like this, when she was just happy, and now she was just this girl who had so much love to give, but so much hate as well.

"I thought that Darren would abandon me and fall in love with her. So one night, I got in my car and I just drove over to her house. She wasn't in. Then I saw her, she looked so _damn_ happy. There was this god awful smirk on her face. She didn't see me there, so I drove. Right into her, I hit her with my bloody car! I drove and drove until I had forgotten what I had done. The next night Darren called me and told me that she was in hospital..and she would never walk again."

A huge weight lifted off Sky, and she couldn't see to find the words to follow what she had just said. Weeks of running from what she had done, and now she finally told someone. It felt good. But she also felt like he wouldn't see her the same way again and would leave her. That thought terrified her. She really did like this charming British boy.

Her eyes slowly met his. All she could take in from his expression was that he was shocked and surprised. He didn't look ashamed of her, which is what she was expecting. Tyler wasn't sure what to say to her. How could he even begin to understand what was going through her mind to make her do that? He couldn't.

"I got diagnosed with Borderline personality disorder, and the feelings got way out of control. I got jealous over the silliest things and I tried to push Darren away, afraid that he would leave me, and then he did. He told me that I was insane, and he didn't _want_ to be with someone who had my disorder, that he didn't _want_ me any more. So I got in my car, and I drove." Skylar felt herself tense at the last word.

Sky's eyes fell to the spot on the ground in between them, she couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't want to see that same look that Darren had given her. For weeks she had dodged her friends phone calls and eventually told one of them that her parents forced her to move to Townsville, even thought that was a lie. Her friend Ricky told her that Darren had moved on and was dating someone new, he didn't mention if it was the same girl, but she was happy to know that he was happy and had moved on. Which was extremely selfless of her.

"Sky.." Tyler tried to speak, but his mind was clouded.

She cried out in frustration. "Don't even try to make sense of it all! Now you know. The reason I pushed you away so much was because I was scared that I would get attached to you, and you would find out and leave me. It's all just like Darren said, no one_ wants_ me..not like_ this_."

She let go of his hands and spun around before running into the night. Tyler stood perfectly still, not moving a muscle. His mouth opened slightly. He was too shocked to speak or even think straight, but still, within seconds he felt his legs betray him. He ran after her with the most speed he had ever mustered, and he didn't have to look back. Not even for a second.

* * *

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Blossom felt the harsh vibration of her phone in her pocket. Her hands trembled anxiously as she reached to grab it, and then she seen that it was Brick calling her. She was in no mood to talk to him after their fight, but she still wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to hear him say it. That she's going to be okay. Right now all she wanted was to talk to her father, and make him understand what she's going through and how she can't fight it any more. But right now all she had was Brick and her sisters.

She couldn't hide forever, she couldn't run away like she did when Bubbles and Boomer were in hospital, she had to face it.

Bleakly, she held the phone tightly in her shaking hands. Almost forbidding it. Without giving it a secondary thought, Blossom answered the call and pressed the phone to her ear, waiting to hear that voice that made her feel safe. Waiting to hear him sweep her off her feet and take away her breath like no one could.

_"Bloss..talk to me."_ Brick said on the other line. Blossom took another long deep breath and remained silent. She could practically feel the panic in his voice. Truth be told, she wasn't sure what to say to him, so she remained quiet.

_"Look, I know you're not going to talk to me, but just listen. I know that you're going through a hard time and you don't need me trying to get involved, but I just want you to know that you're still the girl I used to know. You're still the girl I fell in love with. The truth is, I _can't_ imagine my life without you in it. I will always love you, no matter what you say or do."_

Blossom's shivering hand shot quickly over her mouth, covering her now muffled sobs as she felt the sting of tears sprint down her face. She was trying to hard to stay quiet, but all she wanted to do was cry and scream, or even both. Whenever she looked back, she realised that she wasn't the same girl she used to be, but Brick still saw that girl in her, and that meant so much. That meant everything.

_"I mean it, I love you! I always will. Maybe it'll take a while for things to get better, but I don't care! No matter what you think, I don't blame you. I just love you, okay? That's all there is, that's all I feel right now. So please, just say it back. Just be Blossom again."_

Brick was waiting in anticapation for her to just speak and tell him that she loves him too, but all he heard next was a beep and then a monotone buzz, as the call had ended. He sighed deeply with a frown on his face before he ran a hand through his hair.

Blossom held the phone in her hand and looked down at it. It wasn't just words to her. The words meant something, she just didn't know the words to say would mean something to him. Blossom tried, but no words could describe how she felt about him. The words she could describe about them was that she wasn't nearly good enough for someone as caring and loving as Brick Jojo. She just wasn't strong enough.

The countdown wasn't just almost over for Butch and Buttercup, many other couples and many other people with secrets only had so little time until everything was out in the open. Buttercup wasn't the only one who had some thinking to do. They all did.

Just a couple of hours and everything would change. In just a couple of hours, the countdown would be over.

* * *

**WOW! HUGE CHAPTER! I know, I know, not my best. I have a feeling that I'm making things too sad and dramatic, but don't worry because in the second half, there will be pleanty of happy moments, you'll see ;)**

**So, after lots of build up, Sky's secret it out. Was it as bad as you all thought? Also, Buttercup's desision is going to be a surprise to Butch in the second half, and Blossom and Brick have a tough conversation ahead of them.**

**Next Chapter - (PART TWO) - I can't give a chapter description without giving too much of the second half away but I will say this; it's going to be a very dramatic yet very happy chapter. There will be smiles, agruments, kisses, fights, sweet moments and a lot of secrets. So look out for it!**

**PLEASE READ THIS; I know I don't usually do this, but if any of you readers are Harry Potter lovers, I encorage you to read this story; Lily Luna Potter: Terror of the Full Moon. It's writen by RoseQuartz1, one of my wonderful readers and a great writer. Please read it if you have the time, guys!**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	40. Make A Wish

**Townsville High**

**~Hello guys, so last chapter was the first half, it was very dramatic, but I assure this one has pleanty of great moments between the gang. I hope you all like it :)~**

**Chapter 40 - Make a Wish (Second half of Fight or Perish.)**

**Some replies;**

**Jeannette - Awww, thank you, angel! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Guest - I get what you mean, it's just that these types of problems don't just go away after a week, you know? Sorry, it's just not like one day someone has an eating disorder and they're fine two weeks later, if you get what I mean. Thanks for reviewing! :P**

**River WolfGirl - Glad you liked it! Thank you!**

**- Haha! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Now on to the story...**

**Last Chapter - Brick learned of Blossom's secret, leading to a fight and a desperate phone call. Skylar told Tyler her secret before running off, Tyler running after her. Brody tried to win Maxine back with no avail. &The countdown is almost over for Butch and Buttercup.**

* * *

"I'm glad you're here." Boomer's voice rung through Bubbles' mind in a soothing tone. She was lying next to him on the grass, away from the rest of the group. Their eyes were pointed above, to gaze upon the darkness in the sky. Bubbles had never seen something so striking and exquisite as the sky that night. Truly magnificent.

They watched the dark clouds sweep about with not a care in the world, they just lay in peace. Boomer and Bubbles were the only ones who had managed to avoid all of the drama that took place in the past few hours, but they also both knew something that others didn't.

Both of them had each had a few drinks, and were enjoying peaceful feeling, but they were still sober enough to appreciate the pretty sky above and also appreciate each other's company. Bubbles knew that somewhere Brick was trying to call Blossom, he had told her that she wouldn't talk to him, so she said she would sort it when he got back. Bubbles just wanted a few moments of blissful happiness before she had to deal with the drama out there.

Bubbles turned her head to see Boomer looking right back at her. His eyes sparkled in the dim light that surrounded them and his smile was so serene and handsome it made Bubbles never want to see him without that beautiful smile on his face again. She raised an eyebrow at what he had said and smiled back at him, a slight insignificant hint of a playful smirk.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

Boomer looked back up at the sky. "This night, it wouldn't be even half as great without you here. You know I really love you right?" He asked, a hint of playfulness of his own in his voice. Bubbles laughed at his comment and nodded her head before looking back at the sky like he did.

"How could I forget? You tell me every hour." Bubbles responded.

"I just like saying it."

"I like hearing it."

They turned their heads and grinned at each other. For just a moment, they were able to forget the two secrets that they had found out not only an hour earlier. For even just a moment everything seemed right again. Like no drama, secrets or anything could ruin their good time. That was the effect they both had on each other. Nothing else seemed to matter when they were near each other.

Boomer's mind suddenly shifted back to the secret that he had found out, desperate to understand how that kiss came to be. He wanted answers. He wanted to tell someone, to talk to someone about it. But he also didn't want to risk being murdered by Buttercup Utonium of all people. He wasn't even thinking melodramatically, she genuinely would kill him if he spoke.

"Look, there's a star." Bubbles said quietly as she pointed to the sky. There was a single beautiful star in the dark sky. Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other and smiled before looking back up at it and closing their eyes, and making a wish. Some people see a single star and wish for money or fame, but these two, they wished for something so much more special.

Boomer turned his head to glance at her. "What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret," She smirked in a very cute way. "It was about you though."

"Really? Wanna know what I wished for?" Boomer asked as he smiled brightly at her. Bubbles nodded and smiled back, showing her pearly white teeth. Boomer looked back up at the night's sky before telling her. "I wished for more days like this. Just us and our friends out, and getting these moments when it's just us, and it's perfect."

Bubbles looked at him with her eyes showing affection. Sometimes, he was a little bit of a..well, an idiot, sometimes. But then there was these moments where he could speak with so much depth. Bubbles did appreciate him. He was the whole package. Every word he said was sweet, and he took the words right out of her mind.

"That's really sweet," Bubbles said softly.

Their lips collided in a passionate and affectionate kiss. Bubbles leaned a little closer to Boomer and placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt on top of the world. All Boomer could think about was that he wanted that wish to come true, for there to be many more moments like this. Just them. Bubbles didn't say it, but she wished the exact same thing.

Just after they ended their kiss, and Bubbles was looking up at the sky again, Boomer took the time to appreciate her this time. She had this radiant smile on her face, making her look so beautiful that he began to wonder how someone so beautiful ended up with him. Her crystal blue eyes shined brighter than the star above them. Boomer assumed that Bubbles had noticed him staring because her smile got wider.

When she smiled, she had these cute little dimples on either side of her mouth. Boomer thought it made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. She turned her face to look at him, but noticed he seemed distracted. Bubbles narrowed her eyes and turned so that she was laying on her side. She held her head up using her elbow to prop her.

"Something on your mind?" Bubbles asked curiously.

She noticed Boomer tense up as his head turned to face her. He lay his head to the side and looked down at the ground - debating whether he should just tell her or not. On one hand, he didn't want to break his promise to Buttercup and Butch, but on the other he couldn't lie to Bubbles. She would have told him if it were her that had seen the kiss.

"Bubbles, if I tell you something, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Like, not a single person."

Her eyebrow raised. "Sound's serious. Go on, I won't tell, I promise."

"I saw Butch and Buttercup kissing tonight.."

There was a pregnant silence before Bubbles jumped up from her lying position and threw her hands up in the air grinning. Boomer furrowed his brows at her as she danced about like she had just gotten the best news ever. She looked at Boomer's confused face and laughed.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "They're together, I _knew_ it would happen!"

Boomer smiled. "You seem excited about this."

"Excited isn't even the word, Boom!"

The blonde girl grinned so much that her face started to hurt, but she didn't even care. Bubbles was so happy that for once everything was going right. She told Butch that it would happen, and it's happened. She hadn't been happier. Even with all the doubt, somewhere deep down, Bubbles always knew he would get the girl..

_FLASHBACK;_

_"You want to know the truth?" Butch looked at her. "Buttercup might have been sad when I was dying, but you're the one that got her through it. She's never been happier than she is when you're around. You didn't just save my life, you saved hers. You're a hero."_

_Butch smiled uncontrollably, but still felt like it wouldn't work for them. Buttercup had made it perfectly clear that they were best friends, and that was how it was to be, how could she change her mind just like that?_

_"The hero ends up being the one that dies in the end, alone." Butch frowned._

_Bubbles rolled her eyes. "The hero is the one that gets the girl." Butch turned to her and smiled. They had never really spoken before apart from an hour ago, but Bubbles felt like they could be great friends, she literally had a part of him inside her, and she wanted nothing more than for Buttercup to be with him._

_"How did you tell Boomer how you felt about him?" Butch asked curiously._

_"Well, I walked into his hospital room, and I told him that it was always him. I told him how guilty I felt about liking him, but I couldn't help it. It went pretty well after that." She laughed. Butch chuckled and nodded. He thought about saying something like that to Buttercup, but it just didn't feel like..them._

_"Thanks." He smiled. "Maybe I just need the right time, and the words will just come out."_

_Bubbles nodded. "Seems like the right idea." She stood up and turned to Butch, a look of gratitude in her eyes. She smiled brightly as she always does._

_"Hey, Butch. Take it easy okay? No more drinking every night, you need be careful. Thank you for saving my life, and for saving Boomer's aswell. You really are a hero, Butch Jojo, and you'll get the girl. One day." She said before walking away._

_Butch held the hoodie tighter and smiled down at it._

_"One day." He repeated._

Boomer looked at his girlfriend with adoration in his eyes as she stared at the sky with a bright smile on her face and a familiar twinkle in her bright blue eyes. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist before looking up at the sky with her. The single star in the sky was shining bright above them.

"Why are you so happy to hear about the kiss?" Boomer asked as he met her eyes. His electric blue eyes fixed on her's. Bubbles smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked deep into those eyes of his.

"I always knew he would get the girl." She spoke very softly before looking over to the other end of the small area and saw Buttercup talking with Butch. They were smiling, they were happy. Bubbles wanted nothing more than to go up and say, 'I told you so,' to Butch, but she did promise not to mention that she knew about the kiss. She beamed brightly at them.

Boomer nodded. "I always knew I would get the girl too."

She turned her attention back to him and tilted her head. "Even when I was with Tyler?" She asked, playfully.

"Even then."

They smiled at each other and pulled in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

At the time, I was sitting on the grass alone. Even though I was trying to think clearly, I ended up just counting the seconds in my head. The air around me had died down, and there was this immense heat around even though the sun was down and the sky was dark. Small lights of grow-sticks surrounded me.

This night out had started to feel insanely similar to Brody's birthday party. Not just because we were in the same spot, but because of the glow-sticks, the music and the tension in the air. I watched as all of my friends - excluding Blossom, Sky and Tyler - danced around and laughed.

I had no idea where Tyler and Sky had disappeared to and I hadn't seen Blossom for just over an hour, she had run off earlier. Brick came back not that long after. I assumed she wasn't feeling well and Brick led her out of the forest to call a cab. He was currently chatting with Bubbles. They both looked pale, drained off all the excitement and joy. Something was up with them. I knew it. It was in the eyes.

Maxine was sitting on the grass like me, her eyes glaring at Brody, who was talking with Boomer but occasionally sending a glance Maxine's way. She looked so upset. I had seen a small part of their talk, and I knew that she hadn't told him yet. I wanted to run over and talk to her but it looked like she needed her space.

Butch was standing beside Brody and Boomer, with a beer in his hand. It's a shame, really. I can drink as much as I want to calm my mind and my nerves, but he couldn't. He just can't handle anything more than a couple of beers after the transplant. Shame. At least he would be in his right mind when I told him my answer.

The question floated around in my head; Do you want to be Butch Jojo's exclusive girlfriend.

It sounds so strange, right? Me. Buttercup. Butch's exclusive girlfriend. Nothing about that sounded right. I didn't want any of this to end but I had to be real. What if things turn out like Max and Brody? Not the pregnancy thing, of course, but the horrible break-up because they realised they weren't the perfect couple.

I don't want to become exclusive with Butch just to regret it. Maybe we needed the whole secrecy of it to keep strong. Three people know and it's already getting harder to keep it going, who knows what would happen when everyone knows? I guess that's what I have to think about. Damn. I hate thinking, it always leads to regret and all of that crap.

"Hey, crazy girl." I looked up to see Butch looming over me. I hadn't noticed anyone walk over, being so wrapped up in my thoughts and all. Butch sat down beside me on the soft grass and turned to look at me even though I was still staring straight-ahead.

I saw him smile from the corner of my eye. "Made up your mind yet?"

"No," I said with a sigh. "I still have two hours."

"You haven't even thought about it, have you?"

My head turned to look at him as my eyes burned holes in his. I hate when he acted like he knew what I was or wasn't thinking about, if he did then he wouldn't constantly ask me, would he? I guess he did have a point though, I hadn't even begun to really think about it. I kept saying, 'I have more time.' But at this moment, I was running out of time.

"Congratulations, you figured it out, now go away." Okay, a little mean, but how could I think when he was right in my face, distracting me? I need some more space. No. I need some more time. This week has flown by, and I hadn't even started to think about my answer. Damn.

"Look," Butch pointed upwards. I followed his hand and looked up into the dark sky, to see a single star there. "A star. Wish something."

I rolled my eyes at his childness and gave him a dull look. "What are we? Five? I'm not wishing on a freeking star."

"Come on!" He whined. "Just do it, it'll be fun."

Such a child.

"Fine, whatever." I looked up at the bright shining star and closed my eyes. I attempted to roll them even with them closed as I felt Butch's eyes on me. I thought of one thing I wanted right at that moment, and I wished for it. When my eyes opened and I turned to look at Butch, I noticed he was staring right back at me. Of course he was. He does that way too much. It's way creepy.

"There, I done it."

Butch smirked. "Congratulations, you are now five years old."

Oh, he thinks he's so funny, doesn't he? Using my own line on me. Still, he can be pretty smart when it comes to things like that. Not Brick smart, more Boomer smart.

I looked at Butch as he stared up at the sky. I noticed the way his piercing green eyes narrowed slightly. The colour of his eyes amused me, they were a shade of green I had never seen before. So dark that the colour was enough to put you in some weird daze. On this day, his spiky raven-black hair was some-what messier than usual. He must have noticed me staring because he looked at me with a broad smile on his face.

"Remember our first date?" He asked me. This seemed like a vaguely strange question. Of course I remembered our first date, it wasn't even that long ago. Maybe he just wanted to bring it up without sounding like a girl. Too bad I can see through it. He forgets how well I know him.

I nodded. "You took me to the skatepark._ Very_ classy first date, if I didn't say so before."

His broad smile changed into a very playful smirk. "Then to the beach," I rolled my eyes as I remembered the sweet trip to the beach. "Plus, you said it was the best first date you had ever went on."

"Yeah, because it was the_ only_ first date I had ever been on, idiot." If I was keeping count, that probably would have been the five hundredth time I had ever called Butch Jojo an idiot, maybe even more. Hey, he has his names for me, let's just say that was mine was him.

"Good point, crazy girl."

My eyes rolled again.

* * *

Maxine was sitting on the grass, staring down at the green spikes. The short wind helped cascade her dark brunette - so dark that it was almost maroon - hair around her pale face. She felt a presence and pleaded that it was not Brody coming for another 'chat'. Luckily when she turned her head to see who had just sat down beside her, it was Brick and not Brody.

"Buttercup said you needed to talk to me about something." Brick said to her. Maxine narrowed her eyes and looked over at Buttercup who was still chatting with Butch and gave her a thumbs up, insinuating that she could do it, she could tell him. Maxine decided that telling Brick was easier than telling Brody any way.

"You won't like what I have to say," Maxine looked away from his dark red eyes. "Seriously."

Brick shrugged. "I've had a pretty bad day, I don't think anything can make it worse."

As soon as Brick finished that sentence, Maxine blurted it out before he could take that back. "I'm pregnant." The words lingered around them for a few moments before Brick finally snapped out of his shocked daze and looked at her eyes. His own piercing red eyes softened at the look in hers.

"Max, I can't believe it.." Brick responded quietly.

The brunette sighed. "Yeah well, sometimes life doesn't go the way you want to. Speaking of, where is your beautiful girlfriend?" Brick fails to hear the tone of irony in her voice.

"We can talk about that later, we need to talk about this."

Maxine rolls her eyes and smiled cutely. "Talk about what?"

"The baby, Max! God!" He exclaimed in slight frustration by her attempt to forget the whole situation. Maxine's eyes fell on his and she cracked a small smile before shaking her head slowly.

"No, that is something we can talk about later. It's obvious you have your own problems. Go find Bloss, sort out whatever teenage drama you have going on and then we can talk about this." Maxine stated, more of an order than a suggestion. Brick hesitated, but he also knew that giving up his search for Blossom was a silly decision. He rose to his feet, his hand dragging Maxine up with him.

"You're my best friend, and I'm here for you. Okay?" He pauses and waits for Maxine to nod. "I'm going to find Blossom, and when I get back please at least try to tell Brody."

"But-" She was immediately cut off.

"No 'buts', just tell him."

Brick didn't say anything else, he just walked away from the tall brunette. He wandered into the darkness of the woods to find his girlfriend. Maxine stood perfectly still before looking over to Brody, who was talking with Boomer and Bubbles. Brody's warm blue eyes met her bluey-green ones. She broke the look as quickly as it had begun and thought carefully about what Brick had said to her.

She had to tell him, and soon.

* * *

Blossom wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there.

She had stopped counting the minutes and just stopped thinking all together. Her mind clouded as she looked at the sky, and saw a single star. There was only one thing Blossom could want enough to wish for. Her eyes closed and she made a wish. She knew there was little chance that this wish could come true, but she did it anyway.

What she had wished for? Forgiveness.

For the past week, Blossom had been trying so hard. All she wanted was for this to stop and for her to Blossom again, not just for Brick but for herself too. It had always been just a weakness, a way to define herself and make her better, but it wasn't making her a better person. It was making her vulnerable and powerless.

Blossom was sitting behind a tree. It wasn't that far away from where the rest of the group were, but apparently far enough for Brick to go the wrong way and miss her completely. She hid behind that tree for a very long time. Although she wasn't aware how long she had been there, she knew it was a long time.

For just a few seconds, everything went silent as the wind died down and the tree branches stopped rustling. The silence left as soon as Blossom heard someone approach, but she didn't know who it was. She couldn't see very well in the darkness. A light blocked her path as she found herself staring into a pair of blood red eyes.

"Blossom," Her heart stopped beating in that moment and then it began pounding. Everything felt perfectly still, she was still. So much emotion was packed into just one word, one name. Blossom looked up to see Brick in front of her. He walked closer towards her, causing her to rise to her feet and look at him with a bewildered and some-what explosive look in her bright pink eyes.

The tension rose between the pair as they both fell silent for a few moments. It was as if they were having some sort of staring contest and they were both winning. Neither dared to look away, nor speak. The tension became even thicker as Blossom opened her mouth to speak. She couldn't find the words to say.

"Can we just talk, please? I don't want to fight." Brick's voice was dripping with desperation and his hands were up as a sign of surrender. He was feeling rejected after the phone call and all he wanted was to hear that musical laugh of her's again, and see that familiar twinkle in her eyes and hear that beautiful voice.

"Of course we can," Blossom said softly. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you."

Blossom closed her eyes for a few moments. "I'm sorry, okay."

"Sorry about what?"

"I keep thinking that if me and my sisters never came back everything would have been better, you know? There wouldn't be so much drama and Butch would still have both of his kidneys, and you would have found someone _worth_ loving. I'm not sorry that I am what I am, I'm just sorry that I came back."

"Don't say that!" Brick stepped forward, breaking a twig in the process. He tried to reach for her hand but she moved it and looked into those scared red eyes. "Blossom, me and my brothers have no regrets. You and your sisters coming back into our lives wasn't exactly what we had always wanted or knew would happen, but I never regretted letting you walk into our lives!"

There was more silence, and all Blossom could hear was rough breathing on Brick's part, and the pounding of his heart against his chest. Every word that Brick ever said meant something to Blossom, even if it was just, 'Good morning,' even hearing that meant something to her, because she had a feeling that she would hear it every day. These particular words that Brick had just said meant more than any other.

"Why? You have to admit that life around here hasn't always been perfect since we got back. Haven't you ever just wondered what it would be like if we hadn't returned?" Blossom asked.

"Of course I think about it, but that's not the point. The point is that I don't _like_ thinking about it. I know that you regret your choices and just want to fix them, so forget about everything else, Blossom. Just let me help you."

Blossom found truth in his words. She stepped forward just one step and didn't speak or even nod. She looked into his eyes and everything felt right. She had trouble accepting help from anyone ever since her father's death, but when it came to Brick, sometimes her pride wasn't so sacred.

"You know, my dad told me to look for the magic in the world, and for a second I couldn't find it. I felt like there was none because all life gave me was disappointment. I didn't know who I was any more, nothing defined me, but then I looked at myself in the mirror and I started to notice that I didn't need anything to define me." Blossom's voice was soft, with a touch of sadness at her fathers words.

Brick tried to remain silent, to digest her words and let her say what she needed to say. But all he wanted to do was tell her that everything was going to be okay because he knew it was. No matter what life threw at them they had always conquered it with flying colours. Brick felt her hands take his and she looked at him, pink eyes meeting red.

"He was right to say it. When things got really hard, you were still there with me. You knew that something was wrong and you didn't ask because you trusted me, you knew that I would tell you eventually, and I really was going to because..you can wish on a star and it might come true, but that's not the real magic. The real magic is how I found the one person that excepted me for the good and the bad, and I'm sorry I didn't understand that until now."

Blossom took a step towards him and smiled weakly. "I'm done, Brick. With all of it. I'm done with trying to define myself and I'm done with destroying myself. I honestly didn't think I could but then I remembered that I have the most amazing people in my life that I know will help me, you're one of those people, Brick."

A sigh of relief escaped Brick's mouth as he threw his arms around her and pulled her into him. Blossom buried her head into his red shirt. She shut her eyes tightly and held him. In that moment, Blossom could feel the magic. Her father was right. Everyone has that one person that can bring them back to the person they were, everyone had someone that they were destined to be with. Brick and Blossom's relationship was never supposed to be easy, but what mattered was that when neither of them saw the beauty in the world, they could show each other that it was always there.

"I love you-" Blossom said with a small smile. "-and I just wanted you to know that."

Brick broke their affectionate hug and stared deep into her hope-filled eyes. He saw the girl he fell in love with. With a nod, he smiled back at her and placed his hand on her cheek, resting there before he swept away a couple stands of dark red hair.

"I never forgot. No matter what you think, you've always been perfect to me. You don't need to be the prettiest girl in the world, or the skinniest or the smartest. Because you're Blossom, and that's always been enough for me."

Blossom moved closer towards him as she looked up into his eyes that were so filled with love it made her want to cry in joy. Even in the dull ache of the moonlight, he still looked ever so handsome, and his red eyes highlighted his whole face. Blossom felt the hauntingly powerful and immense feeling of pure joy she had been struggling to find for quite some time.

"I'm so sorry." Blossom felt a strong outburst of tears pour out. "For putting you through all this, for lying to you and Bubbles and for everything. I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize." His deep voice was suddenly very serious. "It's not your fault."

Blossom's eyes beamed with affection at hearing those words. For weeks she had been blaming herself for all the bad things that had been happening to her, but hearing it from Brick made her realise that maybe not all of it was her own doing. She raised her hand and grazed it over his cheek, almost flinching at the feeling of his skin against hers. Both of them were breathing heavily but neither seemed to notice.

Brick felt his lips hover over her own as they both drew closer to each other. Blossom's lips grazed his own and brushed against them. They let the moment linger between them before they finally gave in and embraced each other lovingly. Brick had kissed her with so much love and passion that Blossom could practically feel her head spinning out of this world. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently, trying to savour the moment as much as she could.

She smiled against his lips when she felt his heart beating so fast and rapid that it seemed as though it might burst.

"God, I love you." He muttered against her lips. To Blossom, it felt as special as the first time he had said those words many months ago..

_FLASHBACK;_

_Blossom kissed him again, and as soon as he was distracted, she stole his red cap and put it on her own head. She was surprised when Brick didn't even moan at her for stealing his hat._

_"Aren't you going to yell or at least take your hat back?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow._

_Brick smiled sweetly. "Nah, it looks better on you anyway." Blossom grinned at him and took his hand, leading him over to a bench. She sat down and he sat down beside her. She hugged into him, savouring the time alone they had together._

_"Hey, you wanna know something?"_

_"Hm?" Blossom mumbled, not looking up._

_"I love you, Blossom."_

_That made her look up. She was so shocked to hear those words. He had never said them before. Neither had she, it was so new for them. Blossom felt a wave of happiness over-come her. Her head was spinning, his words swirling around._

_"..You really love me?" She asked._

_Brick nodded. "Yeah. I do."_

_"Guess what?" She asked playfully. "I love you more, Brick."_

_"That's not possible." He said shaking his head. The pair clashed into each other's arms and they shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had. Love was a big word, but it was the right word to describe their feelings for each other. Blossom pulled away and caressed his cheek._

_"I hope you realise you're not getting your hat back." She said seriously._

_Brick chuckled._

Blossom always knew that day was the best day of her life. She never grew tired of saying those words and neither did Brick. Everything seemed so pointless, so black and white. Pushing Brick away was the worst mistake of her life. Blossom was always known as a smart and strong-willed girl, so when that was taken away from her, everything seemed doomed. Until Brick did what he always did, pulled her back to herself.

As she looked into his eyes, she felt lucky for the first time in a while. Her arms snaked tightly around him as if she never wanted to let him go. She felt like if she wasn't around him, or touching his face or kissing his lips, everything would feel wrong to her.

They stood perfectly still, locked in a tight and passionate embrace. Blossom's hand rested on Brick's chest where she could feel the harsh pounding of his heart. She met his eyes intensely and slid her hand around his shoulder, her free hand taking hold of his. The feeling of him in her arms made her feel as though she never them wanted to be apart.

Looks like her wish came true after all.

* * *

**Skylar's POV**

My whole life I had known that I was different. That I would never fit in with the crowd. There was always something that singled me out, apparently it was this disorder. It made me think like a mad man. I thought everyone was talking about me, I thought that Darren despised me, I thought that someone was going to take him away from me.

I'm not crazy, I'm just not exactly sane. Hitting that girl with my car..it was a moment of weakness, a way out. She was going to try and take Darren away from me. I could see it in the eyes. I just kept thinking that if he left me for her, all of those words he said and all of those promises he made would have meant nothing. That would have really drove me insane.

Nothing is black and white in my world. When it came to Tyler, I had a sense that it would all happen again. Do you ever get the feeling when you first see someone, or first meet someone, and you just know that their going to play a big role in your life? That was what I felt when I first saw Tyler, and I was right. But I can't feel that way again. Jealousy will take over, it already has! I saw Heather talking to him and I cut holes in her dress! It might not have been as bad as hitting her with my car, but it was a start.

I'm trying to get better. Taking all these weird medicines and going to therapy, but that will only go so far. One day I'm going to have to accept that I'm not ordinary, I'm just..different.

Will Tyler ever truly understand that? I don't know. He doesn't need someone like me in his life. It's not like we were meant to be with each other, no one really knows if they have met that person. Tyler is everything that Darren was not; charming, sweet, truthful, faithful, courageous, sarcastic, funny..see, Darren was just an insanely attractive and kind guy, until his true colours came out to play and he left me in his dust.

I remember one moment during mine and Tyler's first date that completely changed the way we looked at each other..

_FLASHBACK;_

_The moonlight was romantic and Skylar and Tyler were sitting at the park. They both sat cross-legged on the grass, facing each other. Smiles were on their faces as they chatted about various subjects such as school and their families. Tyler had been reluctant to mention much about his mother. All he told Sky about her was that her name was Elizabeth and she died when he was quite young. Sky didn't push the subject because she noticed his hesitation._

_"So, tell me about you." Tyler said with a smile._

_Sky laughed. "Don't you already know all you need to know about me, Mr Cairns?"_

_"Well all that I know about you is that you're a rich girl who seems to hate being rich. You detest your parents and call them by their first names. Um..you have blue hair which clearly you weren't born with and you love teasing me. I find all of those things pretty interesting but I would like to know more." The charming smirk on Tyler's face made Sky's eyes flutter._

_The blue-haired beauty turned her head away, her hair hiding a rosy blush that was forming on her cheeks. The way his words reached her made Sky confused. Not even her ex boyfriend, Darren, who she had been in love with for three years could make her feel this way with simple words. She felt his hand graze her cheek and she quickly looked back at him, his hand remained on her left cheek._

_"Brown," Sky said to a confused Tyler. "My natural hair colour is brown."_

_"So why did you dye it blue?"_

_Sky hesitated. "Well, not because my nick-name is Sky. Mainly because the colour blue represents calmness and peace. Those are things I like to think represent me. Of course, they don't, but I like to think that way."_

_Never had she told anyone that before. Sky looked at Tyler to make sure he was still paying attention, and he was. His eyes locked with hers with a look of understanding. Sky felt a sharp smile tug at her lips, lifting on side to crook a tiny smile. By the look of his eyes, Sky knew that he was the only guy that would ever really understand her, of course at this moment, she wasn't being at all truthful with him about her past. He couldn't 'understand' her until he knew her, the real her._

_"I don't know much about you." Sky said quietly._

_Tyler shot her a grin. He remembered the first time he had met her, and spent time with her, she was so detached and crewl to him. All it took was trust for her to be herself in front of him, to stop being so callous. He almost forgot the girl he met. She was so different once you took the time to get to know her and understand her. He liked that he was the only one who did._

_"Don't you?" He raised his eyebrow. "What do you know, then?"_

_She smirked at his challenge. "I know that you don't like people calling you by your real name. You have major family issues, worse than mine. You used to be the arch-enemy of your sister, when you didn't know she was your sister. You're a playboy but a sweet, charming and kind boy at heart, and you took an interest in me as soon as you realised you had to work for it. I like all of that, but I wish to know more." She teased with a small smirk, reenacting his own earlier words._

_Tyler returned her smirk. "What do you wish to know?"_

That night I really got to know the boy behind the mask. Tyler Cairns was known for being a mischievous, cheeky, charming player, but that night I got to see him, the real him. The boy who longed for the love that his parents couldn't give to him. The boy that broke girl's heart's to avoid them breaking his. The boy who craved danger because he couldn't live without it.

He's not as bad as people think he is. Tyler is an amazing guy, and up until now he was my guy. At this moment, I'm not even sure if he's interested in me anymore. He didn't yell at me to stop me from running, he just stood while I took of into the night. He must think I'm a freak. It's all just like Darren said, he doesn't want me, no one ever would.

"Skylar." That voice was too familiar to not notice. My heart heaved in my chest as I spun around, almost tripping over my own two feet at who was standing before me. I titled my head as my eyes lit up in shock and confusion. He came. He didn't leave me. He's here, and he's here with me.

Tyler.

* * *

It was time.

After two hours of dancing, drinking and thinking, it was almost midnight. Buttercup had exactly two minutes until Butch would demand her answer and the course of their relationship would change drastically. There she was, standing by a large oak tree, her eyes darting about to find Butch.

She noticed that everyone was here, all except for Skylar and Tyler who were still off some-where. Brick had returned with Blossom earlier, and now they were off chatting with Bubbles not that far away from everyone, still in the same area. Maxine was slowly making her way over to Brody, but kept taking a reluctant step back every time his eyes pondered over her.

Then she finally saw Butch.

He was standing beside Brody and his eyes locked on Buttercup's. He took a glance at the black Armani watch on his right wrist and then glanced back at Buttercup with a blank look on his face. Buttercup felt her breathing stop at the look on his face. He looked sad, like he knew she would say no before she had even made her answer.

With a slight movement of her head, Buttercup beckoned Butch over to her. He began to stroll towards her and then stood directly in front of her only to be dragged behind the very tree she had been standing in front of. No one could see them now, they had total privacy.

Butch's eyes met Buttercup's.

"So, have you thought about it yet? Because you have exactly," Butch glanced at his watch again. "One minute."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Of course I have, what do you think I've been doing for the past hour? Daydreaming?"

Butch let a smirk grace his lips. "Maybe."

"Look, idiot. I thought a lot about this so you could at least shut your mouth and let me get on with it!" Buttercup hissed before looking away. "I'm not really good at the whole 'talking' thing so this is gonna be pretty short. Butch, this year I've been in a really bad place. I was depressed, drunk all the time and let's face it, an emotional wreck. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened."

She paused for a few seconds and took a breath. In that moment, she couldn't seem to see Butch any more, all she could see was all of the moments of their hidden relationship flashing through her mind..

_Flashback(s);_

_Butch and Buttercup lay on the floor. They had just talked for an hour straight, which led to another fight, another make up, another break up, then another kiss. It was tearing them both apart that they couldn't just talk normally without fighting. It was like they were best friends, lovers and enemy's all in one._

_First they screamed, then they cried out, then they kissed, then they screamed again, then they couldn't see life without each other. Nothing was definite. Everything was a battle._

_Buttercup turned her head. Butch was lying on the floor by her side, but they weren't right beside each other. They were far apart, but desperately wanting to inch closer._

_"Why do we always fight?" Buttercup asked. Butch turned his head to look at her, and his expression went soft. She looked genuinely frustrated in the fact that they couldn't just have a happy moment, they always ended in an argument._

_"We're too much alike." He replied and looked back up at the ceiling. "I like to fight, you like to fight. It just seems to make sense that we fight with each other all the time."_

_Buttercup frowned, still looking at him. "I know, but I don't want that. How can we be friends or whatever we are if we don't like each other all the time."_

_Butch's face remained blank. "We'll try and make it work. I want to fight for us, not with you."_

_They both looked at each other before their gaze went back to the ceiling. Buttercup's hand reached over and she felt Butch's overcome it. They lay there, hand in hand, not knowing what to say any more._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_Buttercup made her way outside, where Butch was. He was sitting in his dark green sports car, the one that Buttercup loved so much. He was looking in front of him until he heard the front door close. Butch glanced to the side and his mouth fell open. There she was, looking like an angel. Maybe the angel of death, but still an angel._

_"Wow." Butch said. He was speechless, which was weird for Butch, he always had something to say about everything. Buttercup smirked and hopped into his car. She was amazed that she was managing to walk in heels without falling every five seconds._

_"Stop drooling and drive."_

_Butch smirked. "You look good."_

_Buttercup glanced at him and smirked back. "I know. Now, drive."_

_The engine started, and they took off. Buttercup glanced at him from the side of her eye and smiled. She felt Butch's arm lay on the back on her seat around her, and she lay back more. Butch grinned as he drove to school, with the girl he would one day fall in love with._

_It was still unclear where they stood, but Butch planned to talk to her about it today. She had her doubts. So did he. Still, they really liked each other, so doubts would fade. Buttercup couldn't deny her feelings anymore._

_"So, how about that date?" Butch pushed. Buttercup rolled her eyes but laughed and turned to face him. She narrowed her eyes but she already had her answer._

_"No chance." She replied._

_Butch smiled. "Then how about instead of me always coming to yours, you come to mine tonight and we have a non-date. Of course, this non-date will still include a lot of kissing."_

_"Hmm." Buttercup smiled. "What if Brick or Boomer see us?"_

_"What if they don't." He drawled._

_She grinned. "Good point. I'll be there."_

_"Awesome." The car stopped but they were no where near school yet. Buttercup raised a brow and looked at him. Butch smirked and leaned forward before kissing her passionately. Buttercup felt the air rush to her head and the feeling of butterflies take over her body._

_Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him in and deepened the kiss. When she pulled away, Butch was staring deep into her magical green eyes. They just looked at each other, not uttering a single word. Buttercup couldn't get the amazing feeling away, that feeling she got whenever he was around._

_"If we're not dating, then what are we?" Butch asked curiously._

_Buttercup smirked. "Half way in between best friends and dating. I don't want to tell anyone until we know that we're going to last and this isn't a mistake. So until then, we're going to do a Boomer and Bubbles; see each other in secret."_

_Butch grinned, liking the sound of this plan. Usually dating in secret ruined things like it did with Bubbles and Boomer but that was only because Bubbles' wasn't single. They both were. It was the best thing, they needed to make sure this relationship was right and wouldn't last a couple of days. They also had to learn to talk their feelings out instead of arguing and fighting._

_"Not a bad idea, crazy girl." Butch smirked._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_"What you thinking about?" Butch asked his favorite girl. Buttercup and him lay in her bed. Luckily Blossom and Bubbles were out, so they could be as alone with each other as they needed. They could be a couple for a few hours. Buttercup lay, lying in his arms, her hand grazing over his own._

_She bit her lip. "This. Butch, what if Brody tells someone? I mean he tells Max everything, she probably knows. We can't be exclusive right now. We need to see if this is going to work first."_

_Butch looked down at her beautifully sad face, and his free hand locked around her shoulders. His other hand was lying on her stomach, with her hand lying on his. He enjoyed being able to do this. It was hard to pretend there was nothing between them when all he wanted was to be around her all the time, and to be able to kiss her freely._

_"I'll talk to Brody, but for the record, I think this will work. Sure, we might not have had the most stable friendship, but that was because we're Buttercup and Butch. Haven't you noticed that we've not had one argument since this all started?" Butch asked her. Buttercup nodded softly and smiled._

_"Yeah, I have noticed. It's just..if people know, then things become real. This all feels like some fucked up dream. I like it this way, it makes it all easier." Buttercup said._

_The one thing that freaked her out the most was how much they had both changed. It was getting harder to notice herself in the mirror every morning, same for Butch. Pretending that everything was still the same made it all easier for them. Butch understood this, he just hated that it was the only way._

_"Okay, crazy girl." He smiled down at her. "I don't care if it takes weeks or even months until we find out if this is gonna work, we'll do it just us. No one else needs to know."_

_Buttercup smiled in gratitude. Her heart raced in anticipation as Butch's eyes locked with her own and he slowly leaned down to reach her face. His lips loitered about her own. Her eyes closed tight as the connection of their lips made the breathless feeling come back to her. Her arms went numb as she kissed him. They finally pulled away and smiled at each other._

Buttercup blinked the memories away and looked at Butch.

"Like I said, I'm not good at this type of thing so I'm just going to-" Buttercup stopped talking immediately and instantly her lips were on his. Butch was slightly surprised but still kissed back. He thought about how this might just be their last kiss, so he wanted to make it epic.

Buttercup felt her back slam against the tree as Butch grabbed a hold of her waist. It felt just as exciting as their first real kiss that night when they were up in her room. This kiss was more interesting though. It was as if they were both trying to say the words that they couldn't say through the kiss. Buttercup felt dizzy as their kiss turned more passionate and fiery, she was clinging onto him for dear life.

Moments later, they both pulled apart and the silence was deafening.

Butch hesitated to speak, but he felt the words that he dreaded fall out. "Was that a good-bye kiss?"

"Yes," Butch looked down at the ground in sadness but felt Buttercup's hand slide his face back to meet her's. "It was a good-bye kiss, but a good-bye to the secrecy kiss. Butch, my answer is _yes_, you idiot."

Even though he was in shock from her answer, Butch let out a huge sigh of relief before wrapping his strong arms around her small waist and pulling her into a crushing hug. Buttercup wanted to scream at him for the bone-crushing hug but instead, she let her anger fly out of the metaphorical window, and hugged him back with a tiny smile on her face.

"You had me worried there, crazy girl." Butch breathed out as his arms loosened around her and he pulled away to meet her face. Buttercup smirked at him and leaned closer towards him, not kissing him, just lingering in front of him.

"Good." Was the last thing she said before they both smirked at each other and pulled in for another intense kiss.

* * *

**Wow, that took longer than I expected. So, like it? Hate it? Love it? Please, do tell.**

**Well, I haven't worked out the next chapter yet, I've just started to write it, but there will be lots of sweet Butch/Buttercup moments, an intense moment for Tyler/Skylar and some very cute moments with the red and blues.**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	41. Say You Love Me

**Townsville High**

**~Well, people seem to have liked the last chapter! I'm glad, it was fun to write as well. I don't know if I gave the Butch/Buttercup scene well but people seem to like it so that's good! Thanks for reading~**

**Chapter 41 - Say you love me..**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup gave Butch his answer. Blossom decided to let Brick help her with her disorder. &Maxine has yet to tell Brody about the baby.**

* * *

"You ready to do this?" Butch turned to Buttercup.

Buttercup looked down in between them and glanced at Butch's extended hand. She felt her hand gently grab his and then her bright green eyes met his. She nodded slowly and smiled contiguously, making Butch smile back at her, in the easy grin he usually wore around her. Buttercup tightened her hand around his as they took a step towards their friends.

Butch had imagined this moment, he played around with it in his head since the first day of the countdown. He pictured her finally being his, but it wasn't like he had expected. She had said all the words that he wanted to here. She said that he pulled her from her worst, and that was an accomplishment for Butch. He was able to break down the tough exterior that Buttercup held and he got to see that amazing girl underneath, and now, that girl was his girl.

"What do you think they'll say?" Buttercup asked.

Butch set a smile on his face. "Maybe congratulations? Or they'll call me awesome for managing to tame the wild beast."

"That's not funny," Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's just do this before I regret saying yes. _Idiot_."

As they stepped closer towards their friends, all eyes were on them. The only ones who looked surprised by this was Brick and Maxine, as Tyler and Skylar were still gone, where ever they had run off to. Butch and Buttercup glanced at each other before looking back at them, and seeing a very pretty smile on both Blossom and Bubbles' face.

Bubbles pretended to be surprised, but the two could see through her façade.

The two dark-haired teenagers walked on over to the group and stood in front of Brick and Maxine, who were staring at their hands with wide, unblinking eyes. This came as quite a shock to the two best friend's, considering ever since Buttercup and her sister's arrived back in this town, Buttercup has been nothing but callous to Butch, even when they became friends.

Maxine put two-and-two together and just knew what was going on. Instantly she grinned at her very good friend and hugged Buttercup tight. Brick looked at his brother with his eyebrow raised and a shocked but pleased smile on his face.

"When did this happen?" Brick asked them.

"Just now, actually." Butch responded.

Buttercup turned to look at Bubbles as she and Maxine broke their hug, and she saw the badly put-on shocked look on her blonde sister's face. She gasped dramatically and put her hands on her hips.

"This is so surprising, I totally didn't know you two were dating!" Bubbles said, extremely unconvincingly, I might add. Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister and laughed.

"It's obvious that you already know."

Bubbles crossed her arms. "Whatever you want to believe."

Everyone smiled as the air cleared, and for once there wasn't so much hostility, it was just peaceful and everyone was happy. It was a very rare occasion. Most of the time someone had a problem with another, but this night the dust was settled. For once there was just the calmness.

"Finally! I've been wanting to tell someone for weeks now!" Brody exclaimed with a satisfied grin on his handsome face. Maxine's eyes darkened as she turned to glare at her ex-boyfriend. She through a soft punch to his upper-arm, but when it came to Maxine, a soft punch was an equally painful one.

"You knew this whole time!" Maxine yelled in frustration.

Brody held up both of his hands in defense. "I was gonna tell you but I promised not to. Plus, we're not exactly on talking terms, are we Maxy?"

Maxine cringed at the once loved nick-name, which now made her feel awful. She noticed the way he hadn't said it in a callous way, like he was trying to guilt-trip her into speaking to him. Maxine sighed and rolled her eyes before turning back to Buttercup, ignoring Brody's eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

"So how is this going to work?" Brick raised his eyebrow. "I mean, you guys argue all the time."

Butch and Buttercup glanced at each other, expecting this question to be asked eventually. "We'll work that out." Was Butch's reply. Buttercup rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. Sure, they fought like two stray cats in an alley, but that's what made them such an interesting couple.

"We should leave, it's late." Boomer said.

They all agreed and began to pick up their belongings. Everyone was getting ready to finally end this night that had turned morning, and get home to their beds, but Butch and Buttercup didn't want this night to end. They said their good-bye's and all began to make their way out of the forest. Boomer and Brick decided to come over to the Utonium's house as neither wanted to end the night.

Butch and Buttercup had decided to take a short trip to the Townsville beach considering that it was so close to the forest and that it would be deserted at this time. They only planned to stay for an hour before heading back, just to have a little time to theirselves. This night was way to perfect to end yet.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

My eyes glanced over at Butch, who was lying on the sand with his eyes closed. The wind was blowing his messy black hair about and his chest was slowly rising and falling. He looked peaceful. I don't think I had ever enjoyed us being alone until now. The silence is nice. Maybe now that we don't have to hide what we have, we can get a part of our old selves back. Butch being nice all the time was really starting to freak me out.

Still, I like it.

I've never felt this way about anyone before. I mean, I once liked Mitch more than a friend, but that was different. He was just sweet and my best friend, everyone gets those feelings about their best friend eventually but that's where it's different. Butch was my best friend, but these feelings came way before we were even friends.

Sure, I hated the life out of him, but whenever he was around I got this feeling. Like, excitement. The first time we properly kissed - where I actually kissed back - there was this rush of emotion that I didn't think I could feel. He was the only one that could bring out that emotion. Maybe because he's my counterpart? I don't know. It was just nice to not only feel that way, but to just..feel.

Even now, just sitting on the beach in silence, the excitement is still there somehow. It's always there. Butch is amazing like that. Every moment with him is a rush. God, I sound like Bubbles. I hate how this idiot makes me act like a blonde cheerleader who's on her first date with the dumb jock. I don't think he realises exactly what he does to me.

"Like what you see?" I blinked.

How long had I been staring at Butch? I forgot. What I noticed was the his eyes were still closed, and there was that signature Jojo smirk on his face. I sometimes think Butch has a sixth sense, like he can know when someone is looking at him. I watched as one of Butch's eyes cracked open to look at me.

"_Idiot._" I muttered under my breath.

Butch grinned. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, crazy girl?"

"Neither of us were talking. It was perfect. Why did you have to ruin it by speaking?" My nostrils flared as that god awful smirk tore at his lips again. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the sand and Butch was beside me with his huge arms around me. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before his face hovered before mine.

"Okay," He muttered. "No speaking it is."

I felt that rush of excitement as Butch's lips connected with mine. God, this boy knows how to annoy me. I wanted to argue, but whenever we kiss it's like I forget what on earth I was so angry about seconds earlier. I was ready to smack him and call him an idiot, but I couldn't bring myself to stop the kiss. My arms found their place around his neck as I kissed him back.

Right then, I could almost feel actual sparks fly as he cradled my face in his hands. Eventually after twenty more seconds of our lips moving in perfect sync, we pulled away from each other.

"See, no girl can ever stay mad at Butch Jojo." He said to me with that cheeky and boyish grin of his. I rolled my eyes at him. Does he not know me? I'm not like any girl he's ever had swooning like him and Tyler have most of the girls doing. Looks aren't everything these days. I'm with him for him, not his looks.

"You better watch yourself, crazy boy, your head might just explode if that ego of yours gets any bigger."

Butch smirked.

"You know it's true," He responded. "You can't stay mad at me."

"Bite your tongue." I hissed in an attempt to end the conversation.

"You totally love me."

He better be joking.

"I honestly will_ kill_ you if you keep talking, idiot."

"But then you wouldn't be able to live without me." He smirked as he said it.

"I mean it-" I warned, before being cut off in mid-sentence.

"You can't deny it, I'm your boyfriend now remember."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't remind me."

Rather than starting an argument, I felt myself being dragged back into his freakishly big arms once more. Sometimes I wonder how he has such muscle when even I could beat him up. His lips met mine and I instantly forgot how mad I was at him. Damn him, he knows me too well. I gave in and kissed him back. I could practically feel his smirk forming against my lips as I gave in and conceded the argument.

If I knew that Butch would one day figure out the secret to stop me during an argument, I would have killed him the first day I moved back here. No matter how angry I am, he just makes it go away. Stupid Butch.

"What were we talking about?" I muttered in a blissful way, like I was in a daze.

Butch pulled apart and grinned at me. "You were just telling me how_ awesome_ I am."

My eyes rolled in frustration. "Oh yeah, I was saying that you were-"

immediately I was silenced by his lips again. I was so close to literally kicking him in the face but I hesitated. That feeling in the pit of my stomach was back, making me feel blissfully unaware of what I was saying. I relaxed in his huge arms, feeling safe and thrilled. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"You were saying?"

Damn you, Butch Jojo.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Maxine sat in Brody's car, avoiding his stare. He had offered her a ride home which she could not refuse, considering walking back at this time would be idiotic. She hadn't planned to stay out so long but things got crazy and she didn't want to go. Maxine and Brody both lived a little farther away from the rest of their friends, so they were taking a while to get back.

Even though she was hating this, she was grateful for the lift. Soon she could just get back home and run to her bed, forgetting the whole night. Brody wasn't the same. He hated the loneliness of his house. He always hated the fact that he had got his own place. He missed living with his parents and little sister, but he also needed some space.

Brody's eyes fell on Maxine as she growled at her phone before re-dialing the same number she had just called and pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Trying to get a hold of Ty?"

Maxine glanced at him and nodded. "He isn't picking up. I'm worried, he doesn't usually avoid my calls. Where did him and Sky run of to?" She asked him and prayed that he had the answers, but he simply shrugged.

"I think they got in an argument," Brody's gaze turned back to the road. "Don't worry, Ty's probably just stumbling back home as we speak. You know what he's like."

"That's why I'm worried." Maxine mumbled.

Their eyes met again in an awkward stare. Maxine was shocked at how easily they had been talking considering the last few things she said to him was to leave her alone. He wanted her back and she couldn't have that. She rejected him and he still offered her a lift home and comforted her, that was why she loved him. He didn't hold grudges like most people.

"Thank-you." She said softly.

Brody smiled brightly. "Just because we aren't dating, doesn't mean I don't care about you. Look, I know I made a fool of myself by telling you that I still loved you, but I couldn't not say it, you know? I had to."

She knew that he expected something back, but she didn't want to talk about this. "Can you pay attention to the road please? I'm not in the mood for another car accident this year."

A slight pained frown tugged at Brody's lips but he did what she had said. He tore his eyes away from her and looked towards the road, trying to forget how much it hurt not to hear the words back. Maxine looked out of the window as the car zoomed past the buildings and lights. She felt a twinge of hurt after saying that to Brody. All she could do to stop herself from saying something she would regret was to try and act like she didn't care for him.

Maxine didn't know what to do anymore. Their relationship was doomed to fail, but Brody was still wanting to try and make it work. The only reason that Maxine was so unsure was because they had tried to make it work the last time and nothing worked. Now, she's having his baby and she still knows that it won't work.

She didn't know how to tell him.

Something that these two had said over a hundred times to each other was, "Forever and always." But now that made no sense. Because they weren't forever and they weren't always. Maxine felt like an idiot, that she believed those beautiful words only to realise that they had meant nothing. It was like their catchphrase, and now it was something that had no meaning.

"We're here." Maxine blinked as she was pulled out of her thoughts. She turned to Brody and noticed that he had parked outside of Mellisa's house. Maxine felt like she had to say something, a thank-you maybe? But he wasn't even looking at her. He was just looking out of the window, trying to hide his sad expression.

"For what it's _worth_," Maxine paused so he could look at her. "I care about you too."

She hastily got out of Brody's car and hurried over to her house. When she got to the door she stopped and turned back to notice Brody looking at her, his eyes lit up a little, before driving away. Maxine frowned as she grabbed the handle of her door and sighed.

"Forever and always." She muttered bitterly before forcing the door open.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

It's times like this I really feel grateful for having Brick in my life. I wondered if his life would be easier, if I hadn't come back, but he tells me that I'm wrong. Sometimes things got hard. That happens, but when there's someone to pull you back, things don't look so hard. If you have someone like that in you're life, don't let them leave. I tried to push Brick away, so he wouldn't have to deal with my problems. That was wrong. I couldn't have gotten past this part in my life without him.

He's always there for me, even when I don't want him to be, that's what love is I guess. I didn't have my dad around to pick me up, but Brick was there. He's always there. Helping me. Believing in me. Saving me.

Boomer and Bubbles were upstairs, while Butch and Buttercup were still out. I wasn't sure what happened to Skylar and Tyler, something worried me about that, I should have known. Sky is my best friend, I should have said good-bye before she and Tyler left. As for Maxine and Brody, I could have sworn I saw them leave together, but that was insane. They're not exactly on speaking terms.

"Tonight was pretty eventful." Brick's deep voice called beside me. I turned my head to the side to look at him. We were back at my house, sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a white blanket. I smiled at him and laughed shortly.

"Yeah, it was," I responded quietly. "Everything worked out though."

Brick's eyes met mine and he let an easy grin tug his lips. "I told you it would."

"I'll believe you next time."

He smiled easily at me and pulled me deeper into him. I lay my head on his shoulder and enjoyed the closeness. Just an hour earlier, I had came so close to losing him for good, losing the thing we had fought so hard for, but it worked out. It all worked out. I felt Brick move slightly so that my head picked up from his shoulder and he stared at me.

I noticed a slight thoughtful gaze in his eyes. "Brick, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," He looked away. "I just found out something tonight, about Max. It's nothing."

Brick must not know me well enough. I can read him like an open book. When Brick says that something means 'nothing' I know that means that it is very important. I was prepared to ask him what it was, but if I was to know then Maxine would have told me herself.

"How are you feeling?" I tried not to laugh. This boy truly was amazing. When I first met him, he was just an evil leader of sorts. Cruel, callous, mean. He was just my horrible counterpart. I didn't think he could really care for someone, but people surprise you sometimes, bringing out sides that you never knew they had. I think that's how Buttercup and Butch got so close.

"Perfect." I smiled, and for once, I meant it.

He looked pleased. Our lips hovered before each other before pulling into a sweet and soft kiss. I drapped my arms around his neck and locked them, not wanting to break away from him. I tugged on his short auburn hair as his hand met the back of my head and cradled it.

His soft lips smiled against mine before tearing away from them. I gazed into his intense red eyes and rested my hand on his cheek. I traced my thumb across his cheek in affection, watching as I did so. I met his eyes again and beamed in happiness before leaning into him, smelling the intense cologne he wore.

"I love you." Brick said breathlessly as his arms wrapped protectively around me.

A small smile graced my glossy red lips. "I love you too, Brick."

People say that you only fall in love once, but I know that's not true. Because every time I look at Brick, I fall in love over and over again, and I just know that I'll never stop. No matter what.

* * *

**Skylar's POV**

My heart was literally banging against my chest as I looked into Tyler's eyes. He followed me. He didn't leave me. My head tilted as if I was expecting an explanation, but he just remained quiet and stared at me. Moments of silence passed and I was getting ready to scream at him for rendering me silent. Why does he affect me so much? No guy has ever made me feel like this.

But why? It can't be what I'm thinking. I can't be in love with this guy. That just can't happen, not now, not ever. Darren showed me that love is pathetic and fake. Maxine and I learned that the hard way, I will not let that happen again.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked with a bitter tone, trying to scare him off. His face softened as his eyes gazed into mine, like he was searching for something. This is pathetic. We are not in the middle of a staring contest. Why would he not just explain why he followed me here like a puppy.

"Well?" I tried to keep my voice sounding bitter, but it cracked. I can't act like I'm not grateful for him. It was hard but I had told Tyler about my sordid and horrible past so I can't understand why he was standing in front of me. He was looking at me like he always did, like nothing was wrong. He can't convince himself of that.

Finally, I heard his voice. "Why did you run away?" I took a double-take to make sure that I had really just heard that come from Tyler's mouth. I blinked before answering.

"Why wouldn't I?" I questioned. "You should be the one running away from me! Do you not care about what I done? Do you not care that I almost ki-" I stopped before I could go any further.

Tyler slowly made his way to me, and I stepped back to avoid the closeness that I didn't deserve. What is his issue? Ever since I got here I had treated him like dirt, I didn't even call him by his real name, I lied and I lied and I lied some more! How on earth can he forgive me after all I've done? Why is he here!?

"You've been hiding who you are from all of us, and it didn't go un-noticed. I never thought that you would be able to be honest but you did, you told me and that _means_ something!" Tyler yelled defensively.

I flinched but held my head up high. "I had no choice. You cornered me, you had read the papers, I had to tell you."

"You never had to tell me. You could have just run off or yelled at me like always but you didn't! No matter what you say, you trust me more than everyone else. So I trust you too. You obviously regret doing what you did, so why are you still punishing yourself for it? It's not your fault."

Again, I flinched. Those words struck me like a harsh lightning bolt.

No.

He can't just get away with saying that. It's a lie. This is my fault, I've ruined everything because of one mistake. God, if I could take it back, I would. If I had known how messed up this would all get..no. I can't take it back and I can't be forgiven for it. I don't deserve to hear Tyler telling me the things that I want to hear. I'm just a liar.

"_Don't_ say that." I whispered.

I expected another argument from Tyler, but instead I felt myself being engulfed by two strong arms. I glanced up at Tyler before his lips crashed down on mine. The shock was immense, but I kissed back anyway. The emotion of the kiss made me want to scream and push him away before ripping him to shreds. I don't deserve this.

He pulled away and stared me in the eye. "Listen, stop blaming yourself. Nothing can make me feel any different about you. Nothing. It's_ not_ your fault, it's this stupid disorder you have. I should know."

"You told me that you're mother had it," I spoke and tensed the word 'it', not wanting to say the true words. "You never told me much about her," I stopped to glance in his soft eyes. "What was she like?"

Tyler had danced around the subject of his mother so many times, never letting me in far enough to really understand. He didn't even tell Maxine much about her, but Max was fine with that, she didn't want to get to know their mother because she could never meet her. I tried to understand why he shut me out, but it's the same reason I shut him out. This stupid disorder.

"She um.." Tyler tensed. "She wasn't a good mother. I mean, she loved me, Max too. But things got complicated. My dad left, she got depressed, we lost our money and things just got messed up. At the end of the day she still cared enough to send Max letters and to provide for me, but one day it was too much and she was just gone. I don't want you to be_ gone_."

Silence grew after he spoke, and his eyes met mine as I laid my hand on top of his. "Ty, how can you still want to be with me? I have the same disorder as her, how can you trust me not to disappoint you like she did?"

"Because my mother was weak," Tyler spat. "She left me in the worst way imaginable because she couldn't handle it. You've stuck around long enough for me to really get to understand what's going through your head. You didn't give up on me or yourself. That's why I still want you."

Just then, I felt the intense emotion again, and I panicked. Whenever I feel the emotions, I freak out. I can't handle too much at once. My eyes were fixed on his and one word was running through my mind. Don't say it, I told myself. Don't say it. I tried to stop myself, but I felt it coming out.

Don't say it.

No.

Stop.

Do. Not. Say. It.

"I love you.."

Damn.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"Tonight was fun." Bubbles muttered in a sleep voice beside me. I smiled at her and nodded in response. We were sat on her bed, watching her television with the lamp giving us light. I felt her snuggle into my arm, enjoying the warmth compared to the slight coldness of the outside. I was glad we decided to leave. It was getting far too cold for my liking.

We watched this comedy show that the both of us loved. One of the many things we had in common. I looked down at Bubbles who was watching the show but her eyes were half open, like she might fall asleep on me.

I looked into her bright blue eyes and a smile crossed my lips. She's just so..beautiful. The way her extremely soft blonde hair falls past her shoulders in a wave of curles, and how her lips are always the perfect colour of pink. Whenever she smiles, I see these two cute dimples on either side of her mouth. God, she's always been so pretty. Even when I was ten years old and her enemy, I always noticed how beautiful she was.

Slowly, I slid my arm out from underneath her and carefully lay her on the bed as she yawned.

"We should sleep." I said, expecting a reply, only to notice she was already half-asleep and mumbling her reply. I smiled before getting off of the bed and grabbing the spare pillow and blankets from the blue chair.

I decided to sleep on the floor, considering I don't think either of us were comfortable sleeping in the same bed. We also prefer space when we're sleeping, I would rather sleep on the floor than get suffocated by the tons of stuffed-animals on her bed. Usually a guy would find it weird that a sixteen year old has stuffed-animals, but I find it cute and sweet. I guess it reminds her of when she lived here with her father.

I lay the covers down on the ground beside her bed and lay down on them, resting my head on the pillow. I looked up on the bed to see Bubbles' eyes were fully closed and she was almost sleeping. She's so peaceful when she sleeps. A small smile set on my lips before I closed my eyes.

"I love you, you know." I muttered to see if she was still awake.

Bubbles mumbled something back that I couldn't understand, and I chuckled. I opened one eye to notice she now had a smile on her face while her eyes were still closed. I grinned and turned around, pulling the covers over me before drifting to sleep.

* * *

It was very late and Blossom was getting ready for bed. She checked in on Bubbles and Boomer to find them fast asleep and then called Buttercup, she was still out with Butch. For once Blossom could go to sleep without worry. She smiled at how well this night had turned out considering how messed up it had gotten.

She wandered into the bathroom and changed into a pair of pink pajama shorts and a white tank-top. It was cold so she threw on a long wooly white cardigan and quickly wiped of all of the make-up off her face. She glanced in the mirror and sighed. She had spent a lot of time looking in this mirror, back when she didn't like what she was seeing.

Blossom glared at the toilet and narrowed her eyes, the memories coming back, taunting her. She looked down at the floor and took a breath before walking over. She felt free now that Brick had stopped her from destroying herself. Still, the feelings weren't going away so soon. Some things took time, and she was okay with that.

She dropped to the floor in front of the pearly white toilet and took a breath, trying to fight the urge. She needed to face obsession and stop herself on her own to make sure she could do this. Brick wouldn't always be around.

In a flash, Blossom wasn't sure what was going on through her mind. One minute she was sat against the wall and the next she was away and in front of her obsession. Everything went by in a blur and she wasn't sure what was going on. She felt wrong, something wanted her to do it.

Blossom cringed as a pair of arms ripped her away from the toilet seat and pulled her into them. She instantly knew it was Brick because of the intense muscle of the arms she was now held by. Blossom let out a deep breath as she buried her head in Brick's red shirt. She expected him to be annoyed, that she came so close to a relapse, but instead he was just hugging her comfortingly.

They didn't speak. They just sunk to the floor as Blossom breathed heavily into his soft long-sleeved shirt. His arms tightened around her lovingly as he rested his chin on the top of her head. The pair of them sat in silence, the only noise that could be heard was the immense heavy breathing coming from Blossom and the rush of Brick's heartbeat.

Blossom closed her eyes and grabbed his shirt in her fist as she let a silent tear escape. After moments of sitting like this, Brick's grab loosened and he brought his lips to her cheek, kissing it twice.

"I love you." Was all he had said. Brick felt Blossom nod against his chest as her breathing slowed down. The one thing about a problem as big as Blossom's was that there would be times were temptation would get the better of her, but as long as Brick was here to hold her, everything would be okay, and she knew that.

* * *

Hours later, Buttercup and Butch had finally gotten back. They snuck in through the door so they wouldn't wake their sleeping siblings and quietly made their way to Buttercup's room. Butch almost tripped on Brick's shoes and earned a kick from Buttercup as they snuck past Blossom's room.

They walked into Buttercup's room and closed the door. Buttercup walked past him and grabbed some PJ's to change into, which to Buttercup was just a pair of grey cotton trackies and a lime green tank-top. She changed behind the wardrobe door. When she was done, she walked back out and noticed Butch on the bed, yawning.

She hopped in the bed beside him and lay as stiff as a board beside him. For once, it was awkward. Since they had been forced to share a bed in the training centre and then became best friends, sleeping in the same bed was never a problem, but now they were actually together, it just seemed awkward.

Butch remembered so much about back then. He remembered pretty much everything about them. The first time their eyes had met in the heat of battle, the first time he saw her smile, the first time he had made her smile. Every moment of their unexpected friendship was something to remember. All they had known each other for was being the enemy. He always found her overly cocky and annoying, but he had come to enjoy it.

"Are you tired?" Butch asked as his head turned to her. He was on his back with both of his hands behind his head, practically elbowing Buttercup in the face. She turned her head to him and shook her head before smacking his elbow away. He chuckled and sat on his side instead.

"I was, but now I'm not." Buttercup responded.

Butch nodded. "Same here. I didn't really want tonight to end."

"All good nights have to end." She mumbled.

Buttercup's eyes shot to him as she felt herself being pulled into his arms again, which shocked her, they weren't in the middle of an argument. Buttercup tensed as he held her in his huge arms. She wasn't used to lying like this with him, it had happened before, but now it meant something.

"You're suffocating me, you_ idiot._" Buttercup hissed.

Butch smirked cheekily. "So?"

"If you don't remove your arms from me, you'll wake up with both of them missing!"

"You're so mental, crazy girl," Butch chuckled as his eyes met hers. "But you're _my_ crazy girl."

Just hearing those words forced the blush on Buttercup's face, even though it had never happened before. She felt the heat of her cheeks and looked down to avoid him noticing but apparently he already did because he was wearing that easy boyish grin on his face.

"Oh my god. You're totally blushing." He said.

Buttercup growled. "You're totally blind."

"Nope, you're blushing."

"Shut up." She muttered in defense.

"You _love_ me." He taunted sarcastically with a cheeky smirk on his handsome face.

"I'm so going to kill yo-" Buttercup was quickly silenced by Butch's lips on hers. She realised what he was trying to do, but before she could pull away and attack him, she found herself blissfully unaware of her anger. Her one weakness. Butch. She groaned but kissed him back, practically feeling the triumphant smirk gracing his lips.

"Damn you, Butch Jojo." She muttered against his lips.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took so long, but I've been very busy! Thanks to everyone who mailed asking for a quick update, I do apologize, but I'll get the next one up a bit quicker :)**

**Next Chapter - Butch and Buttercup deal with being an exclusive couple. Maxine has an intense talk with Brody. Blossom starts to get better with the help of Brick and Bubbles. &Things get complicated for Sky and Tyler.**

**_Please_ review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	42. What About Us?

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, mails and such, you're all angels!~**

**Chapter 42 - What About Us?**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup gave Butch became exclusive. Sky told Tyler that she's in love with him. Blossom almost relapsed, but had Brick to help her out. And Maxine's running out of time to tell Brody about the baby before he notices for himself.**

**AN - (SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISSPELLED WORDS OR ANYTHING, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK OVER IT.)**

* * *

"Blossom?" A deep voice woke Blossom from her peaceful sleep and her eyes rolled open reluctantly. She saw Brick smiling brightly down at her as the light from outside shone through the window, lighting up his handsome face. Blossom smiled back and looked up at him as her head remained on the pillow.

"You have to get up." Brick said softly.

Blossom pouted her lips and pulled her light pink quilt fully over her head. "Do I_ have_ to?" She asked, muffled, to Brick. She heard him chuckle as the quilt was pulled back, bringing her back to the light of day.

"Yes, you have to. We have school at eight."

She sighed. "Fine, but just wait five minutes." Blossom said in a sleepy voice as she curled into Brick's strong arms and smiled to herself. She always felt protected and safe in his arms, especially the night before. She came so close to a relapse, to giving in to her obsession, but Brick pulled her away from it. She spent the night in his arms, afraid to leave them.

Blossom heard Brick faintly chuckle as he relaxed beside her and hugged her. She could hear the birds chirping outside and noises coming from downstairs where Bubbles was making everyone breakfast. This was the first time that all three of the boys had stayed over, and Blossom felt sorry for Bubbles having to cook for everyone, but she was the only one out of the six that could cook something edible. Blossom shuddered at the memory of when Buttercup had to cook when Bubbles was ill. Let's just say that Bubbles wasn't the only one that was ill after that day.

"I wish we could just lay here forever." Blossom said as she buried her head in Brick's shirt, the shirt that still smelled like the strong cologne he had worn the night before. She could practically feel Brick's contagious smile as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

"Me too," He responded. "But unfortunately, school awaits."

Blossom rolled her eyes playfully. For once the idea of going to school wasn't so amazing in her head. She sat up and removed herself from Brick's arms, placing her feet on the ground and raising to her feet. Blossom heard Brick do the same as she wandered over to her large closet.

She picked out an outfit consisting of a light pink sun dress with a flattering skirt bottom, a plain white long-sleeved cardigan and a pair of baby pink flat shoes. Blossom waited for Brick to leave the room so she could change, and when she was done, she began on her hair. This day Blossom wore her hair in a classy, high and some-what messy yet neat bun. She then quickly applied some red lip gloss.

Brick arrived back in her room moments later, wearing a blood-red short-sleeved shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. Brick occasionally left clothing in Blossom's wardrobe in case he stayed over. After he had worn the same outfit for days when he was looking after an ill Blossom, he thought it would be a good idea.

"You look handsome." Blossom complimented with a sly grin.

Brick traded a smirk. "I was going for stunning, but I'll take what I can get." He joked followed by a chuckle. Blossom laughed along with him and strolled over to him. She draped her arms loosely around the tall boy and pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving an imprinted lip-shaped mark of red which she soon after erased with her thumb.

He wrapped his arms around her securely. "You look beautiful, Bloss."

Blossom's cheeks sported a rosy blush as she took a sudden interest in her feet. She wasn't used to getting complimented on her looks apart from a few old boyfriends, but when Brick told her she looked beautiful, it made her feel special, like she was the most stunning girl in the world.

"Why thank-you." Blossom said happily before taking his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, and leading him out of the room behind her.

Downstairs, Bubbles was making breakfast while Boomer helped. Boomer was placing plates, cutlery and glasses down at the large kitchen table as Bubbles cooked. They could hear movement upstairs and knew that someone was awake, but it was obvious that the smell of the breakfast would be enough to wake the sleeping siblings of theirs.

Suddenly, Bubbles and Boomer heard a voice, or rather two voices.

"I smell pancakes." Buttercup and Butch spoke in unison as they practically fell down the stairs. Buttercup's raven-black hair was all over the place and Butch's eyes were half closed. The pair of them had dragged themselves straight out of bed when they realised that breakfast was being made downstairs.

They bolted into the kitchen in a flash and found two plates of pancakes sitting at the table. Bubbles smiled at them as they glanced at the plate with wide eyes. Bubbles sometimes wondered how she could be related to a girl who eats so much, the same went with Boomer.

"You two are like animals when it comes to food." Boomer said in slight disgust and amusement as Buttercup and Butch devoured the food in front of them.

Bubbles laughed and turned her attention to the two red-heads that were now entering the kitchen. Bubbles sent a smile their way, and then glanced awkwardly at the food she had prepared. The blonde wasn't sure how to go about her sister's hidden eating disorder, but she knew that Blossom would want her to act as if nothing was up, to help her in silence.

"Good morning." Bubbles chirped cheerfully.

Brick nodded at her, smiling back. "Morning, blue."

Everyone moved into the living room to catch some television before they had to leave for school. Buttercup and Butch continued to eat like wild beasts while Brick, Boomer and Bubbles ate peacefully, engaging in conversation. Blossom was the only one sat on the couch while the others were sat around the table, she was eating in silence.

It was the perfect morning, of course.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

My stomach growled in protest as I brought the fork to my mouth, but I took a bite any way. Watching Buttercup practically vacuum her plate clean was enough to make me lose my appetite although I can't afford to do that any more. The news was on in the background, which was what I was paying most of my attention to.

The smell of waffles and bacon made me want to throw up right there and then. I glanced at Brick and he gave me this look. It made me feel better to know that only Brick and Bubbles knew about my eating disorder, because this way, no one was staring at me to make sure I was eating. They both understand that it makes me uncomfortable, so they don't watch while I eat. They don't judge when I don't finish or feel sympathy when I feel like I can't do it.

Brick is someone who has overcome commitment issues and Bubbles is someone who has overcome a near death experience, I trust my problems in their hands. They are the only people who could help me now. That's how I see it anyway. There's this feeling of safety with them, my boyfriend and my sister, always there for me and looking out for me. It's a good feeling.

"Why would you ask that?" Bubbles asked Boomer like he had just said something amusing, I hadn't been paying much attention to their conversation but it sounded interesting.

"I was intrigued." Boomer shrugged.

Brick's handsome smile appeared. "Big word for you, Boom."

As I reluctantly started to eat the waffles in front of me, my eyes darted around the living room. Bubbles and Brick weren't watching me, they were just talking with Boomer, laughing and smiling. Buttercup was beside Butch, and I swear she must have called him an idiot five times in the last two minutes. They must have a very strange relationship.

A smile tugged at my lips as my siblings and friends laughed around the table like nothing could ever be wrong. It's days like this I cherish, when for once everything is working out and everyone has a smile on their faces. I looked down at the plate in my hand and shoved a piece of bacon into my mouth, cringing at the taste but smiling at the easiness of it all. Maybe because people know, it makes it easier to just try.

After five minutes, I had finished all of my breakfast and was happy with that. I rose to my feet and collected everyone else's plates before wandering into the kitchen. I put the plates and cutlery into the sink and washed my hands before heading back into the living room. Everyone was still just talking and laughing. I wondered what was so funny to them.

"Why are you all laughing?" I asked with a hint of curiosity as I sat back on the couch, watching them all with my eyebrow raised. Boomer stopped his contagious laugh before turning to face me with an easy grin on his face.

"Me and Brick were just discussing who's smarter, me or him." Boomer replied.

"Arguing, you mean." Buttercup interjected as she pointed her fork towards them.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Yes, arguing. Tell him, Bloss, I'm a lot smarter than Boomer."

Being stuck in between a sibling rivalry argument was not what I had intended to do, but I realised that was probably my role as the 'girlfriend'.

"Well, you're both smart in different ways. Brick, you're smart when it comes to school studies and such, and Boomer is smarter when it comes to street smarts, basic stuff. So I have to call it a stalemate." I declared.

"I'm still smarter." Boomer said in a childish manner, causing Bubbles to giggle slightly. I laughed along with Bubbles, ignoring the narrow eyed look from Brick. To be honest, Brick was smarter, but I would never say it, wouldn't want to raise his ego. Boomer is smart too though, he's matured a lot from the boy I met at five years old, he couldn't even spell stupid back then. Oh how things change.

My eyes traveled to the clock that hung above the television. School was starting in half an hour. I rose to my feet and looked down at my siblings and friends, who were still debating on who was the smartest out of the boys. I didn't see why it is of importance.

"We have to go to school." I said over everyone.

Brick stood up and stood by my side, capturing my hand in his. He smiled handsomely at me, showing of pearly white teeth, and led me over to the door. Our siblings followed close behind. We had decided to take Brick's car as it was the biggest. Brick was driving, I was in the seat beside his and our siblings were in the back.

It didn't take that long to get to school, the traffic was minimal. After around twenty minutes, we were at the front gates. My eyes darted around for my best friend, who had still not told me where she and Tyler had run off to the night before, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Before I could go off to look for her, the bell sounded.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling time for the first class. Blossom snatched the English book from her locker and quickly made her way into her first class, carefully pushing past people to get to her seat. She sat down beside Maxine and put her book down on the table before turning to her friend.

Maxine looked exhausted, but the make-up she wore covered it slightly. She was dressed in a blood red tank-top and black jeans. Sometimes Blossom took notice in how Maxine dressed similar to how Brick dresses, but that's what most best friends would do. Butch and Brody dress the same after all, with their short-sleeved shirts and grey cotton trackies. Even Blossom and Sky dressed the same. It was obviously a 'best friend's' thing.

"Hello." Blossom said cheerfully.

The brunette returned Blossom's smile. "You're awfully cheerful, Bloss. You do realise that we're in school, right?" She joked with a slight smirk. Blossom laughed and nodded at Maxine.

"If you have not noticed, I_ like_ school." Blossom pointed out.

Maxine rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh, I noticed. I don't see how though. We're five minutes in and I'm already falling asleep."

The two girls laughed at Maxine's comment, until Maxine felt eyes on her and glanced over to the other end of the room. Sitting there was Butch and Brody, her ex boyfriend's eyes were on her. Maxine met his gaze and stared at him for a few seconds before Blossom spoke and broke her stare.

"You okay?" Blossom sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just.." Maxine stopped and nodded her head over to Brody.

Blossom looked over and noticed him looking over at them, ignoring Butch whom was trying to gain his full attention. The red-head glanced away and back at Maxine before smiling sympathetically.

"I don't see why you two don't just get back together already. I mean, even when you broke up, I never doubted that you wouldn't get back together for even a second. Some people are just made for each other." Blossom said with a grin, immediately thinking to Brick. She remembered the feeling of him being there for her and holding her, and she would cherish that forever.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Maxine muttered.

Before Maxine could go on, Buttercup walked in and sat down beside them. She signalled to Maxine that she wanted to talk alone. Buttercup asked Blossom if she could talk to Maxine, so Blossom agreed and went over to sit beside Brick and Bubbles. As soon as she was gone, Buttercup smiled at Maxine.

"Told him yet?"

There was a pregnant silence - no pun intended.

"Damn, Max. You need to tell him eventually." Buttercup told her with a small frown.

Maxine's eyes traveled over to Brody, who was watching her from the corner of his eye. He was always doing that, watching her, like he was waiting for something amazing to happen. The brunette sighed as she tore her eyes away from Brody.

"I will, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"I'd tell him soon, Max, because if you don't, he's going to figure it out on his own when he notices the freeking bump that you've been hiding." Buttercup's eyes traveled down to Maxine's stomach. Maxine had a very small bump, but also a very some-what noticable bump. She wore a large pullover hoodie to try and hide it, but Buttercup knew she couldn't hide it much longer.

Maxine nodded. "I know. Don't worry, Buttercup, I will tell him. Today." She said reluctantly but determined.

Their conversation was paused when Skylar rushed through the door, late, and sat down beside Buttercup. Instead of saying hello, Sky threw her head on the table painfully and started to mutter curses over and over.

"What's wrong with you?" Buttercup asked Sky, who was slowly banging her head on the table. Buttercup and Maxine both wore amused glances as Sky continued to bang her head and make a small groaning noise as she did so. The blue-haired beauty finally raised her head and looked at her two friends.

"I'm a complete idiot." She muttered.

Buttercup smiled. "Yeah, we know that, but why are you telling us?" Sky narrowed her eyes at Buttercup.

"I sort of told Tyler that I love him..and he didn't _exactly_ say it back."

"What _exactly_ did he say?" Maxine asked curiously.

"He said, 'Oh'"

Maxine and Buttercup shared a glance before looking back at Sky who was once again banging her head on the desk in front of her. She started to feel dizzy but continued doing it. Buttercup bit her lip, unsure of what to say, she wasn't exactly the best in these situations. This was more of Blossom's area.

"Well, you can't blame him for not saying it back. The last girl he was in love with left him for his best friend." Buttercup pointed out, but Sky was still banging her head and mumbling some very unattractive curse words.

"I'm such an idiot." Sky groaned.

Buttercup smirked. "No, my boyfriend is an idiot, you're just stupid for saying it at the wrong time."

Sky brought her head back up and raised her eyebrow at Buttercup.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's the first time you called him that, B." Maxine said as nudged Buttercup in the hip with her elbow, a satisfied grin on her face. Buttercup hadn't realised that she had called him that, but it felt right to her anyway. Sky still looked confused. The blue-haired girl gaped as she put two-and-two together.

"You're Butch's girlfriend, aren't you?" Sky smirked, suddenly in a better mood.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes but nodded.

"This is perfect!" Sky said.

"Don't you find it weird that all of the Utonium's are dating a different Jojo?" Maxine asked Sky.

"Yeah, but it's sweet."

"Strange."

"But sweet."

Buttercup glanced at each of them, idly chatting like she wasn't even there, sitting in the middle of them. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Butch, who was looking at her with a handsome smile on his face. She smiled back at him, ignoring the two girls discussing her love life beside her.

"I'm happy for you." Sky said with a grin as the through her arm around Buttercup's shoulders.

Buttercup smiled at her. "I'm happy for me too."

As if reading the words from her lips, she noticed Butch smile to himself as he listened to whatever Brody was talking about.

* * *

Bubbles rushed into her next class a minute late and looked around at all of the girls. This was her first dance class, and she was nervous. All of these girls were experienced dancers and Bubbles had only ever danced in the privacy of her room, never for a crowd. She stepped in and all eyes were on her, some seizing her up as if she was being assessed and others glaring at her in envy of her natural beauty and grace.

The dance teacher beckoned Bubbles over with the flick of her wrist. Bubbles walked over to the teacher and took a good look at her. She was tall, skinny but muscular in a feminine way and she had strait brown hair that had been tied up with a black ribbon. The teacher wore a pink leotard and pink ballet slippers.

Bubbles was wearing the same thing, she had been given the outfit when she was accepted into the class, but pink really wasn't Bubbles' colour, making her wish that they would give her a blue or white leotard.

"Welcome to ballet class, Miss Utonium," She spoke in a thick British accent that reminded her of Tyler. "I am Mrs Holland."

Bubbles greeted her with a smile. "Hi. So, where do I start?"

"Go to the end of the classroom and start stretching. You can dance in your own time and I shall watch you as I will be doing with the other girls, if there is anything you need improvement on, I will come over and help you."

"Okay." Bubbles replied before turning around and walking to the other end of the class. There was an open door there that led out to the halls making Bubbles uncomfortable, she didn't want anyone to walk past and distract her. Bubbles just wanted to dance, but if someone distracted her, she knew she would dance horribly.

All of the other girls began to twirl around as the music started. Bubbles took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let the music get inside her head, imagining that she is the only one in the room, that no one is watching her, waiting for faults.

She brought her hands into the air and lifted her left leg, spinning herself around in a graceful motion. She continued to dance like there was not a care in the world. No one in her world had ever seen her dance before, no one knew the hidden talent. The reason for that - her father. She told him that she wanted to dance, to be able to light up a room with just one twirl and spin. Her father was the only person in the world that ever saw her dance, so when he died, she hid it.

Thinking of her father made Bubbles feel sick, but she imagined that he was here, watching her dance just like he used to. She remembered the way he would smile and tell her that one day the whole word was going to see her dance, and was going to praise her and be shocked by her talent. She smiled at the memory.

Some of the girls in the room seemed captivated by the way she moved in elegance and grace with not a care in the world. Her performance was beautiful. The girls all started to dance themselves, and the teacher's attention turned back to them, she was happy enough with what she had seen from Bubbles already.

The envision of being alone in the room was gone when she heard someone clapping behind her. Bubbles instantly stopped dancing and froze, she tensed her muscles and held her breath.

She spun around to face whoever was clapping. A mop of messy blonde hair and blue clothing stood before her. Boomer. She felt embarrassed that he had seen her and began to wonder how long he had watched her dance for. The goofy and impressed grin on his face made her smile as she looked down at her feet.

"I had _no_ idea you could dance like that," Boomer said, amazed, as he met her eyes. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes lit up. "Beautiful." He muttered breathlessly in a whisper.

"You should be in class." She said with her arms crossed.

Boomer grinned again.

"It's Home Economics, I won't miss much. Plus, I would rather watch you. You're amazing." Bubbles blushed at his compliment but smiled anyway. The way his eyes were lit up and he seemed captivated and emotional by her performance reminded her of the way her father used to watch her. It felt like he was here with her now, smiling at how amazing he knew she would be.

"Thank-you." Bubbles responded - unsure of what to say.

Boomer looked over at the teacher and back at Bubbles. "I should go before the teacher catches me here. I'll see you in Maths." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Bubbles smiled and leaned against his tall figure, reaching on her tip-toes to match the kiss.

When she opened her eyes, he had dashed out of the classroom. Bubbles smiled to herself before spinning around, closing her eyes, and dancing once again. She could just see it, her father, smiling down at her, proud. It made her smile to think of it. But now her father was not the only one who had seen her dance or had that look in his eyes when she did so, now Boomer did too, and she felt glad that he had seen it.

* * *

Buttercup took in the scene around her and grinned. She had not been in the boxing gym for a while now, and facing off against Butch was going to be hilarious. Neither had been to boxing class much since the training centre because the class couldn't possibly teach them as much as the training centre coach did, but they needed to get back into the swing of it.

She was excited to get back into it, especially to facing Butch on the mat. Boxing was always the rush she needed, the type of rush she could not get from Butch, that was a different rush. Buttercup noticed that Maxine was already in class, stood in front of her usual punching bag, which she was taking her rage out on.

"Hey, Max." Buttercup said casually as she appeared beside the tall brunette.

Maxine smiled. "Back in the ring, I see. Missed boxing?"

"Definitely. Plus, if the scouts ring me up one day, I can't be rusty. Time to get back to doing what I do best." Buttercup said in pride.

"What? Beating people up?" Maxine responded with a smirk.

"Hell yeah."

Buttercup's attention turned to Butch, who was talking with Coach McCallister at the other end of the gym. Brody was there too, nodding at something the Coach was saying. When the boys walked away, they took noticed of Buttercup and Maxine and began to walk over to them. Buttercup smirked at the look in Butch's eyes, glad to see her and twitching in excitement to get back to his favorite sport.

"What was the Coach saying?" Maxine asked.

"He was just asking Butch what he learned from the training centre considering he's not been back here since. He wants me and you to learn from Butch and Buttercup, because apparently we're the best." Brody told her, making Maxine feel uncomfortable. She couldn't fight, not now, she had someone to protect.

"I'm feeling a little off it today so I'm just going to watch, but have fun." Maxine said, ignoring the glance from Buttercup. Maxine moved past Brody and walked over to her Coach to inform him on her situation and why she had to sit on the bench for the rest of the future classes. It hurt that she couldn't do what she loved any more, but she could still watch and learn from them, for when this nightmare was over and she could get back to boxing like Butch and Buttercup.

Brody was confused but shrugged it off and walked over to his back-up sparring partner.

"Ready to get back to boxing?" Buttercup asked.

Butch grinned.

"Of course. It will be pretty weird though, fighting my girlfriend." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just do this." She said before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the boxing ring.

Most of the eyes in the room where on them, they were the most experienced boxers in this class, and they wanted to learn from them so that they could one day go to the training centre and learn what they could really do.

Butch and Buttercup faced each other, ready for a good fight. The fact that their feelings were envolved made this fight more interesting. They didn't want to physically hurt each other any more. This was all for the game, all for the sport. They couldn't let feeling get in the way of their dream.

Without warning, Buttercup pounced and through a tough punch to Butch's gut. He coughed a groan out and tensed before giving her his famous double-hook, which she managed to avoid without effort. He caught her off-guard with the next throw, but Buttercup was prepared, and threw a punch right back, aiming for his jaw.

Before her fist could connect with his face, Butch grabbed her wrist and stopped her in place. Buttercup yanked her hand away and circled him, her eyes narrowed and her shoulders relaxed, looking for the next sign that he was going to pounce. He hit her in the stomach with a good throw, but he had held back, not wanting to damage her in any way.

Buttercup realised how much he was holding back and used it to her advantage. Just when things were getting interesting, the whistle sounded, informing them that their match was over. Butch and Buttercup smirked at each other and looked around, everyone's eyes were still on them, mouths open and gaped. It made them feel like legends.

"Good fight, girlfriend." He smirked.

Buttercup laughed. "Good fight, Butchy boy."

"Boyfriend." Butch corrected with his eyebrow raised.

"_Boyfriend_." Buttercup smiled teasingly.

Butch didn't waste a second, he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss that hit Buttercup like a streak of lightning. She instantly remembered their audience and pushed Butch away with the flick of her wrist like he weighed nothing and gave him a cross look.

"What did I say about public displays of affection?" Buttercup asked fiercely.

"Uh..do it?"

"You're an idiot." She said before walking away.

"Wait up!" He yelled. Butch followed Buttercup to the other end of the gym and caught her in his arms before she could run off again. Buttercup rolled her eyes and dragged him behind one of the large punching bags, shielding them from the audience. Her angry look was immediately gone and she smiled, more like smirked, but it seemed like a smile.

"You really are an idiot, Butch Jojo." She muttered before bringing her lips to his. Butch smiled against her lips and drapped his arms around her small figure, resting his hands on her back as he towered over her. Buttercup quickly pulled away and put her hands on her hips, smirking at him.

"How does it feel to be back in the arena?" Buttercup asked - referring to the boxing ring.

Butch smirked back at her. "Pretty awesome, but it's more awesome because you're here."

"Right back at you." She said before bringing her lips to his again.

* * *

Finally, the last class of the day, Maths. Buttercup and Butch were sitting across from each other at their usual table, which was more of a circular table, and Boomer was sat beside Buttercup. Bubbles was at the start of the table, with Butch and Buttercup at either end of her. She was looking at her maths book, looking far to intrigued by it.

"You seem way to interested by that Maths book." Boomer pointed out.

Bubbles finally looked up from the book and smiled at the blonde before looking back down at the book, her eyes lit up. Butch and Buttercup narrowed their eyes before they each reached their arms out on either side of Bubbles and pulled the book down to the table, revealing a fashion magazine hid inside the book - the thing she was actually reading.

"Of course." Buttercup said as Boomer and Butch laughed.

"Hey, is it so hard to believe that I would actually be interested in reading a maths book?" Bubbles asked with her arms crossed and her lips pouted. Buttercup, Boomer and Butch looked at her with blank expressions causing her to sigh. "Never mind." She muttered.

"Did you find out where Sky disappeared to last night?" Butch asked Buttercup.

"..I forgot to ask. But she did tell me that she was with Tyler and told him something."

Boomer looked confused. "Told him what?"

"It's not something I should go about telling people." Buttercup responded.

Bubbles instantly narrowed her eyes, wondering if what she was thinking was indeed what Buttercup had been told. Wanting to find out, Bubbles leaned over and whispered something in Buttercup's ear, her hand covering her mouth so that Butch could not read her lips. She asked Buttercup if Sky had told Tyler she loved him. When Bubbles pulled away, Buttercup nodded in response.

The blonde looked away, unsure of what to think about it. She didn't own Tyler, but the thought of one of her best friend being in love with him didn't sit right with her. She wanted Tyler to move on and to love someone else, that's all she had ever wanted, but she just knew he hadn't said it back.

Bubbles was the first girl that Tyler had ever been in love with and it ended in disaster, she knew that he couldn't love another girl so easily after that, even if it was Sky who was very easy to fall in love with. Bubbles sighed and rested her chin on her hand, wondering if she should talk to her about it later.

"I need to talk to Sky." Bubbles muttered, mainly to Buttercup, the only one who knew about the situation.

Buttercup nodded in response.

If Sky was about to lose someone she truly did love because he couldn't love her back, it would be Bubbles' fault, and she couldn't let that happen. She knew that if it did, all hell would break loose.

* * *

School was long over and Maxine was slowly making her approach.

She knew that Brody was in. He would be on his couch, watching television, unaware of the news he was about to receive. Maxine felt sick. She knew that his whole world was about to crash down all because of this one little thing, that wasn't so little after all. Buttercup was right, one look at the hardened stomach beneath her hoodie and he would know anyway, so she had to tell him.

Reluctantly, Maxine knocked on his door and waiting in patience. Seconds later she heard his footsteps coming closer. The door swung open and there he was, dressed in his white shirt and grey cotton trackies. He dressed so much like Butch. Maxine smiled at him, a small but real smile, and he smiled back at her. Brody looked shocked that she was here but he let her in anyway.

"What are you doing here, Maxy?" He asked curiously as she slipped past him and into the house.

Maxine didn't answer, instead she moved to sit on the couch and waited for him to come into the living room. When he did, he didn't sit down, he just watched her cautiously, anxious to hear what she had to say.

"You might want to sit down, I need to tell you something." Maxine said carefully.

Brody sat down beside her, his body twisted so that he was facing her. Maxine found herself lost in his gorgeous eyes. He always had nice eyes. She was almost addicted to those eyes of his. Pulling herself from her thoughts, Maxine prepared herself for what came next, trying to think of the right words. It was hard to think of the words to say in this situation.

"What's wrong, Maxy?"

Maxine looked down, taking a sudden interest in her feet. "When you told me that you were still in love with me and I shot you down, it wasn't because I don't feel the same. Of course I do. It's just..I was scared. There's something I found out about myself, something that I didn't want to be an excuse for us to work." She realised she was rambling now and decided to stop talking.

She raised her chin and noted the look of confusion in Brody's eyes.

"Maxine, if there's something you need to tell me, go ahead." Maxine tensed. He only ever used her full first name when he was being serious.

"I um..I'm.." She paused to breath, something she had stopped doing. She thought about how to say it but couldn't find a way. It was just going to have to come out. Before she could stop herself, it came out. "I'm pregnant. Brody, I'm _pregnant_."

When she looked back up at him, she frowned at how shocked he looked. His eyes met hers and fixed on them. With a small frown on his lips and a furrow on his brow, he appeared to be in utter shock and overwhelmed. There was a deeper and powerful look in his eyes that didn't match the rest of his face.

Maxine held his gaze with her head held high, almost anticipating him to make the first move. She was watching him intensely, waiting for a slight movement in his face to show what he was feeling. There was a large silence that seemed to keep going on, causing Maxine to frown, realising that he is too shocked to even talk to her.

"Brod-" Before she could go on, she was pulled into both of his strong arms. Maxine stiffened in his arms. She was longing for the comfort, but being this close to him again made all of those feelings come rushing back, and Maxine couldn't handle it. She sat perfectly still as he hugged her tightly.

Eventually he pulled away and met her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.." Maxine said, looking down at her feet again.

"Don't be," His voice finally spoke. "Max..I don't know what to say."

Maxine nodded and raised her chin to look at him, only to find that his eyes were not on hers, but instead on her stomach. She looked down at it too and grimaced, hating herself for this happening. For it being in there. She looked back up as did he, and there was a powerful intense look in both of their eyes.

"I didn't know what to say either. When I found out, I felt a lot of things, but the first thing I felt was happy. Not because I want this, but because the irony of it all amused me. Family didn't come easily to me and now I'm surrounded by it."

Brody remained silent.

"This wasn't what I had wanted. I thought that you and I breaking up would be easy, that we could both move on with our lives and just be kids. But then this happened, and I didn't know what to think about it. But I can't be like _her_, like Elizabeth, I can't throw away the chance to know my own child just because I don't want it or want to deal with it. I just can't be like _her_."

There was more silence before the sound of Maxine sighing filled the air.

"You can think whatever you want about this but it won't matter. I can't do to this baby what Elizabeth did to me and Ty, I can't give up on it. So..I just want you to know that us not being together doesn't have to affect this. You can be as involved as you want, I'll be fine. I just had to tell you and to ask..do you even _care?_" Her voice cracked.

Their eyes locked. Maxine felt herself grow rigid as his eyes bore deep into her own. She couldn't move, speak or think. She was just still.

Brody didn't answer her question. He didn't reply to her in words, instead, he moved his hand under her chin and raised it slightly before crashing his lips down onto hers. The kiss was strong and weak at the same time, anticipated and soft. So many emotions packed into that one kiss that neither Maxine nor Brody knew what to do next. They just let it happen.

His hand slid to the crook of her neck, resting there as their tongues battled against each other.

Maxine placed a shaking hand on her stomach, feeling the once soft surface now turned hard. She let out a silent cry as she could have sworn she felt it moving inside of her. Almost as if it was responding to the feeling of her hand against the walls of its home. She hadn't felt her stomach before, since she found out that there was something alive inside there, but it felt amazing. To know that she was strong, that her child was in there, waiting to meet her.

Family had never came easy to Maxine Slater, everything she knew to be her family was a lie and she could never meet her real mother or father, but this was family. This was her family that she knew was true and real. This was her child and she wasn't going to give up on it like her mother and both father's did to her.

When they finally pulled away, it was once again silent.

"Why did you kiss me?" Maxine broke the silence with a serene but shaky voice.

Brody frowned as his hand moved away. "You know why, Max. I love you. Forever and always, remember?"

The words made tears form in Maxine's glassy eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Brody noticed her hand rested on her stomach and reached forward to do the same but Maxine flinched away from his touch like it was poisonous. She shook her head at him.

"I didn't want this to be an excuse for us to get back together." Maxine said firmly.

Brody sighed. "It's not. We don't have to get back together, but just know that you're not alone. I'll be here through it all and if you still can't see a future for _us_, for you and me, then that'll be fine. But I am _here_ for you."

Maxine closed her eyes, thinking of how messed up this all was, how he wanted her and she didn't want this. With his help, maybe it would get easier, but she would just have to wait and find out.

* * *

**Well that was an itense scene to write. So, what did you guys think of the chapter? Things are getting back to normal for the gang with school and such, and we'll see some interesting moments between the greens in the next few chapters as they start to warm up to the idea of being together, that has been fun to write!**

**In the next chapter we'll see some moments with the greens and reds and a couple of intense scenes involving the OC's. You'll all love it.**

**Also, if you guys have any ideas of what you want to see coming up, give me a head's up. I've been trying to think of some interesting new plot lines but I have no idea what you guys want to read so if there is anything you want to see, tell me :)**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	43. Off The Rails

**Townsville High**

**~Hello all, I got this chapter up a little quicker for you all. Sorry I've taken a while recently, but I plan on updating more often again. I used to update every two days and now I'm lucky if I update per week haha! So, yeah, enjoy guys!~**

**Chapter 43 - Off The Rails**

**Last Chapter - Butch and Buttercup decided to get back to boxing, while Bubbles took an interest in dance. Maxine informed Brody on their baby. Blossom slowly started to get back to herself, with the help of Brick and Bubbles. And Sky was left disappointed when Tyler didn't return her feelings.**

**Disclaimer - (I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, or anything related. I also do not own the song and the movie that is mentioned in this chapter, the song belongs to Taylor Swift and the movie belongs to Suzzane Collins, well the book does.)**

**PLEASE READ; Guys, this chapter might not be my best. It's kind of rushed, I just really wanted to get the chapter up quickly for you all because a lot of people have mailed to ask why I take so long to update. So I'll make the next one better, I promise :)!**

* * *

Maxine stared herself down in the mirror.

Her hair was down and perfectly straight and her make-up was dramatic yet soft. Black eyes and red lipstick made her stand out, made her look stunning without effort. She glanced down to check her outfit. A loose vintage white blouse with gold buttons that puffed out slightly, shielding the small bump on her once flat stomach, black school-style shorts with a glittery gold belt between the loops and gorgeous white heels that made her as tall as Brick.

She looked like a vintage queen. Which is exactly what she was going for.

A white ribbon hair band was in her hair, tied in a bow at one side of her head, pulling the loose stands of dark brunette hair away from her face. Her head tilted as both of her hands made her way to her stomach, which was hidden. She felt the curve of the bump as she cradled it in her hands.

Luckily she wasn't showing as much yet, but in a month, it would be far too noticable to hide. She had to tell Tyler and the others soon. Telling Brody and Brick was hard enough, but telling her brother, Blossom, her other best friend Bubbles and the rest of the boys, that was going to be tough. Mellisa wasn't happy when she found out, much to Maxine's annoyance.

"Maxine, honey," Mellisa's soulful voice bounced around the room. "Brody and Buttercup are here to pick you up."

School, oh the joy, Maxine thought.

The brunette smiled in thanks at Mellisa before fixing her hair vainly, waiting for her friends to come in. She and Brody decided to try and make the 'friendship' thing work, which would be hard considering she was carrying his child. Buttercup came for support. She knew how hard it was to be friends with someone who you have a complicated history with and unresolved feelings for - considering she went through the same thing with Butch Jojo.

"You look nice, Max." Buttercup said as she walked right in, Brody trailing behind her. Maxine's eyes met Brody's in the mirror before she spun around to face them, and smiled.

"Right back at you." She said, taking notice in Buttercup's outfit. Buttercup wore a white 'Hard Rock Cafe' shirt with green lettering - something that Maxine adored immediately - and black skinny jeans. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, and her shoes were green high-top's. Buttercup wore no make-up whatsoever, but still looked great.

Brody was instantly by her side, giving her a look of longing. "How are you feeling? Are you sick? Do you need anything?"

Maxine couldn't help but smile. "I'm okay, Brody. Thanks but I can look after myself."

They smiled at each other happily, glad to be over the awkward stage in their relationship/friendship. Maxine wondered if he would try to make them more, try to get her back, but she couldn't let herself fall back in love completely. Their relationship didn't work and this child was not an excuse for it to work. If there was just a moment where they both knew that they saw some sort of future and it would all be okay, she would make it work, and until then she would search for that moment.

Maxine cringed as she felt dizzy, like the wind had been pulled right out of her, forcing her to bite her lip to keep still. She used her hand to steady her as it pressed against the wall. Brody instantly took notice of her ache and ran over to her, throwing her arm over his shoulder and placing his hand on her waist.

"You okay?" He asked her in utter concern.

She nodded. "I'm fine." However, she did not pull away, she let him help her walk.

Buttercup walked with them as they headed out the door. They made their way down the stairs and said their good-bye's to Mellisa before heading out the front door to Brody's car. Buttercup didn't fail to notice the way that Brody looked at Maxine with adoration in his eyes, like he was glad she was back in his life, like he wasn't going to give up on them.

All the way to school, Brody and Buttercup chatted while Maxine remained quiet. She shot a couple glances at Brody every now and then. Being civil with him was weird considering how rocky they had been for the past few weeks. Neither really knew what to be with each other. They were so used to being in love with each other, that being anything else was confusing.

This whole situation just made it ten times harder to the both of them.

Finally, they had made it to school and Maxine could get away. She was the first to get out of the car, and she planned to run off, but Buttercup and Brody were by her side. She sighed and walked inside with them, wondering what all of these people in their school would think of her if they knew.

"Oh look, there's Tyler." Maxine said as she ran over to him, trying to get away from the awkwardness of just being around Brody. When she saw stopped in front of Tyler, he smiled at her. He didn't yet know about her situation and she planned for him to be the next to know.

"Hey, Max." Tyler said to her.

Maxine smiled back at him. "You seen Sky today?" She spoke softly, trying to hide the fact that she knew something he didn't. She knew that Sky was upset with him, confused that he didn't return what she had said. Confused on why he didn't love her when he acted like he had ever since he met her.

"Um..no, she hasn't been answering her phone." He responded.

Maxine nodded. "Maybe you should look for her. You have a lot to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

"Just talk to her." Maxine replied.

She wouldn't say it, but Maxine was worried what this meant for them. She didn't know the complications in their relationship, she didn't know about Sky's disorder or past, but she did know that Sky loved her brother more than anything, and that Tyler felt the same but wouldn't admit it.

Well, he was going to have to.

* * *

The music filled the room as Bubbles stood alone in the hall.

Her dance class had ended twenty minutes ago but Bubbles decided to stay behind. Her year had a free period, so rather than roaming about the school for an hour, she danced. Her iPod was blaring music through large blue speakers, letting the sound bounce around the room.

Bubbles could hear someone walk into the room and she instantly spun around. Her eyes met the electric blue eyes of Boomer, who stood by the door with his arms crossed and a tight smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and smiled back at him, thinking how they kept meeting like this. It was almost as if he wanted to watch her dance again.

"I've been looking for you," Boomer walked towards her silently. "I figured you would be in here."

He took a look at her, noticing how gorgeous she looked. Her soft blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun, letting a few strands of hair fall carelessly around her heart-shaped face. A light pink leotard clung to her body while a puffy pink skirt stuck out like a sore thumb. She also wore white tights and pink shoes.

Boomer had never really seen Bubbles wearing the colour pink before, he had only ever seen Blossom wear pink, and once Maxine. She did look pretty in pink, but it was not her colour. Blue was always her colour.

"You look nice, pretty girl." Boomer said to her.

Bubbles hid the rosy blush on her cheeks with her hand and let a small smile grace her face. She looked back up at him and tilted her head, wondering why he was still here. Why would he want to spend his free time in a dance hall, when he could be out with his friends, having fun.

"Thanks," Bubbles responded. "You should go find Tyler or something, I'm planning on staying here for the rest of the period." She half-expected him to try and convince her to come with him, but he stood tall and still, not uttering a word.

There was silence until Boomer finally spoke up.

"I'd rather be here, with you."

"You'll get bored."

Boomer shook his head slowly. "I couldn't get bored when I'm with you. There's never a dull moment when in the company of one of the Utonium girls." He smirked cutely, knowing that he was right.

Bubbles giggled and through her head back before crossing her arms and staring at him. "You make a good point, Boomer. But seriously, you should go have fun. I'll see you in Math."

"You really want me to go?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, no.."

"So I'll stay." He said stubbornly before perching himself on the ground with his legs crossed. Bubbles couldn't help but laugh as he looked up at her with cute eyes. She sighed in a dreamy style before wandering over to her iPod.

"If you stay, you'll have to sit through half an hour of me dancing. Can't be much fun on your end."

Boomer grinned boyishly. "I liked watching you dance. You were in your own little world and it was interesting to watch. So, go on. Dance."

"Whatever you say, boyfriend." She said with a small smile.

Bubbles snatched her iPod in her hand and began to find the perfect song. Eventually, she chose the song by Taylor Swift, called Safe and Sound. It was always her favorite song to dance to. She put the song on, and it began to play through the speakers.

She imagined that Boomer wasn't there, that she was alone in her bedroom, the only place she had ever danced before coming to the class. She shut her eyes tightly and let the music guide her. She spun around, twirled, jumped. Her arms were moving around elegantly. At one point she leaped and her foot was close to touching the back of her head. She could do perfect splits and spins. Boomer was amazed.

She was poised and calm. Each move flowed smoothly. Bubbles could feel Boomer's eyes on her, but she tried to not let it distract her. He had seen her dance before so she had no reason to be so nervous. Then again, no one in this world knew just how elegant and beautiful she could really be when she danced. In fact, no one knew she could dance like this, except for Boomer.

His eyes followed her around the room as she moved gracefully.

Bubbles lifted herself into the air before twirling. She felt a little dizzy but continued to move beautifully across the room. A small smile pressed her lips as a memory came to mind..

_FLASHBACK;_

_"Again!" Proffesor Utonium yelled enthusiastically._

_A tiny giggle escaped from his six year old daughters lips as she twirled around her bedroom like she was the most graceful thing to walk the earth. Blonde hair swayed around her face as little Bubbles leaped into the air, landing on her toes noiselessly. She spun around and danced._

_Finally, she stopped. She ran over to her father, who had to bend down to be eye-level with his precious little girl. She broke out in a grin at the look of pride and adoration in John's eyes. He smiled back at her and nodded in appreciation._

_"That was beautiful, Bubbles," John spoke softly. "Thank-you for showing me."_

_Bubbles couldn't help but smile wider. "Was it really that good?"_

_"Good? Good is not a word to describe that. You truely are special, my little girl. You're my angel and one day everyone is going to get to see you dance like that." John said as he took his daughters tiny hands in his own. The look on Bubbles' face made his day._

_"I love you, my little angel." John said happily._

_The little girl smiled in joy. "I love you too, daddy!"_

_Both of their faces lit up before John lifted her up and laughed._

_"Again!"_

_Bubbles giggled once more before twirling around the room._

_END FLASHBACK;_

The memory brought a tear to Bubbles' eye, but she soon dismissed it and continued to spin and spin. She wondered if John was watching her from up there, smiling down at her in pride. She knew that if he was still around, he would pull up Boomer and tell him to watch over his little girl, and to never let anything bad happen to her. Of course, the car accident wasn't all his fault but John would have made him pay for that mistake.

He would tell Boomer that she meant the world to him and Boomer would say exactly the same thing back. She hoped that they could meet but that would never happen. Still, Boomer and her father were the two men she loved most in the world, and she knew that even if John wasn't around to say it, he did approve.

Bubbles danced with so much grace and dignity, the words of her father flowing through her mind.

_That was beautiful, Bubbles._

She took a deep breath as she tried to push the words away. If she continued to dawn upon the memories she would surely fall to her feet in devastation. Dancing seemed to bring up all those memories of her father that no one knew about, and it was painful.

_You're my angel and one day everyone is going to get to see you dance like that._

Boomer began to notice that something was off, because Bubbles' wasn't dancing the same as before. Her moves were sharp and forced, when usually she danced like it came naturally to her, like she had been dancing her whole life. Of course, Boomer didn't know that she had been dancing her entire life.

_I love you, my little angel._

Bubbles immediately came to a halt as those words surrounded her mind. She closed her eyes tightly and cursed inside her head before turning around to face Boomer. He had a frown on his face. Bubbles knew this was because he could tell when she was in distress.

She made her way over to him and sat down in front of him, her legs crossed and her head bowed down in defeat. Boomer's finger lifted her chin and his eyes bore deep into her own.

"Are you okay? Why did you stop?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles sighed as his hand moved away from her chin onto her cheek. "I was just thinking about my dad. Before you and the rest of my class, he was the only one who had ever seen me dance. He used to say that he knew one day someone would see how special I was. He's not even alive to see me finally dance outside of my room. That just hurts, I guess." Her voice was quiet, but Boomer could hear her.

"I know I can't possibly make you feel any better about him being gone, but I'm here for you. He used to watch you dance and tell you how special you were, well, now I'll do that. Every day, what ever time of the day you feel like breaking into song, I'll be there." He said with a boyish grin.

Bubbles laughed sadly and nodded. "Thanks..I just wish he was here."

"He is," Boomer said comfortingly before pulling her forward into his arms. She snuggled her face into his dark blue short-sleeved shirt and sighed into it, clutching it with her clenched fist. Boomer rubbed her back gently and rested his chin on the top of her head. "People never really die, Bubbles. They're still here, we just can't see them."

Hearing that made Bubbles feel better. She didn't care if it wasn't true because they both believed it. She knew her father was always looking down on her in pride, glad that she turned out to be so perfect. She became the real glue of their household. She was helping Blossom along with Brick and it was thanks to her that Buttercup and Butch came to be. Everyone was proud of her. Everyone.

"God, it should be illegal how much I love you." Boomer blurted out.

Bubbles laughed into his shirt. "I love you too, boyfriend." She muttered happily with a tiny smile on her face.

"Don't forget that, angel."

_I love you, my little angel._

* * *

Skylar made her way out of the school in a rush, trying to avoid Tyler at all costs. Her heels clicked along the ground as she headed for her beautiful blue car in the school parking lot. She was so close to the car that she was practically beaming at how she had managed to avoid Tyler for so long, then she heard a voice she really didn't want to hear.

"Skylar,"

She whipped around and saw Tyler standing before her. Sky tilted her head before looking left to right, trying to find means of escape. When she noticed that there was no way around talking to him, she waited for him to make the first move. He crossed his arms and sighed as she continued to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Sky, talk to me." Tyler pleaded.

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to say, Ty? It took a lot for me to open up to you and tell you about myself. I told you I love you, and you didn't say it back! That hurt. I get it, but I just wanted to know, do you love me or not!?"

He looked at her intensely, and didn't answer her. Instead, he kissed her. Sky stood rigid in shock but returned the wonderful kiss. Tyler rested his hands on her back and deepened the kiss. Sky wrapped her arms around him, smiling against his soft lips blissfully.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" He muttered against her lips.

Being brought back into reality, Sky pushed him away and narrowed her eyes. "You didn't say it back. Why?"

Tyler looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. Sky waited for his answer but noticed how uncomfortable he looked. She knew why he didn't say it, she just wanted to hear it. To understand. This was their thing, they decided to be honest with each other from now on, about everything, so the fact that he hadn't told her why had upset her.

"I was just shocked, Sky. No one's ever told me that they love me before. I was in love with Bubbles and she didn't say it back, so I know how you feel. She left me for my best friend so..the fact that you said you love me was surprising and new. But it was nice, to know that someone does."

Skylar looked down at the ground, one question was burning in her mind. She had been wanting to ask it for a while but stopped herself, until just now, when it finally came out. "Are you still in love with her?"

Tyler met her gaze, and shot her a surprised face. "What? No..I mean, I _don't_ know." Tyler sighed. "Bubbles is the first girl I've ever been in love with, you don't get over something like that. I wouldn't take her back, even if she asked, I want to be with you now."

"That doesn't answer my question, Ty," She said with a frown. "Do you love_ me_, or her?"

Tyler pulled her into him, his strong arms surrounding her small waist carefully. "You. Of course I do. Bubbles and I was a mistake. _You're_ the one I want." He brought her in for a sweet kiss that knocked the wind right out of Sky.

Skylar smiled against his soft lips as she draped her arms around him. She felt herself being lifted into the air and twirled around like she was the most special thing in his world. A small uncharacteristic giggle escaped her lips before she could take it back. Sky pecked him on the lips before laying her head on the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you." She muttered quietly in a whisper.

But he did not reply.

* * *

As the night rolled in, Brody heard a knock on his door, which surprised him. He wondered who on earth would be at his door at eleven at night. He strolled over to the front door and opened it, to reveal Maxine. She looked upset, which immediately made Brody concerned.

She was still dressed in the same clothes from school, but now her hair and clothes were damp from the rain outside. Brody raised his eyebrow at her, wondering what she was doing here.

"Max?"

Maxine sighed. "This might sound wierd, but can I stay here tonight? I got in a fight with Mellisa and I really don't want to go over to Tyler's at this time. You live closer to mine." Maxine's excuse sounded sincere, but to be honest, she wouldn't have minded going to Tyler's at this time, she just wanted to spend time with him.

"Sure, of course you can stay. You used to live here remember." He smiled awkwardly.

Maxine looked away, the tension rising up. "Thank you."

She walked past him and into the living room that she used to tidy on a sunday morning, and sat on the couch that she and Brody used to cuddle up to on a Saturday afternoon. She missed this house so much. It was always home to her.

Brody soon joined her on the couch and grabbed the remote from the table, searching through the channels while Maxine twidled her thumbs. He eventually decided upon a show that they used to watch together every night, and then turned to her.

"So, want to talk about it? The fight, I mean."

"There isn't much to talk about," Maxine replied with a frown. "Mellisa isn't happy about me having a baby while I'm still in highschool. I told her that it's not her decision because she's not my real mother. The usual thing, really. I just..usually when me and Mellisa fought, I would run here and it would all be okay. When I realised I couldn't keep coming back here I got sad, but I came anyway because..well, you're the only person that can ever make me feel better."

Brody sat perfectly still as he digested her words. She still trusted him to help her. She didn't feel awkward enough to not come here when Mellisa and her fought. That meant a lot to Brody.

He nodded at her and looked in her eyes.

"You know I'm always here, Max."

"Have you told Faye yet?" Maxine asked slyly, her eyes glued to the floor. Faye was Faye McKane, the wife of Carter McKane and the mother of Brody and his little sister Tessa. She was a typical mother, always looking out for her children. Faye was a wonderful woman and also very understanding, which is why Maxine wasn't nervous at the thought of Faye knowing.

Brody nodded. "She wasn't too thrilled, but once she calmed down she just seemed happy. Do you know, she gave me such a hard time when we broke up. She was all, 'Why would you break up with Maxine? She's a lovely girl!'" Brody said, mimicking his mother's voice. Maxine broke out into laughter at his impression of Faye.

"Yeah, your parents treated me like a daughter. Tessa always hated me though." Maxine said with a smirk.

"She was just jealous that you stole all my time. You know how little sisters are."

Maxine laughed. "I missed this." She said, motioning between them. Brody nodded in agreement and beamed. All this talk about mother's was making Maxine uncomfortable, but when she was around Brody, everything just seemed pointless to worry about.

Since finding out about her adoption, Maxine always wished that Elizabeth was alive and she could meet her. That she could explain why she didn't want Maxine in her life. Why she wasn't good enough to be in the Cairns family, or good enough to be loved by her real mother. But now? She wanted nothing to do with her. She didn't want to be like her at all.

She was glad to have Tyler in her life, but that was the only part of Elizabeth that Maxine wanted in her life. She couldn't let her own child go through life thinking why it wasn't good enough or wondering if their parents even wanted them. Maxine wasn't sure how she felt about having a whole other life to look after, but she wasn't ready to let that life go. Right now, she had real family, and that meant everything to her.

Maxine wanted to watch her child grow up, to be there through everything like her parents weren't. Brody wanted that for her, so she was going to make that work, no matter how hard it would be. She would pull through, for the both of them.

"It's late, we should sleep." Brody said to her.

Maxine nodded in response and rose to her feet. They both walked up the stairs and to Brody's room. Maxine was getting ready to sleep on the floor but Brody stopped her, saying she shouldn't sleep on the floor in her condition. She said that he couldn't sleep on the floor either, and they argued. After a while, they decided to both sleep in the bed. They had before, it shouldn't be that weird, they thought.

When they were in the bed, Maxine suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Not because she was next to Brody, but because something was kicking her. Again, not Brody. She put her hand to her stomach and laughed shortly as her baby kicked and kicked like it's life depended on it. She thought about telling Brody but it seemed he had already noticed, because his arm was draped across her waist.

He held his hand to her stomach and smiled.

"I can feel it." He said in shock as the baby moved around.

Maxine brought her shaky hand to his and placed it over his own, dragging it to the bottom of her stomach where their child's little feet kicked his hand. He laughed along with her and the little thing inside of her went absolutely crazy. The feeling overwhelmed Brody, he had never felt anything like it.

"He's a fighter." Brody said.

"What makes you so_ sure_ it's a boy, McKane?"

His hand remained there even though the kicking stopped. "I just have a feeling it's a boy."

Maxine rolled her eyes but smiled. She soon found her fingers laced between his, which surprised her on why he hadn't moved his hand away. She heard Brody's breathing slow down as he drifted to sleep, his hand still on her stomach. Maxine frowned and looked down at his hand, missing the comfort.

She wondered what their child would look like. Would it have Brody's messy short brown hair, or Maxine's long dark brunette -almost red- hair. Would it have his pale green eyes or her soft blue-green ones. Would it be short or tall. Would it be smart and beautiful and fun like Maxine, or cheeky and handsome and courageous like Brody.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Mine and Butch's eyes were glued to the television screen.

We were sat in my bedroom watching this movie where a bunch of kids must fight to the death in a huge arena, it was called The Hunger Games or something like that. Butch and I always enjoyed watching action movies together, it was our favourite thing to do together, besides argue and boxing of course.

Every time one of the characters did something impressive such as throw a spear all the way across the room or wield a sword like it weighed nothing, we would grin from ear to ear or stare at the screen in admiration. I had a feeling that this movie would probably become our favourite, maybe a ritual? We should watch it every year.

"Did you see that!?" Butch asked, gobsmacked.

I nodded beside him. "This movie is awesome."

We turned to each other and smiled. I leaned back more against the bed frame, feeling Butch's arm tighten around my waist. Most of the time, I disarmed all sorts of intimacy, but being in his arms was strangely nice. He was freakishly warm and I was cold, so it felt good. I let my head fall into the crook of his neck and my eyes didn't move from the television, but I could tell Butch was smiling.

We watched in silence for the next five minutes.

"She's so hot." Butch muttered with large eyes as the main girl ran around on the screen. I agreed that the main character was indeed attractive, but I am sitting right here. Idiot. My eyes narrowed dangerously at him, only then did he notice he had made a mistake. "I mean, she's hot, but not as hot as you obviously."

Nice save.

I rolled my eyes but still smiled and shook my head. Butch laughed nervously and before I could stop him, he pulled me into a kiss. I was stunned but kissed back anyway. Damn him, always knowing just how to calm me down. Sometimes I think he knows me better than my sisters, probably a counterpart thing, who knows. I wonder if this works on him. Next time he's mad, I'll kiss him to see what happens. Smart one, Buttercup.

When I pulled away from the kiss, his eyes lit up.

"Why do you look so happy?" I asked him.

Butch's usual smirk was once again replaced by a smile. "I'm with you."

"Who knew Butch Jojo could be sweet?" I said in a mocking way and smirked. "I'm a bad influence on you."

"Oh yes, you are, crazy girl." He drawled before kissing me again.

His hands met my face and his lips brushed across mine. Usually when we kissed, it was intense, fiery, like fireworks and lightning. Our hands would be tangled in each other's hair and we would be thrown against walls like we were taking our anger out on each other, but this kiss was different. It was soft and sort of..sweet, kind and gentle. I would remember it.

I eased into the kiss, trying to return the gentleness of it all. I melted into him and shut my eyes tight. Nothing could have ruined this moment, not even one of my sisters walking in. It was a perfect moment, which Butch and I didn't have often.

When we finally tore away, his hands didn't leave my face. I looked deep into his eyes, my own darting about, trying to find out what he was thinking. That was something I hated about Butch and I, neither ever knew what the other was thinking. We always had to say it out loud. But this time, I saw something new. It couldn't be love, it was more adoration or appreciation. Like the look Brick and Boomer get when they look at my sisters, or Brody when he looks at Maxine. No one had ever looked at me like that before.

I was touched.

"Come with me." Butch said as he grabbed my hand and lifted me to my feet. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. We weren't even finished watching the film and he wanted to leave. I decided I would wait to see what he wanted. He dragged me down the stairs where we ran into Blossom.

She was sat on the couch, she looked like she was getting ready for bed.

Blossom looked at us and smiled. "Where are you two off to?"

"I have no freaking idea!" I laughed as Butch opened the front door and pulled me outside. I gasped as the rain hit us when we got out the door. He wanted to come out into the rain, is he mad? Butch can be a right idiot sometimes. Still, I wonder what he wants..

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Normal POV**

"Butch, it's raining!" Buttercup laughed as she was pushed out of her house and into the coldness of the streets. The harsh rain poured around them thanks to the rain cloud hovering above them. Buttercup couldn't stop laughing as Butch spun her about. Her hair was damp and getting worse as the seconds dragged on, and her clothes were soaked, just like Butch, but neither seemed to care.

"I don't care," He laughed back. Buttercup looked up at Butch and saw a very handsome smile on his face which replaced the usual smirk. They were both shivering from the freezing droplets that surrounded them. Butch's hands cradled her face, pushing the strands of wet hair from Buttercup's cold face. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips briefly. "I wanted to tell you something that I couldn't tell you in there."

Buttercup raised a brow at what he had just said. She wasn't sure where he was going with this. Usually she would get mad at him for bringing her out in the rain just to tell her something, but for some reason, she stayed perfectly calm and serene. She wanted to hear his voice, whatever he had to say, she wanted to hear it.

"Go on then," She drawled with a grin. "What do you want to tell me, Butchy boy?"

Butch grinned back at her and stood before her, a sparkle in his eyes that Buttercup had never seen before. He took a long breath and nodded, more to encourage himself to say what he wanted to say to her. Their eyes locked on each other's and it felt as though a spark had struck them right there.

"Buttercup," Butch laughed. "I really freaking love you." Buttercup took a step back with wide eyes. She tilted her head and her eyes locked with his. This didn't feel real. None of it. She couldn't even feel the rain anymore, it just seemed not important.

"You..what?"

"I _really_ freaking love you," He repeated. "I joke about it all the time but I mean it, I love you. It's different and it's pretty messed up, but I do." He laughed again. Buttercup was about to smack him for laughing at such an important and intimate moment, but she didn't. She couldn't move a single muscle.

"With you, I'm off the rails, and it's amazing." Buttercup's face furrowed. It was no surprise that Butch was 'off the rails' around her, he changed for her, completely. He changed his whole direction. He wasn't himself, he was better, he was a man. He was the hero that got the girl, as Bubbles once said.

"You really love me?" Buttercup asked in shock. "No one's ever said that to me before."

Buttercup went her whole life without love, real love anyway. No one had said those three little words to her, then again neither did Butch, but he said it in his own way.

"Well I'm saying it now." Butch said with a grin. The rain made his spiky hair die down, and fall into a black mess on top of his head. His face and clothes were soaked but he still held her in his arms like he did when they were warm and dry back in her room. The rain didn't affect him, this moment was too special to ruin.

Buttercup didn't know what to say, but she noticed that a smile had creeped onto her face, and that did the talking for her.

"You love me too right?" Butch said with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face, he wasn't worried at all, he already knew her answer.

Buttercup laughed and relaxed in his arms, bringing her lips to his. They kissed with so much affection that Buttercup felt like she was floating. The kiss knocked everything out of Buttercup. She was stunned by how passionate yet sweet it was.

"I guess you were wrong," Butch whispered against her cold lips. "You do believe in love after all."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and smirked. "Maybe I do."

They grinned and kissed once more.

* * *

**That was one of the best things to write..ever! I tried so hard to keep them in character, please tell me if I did alright?! I have to say, the last scene and the one with Bubbles/Boomer are my favorites so far, I felt so much emotion writing them and I hope you felt just as much emotion reading them!**

**The scene with Sky/Tyler was really something, and there is some hidden meaning in there, if you have any ideas on what it was, tell me!**

_**I should say one thing, that I'm starting to lose interest in this story, only slightly! I'm not sure where it's going so it will probably end soon, but hopefully I can think of some new twists that will keep it interesting, I'm just not sure if you all find it as interesting anymore, so..we'll see what happens!**_

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce **


	44. Empty Promises

**Townsville High**

**~Wow, thanks for all the favorites/follows/reviews/PM's. I really appreciate everyone who has stuck by the story till this point! You're all angels, thanks so much!~**

**Chapter 44 - Empty Promises**

**Last Chapter - Dancing brought up some bad memories for Bubbles. Maxine and Brody got closer thanks to their unborn child. Blossom began to recover. Sky started to wonder where Tyler's loyalties lie. And Butch and Buttercup took a huge step in their relationship when Butch confessed he is in love with her.**

_**AN; I think you'll enjoy this chapter. There's going to a sad moment with Bubbles and also Brody's first ever POV..I think so anyway, I'm pretty sure this is his first one, so it will give you a little more insight into his character. Once again there aren't any Blossom/Brick in this chapter, but there will be plenty in the next!**_

_**By the way, I should warn you that this chapter isn't my best, I just wanted to get it up quickly for you all. But I hope you like it, and thank you for reading :)**_

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I lost count of how long I had been awake.

Beside me was Butch, sleeping like a baby and snoring like an idiot. I rolled over and lay on my side to look at him. I watched as his toned chest slowly rose up and fell back down. One of his muscular arms was lying over his stomach while the other was underneath my pillow, stretched out around me.

No matter how hard I had tried, once I woke up, there was no going back to sleep.

I couldn't stop thinking about the other night. Butch told me that he loved me. I didn't think I'd actually be happy to hear that, but after he said it, I couldn't get the smile off my face. I guess I was shocked because I didn't believe in love. I thought that the thought of love was to good to be true, I guess it only happens to the lucky ones.

When I was younger, I imagined maybe one day falling in love, but never to Butch Jojo. I thought it would be Mitch, or some random guy, but not my counterpart. Then again, my sisters did it, why can't I?

He stirred and I thought he was going to wake up, but then his face relaxed and the snoring started again. I rolled my eyes and sat up, my legs falling of the side of the bed and my feet landing on the floor. I stood up and walked towards the door. It was early morning, and I wasn't sure if anyone would be awake yet.

My question was answered when I walked into the living room and saw Bubbles on the couch.

"You're up early." I drawled.

Bubbles' head snapped back to look at me. "Oh, morning. I could say the same to you. Did Butch's snoring wake you up too?"

I laughed half heartedly and shook my head. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside Bubbles, grabbing the remote from her hands in the process. She rolled her eyes as I scanned through the channels. Bubbles reached over to the table and picked up her glass of orange juice and started to drink it in silence.

I had the sudden urge to have one of our annoying 'sister' talks that she always forced me into.

"Bubbles, I need to talk to you. You know, girl talk?" I said uncomfortably. Hearing myself say the words made me want to instantly take them right back, but it was too late. Bubbles squealed in excitement and jumped in her seat, spinning to face me properly. I swallowed hard. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Of course! So, talk."

I bit my bottom lip. "Butch told me he's in love with me last night."

The next few seconds passed in utter silence, until Bubbles jumped up in happiness.

"I knew it! You said it back right?"

"Not in so many words, but he knows it anyway," I responded as Bubbles sat back down beside me. "I just think this is a big step. I do love the idiot, but a few months ago I was running about saying I didn't even believe in love! A few months ago Butch was just my friend, barely even that. A lot has happened, I just think it's all going so fast."

As soon as I stopped talking, I realised that I had said it. I_ love_ the idiot. Hearing it out loud sounded weird. It sounded foreign. I had never said it before, so it was strange to hear the words but it felt sort of..right.

I didn't want to admit it, but I put up with him through all of his annoying quirks, I don't hit him as much any more, and I'm actually..kind to him. That's love, Buttercup Utonium style. Butch should count himself lucky.

Bubbles nodded in understanding. "Well, you've known Butch since you were kids. You've went from being his counterpart to his enemy to his acquaintance to his friend to his best friend then to his girlfriend. Being the girl he's in love with usually comes next. So, just enjoy it, because love doesn't happen so easily."

"Coming from the girl who had_ two_ guys in love with her?" I replied with a blank expression, a certain sass was in my voice that made me sound like Maxine. Bubbles narrowed her eyes and sighed deeply before throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Well I'm not you, okay. Listen, I always knew he loved you. He risked his life so that you would be happy-"

"He risked his life you that you would live and Boomer would get better," I interjected. "He didn't do it for me."

Bubbles rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You are so dense. Of course he did it for you! He told me that he did! You might think that him telling you that he's in love with you is sudden and fast, but he's loved you for most of this year, he just didn't admit it. Everything Butch has done has been for you. He changed for you, he risked his own life and boxing career for you, he kept his feelings a secret because you wanted him to. He's loved you for a _while_, Buttercup."

Everything that Bubbles said had stuck in my mind. It all made perfect sence.

If I really think about it, Butch has most likely had feelings for me since I came back to Townsville. He has probably loved me for a while, and he just only admitted it when we were both ready to hear it. I wanted to laugh bitterly at house stupid I was for not noticing it sooner. A tiny smile set on my face as I nodded.

"I guess you may have a point." I said in a small voice.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Bubbles held her glass to her mouth and took a drink, her eyes on me. She put her glass down on the coffee table and turned back to look at me. Her eyes showed happiness that I was happy, but I knew something was bugging her. Whenever she is overly ecstatic or helpful means she's the one that needs the help. I know her too well.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" I asked, changing the subject.

She chewed her bottom lip - a habit she gets when there's something she doesn't want to talk about. Like I said, I know her too well. Bubbles shook her head slowly, her eyes staring off behind me. My head titled and my face furrowed.

"I've thought a lot about dad lately," I grew rigid, this conversation was already making me uncomfortable. Out of all of us, Bubbles was the one who never talked about our dad. She danced around the subject all the time. "Do you remember the last thing he ever said to you?"

I didn't need to think. I'll always remember his last words to me. "He was on his way to work and he told me to watch you and Blossom. You weren't well and Blossom was busy studying so he asked me to look after you," I sighed at the memory before turning back to Bubbles. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just miss him. I've been thinking a lot about him recently. Usually I try to make myself forget. To remember that he's gone and isn't coming back..but when I go to dance class, he's all I can think about. I just really miss him, Buttercup." Bubbles' voice was a breathless whisper. I couldn't stand seeing my strong sister like this.

Bubbles has always been the strong one of the group, which was the hardest thing to believe. She almost died and she didn't even care, she just picked herself up and moved on. I always think that because she was so emotional as a child, she disarms all from of bad emotions now that she's a teenager. She can't do that. I did and I was an emotional wreck. I worry about her sometimes.

"He wouldn't want you to be sad," I said in a shaky voice. "He would want you to be brave."

"You don't think I've tried? When we came back here you and Bloss fell apart, I was the one that said nothing. I've had to sleep in the room that dad used to wake me up in every morning. I've been brave, but I just don't think I can anymore."

I frowned at her words. "Maybe you need this then. Remember when we first got here, I was a mess and now I'm fine. Maybe you need to be upset and then it'll just go away in time."

Bubbles rose to her feet and let out a sigh. "It never just goes away."

She sent me a final glance before walking past the couch and over to the stairs. She ran up and seconds later I heard the slam of her door. I sat with my head in my hands and closed my eyes. She was right, it never goes away. I decided to talk to Boomer later, considering Butch helped me when I was down about it, I knew that Boomer could help her.

It just scared me a little.

Me and Blossom went through hell, and Bubbles has had this rage over his death built up for so long now..when it finally comes out, it's not going to be pretty.

* * *

**Brody's POV**

A small yawn escaped my lips and my eyes opened.

It was insanely warm, but that was probably because I had all the covers over me. Maxine must have gotten too hot at some point during the night. I put one hand to my face to rub my eyes but found the other one not where it should be. I looked down and found that my left hand was still on Maxine's stomach. How is that even possible?

I slowly moved my hand away, trying desperately not to wake Maxine.

She looked so peaceful when she slept. I almost missed it. What am I saying? Of course I missed it. I miss living with her, and falling asleep beside her. She made this so hard on me, coming over here. Then again I can't really blame her. It was late and she needed somewhere to go.

I still haven't really wrapped my head around it all. I'm going to be a dad. Me. Brody McKane. I'm supposed to be the responsible one of the group, how did this end up happening to me? God, Maxine must be going insane. She's only sixteen. I'm only seventeen. This shouldn't be happening right now.

A tiny part of me was happy. I get to spend all the time in the world with Maxine again. I have a reason to be with her, but like she said, this baby can't be a reason for us to get back together. I guess I'll just have to give her a reason then.

I wonder what the future will be like for me and Max. What if we don't get back together? Our child would be running from house to house every other weekend. Me and Maxine will only talk when we have to sort out school bills or something like that. God, I don't want that. I want us to be back together, dammit.

I heard Maxine stir as she made her way onto her back, but didn't wake up.

She looked beautiful. She always did. It was hard not to get lost in her blue-green eyes. Her dark brown hair was cascaded everywhere but she still looked as amazing as always. Maxine had always been a very pretty girl, and not just because of the some-what noticable freckles on her face and the dimples on either side of her lips. She's got a pretty muscular body too, from boxing, but now that tight stomach was curved into a bump.

I never understood why people said that woman glow when they're pregnant, but Maxine does. I almost didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful. Her face showed no emotion, her breathing was short and her lips were curved into a tiny smile. But I had to wake her.

"Maxine," I shook her arm carefully. "Maxy?"

She stirred again.

I smiled when her eyes opened. She looked at me and smiled back, just seeing her smile gave me butterflies. She lay on her side with one of her hands under her pillow and looked up at me, just like she used to, every single morning.

"Hi." She spoke softly.

Suddenly I couldn't find my own voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I still didn't have the will to speak, so I nodded. She sat up straight and yawned. Her eyes locked on mine, like she was expecting me to say something. What did she expect me to say? Last night was cool, seeing you again, now let's go back to being awkward idiots? God, this shouldn't be so hard.

"Brody.." I felt my heartbeat quicken as her hand covered mine. I looked down and my face just froze, not knowing how to react or what to say. When I looked back up at her, a tiny smile was on her face, I could barely notice it.

"Last night didn't change anything," I finally found my voice. "Did it?"

Maxine bit her lip and shook her head. "We're friends, and it's not awkward, so something changed. I just think us dating again because of last night would be a mistake. I did miss it though..sleeping with you beside me." She said before looking down.

In that moment, I couldn't think straight, because one memory was stuck in my head..

_FLASHBACK;_

_Brody and Maxine had just awaken, and their eyes were glued to each other._

_They had been living together for a few weeks now but it still felt the same as it always did. The morning were always the best, just lying in bed, smiling at each other. It was heaven. Brody's hand rested on the back of her head, moving some of the stray hair from her face._

_"You look beautiful." He muttered._

_Maxine laughed. "I just woke up, that's impossible." She said with a cute smile. Of course, Maxine always looked beautiful. Her dark brunette hair, blue-green eyes, freckles and dimples always made her look amazing. No matter what time of the day. Brody had never felt more lucky to be with a girl that's so gorgeous but has a gorgeous personality to go with it._

_Brody grinned from ear-to-ear. "I don't care, you're still beautiful."_

_A faint rosy blush spread across Maxine's cheeks, but she hid it by burying her head deeper in her pillow. Brody chuckled at her failed attempt and leaned down, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. It didn't seem enough for Maxine, because in an instant, her arms were wrapped around him and her lips were deeper into his._

_After moments of kissing passionately, they finally broke apart, but remained in each other's embrace._

_"I love you, so so much." Maxine said, out of breath._

_Brody grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "I love you too, Maxy. Forever and always, remember?"_

_Maxine nodded._

_"Forever and always."_

_She lay her head on his chest as he lay back down. Maxine's hand grabbed his shirt in her palm and eased into his arms. Brody rested his head on the top of hers and kissed it before closing his eyes to take it all in._

_"Promise me something?" Maxine's asked in a small voice._

_"Anything."_

_"First of all, you never stop loving me, because I would go insane," She paused to hear a laugh from Brody. "And second, we never leave this bed."_

_Brody chuckled again and tightened his arms around her lovingly. "You got yourself a deal, Maxine Slater."_

I didn't like to think about it.

I didn't like to think that I would never see that breathless smile on her face, or hear those two words from her ever again. I didn't like to think that the memories were all I had left and that this was the end of our story, a story that was meant to be an epic romance that overcame anything. All of it was for nothing now.

"Maxine, I lo-" I stopped myself immediately. My stomach began to hurt, like butterflies were taking over. It felt just as frightening as the first time I had ever said it to her, only I was more nervous and stuttering all of my words.

She raised her eyebrow in slight curiosity. "Yes?"

"I um..I was just going to say that I.." I was officially stammering like an idiot now. Maxine's expression softened as she realised just what I was about to say. I braced myself for the worst, to be shot down once more.

"I do too." She said quietly before jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom. I wasn't sure if it was because of the dreaded morning-sickness, or she just couldn't face me right now.

"Forever and _fucking_ always." I muttered before running my hand through my hair.

* * *

"Will you please pay attention?" Blossom heard herself say, but apparently no one else did.

Buttercup laughed hysterically at Butch, who was sat beside her on the couch. There was ticking, hitting, laughing, all sorts. Butch jabbed her in the side, which she returned. They were acting like two five year olds. Blossom watched them with narrow eyes and her arms crossed firmly.

"Guys!" Blossom snapped.

Buttercup and Butch stare at Blossom with grins on their faces. Butch took a glance at Buttercup and gave her a look of a guilty accomplice. Buttercup had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing.

"Um..sorry, what were you saying?" Buttercup asked before Butch jabbed her with his elbow once more. Buttercup laughed again as she done the same back, and then it all started again. Blossom pace-palmed herself and rolled her eyes like a frustrated mother.

"Never mind." Blossom breathed out a sigh before walking away from the two giggling teenagers.

Butch didn't even notice that Blossom had left because he was still trying to get on Buttercup's nerves. He started to tickle her but Buttercup was quick and pinned his arms. She sat on top of him with a triumphant smirk dancing on her lips. Butch smirked back before pushing forward, sending them both flying off of the couch.

They lay beside each other on the floor in silence for a few seconds, until the laugher started again. Since the other night, they had been inseparable. Always with the jokes, laughs, smiles, it really was nothing like them.

Butch helped Buttercup back on to the couch.

"I think we annoyed Bloss." Butch said with his hand on his chin, looking thoughtful.

Buttercup gave him a blank look. "You _think_?" She asked, tensing the word 'think'. Of course they had, and she knew it. She couldn't even remember what Blossom was trying to tell them.

She reached for the remote and switched on the television, they decided to watch the last half of the film they had been watching the night before. After a short discussion, they decided this movie should become a ritual, considering they watched on such a special night. Buttercup still hadn't said the words, I love you, but he knew she did, and that was good enough.

As twenty minutes passed and the movie was getting even more interesting, Buttercup felt Butch's arm drape around her, his fingers started to slowly trace up and down from her shoulder to her elbow. Buttercup was still nervous when it came to intimacy with Butch, but she still lay her head on the crook of his shoulder.

Buttercup noted the way he smelled like Paco Rabanne. She hid her laugh. He most likely drowned himself in the cologne.

She moved her head away and looked at him with a small smirk on her face. His eyes were dancing in excitement at the screen in front of them. Finally he gave her his attention. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Butch's lips slowly encountered her own.

Their lips met, and Buttercup's arms were laced around his neck. She felt breathless as Butch deepened the kiss. It was like she needed them in a way, like she needed to breath. She was always breathless when they kissed. It was like a secret weapon, and not just because he can stop her mid-argument by kissing her. He could spin her world around with just one moment of pure affection.

When they pulled away, Buttercup felt like she had run out of air.

Butch's strong arms pulled her into him. Buttercup's legs tucked underneath herself, so that the both of them were only taking up one seat of the couch. All of this was new to Buttercup, but she found herself craving the intimacy of it all. Butch was right, she was finally learning how to love someone.

"God, I love you, crazy girl." He said as his full attention was on her, and away from the movie he had been enjoying. Of course, he enjoyed the company more. A small smile tugged at Buttercup lips as she nodded against his chest.

Could she really say the words?

Buttercup was prepared to say it, when Butch interrupted her. "Don't worry, you don't need to say it back. I know you do."

The beautiful moment was crushed when Butch spoke again. "I mean, who couldn't love me, right?"

"Idiot." Buttercup muttered as she shook her head. But the smile was tight on her face, she couldn't rid herself of it.

* * *

**Skylar's POV**

I've had been sitting in Tyler's house for three hours, and he still hasn't said the words yet.

I swear, there is no winning with this boy. The other night was so sweet and he didn't even say the words back. He didn't say that he loves me back, again! I don't think he gets what he does to me. I used to be careless, fun, free..and then I met Tyler. The same happened when he met Bubbles. We were never meant for love, but I want to try and he obviously doesn't.

"What you thinkin' about, love?" My eyes snapped to the seat beside me. Oh so he can call me love but can't say it? How lovely. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

Tyler smiled at me casually, obviously not catching the anger in my eyes.

"Nothing." I said in a small voice. Tyler raised his eyebrow but shrugged before turning back to the television. He can be so dense sometimes.

Something really bugged me about the other night. They way he danced around the subject of Bubbles. I mean, he told me that she was his first love, and he can't ever really get over that. If he can't get over her then were does that leave us? Why can't he just let go of her? How can I possibly compete with the girl that made him the guy he is?

Why can't he just stop loving her?

"I should go," I broke the silence. "Cassandra said she wanted me home early, so I'll call you." I rose to my feet as did Tyler. He frowned in disappointment and tugged me into his arms for a hug. I melted into his arms like I couldn't resist it.

Say the words..

I looked up at him expectantly. He simply smiled at me before bringing his lips to mine and kissing me briefly. I pulled away first, giving him a favoured fake smile of mine.

Without another word, I dashed away for the door and left. As soon as she door closed I leaned against it with my eyes shut tightly. Why can't he just say it!? Does he not understand how hard this is, I almost broke up with him for christ sake and he still can't be honest with me.

Why does he still love her more than me?

* * *

The curtains in Bubbles' room were closed shut, only a tiny peak of light sneaking in.

Bubbles tied the pink ballet shoes to her feet and stood tall, stretching her arms over her head. She did this a few times to her legs and then stretched her back. The music from her small light blue iPod filled the room. The song, All We Are by Matt Nathanson was playing.

The blonde took a breath as she held started to dance in the privacy of her bedroom. She prefered to dance here, where no one could see. Thanks to the thick sound-proof walls, no one could hear either. She had absolute privacy to dance to her heart's content.

As the beat of the song picked up, Bubbles spun around in a tight circle, lifting her left leg and raising it as she spun. All the while, she had perfect balance which brought the smile to her heart-shaped face. Bubbles leaped from one foot to the other and twirled to the other end of the room. Her arms were flying around gracefully and her legs were straight.

Perfection.

Bubbles spun once more and immediately came to a halt. She was standing in front of her chest, which contained many photo's in photo frames, all in a perfect line. She tilted her head and frowned as her eyes caught the one of her and her father. She was thirteen in the photo, it was taken two days before he went to work and never came back.

Before she could stop herself, another memory flashed before her very eyes.

_FLASHBACK;_

_"Did you see this move?" Thirteen year old Bubbles chirped as she leaped, bringing one foot to the back of her head._

_A chuckle escaped John Utonium's lips as he nodded at his daughter. She continued to dance around the room like she owned it. She was owning it. The performance was amazing, breathtaking, spectacular. All of those words came to John's mind. He had never seen something so wonderful and fascinating, and to come from his own daughter, it made him so proud._

_"My little angel is amazing," He muttered as she ran up to him, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Don't let anyone tell you any different."_

_Bubbles nodded in response._

_"I won't, dad!" She beamed. "How was that? I mean, I almost fell on the last spin, so maybe-"_

_"No, it was perfect." John interjected. "I remember the first time I saw you dance. You were just six years old and even back then you were amazing. You've always been amazing, angel. I'm so proud of you."_

_Bubbles smiled happily and looked down at her feet, where her ballet shoes where. On this day, John had bought Bubbles her first ever pair of proper ballet shoes. They were beautiful and definitely improved her dancing. She felt more confident in them, and she loved them. It was the best present he had ever given her._

_"Thank-you for believing in me." Bubbles said in a small voice._

_John nodded. "Of course. Just promise me that one day you will dance outside of this room."_

_"Okay," Bubbles chirped. "Only if you promise that you'll come to my first ever show!"_

_A short and happy laugh escaped from John's mouth. "I promise, angel. I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

Bubbles stared at the picture with a frozen expression as her fingers traced the blue picture frame. Tears were building up in her eyes and in that moment, she knew she was about to start crying. She tried to stop herself. Bubbles didn't allow herself to cry all the time any more. She had to be strong.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world.." Bubbles said aloud in a monotone voice.

She couldn't stop it now.

Tears streamed down Bubbles' face and then she let out a groan of heart-shattering pain. She collapsed to her knees and choked out a sob. No one would be able to hear her meltdown, she was all alone. Bubbles' hand gripped onto the cabinet beside her as she forced herself to her feet.

Her face went from devastated to frustrated in a matter of seconds, and her hand was on the empty plate on top of her desk. She through the plate towards the wall and let it shatter before her eyes.

"Argh." Bubbles screamed in agony and grief.

She picked up her lamp and hurled it towards the wall, then her hair curlers, then her box of art supplies, then another plate. After a while she had lost track of everything she was throwing around the room.

Bubbles cried out and feel to the floor, lying in the middle of all the wreckage. She leaned her back against the wall of her wardrobe. Her legs pulled against her chest and her arms hugged them tightly. She looked down at her feet and noticed one of her photo frames were broken. A shaky hand picked it up and she choked on a sob, realising that it was the one of her and John.

Her hand cut on the glass but she didn't even care. She just looked at the picture whilst breathing rapidly. Her head slammed against the wardrobe doors as she looked up towards the ceiling.

"Why did you have to leave me!? I can't do this without you, dad.._why_ did you leave me?" Bubbles cried at the ceiling.

She looked down at her feet and a flame of fury took over her eyes. She bent down and ripped the ballet shoes off of her feet, the ones that her father had given her before he died, and she threw them against the wall in aggravation.

"You promised.." She whispered. "You promised!"

She took a look around the devastation in her room before closing her eyes and shutting out the happy memories of her and her father. The memories were all she had left of him, and now they were tearing her apart.

Bubbles let out a frustrated groan, her voice cracked, showing just how heart-broken she truly was.

* * *

**So, that was a very sad chapter for Bubbles, Sky and Brody. But these are all just twists that I have in mind ;) Tell me if you like where I am going with them please? There will be some more twists coming soon, I can't say if they are good twists but oh well haha!**

_**Some-what important An; Well, basically a lot of people have been asking if Mitch is going to appear because I mentioned him in the earlier chapters. I did ask people if they wanted him in it but a lot of people said no so I thought I would bring it up again! So um..yeah, please tell me if it's something you would want to see.**_

_**I try to avoid some of the main characters from the show because a lot of people said it would ruin it but I could make a special exception for Mitch :) Tell me what you guys think about it, and thanks for reading!**_

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	45. The Night Is Young

**Townsville High**

**~Sorry for the long wait, but I have a big chapter for you all to read! Thanks those who reviewed, followed, favorited and PM'd. You're all angels :)~**

**Chapter 45 - The Night Is Young**

**Last Chapter - Bubbles' emotions went haywire. Love was in the air for Buttercup and Butch, and Maxine and Brody. &Skylar began to wonder where her relationship with Tyler was going, because she seemed to think he was still in love with Bubbles.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Powerpuff girls, nor do I own the movies and song mentioned in this story/chapter. All I own is the OC's.**

_**Sorry if something doesn't make sence, didn't have time to go over it. Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

The sunrise peaking through Buttercup's window woke her.

She tossed around in her bed for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. Finally, her eyes rolled open, and she groaned at the sun piercing them. She turned to her side and stared at the pillow beside her. Her first night where she woke up without her snoring idiotic boy of a boyfriend beside her.

A tiny smile tugged at her lips before she glanced at her alarm clock. It was very, very early. Her sisters would not be awake for an hour or so. Buttercup slipped out of bed, the fabric of her green pajamas hugging her. She wandered over to the chest beside her mirror and fetched an outfit.

Pulling out a short-sleeved green shirt and black jeans, she quickly stuck them on before looking herself in the mirror and reaching over to snatch a hairbrush. For a few minutes, she painfully tamed the messy mop of raven black hair that fell carelessly to her shoulders. When it looked presentable, she through the brush away.

The buzzing of her phone was what distracted her.

She wandered over to her bed and searched around the sheets from where she had left her phone the previous night. Once she had retrieved it, she read the text, which was from Butch.

_Good morning, crazy girl. Call me later or I'll just call your phone every five minutes to annoy you. Seriously though, get in touch, want to see you later. Butch._

Buttercup let out a small laugh and put her phone back down, deciding to let him sit and stew for an hour.

The irony hit her, how she and Butch were the first ones to wake, well she assumed that Butch was. Usually she and Butch had to be dragged out of bed every morning. It was even more confusing because they didn't have school today. Then again, this was Townsville, surprising things happened almost every hour.

"Better wake the sisters." Buttercup said before leaving her room.

* * *

Blossom looked down at her plate and held a prolonged sigh. She began to poke at her bacon with her fork, her head down, avoiding Bubbles' longing glares. This was getting easier for Blossom. Each morning, the urges withheld more and more. She ignored the soft sounds of her stomach groaning in distaste and continued to eat her bacon.

Beside her was Buttercup, who was stuffing her face with her food, like it was the last meal she would ever see. Sometimes Blossom and Bubbles wondered how their sister could eat so much and maintain her slim figure, perhaps it was the boxing.

Bubbles stared at Buttercup, her face scrunched in disgust at Buttercup's table manners. She looked at Blossom and they shared a smile and a head-shake at their sister's dispense. The bright smile remained on Bubbles' face when she watched Blossom eat without ease.

She was proud.

Bubbles was amazed by the progress that Blossom had made in the past week, and she had Brick to thank for that. He had been there for Blossom throughout it all. They had grown closer because of it and now Blossom looked back on her eating disorder as a simple mistake, a desperate act, but the feelings still lingered some-what.

"I need to teach you how to cook for yourselves," Bubbles said in a small voice as she brought her fork to her lips, taking another bite. "I'm getting sick of cooking for you both all the time."

Blossom smiled sympathetically at Bubbles, and Buttercup simply shrugged before greedily digging in to her breakfast.

"Don't worry, we'll learn one of these days." Blossom responded.

Buttercup finally looked up from her plate. "Oh, by the way, Ty texted me last night, he's having a movie night at his place. Are you guys in?"

Ah, movie night. It was a some-what tradition for the group. Every month or so, they would all get together for a night and watch films until they fell asleep. It hadn't happened in a while, so Tyler assumed now was better a time than any.

"Sounds great," Blossom spoke. "We haven't had a movie night in ages."

Bubbles nodded in agreement. The blonde reached for her glass of juice when Blossom found a sudden interest in her sister's hand. Bubbles raised her eyebrow at Blossom, who was staring at one of her fingers with narrow and concerned eyes.

"Bubbles, how did you get that cut on your finger?"

The blonde panicked. "I dropped a plate and cut my finger when I was picking it up. No big deal." She lied straight through her teeth. Bubbles was sly enough to hide her little melt-down from her sisters the night before. She didn't want to worry her sisters by telling them about it.

"Oh, okay." Blossom responded, missing the small sigh of relief from Bubbles' lips.

Bubbles remained quiet for the rest of breakfast as her sisters talked. She was sick of lying. Everything was finally perfect among the group again, she couldn't let anything ruin that. She made a plan. A plan to put her mind at peace and finally grieve. She was going to visit her father. For the first time in years.

* * *

Maxine caught her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

She couldn't seem to stop staring. Maxine wasn't usually a vain person that liked to look at themself in the mirror, but every day she caught knew differences. The way her hair was growing longer, and she didn't bother to cut it, and the way her eyes darkened, became more lively.

Although today they were red, puffy, dull. She had a fight with the one person that she cared about most, Tyler, and it was all that she could think about. She cared about Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Brody..all of them, but mostly she cared about Tyler. Not just because she had to. Because he treated her like family, which was something that meant a lot to her.

A loose string was around her neck, a ring hanging from it carelessly. It was a large ring, not very fancy, just silver with a ruby red diamond. It didn't fit her vintage look. But it meant something to her. Brody had given her this ring on their first anniversary, along with a dress that she kept, although she hardly wore it anymore.

She lifted the ring and caressed the features before letting it fall back down onto her chest, the necklace holding it stung her hot skin with it's coldness. The way her navy blouse covered it, you wouldn't be able to notice it lying against her skin, which was perfect. She didn't want Brody to know that she still wore it, not on her finger anymore, but everstill wore it.

She traveled her gaze to her face, marking out the newly added glow. Her skin was paler, masking a bright undertone.

All she could think about was the fight she had with Tyler, it was taking it's tole. The whole situation was harder on everyone else than herself. The old Maxine would have told everyone to stop fighting, to smile, but now she was the one who was missing that million dollar Slater smile.

Everything was changing because of it, especially the way people saw her..

_FLASHBACK;_

_"You're what now?" Tyler's mouth hung wide open._

_The hairs on Maxine's neck rose in nervousness, and she began to twiddle her thumbs. Her eyes didn't reach his. She was eager to avoid the judgemental glares of her brother. Maxine gradually raised her head, reluctantly meeting his gaze. They stared each other down for a few seconds, neither willing to break the stare._

_A half-hearted laugh sent shivers down her spine. "Oh, I get it. You're just having a laugh. Funny. Nice one, Max."_

_Maxine couldn't get her own words out of her head. It had token a lot to tell him, but she had. She had told him about her pregnancy. It didn't just come out like it did with Buttercup and Brody, there was word foreplay. She tried to ease him into it, trying to make him guess before she had to say it. But alas, he wasn't even ready to understand the full meaning._

_There was a pregnant silence - Again, no pun intended._

_"Tyler," Her voice came out more shaky than anticipated. "I'm not having a laugh. It's true, I really am..I'm pregnant." She watched as the vibrant and natural smile fell from his face and a serious look took over. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."_

_More silence._

_"Please, say something." She begged, her eyes lit with hope._

_Tyler shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So, you're pregnant? Is it..Brody's?"_

_Maxine did a double-take of his face, wondering if he had actually just asked that. She was what people would call classy, and not just because of her love for the good 'ole vintage or the fact that she's only had two boyfriends in her whole life, Brett and Brody. She was classy because she was Maxine Slater. She exuded it._

_"Yes, of course it's Brody's. He's completely fine with it, by the way. He looks after me." She had to fight the beaming smile from her face. "I'm really starting to get used to being around him again. It's..really, really nice."_

_The smile that Maxine had failed to banish faltered as soon as she caught a glimpse of the look that crossed Tyler's own features._

_"He's fine with it? Max, why are you not taking this seriously. All you seem to care about is the fact that you get to spend time with Brody. This is a baby, sis. You know, a baby! You can't seriously expect Brody to care about it. All he cares about is getting you back."_

_Maxine was shocked at his words. He hadn't spoken this cruelly to her since they were mortal school enemies. She wasn't used to being on the receiving end of such words any more. Tyler didn't let down, his face remained as angry as it was._

_"That's not true, you're just mad that he didn't tell you." Maxine argued._

_"No, I'm mad that Brody freaking McKane is filling your head with the allusion that everything's all daisies and rainbows, love! This is serious and obviously he's just happy about the fact that you're acting like a school girl with a crush because you're friends again!"_

_"Why are you saying these things?" Maxine gasped. "Brody is one of your best friends! How could you think that? We both know that Brody still loves me, he wouldn't use this as an excuse to get me back. That's not who he is."_

_Tyler rose to his feet and shook his head with a bitter look on his face. She looked up at him, watching as he cradled his head in his hands, making faces like she was a typical idiot. Tyler let out a bitter laugh before throwing his arms in the air in frustration._

_"Alright, Max. Then tell me that you're not loving this? Having Brody at your beckon call? Having him in your life again. Tell me that you don't think of this as a great reason for you two to get back? Come on, Max."_

_Maxine looked down, taking a sudden interest in her shoes. "Yes, okay? Yes."_

_"Exactly," Tyler spat. "If you don't remember, he broke up with you. He ignored you and flirted with other girls in school, and you saw that. He can't just suddenly decide that he's in love with you again. It just can't work. You two can't work, hell even I saw that back when we hated each other!"_

_"Look, I get that you're mad, but don't be mad at Brody. This isn't his fault!" Maxine cried._

_"No, it's beyond that. I'm not mad, I'm fucking furious! He's supposed to be the responsible one of the group, the oldest, the one that watches out for people, so where the hell did all that get him? Enjoy playing happy families with McKane, because it won't last and we both know it." Tyler spat before running off._

_Maxine watched Tyler run up the stairs of his house in a fit of rage. She sighed deeply and pondered over everything that Tyler had said. Maybe he was right. He's the one that's supposed to be looking over her, and he does it without question, Brody might feel like he has to do this. Maxine didn't know what to think anymore._

_"Fuck." Maxine cursed, throwing her head in her hands._

Maxine bit her lip uncontrollably.

His words were so mean. That was not the Tyler she loved. Although, she hated to admit that he had some-what of a point. They weren't taking this seriously. They weren't acting adult about this. Maxine wanted this, she wanted to have a reason to be around Brody again, and she couldn't help but hate herself for that.

She wanted him back.

He was always hers, he was always the guy that she loved, ever since they were younger. She liked being young and stupid with him. But that couldn't happen any more. They took one step, moving in, and it tore them apart. They just weren't ready for the responsibilities or the grown up relationship, how could they possibly handle this?

"Why can't we just move on?" Maxine asked herself.

With one last movement, she kissed the ring around her neck before walking away from the mirror.

* * *

Bubbles raised her wrist, checking her watch.

She had to be at Tyler's in an hour, that gave her plenty of time to do what she had to do. Her eyes stared ahead of her as she walked and walked. She needed some time with him, even if it was just simply sitting at his grave. She had so much to tell him.

Sometimes she just regretted that she didn't have the chance to say some of the things she wanted to tell him. That's the worst part of death, right? How you realise that every moment is special, every second and every word you share with someone is important. Because in the harshness of reality, those seconds can be ripped away before your eyes.

Bubbles slowly trecked through the thick grass and dirt of the ground, making her way to the one place she had avoided for years. She held a beautiful bouquet of blue tulips in her hands, and her baby blue bag was slung over her shoulder, matching with the sundress she was wearing. The white flat shoes she wore did nothing to adjust her height and were slowly changing colour as she walked along the dirt.

When she finally made it to her father's grave stone, she felt nothing. She went complexly numb. Bubbles didn't even care for the coldness and harsh tug of wind around her, she could barely even notice it. Her knees reached the ground as she bent down in front of John's grave.

It was a classic stone, marble and grey. It was pretty small considering back then they couldn't afford a big flashy one. But they knew that John would have wanted something easy. Bubbles shakily moved her hand towards the stone, tracing her fingers along the black indented writing.

And it wrote,

_Professor John Utonium,_

_Beloved brother, friend and father._

_Gone, but never forgotten._

Bubbles smiled as she read the last few words. The truth lay there. No one could ever forget her father. He was a brilliant and kind man, and he also brought three amazing girls into this world. That would never be forgotten.

She took in a sharp intake of air before she began to speak.

Hey, dad. It's _me_." She began, almost laughing in bitterness at her own words. It was like he was here with her, and she was just talking normally. She bit her lower lip painfully before continuing.

"So, I guess it's been..three years? Sorry I haven't came here in so long, I've just had a lot going on." She looked down. "Saying I miss you is such an understatment, because there isn't words to describe how much I miss you. I miss those silly movies you made me watch, I miss when you would take a day off work just to take me to the park, and I miss..oh, I miss all of it!"

Bubbles closed her eyes tightly, trying to imagine he was here with her. She thought about what Boomer said the other day, that people never really die, they're still there, we just can't see them. That brought the smile to her face. She didn't know if she could do this without Boomer and his magical words.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Um..remember when I told you about my counterpart? Yeah, well we're dating now. He's very sweet, I _know_ you would approve," Bubbles grinned. "Oh, and I'm also in a dancing class! My teacher says I'm a natural. I still draw on the side sometimes. So, yeah, things are great."

There was a deafening silence after Bubbles spoke, not because there was no one else there, but because she didn't have the words to say next. She felt untruth in her own words. Everything was great, but she still missed her father dearly.

Bubbles looked down at the flowers in her hands. She remembered one time John got her flowers just like these, and she liked them so much that it became a ritual of sorts. She got those same flowers every week when John came home from work. The memory made Bubbles smile sadly.

"Blossom and Buttercup are doing great too. Buttercup has a boyfriend, I know, shocking, right?" She laughed. "Butch is so nice to her, he helped her show the side of herself that no one else ever has. You would diffidently approve, and Brick? He's great too. He really loves Blossom like no one ever has. He's like a brother to me and Buttercup. They're my family now, and even though no one can ever take your place, just know that I've moved on from the grief. Everything worked out in the end."

With that said, Bubbles placed the beautiful flowers down at the front of John's grave. She put two fingers to her lips and kissed them before touching the grave. A tiny but happy smile graced her lips.

"I love you, dad, and we'll meet again one day," A single tear slid down her cheek. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She reached into her baby blue bag and pulled out a pair of pink ballet shoes, the same shoes that John had given her before he died, the ones she cherished dearly. She lay the shoes beside the flowers before rising to her feet.

Bubbles took one final glance before turning on her heel and walking away, a very serene smile on her face and that missing sparkle in her bright blue eyes.

"Goodbye, dad."

* * *

The pink dress hugged Blossom's body.

As she looked down at the dress, she found a resemblance to the dresses that Bubbles wore all the time. It was made for summer. Spaghetti straps held it together while a frilly skirt made it's way to her knees. Usually Blossom didn't wear such things, but Bubbles bought it for her, to prove that she looked good even now that the purging had stopped. And she was right.

She caressed the stomach behind the dress, feeling what she had been so set to destroy. Her fingers traced the fabric, itching to find impurities in any form. Whatever she had seen before, it was fading away, it was unimportant. She placed her palm fully over her stomach. Nothing seemed to be out of place today. That was a very good sign.

"Blossom." Brick's voice entered the room.

She turned to face him, and a beautiful smile crossed her lips. "Hi."

They started to walk towards each other, stopping just as they stood one foot apart. Brick took a good glance at her. He looked at the messy dark-red hair that cascaded over her shoulders, for once not strung together in a classy bun. He then noticed the shiny red lip gloss she wore, that seemed to work well with the long-sleeved pink dress she was wearing.

The look in his eyes was something that Blossom recognised, it was the look he gave when he truly admired something.

"You look.._amazing_." He said softly, although the tone of surprise was missing in his voice. He wasn't shocked. To him, Blossom always looked the part.

For once, Blossom didn't feel like he was just saying it. That look of adoration in his eyes made her realise how true his words were, how he really thought she was the most beautiful girl to be in his presence.

Blossom's lips stretched into a grin.

"Thank-you," She drawled. "I must say, you look dashing today too."

She brought her hand forward and tugged at the blood red shirt he was wearing, her eyes gleamed with approval. His legs were dressed in black jeans, and his shirt was had long sleeves, still able to show of his amazingly muscular figure. He wore his snap-back hat that Blossom had given him.

Handsome was an understatement.

"Ready to go?" Brick asked, referring to Tyler's home.

"Five more minutes." She said with a smile before reaching forward, pulling him in for a kiss.

Brick chuckled before delivering. Their lips met instantly. Brick could feel her lip gloss tainting his lips but he could care less. His arms enveloped her in a warm embrace, itching to pull her closer than she already was. When Blossom broke the kiss, she noticed his lips red with gloss and laughed uncontrollably.

She brought her thumb to his lips and wiped away the excess lip gloss before grinning at him.

"I love you."

Brick grinned boyishly before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I love you too."

He extended his bent arm towards her like a true gentlemen, causing her to laugh before she linked her arm with his. Brick led Blossom out of the room as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

Being the last ones to arrive, Buttercup and Butch walked into Tyler's home.

It wasn't a very lavish home like Skylar's, but it wasn't exactly mediocre either. The walls were covered in blue wallpaper and the carpet in the living room was homely and soft. There was a picket fence and nice burgundy furniture filling each room, giving it some class and equality.

His home now was nothing like the home he shared with his mother when she was alive. Elizabeth's home was dingey and dust covered. He acquired this home thanks to some back-up emergency money left by his grandparents, his aunt and Elizabeth after she died. It wasn't as much as he would hope, but it was enough to get him a house when he moved out of his uncles.

Butch and Buttercup strolled inside the living room to find everyone there.

Tyler was sitting on the floor, laughing at something that Bubbles had said. The blonde duo were beside him, while Maxine was on the couch beside Skylar. Sitting on the other couch was Blossom and Brick, wrapped in each other's embrace. Finally, sitting in front of the couch was Brody.

As soon as everyone took notice of Butch and Buttercup, smiles and greetings broke out.

"Finally, you guys made it. What took so long?" Tyler asked them.

Buttercup ignored his question and tugged at Butch's arm, dragging him to sit beside Brody. She didn't want to mention that they had been outside for a while, but got so wrapped up in kissing that they took so long to come in.

See, Buttercup wasn't exactly a big fan of public displays of affection. So whatever kissing they done had to be done away from..well, anyone. Butch didn't mind. It just meant that all the time they had alone was more craved and special.

"What movie are we watching?" Boomer asked.

Instantly, Butch looked over at Buttercup with wide and excited eyes. "We should totally watch The Hunger Games."

"We've watched that six times in two days." Buttercup would usually get annoyed at his obsession for that movie, but ever since they got together properly, she had seemed to loosen up to him. She felt stings of guilt when she smacked or argued with him. She cared about him, therefore, the arguments seemed to die down.

"So? It's awesome."

Tyler laughed at the pair. "That is an awesome movie, but I've watched it too many times too. I've got Fast and Furious?"

"Cars." Was all that Bubbles needed to say.

When Bubbles and Tyler dated, they had many arguments about what they had in common. One of them was that Tyler was obsessed with cars, and Bubbles hated cars. She didn't like how they got dirty, or how they went too fast. All in all, she hated cars.

"Um..Skyfall?"

Blossom shook her head from beside Brick. "We watched that on the last movie night."

Everyone pondered their choices for a moment. Tyler had a lot of movies, but some of them had been watched too often, were too scary or were just plain bad. Brick made a mental note to bring the movies for the next movie night. Eventually, the deafening silence was broken by Tyler.

"I've got it," Tyler said, throwing his arms in the air, imagining a lightbulb over his own head. "Die Hard."

All of the girls in the room looked at him with narrow eyes, excluding Buttercup, whom along with the boys seemed delighted by the idea. Tyler took one look at the girls before realising that Die Hard was probably not going to happen. He thought for a few seconds.

"Harry Potter?"

"We have a winner." Maxine drawled before skimming through the DVD rack beside the couch and hunting for a Harry Potter movie. She picked out the last two movies and closed the rack before turning back around. Maxine leaned over, passing the DVD's to her brother.

Tyler wandered over to the large television before them and opened the DVD player before putting the first movie in. Afterwards the light went off, the popcorn was popped and everyone settled comfortably. Blossom loved movie night at Tyler's house the most, because his house was homely. It made them feel like a big family.

As the trailers before the film started began to play, everyone chatted. Maxine was talking with Skylar, she was also trying to stop herself from meeting Brody's staring eyes.

Blossom was sitting in Brick's arms, a small black blanket heating them up. She was wrapped in his arms. Blossom lay her head down on his chest and met his hand, lacing her fingers between his own, longing for the closeness.

Boomer and Bubbles were talking and laughing with Tyler, causing Skylar to glare at them occasionally. No one had any idea what they were laughing so hardly about because they were whispering like school girls. It was surprising how they could just sit and laugh with each other ever since everything that had went on between them.

Butch had his arm wrapped around Buttercup's back, which went unnoticed by everyone. Considering her hate for personal displays of affection, Buttercup chatted with him like they were friends, no kissing or unnecessary touching.

Brody caught himself staring again.

She was sat there, on the couch, looking magnificent. He wondered why he was always so amazed by Maxine. Today she looked particularly beautiful. He watched as she laughed along with Sky, her dimples beaming. The way her navy blouse clung to her body and the white vintage blazer she wore was hanging from her shoulders.

Her high-wasted dark blue shorts highlighted her gorgeous long legs, and the white heels she wore made them look even longer. She was so stunning. Brody found himself unable to look away.

Once she caught him staring, Brody refused to look away.

They stared each other down for what seemed like years until finally Skylar interrupted Maxine, causing her to turn her attention to the blue-haired girl. Brody frowned but looked away as well.

* * *

An hour later, they were still in the middle of watching the first Harry Potter movie that they had put in. Everyone was mingling as well as watching the film. Considering how long it had been since they were all together, everyone was enjoying getting to have a laugh with the whole gang.

Maxine had gotten up from her seat at some point and made her way over to Buttercup, anxious to talk to her good friend. They were sitting a bit away from the rest of the group, still in view but not in ear-shot. Maxine was biting her lower lip and twiddling her thumbs, showing Buttercup that she was anxious.

"Something you wantin' to tell me?" Buttercup asked in her some-what masculine vocals.

The brunette seemed flustered. "Well, yeah, I wanted to talk about Brody."

A chuckle escaped Buttercup's lips. "He's had his eyes on you all night."

"I know," Maxine nodded. "Look, this won't be much of a shock, but I really want to get back together with Brody."

Buttercup couldn't fight back the grin that tugged at her lips. She had been waiting ages for those two 'crazy kids' to get back together, as she and Butch put it. Buttercup noticed the longing in Maxine's eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"That's awesome, so why haven't you asked him yet? You know Brody would take you back in a heart-beat."

Maxine began to twiddle her thumbs again, making Buttercup feel uneasy.

The brunette sighed.

"If me and Brody were to get back together, I would have to fully honest with him. Look, I didn't tell anyone this, but the night after we broke up, I was so upset that I ended up kissing some random guy. I felt guilty so I didn't tell anyone. I practically moved on a day after we broke up. He wouldn't be too happy about that if he knew."

Buttercup was shocked if anything. She gaped at Maxine like a fish. "Seriously? I can't believe I'm saying this, Max, but maybe you just shouldn't tell him. I mean, it was a random guy, right? So there's no damage done. Just don't tell him, it doesn't matter."

Maxine reluctantly nodded, but something in her eyes was showing unease. "Yeah. I think I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Why not right now?"

"I'm avoiding all things Brody right now. I told Tyler about the baby, and right now, he's not Brody's biggest fan. So I just need to stay away from him for a day until Ty can calm down." Maxine explained, eyeing Tyler to make sure he wasn't near her ex boyfriend.

Buttercup chuckled and nodded, also glancing Tyler's way. She had wondered why Tyler was being so hostile to her favorite brunette boy. Buttercup was glad however. She knew how hard it was to tell Brody, Brick and Tyler and now she had told all three.

"It'll be okay," Buttercup said comfortingly. "When it comes to couples in this group, things always work out for the better."

If only Buttercup had noticed the glares that Skylar was giving to Tyler before she had said that..

* * *

Bubbles' and Tyler's laughter filled the room.

Sky watched them with serene eyes, they weren't narrow or anticipating, they were just calm and fixed. Her face was frozen. Bubbles laughed hysterically along with Tyler. It was all Sky could hear. No one knew why they were laughing, but they were practically falling in each other's arms from laughter.

Boomer wasn't glaring like Skylar, because he trusted them, but the blue-haired girl couldn't seem to control herself. Them laughing was all that filled her ears. The jealousy was building up inside of her like fire.

She wasn't aware of how to process the jealousy without literally knocking her friend down with a car, so she went for her instincts.

"I need a drink." The blue-haired girl muttered before moving past them quickly and heading for the kitchen.

Everyone was sure that Skylar would just kick off. It was who she was; outspoken. But as Buttercup and Butch looked at her, all they could see was her staring. She wasn't scowling, ready to kick off, she was speechless. Buttercup had never seen her like that before, and she had known this girl for years.

"This isn't right, she's not doing anything." Buttercup whispered to Butch as they watched her run off into the kitchen.

Butch looked at Buttercup and saw the confusion burning in her eyes. "I know. She's speechless."

Sky ran over to the cupboards and opened the first one. She grabbed the first sign of alcohol she could see and brought the glass bottle to her lips. The fiery liquid burnt her throat, but she couldn't feel it. Sky closed her eyes tightly, fighting back frustrated tears. This wasn't her, she didn't just sit back when she was jealous, she did something about it..so why wasn't she doing anything?

Footsteps were heard behind her. Sky didn't turn around, she could see him in the reflection of the window. It wasn't who she thought it would be, because she could still hear Tyler's laughing in the other room. She spun around and glared Butch down.

"What's wrong with you?" Butch asked before leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, eyeing her cautiously. Sky narrowed her eyes at him. They had never really spoken before, so this was new for them. Sky wondered if he really cared or was just intrigued.

Sky put the bottle down and rolled her eyes. "Nothing is wrong, Butch."

Butch raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Silence filled the air.

"Okay, whatever, but I know you're not okay. It's about Tyler and Bubbles right? Listen, before you showed up there was this whole best friend rivalry for Bubbles, and guess who came out on top? Boomer. She loves him, she won't go for Tyler again. You have nothing to worry about."

Skylar stared at him in disbelief, her eyes tightening around the bottle in her hand.

"Who are you? Cupid?" She joked, although her face genuinely looked serious. Butch chuckled at Skylar before rolling his eyes. She reminded him of Buttercup sometimes. Mainly because she called him an idiot as much as she could.

"Just trust me, kid. There's nothing to worry about."

Skylar bit her lip. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks." She moved past him to the door but stopped before walking out and turned to him, her eyes dangerous. "Oh, and if you call me kid again, I'll beat you to death with this bottle." She threatened before leaving.

Butch chuckled. He called her kid occasionally, because she was the youngest of the group, although only a month younger than Maxine.

When the pair walked back into the living room, they were greeted with Bubbles and Tyler, who were rolling around on the floor. They were 'toy fighting' by the looks of it. Boomer was laughing on the floor, yelling for Bubbles to win. Most eyes turned to Skylar, expecting her to kick off, but alas, she simply walked past them and back to her seat on the couch.

She brought her bottle to her mouth and stared into space, trying to drown out the laugher of her boyfriend and good friend.

* * *

When the night was finally over, everyone was on their way home.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, rather than going home, decided to go over to their boyfriend's house. Usually it was the other way around, so the girls decided to spend a night over at the guy's house.

Buttercup was wondering if she would make it out alive. Back when her and Butch were best friend's, she barely made it out alive. His bedroom was like a portal to some sort of hell-dimension were if you took one wrong step, you would be attacked by month old plates and dirty clothes. She shuddered at the memory.

Twenty minutes into getting home, Blossom and Brick had already collapsed and were out like a light. The remaining four exchanged goodnight's before heading to Boomer and Butch's rooms.

Bubbles was admiring Boomer's room, which he had decorated since the last time she had been there. Although a smile was on her face as she looked around, Boomer had been able to tell that something was wrong. She had been having a laugh with him and Tyler, but her heart wasn't in it. Her mind was occupied.

"Are you okay? You've been a bit..well, sad, since we got here." Boomer said with concern in his soft voice.

Bubbles chewed her bottom lip and walked over to him. "I went to my dad's grave today. It was just a little overwhelming."

"You should have told me," Boomer frowned and wrapped his arms around her. "I would have came with you."

"No, it's fine. I wanted to be alone anyway. I just needed some closure. I want to dance but it's becoming a chore."

Boomer raised his brow. "A chore?"

"It's just hard to dance, you know? It started of great, but now it's just like dancing is a memory, and if I dance in front of someone else, I'm sharing that memory. I just want it to be easier." Bubbles looked down at her feet, a small pout on her lips. Boomer put his hand under her chin, raising it to look at him.

"And it will be," He smiled at her. "I'll make you a deal. I sing, you dance."

Bubbles was preparing to laugh at his joke, but the some-what serious expression and smile on his face proved that this wasn't a joke. Her eyebrow raised as she gaped at him in shock.

"You can sing?" She asked in surprise.

Boomer shrugged. His lips tugging a boyish grin. "I'm alright. Come on."

He walked over to the cupboard beside his bed, and opened one of the double doors. Seconds later - after rummaging around - he pulled out a guitar. It looked to be old, like the strings had not been drummed in some time. Bubbles watched as he made his way over to her. The blue eyes she sported held curiosity.

The blonde boy sat down on the edge of his bed.

He held his guitar in his hands and slowly began to play it, perfectly. Bubbles smiled at him as he looked down at the brown instrument, the music flowed throughout the room. Then his lips parted, and he began to sing beautifully. He sang Collide by Howie Day.

Bubbles bit her lip, these lyrics, they meant a lot to her.

_The dawn is breaking,_  
_A light shining through._  
_You're barely waking,_  
_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah._

_I'm open, you're closed._  
_Where I follow, you'll go._  
_I worry I won't see your face,_  
_Light up again._

Bubbles started to dance, slowly, getting used to this. His voice was soothing, beautifully hitting each note. It wasn't something he seemed to have practice with, but he wasn't a half bad singer. Bubbles started to realise that she and Boomer had much more in common that they knew.

Her knees went weak.

It didn't seem to affect her dancing though. Bubbles moved very carefully. She wasn't fast and trying to make it perfect, she was just dancing for the fun of it, like John always encouraged her to do. Although Bubbles was having a hard time concentrating, because his voice was just so sweet and sultry, it was putting her off. She just wanted to listen.

_Even the best fall down sometimes._  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._  
_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_  
_I somehow find you and I collide._

_I'm quiet you know._  
_You make a first impression._  
_I've found I'm scared to know,_  
_I'm always on your mind._

His voice sent shivers running up and down her spine.

Never did Bubbles think that Boomer could sing like that. There was so much emotion there. She felt like they were the last two people left in the world. He sang every lyric with passion, and his eyes didn't leave her for even a second. When their eyes met, the sparks were preparing to blow the room apart.

She danced and twirled, and spun, and leaped, and smiled. Memories faded and new ones began. She wondered if John was watching, approving, maybe even laughing at how shocked she was. Suddenly she came to a halt, and just watched him.

_Even the best fall down sometimes._  
_Even the stars refuse to shine._  
_Out of the back you fall in time,_  
_I somehow find you and I collide_

_Don't stop here._  
_I lost my place._  
_I'm close behind._

_Even the best fall down sometimes._  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._  
_Out of the doubt that fills your mind,_  
_You finally find you and I collide._

_You finally find you and I collide._  
_You finally find you and I collide._

When he stopped, their eyes met once again.

Bubbles didn't waste any time. She ran over and discarded the guitar from his hands, placing it down beside them on the bed. She sat beside him and laced her hand with his, smiling like a kid in a candy store. He always knew how to make her feel better.

She moved so that she was sitting in front of him, practically on him. She missed the closeness.

Her hands played with his hair whilst his hands rested on her upper arms. Bubbles looked down at him, her eyes gleaming and a contagious smile tugging at her pink lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"I love you so much." Bubbles said urgently.

Boomer cracked a natural and easy grin. "I love you more."

"Not possible."

Their lips collided. - Yes, pun intended.

* * *

It was getting late, the sky had gone fully black.

Butch lay in his green clad bed. His eyes were gazing up at the ceiling. A small serene smile was tugging at his lips. A perfect end to a perfect day. Buttercup walked inside his room, fully dressed in her green and black starry pajama clothes. She sat down beside Butch on the bed and looked down at the lying form.

"You know, if we stay at each other's house all the time, that sort of sounds like living together to me." Buttercup said, hiding a taunting smirk.

Butch grinned from ear-to-ear, his eyes still stuck on the slightly cracked ceiling above them.

"What would be so bad about that?" Butch asked innocently.

"Everything," Buttercup said with a small laugh. She lay down beside him and propped her head on her hand, holding herself up with her elbow. "You annoy me on a daily basis. Living with you would most likely drive me insane."

"You're already insane, crazy girl." He turned his head to look at her. "I guess it's good that I have a thing for crazy girls."

Buttercup raised her eyebrow. "Girls?"

"Just one." He recovered, bracing for attack. Buttercup rolled her eyes with a one-sided smile on her lips.

Butch loved it.

He could make her jealous with just one sentence. He wondered how he had managed to 'tame the wild beast' as he liked to call it. Buttercup Utonium. He had no idea how they had made it so far without killing each other. But that's love, right? Putting up with each other no matter what.

"So, what now?" Buttercup asked quietly.

Butch's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Huh?"

"What now?" Buttercup repeated. "We go to school, hand-in-hand, acting all loved up like our siblings? Seems a bit.._cliche_, doesn't it?"

Their eyes locked, and Buttercup's head tilted, waiting for an answer. Butch stayed silent for a few seconds. He was studying the look on her face, the seriousness of it all. All Butch wanted was to be around her all the time, he actually started to crave her, even their little pointless arguments and fights.

Swallowing his pride, he set a smirk on his handsome face.

"It really isn't our style."

"Exactly," She grinned. "So just try to avoid the public displays of affection."

"I can't promise anything," Butch muttered before throwing his arms over her, dragging her into him. Buttercup's lips landed on his in a heated kiss that left them both reeling for more.

The intimacy was something that had scared Buttercup, she didn't want to feel anything that could damage her some day down the road, but she found herself craving it too. She needed him like air. She needed _this._

Buttercup deepened the kiss, her hands making their way to his neck. His hands met her arms. The kiss struck like fireworks, leaving both of them wanting to be like this forever. Buttercup relaxed as his hands roamed her arms, and for some reason, she felt tingly at the feeling, and the parts of her arms that were missed out craved for his touch. It was pure passion.

They tore apart, allowing themselves to breathe.

"What you thinkin' about?" Butch asked her playfully.

_Him._

When she was with him, she felt like she was dreaming a beautiful nightmare. But she soon realised that she wasn't dreaming. She was alive. Butch was everything she grew up to hate, everything that she wanted to despise with every single bone in her body, but he made her feel like she was alive, that she had a reason to be alive.

She was staring right into his eyes, but he could tell her mind was in a whole other room. She slid down from on top of his warm body and lay on her side, itching herself closer to him. Her hand sat on his chest, playing with his shirt.

"This," She said in a small voice. "I've never felt like this before."

Butch looked at her curiously. "Like what?"

Buttercup's lips were curved into a tiny smile as she tore away from his eyes.

"..Happy," She lay her head on his chest, avoiding his eyes that were itching to meet hers. She sighed and darted her eyes around in the dark room. "This was always just meant to be a distraction for me..but I never thought it would be so.."

There was a moments silence, before Butch's hand softly grazed her hair.

"So?"

Buttercup closed her eyes. "Perfect."

Butch smiled and brought his lips down, kissing just above her forehead. His eyes shut and his head slumped down onto hers. Their breathing slowed as they drifted to sleep. Butch felt Buttercup's hand grab his shirt, as if to see if he was still awake enough for what she was about to speak, and he responded by placing his hand over hers.

"Butch.." She slowly opened her eyes. "I really freaking love you too."

His fingers laced between hers, and Buttercup smiled expectantly, her eyes darting to the side.

"I knew it." His voice sounded weak and sleepy.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin it, idiot."

"Sorry..." He smirked. "I love you."

"Love you too._.idiot_."

With that said, Buttercup allowed herself to fall deep into sleep.

* * *

**Well, she said it! Was it in character? I was nervous that I would make her out of character there. Hope not. Anyway, hope you liked it and I'm really sorry for the wait, but hopefully the length is enough to make up for it! Haha.**

**Important AN; Okay, so as I've said there is many mixed feelings about Mitch being in the story. Personally, I would love to write Mitch and see where I can go with his character but I won't put him in if you're all not alright with it. So I'm holding a vote, review or PM your answer.**

**Yes or No, it's all up to you guys! Think wisely.**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	46. Do or Die

**Townsville High**

**~Hi guys! Please read the for the whole Mitch issue! :)~**

**Chapter 46 - Do or Die**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup finally said 'I love you' to Butch. Skylar remained her suspicions over Tyler's feelings for his ex girlfriend. Bubbles visited John's grave and began to feel better with the help of Boomer. Maxine decided she wanted to try again with Brody, but she was hiding something that could be a deal breaker. And Blossom's eating disorder seemed to be at ease.**

_**IMPORTANT AN (PLEASE READ ALL OF IT);**_

_**So, I noticed that some people voted more than once. See, I checked and noticed that I only had two views on the last chapter between the time of getting over twenty reviews all saying no, and each review was sent seconds after the other. Also the person voted several times on a chapter that I didn't even mention the poll on. So, I've only counted votes through PM and non-annonymous, and by popular demand, the majority of the votes were yes.**_

_**There WON'T be any love between him and Buttercup, so can people please stop saying that it will ruin it, because I never mentioned that..ever. It kind of hurt when two people said they would stop reading if I put him in, because I made it clear that I put it up to the readers, it never was my choice. So, stop reading if you want, I can't do anything about it.**_

* * *

Buttercup's eyes rolled open and a sleepy yawn escaped her lips.

She rolled on to her back stiffly. Her eyes opened fully to glance at the battered green clock on the table beside Butch's bed. A smirk formed when she traced the top of the alarm clock, it was close to being broken with how many times Butch had smashed it every morning.

Her smirk faded when she remembered that she had school today. For a few seconds, she pondered if she could get away with faking a deadly illness. Nope, she thought, Blossom could see through the charade easily. Buttercup groaned in defeat.

She turned her head to find Butch, but couldn't see him. She blinked. Butch had gotten up before her? Buttercup couldn't believe it. She brought a hand to her arm and pinched herself. Defiantly awake. She rubbed her now sore arm and sighed, her eyes closed, trying to sleep.

Five minutes after, she was staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Giving up all chance of getting to go back to sleep, Buttercup sat up and untangled herself from the bed sheets, stepping out into the light dimming from the window. She hugged her arms at the coldness. Buttercup began to walk towards the door, almost tripping on several sharp objects that blocked the path to Butch's door.

She made a mental note to threaten Butch into cleaning his room one of these days.

As Buttercup began to descend down the stairs, she could hear many things coming from the kitchen. She could hear Brick and Butch laughing, she could hear music playing and oil frying, and then she could hear Blossom talking to someone.

She made her way into the kitchen and almost gasped at the sight.

Butch was standing in front of a sizzling frying pan, backing away each time the oil started sputtering, close to burning him. Amused laughter was coming from the table, where Buttercup's sisters were giggling each time Butch narrowed his eyes and shot away from the frying pan.

Boomer was laughing too, although he was half-asleep with his head lying on the table. Brick was near Butch, sat on the kitchen counter, flipping through the channels on a small back radio.

The scene was completely shocking.

Buttercup had to pinch herself again, until being almost certain that this was diffidently not a dream. Her attention turned to Blossom, who had taken notice of Buttercup's sudden appearance and was grinning like a child come christmas day.

"Good morning, Buttercup." She said cheerfully.

The raven-haired girl blinked.

Butch quickly made his way over to Buttercup with a spatula in hand and cheekily kissed her on the forehead, causing Buttercup to start jabbing at his stomach in an attempt to push him back. He let out a low chuckle, forgetting the whole 'No personal displays of affection' rule before making his way back to the frying pan.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Buttercup looked around at them in shock, causing most eyes to glance at her. She threw her arms up for affect, gesturing to Butch. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were lit with surprise.

"Huh?" Boomer asked in confusion. His voice came out hoarse from being so tired, and Buttercup yelling wasn't helping.

"Butch woke up before me and now he's cooking. What world did I wake up into!?" Buttercup's voice rose highly and her arms began to wave around melo-dramatically. Butch smirked at her before turning back to the eggs he was flipping.

"He can't be that bad." Blossom said softly.

"You're trusting Butch to cook for you?" Buttercup asked Blossom in amusement. "Do you have a death wish?"

Blossom simply smiled in response before looking down at the newspaper on the table. Brick finally decided on a song and put the radio down beside the sink and jumped off of the kitchen counter. He made his way to the table and sat down beside Blossom.

The sizzling and sputtering noises stopped as Butch shut off the cooker and began to pile un-edible looking food onto a plate. Brick looked down at it and his stomach made a loud groaning noise. Blossom suddenly felt nervous. Brick and Boomer were used to Butch's cooking and even they looked like they might throw up.

Butch walked over to Buttercup with the usual boyish grin on his face.

"Who wants breakfast?"

"I'll stick with toast," Buttercup said, moving past him. She stuck two slices of toast into the silver toaster beside the kettle. Her eyes traveled back to her friends and siblings. They were all laughed as they began to poke the inedible food. A tiny smile rested on her face.

It was times like this she really missed her best friend, Mitch. He was just as bad a cook as Butch and he was just as funny too. Being around family was what caused her to miss him so much, because Mitch was always family to her, to all of her sisters. She remembered the one time she finally realised it..

_FLASHBACK;_

_A hearty laugh escaped Mitch's mouth._

_"I win!" The brunette exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in victory. Buttercup watched him dance around her room with narrow eyes. His dance moves were horrendous and he was sure to break something. Buttercup tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it._

_Her head shook and her eyes rolled._

_"Finally, I bet you at something!" Mitch chuckled while dangling and waving the game controller in front of Buttercup's face. He suddenly braced himself for attack, but Buttercup simply smiled at him, for once not losing her temper at the drop of a pin. She sighed with a soft grin on her face._

_"Well done," She said with a nod. "The best man won."_

_Mitch glanced at her with suspicion in his hazel eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me? This is not the Buttercup Utonium we all love to hate." He asked with a raised eye brow, once again bracing for attack._

_A small natural smirk took over young Buttercup's lips. "Do I need to have a reason to be nice to my best friend?"_

_"..Well, yes. It's you."_

_She laughed again, this time halfheartedly. "Whatever, Mitchelson. Just give me a rematch, will you? Can't have you gloating, might hurt your precious ego." Buttercup's eyes were lit with competitive energy, causing a boyish grin to tug at Mitch's lips._

_Mitch slouched down on to the ground next to her and grinned, his arm flying around her shoulders. "There's the Buttercup I know. Prepared to lose again, Lovely?"_

_She almost hissed at his affectionate and unfortunate pet-name for her._

_"Game on, boy." She teased._

_Mitch smirked and looked towards the television, his hands tightening around the controller._

_"You'll never change, Lovely."_

_"Remember that, Mitchelson."_

Buttercup grinned at the memory.

She missed it all. Playing video games with Mitch until their fingers hurt and they're eyes were square. She never let him win even once, but she also thought that he had let her win many times, she could never be sure. She even missed his annoying pet name for her, and the way he gloated with each win.

Deciding to push the memories away, she snatched the toast out of the toaster and put both slices on a plate. Buttercup bit her lip before wandering back over to the table and sitting beside Boomer. She took a bite of her toast and laughed at the pained expressions on everyone's face. Butch really wasn't a good cook.

Buttercup soon realised she would have to get used to his inedible cooking soon enough. She wasn't sure where this relationship would go, if it would last until next month or even next week, but she liked to think that they had some sort of future, even if it wasn't the type of future she wanted.

Buttercup imagined her future with Butch, what every morning would be like. She imagined Butch cooking for her, while she slyly snuck up behind him and slid her arms around his waist, giving him a small kiss on the neck before walking over to the table and sitting down.

They would eat in silence, sharing a glance and a smile across the table. Butch would be reading his newspaper and occasionally checking the watch on his wrist. Buttercup would be ripping her piece of toast in half, eating peacefully and quietly.

Soon enough, Butch would glance at his watch and notice that it's time to head to whatever mediocre job he works at. He would take a final sip of his coffee and a bite of his toast, not even swallowing the hard bread before delivering a sweet kiss to her lips and muttering his goodbye.

So cliché.

Buttercup cringed at the scene that played in her mind. That sounded like an every day marriage. The thought made her sick. In a perfect world, Buttercup's future with Butch would be fun and colourful. They would be touring the world as famous boxers, a different city each night, someone making breakfast for them rather than making it themselves. That sounded so much better.

It didn't matter who it was with, Buttercup wasn't prepared to have a boring future like that. Graduation would be here before they all knew it, and no one was sure what the first stage to adult life would hold for them. Their group consisted of mindless drama, casual parties and awkward friendships and love triangles. Not even a single one of them were ready to grow up yet.

"So, do we have plans for after school? I think Brody wanted us to go somewhere." Boomer spoke casually, biting into his oddly crunchy piece of bacon. His face froze in distaste before he slyly slipped the bacon back onto the plate.

"I don't know," Butch responded. "What do you want to do?"

Buttercup was silent for a moment before she came back to reality and turned to Butch. He was smiling expectantly at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever's fine with me," She said before putting down half of her toast, deciding against eating the rest. She slipped out of her seat with her plate in hand and put it on the kitchen counter. "I need a shower."

With that said, she snuck out of the room and headed for the bathroom.

Luckily, she had started to leave some of her clothes over here from time to time. It started when she and Butch were just best friends. They often spent the night at each other's houses, playing video games and watching movies. So after time, they just ended up leaving piles of clothes there.

Buttercup turned the shower on and quickly undressed before getting in.

She let the cool water fall as she scrubbed her hair and skin. A groan escaped her lips as she picked up the only acceptable form of shampoo, which was obviously meant for a male. It smelled of mint and rain, something that reminded her of Butch.

After she was done, she reached one arm out of the shower and snatched the soft white towel that was attached to the rack and quickly dried herself with it. She wrapped the towel around her now cold body and stepped out of the shower, her feet soaking the mat in front.

"Clothes." Buttercup muttered, looking around.

She opened the white basket beside the sink and found some of her clothes that she had left a while back. She was surprised to see them all folded properly. She realised that must have been Boomer, if it were Brick or Butch, they would have just thrown the clothes in.

Buttercup smiled and picked out a pair of moss green leggings and a black off-the-shoulder shirt with the logo of her's and Butch's faveorite band, Paramore, across it in green lettering. She stuck them on just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"You decent?" Butch's deep voice came from outside.

"Yeah," Buttercup replied. "Come in."

The door opened and Butch stepped inside. He walked towards her and looked himself in the mirror, checking to see if his hair was still spiky enough. Buttercup rolled her eyes. She noticed that he was now fully dressed in a dark green short-sleeved shirt and black jeans rather than the pajamas he had been wearing downstairs.

"So, I was just thinking about last night." Butch spoke, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. Buttercup smirked as she ran a brush through her damp hair. Their was a strong silence until Buttercup decided to break it.

"You were?" She started. "What were you thinking?"

They spun so they were standing in front of each other, smiles were on their faces, although they resembled smug grins. Buttercup put the brush down and looked up at him, cursing his height, and sucked in a deep breath as she waited for him to reply.

"Well," Butch paused to take her hands in his. "I was thinking that last night was pretty awesome."

Buttercup wasted no time. She let go of one of his hands and let her own rest on his neck. Her full lips reached towards his. When their lips connected, she felt the urgency and the rush that she always had when kissing him. Their lips moved in motion and rhythm.

Butch's free hand met the back of her head, his hand now damp from her hair. He pulled away for just a second before kissing her lips twice and resting his forehead against hers. Buttercup's usual cocky smirk was replaced by a genuine smile. She always looked so beautiful when she smiled, one of the reasons she hardly ever did.

"God, I love you." He muttered, his hands playing with her hair. She smiled up at him and nodded slowly as she felt him tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear affectionately. He looked at her, and began to study her bright green eyes.

For a second, Butch was adamant that Buttercup wasn't going to say it back, but she surprised him. "Hmm. I love you too."

A moment of silence passed.

"Why are you so surprised? I said it last night." Buttercup cocked a brow, watching him as his eyes searched her own. She began to trace his neck with her finger, trying to seem as affectionate and intimate enough to assure him of her feelings. Buttercup was never sure how to express feelings, especially ones she had never felt before, but she tried.

"I know," Butch nodded. "I just never know _what_ to expect with you."

Buttercup's lips stretched into a smirk. "Well, don't expect me to say it in front of people or anything."

Just as their lips were about to press against each other again, there was a loud knock on the door, causing both of them to jump away from each other.

"Come on, ladies! We have school soon!" Brick's voice bellowed.

Butch and Buttercup glanced at each other, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. They moved towards the door and stepped out, to find Brick standing their with his arms crossed. Buttercup noticed that he was fully dressed too, in his usual red shirt and black jeans.

"Come on then, idiot." Buttercup mumbled, pushing past Brick to get downstairs.

Butch smirked. He knew that Buttercup being all nice and sweet would never last. Butch and Brick followed behind her, meeting the other three downstairs.

Everyone was dressed and ready to go.

Butch reached forward towards the coat rack and snatched his black leather jacket - the same jacket that Buttercup happened to adore - and slung it over his shoulders. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it, opening the front door. Buttercup pushed past him and out the door. He smirked and ran beside her, slyly throwing his arm over her.

For once, she didn't push his arm away, she just walked with him. Behind them, their siblings were either smiling or snickering, okay so only Brick was snickering.

The sun outside stung Buttercup's eyes, causing her to shield away from it. Luckily it was hot enough for her hair to be dry by the time she got to school. She hadn't had enough time to fully dry considering Butch had distracted her.

It was a nice day out, the trees were rustling, the birds were singing and the sun was out, but it wasn't scorching heat outside. Buttercup smiled as she walked. For once, Buttercup wanted to walk to school rather than take Butch's car. It seemed to be a waste to take his car on such a nice day.

* * *

"Sky, wait up!"

The blue-haired girl groaned as she heard Tyler's voice nearing. Her heels clicked along the empty corridor, or at least, the corridor that she thought was empty. Seconds later, Tyler was by her side, huffing and panting like he had run a marathon. Sky glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Tyler immediately stopped in his tracks and waited for Sky to stop walking too. He looked at her with a confused expression. It was pretty obvious that she had been avoiding him, and then when she was with him, she was callous and rude. Something was up, that much he knew.

"Did I do something? I mean, I know we don't exactly have the most stable relationship, but I get the feeling that you've been avoiding me." Tyler laughed nervously, but Sky's blank expression didn't falter.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head. "I'm sure you have better people to talk to anyway."

"Why are you mad at me, love?" Tyler's voice rose wildly. The blue-haired girl in front of him dared to laugh, looking him right in the eye. She looked head on at him - her heels equalling their height - and scoffed. Skylar wondered why she was so in love with him, when he was such an idiot of a boy.

"Last night,_ love,_" She spat, mocking him. "You were all over her."

The cold gaze he gave Sky proved that she didn't even need to say the name for him to follow. He knew exactly who she was talking about. His eyebrows raised, partly in shock and partly in frustration. He watched as Sky's body grew rigid and her arms crossed. Her eyes batted, waiting for an answer. Begging, even.

"How many times do we have to go over this, Skylar? She's one of my best friends, nothing more." Sky almost flinched at the urgency in his voice, no longer demanding or raised, just pleading.

Skylar nodded. "That's great, but I'm not asking if you two are together, am I? I'm asking if you still have feelings for her."

"I have feelings for you. Pretty strong and messed up ones."

"But you have those feelings for her too. I'm not as dumb as I look, Tyler."

A deafening silence filled the air, and their eyes remained locked on each other. The fighting was taking it's toll. Neither knew how to stop. Sky didn't know how to trust him, and Tyler didn't know how to be honest with her. It was a dead end.

"You're crazy." Tyler breathed out.

"I'm aware of that," Skylar started. "But I also know I'm right. It's the way you look at her, and the way you talk about her like she's..special. I know I'm right here. If you're not in love with her, then you'd _say_ it. Go on, _say_ you're not in love with Bubbles any more."

There was a deafening silence.

Skylar looked down at the ground, a million emotions running through her mind. She loved Bubbles with everything in her, Bubbles was like her big sister, but when it came to competing with her, there was no competition. They were so much alike, her and the blonde, that Skylar wondered if Tyler liked her because she reminded him of her.

"You're not going to get over her, are you?" Sky asked lightly.

She felt her chin being raised by his hand, and his eyes held her gaze softly. He leaned forward and planted a sweet and subtle kiss on Sky's lips. She got lost in the moment, but craved the urgency of the kiss. Her arms were around him in seconds, pulling him as close to her as humanly possible.

Ever since Skylar and Tyler had been honest with each other about their past's, nothing had been the same. Skylar tried to hard to hold on to what it was that they had, but it was fading. She knew that it was because of Tyler's feelings, they weren't as strong as hers.

"I'm sorry," Skylar mumbled against his lips before pushing him away. He cocked his head and furrowed his brows. With a frown, Skylar began to step back, dangerously close to hitting the wall. "I don't think I can do..this, not when you're in love with someone else."

"Sky, don't-" Tyler cried before grabbing a hold of her arm, trying to stop her from leaving. She snatched her arm back away from his hand, like it was poison. She frowned at him and shook her head.

"If you realise that you're over her any time soon, give me a call. Until then, I don't think I can wait around forever."

With that, she was gone, and Tyler was struggling to hold himself together.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

While I should probably be paying attention to whatever Miss Grey is saying, I can't help but think to myself that all teachers are completely insane.

No, seriously.

They finally get out of having to go to High school every weekday, and yet once they're finished, they do some sort of training and come back to do it all over again. Waking up early morning is a chore, and they chose to do it. Idiots. None of them are right in the head.

I know that I'm not exactly the picture of sanity, but teachers? Freaking insane.

All I could hear was the clock ticking and all I could taste was the gross rubber from the pencil I was chewing. My eyes traveled around the room, searching for someone. Anyone. I saw Blossom, but of course she was paying attention to Miss Grey and writing down whatever the woman was saying. Teacher's pet, right there.

Brick is beside her, casually falling asleep, as always. You would think that he would be paying attention too, considering he is a freakishly smart dude and also Blossom's counterpart, but when it comes to class, he catches more sleep than he does at his house. I knew I liked that boy for a reason.

Unluckily, Butch isn't in this class.

I can't see him until lunch. Shame really, I miss him. God, I sound like a girl. What I mean to say, is that I miss being in class with him. We always have a ball, throwing notes at each other - more intended to hit each other with them rather than send a message - and we always mock the teachers. It's fun. In this class, I sit next to someone I don't even know. Boring.

Deciding that Miss Grey's voice was draining, I reached for my pocket and snatched my iPod. I put in my earphones and let the music drown out Miss Boring Grey's voice. As soon as she looked my way, I bent over my desk and began to write random little letters on the book in front of me, also shifting my hair to cover the earphones that stuck out like a sore thumb.

I let out a sigh of relief when she looked away from me, and decided to glare at Brick instead.

"Mr Jojo.."

This should be funny.

"Brick Jojo! Get up, this instant!"

I watched with a smirk as Blossom tried to slyly nudge him awake to avoid getting a detention, but he simply let out an unattractive snore back. My sister rolled her eyes before returning to her work. I tried to hold back my laugh, as did the stranger sitting next to me, as Miss Grey walked up to Blossom and Brick's desk.

"Brick Jojo." Miss Grey hissed, her eyes practically popping out from behind her thick-rimmed glasses. "Wake up!"

Realising that she was having no luck, she banged her book on the desk, causing Brick to jump up so fast that he fell out of his seat. I couldn't control it anymore, I was laughing like a mad man along with the guy beside me and half of the class.

Brick rose to his feet and smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. My laughing must have been the loudest because he turned to glare at me. He shook his head but smiled at me anyway, obviously amused at how easily entertained I was.

I sent him a smirk before he sat back down at his seat, hearing an ear-full from Blossom. Poor guy. It's strange, I used to find Brick too smart for his own good and quite annoying, but he surprises me every day. He's like a brother to Bubbles and I. He's not as much fun as Butch or as down-to-earth as Boomer, but Brick? He's pretty awesome in his own way.

After another five minutes of pointless talking on Miss Grey's end, the bell rang, drowning out the music from my iPod. I shot up from my seat, eager to get the heck out of this class. I ran over and made my way beside Brick and Blossom, casually slinging an arm over Brick, who is the same height as me when I wear my boots, and linked my arm with Blossom before walking out.

We laughed hysterically at Brick, who was still trying to get over the embarrassment from class, and made our way outside to the benches to find everyone.

When we got to our usual bench, I immediately took notice of Butch. On one end of the bench was him, and on the other end, I saw Maxine and Tyler. I jumped up on the top of the bench like a queen B atop her throne and waited for Butch to sit next to me.

He smirked cheekily at me before trying to kiss me, but then got a face-full of my bag. I laughed as he continued to try and kiss me. Idiot. No personal displays of affection. How many times do I have to tell him that?

Blossom and Brick sat down beside each other, while Max and Tyler were still sat at the other end of the bench.

"Where's the blondies, then?" I asked, glancing at Tyler.

If anyone knows where Bubbles and Boomer are, it would be him. It took Tyler a few seconds to respond to me, because he had his head in his hand, and looked to be in a whole other world. A wild shot in the dark, he most likely got into a fight with Sky. God, they remind me of me and Butch, back when fighting was all we did.

Tyler shrugged, finally turning his attention towards me. "Probably in the gym. Bubbles had dance class so that's most likely where she'll be."

My eyes did a double-take around the area, but I couldn't find my sister or her stupid boyfriend anywhere. I expected them to be here by now. They're probably paining rainbows and kittens or kissing. Ew. That's all the imagery that I need. Not that I don't enjoy watching Red and the idiot slobbering all over my sisters, but picturing it as well makes me want to vomit.

"So, how was Miss Grey?" Maxine asked, tapping her pencil on her the book in front of her. Doing her homework at the last minute? Max and I have so much in common.

I rolled my eyes. Maxine knows how much I hate that four-eyed, mean, detention-giving teacher of mine. If I wasn't trying so hard to not get kicked out before graduation, I would have told her where she could stick her detention slips ages ago. She always picks on me and Brick, yet treats Blossom like a model student. It should be illegal to hate someone as much as I hate Miss Grey.

"She was a bore, as always," I snickered. "Although she gained a tiny bit of respect when she slammed a book so hard on Brick's desk that he fell on the floor. Highlight of my day." I responded gleefully, earning a smack on the arm from Brick.

"That wasn't funny." He shot back.

I smirked. "Really, Red? Because I'm _pretty_ sure that you were the only one that wasn't laughing."

Everyone - excluding Red, Blossom and I - started to laugh. Butch was howling like a monkey, which I guess makes sense, because his dad was a monkey. I sent an easy smirk Butch's way as he himself almost fell of the bench. Brick was pouting like a little kid and Blossom was mirroring his expression and touching his shoulders affectionately.

"I didn't laugh." Blossom said sweetly.

Brick rolled his eyes. "But you wanted to."

"No, I didn-" Blossom started, but a grin broke out. "Okay, so I did."

Me and Blossom laughed together, causing everyone else except for Red to start laughing again. Brick was getting pretty annoyed. The vein on his forehead was threatening to burst. I grinned at Brick. Yes, he's definitely my brother, this was how brother and sisters treat each other, right? Just look at Max and Ty, always making fun of one another.

"Sorry, it was just so hilarious." I said, biting my tongue to keep me from laughing all over again.

"I forget what Butch sees in you," Brick said with a shake of his head. "You're pure evil."

Butch's arm crawled over my shoulders, making me tense and glare at him, my eyes practically threatening to chop it off.

"Evil, but cute."

"You did _not_ just call me _cute._" If I was an anime character, I'd have steam streaming from my ears and my face would be red. God, this boy really knows how to make me mad. Butch realised his mistake but didn't remove the stupid grin off his face or the arm from my shoulder.

"Aw," Brick cooed. "Buttercup's so cute."

"Brick, I wouldn't-" Blossom tried to warn him, but in an instant I was off of the bench and on top of Brick, trying to break something. By the end of it, we were both rolling about the ground like five-year old's fighting over a toy, and everyone at the bench was laughing.

Red and I tried to keep the intense stare-off going, but couldn't help laughing ourselves.

"Any of you call me cute again, it will be the last words any of you ever speak." I said with a threatening but playful undertone before rising to my feet, helping Red as I did so. I sat back on top of the bench and started to jab Butch in the side, itching for a fight.

Instead of jabbing back, like I wanted him to, Butch tackled me in a hug. I rolled my eyes but remained still anyway. I felt his presence near my ear and he started to whisper something.

"Love you, crazy girl."

I chuckled, while Brick and Tyler were trying to figure out what he was whispering. I leaned into Butch and whispered back to him.

"Yeah, love you too, idiot." I smirked as did he.

Is there such a thing as hypnotism? Seriously. Butch Jojo just called me..cute, which is without a doubt the worst insult ever to me, and yet I'm sitting telling him that I love him. He's hypnotised me. I'm sure of it.

God, this boy will be the death of me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Watch where you're going." Tyler huffed as he pushed past someone blocking his way. When he got a chance to see who he had bumped into, his face fell. It was Brody, in all his glory, smiling in a friendly way. Tyler crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes to slits.

No Maxine to stop him from saying something this time.

Brody raised his eyebrow as Tyler watched him silently. The tension was thick around them. Moments of painful and deafening silence passed until Brody finally decided to speak.

"Sorry," He muttered. "You alright, Ty? You look kind of..pissed off. Have another fight with Skylar, huh?"

Tyler's jaw clenched. "Yeah, but that isn't why I'm pissed off. Where you ever planning on telling me about the kid, McKane? Or where you just going to wait until Maxine popped out another McKane and I would just be alright with it?"

Brody bit his lower lip, watching as Tyler's face lit in rage. His mind raced. Tyler knew. Brody was aware that he probably should have spoken with him about this the second he found out. Him and Maxine both knew that this wouldn't end well once Tyler found out.

"Look, I was going to tell you, but Max wanted to. I didn't know that you knew."

A bitter laugh echoed throughout the school halls. "I'm not mad about that, I'm just mad. What was going through your head, Brody? I always knew that you and Max weren't exactly children but having one at this age? Why didn't you stop this?"

Brody's face furrowed in confusion. "Stop this? Like, an abortion? Are you crazy? Maxine would have never gone for that, and I didn't want her to. For someone who also doesn't have a mother, I'd think that you of all people would understand why Max want's this."

"She wants it because it's just another reason to have you running around," Tyler spat. "I'll say this once, you bloody stay away from my sister!"

"You mean the sister that you used to hate more than anyone!? You don't get to play the protective big brother now, you're a bit late for that, Cairns!" Brody shot back.

In an instant, both boys thrashed towards each other and started attacking one another. Many students flooded around them, shouting things like, "Go on, Brody!" or "Come on, Cairns."

Eventually, two girls made their way past the floods of people and into the circle. It was Maxine and Buttercup. Just as the fight was getting interesting, Maxine pulled Tyler back as Buttercup did with Brody.

"Are you two insane!? Stop this, right now!" Maxine scolded, holding Tyler back as he thrashed wildly to get another punch in. He was sporting a nasty shiner over his eye, while all Brody had was a busted lip, nothing too major but the blood pouring down his chin disagreed.

Maxine let go of Tyler and waited to see if he was going to go for Brody again, but he just stood perfectly still on spot. Maxine looked around to notice that everyone was still watching and waiting for something to happen. She got even angrier in a matter of seconds and turned to the crowd.

"There's nothing to see here! Beat it!" Maxine bellowed, causing most of the students surrounding them to scurry away like scared rats. No one wanted to be on the end of an angry Maxine Slater. Being the second best female boxer of the school - just behind Buttercup - really payed off.

Buttercup let out a low chuckle and shrugged.

"Hormones." She stated. Maxine sighed and glared at Buttercup with a cross face before turning back to the two boys. Tyler's face went just as red as Maxine's, causing Buttercup to realise she had said something wrong.

"Wait, you knew? Was I the last to know!?" Tyler yelled hysterically.

"Well, Brick knows. But that's_ it_, no one else."

Tyler's eyes locked with Maxine and she noticed a small look of betrayal. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, biting her lower lip. Without another word, Tyler turned and stormed off away from them. Buttercup glanced between Maxine and Brody awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Damn it." Maxine cursed before running off.

Buttercup said a quick goodbye to Brody before running after Maxine. She finally cornered the brunette at the end of the hall after at least thirty seconds of running. Maxine caught her breath and turned to Buttercup with sad eyes.

"What am I supposed to do, Buttercup?" Maxine asked breathlessly. "I was on my way to ask Brody if he wanted to get back together with me, and I find him literally fighting off Tyler! How can I be on good sides with both of them if they hate each other? Buttercup, tell me what to do."

Buttercup sighed. "Max, you just need to wait. You'll see, it'll all blow over soon. I mean, what's the _worst_ that could happen?" She laughed.

Maxine let out a small laugh and nodded. "I guess so. I'll just wait a week. It's not like anything can make this worse, right? So I'll just wait. Thanks."

What Maxine wasn't aware of yet, was that it could only get so much worse...

* * *

Lunch time was almost over, and Blossom was determined to find Skylar before class.

It was hard not to notice Tyler's distant attitude, and for the many months that Blossom knew him, she knew for a fact that he only ever acted that way because of a girl. She took a shot in the dark and assumed that he had fought with Skylar.

Being Sky's best friend, Blossom found it her responsibility to find her and make sure she was alright. After checking most of the places that Sky could usually be found, Blossom wandered into the girls bathroom.

Just like she thought, there was Sky, sat on the bunker beside the sinks, her head in her hands. Blossom did a quick check of the stalls to make sure that they were alone before she made her way over to Sky. The blue-haired girl raised her head and smiled weakly at Blossom, like nothing was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked. She could see the red blotchy marks under Sky's eyes.

"Sure," Sky said unconvincingly. "If you call finding out that you're a complete idiot being okay." Blossom's face cowered in confusion. She jumped up on the bunker beside Sky and looked at her with curiosity lit in her pink eyes.

"What do you mean? Did something happen with you and Ty?"

Sky nodded slowly. "I asked him if he is still in love with Bubbles, and he kept changing the subject. I asked him upfront about it and he was silent. So I took it as a yes," She paused to look at Blossom's expression. "Don't look so surprised, B, he never really did stop loving Bubbles. I can't really compete with that."

Blossom frowned instantly. "There is no competition, Skylar. You know that Bubbles is happy with Boomer. She never even thought that she loved Tyler. She isn't going to go after him again or anything."

"That's the point," A single tear slid down Sky's cheek. "He knows that she would never take him back, and he still has this fascination with her. He still loves her even though he knows that it's pointless."

Blossom watched as Sky looked down at the knees, that were pressed up against her chest. She let out a sigh and bit her lip. Never in all the time that Blossom had known Sky, had she ever seen her best friend so in love and so happy with one guy, not even Darren. It shocked Blossom to the core.

"I was honest with Tyler about things that I hadn't told anyone, not even you, and he still can't be honest with me. He loves her, and I'm scared that I won't be able to take it. I know people can see it, the way he looks at her. Boomer doesn't mind because he trusts Bubbles, but I can't trust Tyler. He doesn't prove it, I just wish he would prove it." Sky sulked.

Blossom nodded in understanding. "I'm sure he'll prove that he loves you soon. Ty's just the kind of guy that has trouble showing it, like Buttercup, but they do it in their own little way. Just give it time. I promise that it'll all get better."

Skylar turned away, images that scared her bringing to mind. She was afraid. She was terrified that jealousy would take over her mind again and make her do something she would regret like she did with that girl who was all over Darren. She couldn't let that happen, not again.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Um..I'm going to just head home, you know, drink my troubles away like always," Blossom smiled at Sky's comment. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Blossom nodded.

Sky gave Blossom a tight hug, which not only surprised Blossom but shocked her a little as well. She really must be upset if she's acting like that, Blossom thought. Sky broke the hug and smiled at her best friend.

"I love you, Blossy. I'll see you later."

With that said, Sky made her way out of the bathroom, casually wiping the wet mascara from her face.

* * *

The music bounced around the room as Bubbles finally took a break from her dancing.

She was alone - Well, she would be, if it weren't for Boomer watching her - in the gym hall. When she took notice of Boomer by the door, she grinned uncontrollably and ran up to him, almost tripping over her own feet. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon.

Bubbles stopped in front of him and her grin only got wider. Boomer grinned back at her before leaning down and placing a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. It was brief, but cute. Bubbles snaked her arms around his waist and smiled brightly up at him.

Usually, most girls would wrap their arms around a boy's neck, but considering the size difference between them, Bubbles had to go for the waist. She didn't mind though, being small was never an issue for her, it just meant she could dance better and was always considered cute.

"I thought you had History." Bubbles said as his arms reached her back.

"Well, technically I do. I just thought that I could blow it off to see my favorite person." He responded sweetly, his arms wrapping tighter around her. Bubbles nodded and went in for a hug, pressing herself against his chest, which strangely caused a hiss of pain to escape.

Bubbles instantly pulled away and raised her eyebrow. "Boomer, what's wrong?"

"I just think I pulled a muscle, that's all." Boomer said, very unconvincingly.

He didn't have enough time to stop her before she yanked up part of his soft baby blue shirt, revealing a horribly painful looking mark. The scars were visable from the car crash a few months ago. He and Bubbles had both needed stitches, but Boomer's had supposevly healed a long time ago, but as of now, they were turning a fine shade of purple.

"You're stiches..they're _bruised._ How did this happen? I thought they had healed?" Bubbles asked. Her voice was laced with concern and confusion. Boomer sighed and looked down at the deformed scar on his stomach, the one thing that made his other-wise perfect body ruin.

"I don't know."

Bubbles looked up at him with a frown plastered over her face.

"You _don't_ know?" She repeated. "Boomer, these stitches should have healed ages ago! Mine did. How come I can still see them perfectly? How are they bruised and all..painful looking. Boomer, what aren't you telling me!?"

Boomer placed his hands on Bubbles' shoulders, his eyes begging her to calm down. She didn't let up for even a second. She wanted to know exactly how this was possible. Months old scars don't just start looking like that for no reason.

"Hey, I'm fine, Angel. No reason to worry. Seriously, I guess they just randomly opened up again or I must have fell of the bed last night and forgot."

"You slept on the floor." Bubbles said, her facial expression pained.

Boomer bit his lower lip. "Then I..damaged them during gym. I don't know, okay. I'll get checked out by Dr Russell later this week."

A small pout stretched Bubbles' lips. "You promise?"

"I _promise._" Boomer smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Bubbles nodded against him and hugged into his side, making sure that she wasn't adding any pressure to the right side of his body, where the stitches lay. She snuggled her head into his shirt and stared at the wall with unblinking eyes.

Something wasn't right, and Bubbles intended to find out what was happening.

* * *

School was finally over for another day. Although the warm and sunny day had suddenly turned into a shuddering cold in a matter of hours. Buttercup was very angry, she had been enjoying the nice weather. Her and Butch were on their way back to Butch's house, on their own, because their siblings were long gone.

Butch looked down at Buttercup and noticed her shivering slightly. He quickly detached himself from his warm leather jacket and draped it over Buttercup's shoulders, startling her. She hugged the jacket that she was so fond of and smiled to herself. The usual smell of damp leather, mint and rain surrounded her, reminding her of how Butch always smelled.

"Thanks." Buttercup spoke quietly.

She walked with the jacket around her like a loose cape, rather than slipping her arms through the sleeve holes. Butch so very slyly put his arm around her as they walked in silence, and was once again surprised when she didn't protest. Then he remembered, they were alone, all forms of physical contact and displays of affection were aloud.

Realising what that meant, Butch stopped walking and turned towards Buttercup.

He didn't even leave enough time to explain before he pressed his lips into hers, savouring every second of it. Buttercup eased into the kiss, sliding her arms around his waist. Butch held onto each end of his jacket and pulled it tighter around Buttercup, shielding her from the icy rain that was pouring around them.

"I never get sick of doing that." Buttercup muttered against his lips.

Butch pulled away and chuckled, noticing that she hadn't moved her arms away yet. He smiled down at her and stroked her hair with his dripping wet hands. Butch found it refreshing to be affectionate with Buttercup now, because she was being equally affectionate back.

"Good," Butch's deep voice spoke. "I love you."

The way he said it was in sort of a teasing manner, and also a happy manner, because he realised how amazing it felt to say it and also have her say it back to him. It was perfect, as Buttercup had put it.

"I know you do," She teased back. Butch raised his eyebrows expectantly, causing Buttercup to laugh. "I love you too, idiot. Now come on, I don't really want to get soaked."

They laughed before turning and walking again.

* * *

The sky was dark now, and the rain was still pouring. Many hours had passed. While everyone was back at their houses, all nice and warm, Tyler was running like a mad man in the middle of the road.

Rain sloshed around his feet as he ran as fast as he could to get to Skylar's house. He wanted to smack himself in the face for being such an idiot. Tyler had the perfect girl in his life, and he had managed to ruin it all because he couldn't let his feelings for Bubbles go.

"Come on, come on!" Tyler muttered to himself as he ran like the wind.

He couldn't waste a single minute.

Tyler needed to get to her house, and tell her that he wanted her, now. He had to tell her what he had realised. He had to tell her that he loved her, and sure, maybe he loved Bubbles too, but that wasn't what he wanted. The thought of losing Skylar scared the living life out of him. He couldn't let his perfect match fall from between his fingertips.

"Damn it!" Tyler hissed as he swerved to avoid a passing car.

He ran across the road and continued to run until his legs felt like they might fall off. When he saw Sky's house in the near distance, a huge smile crossed his lips. After another minute of running, he found himself standing in front of Sky's extraordinary home.

Tyler almost tripped over someone sitting on the stairs outside the house. He looked down, hope filling his eyes, until he noticed dark red hair, and pink eyes.

"Oh, Bloss. Hey." Tyler said with a friendly smile.

"Tyler."

"Is Sky in? I need to talk to her. Well, more like prove something to her. Sorry, I'm rambling. Is she here?" Tyler couldn't wait any longer, he needed to see Sky's beautiful face. He needed her.

Blossom looked up at him, her face masked of any emotion. Tyler furrowed his brows at Blossom. There was a moment silence until she finally spoke.

"She's not in."

"Oh, is she out? Do you know where?"

There was more painful silence.

Blossom shook her head.

"Tyler, she's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, _gone?_" Tyler asked nervously, his eyes growing with worry. Blossom swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her bottom lip so hard that she could taste coppery blood filling her mouth. She let out a deep breath and looked back up at Tyler with weary eyes.

"I went in to check on her, she was acting weird earlier and she told me that she would see me later, so I came over. It's empty, Tyler. It's all gone. Skylar..she's gone."

Silence.

"No..she can't be gone. This is a mistake."

Blossom shook her head sadly. "This is no mistake. Skylar is gone..she's left Townsville."

Tyler's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**So, there you have it!**

**We lose a character and gain a new one. If you're surprised, remember Sky's condition. Of course if you didn't realise it when she was talking to Blossom, Sky was worried that she might get too jealous and do something to Bubbles, so the best solution was to leave Townsville..and her best friend..and the love of her life...yeah, I'm pretty cruel. :(**

**Things will be heating up from now on. New twists will be coming. It's all very exciting, I hope it will be anyway. So, yeah, give me your thoughts on the chapter :)**

**Next Chapter - A week after the events of this chapter, things are heating up. Buttercup is shocked by the arrival of Mitch Mitchelson. No one has heard from Tyler since Sky's depart. Bubbles has her suspicions over Boomer's health. And Maxine has a secret.**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	47. I Dream You're Still Here

**Townsville High**

**~Back with another chapter. Thanks for all who are still reading :)~**

**Chapter 47 - I Dream You're Still Here**

**Last Chapter - Butch and Buttercup grew closer. Tyler and Brody had a falling out. Blossom shared a moment with Skylar, which turned out to be a good-bye in disguise as she left Townsville an hour later. And Bubbles worried for Boomer when noticing that his stitches from the crash hadn't healed fully yet and looked worse than ever before.**

_**AN;**_

_**So, I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking by this story, for waiting patiently when it took me a while to post chapters, and being so kind and helpful throughout. I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have because I still have so many new ideas to put forth and to me it feels like the really good stuff is just starting. So we'll see what happens.**_

_**A special thank-you to - Jeannette, tomboygreengurl, River WolfGirl, Cornelia'Red, Kimberly Klare, Samkitty14, fireswag121, cococandy21, Amaya-Touketsu, PPGXRRB 4EVA, and RoseQuartz1.**_

_**Guys up there ^ You've all been angels. Whenever I was feeling rough about the story, thinking that I could have done better, you're reviews, tips, advice, it all made my doubts fade, and you all manage to put the smile on my face. Thanks guys :)**_

**BcXbu - Hi. I put up everything for the Puff's and Ruff's on my profile. Go check it out. Secondly, Buttercup is acting like that because she's Buttercup. Too many writers make her all sappy but I try hard to keep in character. And actually, she did say 'I love you' first two chapters ago. Mitch will be like a big brother to them all, I don't have any ideas for romance, and if I did, it wouldn't be with any of the Puffs. I'm not bringing Robin in because the main reason I writ Sky out was because I already have too many characters to write, plus I had nothing left for Sky's character. She might come back, but it wouldn't be for a while. Finally, I writ like seven words about the guy, I didn't realise that was a lot haha? Thanks for reading :)**

**Now, on with the story..**

* * *

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_Previously.._

"Tyler, she's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Tyler asked nervously, his eyes growing with worry. Blossom swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her bottom lip so hard that she could taste coppery blood filling her mouth. She let out a deep breath and looked back up at Tyler with weary eyes.

"I went in to check on her, she was acting weird earlier and she told me that she would see me later, so I came over. It's empty, Tyler. It's all gone. Skylar..she's gone."

Silence.

"No..she can't be gone. This is a mistake."

Blossom shook her head sadly. "This is no mistake. Skylar is gone..she's left Townsville."

Tyler's eyes widened in shock.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_One Week Later.._

Blossom began to lose track of how long she had been staring at her phone.

Her futile attempts to get in touch with Tyler was taking its toll. She couldn't get his face out of her head. The way his lip quivered and his eyes dulled when she delivered the news. It was like punching someone in the stomach. Blossom was never close to Tyler, and she never had trouble giving someone bad news, but something about the way he carried himself away without saying another word struck something in her.

She couldn't quite get over it. A whole week, and the aftermath was still lingering around. Blossom felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Tyler. She had gotten her good-bye from Skylar, albeit she wasn't aware it was a good-bye, but Tyler? All he got was abandoned. He was sent no clarity, and Blossom couldn't accept that.

As she looked down at her phone, her finger reluctantly clicked the 'send' button. Six texts? Maybe more? She had lost count. They all said the same thing any way. She begged. Just for a little sliver of her own clarity, to know that he was alright. If he was anything like Skylar, he would end up drinking his sorrow away.

Her eyes were finally dragged away from her mobile when she heard Bubbles' angelic and steady voice fill her ears. She looked up to look at her sister, who was perched on the couch, her legs crossed and her overly expensive magazine in hand.

"Excuse me?" Blossom mumbled, unsure of what Bubbles had said.

A ghostly smile traced across her lips. "I just asked who you were texting."

Although her friendly tone struck intrigument, it also screamed suspicion. Bubbles was no fool. She could tell that she was either trying to text Skylar, which was always just a fruitless attempt, or Tyler, who had fallen of the face of the earth.

"No one."

Bubbles' glare lingered for a moment before she looked back down to continue her reading. Blossom thanked the heavens for the silence once more. She placed her phone on the right arm of the soft red velvet armchair she was sat on. Her eyes scanned over to the only source of heat around, the roaring fire.

Her eyes glued to the fire-place. Watching as the fire sparked and burnt. The flames glistened in the dull ache of darkness that surrounded the living room.

A rush of warmth over-took her body as she thought of it. It was refreshing, considering it was a strangely cold day. Even now, she was wrapped up in a cozy red blanket, and still couldn't get enough of the heat radiating from the fire-place.

No matter how hard she tried, she worried for her friend.

Tyler wasn't the type of guy to just ignore everyone. He hadn't answered anyone's calls, not even Maxine. It scared her. He looked so upset the last time she saw him. Luckily, she knew he hadn't run off, she knew that he was in his house. Many of them had went round and tried to get him to come to the door, but he never did, and the door was always bolted shut. Blossom had peered through the window and saw him asleep on his couch, so that was a relief indeed.

She had to let him grieve for now. It wasn't going to be easy for him, but if he wanted to be alone, Blossom had to respect that.

Just then, Blossom heard Bubbles speak again.

"No one has told me," Bubbles started, her fingers tightly gripping the magazine in her hand. She finally looked up from it to glance at her sister. Her gaze held for only moments until she looked back down to observe the beautiful people that the magazine enclosed. "Why she left. No one's talking about it. You're her best friend. You should know. Why did she leave?"

Although her voice was laced with boredom, Blossom felt it forced. If she listened to the undertone, she could tell that Bubbles was genuinely worried. She was frustrated by her lack of knowledge. Blossom could read Bubbles like an open book these days.

"Huh?"

Bubbles glanced back up at Blossom before looking towards the window. The rain was rushing down the sides of the window, leaving droplets to fall. It felt calming. Bubbles turned away quickly. She met Blossom's eyes once more, her mind stuck on the rain outside, annoyed that it was all she could hear.

"Why did Sky leave Townsville, Blossom." She wasn't asking any more.

Blossom cleared her throat and broke the intense staring match. She looked down at the glass of cranberry juice in her hands and a wash of sadness struck. Sky's favorite drink was always cranberry juice, with whiskey mixed in of course. Blossom once thought that Sky could make it big as a bartender. She had a knack for mixing two very different things together and making it better than the real deal.

"Her mother wanted to move again." Blossom responded bluntly, but Bubbles did not seem assured.

She watched as Bubbles slammed her magazine on the oak living room table in frustration. Her blonde hair trashed wildly at the sudden movement.

"Don't give me that. If it was that simple, then Tyler wouldn't be..just the way he _is_ now. You wouldn't be acting the way you are since she left. Just give me the truth, that's what we're all about, we don't keep things from each other. Please, just tell me why she left us." Bubbles pleaded, her eyes alight and begging.

There was a pregnant silence.

"Because of you."

Bubbles looked down at the ground, her eyes unreadable. Blossom had expected even a little flicker of surprise to show, but she did not seem surprised or shocked in the slightest. In fact, she looked like she had been told something she already knew all too well.

"Yeah," Bubbles muttered in a small voice. "I get that. She never did trust me around him, did she?"

"She did trust you around him, Bubbles. She just..she didn't trust him around you."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked slowly. A long silence filled the air. Blossom sucked in a breath and gathered the words in her mind. She saw no reason in being subtle any more. If Bubbles wanted the truth, that's what she was going to get.

"Tyler," Blossom paused to take a long breath. "He's still in love with you."

Bubbles almost gaped.

"No.." Bubbles said in a hushed voice. "No, he's _not_. Okay? He's _not_."

"He didn't exactly say that he wasn't when Skylar came out with it and asked him." Blossom spoke, her tone gentler than before.

Blossom studied her sister. Searching for anything. Bubbles was always an open book, she wore her heart on her sleeve and her emotions always played in her eyes, but this time, there was nothing. No vulnerability, pain, emotion. Nothing. It was like Bubbles had been replaced by a ghost.

"Whatever you think," Bubbles drawled. "Is wrong. Tyler is over me, he has been for a while now. And plus, if he was in love with me and not Sky then why has he literally barricaded himself in his house? Hmm?"

"Are you saying you can't love two people at once?"

Blossom met Bubbles' hard stare with as much determination as she herself exuded. Neither was backing down until the other admitted they were wrong. Bubbles' bright blue eyes softened at Blossom's question. She had a very good point that also hit home, considering Bubbles had near enough been in love with Tyler the same time she realised her love for Boomer.

"Is Buttercup up yet?" Bubbles asked, desperate to change the conversation.

"No," Blossom's head shook. "She was up late last night watching movies with Butch. I'm guessing they'll sleep in till noon."

"Okay."

Bubbles response was some-what blunt. She reached forward and picked her magazine back up, glueing her eyes to the first page she flipped it open to. Bubbles could feel Blossom's stare burn into her, but she ignored it and continued to read. She found that little voice in her head stumbling over the words she was reading, as all she could think about was what Blossom had just told her.

Tyler was still in love with her, and she couldn't understand why.

"I'm sorry," Blossom cut into her sister's thoughts. "It's not your fault that she left. Sky is just a complex person, she never felt like she belonged with us, we can't judge that. She was keeping so much from us, she didn't trust us to not turn on her. But if she's happy, gone, then we just all have to accept that."

"I have accepted it. She always makes a habit of dropping into our lives and running back out. I was prepared to deal with her leaving without a good-bye. It's you that hasn't accepted it." Bubbles' replied, a little harsher than intended.

Blossom let out a tiny scoff. "I haven't fully accepted it because I was the last person she saw before she left. She had already made up her mind to leave and I couldn't notice that. I could have stopped her, if only I knew. How would you feel if Maxine just took off and you were left without a best friend?"

In that instant, Bubbles was off the couch and raised to her feet, looming over the table. Her eyes locked fiercely on Blossom's. That infuriated look was on the blonde's face.

"I would _deal_ with it," Bubbles spat. "Because Max isn't my best friend. All of you are. Every single one. You left Skylar to move back here, remember that? Then something happened and it changed her. We couldn't stop that and we couldn't stop her leaving either. So just stop blaming yourself, and start moving on. I know I have."

With that said and done, Bubbles forcefully moved towards the stairs. Blossom just watched her go. She was speechless. When she mentioned that she could read Bubbles like an open book, she forgot that it was vise versa. Just before heading up the stairs, Bubbles whipped around, her gorgeous locks of curly blonde hair swirling.

"Oh, and if you're thinking of asking me to go over to Tyler's and ask him to move on too, don't. If what you're saying is true, and he's in love with me, and it really was because of _that_ Skylar left..then I'm _done_ with his games. He can't just wake up and decide he's not over me. It's not fair on me, on you, and it's not fair on Boomer."

Blossom watched with her mouth clamped shut as Bubbles ran up the stairs. She waited for a few seconds until she heard the slam of a door. Blossom looked down at her phone. It wasn't blinking with a new message. She sighed harshly before biting her nails.

Neither realised that Sky leaving would hit home so bad.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Maxine chewed her bottom lip as she glanced down at the now-visable bump.

There was no sense trying to hide it any longer, so she came clean to everyone. She told Blossom first, who seemed very shocked, but also giddy with excitement. She grilled Maxine about Brody's involvement and they talked about it for hours on end. It appeared to be the only thing that distracted them from worrying about Tyler.

Next she told Bubbles. Oh, what a chat that was. There was ear-shattering squeals and several congratulations in the space of thirty seconds. Bubbles let out a few very unsly hints about what she was going to call it, mentioning at least five times how unique and awesome the name Bubbles is. Maxine just laughed it off.

Then there was Butch and Boomer. She told them at the same time. While Boomer seemed mildly surprised, Butch seemed like he knew. Of course, if you had caught one peek at her stomach behind the loose-fitting blouses that she wore, then you would notice it easily. Nevertheless, Boomer seemed to be the most supportive. They talked for a long time, they consoled Maxine and afterwards she regretted not telling them sooner.

She really did have everyone's support, apart from her own brother's of course.

"Maxine, are you in?" Her ears pricked as Mellisa's voice followed behind the slam of the front door.

The brunette didn't reply. Instead she made a move for the door and stepped downstairs to find Mellisa. When she found her, she noted the several shopping bags that Mellisa was attempting to carry by herself and swooped in to take a few off her hands. Mellisa smiled in thanks before struggling over to the table and placing down her remaining bags.

"Did you buy the whole shop?" Maxine joked as she rummaged through the bags eagerly.

Mellisa chuckled and shook her head. "I just wanted to pick up a few things."

If she wasn't so intrigued by what was in the bags, Maxine would have laughed after her statement. A few things was considered a bag or two, not eight. Maxine raised her eyebrow as she yanked out a small blue shirt - way too small for Maxine to fit into - and it appeared to be a onesie.

"You didn't."

Mellisa's face lit up with a smile. "I couldn't resist. It just looked so cute."

"This is a male onsie for a baby. I'm not even sure if it is a boy yet. It could just as easily be a girl. Fifty percent chance, in fact." Maxine stated matter-of-factly. She observed the onesie and a smile crossed her lips.

It was indeed very adorable. Across the middle were the words, "I love my mummy." in white letters. Maxine wondered how it was possible that something could actually fit into something so small and fragile. It almost brought tears to her eyes, but it didn't. Maxine knew better than to turn into a blubbering idiot at the first sign of baby clothes.

"I also got female clothes, so we're set. I just wanted to show you that I support your decision. I know that I didn't exactly have the best reaction to the news, and neither did Faye." Maxine cringed at the sound of Brody's mother, who had been less than pleasant since finding out about the baby.

"That's alright," She told Mellisa. "It was a shock. I'm sure if Ethan was still around, he would have grounded me until I was twenty five." This time, Mellisa cringed at the sound of her ex husband.

Mellisa reached into the bag closest to her and began to pull out all types of baby clothes, each one as adorable as the next.

"Have you thought of names?"

Maxine rolled her eyes. "No, and why do people keep asking me that? I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. I shouldn't be naming it already."

"It can't hurt to have a think about it, honey. I sort of assumed you would want to name it after Elizabeth if she was a girl. You know, your real mother?"

There was a deadly silence.

Maxine had most certainly had enough of hearing that name, she didn't want to hear it for the rest of her life. Elizabeth was the main reason she was going through with this. She could feel a strong connection to her little one already, and she wondered if Elizabeth felt the same, then how could she give her up? No, Maxine definitely didn't want to name her child after her mother.

"Elizabeth is not my mother. She's just a woman that left Tyler and I. You're my mother, Mellisa, no matter what my birth certificate sais," Maxine stated, earning a happy smile from Mellisa. "Any way, I was actually thinking of names earlier, a couple just seemed to cross my mind."

"Oh, what is it?"

The brunette looked down at the onsie in her hand. "Well, if it's a boy, I was thinking of naming him Jay. It would be a real kick-in-the-teeth to Tyler because it's half of his name, but because of that..I guess it means something. I don't want it to be just a name, you know? It has to be special."

Mellisa smiled brightly. "Yes, that makes sence. What if it's a girl?"

"Lola," Maxine replied, no hesitation. "After Brody's aunt. I remember we used to go over to his aunt Lola's every weekend and hang out with her. She was like one of our best friends. Always laughing and having a good time. Then she died of cancer a year ago. I must have told you about it, or Faye would have told you, but any way, I think it would mean a lot to Brody."

The thought of Lola put a smile to Maxine's face. She was only in her early twenties when they first met. She was so full of life and spirit. Maxine was devastated when she suddenly died of a horrible cancer in her thirties. She couldn't believe it. If she was to have a daughter, the name Lola would mean so much to her and all of Brody's family.

"That's sweet," Mellisa beamed. "Lola McKane."

Maxine's head wiped around to glare at Mellisa. "Lola Slater. Why should it take Brody's last name? We're not married and there's practically no chance we ever will be."

"You never know."

"Yes, I do know. Brody and I might have a chance to get back together, but if we do, we're taking it slow. I mean, we've already lived together for months and I'm pregnant. I think we moved a little too fast, don't you?"

Mellisa finished unpacking everything from the shopping bags and turned to Maxine.

"Do you really think you'll get back together?"

"Maybe," She replied in a small voice. "I guess things are just complicated.."

_FLASHBACK;_

_Maxine had gotten up from her seat at some point and made her way over to Buttercup, anxious to talk to her good friend. They were sitting a bit away from the rest of the group, still in view but not in ear-shot. Maxine was biting her lower lip and twiddling her thumbs, showing Buttercup that she was anxious._

_"Something you wantin' to tell me?" Buttercup asked in her some-what masculine vocals._

_The brunette seemed flustered. "Well, yeah, I wanted to talk about Brody."_

_A chuckle escaped Buttercup's lips. "He's had his eyes on you all night."_

_"I know," Maxine nodded. "Look, this won't be much of a shock, but I really want to get back together with Brody."_

_Buttercup couldn't fight back the grin that tugged at her lips. She had been waiting ages for those two 'crazy kids' to get back together, as she and Butch put it. Buttercup noticed the longing in Maxine's eyes and raised her eyebrow._

_"That's awesome, so why haven't you asked him yet? You know Brody would take you back in a heart-beat."_

_Maxine began to twiddle her thumbs again, making Buttercup feel uneasy._

_The brunette sighed._

_"If me and Brody were to get back together, I would have to fully honest with him. Look, I didn't tell anyone this, but the night after we broke up, I was so upset that I ended up kissing some random guy. I felt guilty so I didn't tell anyone. I practically moved on a day after we broke up. He wouldn't be too happy about that if he knew."_

_Buttercup was shocked if anything. She gaped at Maxine like a fish. "Seriously? I can't believe I'm saying this, Max, but maybe you just shouldn't tell him. I mean, it was a random guy, right? So there's no damage done. Just don't tell him, it doesn't matter."_

_Maxine reluctantly nodded, but something in her eyes was showing unease. "Yeah. I think I'll talk to him tomorrow."_

She hadn't been able to talk to him the next night, all because of Tyler. The feelings of guilt still lingered. All she could remember from the night after their break up was a club, a lot of alcohol, and some guy. She couldn't remember him, but she appears to remember blonde hair. She remembered kissing this random guy. She remembered his first name. But most importantly, she remembered feeling guilty.

It wasn't a big deal in Buttercup's book, but it was to Maxine. For weeks, girls literally threw themselves at Brody and he did nothing. He told her that he wasn't going to move on that fast, because he still loved her and it was the respectful thing to do. But if he knew that Maxine didn't even wait 24 hours before kissing some guy she didn't even know, he probably wouldn't be too happy.

"Are you alright?" Mellisa asked, noticing the distant and cold look on Maxine's face. The brunette pulled out of her daze and looked at her mother. She gave Mellisa a slight nod before moving past her to run up the stairs.

As soon as she got to her room, she collapsed on her bed and groaned.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." She muttered over and over.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Bubbles waited until she heard Blossom going to the bathroom until she left her room.

She wasn't in the mood for another heated debate. Quietly, she snuck downstairs and grabbed her dark blue pull-over hoodie before pushing it over her head. It matched well with the skinny blue jeans and dark blue boots she was wearing. Bubbles ducked out of the house and slowly closed the door.

As she made her way to meet Boomer, she thought about how he had been the last week.

He was getting weaker. One time, a few days back, he was helping Bubbles move her bed. She had wanted to change her room up a bit. By the time the bed was lifted, he let out a horrifying hiss of pain and only barely managed to move it. Bubbles often waited until he fell asleep and snuck to the floor where he always slept, just to slyly check it out.

It was really bad. His stitches. They were a bad shade of blue and purple. She just wanted to know why they weren't healing, what was wrong? Maybe he was worse off than her after the accident, and the scar would take a very long time to be fully healed and pain-free. That thought terrified Bubbles to no end.

When Bubbles finally arrived at the park, she found him sitting on the bench. She smiled from afar and walked over to him. Her curly blonde hair was flying behind her with the breeze.

He looked handsome today, she noted. His top half was covered by a baby blue muscle shirt, with a blue and white basketball jacket covering his arms. Blue-grey jeans covered his legs and his outfit was topped off with white sneakers. Bubbles had never seen him look so nice.

Boomer finally took notice of her and rose to his feet, walking forward to meet her half way.

"Hey, pretty girl." Boomer greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

Bubbles felt her cheeks turn a rosy crimson colour. She almost laughed. All these months, and he could still make her blush, he still swept her off of her feet and took her breath away.

"Hello, boyfriend." Bubbles chirped happily.

Boomer smiled and wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug, only to wince at the hiss of his stomach. He had hoped that the noise of pain coming from his lips was silent, but Bubbles apparently heard it, because she pulled away. When he looked down, her eyes didn't meet his, they were glued to his stomach.

Bubbles reached her hand out slowly, and then felt her wrist being seized. Boomer's hand clasped her wrist instinctively. Her eyes traveled to meet his. Bubbles raised her other hand and put it on his tenderly. As soon as he released her hand, she reached back out and lifted his shirt a little. She looked down at the scar across his stomach and swallowed a harsh lump in her throat.

She brushed her fingers across the length of the scar delicately, as if she was handling expensive china. A rough hiss ran through the air, causing Bubbles to immediately push her hand back. Her eyes didn't leave the mark. It looked so frail, the only thing that weakened him, the only imperfection.

It was a reminder of his own foolishness that night. A reminder that he endangered both of their lives and a reminded of his own insanity. But all Bubbles saw was a scar that shouldn't be there. Scars don't exactly fade away, but this looked new. She knew that it wasn't, because it was in the exact place that the scar from the car crash was, which meant something was keeping it from healing.

"I don't get it," Bubbles spoke lightly. Her head slanted as she gazed upon the brutal red line, covered from head-to-toe with ugly pink stitches. "Why are you still healing? I've lost count of how long the accident was. I mean, the way I saw it, I was worse off in that crash. I needed the transplant. So..how are you still recovering from it?"

There was a painful silence, causing Bubbles to look back up at him, her question lingering in her eyes. She stared him down. Today was not a day for this, not after her argument with Blossom, she wasn't going to back down until she had the truth.

"Boomer?"

His eyes pulled away from hers as he yanked down the hem of his shirt to cover his scar once more.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Boomer said in a small voice. "It's been painful for a while now, before you noticed it last week. I have no clue what it is. I just woke up and it was like this..all purple and gross looking. But it'll heal. Yours did."

Bubbles sighed at the memory of her own scar. It was an ugly pink line, bigger than Boomer's. After about three months, it healed but you could still notice it up close. She had another scar higher up from her kidney transplant, but that was a scar she never showed anyone. Boomer had told her that his healed long ago, so this did come as a shock.

"It's okay. Just go to the doctors and find out what's up. You must have damaged it _somehow_, I have no idea either. This kind of thing doesn't happen every day, you know?" Bubbles said in confusion. Scars don't just randomly get bruised and painful. This was insanity.

"I'll go this week, okay?"

Bubbles nodded with a small smile on her face. She reached forward and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. As she felt his fingers intertwine with her own, she suddenly remembered what Blossom had said. Bubbles was fishing for answers, and Boomer had been honest with her, but she was keeping something from him.

She hadn't told him that his best friend of four years was still in love with her. But she couldn't tell him. No. Then they would fall out, and everything would get messed up again. Tyler didn't need anyone being angry at him right now, and Boomer didn't need to know the truth.

So she kept quiet. Whether she would come to regret it or not, well, she wouldn't know that yet.

* * *

The sun shone through Buttercup's window, causing her to be pulled from her peaceful slumber.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as they adjusted to the bright sun shining outside. She stretched her arms out over her head and let out a sleepy yawn. When she relaxed back into her bed, she felt Butch move slightly beside her. She almost forgot that he fell asleep watching a movie with her.

For the past week, they had been inseparable. Buttercup had called Butch over the night before. They stayed up for most of the night, just watching their faveorite movies, debating about which one was the best. Although usually their arguments ended with someone almost flying out of the window, this time they just agreed to disagree. It was strange to both of them.

Buttercup watched as Butch began to lightly snore again, the sun poking through the window having no effect on his sleeping form. She smiled as she lay beside him on her side. The thick smell of leather and mint graced her, added with just a little brush of Paco Rebanne aftershave. She found it rather comforting. Not that she knew why, of course, maybe it was because being around Butch gave her a feeling of safety.

Buttercup lay her head on the crook of his neck, craving the intimacy. Even just lying with him on a cold night, or a warm morning, Buttercup began to find joy in it.

For someone who spent most of her life fighting off all forms of affection with an iron stick, she found it oddly satisfying to finally find the one person that she felt comfortable with. Her sisters and friends back in Citysville thought she would never find anyone who she wanted to be deep and loving with, that was until she found Butch again.

Buttercup leaned close to Butch and pressed her lips against his in an attempt to wake him up. After a moment, she felt his lips move against her and she smiled against them. Eventually she pulled away and looked down at him as his eyes opened slowly.

"Hmm, good morning." Butch mumbled in a gruff voice.

Buttercup sat up beside him, her back resting against the head-board. Butch let out a yawn before sitting up beside her. His eyes were half-open and his hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night. Buttercup almost rolled her eyes. He always did look a state in the morning.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

Butch pondered her question for a few moments. The past week they had planned their days out, although they usually ended up back at one of their houses, watching their favorite films and stuffing their faces with junk food. They didn't mind that though. Their siblings could go out on dates to romantic places, and they would just do what they did best, laze about.

"I was thinking the skate park," Butch declared. "You know, a reminder of the most un-cliche first date we ever had."

He smirked as Buttercup's eyes rolled.

"Don't remind me about that. But okay, the skatepark it is. Don't be too upset when my fantastic skateboarding skills outshine your mediocre skateboarding skills." Buttercup responded with a slight teasing pout.

"Oh, it's on." Butch chuckled before snaking his arms around her waist and dragging her off of the bed. They landed on the floor painfully but continued to laugh. Usually, Buttercup would have stabbed him with a blunt pencil for pulling her off of the bed, but recently they had grown so close that their fights were just an occasional occurence.

Buttercup untangled herself from Butch's arms and sat in front of him. Her legs crossed and her arms lay on her legs. She watched as he did the same.

"Do you miss her?" Butch suddenly asked causing Buttercup to tense.

"Of course I do. I guess things just change."

Butch nodded. "I don't like change."

"Neither do I."

They just stared at one another for a moment. Buttercup bit her lower lip, her thoughts back to her friend. It had been an eventful week for the whole group. Buttercup and Butch had managed to keep themselves busy from thinking about it by going out every night and just having fun. But the thoughts of her still lingered. Butch remembered when he spoke to Sky, trying to assure her that everything was okay, and then she was just gone the next day. It wasn't fair.

"So, you ready to get humiliated at the skatepark?" Butch asked with a small smirk.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "I've beat you up before, I'll do it again. We both know that I'm the most awesome one out of both of us."

Butch scoffed. "Whatever you want to believe, Sunshine."

She hadn't heart that nickname in a long time.

Feeling the rage from his last comment, she pushed her foot forward and kicked him in the ribs. It wasn't forceful but still looked some-what painful. Buttercup smirked triumphantly as Butch groaned and doubled over. When he didn't immediately resurface, Buttercup felt nervous.

"You alright?" Buttercup leaned towards him. "I didn't mean to kick you that hard-"

Buttercup was instantly caught of guard as Butch leaned forward and kissed her. Who said romance was dead? Buttercup was angry at him catching her of guard but still kissed him back any way. She eased into it and placed her hands on his shoulders. Seconds later, Butch pulled away, being the one to smirk triumphantly. He knew exactly how to make her serene and not so..punchy.

"I hate you." She muttered.

Butch's lips stretched into a boyish grin. "Of course you do."

He braced for attack once more but it never came. He stared at her with narrow eyes. Had someone replaced his insane and aggressive girlfriend? He decided to enjoy it while it lasted and pulled her in for another intense kiss. When they broke the kiss moments later, Buttercup remained where she was, hanging her head in front of him.

"Butch, you are callous, idiotic, immature-"

Butch cut her off. "Skip to the good stuff." He said with a small smile.

"-But I love you." She finished. Butch grinned at her which she returned. They sat there for a while, cross legged, in front of each other. Butch's arms on her upper shoulders and her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, crazy girl." Butch said before kissing her twice on the lips.

* * *

The phone buzzing was what brought Tyler back to reality.

His eyes searched his coffee table for his phone. He looked past all the alcohol bottles and eventually found the source of the buzzing. It was Blossom calling. Again. He groaned and picked up the phone before hurling it to the other side of the living room.

Every night he dreamed that she was still here. He would wake up and turn to his side, hoping to see her there, not a ghost of where she once lay. But dreams were just dreams, and he knew that she wasn't going to be here again.

Tyler sat forward, his arm reaching out to grab a bottle. The hairs on his arms stood up from the cold. He forgot to pay the heating bill, or anything else for that matter. He clutched the end of his rolled up sleeve and yanked it down, shielding the brisk air. Just as his finger tips neared the bottle neck, he plunged forward and knocked it off of the table.

"Shit." He muttered as he slouched to the ground to retrieve the bottle before all inside was gone. He had plenty more to chose from, but even he knew that it wouldn't last, and this was his last bottle of whiskey.

Ah, whiskey. It reminded him of his Skylar. Well, just Skylar, no longer his. She never really was his to begin with. They had a relationship that resembled Butch and Buttercup's in every way, the only minor difference; Butch and Buttercup had made it, him and Sky had not.

Just as his hands grabbed the bottle, saving at least a quarter of it, he noticed something that caught his eye. A piece of folded up lined paper, stuck to the bottom of the table, meant for him to find.

His eyebrow raised as he held the paper in his hand. He removed the small strip of tape that had kept it safely secure to the table and then unfolded it. His vision was blurry, but he could still make out the words.

_Tyler,_

_If you're anything like me, then you found this because you dropped some sort of alcohol. Anyway, I snuck in before school finished to hide this here. I didn't know how to say good-bye to you, so this will have to do._

_You know when I first met you, and every party or night out, you would come over and talk to me? I always wondered why. Then you told me that it was because you knew what it was like to be the new kid. You made me feel at home here. That's what I'll miss the most. Home isn't home without a friend like you._

_For weeks I tried to get you to back off. I didn't want you to get involved with a girl like me. I'm not the girl for you, and I don't think you're the guy for me. We need someone who we can really trust and be honest with. I can't just come into this town and force you to deal with my problems._

_The truth is, until I can find out who I am, I can't expect you to. God, I miss you already. Just..do one thing for me? Find someone better than me. I know that you're not the best with relationships - no offence - but there is a girl out there for you. One who is beautiful, and amazing, and bright..I'm not talking about myself, by the way._

_I sometimes forget how funny I am._

_Anyway, I'm sorry for how I left things. Tell Blossom that I'm sorry for running out like this. I really did want to be the girl for you, I wanted to be the girl who could fit in to this place, but I never did. So, this is good-bye._

_Stay strong, love. Oh, and drink a glass for me, you know I always did hate to see perfectly good alcohol go to waste._

_I'll always love you, Tyler-Jay Cairns._

_Skylar Anderson xoxo_

In that moment, everything just stopped.

Tyler couldn't speak, he couldn't hear or feel anything. Was this it? His good-bye? He didn't even get a word in. He didn't get to tell her how much he loved her or how he would miss her. She would never know that he understood why she was gone. That was what hurt the most, he got his good-bye but she didn't get hers.

Now, he just had to move on.

Tyler reached for the warm bottle of whiskey and began to pour it into a short crystal glass. He filled it right to the brim, just like Skylar used to, and brought it carefully to his lips, taking a small sip. He looked at it and so many memories flooded his mind. He nodded, forcing the smile onto his face, picturing Skylar.

He pictured the first time he had seen her. Perched on top of their usual bench like a Queen B. Her blue hair was playing with the wind and her lips were set in a mischievous pout that soon turned into a demanding smirk. Her eyes, you could get lost in them, and her outfit brought out her beautiful figure. When his eyes first met his..boom. Sparks. Fireworks. Explosions.

"To Sky." He mumbled to himself as he raised the glass. He smiled lightly before bringing the glass to his lips, drinking it all in one go..just like she used to. He sighed and slammed the glass back on the table before biting his lip nervously. How was he going to get by without her? Well, that was something he had to figure out.

Then something occurred to him. "..She used my full name." He rolled his eyes. "Cheeky, love. Real nice."

He rose to his feet and wandered into his bedroom to sleep of his drunk haze, not caring that it was the middle of the day. To be honest, Tyler was only 80 percent sure that this was even happening. He laughed as he collapsed onto the bed, hoping once more that this was a drunken dream, and he would wake up with that cheeky and one-of-a-kind girl beside him.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened.

Blossom lifted her head from the book she was reading to see Brick walking in and closing the door behind him. She smiled brightly as he made his way over to her. She was still curled up with her blanket on the armchair. Bubbles had been sitting in her room for a while, silently refusing to come back down, thinking about Tyler and Sky no less.

Brick approached Blossom and sat down on the arm of the red armchair she was sat on. His arm made it's way around the back of the chair. He leaned down and delivered a soft kiss on her lips. Blossom detached one hand from her book and placed it on his chest, delivering his kiss with just as much softness and sweetness.

"How are you doing?" Brick asked her once breaking the kiss.

Blossom set a serene smile on her face as she clutched both hands over her thick black book.

"Good. I just had a fight with Bubbles, she won't come downstairs."

Brick frowned. "You told her, didn't you?"

It took a second for Blossom to register his question. She almost forgot that she had told Brick about Tyler's feelings just after Sky left. He had so many questions and Blossom just had to tell someone. So she told him. He didn't seem very shocked, but he also knew that if Bubbles found out, that he would have to deal with Boomer finding out, and then the whole 'best friend rivalry' thing would be back on.

"I had to tell her," Blossom replied. "She wouldn't stop asking. It'll be okay, thought. She's just confused. I'll give it a day, tops, and then she'll come down like nothing ever happened." She said, more to assure herself than to assure Brick.

Brick nodded and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're a good sister."

That brought the grin back to Blossom's face. She looked up at him with adoration in her sapphire pink eyes. Brick rested his hand on the side of her face before delicately pushing strands of red hair behind her ear. Blossom blushed as his fingers brushed against her cheek.

"Thanks." Blossom muttered as she lay her head on his chest.

She pushed some of her blanket over Brick and lay in silence, enjoying the warmth and comfort from sitting in his arms. She soon closed her eyes and attempted to forget about all that had went on this week, all of the arguments and the worrying. She just rid it all from her mind. Unfortunately, not everyone had that luxury.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, which was a relief considering Buttercup was worried it would be raining by the time she and Butch had gotten to the skatepark. They had been there for an hour, sticking to the back ramps, before they decided to head over to the bigger ones.

"So, who's the better skater now? I mean, I was definitely better than you." Butch gloated as he rode his skateboard past Buttercup, who was walking. He was holding her skateboard, considering she would have forced him to anyway. Buttercup turned to look at him as he skated beside her. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"We both know that I was better."

Butch narrowed his eyes. "Nope."

"Shut up, you insufferable idiot!" Buttercup groaned at Butch, causing him to simply smirk. Her face went red with anger. Butch just loved to get on her wrong side and watch her do nothing about it. That was love, Buttercup style. No more hitting or pointless arguments. Still, she could call him an idiot as much as she liked.

"God, you'll never change, Utonium."

Buttercup froze.

Her head whipped around quickly. Buttercup could recognize that voice anywhere. She scanned the area for what seemed like hours until she found her gaze reverted back to Butch, who was looking around with a raised eyebrow. Buttercup frantically searched around for the voice.

"Don't strain your neck, Lovely." Buttercup's eyes grew dangerously wide. Only one person had ever called her that name before. This couldn't be real, she thought. Then she heard the voice again. "Up here."

Both Buttercup and Butch looked up to the top ramp and saw him sitting on top. Mitch Mitchelson. In the flesh. Buttercup was so overwhelmed that she forgot to breathe. Eventually she caught her breath just in time as Mitch leaped down and approached her.

Her whole body went rigid as her best friend stood in front of her. Time stood still. She looked him in the eye and it had appeared that nothing had changed. His hair was still a mop of luxurious brunette, and his eyes were still a deep hazel colour. His body was still slim yet some-what muscular and he was still so much taller than her, the same height as Butch if not taller.

She remembered the first time they had met, at this very skatepark. They were just little kids. They bonded instantly. It was one of the most memorable days of her young life.

"Mitch?" Buttercup's voice was shaky and weak, something that she wanted to take back instantly.

He most certainly hadn't changed, although his dress sense was a little tweaked. He had on a smart-looking, checkered, black and red shirt. Also black skinny jeans and red sneakers. If he had on black thick-rimmed glasses, he would considered the picture of 'Geek Chic' but in the very cute way. Buttercup almost didn't recognise him.

For a second she forgot that Butch was standing there. He watched Mitch with curious eyes, just the same as Buttercup. There was a moments silence until Mitch made a groaning noise as Buttercup crushed him with a bone-breaking hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hello, lovely. Long time no see." He said with a boyish grin on his face.

Buttercup broke the hug and finally smiled back at him, unaware of what to say or do. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, and not enough time or breath to ask each one.

"I can't believe you're here."

_Smack._

Mitch groaned and raised a hand to his now red face, a sore Buttercup-shaped hand mark lingering.

"What was that for?" He asked urgently.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Where the _hell_ have you been, Mitch? I've been back in Townsville for months and I haven't heard a word from you. Butch said you randomly disappeared! Where have you been all this time!?"

"I've been occupied." Mitch let out a low chuckle. "Butch, man," He turned his attention to another old friend. "It's been a while, how you been keeping?"

"Can't complain." Butch replied casually with a smile.

Buttercup looked between them and her face went alight in rage. "Mitch! What do you mean, you've been occupied? You couldn't have picked up the phone?"

"Look, I've been back in town for a while, I've just been busy. Me, my mom and my brothers moved to Spain a while back. She said something about wanting to explore and get out of this place. I didn't have enough time for a tearful good-bye, so we just took off. Oh, and I didn't call you because I lost your number a very long time ago."

Buttercup's raged expression softened at his explanation. She sighed at his carelessness.

"So what are you doing back here then?"

Mitch's lips curved into a smile. "Well, we decided to move back, of course. I've been setting up the new house for the past few weeks, there was a lot to sort out. I was just down here to take a break from reconstruction and then I saw you and Butchy boy over here."

Butch and Buttercup shared a glance with wide eyes. Buttercup almost forgot how alike she and Mitch were. They even used the same nick-names for Butch. None of it seemed real, but Buttercup wasn't willing to believe any of this was a dream. She laughed aloud in joy.

"This is perfect," She beamed. "You have to come over to the house."

Mitch's face lit up. "Are Blossom and Bubbles in? God, I missed them. Not as much as you, _of course_, Lovely."

"Come on then, idiot." She laughed and dragged Mitch by the arm.

* * *

Tyler lay in his bed awake.

He couldn't seem to rid his mind of her. No matter how hard he tried. He got his clarity, he got his good-bye, but it wasn't good enough. Nothing was good enough any more. He missed her dearly. The way she laughed and smiled, her sarcastic comments and vividly rough interpretation of life.

Skylar wasn't like any other girl he had ever known. She was the little rich girl, the one with all the problems, who just strived for a normal life with normal friends. He wondered how she was carrying herself now. If she missed him and dreamt that he was with her like he did.

Every single night since she had left, he dreamed that she was still with him.

He listened to one particular song, over and over, feeling the lyrics fitted him. Sky always did love how sometimes you would find a song that described every emotion she held. He shared that aspect.

_Musing through memories,_  
_Losing my grip in the grey._  
_Numbing the senses,_  
_I feel you slipping away._  
_Fighting to hold on,_  
_Clinging to just one more day._  
_Love turns to ashes,_  
_With all that I wish could say.._

_I'd die to be where you are._  
_I tried to be where you are._

_Every night, I dream you still here._  
_The ghost by my side, so perfect, so clear._  
_When I awake, you disappear,_  
_Back to the shadows,_  
_With all I hold dear.._  
_With all I hold dear.._  
_I dream you're still here.._

_Hidden companion,_  
_Phantom be still in my heart._  
_Make me a promise that,_  
_Time won't erase us._  
_That we were not lost from the start._

_I'd die to be where you are._  
_I tried to be where you are._

_I dream you're still here,_  
_Ever slightly out of reach._  
_I dream you're still here,_  
_But it breaks so easily._  
_I try to protect you,_  
_I can't let you fade._

_I feel you slipping.._  
_I feel you slipping away.._

He could hear the lyrics in his head all the time. Even in his drunken haze's, when he couldn't even remember where he was, he heard the words swirling around in his head. This was one of Sky's favored songs. He wondered if she listened to it, where ever she was, and found herself feeling the lyrics with every passing moment.

Tyler looked to his side, feeling no comfort in the empty space beside him.

If only he could talk to her, tell her how sorry he was for not being honest with her. He hated to admit that his feelings for Bubbles never did fade away like he had said, but his feelings for Skylar were stronger and still on-going. There was hope for them and there would never be hope for him and Bubbles again.

Deciding he needed to hear her voice, he snatched up his phone from the cabinet beside his bed.

He knew that she wouldn't answer, and had probably changed her number, but he still had to hear her voice and hope she was listening back. Tyler pressed the phone to his ear and waited..and waited..and then he heard her angelic and sarcastic voice.

"_.. ..This is Sky. I can't come to the phone right now. I'm probably in some horrid club with a drink in hand, so don't expect a reply until tomorrow. Here comes the beep, you know what to do..._"

Tyler smiled at the sound of her voice. God, she was unbelievable. He needed to say something, to pray that she could hear it, even though he knew that she wouldn't reply.

"Sky, it's Tyler. You probably got a new phone or something, but if you can hear this, I just wanted to say something. I got your little note. Cute. I still haven't forgiven you for using my full name, love, that was a bad call."

He let out a soft chuckle before his smile faded to grey.

"I really miss you. I didn't think it would hurt this much, but it does. Though I get why you left, it still hurts. You just wanted to do what was right, something I never expected from you. You've really changed from the girl I met, Sky. She was rude and callous, and wouldn't even think of doing the right thing. Now? You're just..amazing. It was a real pleasure getting to know you, being able to call you my girlfriend and to spend all my time with you."

Tyler bit his lip.

"Any way, I just wanted to let you know that. By the way, you said in the letter that you really wanted to be the girl for me, well you are, you were. We're both as messed up as each other. I guess that made it special. Oh, one more thing, I'll always love you too, Skylar Anderson. Never forget that. Good-bye, love."

He hung up the phone and held back a grunt or a sob. He knew that he would never see her again. He knew that she had too much pride to waltz back like she never left, not any more. But he got his clarity. He got his good-bye, and that would just have to do.

Tyler turned around and faced the empty spot beside him. He would dream of her again tonight. She would dream of him too. But this was for the best, and now, Tyler could finally move on. To what? No one knew that. Not yet, any way.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Buttercup said as she pushed through the door and stepped into the empty living room. Her eyes scanned for Blossom and Bubbles, but couldn't see them. Must be upstairs, Buttercup thought. She wandered over to the couch as Butch closed the door behind him and Mitch.

"This place looks different." Mitch observed.

Buttercup smiled at him as she sat down on the couch. Butch followed and sat down beside her. Buttercup's back was against the arm of the couch, her legs resting over Butch's. Mitch looked around, admiring how different it all looked since the last time he was here.

Everyone's heads whipped to the stairs as they heard two people coming downstairs. Two red head's bobbed down. Mitch smiled at the sight of Blossom and Brick. He hadn't seen them in such a long time. As soon as Blossom caught his eyes, she done a double-take to make sure it was actually him.

"Hey Buttercup," Brick said, distantly. "Oh, hey Mitch," Seconds later, Brick whipped back around to Mitch with wide eyes. "Mitch!?"

The brunette smiled at Brick before stepping forward and giving him a 'macho guy handshake', as Buttercup called it. Mitch then turned to Blossom who was stood perfectly still. She felt a small smile cross her lips before she moved forward and captured him in a tight friendly hug.

"I can't believe you're here," Blossom said before breaking the hug. "Have you moved back?"

Mitch grinned at her. "Yeah. I've been back for a while but there was reconstruction to be done at our new house and everything. I was just out for a break when I saw these two." Mitch replied, pointing over to Buttercup and Butch.

"I'm glad you're back." Blossom said happily.

Buttercup relaxed on the couch and turned to face Blossom. "Where's Bubbles and Boomer then?"

"Well I went to check on her and she wasn't in her room. They must be out, I'm sure they'll be back later." Blossom responded. Buttercup nodded before relaxing on the couch again. Blossom and Brick moved forward to sit on the chair beside the fireplace.

"I need a drink." Mitch said before wandering into the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door. Buttercup jumped up from her seat and rushed to get it. When she opened the door, she found Maxine standing there. Her dark brunette hair was up in a high bun, allowing strands to fall carelessly. Although the weather was switching from hot to cold, she still bravely wore a loose vintage red polka-dot dress. Of course, she had to alter it considering her stomach was now bulging with a bump.

"You look awesome Max," Buttercup complimented, eyeing her many spiky wrist bands and black boots with adoration. "Oh, come in, there's someone I want you to meet."

Maxine raised her eyebrow in intriguement as Buttercup dragged her in the house by her arm. She almost stumbled over her own two feet. Buttercup led her into the kitchen where Mitch was. He was just turning the tap of and taking a sip of his water when he lay eyes on Buttercup and Maxine.

"Max, this is-"

The brunette cut her off. "Mitch!?"

With wide, unblinking eyes, Mitch spat out the water in his mouth and gaped at Maxine. There was a deadly muteness until Buttercup finally spoke up, a surprised smile on her face.

"Oh, so you two know each other then?" Buttercup asked them.

Mitch crossed his arms and leaned against the sink, nonchalantly. "You _could_ say that."

Buttercup raised her eyebrow at what Mitch had said, but before she could ask what he meant, Maxine instantly grabbed Buttercup's arm and pulled her back to the door, her lips hovering over Buttercup's ear as she began to whisper something urgently.

"Buttercup, that's the guy that I kissed less than a day after Brody and I broke up!" She hissed before pulling away. Buttercup's eyes grew dangerously wide. They both peered back into the kitchen to see Mitch watching them with a raised brow.

They both walked back in and stared at Mitch, who was casually smiling.

"So, that's new." Mitch said as he glanced at Maxine's stomach. She looked down at her bump before looking back at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Buttercup laughed nervously.

"Well, at least we don't need to do the whole introduction thing, right?"

Both Maxine and Mitch glanced at Buttercup with dull, unamused eyes. Buttercup carefully stepped out of the room, feeling the tension from miles away. As soon as she was gone, Maxine turned to Mitch with fierce eyes.

"So, you're friends with Buttercup?" She asked.

"Best friends." He corrected with a handsome smile.

Maxine sighed. "Well, do me a favour, don't tell anyone about that kiss a few months ago." She was still in shock. Never did she think she would be able to recognise him, but she did, the second she saw him. It wasn't just a kiss, it went on for a while and there was a lot of drunk talking too. She remembered practically nothing about him, but she remembered the night.

"Let me guess," Mitch drawled as he stepped forward. "You have a chance to get back together with that guy you were talking about that night, and if he finds out that you moved on not even a day after the break up, he'll be mad?"

"Yes." Maxine hissed.

Mitch smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. I am a decent guy, you know."

"Whatever." Maxine muttered before walking away to join Buttercup in the living room. Mitch smiled as he watched her go. He did mean what he said, he wasn't going to tell Brody about the kiss, but it would be funny to get on her nerves about it.

Mitch chuckled to himself before walking out of the kitchen to join everyone.

* * *

**So, okay, wow!**

**I know, it's so long, I can't feel my fingers. I've been writing non-stop because I was so excited for this chapter! Sorry if some of it is rushed, but like I said, I was just too excited!**

**Mitch will be a main character from now on, and he already has a plot twist of his own! Lucky him. As I've said, there will be NO romance between him and Buttercup, Bubbles or Blossom. That's just..wrong. So don't worry. I can't wait to write more of Mitch and see where I can go with his character, I hope I do alright ;)**

_**(An; By the way, the song that Tyler was listening to is 'Still here' by Digital Daggers. I don't own it.)**_

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds:)!**

**Allie Peirce**


	48. He's Back

**Townsville High**

**~Hello everyone. Thanks if you're still reading :) Things are going to get very exciting in the next few chapters. Some twists and turns are coming as well as a..well, I wouldn't want to spoil anything, so just wait and see ;)~**

**Chapter 48 - He's Back**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup was in shock at the sudden arrival of Mitch. Blossom and Tyler each grieved Skylar's depart. Bubbles continued to worry for Boomer's health. And Maxine's secret could destroy any chance of getting Brody back when she ran into Mitch.**

_**AN; I just want to repeat one last time, I have no plans for romance for Mitch. He will not be breaking up the greens or even the blue's and the red's for that matter. I've already lost a good amount of readers for bringing him into the story, so just understand that he won't be ruining anything. He's just a new character to the group. He is also the replacment for Sky which means she won't be returning. Perhaps if I make a sequel, but she won't be in the rest of this story.**_

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**BcXBu** **- (Warning, this reply is going to be big haha.)** Hey :) Glad you liked the pictures of how they look. I personally think that Buttercup is the prettiest, but the girl I used for Bubbles is gorgeous too. Thanks for the idea, I always had trouble picturing them whislt writing! Oh, and Maxine said she remembered blonde hair (Which was the bartender, not Mitch.) That was just so that no one would realise before they read the scene. Smart, aren't I? :)

You're next review was so sweet! I was worried that when I got the idea for this fic it would come off to cliche. It's good to know that something thinks it's unique and not like the others. Some of the twists and relationships do make it a bit different so yeah, thanks for reasuring me of that :) The poem, it fits them perfectly! And yes, I had always intended for the Tyler/Sky relationship to be like the greens, but it was getting too alike so I guess making Sky leave did fit into the story well, I only intended for her to leave so Mitch would have more scene time but it worked out pretty well I suppose.

That Buttercup/Butch scene was always my faveorite too. I try so hard to keep everyone in character so the positive feedback from that scene was appreciated. I'll wrap this reply up before it turns out longer than the actual chapter haha! Talk later :)

_**AN2; This chapter will have a lot of Mitch, letting you get to know his character as he settles into the group. There will also be a lot of Bubbles/Boomer considering their new plot twist and a lot of Maxine too. In the next chapter the other characters will get their time to shine, don't worry :)**_

_**Now, on to the story...**_

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

It was getting dark now. Only then I had realise that Boomer and I had lost track of how long we had been sitting at that park. It must be true what they say, time flys when you're having fun. We just sat and talked for hours, laughing and smiling. There was kisses, a lot of them, and peace. It was peaceful.

For a moment I was able to forget everything that was going on. Sky leaving, Tyler's feelings, Boomer's injuries. It felt good to just pretend for even a few seconds that everything was sunshine and rainbows. It only lasted for a moment though. Then I remembered everything.

Sometimes I miss when I was a kid. I would run about, saving the world like I owned it. I was never as good as my sisters, but it was what I was born for back then. Soon the world got better and the villans stopped being..villany, and then I got the chance to be a normal teenager. If I had known how complicated being normal was, I wouldn't have signed on for it.

Oh, the irony. All I wanted was to grow up, stop crying all the time, ditch the stuffed animals. And now? I just want to go back to being a little girl. Things were easier back then. My biggest problem was if I ran out of crayons. Now my biggest problem could be anything. Anything could happen, we never know what life will hold, but I do know one thing. Life is not a box of crayons.

Clinging to Boomer's hand, we began to walk back home. Well, my home. After being on edge all day, I just wanted to go home and run up to my bedroom and not talk to anyone. Of course, Boomer, I could talk to. It's just Blossom, and Buttercup, and everyone. It's because of me that Sky left. Technically. All this time, Tyler had been in love with me, and I just sat back and watched him ruin Sky's chance at happiness. What does that make me?

Sure, I didn't know that he was still in love with me, but I should have been able to tell. If someone's in love with you, most of the time you can tell. They want to spend all their time with you. They laugh at your jokes - no matter how bad they are. They watch you, study you, stare. They just act in love with you. I should have seen it. I should have known.

Now with all that's going on, it seems like no one has had a good week. Not just because of Sky leaving. There's something wrong with Boomer, I could just tell. He's weak. He's never weak. As of right now, nothing matters to me more than him, and I can't let him find out about the real reason that Sky left. It would drive him over the edge.

Boomer's hand tightened around mine, causing me to look up to his face. Oh, why does he have to be so much taller than me? His warm smile brought the grin to my face. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Today was a good day." He spoke softly.

I couldn't help but agree. Just getting away from it all and having fun, it's what we're known for. All of us. Nothing can keep us down, not even losing a member of that gang. Yes, no matter what Sky said or how she felt, she was one of us.

"Yeah, it was." I whispered after a few seconds, smiling up at Boomer. His arm made it's way around my shoulder. The warmth he exuded was nice. I always felt at home with Boomer. That's sounds odd, doesn't it? What I meant to say was, I feel like I truly belong back in this town, because he's here with me.

"So, when are you going to see the doctor?" I asked him slyly.

Boomer tensed. I could feel it. Suddenly I just stopped walking, causing him to stop in his tracks as well. He looked into my eyes, willing me not to ask, but that only made me cross my arms. Why is this subject so touchy for him? I don't get it. Something sinister is going on. He's reluctant to see the doctor about his scar and he had been keeping the fact that it wasn't healing from me.

Why? I just don't get it. What could be so bad that he wouldn't tell me? He's been acting shifty for the past week. He's been distant and sometimes distracted, even cold towards me. My intuition was telling me that he's hiding something from me, something big, and my intuition never lies.

"Shouldn't we go inside?" Boomer attempted to change the subject.

I had just then noticed that we were almost at the house, the door was in clear view. Tearing my gaze away from the door of my house, my eyes hardened on Boomer's, demanding my answer. His body grew stiffer if that was even possible.

"Answer the question!" My voice raised and I clutched my hands to a fists. "A simple check-up can't hurt. You can go see Dr Russell and have him take a look at it, I'll come with you-" Suddenly I was caught mid-sentance.

"No!"

I took a step back, my eyes wide at his out-burst. Seeing the look in my eyes, Boomer immediately calmed down and let out a sigh. So many emotions were chasing around my mind. Why didn't he want me to come with him? I swallowed the harsh lump in my throat before raising my chin and looking him in the eye.

"If you have nothing to hide, then you'll go to the doctor with me."

Boomer's brows furrowed. He looked hurt, but not more than me.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" He asked in a raised tone. I simply stared in response. Should I have to explain myself? No. He sighed deeply. "It's nothing to make a big deal about. Stop being so worried about me." He said, softer this time.

I wanted to laugh bitterly in his face. My own boyfriend, telling me not to worry about him? All I do is worry about him. Asking me not to worry about him is like asking me not to breathe. Our eyes battled each other intensely, neither of us were backing down any time soon.

"Do you love me?" I asked, causing his eyes to cower away in shock.

"What kind of question is that?"

I smiled weakly and shrugged. "I love you, Boomer. So much that even the smallest thing scares me. Your stitches should have healed way before mine did. You shouldn't be so dismissive about finding out why they haven't. You shouldn't be standing here yelling at me because I asked. So maybe you'll answer me that, do you love me?"

Boomer quickly made his way in front of me, taking his hands in mine. I felt our fingers intertwine. I couldn't read Boomer's expression, and I didn't feel like I needed to. If he's going to be honest with me, this is his chance. It's now or it's never.

"Of course I love you, you idiot," He muttered. "I'll go to the doctor soon. I promise. I just don't want you tagging along, I don't want you to worry about me as much as you do. Just sit this one out. I'll go and talk to Dr Russell, and I promise you, right here right now, it will be nothing." He said before pressing his lips to my forehead.

Oh, he better be telling the truth, because if he isn't..that was his last chance.

Pushing away all doubt, I smiled and kissed him twice on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me, and I breathed a steady breath, relaxing my muscles in his warm embrace. He kissed my forehead again before pulling away and taking my hand, leading me up the walkway to my house.

We walked in the front door and closed it behind us. I could see pretty much everyone - excluding Brody and Tyler - sitting on the couch, all happily chatting away. Eyes turned to us. I smiled at my friends before hearing a presence behind me. Assuming that it was just Brody, I spun around with a bright and friendly smile on my face, which soon faded to nothing.

Standing before me was the tall figure I knew all too well. It would be impossible not to recognise that mop of dark brunette hair, the warm brown eyes and the charming smile. They belonged to someone I once knew. It was really him. Unbelievable, the only word that came to mind in that moment.

I was at a loss for words, and by the looks of it, so was he.

We stared for what seemed like years until I was caught of guard with a hug. His arms gripped me, ripping the air right out of me. I stood rigid as he hugged me. Eventually, I began to realise that this wasn't my imagination and wrapped my arms around my once good friend.

"I missed you so much." His voice spoke into my ear.

"_Mitch,_" I breathed out. "You're back."

He pulled away and smiled contagious at me. I grinned back and shook my head, still finding it hard to believe that he was really here. I hadn't seen him in three years, I never thought I would see him again. Mitch has always been like a big brother to me. It's been hard not having him around to make me laugh and smile.

"I'm back." He repeated happily.

"Mitch, it's good to see you." Boomer said as he stood beside me, nodding at Mitch.

"You too."

I turned around and looked at Buttercup, who was watching the scene beaming. I spun back around to look at Mitch, taking him in. He looked so different. Dressed all smart-like. His hair had gotten longer and looked more scruffy. The only thing that hadn't changed were his eyes, still a deep hazel colour.

"So, you moved back?" I asked, hope clear in my tone. I didn't want this to be just a short visit. This felt like a miracle, losing Skylar and getting Mitch back to fill that small hole in our little group. He was always considered the perfect fit.

"Yup," Mitch grinned boyishly. "I'm starting back at Townsville High so I can graduate there."

I almost forgot about how soon graduation was. Of course it was months away, but it was getting closer and closer. The thought of what I would go on and do after high school was scary. I've grown to love going to school with my friends, which I never thought possible. I almost don't want to give it up.

"That's great, it's so good to have you back." I said breathlessly. It was all starting to feel more real now. Mitch was back with us, back in our little family, like the big brother I've been needed to help guide me through the hard times. The one person that can make me laugh without trying is back. Mitch, god, it feels good to talk to him again.

"We have so much to catch up on, sis." He said with a grin.

It felt good to hear that too. We occasionally called each other brother and sister, because even everyone around us saw how much we protected each other and how much we had in common.

"Indeed we do." I chirped.

He's back..oh, thank god he's back.

* * *

**Mitch's POV**

God, this is heaven.

Things have changed since the last time I stepped foot in this house, but for some strange reason, it seems more real. Buttercup's all grown up, got herself a boyfriend, she believes in love. Sometimes when I listened to Buttercup ramble, she didn't seem real.

Nothing about her seemed real. But now? She's normal. I never thought that Buttercup Utonium would ever change beyond the point of belief. She seems happier than before. Butch really did tame the beast. I'm glad for her, for both of them. The thing that I love about them is that they don't seem right, they seem like they hate each other, despise even, but then through it all, they still love and care for each other. They're still crazy about each other.

I didn't think that when I moved back that so much would have changed. I guess that's life though. Things change, people change. I know I did.

Buttercup motioned for me to sit next to her, so I followed and sat down on the couch beside her. I've missed this, being able to sit down with my best friend and have some friendly banter. We always had so much to talk about, I hope that hasn't changed.

"Hey, Bloss, has Tyler gotten in touch yet?" Brick asked Blossom, his eyes lit curiously. Mine did the same.

Blossom shook her head at him before frowning. I looked around at everyone's expressions. Buttercup was chewing her lip and Bubbles was looking down at the ground, shielding her expression. Boomer was frowning as was Brick. I narrowed my eyes as I turned to Blossom.

"Who's Tyler?" I heard myself ask curiously.

"My brother." Maxine replied. She wasn't looking my way, just staring at the wall with a bored look on her face. I smirked before speaking.

"He must be as annoying as you then." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She glared at me with narrow eyes, causing me to chuckle. God, I know how to get on people's nerves. It makes me wonder why people bother to spend time with me. Maxine didn't seem too bothered by my statement though. If it were Buttercup she would have tore me in half. Obviously Maxine agrees with me. Of course, most siblings tend to dislike each other at one point or another.

I wonder what he's like. If he's anything like Maxine then he must be interesting.

"He's a friend of ours," Blossom answered next. "His girlfriend just skipped town. So he's a little detached at the moment. I'm sure you'll get to meet him soon. You're actually a lot like him, Mitch."

Hmm, interesting.

"I look forward to meeting this guy then." I said with a wide and dopey grin.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Maybe it was the mysterious Tyler? Buttercup has made a lot of new friends since I last saw her in this town. She really done well for herself.

Blossom got up from her seat and slowly made her way over to the door. She opened it to reveal this tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes. His eyes instantly flew to meet mine. His eyebrows arched. Something about him seemed friendly, confident, mature. Yes. This must be that guy. Max talked about him before, and Buttercup mentioned his name. Brian, was it? No, Brody. That was it.

I rose to my feet to present myself.

He walked past Blossom and stood in front of me. His eyes searched me. He looked like he was studying me. But I guess that what we all do when we meet someone new. After a moment of deafening silence, I decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Mitch," I told him as his eyes glued to mine. "You must be Brody."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Maxine watching him like a hawk, then me. Now I can see why she wasn't too pleased about me showing up. She's worried that I'll tell him about our little thing. It was hardly even a thing. But obviously, it would mean more to the ex boyfriend than I figure. No guy likes to know that his girl moved on less than twenty four hours after a break up. That's just humiliating.

"That would be me," His voice drawled thickly. Brody had a masculine and mature voice. Just when it was getting awkward, a smile spread across his features, easing both mine and Maxine's mind. "Nice to meet you. Buttercup told me about you a while back."

I turned to look at my one-of-a-kind best friend. She smiled wildly from her seat. So she talks about me? Cute. I chuckled to myself before turning back to glance at Brody.

"All good things, I hope."

He nodded with a grin, enjoying our banter. This guy wasn't so bad. I thought he would be a little stuck-up, maybe boring, but he seemed like an alright person. Maybe this dude and I would become great friends. I hope so any way, I don't want to make any enemies just when I started to hang out with my best friend's again.

Brody moved past me to sit beside Brick on the floor around the coffee table. Bubbles and Boomer were sat on the red chair beside the fire, Boomer sat on the edge. Maxine was on the couch on one side of Buttercup. Finally, Butch and Blossom were sat on the floor next to each other. They all looked like a..family. I wonder how I'll fit into all of this. I've been gone for a long time.

Hopefully things will adjust and it can be the way it was before, when I was Buttercup's best friend, a big brother figure to Bubbles and a friend to Blossom and the boys. The new kids will just have to learn to love me, but that isn't too hard, I mean I'm awesome.

Ah, it's good to be back.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hours later, the dust was settled and everyone was getting to know Mitch.

Out of everyone, Mitch had bonded the most with Brody. They came to realise that they actually had a lot in common. He had learned all about Brody being Butch's best friend, how they met, how he met everyone else, even his complicated relationship with Maxine that Mitch seemed very interested in. Not because he was interested in her, but because the fact that she was pregnant was an eye-opener.

Mitch then learned all about Buttercup's relationship with Butch as her sisters and his brothers. He was shocked to hear about it, considering they were all once mortal enemies, and now they were happily in love with each other. It was confusing but Mitch seemed happy that his three favorites girls had three great guys.

Although he was surprised about all the changes that had gone on since he was last in this town, he was still just too happy to be back.

"So, you were in a car accident?" Mitch asked Bubbles, concern dripping from every word. After hearing her story, he realised how much he was needed here to protect his little sis and friends. Anything could have happened to her and Boomer. Then Butch for donating the kidney. The thought of anything happening to them scared Mitch.

"It was months ago, and we're all healed and well now."

Mitch didn't miss the cold look that Bubbles gave Boomer after that statement, but Boomer seemed blissfully unaware of it. Realising that it was a subject not to be touched, Mitch ignored it and smiled at her.

"Good, just don't be getting into any more cars on my watch."

Bubbles laughed and sent a nod his way before getting up to join Buttercup in the kitchen. Mitch looked over to the couch and saw Maxine sitting alone, her eyes blank as they stared at the wall. He also hadn't missed the looks she had been giving Brody all day. He felt the need to pick her brain and find out what the long face was for.

He wandered over to her, which she didn't seem to notice as she was stuck in a trance. Mitch couldn't help but notice how different she looked. No, not just because of the bump, but also because her hair was darker and longer, and she just seemed different from the girl he met in that club.

"So, you're having his kid, huh?" Mitch asked as he sat down next to her.

Maxine pulled out of her trance and turned to look at him. Annoyance was lit in her eyes, only making Mitch's grin wider. She rolled her eyes before running a hand through her soft brown hair.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked bluntly.

Mitch held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing at all. It's just a bit fast don't you think?"

"You think I planned this!?" Maxine snapped, trying to keep her voice down. "Believe me, I would be ecstatic if _this_ never happened," She motioned to her stomach. "But things happen."

Mitch nodded slowly. "Yeah, things happen." He muttered, thinking once more about the night he met the alluring Maxine Slater. He knew that if he ever met her again, they could be great friends, maybe even best friends despite their tiny history, but she was shredding all chance of that happening by being so blunt with him.

"About that night-" Mitch started quietly.

Maxine interrupted him, "Don't."

She finally turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes looked tired, no doubt from her lack of sleep thanks to stress and a kicking baby, but they also held a deep coldness to them. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted that night to be left alone and untouched, for it never to be mentioned. He wasn't supposed to show up in her life. They were just strangers, and that was the brilliance of that night.

"There was no _night_," Maxine announced. "We just met a couple of hours ago, remember?"

Mitch instantly frowned. It wasn't that he cared about what she had said, but she didn't have to dismiss it. That night was special to Mitch, because he felt like for once he had met someone who wasn't like the other girls. Someone who was kind and sincere. This Maxine was a shadow. She wasn't the girl he met.

"Don't do that. I get that we have to keep how we met a secret from Brody but why shouldn't we talk about it? Think about it? It didn't exactly mean anything but it still happened. We still talked for hours and we still kissed." Mitch said, keeping careful to keep his voice down so that the others in the room wouldn't hear the conversation.

Maxine bit her lip. "We met a couple of hours ago..there was no night. Brody never finds out and we don't talk or think about it. Okay?" She said with force, not backing down. Mitch slowly nodded, a tiny unnoticeable frown on his face.

Even though that night meant nothing to them, it was still a night to remember, that was how Mitch saw it any way..

_FLASHBACK;_

_"You want another?"_

_Maxine lifted her head up to look at the bartender. His hand clasped around a bottle of clear white liquid, hovering over her glass. She stared for a moment before nodding her head. The bartender, who's name tag suggested that his name was Callum, poured more alcohol into her glass. Callum walked away to tend to another customer._

_She gripped her glass and brought it to her mouth, taking a long drink. The liquid burnt it's way down to her throat causing her to hold back a gag. Although Maxine liked to have a casual drink, this day had been different. She had drank more than most, trying to hold back the urge to scream or blame herself for losing Brody._

_Just as her glass hit the counter, Maxine heard someone approach and sit down on the empty seat beside hers._

_She took a glance at her right side to get a good look at the stranger. His hair was short and brunette, just a shade lighter than her own. He had a face that you would remember, a very handsome one. Perfect cheekbones. Maxine had never seen him before, he was a complete stranger. Something seemed friendly about him, it was as if he exuded it._

_The first thing she admired was his outfit. A dark blue and black checkered shirt and skinny fitted black jeans. The blue squares of his shirt matched the shade of Maxine's jeans. He had a skinny body and legs but nice, toned arms. His sleeved were rolled up, showing some amount of muscle. Not much, but nevertheless it was there._

_Maxine continued to study him in solitude for a few moments._

_When he finally met her gaze, she noted how nice his eyes were. A deep hazel brown. He quickly looked away from her before taking a swig of whatever he was drinking. Maxine continued to look at him, anxious to have a conversation with anyone other than the bartender whom was literally paid to talk to the troubled people in this club._

_"Do you live around here?" Maxine suddenly asked in a small voice._

_She didn't expect him to talk to her, but it couldn't hurt to try. The stranger lifted his head to glance at her, looking down at her shoes before looking back up into her turquoise coloured eyes. He stared for a moment before looking away, his hand still clutching his glass._

_"Yeah. Just 'round the corner actually. What about you?" He responded before tipping the glass to his mouth._

_Maxine was surprised that he was actually talking to her, but she didn't want to stop it. She craved real conversation. She wanted someone to listen to her, to understand, and even though she had said literally five words to him, he seemed like the type of guy you could talk to. His eyes were friendly and his voice was soft yet husky, one you could listen to forever._

_"I live not that far away," She replied, raising her voice so he could hear over the blaring music. "I haven't seen you around here before."_

_She watched as the boy looked down at his drink and nodded. Although her sight was becoming hazy from how much she had to drink, she could notice every detail about him. There was a short muteness before she heard his soft and sultry voice again._

_"Well, I used to live here a while ago. I just moved back not that long ago. I don't really get out much."_

_Maxine's brow raised. "You used to live here? Did you go to Townsville High?"_

_His attention turned right to her, lifting his head up to glance. "Yeah, I did. For the first year anyway."_

_"That's so weird," Maxine said with her head tilted. "How is it that we went to the same school and I never met you?"_

_"I didn't socialise much in school."_

_Maxine sent a smile his way. When he smiled back, she felt her cheeks flush. He had such a handsome smile._

_"How are you getting served? You don't look a day over sixteen." The boy commented._

_Maxine reached into the pocket of her dark blue jeans and pulled out a small card. She held it up for the boy to see. There was a picture of her, smiling brightly, with a birthdate beside which was clearly not right. Mitch raised his eyebrow before reaching into his own trouser pocket and pulling out a card almost identical apart from the picture, name and date._

_"I don't think the bartender cares if you're underage as long as you have a fake I.D." Maxine said before putting her card away and reaching for her glass. The stranger chuckled, it was like music to Maxine's ears. He had such a husky and masculine voice. Maxine couldn't bear to stop hearing it._

_A smile crossed her lips beautifully. "I'm Maxine."_

_"Mitch."_

_Maxine bit her lip as she stared into those big brown eyes of his. Maybe it was the drinks talking, but all she could think about was kissing him._

_It was strange for Maxine, because she was shy around most guys. Mainly because she had only dated two boys before, the first Brett, but that was a mistake in her eyes. Secondly, Brody, she had been with him so long that the thought of kissing someone else was foreign to her, but she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to wrap her arms around Mitch's neck and surrender._

_As the bartender began walking over, Maxine tore her eyes away from Mitch._

_"Callum, give me another," She asked as Callum made his way over to the pair. She nodded her head over to Mitch. "It's on him." Mitch couldn't hold back his smile as he stared at Maxine. She smiled shyly back as Callum poured her another drink, motioning the same to Mitch._

_Maxine took a good look at Callum as he poured their drinks. He looked like Boomer. Sandy blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. It was almost uncanny how alike he looked to Boomer. Although Callum was taller and much older. Maxine gave him a smile in thanks before he wandered off to tend to another customer._

_"You're not like most of the girls around here, Maxine." Mitch suddenly commented, causing her to raise a brow._

_"Why's that?"_

_Mitch looked at her with adoration in his eyes. "There's just something about you, that seems different, interesting."_

_"I bet you say that to all the girls." Maxine said with a natural smirk._

_"Not all of them," Mitch chuckled. "Count yourself lucky."_

_Maxine grinned contiguously. He seemed very vain about himself, but he had reason to be. He was one of those guys that knew he was attractive and didn't see point in acting any different, much like Butch. Maxine found herself staring at him once more, studying him as much as she could._

_"Oh, I must be very lucky." Maxine drawled._

_They sat in silence for a few seconds until Mitch slowly began leaning forward, stopping just before Maxine's lips could reach his own, as if asking for permission. A strong heat rised in Maxine's chest before spreading through her whole body, making her hands feel like they were on fire._

_Maxine felt the intensity from the moment, and she wanted more. Without giving herself time to think, she leaned forward until their lips were pressing against each other, and locked in a passionate kiss. His lips were soft and experienced. Maxine had to hold her breath to take it all in._

_Their arms were around each other in seconds, pulling one another in as close as could be done. From the other end of the bar, Callum was looking at them with a dopey smile on his face, shaking his head as he cleaned a glass. Maxine deepened the sweet kiss._

_Eventually, they broke apart for breath and just looked at each other, knowing that this was the end. They continued to talk for another hour until it was all over, and they said their good-byes._

_In that moment, Maxine and Mitch both wondered if their paths would ever cross again. Nevertheless, nothing could destroy their perfect night. It felt as though them meeting again and getting to know each other would ruin it, like it was a sacred memory that shouldn't be touched or played with, but they still found themselves hoping that this wouldn't be the last time they would talk._

_But a small part of them also knew that they wouldn't be forgetting each other any time soon._

"That night was a mistake, Mitch. I was drunk and you were just..there," She tensed her last word. "It didn't mean anything to me."

Mitch caught her eyes and let her words sink in. He felt like his ego had just been knocked into oblivion. Most girls just tried to get his number after talking to him, and Maxine was so reluctant to forget it ever happened. He knew it was because she was in love with Brody and wanted to be with him again, and Mitch couldn't blame her, Brody was a great guy. But it still stung.

"Well, right back at you," He mumbled. "It meant nothing."

Maxine seemed taken back by his reply but nevertheless she sent him one of her million-dollar smiles, showing off her pearly white teeth. She relaxed in her seat and looked in his eyes again, noticing that he was watching her every move.

"Friends?" Maxine asked.

Mitch was silent for a moment before smiling back at her. "_Friends._"

Without thinking, Maxine threw her arms around and gave him a friendly hug, trying to push away all sence of tension from them. She wanted them to be friends, so that they could deal with seeing each other everyday, the same with Mitch. So he hugged her back and smiled, glad that the past was now safely tucked away for only them to remember.

From across the room, Brody watched them with envy in his eyes.

* * *

Buttercup opened the thick red door to Maxine's home, letting herself in.

It had been hours since Maxine had left in a hurry. Everyone else soon went home after. Brody had to get back to finish off some late homework and Mitch needed to get back to help his mother, Sandy, and his brothers with the new house. There was a lot of reconstruction to be done before they would be finished.

Ever since seeing Maxine at the house, Buttercup knew that she was acting distant for a reason, and she wanted to find out why.

She wandered into the living room and took a look around. After noticing how painfully empty the room was, she made her way out and headed up-stairs to check if her friend was in her bed room. Her thought was confirmed when she could hear soft music coming from Maxine's room.

As soon as she walked inside, wild green eyes met turquoise.

Maxine was sat on the vintage cream coloured chair in the corner of her room. The stereo beside her - sat on top of the white chest beside her chair - was playing a familiar tune throughout the room. Buttercup took a decent look at Maxine, noticing the stiff figure and weary, tired eyes.

"I knocked a few times," Buttercup announced. "You didn't answer."

This time expecting an answer, Buttercup stared at Maxine, who simply nodded weakly. They exchanged a look from across the room. Buttercup's eyes furrowed in confusion as she walked forward towards Maxine.

"Is everything alright, Max?"

Of course it wasn't. Buttercup had almost forgotten about the small and tense encounter between her best friend and her other friend. It seemed weird to think that they had a history, albeit a one night one kiss history. Buttercup wanted to believe that it wasn't a big deal, but when it came to things like this, someone always got hurt. Well it wasn't going to be Maxine. Buttercup would make sure of that.

"Just peachy." Maxine answered in her usual sarcastic tone.

Buttercup's face lit up in a smile. She knew that her good 'ole, vintage adoring, snarky and spunky friend was still in there somewhere. Maxine looked up at Buttercup and smiled beautifully.

"How's life at the Utonium house?" Maxine asked casually. Buttercup chuckled to herself as she walked over to Maxine's oak white bed. She sat down on the silk sheets and looked over at her friend.

"Not bad. Having Mitch back is great, and Blossom seems to be feeling better. I'd say everything is back to normal."

A sad smile crossed Maxine's lips, which did not go unnoticed by Buttercup. Maxine stared into space, set in a daze, thinking about Brody once more. She wondered if things really had gone back to normal. Sure, the aftermath of Sky's depart was over and done with, but there was still so much going on.

"What's wrong?" Concern filled Buttercup's voice, bringing Maxine's attention back to her.

"Not a thing."

"Right." Buttercup stretched out the word with her lips slightly pouted and her eyebrows raised. Maxine looked down to the black carpet beneath her chair and felt them close shut. There was a silver of silence. Buttercup was having enough of the muteness, she wanted to talk, to get everything out in the open.

"It's about Brody right?"

No answer.

"And Mitch?"

Maxine suddenly whipped her head up to glare at Buttercup. "I'm just stressed, I have a lot going on with the baby, and constantly feeling sick, and just.." Maxine stopped talking abruptly and let out a frustrated sigh. She looked down at her hands and frowned.

Buttercup was hating this. She had known Maxine for the better part of a year now, and this girl wasn't her. Maxine was always the happy one, throwing parties for her friends, bringing people together. Now, she was just a shadow of that head-strong girl that everyone once knew.

She had to get Brody back, and then she could get herself back.

"Come on, Max, why haven't you spoken to Brody yet? You said you would talk to him after Ty calmed down, and considering what happened with..you know, I don't think he's concerned about Brody any more." Buttercup said as she caught Maxine's eyes. There was something there, she still wasn't sure. Buttercup could read this girl like an open book.

Maxine sat back in her chair, her legs curling up in front of her. She pondered what Buttercup had said for a while as she mindlessly bit her nails. Buttercup was watching and waiting, giving Maxine some time to think.

"I don't know," Maxine shook her head. She still wasn't looking Buttercup's way. "It's just this whole Mitch thing. I wanted so bad to just forget that kiss. It's not like I_, you know,_ like Mitch or anything. But Brody made a big point of us waiting a while to move on because it was the respectful thing to do but then I went off and kissed a guy I didn't even know. He'd be so angry if he found out."

Her head slumped down in despair. Throughout all the years that Maxine and Brody had known each other, Brody had never been able to stay angry at Maxine. But given a good enough reason, he could be cold and distant for days on end. She didn't want that.

"Why does he have to find out?" Buttercup asked softly. She couldn't believe she was saying this, encouraging more lies to run through the group. But sometimes lies had to be told, if the out-come was bad enough. "You and Brody are perfect for each other. Don't let kissing Mitch ruin your chance of getting him back. Plus, Mitch is awesome, he won't tell a soul."

Maxine sighed. "I know that. But even though Brody won't know, I will. I shouldn't have been so reckless. I just wanted to feel close to someone again. Maybe I should just talk to Brody, see what happens. I don't think I can handle us not being together for another second."

A smile tugged at Buttercup's lips. She knew exactly what Maxine meant. The thought of not being with Butch any more, it made Buttercup sick to her stomach. Although love was something that never came easily to her, she didn't want to stop loving someone. If that was how Maxine felt, that no wonder she ran right into the arms of a stranger the second that love was ripped away from her. Buttercup didn't judge her for even a second.

"You and Brody will be just fine. Everything always works out in the end. You two will be back together within the week." Buttercup said with a grin.

Maxine smiled. "Yeah. I can't wait."

* * *

A deafening silence filled Tyler's apartment until the sound of a door practically being pushed off of it's hinges startled him.

Sitting up fully on his couch, Tyler cautiously glared over at his front door only to see a very angry looking Bubbles Utonium. Tyler felt a rushing pain in the pit of his stomach. His heart was hammering against his chest at the sight of her. Worry flushed in his face as he noticed the not-happy look in her eyes.

His own eyes widened at seeing Bubbles for the first time in a week. Tyler's whole body grew rigid as she just stood there and looked at him, not daring to break the muteness. The only thing that separated them was the coffee table in front of the leather couch that Tyler was sitting on.

Bubbles' blue eyes were lit in rage, glued to his confused green orbs.

A million thoughts ran through his mind. But deep down, he knew that there was only one reason she would be angry with him. She knows.

Tyler quickly rose to his feet.

"How did you get in, love?" Tyler questioned.

Bubbles held her hand up, revealing a set of keys that belonged to this house. Her blank expression didn't change as she threw the keys at him. Tyler skillfully caught them in his hand before they could hit the floor. He looked down at them with a raised eyebrow. Of course, he gave her a set of keys when they were dating and forgot that she had them.

Tyler wondered if she had them this whole time, but never told Blossom that she had a way to reach him. Maybe because she wanted to let Tyler have his peace and quiet, or maybe just because she didn't care. But that didn't sound the Bubbles that he knew and loved.

His dark green eyes traveled back up to stare at her. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We need to have a talk," Seriousness was clear in her voice. "And I'm not leaving until I've said what I have to say."

Tyler struggled to find his voice. It had been so long since he had spoken to her, or at all in that matter. He had been sitting alone for days, he hadn't heard himself speak in a while, apart from the phone call to Sky, but he had managed to block that out. He simply nodded at Bubbles before stepping out from behind the table to stand in front of her.

He swallowed again before clearing his throat. "So, talk."

Bubbles crossed her arms and studied him for a second. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to say the words. She had planned out this conversation since Blossom told her the real reason that Sky left Townsville, but in the moment, Bubbles couldn't seem to say a thing.

"Bubbles?" Tyler's sharp British voice brought Bubbles back to reality.

There was a pregnant silence.

Bubbles decided to come right out with it, she had nothing to lose, right? She took a bold step closer to her friend and tilted her head, scanning his eyes. She bit her lip before opening her mouth to speak.

"Skylar," Bubbles suddenly said, confusing Tyler to no end. "Blossom said she left because she didn't feel like she fit in here. But then she said something else. She gave me another reason."

Tyler's game-face stayed firmly attached. "Oh? What did she say?"

"She said..that you're still in love with me," Bubbles paused to study his reaction, but he had none. "Now, I need you to tell me that she's crazy. I can't honestly believe what she said, it just doesn't sound right. So, you're going to come out of your shell and get over to the house so you can look Bloss in the eye and tell her that it isn't true."

Without giving him time to object, Bubbles turned around and headed for the door. She felt his hand tug at her upper-arm. He pulled her back and spun her around to face him. Bubbles glared at him cautiously, secretly terrified of what he was about to say.

"I can't tell Blossom that it isn't true." Tyler said strongly.

Bubbles pulled her arm away. "And why not?"

"Because it _is_ true," Bubbles began to tune everything out. She shook her head slowly, over and over, her eyes wide with disbelief. No, no, no, she was chanting in her head. "I'm still in love with you."

_No, no, no._

"Don't say that! You're in love with Skylar, not me. Why would you say that!?" Bubbles barked in a firm yet trembling voice. She noticed the anger in Tyler's eyes that soon vanished as though it had never been there. She noted the way his eyes flamed at the mention of Skylar's name.

"You've never been in love with two people before?"

Bubbles felt a growl escape her lips. He should know better than to dance around the subject of the love-triangle she once shared with two best friend's. That subject was supposed to be long buried, never to be brought up again, but Tyler just had to open up the hatchet, didn't he?

The blonde sucked in a deep, sharp breath and looked away from her ex boyfriend. In that moment she wanted to grab as many glass items as she could and start throwing them around until her arms weakened. She wanted to scream at Tyler and scream at everyone. She just wanted to let it out.

"Love," Tyler's voice spoke softly. "I'm sorry I said that."

Bubbles felt Tyler's hand try to make contact with her arm again but she pulled it away before his touch could linger. Her usual happy blue eyes grew fierce and livid as she met his own. A small bitter laugh escaped her lips, not smiling at all as she did so, looking nothing like herself.

"No, you're not," She hissed in his face. "For the past day, I've felt like it's my fault that Skylar left, because I couldn't see what was right in front of my face. But it wasn't my fault, was it? No, because you don't love me. You just want an excuse. So just stop running about, thinking that you love me. _You can't love anything_." She whispered the last part, eager to get it out.

Bubbles' hands were shaking in anger and her eyes were seething with flames. Her regular calm and smiley demeanor drastically switched and her face twisted in a consuming rage. She was like a volcano ready to explode. Her breathing was rapid and forced. Her eyes suddenly dulled when she noticed the look in his eyes. He seriously believed that he was in love with her, but Bubbles couldn't accept that.

"Just calm down, love, you're not acting like yourself." Tyler said in a serene tone.

Bubbles let out a frustrated scoff. "Is that such a bad thing? News flash, Ty, people grow up. Maybe you should try doing that. Not everyone can avoid change. The girl you_ were_ in love with is different, get over it." Bubbles hissed, starting to realise just how much she really didn't sound like herself. What was he doing to her? _What's happening to me?_

"It's not that easy!"

"Well make it easy! You can't just wake up and decide that you're still in love with me. I'm not the same girl you dated, I've grown up a lot this year, and I can't be the girl that everyone loves. I love Boomer, and I always will, I can feel it. He's a part of me. He was made for me. Sure, technically he was made to kill me, but he didn't. He had so many chances and he didn't. _That's_ love. What you're feeling..it's just routine. You're so used to being in love with me that you can't realise that you aren't."

Tyler shook his head, his expression melancholy.

"You know that's not true. I tried, okay? Boomer was born to kill you. He changed for you. Well, guess what, so did I! My life was perfect. Love was never an option..until you came along. You kissed Boomer and then didn't tell me, and I still loved you. You cheated on me with him, you started dating him behind my back, and I still loved you. I still do."

"No," Bubbles whispered harshly. "You love Skylar. She's gone, and you can't deal with that. You can't deal with the fact that you had something amazing, someone perfect, and you messed it up! You're not in love with me, you're in love with pain."

The following statement almost rendered Tyler speechless. He took a step forward and looked deep into her furious blue eyes. The girl he knew was still in there, somewhere, but she was just masking it in rage. She was so stressed about Tyler's feelings and Boomer's secrecy that she was shielding all of her emotions by focusing on one. Anger.

"Is that really what you think?" Tyler asked softly. _Yes._

Bubbles' face softened, only slightly, and nodded. "It's what I know. Boomer can't find out about this conversation. He has enough to deal with. I'm sorry, okay. You're upset about Sky but it's time to get out of the house and back into the world. But let me get one thing clear," Bubbles said firmly, "You can't say that you're in love with me ever again. I can't bear to hear it. Good-bye, Tyler-Jay."

She gave him a final sympathetic look before turning and practically sprinting out of his house, leaving him once again, all alone. Bubbles stopped running as soon as she got to edge of the road and fought the urge to throw up. During their conversation, she saw that loving look in his eyes, and she just knew that he still loved her.

But she couldn't let that happen.

Bubbles had made her choice a long, long time ago. And she wasn't going to let this stress Boomer out even more. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to find out what was going on with him, and then maybe after the dust settled she would tell him. But first she had to find out what he was hiding.

She found herself thinking again.

_What exactly was Boomer hiding from her?_

Only time would tell..

* * *

**Oooh, the dramatics. So counting so far, Boomer, Mitch and Maxine are all hiding something. Butch and Buttercup are blissfully happy for once. And Tyler is still head over heels for Bubbles. But don't worry, Bubbles and Boomer aren't breaking up over this. I'll say it now before the reviews hit, she isn't ever going back to Tyler, it's just a new twist. Haha, so yeah, thanks for reading.**

**The next chapter will give the greens and reds some time to shine. There will be an intense talk between Brody and Maxine (The talk, if you catch my drift.) Some more Mitch moments too. So, look out, it will be a chapter worth reading :)**

**Review please, it only takes seconds :)**

**Allie**


	49. You're Never Alone

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for all the reviews, they made my day :) There's quite a few POV's in this chapter, just to give more insight. I hope you all like it.~**

**Chapter 49 - You're Never Alone**

**Last Chapter - Bubbles tried to convince Boomer to go see a doctor about his health. Mitch tried to fit into the group and became friends with Maxine as they put aside their tiny history. And Bubbles took matters into her own hands with Tyler, which didn't end well for him.**

**BcXBu - Hello again :) Haha, you're so sweet, your reviews always make me laugh! That story sounds awful in my opinion. I'm all for changing the usual fics up but I can't stand stories were people are out of character. That's why I try so hard to keep them in character in this story. It's like stories were Buttercup is a dancer or Blossom is all over boys or Bubbles is a typical cheerleader-type, nope, can't stand stories like that. Does my head in haha! Thanks for all the lovely things you said, really made my night :) Oh, and yeah, Mitch really doesn't want to see Maxine's mad side haha! Talk later :)**

**On to the story..**

**_AN; So, this chapter might not be my best, let me warn you. I writ most of it when I was half-asleep and chugging coffee like it was water haha! Some of it is EXTREAMLY rushed but please forgive me, just wanted to get it up a bit faster. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Boomer stared down at his English book, trying to drown out the sound of his teacher mumbling on about something that did not interest him. He chewed the end of his pen and glanced up from his book to look for his girlfriend. He could hear her voice, clear as day, not that far off.

He scanned the room for a moment before finding Bubbles. The blonde's face was lit up in a grin. She was sat beside Buttercup, with Brick on the seat beside Buttercup. They were all laughing at something humorous, trying to calm themselves down as the teacher sent them threatening daggers from the front of the class, only making them chuckle and giggle more.

With a small smile, Boomer tore his eyes away and looked back down at his book. He held his pen tightly in his hand and began to doodle on the page that he should have been taking notes on. Although he had an English test that he should be working hard to pass, he couldn't keep his mind concentrated.

All he could think about was his mini-fight with Bubbles. They never fought, which meant that Bubbles truly was concerned for him, and she should be. Her argument was true. Boomer knew that he shouldn't have dismissed her worry but he couldn't let her fall into something she wouldn't be able to pull herself back from.

There was something that he was keeping from her.

Just when there was once again peace, there was another secret lingering.

Boomer once again looked over to Bubbles. She looked so happy, laughing with her sister and one of her best friends. There wasn't a care in the world for her right now, which was why Boomer had to keep her in the dark about his health. She was too concerned about his non-healing scar, he didn't want her to be concerned because even he didn't understand.

It had never really healed, something was stopping it, and Boomer couldn't let her get involved in something that she would make a big deal over. That was how he saw it anyway.

Bubbles finally looked over to him, her soft blonde hair whipping. A serene smile tugged at her glossy pink lips.

"_Hello, boyfriend._" She mouthed.

Boomer grinned before mouthing something back, "_Hi, Angel._"

Her eyes left his for moments as she looked down at her book and drew something. She held up the book for him to see. A hasty love-heart was scribbled across, making Boomer grin. Bubbles grinned back before Buttercup pulled her attention back to her and Brick.

He continued to watch Bubbles. Admiring her from afar. Boomer felt so lucky to have her. She truly was an amazing girl in his eyes, and she had been through so much, but she was still smiling and laughing. It was inspirational. Boomer didn't want that smile to leave her face for even a second, so he decided that she didn't need to get involved in what was going on with him.

Suddenly the bell rang loudly.

Boomer sighed in relief before grabbing his navy blue bag from beside his foot on the floor. He packed up all his books before slinging his bag over his shoulder, falling neatly across the white and blue baseball jacket he was wearing. Bubbles appeared at his side in seconds. She didn't waste any time before leaning forward and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

When they pulled apart, Boomer noticed Brick and Buttercup now beside them.

"What class have you got next?" Brick asked Boomer curiously as they all began to walk towards the door of the classroom.

"Art."

Brick shrugged. "Lucky, I guess. I've got History."

"Hey," Buttercup suddenly said, cutting their conversation short. "Do you think Mitch has done signing in? I want to see if we're in any of the same classes."

Boomer raised his eyebrow. He had almost forgotten that Mitch was starting classes today. He was probably still in the front office, getting registered and all of that boring nonsense. Boomer shrugged at Buttercup, who was glancing at him expectantly. Buttercup bit her lip, wondering what she should do.

"Brick, cover for me in History. I want to see Mitch before his first class."

"Sure." Brick replied.

Buttercup quickly made her way to the doors.

* * *

The sun hit Buttercup's face, causing her eyes to squint uncontrollably.

Her eyes scanned the empty school grounds. She reached into the pocket of her skinny fitted black jeans and digged out her mobile phone. Checking the time, Buttercup tried to work out how long it would take until Mitch was done registering. She assumed it wouldn't take that long, but apparently he didn't seem to be done yet.

She let out a bored sigh before parking herself on the stairs outside of the school's front double doors. Buttercup kept her eyes on the front office building, hoping to see Mitch walk out soon. She pulled her black leather jacket tighter around herself, adjusting the collar as she did so.

"Skipping class, huh?"

Buttercup turned her head to see Butch leaning against the wall. He was wearing a handsome smirk and had his arms crossed. Buttercup smirked back at him as he pried himself off of the wall and made his way over to her. He sat down beside her on the steps and turned to look at her.

"I could ask you the same." Buttercup finally replied.

A soft chuckle escaped Butch's lips. "I really couldn't be bothered with History. What about you?" Buttercup nodded towards the front office, causing Butch to nod in understanding.

"I know he went here before so he doesn't exactly need someone showing him around, but I just wanted to make sure he's alright, you know? Plus it means I didn't have to go to class." Buttercup set an easy smirk on her face. Butch chuckled and sent a nod her way.

"Do we have plans for after school?" Butch asked.

Buttercup held her chin in thought. "Well, we could do something interesting. But to honest, I would much rather sit at yours and just watch movies and eat pizza all night. That's kind of our _thing_, you know?"

Butch smirked at her. "Oh, is it?"

"Uhu." Buttercup grinned as Butch moved towards her, capturing her lips in his. She lifted one of her hands to the back of his head, playing with his spiked black hair. Butch did the same, breaking all distance they had between them. Buttercup pulled away first, planting a kiss on the corner of his lips teasingly.

"Do you know who I've really started missing lately?" Butch suddenly asked, causing Buttercup to raise her brow.

"Sky?"

Butch shook his head. "No, well, yeah, but that's not who I meant. I miss Brandon sometimes."

A large grin lit up Buttercup's face as she thought about her fun-loving Australian friend from back at the training centre. It seemed like years since they had seen him, but in reality it had only been a couple of long months. Even though Brandon annoyed the heck out of both of them, he was a very good friend and wise boy.

"I miss him too," Buttercup responded. "Sometimes I even miss when he would speak in Australian slang and I wouldn't have a clue what he was saying. It pissed me off, but now I just miss it."

Butch chuckled. "He's the smartest guy I know, and I know Brick and Brody."

"How do you figure?" Buttercup asked curiously.

Butch smiled as he played with the collar of Buttercup's leather jacket, or more accurately, _his_ leather jacket that Buttercup had 'borrowed' and never given back. He didn't mind though. It looked so much better on her than it did him. Buttercup watched him and waited for his answer.

"Well, he knew that I had feelings for you before I did. I would say that makes him a pretty smart dude."

Buttercup let out a short laugh. He was right, Brandon was one of the smartest people that they knew..

_FLASHBACK;_

_The next morning, Butch watched Buttercup with a small smile on his face._

_She was sitting with Brandon and his blonde friend Carrie. After winning the fight, she hadn't been able to get that beautiful smile off her face. It was refreshing to see her wearing anything but a smirk. Butch felt like a saint for being the one to make her so happy._

_He was pulled out of his trance when he noticed Brandon walk over, and place a hand on his shoulder. Brandon looked over at Buttercup with a smile, raising his glass._

_"She's really happy, man." Brandon said._

_"Yeah..she sure is."_

_Brandon glanced at Butch. "Hope you're going to miss me when you leave tonight." Butch chuckled and nodded, taking a drink from his own glass. They were drinking soda, but Butch planned to drink something a lot stronger tonight._

_"Of course, dude." He nodded over at Buttercup. "We'll both miss you."_

_"Take care of Buttercup for us will you? She's a star, and I know we'll meet again, but until then make sure she keeps her dream alive. You're the only guy that can."_

_Butch nodded, then raised his eyebrow. "What made you think we were dating?"_

_"I don't know, mate, I reckon you just have this chemistry between the pair of you. Are you telling me you don't feel anything for Butters? I mean, anything?"_

_"Well I do feel something for her, just not in the way you think."_

_"Aye, sure, mate." His eyes rolled._

_"You're really annoying sometimes, Brandon."_

_"Oh, I know that, but seriously, I think Buttercup likes you heaps!" Finally a slang word that Butch knew. Heaps meant a lot. Butch glanced at Brandon with a curious glint in his eyes._

_"You think so?"_

_"Deffinetly. I know you like her heaps too. Me and Carrie are smart kids, and we know you wouldn't go down that easily. It was a good thing you did, Butch Jojo. I reckon by the next time we meet, you won't be single anymore." Brandon smirked at the look on Butch's face._

_"You're an idiot. I don't like her that way. She's a friend." Butch said seriously._

_Brandon raised his eyebrow. "I thought she was an acquaintance?" He grinned, and walked back over to Buttercup and Carrie. Butch sighed and looked over at Buttercup, who was talking with them, looking the happiest he had ever seen her._

_He wasn't sure if he liked her that way or not. I mean, there was an attraction, who wouldn't be attracted to Buttercup? She was fierce with a mouth to prove it, but was there feelings there? He didn't know that._

_"Hey, Butch! Get over here and tell me how brilliant I was." Buttercup smiled at him from across the room. He chuckled and walked over, ignoring the look and smirk on Brandon's face._

_..._

Butch smiled at the memory. If only back then he would realise how much he and Buttercup would go through together. They went from simply being acquaintances, to being friends, best friends, more than best friends but less than a couple, secretly dating, exclusively dating, to finally being in love. It was a huge journey that had taken place over the past many months, and Butch was so surprised that he didn't realise just how crazy he was about her back then.

"Hey," Buttercup said suddenly, pulling Butch out of his trance. "There's Mitch," Buttercup said as she noticed Mitch walking out of the front office. "I'll see you later, yeah?" She asked Butch.

Butch nodded with a smile on his face. "Yeah, see you." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before rising to his feet and wandering back into the school building. Buttercup instantly stood up and began making her way over to Mitch. He took notice of her and a happy grin tugged at his lips.

"There's my best friend," Buttercup said cheerfully as she stood in front of her tall friend. "What took so long?" She asked with a raised brow. Mitch chuckled and shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"I spent most of the hour waiting in the waiting room. I forgot how under staffed this school was." He responded while rolling his eyes. Buttercup laughed in amusement before standing by his side and throwing her arm over his shoulder. Luckily he was the same height as her when she wore her boots. Buttercup always did hate to feel small.

"That's the beauty of it, Mitch, the less staff, the easier it is to get away with skipping class."

Mitch shook his head but smiled. "You'll never change, Lovely. Let's go for a walk before the next class starts. We have a lot to catch up on, don't we? How about you start by telling me all about how you and Butchy boy got together." He said with a grin.

"Oh, it's a very long story." Buttercup replied with a smirk.

"I got time."

They laughed and continued to walk as Buttercup told Mitch the story of her and Butch. And boy, it was a very long story.

* * *

It was eventually lunch time, and Buttercup had basically tripped over several students as she rushed out of her class.

She made her way outside to see that some of her friends were already at the usual bench. Everyone was there - excluding Maxine, Brody, Mitch and Tyler - and they were all laughing at something. Buttercup grinned as she picked up her pace. Once she made it over, everyone dropped their conversation to greet her.

"Where's Mitch?" Blossom asked curiously, wondering why he wasn't with Buttercup.

"Probably off flirting with some girl. You know Mitch." Buttercup said with an eye-roll before parking herself beside Butch. His arm made it's way around her shoulder. Butch pressed his lips against the side of her head causing Buttercup to groan. What ever happened to no personal displays of affection? Butch smirked teasingly at the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Hey, there's Tyler." Boomer observed. Everyone looked over across to the other side of the school grounds. Sat on one of the benches was Tyler. He was sitting on the top of the bench, alone, and deep in thought. Bubbles watched him carefully, wondering how he was doing. She felt horrible for how she left things with him.

As soon as Bubbles had gotten home, she realised that maybe she had went a little over-board. It had been a hard week for him, not just her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she should have let him down easy.

The sound of Buttercup rising to her feet killed the silence.

"I'm going to talk to him," She announced. "I'll be back."

She began making her way over to the sulking Tyler, pushing past some people to do so. She took a seat down on top of the bench beside him, gaining his attention. Tyler turned to look at her. Their eyes locked for only moments before Tyler looked away from her.

"Ty," Buttercup started. He bit his lower lip before looking back over at her. "How have you been?" Straight after saying it, Buttercup almost laughed at how lame her question was. Of course he wasn't exactly all well and great.

"Bloody brilliant, love." Tyler muttered sarcastically.

Buttercup frowned uncontrollably.

"Not everyone gets it right the first time around. Or the second, in your case. Don't give up though, because you'll find someone that you can get it right with. We all do."

Buttercup looked over at Butch and just stared. He was laughing with Boomer at something he had said. Buttercup felt a smile light up her face as his eyes met hers from far away, and he stopped laughing just to smile back at her. She eventually looked back at Tyler, who was looking at them all too.

She wanted to help him. She didn't know why, they had never really spoken that much, they only had occasional chats or a laugh when they were drunk on a night out. Buttercup wasn't sure why she wanted to help him, but she was determined. And when Buttercup put her mind to something, nothing could get in her way.

"What's the point of it all?" She heard Tyler mumble sulkily. "Whenever I find someone that actually loves me back, they just leave. Nothing good ever stays with me. Love is too messed up to understand."

Tyler looked over and met eyes with Buttercup for only seconds before he turned away again. He tried to look away from Bubbles and Boomer, but his gaze continued to leer over at the happy couple he was so painfully jealous of. Some part of him should have been happy that Bubbles was happy, but all he could think was, that should be me.

Buttercup waited patiently for him to speak again, wanting more just to listen.

"That's why I was a player for so long. Because with love, someone always gets hurt. And if I was breaking girls heart's, then that meant that I wouldn't be the one getting hurt. It was easier back then." Tyler said lightly, gazing down at the ground beneath the bench.

After thinking she knew all she could know about him, Buttercup was surprised to come face-to-face with the vulnerable side to Tyler Cairns. Being the person he was, you wouldn't expect him to have such depth in him. It was a nice surprise, but Buttercup also wished he didn't have that side to him, because it meant he could feel something. She came to terms with her emotional side and it almost tore apart who she was, she didn't like it.

Tyler wasn't a hard person to work out. He was a creature of mischief. Girls adored him for his charming personality and dashing good looks, while boys liked him for his fun nature and the fact that he helped his friends out when it came to charming the ladies. Most people loved him for that.

Although while most girls had only noticed him for his charm and looks, Bubbles and Sky had noticed him for who he was. They noticed his sensitivity, his hilarity and also his impeccable dress sense. They realised that there was more to see about him, there was a whole other person behind the mask.

He was bold and sometimes sassy, two features that he shares with his sister. Buttercup knew him for the side that he exuded. Now she had seen all there was to see, and she was surprise that Skylar had left such an amazing guy behind. He was a great friend and it did hurt to see him hurting like this.

Buttercup cleared her throat before speaking, trying to capture his eyes.

"I didn't believe in love for years, Ty. But when I became best friends with Butch, it all felt real. Sure, one day one of us will get hurt, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it while it lasts."

"It just sucks," Tyler announced while shaking his head. "Being in love with someone you know that you can never have. It's worse knowing that I had my chance with her and blew it," Buttercup frowned at his words. "Then I lost Sky and that was just too much. I've never felt more alone."

"Hey, you're not alone. You have us," Buttercup nodded over to her usual bench. "You're never alone."

A tiny smile crossed Tyler's lips. Buttercup smiled back in achievement, her eyes dancing with please. Her arm slung around his shoulder as she looked into his vibrant green eyes. "Sometimes you have to fight for what you want, and sometimes you just have to let it go."

"You're right," Tyler said distantly, his eyes in a daze. Buttercup watched him closely. She wondered what he was thinking about, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "You're so right." He muttered.

Buttercup quickly glanced over at Bubbles. What if he was thinking about her? What if he was going to fight for her? Buttercup instantly shook the thought of her head. He wouldn't be stupid enough to pursue Bubbles again. Anyone with a brain could tell that she wouldn't leave Boomer for anyone.

"Come on, Cairns." Buttercup said as she tore herself away and jumped off of the bench. She extended her hand for Tyler to take. He smiled at her before taking her hand and letting her lead him over to the group, finally coming out of his shell. He watched Bubbles' reaction as he joined them, wondering if she even felt sorry for the things that she said.

But he knew even if she did say she was sorry, she wouldn't have meant it.

* * *

**Maxine's POV**

"Honey, Brody is here!" Mellisa's painfully cheerful voice bellowed throughout our home. I cursed out-loud. He was early, Brody is never early. He's always right on time. I quickly ran over to my mirror to examine my appearance, hoping that I looked some-what decent.

School was finally over for the day, and all I could think about was finally having my talk with Brody. Everything with Mitch had made me realise that I need to take risks and put myself back on the line. I need to fight to get Brody back, even if it doesn't end well, I just have to do this.

I could hear Mellisa laughing with Brody downstairs and sighed in relief. She was at least buying me some time. I always did hate how Brody got on so much better with Mellisa then I do with his mother, Faye, but it was understandable. Faye can be a bit judgemental sometimes.

My eyes glared into the full-length mirror hanging on my wall. I trailed my hands down the red blouse I was wearing, smoothing out all of the creases. The blouse was loose enough to hide the stretched stomach I now held, but it still showed a little. It used to be easier when it was just a tiny little bump, but now it was huge, too huge to hide anyway.

I then pulled at the end of my black school-style shorts, hoping to add some length to them as they were quite short. Pleased with how much longer they looked, I began to examine my hair. I ran my hands across the length, trying to make it look presentable. Usually, my hair would be up in a messy bun, or in a tight pony-tail, but all I had time to do was give it a quick brush and style. Long dark brunette strands were cascaded around my shoulders. The way the sunlight shined from my window made it look dark red at the top. I smiled as I brushed a couple stands behind my ear.

Just when I was about to apply some more red lip gloss, I could hear Brody's shoes shuffling up the stairs to my room. I groaned as I fixed my hair more, puffing it out to make it look more extreme than intended. The door swung open causing me to abandon my hair and let my hands fall back to my sides.

Brody stood at my door looking as handsome as ever. I looked him up and down, from the white sneakers he was wearing to the white buttoned up shirt. The black jeans pulled it all together. Sometimes I thought that he was more fashionable than me. He always did dress the part. I suddenly felt under-dressed.

"Hi, Brody." I finally broke the muteness.

His face lit up in a gorgeous smile that made my knees go weak.

"How are you feeling, Maxy? Any cramps? Cause I was researching and I read that heat pads help with that. Or tea, I can make you tea!" Brody said urgently before making for the door. I ran over and pulled back by his arm, laughing slightly at his natural caring attitude.

"It's alright, I'm good."

Brody looked at me and let out a laugh as I laughed with him.

"Well, I got you this, just in case," Brody said before reaching into the black bag that was hanging from his shoulder. He pulled out a small red water bottle. My eyes grew slightly as he passed it to me. I looked down at it before rising my sight to meet his eyes once more. "Apparently it helps with contractions too."

I let out another laugh, causing him to grin in return. Brody never failed to surprise me. Even after knowing him for so many years, he still managed to surprise me. He was always so caring, but now he's even more caring. It's like he wants to be even more involved in this pregnancy than I do.

"This is really sweet. Thank-you, Brody." I said before slowly leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. My lips lingered for a moment, wanting so desperately to just wander down and catch his lips, but I pulled back. We still had to talk things out before I could even think of kissing him.

Brody smiled. "Don't mention it," I began to walk over to my bed, Brody following behind. "So, I was chatting with Mellisa down stairs." He said as we took a seat beside each other on the bed.

"Oh yeah? What were you talking about?" Curiosity laced through my voice.

"She was telling me about how you were thinking about names." Brody replied casually. I felt myself blushing in embarrassment. Surely Brody knew how it was too soon to be thinking about names. Most parents have their child first, and when they look at them, they just know their name.

"Sorry, I just had a few idea's in mind. It's silly, I mean we don't even know the gender yet. I was getting ahead of myself." I muttered, not catching his gaze. Brody's chuckle brought my eyes back to his. I raised my eyebrow in wonder.

"No, I think it's cute. Mellisa said that you were thinking about Lola for a girl. That's really sweet. I never even thought about naming it after family. I'm sure my aunt would have been very proud of you for acknowledging her like that." Brody replied softly.

I smiled shyly and bit my lower lip. "Thanks, I just thought it was a nice idea."

"So, why did you call me over?"

_Oh god, this is it. Here goes nothing._

Shifting on my seat, I looked up at Brody uncomfortably. His eyes softened as realisation struck him. I wanted to talk about _us_. He could tell just by the look in my eyes. Sometimes I think he can read me better than I can read myself. Like, he tell what I'm thinking just by taking one look in my eyes.

"We haven't had a chance to talk, properly," I stated, watching his eyes dance into mines, a small glimmer of hope shining. "I mean, we're having a baby. We should probably see where we stand. Brody, honestly, all I want right now is to be with you again."

I paused to take a reassuring breath. He studied my every movement like a hawk.

"I told Buttercup that I was going to talk to you, and then I said that I didn't because of all the Tyler and Sky stuff. But then I realised that I was stopping myself because I don't know if we can get back to what we were, you know?"

There was a dreadful silence. I wanted to scream just to break it. Brody inhaled a sharp breath before looking away from me, his gaze concentrated on the wall.

"What happened to us?" He asked in barely a whisper. But I could hear, oh I could hear. It was a question that I had pondered for so long. How could something so perfect be so doomed from the start? A small part of me always knew that Brody and I wouldn't last forever, but we were cut so short. So many memories faded to nothing. Where we really doomed to fail?

He stared at me. He was waiting for an answer even though he knew I couldn't give him one. Not one good enough anyway. I don't think anyone could answer that question. How everything got so messed up, I'll never know. And that thought scares me.

"I wanted so bad for things to be the way they were, before," I struggled to stop myself but the honesty was coming out like cannon-fire. Before I could stop, it all came out. "Can you promise me that we can get it back? All of it. The good and the bad. Will it ever be the same?"

There was a stunned muteness that I couldn't shake. Brody just stared and stared. He had no reason to stare, he could already read me. He already had it all figured out, me. I usually held this wall so that no one could fully understand who I am or what I wanted in life, but Brody? He had already realised me before I had. He was kind of special that way. It's just who he is.

"I don't think we can be what we were," He started. I looked to the ground, vulnerabley silent. I felt his finger lift my chin back up to bore into his eyes. "I think we can be better. We're going to have this whole other life to look after. You and me. That's how it was always supposed to be, Maxy. It's always you and me."

He smiled sadly at me, so many emotions dancing through his eyes. I couldn't keep up with them. There was this feeling in my stomach, this ache that something was wrong. That just when things got good, it would get so terribly bad again.

_You and me. It's always you and me._

"Forever and always, right?" I said with a tiny - almost unnoticeable - smile.

"So, where do we go from here?" Brody suddenly asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, unsure if I could really do it or not..

* * *

**Brick's POV**

For the first time in a while, Blossom and I were sitting in the living room, alone. Lately it was hard to find some time alone just to hang out and have a laugh with each other because at least one of our siblings were around. But today we got to finally get some privacy.

We were watching Blossom's favorite television show. I hadn't really been paying attention but I sat through it for her. If I had it my way, we would be watching a movie with some action, but Blossom always gets her way. I don't know if it's because of the cute little face she pulls or just because I honestly can't say no to her. But either way, she loves it.

Blossom was just making her way back into the living room with a plate in her hand. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me again, letting my arm drape around her. She had shown so much improvement this past month with her eating disorder.

It all seemed like a distant memory to us now.

She was looking healthier, eating more and just being more confident in general. Of course, not all was back to normal yet, but it would be. Because Blossom is a Utonium, which means she's strong. Sometimes I found it hard to understand how it all started anyway. Blossom has always had a brilliant figure and has always been insanely gorgeous, so why did she think she needed to be better? I like her the way she is. At least she knows that now, so she can get back to normal.

Blossom suddenly pulled away from my arms and turned to face the leg of the couch, her legs crossed. I saw her smiling and my eyes lit up in amusement. I shifted in my seat to face her head-on, crossing my own legs as well.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Blossom started. I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well, Bubbles keeps saying how before we know it, we'll be graduating. I mean, it seems like so long away but this year is already going by so fast. I just wanted to ask what your plans are?"

That made me think. Ever since the start of this year, I knew it was my last, but I always just pushed my thoughts of what comes after high school away. I always thought, "Oh, it's so long away, I'll work it out later." But now the year is getting shorter and soon enough, I'll have to decide what I want to do after high school. It's quite scary to be honest.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

Blossom's lips curved into a small unnatural smirk. "You're not planning on moving to a college half way across the world and leaving me behind, are you?" She teased. I let out a low chuckle and rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, Bloss. Seriously, I have no idea what I want to do after high school. Our siblings all seem to have things worked out, and Max will be busy with her baby, and who knows what Tyler has planned. I guess I always just assumed I would have more time to think about it."

"Well we can think about it later, so long as you promise not to go to a college far away." She said with a cute pout on her lips. I laughed again and shook my head before leaning over and kissing her on the lips twice. I lingered there for a moment and stared into her vibrant pink eyes.

"I promise."

Blossom grinned happily. She picked up the piece of toast she had made earlier and pushed it towards my lips. I smiled before taking a bite and pulling away. Blossom laughed musically before taking a bite herself. God, she could be so cute sometimes. Just the little things she does. I don't think she realises it, but I always have.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again." I said breathlessly, causing Blossom to grin even more, if that was possible. When my hands brushed softly across her cheek, I watched as she smiled bashfully. She leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on the lips before pulling away, her lips still lingering over my own. Our foreheads pressed against one another as we just watched each other intensely.

I lifted one of my hands and tangled my fingers in her insanely soft dark red hair, twirling it slightly. My other hand found hers. I played with her hand for a moment before intertwining her fingers with my own. She looked down at our hands and smiled again, accenting her pearly white and perfect teeth.

Perfect.

I watched as she abandoned the toast she was eating and I gained her full attention. She leaned forward and lay her head on the crook of my neck, her one free hand tracing my neck slightly, making me feel tingly. I then lay my head on hers and just appreciated the moment, and her.

Sometimes I don't realise how lucky I am to have her. I never thought that I could ever feel this close to someone, especially not after my unfortunate relationship with my ex girlfriend Cordelia. When Blossom came back and we became friends, I knew that it was the closest I would ever get to feeling..close.

"No matter what happens after high school, I'll still be with you." Blossom whispered into my neck, making me feel tingly once again at the feeling of her warm breath. I nodded in agreement. My lips gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"I know." I muttered with a small smile on my face.

* * *

**Maxine's POV**

I twidled my thumbs, wondering how long it had been since either of us had said anything. An awkward silence had filled the air that neither of us dared to break. I continued to wait, hoping that he would just say something, but he couldn't seem to find any words either.

All I could think about was what happened with Mitch and I. It would always plague me. I would always be terrified of what Brody would think of me if he ever found out. This was more than just high school drama, there was a child being brought into our messy and destructive relationship now.

I'm sick of the games and the endless possibilities of us. This had to be it. No more, "Maybe we'll get back together's" Right here and now, we have to make the ultimate decision. And I think Brody knows that, because he won't say anything. It's almost like he wants to drag this conversation out as long as he can, because everything is going to change afterwards. Every single thing.

Brody's gaze finally reached mine after what seemed like hours of both of us just staring at the wall.

Finally, I decided that the silence had to end.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Brody suddenly, watching as amusement filled his warm blue eyes. He shrugged and sent a nod my way. He shuffled in his seat, anxious to hear what I wanted to ask of him. I shuffled myself in discomfort, suddenly taking an interest in my own boots.

"Shoot." Brody said.

His voice broke my trance and my eyes met his once more. I resisted the urge to chew my lower lip. Why was I even going to ask this? Well, it was too late to back out now. I exhaled quickly. Brody narrowed his eyes slowly, not looking impatient but looking very curious as to why it was taking me so long to ask him my question.

"Um..well, I was just wondering, I know how you said that you didn't want to see any one else so soon. But did you ever consider dating any one else? Like, even flirting?" I shot at him, causing his eyes to cower in confusion and shock. He diffidently had not expected me to ask something like that.

Brody ran a hand through his sleek chestnut brown hair before shaking his head at me.

"The second people found out that we broke up, there was girls basically tackling me in the halls. But I just told them that I wasn't interested. I mean, I wanted to move on, but some part of me knew that I wouldn't be able to be with anyone but you."

My heart began thumping against my chest, not just at his words, but also because of my guilt. The look in my eyes began to soften and I felt myself wanting to move my hand closer to his, just to feel his closeness. I caught him studying me as if he was trying to figure out what was going through my mind.

It looked like he wanted to say or ask something, but he simply stayed mute to hear my reply.

I looked away from him. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Brody answered back immediately. "I couldn't exactly go running off with some girl when I'm still in love with you. I wouldn't even think of it. There's no one in this whole freekin' world that I would rather be with than _you_, Maxy." His voice coursed through me, heating up every part of my body.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. There's no one I would rather be with than _you._" I said slowly, trying to show just how much I meant it.

Brody's face lit up.

"Really? Does that mean.." Brody stopped, not wanting to get ahead of himself. I sucked in a deep and shaky breath. This was what I wanted right? To give us another go? Maybe the only reason I've been doubting so much is because I'm so painfully terrified that this won't work and we'll regret it. But what is life without risks?

"It means that I love you," I said with a smile on my face. "And I really can't stand pretending that I'm not."

It all happened so fast.

I literally threw myself at him, my arms wrapped so tight around his neck that it was close to snapping. I clung to him for dear life as our lips tackled against each other. I moaned happily as I kissed him with as much passion and grace that I could muster. Brody's arms were around me in seconds and all I wanted was more. I wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible.

"I fucking love you," I muttered against his lips. "So much."

"I love you too, Maxy."

We both pulled apart just to smile at each other, and it felt like I was dreaming. Maybe I was, I couldn't even tell what planet I was on in that moment. Everything felt dizzy and hazy, I was just so dizzy. If Brody wasn't holding me I would have fallen right to the floor. But oh my god, it felt fantastic.

I looked down at the ground and smiled to myself.

"Listen, I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow. You want to come with me?" I asked him shyly, unsure of why I sounded so shy in the first place. My eyes remained to the floor as I waited for Brody's answer. I heard him chuckle softly before speaking.

"Of course, Maxy. I'd love to go with you." He assured me.

I sighed in relief before bringing my eyes back up to meet his. A serene smile was tugging at his lips. To be honest, I had known Brody since I was basically a kid, and this was the first time I had seen him look so happy. I can understand why he looks so happy though.

For weeks we both tried to fight the inevitable that we would get back together because we were unsure, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Brody and I are going to be a family, and although that sounds so messed up, it makes me happy because it's what I've always wanted since we met in boxing class on our first day of school.

"Nothing is going to break us up this time," I assured Brody. "_Nothing._"

* * *

**So, I apologize for how rushed it is, and how awful it is haha! I've been having some writers block lately, it's the worst, isn't it!? I think I've managed to fix it though, I've planned out the next few chapters so all should go well hopefully. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Review please, it only takes seconds :)**

**Allie**


	50. Growing Up

**Townsville High**

**~I actually want to cry at how bad my last chapter was. But I'm back, hoping that this one will be alright. Sorry for the wait, but I'll explain down there V~**

**Chapter 50 - Growing Up**

**Last Chapter - Blossom began to worry at how close graduation was. It became clear that Boomer is indeed hiding something. Brody and Maxine got back together. Mitch started his second first day at Townsville High. And Buttercup helped Tyler get back into reality.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE; Okay, if you're wondering why the long wait, I'll give you all a little insight. I'm in the middle of planning a brand new story. It won't interfere with updating this story, don't worry! The new story will be about boarding school. That's all I'll give away right now, but I'll say that I have it all planned out so it will run a lot smoother than this story haha! Thanks for reading.**_

**I just want to thank a couple of people; Meleexx (BcXBu), Purplebloom, Pink Powerpuff Blossom, tomboygreengurl, Kimberly Klare, Jeannette, River Wolfigrl, Rarity01.**

_**ANOTHER AN; All you Powerpuff Lovers out there! I strongly suggest you go over to 'Meleexx'-s page and read her story! She has just started out but she already has it all written. All she needs to do is translate the chapters into english. She is an outstanding writer, better than myself! So get over there and read her story please! :)**_

**On to the story..**

* * *

_"For in every adult there dwells the child that was, and in every child there lies the adult that will be." - John Connolly, The Book of Lost Things_

Buttercup stared blankly at the book in her hand. She had re-read it over five times and wasn't sure why she was still reading it. The book was given to her by her guidance counselor, Mrs Clark, at school the day before. Mrs Clark had spoken to her about her options. College, job, work experience. There was so many options of what she could be and what she could do when she finally left school in the upcoming months, but Buttercup's mind was at a firm blank.

She had always had one plan in mind. Graduate from school, become a world-famous female boxer, and finally travel the world to earn the adventure that she so desperately craved. But all of that seemed like a dream now. She could become a boxer if she wanted, she just had to train harder than ever before and get in touch with Mr Kelly, the scout from the training centre.

But that's when her mind went all fuzzy. She had everything that she wanted in Townsville. The thought of leaving Townsville after graduation - which was once a hope - now seemed like a chore. She didn't want to leave her sisters behind, she didn't want to leave Maxine and Brody to take after a kid by themselves, and most importantly, she didn't want to have to deal with not seeing Butch every day.

For the first time in a long time, Buttercup was stuck.

She had two choices. Leave Townsville after graduation, which wasn't as far away as she had thought, or stay here with her family and friends, and continue to live the life she had settled so happily in to. Buttercup wasn't even sure how to begin weighing out the pro's and con's of leaving Townsville. Both lists would be pages long.

Throwing her book at the wall, Buttercup let out a frustrated groan before spinning on her heel and marching out of her bedroom.

She began to make her way downstairs and the strong smell of pancakes made her mouth water. She followed the heavenly scent until she was stood firmly at the door of the living room. She spotted both of her sisters sitting on the couch. They were both ready for school, and digging into stacks of pancakes.

"Good morning," Blossom spoke lightly. "What took you so long to come down?"

Buttercup stepped inside and pursed her lips. She contemplated telling her sisters about how she had spent the last sixteen minutes staring blankly at a book entitled, "What comes next?" But that would lead to an entire conversation about what actually does come next for the group.

Eventually, Buttercup decided against revealing anything.

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "Just took a while getting ready. Pass me some pancakes."

Blossom smiled at Buttercup before passing her a plate filled with delicious pancakes, topped with blueberries, Buttercup's all-time favorite. Buttercup took a seat on the floor opposite from her sisters and began cutting into her breakfast with the fork sitting beside her plate.

"So, what were you and Ty talking about yesterday?" Blossom's quizzical gaze fell on Buttercup. "Looked intense." She took a small bite of her pancake and watched Buttercup with curiosity filled in her bright pink eyes. Bubbles turned to look at Buttercup also, tensing up slightly at the mention of her ex boyfriend's name.

Buttercup ran a hand through her silky hair. "Not much. He just needed a little heart-to-heart. Not usually my thing, but Ty's one of my best friends. He's alright now though. I think I managed to talk some sence into the idiot and get him to start talking to all of us again."

Bubbles pursed her lips uncontrollably. Although she was in shock that Buttercup did something so selfless and kind, she was more uncomfortable than surprised. It had been a couple days since her little talk with Tyler and she was still feeling the guilt from her own cruelty. All of the stress was getting to her, and she just needed to remember who she was. Telling someone she used to somewhat be head-over-heels in love with that he meant nothing to her, that wasn't who Bubbles was.

"Well, good work. Hopefully he can just apologize to Brody about their fight at school and there will once again be peace in the world." Blossom said somewhat sarcastically. Buttercup returned the grin that Blossom was sporting before taking another large bite of her pancakes.

"I hope so," Buttercup replied. "I'm going to call Mitch and see if he's up for giving me a lift to school." She announced before rising to her feet and walking away without another word.

Bubbles raised her eyebrow as she watched Buttercup leave.

"Do you think that Buttercup is acting a little strange this morning?"

"Maybe." Blossom said in confusion.

The read-head bit her lower lip and tried to think of why Buttercup was acting funny, but just like her sister, her mind had hit a blank. Blossom simply shrugged the thoughts off before finishing her breakfast in silence.

* * *

**Mitch's POV**

Staring myself in the mirror, I tugged at the end of my white buttoned-up shirt.

I could hear the builders downstairs. They were once again installing appliances in the kitchen. I wasn't even sure how many times my mother had decided she wanted to change the kitchen to make it look better. That's one thing about her, she's such a perfectionist. Nothing is ever right. Everything has to be perfect. I don't see how my brothers put up with her when I'm out with Buttercup and having a laugh.

I guess I can't stay too mad at her though. She is my mother after all. Plus, I have to admit, the house is going to look amazing when it's finally finished. I'll be having house parties every weekend, just so long as my brother's arent in. They would probably complain about how unresponsive I am. That's the unlucky part of having two older brothers.

"Can you believe her?" A deep voice asked from the door.

I turned to look at who was in my room and saw the grinning face of my eighteen year old brother, Freddie. He was in that horrendous black suit jacket that I always make fun of. What kind of person would wear a suit jacket with a white muscle shirt and jeans? He has no style. It's hilarious, acctually.

"She's our mother, Freds, we have to put up with her." I said, followed by a low chuckle.

Freddie rolled his eyes, keeping the silly grin on his face. He strolled over to me and stopped to check himself out in the mirror. I know Buttercup has said before that I'm full off myself, but my brother is worse. Freddie thinks he's God's gift. I might be a little vain about my appearance but Freddie takes it to a whole other level.

"Are you going out tonight?" Freddie asked distantly.

I shrugged. "Probably. Buttercup might want to do something after school."

Saying her name brought the boyish grin back to Freddie's face. I almost forgot that Buttercup used to know of Freddie back when we were kids. He was the only brother out of all three of my brothers that she had met. They got along alright, but before they really got to be friends, she had moved away. Luckily for me, Freddie is finished with high school and isn't going to try to get into her good books. It would be a shame to see his 'pretty' face messed up by Butch.

"Speaking of hot girls," Freddie started. "Have you got your eye on anyone, little brother?"

I held my lips in a tight line, not wanting to reveal any information. Freddie always tries to take me out on the 'pull' with him. He's always saying that we should be going out to clubs and meeting girls, because it's what brother's do, but I don't think I need Freddie weighing me down. Sure, tons of girls worship the ground he walks on but Freddie's only ever interested in a short and fun relationship. I like to think for the big picture.

"There is this one girl that I kissed, but it's not going anywhere." I said reluctantly, watching as Freddie's eyes filled with amusement. He let out a low chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mitchelson's never give up. If you like this chick, nothing should stand in your way."

I sighed in sheer frustration. "First of all, she's not single at the moment. Second, I didn't say anything about liking Maxine."

"Maxine, huh? Cute name." Freddie said with a cocky grin before turning away to check out his appearance in the mirror again. I rolled my eyes before looking back into the mirror as well.

It's not like I don't find Maxine attractive. She's awesome, and funny, and pretty strange, which is a good thing. Normal is boring. But she's with Brody again. He's a decent guy, and there's also the fact that they're having a kid together. Any chance I had with Maxine Slater is shot to hell. Not that I'd want a chance with her anyway. This town is filled with girls, and I can have my pick, so long as Freddie doesn't get there first.

"When do you think the house will finally be done?" I asked casually.

"The kitchen has been changed six times, so who knows. You'd think that by now she would have found a look that she likes."

I shrugged at Freddie before snatching my hair-brush from the cabinet beside my mirror. I carefully brushed my hair, wincing at the tugs that I didn't know were there. Freddie continued to fix his own dark brunette hair with his hands. I never realised it before but Freddie and I are so much alike. He's really strait-forward and down-to-earth, just like I am.

Our two other brothers, that's a whole different story.

"Mitch, will you please tell our mother that the living room looks _fine!_" I heard Nick's voice getting louder as he made his way to my room. I groaned and rolled my eyes whilst Freddie simply chuckled loudly beside me.

Seconds later, Nick was standing by the door, his eyes ablaze in frustration. He looked at me expectantly, hoping for some help. Nick always seems to think that I'm our mother's favourite, whilst I think that he is considering he's the oldest. Nick is twenty years old, has a job as a shelf-stacker, and is mainly the bread-winner of the house. While Freddie and I, and our younger brother Matthew, usually spend more money than we make.

"Ask Freddie to do it." I said before fixing my belt around my dark blue jeans.

Freddie instantly tore his gaze away from his own reflection and narrowed his coffee coloured brown eyes at me. I flashed him a wicked grin before pushing past him to get out of the door. Just as I was about to leave my room, Nick stood in front of me with his arms crossed and his lips pursed. I stared him down, waiting for him to break the silence.

"If you don't talk to her, she's going to redo the living room and we're all screwed. You know how she gets, Mitch, she won't stop redecorating until we're broke and living in a very fashionable box on the side of the road." Nick said urgently, all the while keeping his tone serene.

I let out a low sigh and shrugged before pushing past him to get downstairs. I could already hear my mother yelling at the builders. She's a real piece of work. One day, she's all calm and happy, the next she's insane. She reminds me of Buttercup to be honest.

The second I saw my mother, a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Mitchel, what do you think about this colour for the kitchen?" My mother, or Sandy Mitchelson as others would say, asked me while practically shoving colour samples into my face. I glanced down at the bit of card. It was coloured a horrible brown colour that made me want to throw up.

I looked back up and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Uh..yeah, you pick whatever you want, mom. By the way, great job on the living room, it looks awesome." I said with fake glee.

"Really? I think it looks kind of plain.." Mother trailed off, her hand on her chin and her eyes off in a daze.

"No!" I said quickly, shaking my hands for effect. "It's perfect. Honestly."

She took a quick glance around the living room before nodding and giving me a small smile. She muttered a "Have a good day at school," before running off to check on the builders. I sighed in relief before turning around, finding Nick and Freddie standing there, grinning at me.

"Good job, little brother. Have fun at school." Nick said, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Not likely." I muttered before grabbing my school-bag from the couch.

Freddie sent an uneasy smirk my way. "Tell Buttercup I said hello."

"She hasn't seen you since we were kids, Freds, I doubt she still remembers you."

"She remembered you."

"Yeah, cause I'm awesome," I shot back with a boyish grin on my face. "See you tonight, don't wait up."

With that said, I swung the strap of my school bag over my right shoulder and walked out the front door - leaving my brothers to deal with my mother. The sunshine hit my face instantly and I grinned. It was the perfect morning. Just as I was heading to my car, the sound of my phone buzzing stopped me.

I reached into the tight pocket of my skin-tight jeans and snatched my phone out quickly. Buttercup's name flashed across the screen. I smiled slightly before accepting the call.

"Good morning, Lovely." I spoke cheerfully. I swear, I could practically feel Buttercup rolling her eyes right then. She never was a morning person.

_"Get over to my house, you're giving me a lift to school."_ Her voice demanded on the other end of the line.

I smirked. "Surely Butch wouldn't mind taking you to school."

_"You caught me,"_ She moaned. _"I just wanted to spent some time with my best friend whom has only recently strolled back into my life. Do you have a problem with that, Mitchelson?"_

"Of course not. Fancy grabbing a coffee before school? I don't think they'll mind if we're just a bit late."

Buttercup chuckled. _"Good idea. See you soon, Mitch."_

The next thing, I heard the monotone buzz of the phone. I let out a soft chuckle before stashing my phone into my bag - it's much easier to get into than my jean pockets. Before closing the bag, I digged around and found my car keys.

Buttercup is obsessed with my car. I got it not that long ago. It was a birthday present from Nick for my 17th birthday. How he got the cash for a Mercedes-Benz C-Class, I'll never know. I never questioned it though. Having a gorgeous black sports car the second I get my drivers licence, who would care how the giver got it? Not me, anyway.

I opened the door and hopped into the drivers seat, keeping the hood down to enjoy the rays of sun. It wasn't exactly rare for sun to shine in Townsville, but it didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy it anyway.

Checking the time, I pursed my lips. Surely being late on your first week back at school wouldn't be a smart choice, but I need coffee desperately. Plus, if school called home, mother would be so busy arguing with the builders that either Nick or Freddie would get the call and would hopefully cover for me.

I reached forward to turn the radio on and grinned widely, thinking about how amazing it is to be back in Townsville. Now that I'm back, I couldn't even dream of leaving. But that also means I have to find a job. Graduation is soon, and I refuse to let Nick talk me into working with him as a shelf-stacker.

Mitch Mitchelson does _not_ stack shelves. Mitch Mitchelson should also learn to stop talking in the third-person.

* * *

Brick checked his watch. 7:35. Only twenty-five more minutes until school started.

"Damn it," Brick cursed as he ran downstairs. "Butch! I'm borrowing your car!"

He ran into the living room to find his brothers on their feet, dressed and ready for school. This was a rarity. Usually both Brick and Boomer had to leave without Butch considering how long it would take him to get ready. He never was the most organised. Butch turned to look at his brother. His eyes showed amusement at Brick's stressed demeanor.

"Why can't you take your own car to school?" Butch questioned.

"It's in the shop. One of the tires fucked up - do not ask me how. Can I borrow your car or not?"

Butch shrugged. "Sure. But aren't you supposed to be picking up Blossom? You know she'll kill you if she's late."

"That is the whole point of me needing your car," Brick said frustrated. "You can ride with Boomer."

Brick didn't leave Butch any time to object before snatching Butch's car keys from his palm and rushing towards the door. He quickly grabbed the flashy snap-back hat that Blossom had given him to hide the mess his hair was in this morning. He had woken up late - which was also very rare. If he didn't get to Blossom's soon, then she would either yell at him or get Buttercup to literally 'tear him a new one'. That thought made Brick extremely nervous. No one wanted to be on the end of Buttercup Utonium's wrath.

He made his way to Butch's dark green Skoda Rapid. It was a beautiful car that often had Buttercup gushing. Of course, most cars left Buttercup star-struck, but Butch's and of course, Mitch's, were always her favourites. Brick quickly got inside the car and began to drive as fast as he could without getting a speeding ticket.

He knew it wouldn't take that long to get to Blossom's considering how close his house was to her's, but he was still trying to get there quickly. He took another glance at the gorgeous black Armani Exchange watch on his wrist. 7:40. _Shit,_ Brick thought out loud.

A minute passed, and luckily, Brick could see Blossom's house. She had asked him to give her a ride to school this morning, mainly just to spend time with him. They didn't get much alone time, and Blossom wanted as much alone time as possible with her wonderful boyfriend. Of course, Brick wasn't complaining.

Then he saw her - looking as amazing as always.

Blossom's hair was up in a tight bun. She usually wore it down, so this was a pleasant surprise. She was wearing an expensive-looking pink dress that wasn't very flashy or frilly, but wasn't exactly plain either. A tight white looped belt was around her waist that matched with the flat white shoes she was wearing.

Expecting the worst, Brick stopped the car and braced himself, but Blossom simply smiled. She got into the passengers seat and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Brick furrowed his brows and for the third time, checked his watch. 7:43. _Where is the argument_, he wondered.

"Good morning." Blossom spoke cheerfully.

Brick held back a sigh of relief. "Hey, Bloss. You look nice." He observed, causing a faint rosy blush to spread over Blossom's cheeks. Even the slightest compliment from Brick could still make her blush like a little school-girl.

"I missed you last night," Blossom said, putting on a sweet pout. "What were you doing?"

"Homework." Brick replied while mirroring her expression. Blossom tried not to giggle at his pout but it was inevitable. He looked so darn cute. Brick chuckled at himself before turning back to look at the road. He started driving, watching out for the lights to change.

Blossom began to search around in her bag to check if she had everything she needed for school. Brick glanced at her and smiled widely. She was such a perfectionist something. Brick and Bubbles once joked that Blossom had Obsessive compulsive disorder. Blossom was not amused.

"Damn." Blossom said quietly.

Being who she was, Blossom rarely cursed. This was in fact around the sixth time she had cursed in all of her life. Brick seemed entertained by this and turned his attention to her. Blossom groaned as she closed her bag and crossed her arms.

"Everything alright?"

"No, my English book has been missing for the past week. I've looked everywhere. Is it at yours?"

"No, but it might be in here. You might have dropped it that time Butch gave you a ride last week."

"Oh, yeah!" Blossom exclaimed. She turned around to look at the back seats and scanned for her small red book. Brick also looked about, careful not to lose track of the road. Blossom pouted again as she realised that her book was not in eye-sight.

Blossom looked at the small black glove compartment with hope in her eyes. She prayed that Butch had found her book in the car and put it in there for safe-keeping..or he kept it so he could steal her notes for the next test. That seemed more plausible.

When Blossom opened the glove compartment, she was pleased to see her book.

She reached out and grabbed the book, smiling like a child come Christmas morning. That smile soon faltered when she saw what else was in the glove compartment. Brick's eyes cowered slightly as he watched Blossom take out the picture that was sitting inside.

It was _her_.

Blossom frowned as she studied the picture, from the spiked black hair, the red hat, and the brunette in the middle. It was a picture of Butch and Brick, with the gorgeous ex girlfriend of Brick's in the middle of them. _Cordelia._ She had her arms around both Brick and Butch, a big dopey grin on her face. The boys looked rather happy too. It made Blossom want to puke.

"Uh.." Brick tried to speak as Blossom continued to stare at the picture.

"Why do you still have this?"

"This is Butch's car, not mine." Brick spat out, hoping to save himself from the argument he was hoping to avoid. Blossom looked up from the picture to glare at Brick with anger flaring in her eyes.

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "So, you're saying that you don't have any pictures of her? Butch does. Brody does," Blossom pointed out, remembering the time she saw a picture of Brody, Maxine and Cordelia in Brody's home. "Are you_ honestly_ telling me that you don't have any pictures of her?"

There was a pregnant silence.

Brick looked at Blossom apologetically. "Yes, okay. But that doesn't mean I still like her. I miss her - a ton. But that's all there is."

"Okay," Blossom said softly. She trusted Brick more than she trusted herself. Blossom smiled at him weakly. "But you shouldn't just be telling me now that you miss her. She was a big part of your life, so you can't hide that. You should talk about her."

"What is there to talk about? We were in love. She left. It's not a very interesting story." He replied dryly - void of all the emotion he was bubbling up inside. Blossom could tell there was more to the story, though. That couldn't be it. No one dared talk about her, and Tyler once joked that Blossom was the 'new Cordelia.' She needed to know her, who she was.

"How did you meet her?" Blossom asked slyly.

Brick finally tore his eyes away from the road in front of him and sighed as he studied Blossom's shiny pink eyes. Blossom looked at him expectantly, hoping for a real answer for once. Brick nodded slowly and reluctantly.

"It was my first day of Townsville High.."

_FLASHBACK;_

_Brick fumbled with the coded lock for his school locker. He wasn't used to having a locker - considering this being his first day at an actual high school. He finally managed to secure it properly. Brick was struggling to carry his many school books, and the girl that he knocked into the second he turned around didn't help._

_One of his books scattered to the floor, and before he could examine whom he had knocked into, she had ducked to the ground to pick up his book. She rose to her feet once again and Brick was at a loss for words._

_This moment would go down in Townsville High history - The first time Brick Jojo laid eyes on Cordelia Young._

_Cordelia's hand raised and one of her perfectly manicured nails tucked a couple strands of soft brown hair behind her ear. She looked at Brick coyly, fluttering the thick black eyelashes above her piercing amber coloured eyes. As soon as those fascinating eyes were locked onto Brick's, he couldn't possibly look away. She was just so beautiful. Nothing could tear his gaze away from her._

_She watched him watch her whilst flashing him a heart-melting smile. Her teeth were so white that they shined far brighter than any diamond ring on your finger could compare. Brick couldn't deny how much he wanted to kiss her right there and then. Her lips always looked glossy and full, even just after waking up. It was unreal. She was unreal._

_It was the eyes that got him. Beautiful amber eyes - an enticing mix of orange and brown, making her look dangerous._

_Finally, she spoke to him._

_"I see you're new here," Her voice - angelic. Brick couldn't think straight enough to speak. He just gaped. "I'm Cordelia."_

_There was a deafening muteness. Cordelia cocked her head at him, a soft half-smirk dancing on her lips. She was used to people being captivated by her beauty, but Brick couldn't even speak. She brought her hand back up and waved it in front of Brick's still face, traces of red flickering her vision from her nail polish._

_Brick suddenly through his head back, fully aware that she was trying to gain his attention._

_"Brick.." He mumbled quietly. "My name is Brick." He stated clearer._

_Cordelia's half-smirk spun into a full blown grin._

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Brick." She said before passing him the book that he had dropped. Brick took the book, still unable to tear his eyes away from her's. Only when she spun on her Gucci heels, did Brick lose eye-contact with Cordelia._

_He watched as she strolled down the hallway, a spring in her step and a smile on her cherry red lips._

_Brick continued to stare intensely until the bell rang and he realised that he had to go to class. He hoped that Cordelia would be in his first class - and luckily for him, she was. From that day on, a friendship was formed, and sooner on a relationship that would go down in Townsville High history._

...

"Wow," Blossom said. She was suddenly interested in her shoes - unable to look up to meet Brick's piercing red eyes. She could practically feel his body go rigid with every mention of her name. "It seems like you two were really meant to be together."

Blossom suddenly felt her cheek being cradled by Brick's strong hand. She looked back up at him, her eyes swimming in emotion. It took a couple of seconds to register that Brick was shaking his head. After the story, Blossom couldn't seem to think or see straight. No one likes hearing that the person they love was once so much suited for someone else. It stung deep.

"Cordelia was an amazing girl, Blossom. She was funny, sexy, witty-"

"You're not making me feel any better."

"-But she was _so_ unright for me," Brick finished. "Everyone thought we were perfect but behind closed doors, we both knew how bad we were for each other. We literally drove each other crazy," Brick said with a soft chuckle. "But you? You drive me crazy in the good way."

Blossom smiled sadly, digesting his sweet words.

"So, if Cordelia ever came back here..you wouldn't pick things up where they left off?" Brick was astonished by her question. He suddenly went quiet, which made Blossom nervous. Brick turned to look at the road again, to make sure they weren't going to hit anything.

He glanced at her again and sucked in a sharp breath. "Cordelia had her baggage, alright? She wasn't who I thought she was. But you're Blossom. Even though you changed for a brief period, you're still Blossom. Cordelia was so two-faced that I couldn't keep up with her. When she left, sure, I was sad, but I was sort of relived too."

Blossom looked back down at the picture and frowned. She envied this girl so much. Not just because of her beauty - but also because of the effect that she left on people. She sounded like an amazing girl, of course she also sounded like an evil cow.

"How could you have been relieved? I mean, you had commitment issues because of her."

Brick looked over at her to see her still staring at the picture. He reached forward and took the picture out of her hand, glancing at it himself before looking back over at Blossom. He cleared his throat before answering.

"The commitment issues weren't because I still loved her. It was because of the hell she put me through before and after she left. There's something you need to understand, Blossom, Cordelia might sound like this amazing girl to you, but that's because you never met her. She didn't worship the devil, he worshiped her, _and_ the ground she walked on! She made the vilest of people look like angels."

Blossom wasn't sure if Brick was being serious or just seriously over-dramatic. She raised her eyebrow.

"So you wouldn't be interested if she were to come back?"

Brick shook his head. "No. I love _you_, Bloss."

She smiled brightly and pushed her lips towards his, capturing him in a sweet kiss. Of course, she had to pull away quickly so that Brick wouldn't crash into another car. The fear wasn't even in crashing the car - the fear was what would happen if they survived. That car was both Butch and Buttercup's baby. They had to treat it like it were sacred.

"Yeah, I sort of love you too." Blossom said with a small pout before breaking out into a cheeky smile. Brick chuckled at her and shook his head before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Brick looked out of the rolled down window and without needing to think, through the picture of him, Butch and Cordelia straight out. Just as he was pulling his hand back he noticed the time on his watch and his eyes grew.

"Shit!"

Blossom's brows furrowed. "What?"

"We have five minutes to get to school." He held up his watch. 7:55. Blossom cursed for the 8th time in her entire life.

* * *

_"Good morning, Townsville! Watch out for some heavy rain later on today, and make sure to-"_

Mitch instantly turned his car radio off. The though of it raining later ruined his hopes for going skateboarding with Buttercup and Butch. A small frown tugged at his lips as he turned his attention back to the road. The light's once again flashed green, and Mitch's foot pressed down on the accelerator. He started to drive again, wondering how long it would take to get to Buttercup's.

His finger pressed the radio button again, turning it back on. He clicked through the weather and news channels until eventually landing on his favourite radio station. A good song was on, bringing the cheerful smile back to Mitch's face. He looked down at the half open glove compartment and noticed the picture sitting inside.

He took his hand away from the steering wheel for only seconds to grab the photo. It was an old photo. Buttercup was in it, five years old and even then sporting her famous smirk. Mitch was stood beside her, wearing the silly beanie hat that Freddie had bought him. Apparently beanies were cool to seven year olds back then. Mitch chuckled at the memory of that fateful day.

Just thinking about how much things had changed scared him. It was strange. Nothing scared a Mitchelson. The thoughts of when he was six, when he had his whole life ahead of him. Now he had to actually grow up. Mitch wasn't sure if he could be like his brother, Nick, holding down a decent job and paying the bills that their mother can never make on time.

Buttercup wanted to be a famous boxer at that age too - of course, she was a superhero back then, she didn't know that a boxing career was an option.

Mitch pulled himself from his thoughts and shoved the picture back into the almost-empty glove box. His head shot up to notice that he was seconds away from Buttercup's house. He slowly started to slow down the pace of the car. Just as he passed the front door, he saw his best friend waiting for him.

She was dressed for a casual summer day in Townsville. Black denim shorts and a long-sleeved lime green shirt. Of course she had odd green tights on also. Buttercup was never famous for bearing skin. She never wore shorts out unless they were accompanied by thick tights or thin leggings.

Rolling down the window, Mitch smirked at Buttercup.

"Hello, Lovely," He called cheerfully. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Buttercup pursed her lips, frustrated. He knew very well that he had kept her waiting for a full ten minutes. That was the thing about Mitch, he liked to get on Buttercup's nerves, because he knows that he's the only guy she wouldn't lash out on or try to choke to death. He had a free-pass when it came to the reign of terror from Buttercup Utonium.

"Whatever. You're paying for the coffee." Buttercup said - more like commanded - before moving towards his car and getting into the passenger seat. Mitch chuckled at her. She simply smiled back as she changed the music station on Mitch's car radio.

"You got it. So, how is life at the Utonium house?"

Buttercup shrugged distantly. "Good, I suppose."

Mitch's eyebrow immediately rose. "You, Buttercup Utonium, do not suppose anything. Talk to me. I am your best friend, remember?"

Buttercup sighed. "Yes, I do remember."

Her blank expression was met with Mitch's award-winning smile. "So talk."

There was a stiff silence as Buttercup ran her hand through her shiny black hair. She turned to look at Mitch - who was occasionally sending her a glance before turning back to the road - and nodded slowly. Buttercup knew that if she could talk to anyone about her problems, that Mitch was her guy. He was always so painfully understanding and sweet, as well as being the cocky and sarcastic boy he usually played. But he played it so well. Both, in fact.

Mitch waited patiently, one hand on the steering wheel, the other planted behind his head.

"What's eating you, kid?"

If he wasn't operating heavy machinery that she happened to be in, Buttercup would have given him a slap for that remark, which would have been rare. She never physically attacks Mitch. But he did get on her nerves by flaunting the fact that he is a year older than her. Being called a kid was not acceptable in any case.

"We're all graduating in a few months and I have no idea what to do."

"Career wise, you mean? I thought you wanted to be a boxer?"

Buttercup closed her eyes slightly - finding it hard to think properly.

"That is the dream. But could you leave this place? I mean, we've both left Townsville and we always find our way back. It's like Townsville is the only damn place that feels like _home_." Buttercup's voice threatened to raise in anger, but she remained as serene as possible.

Mitch nodded in understanding. "I get what you're on about, Lovely. If you want my honest opinion, I just got you back. And I don't plan on leaving Townsville again. So, I'd rather you stuck around. But you can't stay here for the plain fact that this is your home. You have to do what's best and all that noise."

"Yeah," Buttercup's face furrowed. "You're pretty smart. Sometimes."

Mitch cracked a smirk. "Don't tell anyone. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."

"Deal."

"Hey, we're here." Mitch announced as the car came to a halt. They were parked outside of the nicest café's in all of Townsville; The Cove. Buttercup and the others didn't spent much time at The Cove because it was far away from most of their houses. Mitch, however, always did love this little cafe.

It was sort of homely. Usually it was empty because most of their customers ordered coffee's or other assorted drinks to go. But you would occasionally catch a cute old couple or some business man sitting at one of the few tables and enjoying a quick pick-me-up before getting back to their lives.

Mitch and his brothers loved The Cove. It wasn't all that local, but the coffee was always amazing. It tasted like Christmas - as Nick Mitchelson once said.

"I feel like I haven't been here in years." Buttercup said, stepping out of Mitch's car.

Once he was too out of the car and the doors were secure, Mitch leaded Buttercup into The Cove. It still looked the same as the last time Buttercup had been, right down to the hardwood floors. Buttercup smiled as she took in the small café. Mitch spotted his favorite little table near the front of the café and began to walk towards it, Buttercup following behind.

The walls were a bright red colour, making it seem more up-beat than it really was. There wasn't any puffy red booths or fancy tables like you would expect to see in a café. Instead, the small coffee shop was surrounded by squishy orange armchairs, wooden tables and comfortable sofa's. There was always light classical music strumming in the background, adding the element of peace. All you could smell from the moment you walked into The Cove was the fresh aroma of coffee and pastries. Just enough to make anyone's mouth water uncontrollably.

"I'll get the coffee." Mitch said as Buttercup took a seat on one of the bright orange armchairs.

Mitch casually made his way up to the black counter. There was a tray of mouth-watering pastries behind a glass container beside the fancy cash register that made Mitch's stomach immediately growl. He contemplated getting food but decided against it. He was strapped for cash at the minute. All thanks to his mother whom couldn't stop decorating the house.

Behind the counter, a beautiful girl was absentmindedly studying her nails. Mitch didn't immediately try to grab her attention because while she was checking out her nails, he was busy checking out her. This girl was tall, the same height as Mitch himself, possibly the same age too. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded in waves down her back and her mysterious blue eyes were slightly narrowed.

Mitch turned to look at the name-tag pinned to her short-sleeved white shirt. Hailey. Her eyes finally clicked onto his after a long moment of silence. She smiled instantly, taking in the tall and handsome boy before her.

"I'll take two coffees," Mitch ordered, a boyish grin on his face. "And a date if you're offering?"

A faint sound that was a mix between a laugh and a snort was heard back at Mitch's table. He turned his head to glare at Buttercup who was slowly banging her head against the glass window. She wasn't used to a teenage Mitch Mitchelson. He was much more full-of-himself. Buttercup couldn't believe how many girls he flirted with - although more shocked at how many girls went along with it. How Mitch got Maxine to kiss him, she'll never know.

Buttercup's eyes met Mitch's and she couldn't help but smirk at the ticked-off expression painted on his face. She waved and smiled at him with as much cheek as she could muster. Mitch let out a low groan before turning back to the beautiful cashier. She was giggling too, but not in the same way as Buttercup.

"I guess I'll see you on Friday." Hailey said in a stunning Welsh accent.

She passed him a small white card that had her name and phone number on it. Mitch smiled victoriously as he took the card from her hand. She passed him his two coffees and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He grinned uncontrollably, the kiss leaving him wanting so much more.

Just as he was about to go over to Buttercup, his eyes casually glanced to the piece of paper that was taped to the front of the cash register. The large bold headline grabbed his attention instantly.

_Job Offer. Cashier/Waiter. Decent Pay._

Mitch lit up. He raised his eyebrow as he read the rest of the sign. He could really use a job right now. Not only to help Nick out with paying the bills that his mother couldn't, but also because it couldn't hurt to have a little extra pocket money. Mitch set down one of the coffees and too the sign, glancing back up to Hailey.

"Hey, what does it take to get a job here?" He asked her with a flashing smile.

Hailey smiled back at him. "As long as you can pour a decent cup of coffee, are good at Math and have _excellent_ people skills."

"Sounds perfect for me," Mitch said. "Think you could put in a good word for me with your boss?" He asked her, trying to muster up as much charm as humanly possible. Hailey giggled and nodded.

"Of course," She said before handing him his change. "See you around."

Mitch thanked her before putting his change in his pocket and retrieving the other cup of coffee. He spun on the heel of his black converse shoes and began to walk back to Buttercup whom was shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Mitch smirked as he sat down opposite from her and handed her one of the coffees.

"Seriously? You want to work here?" Buttercup asked as she sipped her burning hot coffee.

"Yeah, dude! I love this place. My mom is in tons of debt because of all the work being down on the house. If I can contribute a little, maybe she'll get off my back," Mitch chuckled. "Plus, we're graduating soon, I'll need to get a job sooner or later."

Mitch watched as the happy-go-lucky smile dropped from Buttercup's face. He bit his own tongue in regret. After their talk in the car, mentioning graduation and jobs wasn't the best thing to do. Mitch had always suffered from foot-in-mouth disease.

"I really didn't mean to say that." Mitch said apologetically.

Buttercup shook her head and looked down at her coffee. "It's okay. I need to deal with this at some time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I've changed?" Buttercup asked absent-mindedly while tapping her fingers on the plastic cup of coffee she was staring at. Mitch's eyes lit up in amusement. He put both of his elbows on the brown oak table and leaned forward, trying to meet her eyes.

"Hell yeah - not in a bad way though. You're more open, you could say."

Buttercup finally looked up, continuing to tap her fingers, unable to sit still. "But how is that a good thing? I used to be so different before I came back here. Nothing bothered me, I stuck out from the crowd and didn't give a damn if people cared. Now..I just want to fit in more than anything. And I don't want to leave. I really don't want to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the last time you saw me before I left? I told you that I wanted to go wherever the world took me. It sounds so corny, but I wanted adventure, you know? Right now, I just want to stay in Townsville and never even think about leaving."

"So don't. No ones forcing you to leave."

"Exactly," Buttercup's voice raised slightly. "I pretty much just gave up everything that used to be important to me. I still want to be the person that travels the world and does whatever she wants. But I also want to be the person who I am right now, here. I don't know what to chose or do. Tell me what to do."

Mitch smiled slightly as Buttercup's head fell to the desk, slowly banging. If she kept doing that, she was sure to damage something. Mitch chuckled and reached forward. He poked at her hand to get her attention again - and it worked.

"Do what feels right," Mitch said, making Buttercup's face furrow. "Come on, Lovely. We're going to miss third period if we don't get a move on. Wouldn't want to get ourselves expelled before graduation now, would we?"

Buttercup forced a smile. She rose to her feet and finished off her now somewhat cold cup of coffee before dumping it in the trash can beside her foot. She followed Mitch out - rolling her eyes as he winked at Hailey before leaving - and bit her lower lip as she thought about their conversation.

It was time for everyone to grow up, but Buttercup wasn't sure if she was ready to leave this all behind. Well now? She was seriously running out of time.

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you, more."

"No. I love _you_ more."

Tyler cringed and sent himself a face-palm as he watched his once good friend and his sister gushing over each other. It had been so long since he had seen them together that he had forgotten how sickening it was. Tyler opened his eyes to see them kissing and decided that was the final straw.

"Please stop," The British boy pleaded. "I beg of you!"

Maxine rolled her eyes, fighting back the grin that was coming to surface. She turned back to look at Brody, perched on top of their usual school bench, smiling like a kid in a candy store. She leaned forward and kissed him twice on the lips before placing a final teasing kiss at the corner of his lips.

"I missed this." She muttered while lacing her fingers with his.

Brody grinned boyishly. "I missed it more."

"No-"

"Not this again!" Tyler exclaimed, throwing his head in his hands and sulking. Just as Maxine and Brody were about to have another cute debate, a voice saved Tyler from his own personal hell.

"Hey guys." Buttercup's voice boomed as she stood before her friends. Mitch was by her side. Neither had realised how late they were, but luckily they had made it just in time for break. If they had missed their third period as well, one of the teachers were bound to give them triple detention.

"You two are late." Maxine observed, eyeing the pair. Mitch shrugged and sent a smile her way. He glanced down to see Maxine's hand in Brody's and immediately looked back up. Maxine smiled back at Mitch before turning to look at Buttercup, who was watching Tyler with a grin. He looked scarred for life.

Buttercup looked around for a moment. "Where's Butch?"

"You're boyfriend?" Brody asked, earing a deathly glare from Buttercup. "He's around. The last I saw he was with Boomer and Bubbles. He should be along any minute."

Mitch and Buttercup took a seat on the bench, the side opposite from where Tyler was sat. Buttercup smiled at him from across the bench, glad that he was back with the gang and no longer sulking in his house. Maybe this meant he was ready to move on? Buttercup wasn't sure, but she did know that he had something on his mind.

As if right on cue, Buttercup looked up to see Butch making his way over to the table. He had both of his siblings by his side, including Blossom and Bubbles. The second Blossom laid eyes on Buttercup, the pink orbs hardened, and Buttercup knew she was royally screwed.

"What time do you call this!? Do you want to get thrown out before graduation? God, you really need to start taking some responsibilit-"

"Wow, chill, Bloss. I'm here, aren't I? All is hunky-dory." Buttercup said, making Butch chuckle. He came over to sit down beside her and give her a quick, almost hidden kiss, but Maxine saw it and was cooing at them. Blossom huffed and crossed her arms.

"All is not hunky-dory! Just try to actually show up on time tomorrow? We only have a couple months until graduation. Remember that."

Buttercup sighed. "I'll freeking try." She tried to make it sound forced, but she didn't even need to try. Nothing could make her forget. If only Blossom understood how stressed Buttercup was right now.

"Aw!" Bubbles squealed at Maxine and Brody - thankfully stopping the argument that was taking place. The blonde motioned to the intertwined hands and started smiling so wide that it hurt. Maxine laughed shortly as she looked at Brody.

"You two are so cute," Bubbles said as she sat down next to Maxine on the top of the bench. "I always knew you would get back together!"

"I did too." Brody said sweetly before kissing her softly on the lips.

Tyler threw his head in his hands and started to make fake crying noises. He seriously had had enough of the mushy personal displays of affection.

Buttercup laughed along with Butch at Tyler's little display, then she noticed something. This was the first time that everyone was together in a long time. Of course, Skylar had been replaced by Mitch, but they were still all together. And it felt pretty amazing. Buttercup looked around at all her friends, laughing, kissing, having a good time. She got a pain in her gut. She had to leave this all behind.

How could she possibly leave them? What Buttercup couldn't accept, was that after graduation, nothing would ever be the same.

Brick and Blossom would go off to college. Bubbles would be trying to get into a fancy arts school to improve her dancing. She would drag Boomer along for the ride. Brody and Maxine would be too busy looking after their little baby to come out partying or go to annual movie nights. Tyler and Mitch would have decent paying jobs that wouldn't leave them much time to hang out. Butch would probably head back to the training camp for his second shot.

And Buttercup? She would be stuck. Everyone had a plan or an obligation, and Buttercup had nothing but choices.

_Explosions...on the day you wake up. Needing somebody and you've learned, It's okay to be afraid. But it will never be the same. It will never be the same - Ellie Goulding, Explosions_

* * *

"Miss Holland?" Blossom asked as she stepped into the guidance office. Her guidance teacher was sat at her desk, absent-mindedly sharpening her already lethal pencils. She looked up at Blossom through her thick-rimmed black glasses and waved her over.

Blossom closed the office door behind her before walking over to sit in the seat opposite Miss Holland. She glanced at the tall, well-dressed brunette. Miss Holland did always have an eye for beauty. Blossom had never seen her when she wasn't wearing an expensive looking Gucci suit.

Miss Holland's face lit up in an overly friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Utonium. I'm assuming you understand why I called you up here?" Maria Holland asked curiously while twirling one of her yellow pencils in her finger tips. Blossom was staring at the pencil for so long that she forgot where she was. It was hard not to get intimidated by Miss Holland.

"Uh..um.." Blossom mumbled, finally tearing her eyes away from the pencil. "Yes. You want to discuss my options for after graduation?"

Maria nodded bluntly. She began to skim through pieces of paper which Blossom assumed to be her permanent record. Blossom involuntarily swallowed the lump in her throat. She was so nervous that her palms were beginning to feel clammy.

"I see here that your grades have dropped quite a bit," Maria said as she looked up from the document, her eyes narrow beneath her bulky glasses. "Why is that, Miss Utonium?"

Blossom tugged at the collar of her dress, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.

"Well, I was under a lot of stress-"

"Yes, I see that here, and you also fainted in class once? Was that also because of stress, _Miss Utonium_?" Maria questioned as if Blossom was being convicted of something. Blossom swallowed again, her eyes painfully wide.

"What does that have to do with-"

"A lot. You have missed a couple of classes due to unknown reasons. When you did show up to classes, you were distant, tired, unable to complete even the simplest of tasks. A future boss is not going to accept that kind of behaviour."

Blossom ran a hand through her silky red hair. She prayed that Brick was there to help her, but she was in this mess because of herself. Things had gone very downhill for Blossom. During the time of her eating disorder, she was so wrapped up in her image that school never came first. She didn't even realise how bad she had made it for herself for after she got better.

"Look, Miss Holland, I'm not perfect," Blossom started bravely. "It took a lot for me learn that _perfect_ doesn't exist. I let my grades slip, I ruined all chances of having a perfect school attendance and record because I was careless. I'll admit it to you, I _seriously_ messed things up for myself, but you have no right to hold that over my head!"

There was a dull silence.

Miss Holland pursed her lips and leaned forward, dropping the documents she had been skimming over. Blossom felt her head pushing back slightly, worried at the wrath she would have to suffer. The silence seemed to go on for years. It was deafening. Eventually, Miss Holland broke the muteness by taking off her glasses and placing them onto the table in front of her.

"You've got some guts to stand up for yourself like that," Maria spoke with admiration. "Tell me, what is it you want to do after you leave this school?"

From the tone of her voice, Blossom could tell that Miss Holland was genuinely interested and intrigued. Blossom didn't know why, but she decided not to question it. She was in no place to.

"A teacher.." Blossom mumbled.

_FLASHBACK; - Chapter 24. Secrets and Fears._

_"The next one, is tell them a personal secret."_

_Blossom smiled. "I want to be a teacher when I'm older. So I can teach kids not to make the same mistakes, someone to look up to, and to make my dad proud."_

_Butch smiled back. "I think you'd be a good teacher, maybe too strict, but hey, that's what the kids need." Blossom laughed along with him and shook her head._

_"What's yours, and be honest!" Butch wasn't comfortable saying it to Blossom of all people, but he had a feeling he may as well get it out now, or never. He began to twiddle his thumbs nervously again._

_"I worry that if I tell Buttercup how I feel, she'll stop talking to me." Butch answered. Blossom looked at him with a blank face. She sighed and put her arms on the table, leaning forward._

_"Buttercup isn't like most girls, but you probably know that. She isn't going to be happy when she finds out you lied about not having feelings for her, but if she has them back for you, it'll be fine. If you really like her, you'll just have to take the risk." Blossom replied. Butch thought about it, and realised it made perfect sence._

_"I guess you're right. You would make a pretty kick-ass teacher." He laughed. Blossom smiled and the two got up to head back to class._

...

Miss Holland's greyish eyes narrowed. "A teacher, huh? What makes you think that you would be a good teacher, Miss Utonium?"

Blossom began to chew her lower lip. It wasn't easy to explain to a teacher why you feel qualified enough to do what they do. In all her life, Blossom had never feared success of any kind, but now it was so close to the end, and it really was now or never. She had to prove not only to Miss Holland - but to everyone that she could this.

"I might not be the best role model. Sure, I go out to parties and occasionally drink. I'm clearly not as bright as I thought I was. I cause just as many problems as I conquer. But that's not what the kids are going to care about. They want someone they can relate to. Someone who can say that they have been through the same problems as they have. They need a friend, just as much as they need a teacher."

Miss Holland nodded slowly, although her expression unreadable. Blossom fiddled with her thumbs - unable to sit still.

"Okay, Miss Utonium. I think that this meeting is over. For the record, I doubt that an employment agency is going to hire a girl that wants to be friends with her students," She spoke in a harsh tone. "But..off the record, I think that it's exactly what the kids need. I guess it's your choice to decide which teacher you would want to be."

Blossom was almost speechless. _Almost._ "What do you mean?"

Maria sighed sharply. "You have exams soon. If your qualifications are good, then you will get easily hired. But teachers get hired for their strictness and capability to understand how to discipline kids. If you come across as the overly friendly type of teacher, it will be harder to find someone who will want to hire you."

Blossom gaped. "I don't have to decide what kind of teacher I want to be - I can be both. And my mistakes won't matter. I think you're right, Miss Holland, I think this meeting is _over._"

With that said, Blossom rose out of her seat and turned to leave.

She walked out of the office with her head held high, and a gut feeling that she had just done the wrong thing. She didn't want to be like Miss Holland. She didn't want to fear kids into speaking their mind. She wanted to be a teacher that kids could come to for help.

Blossom had been through so much in her short life - if she couldn't used those experiences to help others, then what was the point?

If she was going to make this work, she had to learn to forget how messed up things had gotten for her, and learn to grow up.

_"Growing up is all about getting hurt. And then getting over it. You hurt. You recover. You move on. Odds are pretty good you're just going to get hurt again. But each time, you learn something." - Jim Butcher, White Night_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope that the long chapter makes up for it? :) Well, the story is coming to a close now, but I still have some pretty awesome chapters left. I estimate around 9-8 possibly? As you might have guessed, this story is about dealing with teenage drama and still standing by graduation. A basic childhood - to - adulthood story. Well I plan on showing exactly what I mean by that!**

**Thank you for reading! You're all angels!**

**Review please, it only takes seconds :)**

**Allie**


	51. The Good in Goodbye

**Townsville High**

**~Thanks for reading!~**

**Chapter 51 - The Good in Goodbye**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup began to stress about how things are going to change after graduation. Mitch decided to try and get a job at the local cafe, The Cove, to help out his brother paying the bills. Blossom had an intense meeting to discuss her options after school. And things were finally looking up for Maxine and Brody.**

**AN; Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Made my night :)**

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium's POV**

The second I woke up, my eyes darted to the calender. For the past week I had been counting the days I had left of being a teenager. It was slightly depressing, very unlike myself, but nevertheless, I couldn't stop myself from counting.

Thinking about becoming an adult makes me just want to throw a massive party. Just to remind myself that there is still an idiotic, fun kid still in there somewhere. But no one has time for parties anymore. Maxine can't drink either, and she's usually the life of the party. Growing up should be the least of my worries. Just passing my exams should be the top priority right now.

Blossom has been studying non-stop. She's been freaked out ever since that meeting with Miss Holland. Apparently, considering her massive grade-slip, she doesn't think that she can fix it. But this is Blossom we're talking about. She'll fly through the exam. She's pass and go to college. And me? Who knows how I'm going to pass the exams. Just thinking about it gives me a headache.

And when Blossom is off to college, Bubbles will be dancing in some Performing Arts school, Boomer by her side. Who knows what Brick will do. You know, I think I'll miss Brick the most, aside from my sisters and Butch, of course. Brick's like a big brother that I can argue with, now that Butch and I stopped fighting so often. I think inside, he's just as scared about graduation as I am. Neither of us want to be left behind.

That brings me to Butch. God, Butch. Sometimes I think that I had so much hate for that boy, that somehow, some way, it started to bubble up inside of me and turned into this messed up, amazing feeling. You know, Butch really is something. He's like this mysterious and funny guy, that you would under no circumstances want to bring home to your parents.

Butch..he's incompitent and dimwitted. And he can be really sweet sometimes.

No matter what I do, I can't imagine not waking up and seeing that face everyday. He's like this addictive, unbelievable, insane drug. And I can't stop seeing him. I've tried to push him away, to make it easier for myself if I do decide to pack up and leave this stupid town. But if I wake up, and he's not there then I don't know what the hell I'm going to do.

If I had known that this is what love is, I never would have signed on for it. Stupid, Butch.

I decided to get out of bed and just stop thinking about stupid graduation for a while. As my bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor of my bedroom, I instantly felt woken up. My eyes flew to the alarm clock. 7:15. I still had some time to get ready for school. It was a shocker that Blossom nor Bubbles had come in to wake me. They must have forgotten.

My eyes turned to glare at the object next to the alarm clock. I felt myself groan at what I had noticed.

There, sat on my oak brown cabinet, was that stupid book. "What Comes Bloody Next;" Obviously, 'Bloody' isn't actually in the title. Just reading that stupid headline of that stupid book made me so angry. How am I supposed to know what comes next? Huh? How am I supposed to figure this all out? I need more time.

I wish Mrs Clark had never given me that leaflet. It got me thinking, and thinking is never good with me. No one wants to know what's inside my head. If they did? They would be disturbed and slightly frightened.

I turned on my radio, deciding that maybe an up-beat tune would make me forget for just a second. The first song to come on was one of my favorites, but not as up-beat as I had wanted. Ellie Goulding's smooth voice strummed around my room. And I felt myself bubbling up with the emotions I had been pushing away. Music lyrics always did that to me. They made me..feel.

_Could have given me something._  
_You, my everything._  
_You left me kneeling._  
_I was one of those people._  
_You, my everything._

_For what it's worth,_  
_For what it's worth,_  
_For what it's worth,_

_You were my backbone when,_  
_my body ached with weariness._  
_And you are my hometown when,_  
_My heart was filled with loneliness._  
_Just as the dark was rising,_  
_I heard you close the door again._  
_Just as the lights turns off,_  
_I know who I dream of._

_Could have given me something._  
_You, my anything._  
_You left me kneeling._  
_I was one of those people._  
_You, my anything._  
_You, my everything. X2_

_You are my only hope,_  
_The truth that dealt the consequence._  
_I know you don't feel the same,_  
_You're sensible and it doesn't make sense._  
_I know I'm gonna weep my heart out,_  
_You know I'm gonna try much harder._  
_But it isn't the shit in my head,_  
_Pulling me under this time._

_Could have given me something._  
_You, my everything._  
_You left me kneeling._  
_I was one of those people._  
_You, my everything. X6_

I instantly shut the radio off. All the while listening, all I could seem to think about was the twitching idiot. Butch is always in my mind, he's stuck, his face, it's always there. Maybe I should just tell him about how I'm feeling. He was always a good listener. Maybe he'll understand, and he'll tell me what to do; Sit or run. Townsville or adventure. Stay or _fucking_ go.

My lips curved into a frown as I though about talking to Butch. He probably doesn't know what to do either. I don't want to upset him at all, but I need help. I just need his opinion. Mitch already told me he wants me to stay, but he also told me that I shouldn't stay just because Townsville is home. I need a clear answer.

I walked slowly over to my mirror, casually tying my hair up as I did so. I didn't even care about looking somewhat decent today. I just wanted to get to school and get this day over with. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I cringed at how half-asleep I looked.

My almost lifeless black hair was tied roughly in a bun above my head. By the looks of it, there was more hair dangling down the sides of my face than actually tied up in the bun. I didn't care though. Appearances never bother me. Plus, I have a boyfriend already, who would I need to impress? That's the reason I don't wear make-up either. It's pointless. Girls always cake themselves in the stuff. It really doesn't make them look any prettier - no matter what the commercials say.

I glanced down at the clothes on my chair. I had picked them out before going to bed the day before to save time. After tearing off my stripped pajamas and putting some new underclothes on, I picked up the long green tank-top and slung it over my head. Then I quickly stuck on the pair of black skinny-fit jeans. I searched around for the leather jacket that Butch had leant me a couple of days back, and soon found it lying on the floor next to a pile of old clothes.

As I held Butch's jacket, all I could think about was when he had given it to me..

_FLASHBACK;_

_The wet grass sloshed under my black converse shoes. I cringed at the noise but continued walking. The sun was shining when I had woken up that morning, but then the rain started as soon as school was over. Just my luck. Butch didn't seem too bothered by the weather, he just walked by my side in solitude. We were walking home together and he hadn't said a word since we left the school building._

_He glanced at me occasionally, each time noticing as I hugged my arms. The silence was thick around us, and I so desperately just wished that Butch would start a conversation to take my mind off of the cold weather. Of course, when he finally did talk, he was simply stating the obvious.._

_"You cold?" He asked. His voice sounded broodier than ever that day. I rolled my eyes at his question. Was he really that dense or did he just want to start a conversation? Butch looked at me as we walked and noticed the ever-growing goosebumps on my forearms._

_This really was the wrong day to head out in only a short-sleeved shirt and jeans._

_"Sort of." I muttered followed by a nod. Butch didn't waste any time before stripping off his gorgeous black leather jacket. It really was the best jacket you would ever see. It was sleek and always looked shiny. There wasn't any unnecessary golden spikes or pockets where a pocket does not belong. It was just perfect._

_When Butch wore this jacket, it didn't just make him look dangerous, it made him look like someone you want to know. People say leather makes people poetic, well that's a load of crap. It makes people want to know the person lurking inside the coat. And when I saw Butch wearing it when I first came back here, that's exactly what it did._

_I was smiling on the inside, but keeping a nonchalant expression on the outside. Butch knew just how much I loved this jacket. It honestly did look good on everyone - I bet it would even look good on Boomer. Although Boomer would never wear it given a choice. He prefered baseball jackets over leather. His loss._

_Butch slung the coat over my somewhat shaking shoulders. It smelled exactly like him. Butch always did smell like rich leather and mint. Usually I wouldn't notice something like that. But with Butch? I found myself remembering and documenting things that I never would have if it were someone else. He pulled me under his spell._

_"Thanks," I said in appreciation. "But aren't you, like, freezing?" I asked, slipping my arms through the jacket. It was way too big for me but that only made it better._

_I hugged the coat around myself and looked up at Butch. He simply shrugged at me, acting all tough-guy. But I know Butch. He's not always Mr Tough Brooding Guy. Yes, I used to call him that when we were kids._

_"I'm good," Butch replied casually. "So, what should we do today?"_

_I slightly pouted my lips and narrowed my eyes, deep in thought. An idea struck like lightning._

_"Hmm..well, we could always go back to mine and I could kick your ass at Ultimate Racing 4."_

_Butch glanced down at me, and I looked up at him smirking. Sometimes I wish I could walk in those ridiculous heel-things that Bubbles always wears, just so I could be as tall as Butch. I'm not short - I'm medium height. But Butch? He's a freaking giant. I made a mental note to buy some awesome black combat boots with large heels to boost my height._

_I honestly tried not to laugh at the expression on Butch's face. He looked more ticked-off than Miss Ritchards when Tyler called her "Miss Bitchards." That boy is my hero. If I called her that, I would have gotten eaten alive. Butch's eyes narrowed dangerously and I could have sworn his left eye twitched._

_He's such a sore loser sometimes. But then again, it's worse when he actually wins. Butch has always been too cocky for his own good - just like Mitch. I've never been able to determine which is worse. I'd have to give the edge to Mitch though._

_"I'm beating you this time." I smirked at the determination in Butch's rough voice. We're far too alike. It's almost uncanny._

_"Whatever you want to believe, Butchy boy."_

_It felt like so long since I had called him that. It brought back so many memories. Butch smirked at me after I spoke, that god-awful but annoyingly attractive smirk that he always sported. It's rare to see Butch wearing anything but a smirk. His smile is nice though. He should do it more often._

_Butch crossed his arms. "You're going down, Crazy girl."_

_"Oh yeah? Care to make it interesting?" I challenged. Butch stopped in his tracks, making me do the same. A cool smirk tugged at my lips as I watched amusement fill Butch's brooding green eyes. He placed a hand to his chin and looked away in thought, only to turn to face me again seconds later, mirroring my natural smirk._

_It was on._

_"What's the wager?"_

_I stepped closer to him, playing with the collar of his leather jacket. He looked down at me in entertainment. I reached forward and put my hand on his bare arm, cringing at the coldness of it. He really was freezing, and still gave me his coat. Cute. I smirked and met his eyes once more, flashing my pearly white teeth._

_"If you win, I'll do your homework for a whole week."_

_Butch lit up in a smile. Sure, I might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I'm smarter than Butch. He always did hate doing his homework, something else we shared in common. I knew that he wouldn't refuse if his homework was at stake. He was playing right into my master plan._

_"Sounds good," He nodded in agreement. "What about if you win? Well, you won't win, but still."_

_I smirked at him and shook my head. "If I win, you have to let me borrow this jacket for a whole week."_

_Butch chuckled softly. He didn't seem surprised in the slightest. He always knew I had a weird obsession for this coat. I always stole it off of him when we were walking home together or on a night out. Of course he knew._

_"Deal," Butch said as he shook my hand. As we resumed our walk back home, Butch glanced at me with a burning curiosity in his eyes. "So, why do you love that jacket so much anyway?"_

_I shrugged. "It's a nice jacket."_

_To be honest with you, I never really knew why I loved the jacket so much. Maybe it wasn't the jacket I loved so much, maybe it was the guy inside of it. Or maybe because it looked so bloody amazing on me._

_..._

Obviously, I won the game. Two out of three games. Butch didn't seem very surprised either. I think on some level, he knew that I would win, but it didn't bother him. Oh well, he played right into my plan. I won his amazing jacket and now I get to wear it for a couple more days. Maybe one day I'll figure out what it is about this leather coat that I adore so much. Until then, I'll settle for just wearing it.

I slung the coat around my shoulders and zipped it up half-way. As I looked myself in the mirror again, I smiled at my reflection. Just then, my phone began buzzing on top of the table. I leaned over and grabbed it, smirking at the name that flashed upon the screen; Butchy Boy.

_Hey, Butters. Am I driving you to school or what? Just give me a call, yeah? Love you, Crazy girl. X_

I let out a mix between a scoff and a laugh at his text. He's always so impatiently, especially in the morning. Rather than calling him like he had asked, I began to text him back;

_Yes, you're driving me to school. Hurry up and get over here. Love you too, idiot. X_

After sending the text, I stuck my phone in the spacious pocket of my black jeans. I smirked as I glanced at myself in the mirror one final time. I fixed the stuck out collar of the coat and then fixed my overly messy hair. I looked like I had just gotten off of an hour-long motorcycle ride. But I liked it. And it was a good bet that Butch would too.

I began to walk away, all the while hugging the arms of Butch's gorgeous leather jacket.

* * *

**Maxine Slater's POV**

I honestly didn't think it was possible to be this nervous. Sure, I'm known to get nervous a lot, but this? This is surreal. Sitting in the waiting room of Townsville Hospital, waiting to be checked out, to make sure that everything's going alright inside my stomach. It sounds funny. This baby will be born just after graduation, and I'm still not used to it..even after it has been inside me for this long.

What if something is wrong? Dr Russell informed me that it was just a routine check-up. But my mind always like to assume the worst. Sometimes I miss who I was at the start of the year. Always smiling, never worrying. I was always just wanting to glide through life. I had this notion that everything would always be sunshine and daisies. But now I realise that not everything can go the way you want it to. You have to grow up sooner or later.

"Miss Slater?" A smooth voice rung out.

Pulling myself from my nervous thoughts, I shot my head up to see who was calling me, dumbfounded. There was a very tall man dressed in a white coat, black pants and simple white shoes. His thick black hair was the same as I remembered the last time I saw him. Doctor Russell was smiling at me, that same optimistic smile he shot me many times during Boomer and Bubbles' accident.

"Hello." I said shakily.

Doctor Russell smiled at me. He could sense how nervous I was. Doctors are strange like that, they must have like a sixth sense. For the past few months, I had seen Doctor Russell, but it was always on my own accord. This time, his sweet blonde receptionist had called me in. That can't be good, can it? I always make the appointments. God, I need to stop worrying.

"We're ready for you now," He spoke serenely before taking a look around. "No Mr McKane today?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat anxiously.

"He'll be here." I said in the quietest voice I could. Doctor Russell's eye brow raised slightly. "_He'll be here._" I repeated - this time louder and more convincing. He smiled weakly at me before motioning for me to follow him.

The look that Doctor Russell gave me had stung. It was as if he was pitying me in silence. He doesn't know Brody like I do. I know he is going to show up. He wouldn't miss this. Everything is finally perfect for Brody and I. We are back together, graduating as a couple, raising a child together. And all the while, my guilty feelings over my night-that-did-not-happen with Mitch is slipping away completely.

People often use that line; trouble in paradise? - Well finally there is no trouble in paradise.

I slowly rose from the uncomfortable seat that I had been sitting on for the past twenty minutes, and began to follow Doctor Russell into the examination room. The antibacterial smell clouding the room made me feel queasy and nauseous. But I pulled through. Soon I could leave and maybe catch the last period of school. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not going to school today.

"Good morning, Miss Slater," A short brunette spoke to me. She was dressed similar to Doctor Russell. Her hair was up in a cute messy bun and she had thin white glasses covering her blazing green eyes. "I am Mrs Greg. You can call me Morgan, if you want. I'll be helping out Mr Russell with your check-up."

My eyebrow raised. Usually Doctor Russell deals with it. He gives me a check-up, tells me how healthy both I and the kid are, and then I get to go home. Why is this woman needing to help him? My hands started to clam up and I could feel my hair sticking to my face from sweat. Nerves, nerves, nerves. Damn.

"It's nice to meet you," I spoke after a long silence. "You can just call me Max."

Morgan's face lit up in a friendly smile. "Great. Now, this is simply routine, Max. You don't have anything to worry about. Just lie down on the chair and we can get started."

Nothing to worry about? Is this woman insane, or just plain silly? I was called in for a check-up, although I usually book the appointments to when best suits me. Doctor Russell also needs a second opinion. If that doesn't scream, "There is something terribly wrong with your unborn child," Then I don't know what does.

Swallowing yet another lump in my throat, I began to walk towards the large white chair beside the equipment and monitors. I lowered myself on to the comfortable chair and leaned back, silently hissing at the ache in my lower back. I had wished that looking fatter than an elephant would be the worst part of pregnancy. But no, it's the horrendous back pain.

"Is the father here?" Morgan asked casually.

A small frown tugged at my lips. "He's um..he'll be here."

Morgan shot me the same look that I had received from Dr Russell. The small and weak smile that showed nothing but sympathy and pity. I was finding it hard to breathe, all I could think about was the looks they were giving me. No matter what they think, Brody wouldn't miss this, I know he'll show up. He has to.

"Just lift your shirt up a little and we can get started." Morgan spoke softly.

Nodding, I reached down and pulled back my shirt, revealing my large bump in all it's glory. As I let go of my shirt, I resisted the urge just to reach my hand over and place it on my stomach. Just to maybe show whatever was inside of me, that everything was alright. That if it could tell how nervous I was..it was okay. Nerves were expected. But before I could touch my hardened stomach, it began tingling.

Morgan smeared that awfully cold jel on my stomach, near the bottom. It didn't sting exactly, but it did tingle a lot. The coldness of the jel was refreshing. Most girls complain, but I don't. Considering how much I was sweating, the jel was actually doing wonders.

All I could hear was the sound of Dr Russell scribbling something down on his little chart and the soft music playing in the waiting room. I tried to block out the noise of the voices in my head. They were all telling me the same thing; Brody isn't here. He's missing this. He doesn't want to be here.

I willed myself to calm down. It seemed to work for a few seconds, until the voices came back, so loud that it sounded like it were Morgan and Dr Russell's voices. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as Morgan placed the small thing that looked like a scanner you would see in a store on my stomach.

Just when the silence finally graced me, someone bursting through the door caused me to jolt up.

"Maxine," I thanked the heavens as that familiar mop of brown hair stood before me. "I'm so sorry. I got caught in traffic. Honestly, I tried everything to get here on time. I didn't miss anything, did I?"

A small smile broke out and my head shook.

"You didn't miss a thing." I said softly, reaching my hand out for him to take. He took it instantly and stood by my side, smiling at Morgan, who seemed pleased for me that Brody had turned up.

I really shouldn't have doubted him. He's my rock. I should have known he wouldn't miss this. Brody sensed my anxiety as Morgan rubbed the scanner over my cold stomach. He squeezed my hand tighter and placed his free hand on my forehead, slowly tracing it with his fingers. I sighed happily and leaned my head into him.

Morgan looked away from the monitor with a beaming smile on her face. "Well, everything seems to be just fine, Max. There are two healthy heartbeats. You're fine and so is your baby."

Both Brody and I let out sighs of relief. I didn't even care when she said that I am doing fine. It felt so much better to hear her say that my baby is fine. It seems so unreal. I'm so worried about this baby - this baby that I didn't even want - and it's not even here yet. I can't understand how it's possible to feel this way about someone you have never even met before.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Morgan asked us, glanced more towards me, as if Brody had no choice in the matter.

I hadn't even thought about knowing the gender. I mean, no matter what I'm going to look after this kid. Boy or girl. Small or tall. Straight or not. It doesn't really matter. But I guess knowing would be amazing. I never understood why some parents would want to wait to find out. That just means having both pink and blue blankets. Knowing is always the better option.

"What do you think?" I asked Brody. I wanted his full opinion. It wasn't just my kid. Brody's eyes met mine, he was wearing that handsome little smile, all excited and joyful. That was all the answer I needed.

"Sure."

We both turned to look at Morgan expectantly.

She grinned widely. "You, Miss Slater and Mr McKane, are having a beautiful little girl."

In that moment, everything felt less then reality. Everything inside of me bubbled up and I didn't feel like this was really happening. Of all people in the world that could receive a gift as amazing as this, it was me. Brody and I. Never did I think I could deserve it. I didn't even want it. I didn't want her. But now, it feels like..there aren't any words.

"A girl?" I whispered, dumbfounded. "I'm having a girl?"

Oh, I tried so hard not to cry, but I wasn't able to control my body or emotions anymore. I could feel Brody's hand slipping from mine as he turned to look at the monitor. I didn't immediately look at the screen, first I glanced up at Brody to see his expression.

I was in awe at the look on his face. His pupils were dilated and his mouth was hanging open slightly. His face was unmoving and his hands were still. Although practically unreadable, I could tell just how he was feeling. He was watching the screen blissfully, like nothing else mattered. His eyes gleamed in joy. He was officially on cloud nine.

Finally, I allowed myself to look at the screen.

My expression mirrored Brody's to a perfect ten. I could see her. She was so..small. So fragile. It took seconds to register that she was mine. I get to teach that little tiny person to walk and to talk. Everything that I did or said or taught was going to shape her into the person she would one day be. I finally had a second chance to get something right for once.

"She's..wow." Brody whispered. I had never once seen Brody McKane out of words in my entire life. It wasn't surprising, though, I couldn't seem to find the words to speak either.

"We'll just give you a few moments." Dr Russell's voice called to us as him and Morgan made their way out.

As soon as they were gone, I tore my eyes away from the screen. Brody didn't. He just stared. I put my hand over his and traced circles, grabbing his attention back to me. His mouth was still open in shock, but his eyes were dancing in joy. It was the happiest I had ever seen him.

"We're having a _girl._" I stated the obvious.

Brody immediately broke out into a beaming smile and sat down on the bed beside me, wrapping one of his strong arms around me. I took a long breath, trying to process everything. Brody's lips hovered above my forehead. He gave me a sweet, lingering kiss, before pulling back and his cobalt blue eyes met mine.

"We're having a girl." He repeated softly.

A frown broke out on my face as I realised that I came so close to thinking that Brody was going to miss this. Of course he wouldn't have. Even after the break up, I knew he would never let me down. And after I told him I was pregnant all those months ago, he didn't let me down. I should have trusted that.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you. But there's just one thing I don't doubt. Brody, I know you're going to be an amazing father. And even after graduation, and everything changes, I'll never doubt for even a second that we can do this."

Brody was quiet for a few seconds, silently digesting everything I had said. A small smile tugged at his lips. I took a breath, looking down at my hands and Brody held them tightly in his own.

"I don't doubt that you're going to be an amazing parent either," He said sweetly. "Who cares about how hard it's going to be, or what people will think about us. We were never exactly normal anyway," I laughed lightly, giving him a nod. "I love you, Maxy."

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, the feeling lingering between us. My hand slipped out of his and I placed it on his neck, itching to be just a little closer to him. It felt odd, being able to touch and kiss him again. But I could never tire of it.

"I love you too," I replied gleefully. "Forever.." My lips neared his own. "..And always." He broke the space between us and his lips once again pressed against mine. Our arms were over each other in seconds, and I almost forgot where I was, all I could think about was this moment, where it felt like we had never broken up.

It just felt like _us_ again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Damn." Blossom cursed aloud as she skimmed through her book entitled; The Next Step. In other words - it was a college brochure. She had been sat on the same bench for a full ten minutes reading this book. Each page was worse than the next. Blossom had to resist the urge she had to rip the thin book in half.

After having a long time to think, Blossom decided that it would be best to find a good college in Townsville. She didn't want to move half-way across the world just to go to her dream school.

Except, Blossom was surprised to find that there was not exactly a rich variety of decent colleges in Townsville. Most of them where what some would consider a "Party school." And the rest were simply awful. The worst of the worst. Nothing quite stood out enough for Blossom to seem interested in. If she did want to find a great college, she was going to have to leave Townsville. And that just wasn't an option for the red-head.

She was getting frustrated. And that was never a good sign. A frustrated Utonium meant trouble.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," A deep voice distracted Blossom from her reading. She glanced up from her brochure to see Brick hovering over the bench. He sent a handsome, easy smile her way before sitting down next to her. "Where have you been? Here, I got you lunch."

Blossom looked down at Brick's hands to see him holding a tuna and cucumber sandwich. She accepted it and placed it down in front of her. Although the gesture was sweet, Blossom was concerned that Brick was still worried over her no-longer-existent eating disorder. He brought her food every time she skipped lunch. It was getting tiring.

She dismissed the feeling and leaned forward to give Brick a chaste kiss on his cheek. Blossom smiled at him before turning back to her book. Brick glanced at the brochure as well, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"Thank-you," Blossom replied in a monotone voice. "Sorry," She muttered half heartedly. "I've just been stressing over my options for college. Did you know that there are over twelve colleges in and around Townsville, and they are all awful?"

Brick's eyebrow remained raised. Blossom looked up at him, seriousness drowning her expression. There was a small silence before Brick let out a dangerously low chuckle and snatched the college brochure out of her hands. He pursed his lips in concentration as she skimmed through a couple of the school articles.

"Hmm," Brick mused. "You're right, Blossy. These colleges suck. So, what's the problem?"

Blossom blinked.

She furrowed her brows and frowned. It confused her how someone so amazingly smart could be so unbelievably dense. She reached forward and grabbed her book back from Brick's clutches, huffing in frustration. Brick smirked at her expression. His eyes then lit up in amusement at her angered reaction.

Only Blossom Utonium would this frustrated over a simple thing like looking at college brochures.

"What's the problem?" Blossom repeated while looking at Brick like he was idiotic. "The problem is that I have to apply to colleges. Now. And I don't want to apply to one far away from Townsville. If I don't find one near here, then I really am doomed to fail." Blossom moped with a small pout.

Brick rolled his blood red eyes. "You are not doomed to fail. Come on, lighten up, Bloss. We have tons of time to do this."

"We do not. Graduation is right around the corner, Brick. We have to start applying to colleges _now_, before we are too late and no one will accept us," Blossom groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, giving a slight shake of her head. She sighed before glancing back at Brick, whom was wearing his usual carefree smile. "Why aren't you making a big deal about this? You want into a good college just as much as I do."

There was a stunned silence.

Brick swallowed the harsh lump in his throat.

Sure, ever since his first year at Townsville High, he had dreamed about going to the perfect college. He never knew exactly what he wanted to do, career wise, but he liked having his options. His brothers couldn't care less about the subject, but Brick had always cared dearly.

Now the time to start thinking towards the future was nearing, and Brick's mind was stuck.

The auburn-haired boy's eyes set on Blossom. A brave smile lit up his face.

"Everything will work out, Bloss. I know it will."

"Can you promise me that?" Blossom asked as she lowered her eyes. She stared at the ground, the silence lingering around her question. Blossom had never been one to believe in promises, but if Brick promised something, who would she be not to believe it?

Brick reached out and lifted her chin up to look at him. Her stressed pink eyes bore into his bloody red orbs. He looked at her tenderly, wishing that she would just cheer up and smile at him again. Brick hated seeing Blossom in so much distress. It was like someone was literally trying to push his buttons and make him upset.

"Yes," Brick's velvety voice spoke. "I promise that everything will work out. It always does, right?"

Blossom forced a smile to her lips. She understood his argument. Everything always did end up working out for the gang, no matter what it was. Blossom just needed to have some faith. She nodded and set her brochure down on her school bag, turning fully towards Brick. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I really do love you." She said sweetly.

Brick smiled. "I love you too, Bloss."

She leaned towards Brick and kissed him again - this time on the lips. Blossom closed her eyes as she slipped her arms loosely around Brick's neck, but she could still see those red eyes of his. In her mind, it was all she could see. Those eyes. Striking, honest, loving, red eyes. Blossom kissed him with as much passion she could muster.

Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it, and was sure that Brick could too. Even moments like this, after so many months of dating, Blossom still got light-headed when they kissed. It was strange. How could it be that after all this time, Brick could still make her feel this way? Like she was high on cloud nine.

She wished silently that this wouldn't change. That even after graduation, she could still spend each day with Brick. Maybe things would change for them after time? Maybe everything would change. But until that time came she would go on to love that boy more and more.

Soon, she would apply to colleges, and then she would really have to see the good in goodbye.

Blossom could remember a time when everything was really messed up. When she was lying to herself, damaging herself, screwing up her future, and everything around her was falling apart. She couldn't seem to understand how she allowed it to happen. But alas, that was what growing up was all about. Learning from the mistakes you make, and realising that it's alright to have made those mistakes. So long as you don't allow it to define yourself.

_"I've screwed everything up royally. I remember you saying that growing up happens when you start having things you look back on and wish you could change." - Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes_

* * *

Bubbles was searching through her busy locker. Eventually she spotted her chemistry book sitting by the back. She pulled it out and stuck it in her bag for her next class which was starting in five minutes. Just as she was pulling away to close her locker, she noticed Tyler standing idly by, waiting for someone by the looks of it.

Their eyes met across the hall and she sent him a soft smile, which he seemed to return. His smile didn't seem sincere. It wasn't the usual down-to-earth grin he usually sported. Bubbles sighed in distress before closing her locker. She decided to go over and talk to him, just to apologize for the way she had treated him recently.

It wasn't like she regretted letting him down. She just felt bad about how they had left things. Tyler wasn't a bad guy. He didn't deserve to have someone he loved leave him, and then the other girl he love treat him like he meant nothing. Bubbles couldn't get the way his face dropped the instant she told him that, "They had never happened." Because that wasn't true.

What they had still did mean something to Bubbles - she just felt that way for someone else now.

Bubbles closed her river-blue bag before slowly making her way over to Tyler. She caught the way he tensed up slightly as she began to walk over. Bubbles stood before him seconds later, struggling to find her ice-breaker for this apology.

"Um.." The blonde muttered. "Hi, Tyler."

The brunette awkwardly stared at his locker. "Hey, Bubbles."

"Can we talk? Please?"

"..Class is starting in a couple of minutes-"

"Tyler," Bubbles said sharply, cutting him off from his excuses. Their eyes met intensely. "_Please?_"

He nodded with reluctance and shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I guess. What do you want to talk about?"

There was a soft silence as Bubbles pondered what to say to him. She had been dreading this one conversation, even more than their first conversation since their break-up. The one where she told him that the girl for him, the girl who would turn him back into the man that knew how to love someone, was out their somewhere. Now she felt like an idiot. Because the man that she turned him into never did get any luck in the love department.

Tyler awaited her to speak patiently.

"Look," The blonde finally dared speak. "I'm really sorry about all the things I said when I came over to your house. It was out of line, and I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize, love." Tyler said, half-hearted.

Bubbles frowned. "Yes I do." She insisted. "I don't even know what I came over me. Things are..changing, day by day. I'm scared that soon, we'll stop talking and it won't be because of a silly little argument. It'll be because we have to move on and grow up. But I shouldn't have tried to push you away like that. Especially not after everything we've been through, and everything with Skylar. I really am sorry, Ty."

At the mention of Skylar's name, Tyler cringed silently. Ever since she had left, he felt like there was this hole in his life that only the small blue-haired beauty could fill. He missed every single thing about her. The way she smirked devilishly at him. They way she laughed musically. And most importantly, the way she said, "I love you,". It was like all of her emotion built into those three words. He took it for granted, and just at the mention of her name, he was reminded of it.

The brunette bit the side of his cheek - trying to stop himself from pouring out all the things he wanted to say. He understood everything that she had said. It all made crystal clear sence. Tyler nodded slowly in forgiveness, watching as Bubbles' pink lips curved into a crooked smile.

"I get you," Tyler said, returning her smile. "It's okay. I think I needed to hear what you had to say anyway. I was sulking, not wanting to leave my couch, and you showing up and relieving the tension just made me feel like I could come outside again. So I should be thanking you."

"Not necessary."

Tyler shook his head and rolled his eyes. Bubbles always was too stubborn to accept a genuine thank-you.

"Friends?" Bubbles asked with hope in her eyes.

"We never stopped," He replied. "Come on, love, let's get to class before we get detention. I know how much you hate those."

They shared a laugh before taking off to their next class of the day. For once there wasn't an awkward tension lingering in the air between them. Bubbles simply laughed along with her hopeless romantic of an ex-boyfriend. Even though she felt like an idiot for what she had told him after their break-up, she knew. She just knew. One day, Tyler would find someone who could make him really love again. And that girl? She would always be just around the corner.

* * *

School had wrapped up for the day, and Mitch Mitchelson was making his way into The Cove.

He had noticed the beautiful girl whom he had been flirting with the second he walked inside. She gave him a coy smile from behind the bar before turning back to the broody looking customer in front of her. Mitch walked over to his usual table with a beaming grin on his face, eager to find out if he had the job.

It wasn't just that he wanted to work here. He needed to work here. His eldest brother, Nick, was having enough trouble as it is with paying the bills. His mother couldn't afford to drag herself out of the debt she had brought upon herself this time. Mitch felt that it was his chance to save them this time. After all, his younger brother was too young to work, and Freddie would never get a job. He would most likely hit on the woman interviewing him.

Mitch sat down on one of the squishy orange chairs and pulled out his phone. He smiled at the latest text from Buttercup. She said, "Good luck, Mitchelson." Mitch was hoping that luck was enough to pull through this time. The Mitchelson's were used to having money troubles, but this time, Mitch wanted to prove that he could be just as responsible as Nick, and help out too.

As Mitch looked up, he noticed Hailey making her way over to him. He has his eyebrow raised, pleased, at how nice she looked. Her strawberry blonde hair in a tight bun, her eyes gazing at him in interest, and her short black skirt doing wonders for her long, milky legs.

"I have great news," Hailey chirped. "My boss, Mr Smith, said he will give you a trial run."

Mitch's face lit up instantly. "Just like that?"

"Yes. We're dangerously under-staffed. He said you can start first thing. If you do a decent job, you can work full-time, under the hours that best suit your schedule."

Letting out a sigh of great relief, Mitch thanked Hailey for all of her help before she headed back behind the counter. Mitch couldn't seem to get the grin off of his face. He instantly pulled out his mobile phone and texted Buttercup the good news. Although it was only a trial run, Mitch had a good feeling about this. He remained optimistic that this would hopefully help out with the bills. With his paycheck plus Nick's, their family was bound to be free from their financial problems in no time.

Before he could put his phone back in his pocket it began to ring - Nick Mitchelson calling.

Mitch's lips crooked in a half-smile. He was excited to be able to tell his older brother the wonderful news.

"Nick, hey." Mitch spoke into the phone.

_"We have a problem."_

The smile wiped off of Mitch's face, and his excited demeanor soon tensed up at the frantic desperation in Nick's tone. Mitch sat up straighter in his seat. His whole face contorted in confusion and unease. Nick never usually sounded so unnerved. It must have been important.

"It can't be that bad," Mitch spoke. "After all, I just got a job at The Cove. The money troubles should be sorted soon."

_"I wish that were true. As it turns out, mom was hiding a little more than just unpaid bills and small debt. She just informed me that with all of our money being blown on the new house, we're officially broke. There's nothing left unless we find a way to come into some money quick."_

The brunette closed his eyes and took Nick's words in. He felt that harsh and raw ache in the pit of his stomach. He had heard all of this before. Sandy wasn't exactly the most responsible when it came to money. Raising four boys on her own was always a tough job. But moving for the second time was apparently enough to clean them out - for good this time.

"Can't she call the bank and get a loan?" Mitch asked.

_"Afraid not. She forgot to mention that she had already gotten a loan after the third time she remodeled the kitchen. I called Freddie, he's going to try and come up with some money, but I don't think it'll be enough to cover the bills, never mind the huge debt that we're in. Look, congratulations on getting a job. I'll try to pick up more shifts..I don't know. Just hang tight. I'll sort this, Mitch."_

The attractive brunette's face turned from worried to devastated in a matter of seconds.

Mitch tugged at the collar of his white polo shirt, instantly feeling claustrophobic in this small cafe. His eyes looked wildly around The Cove, searching for nothing in particular, just anything to distract his mind from how messed up things had gotten. This was his moment. Mitch Mitchelson had finally taken control and succeeded in his fruitless attempt to save his family, and now if felt useless. He just knew he had to do something.

"Yeah," He muttered distantly. "We'll sort this. All of us. I'll see you tonight."

Ending the call, Mitch let out a rough sigh. He tucked his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. Mitch sat still for a couple of seconds, trying to register everything. Both of his hands glided through his soft chocolate coloured hair. He sat there, his head in his hands, trying to figure out how to fix this.

He had to come up with something. Fast. A way to solve all of his families problems. Mitch was sick of sitting back and letting Nick sort everything out. He needed to find a way to do this without Nick knowing.

Mitch suddenly nodded to himself as an idea struck him; it was risky, dangerous and could cause a lot of trouble. But he was willing to take a risk. It was just the type of guy he was. And as of now? The risk had to be taken.

_"As a man begins to understand the sacrifices he must make to live the life he dreams of, he often loses his courage for such a life." - Josie Sigler, The Galaxie and Other Rides_

* * *

Buttercup smirked to herself as she neared Butch's house.

She had planned to beat him at Ultimate Racing 4 again so she could hold on to his jacket a little longer. Plus, she needed to get out of her house. Her sisters were going crazy. Blossom was stressed about colleges and Bubbles was dancing all about the place, practicing for a Performing Arts school interview, no doubt.

All of the commotion was making Buttercup nervous. She wouldn't admit it to even herself. But she was more nervous than anyone about graduation. She just needed to get her mind off of it for a couple of hours. And what better way to do so than beat your boyfriend at his favourite video game?

Buttercup pushed the thick red door of Butch's home open and walked straight in like she owned the place.

She wandered down the hall towards the living room, where she assumed Butch would be. As she neared the living room, she could hear loud banging like gunshots. Buttercup rolled her eyes, assuming that Brick was watching one of his pointless action movies again.

Buttercup enjoyed action movies, but only if they served purpose. Brick's movies were always just people randomly shooting each other - there was no motive or clear reason. Still, Brick could only watch these films in solitude considering Blossom always forced him to watch romantic chick-flicks. Buttercup despised those types of movies just as much as Brick.

She strolled over to the dark couch and sunk down onto it beside Brick, startling him. He had been so fascinated and intrigued by his movie that he didn't even hear anyone come in. He turned to face Buttercup - his face contorted in surprise. He let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes as Buttercup smirked at him.

"It's just you," He spoke softly. "What are you doing here?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Blossom has been studying all day. Bubbles is dancing around the living room. I got bored. Is Butch around?" She asked in curiosity.

"Yeah. He's upstairs," Brick responded before furrowing his brows. "Wait. Blossom has been studying all day?"

"All day," Buttercup repeated. "She's going mental, Brick. Talking about colleges and all that noise. You should go over and calm her down or something. Seriously. I don't see why she's so obsessed with finding a college. We've got plenty of time."

Brick looked off in thought and frowned. He had told Blossom the same thing, but being on the receiving end of it made him realise that it really didn't sound right. They didn't have plenty of time. Time is what they were lacking. Brick felt like an idiot for not realising that Blossom wouldn't have listened to him. Of course she would still be crazed about colleges.

"Aren't you going to college?" Brick asked in confusion. He was sure that Buttercup would do anything to get out of Townsville, so why wasn't she looking for somewhere to go after graduation? He watched as Buttercup tensed up at his question.

"That's not important. I just want to help Bloss calm down. I mean, yeah, we're graduating soon, but why is everyone _freaking_ out about it? We all know what we want to do. We all have some sort of idea." Buttercup said nonchalantly.

Brick narrowed his eyes.

She was lying.

He knew Buttercup well enough to know when she was putting something on. It was so obvious to him now. Him and Buttercup were in the same boat. Neither knew what they wanted to do after high school, and neither wanted to be left behind either.

"Think of it this way," Brick started. His eyes glanced forwards to meet Buttercup's. "Where do you think Butch will be in..five years?" He asked her.

Buttercup's face lit up in a smile. "Butch? He'll be kicking it back in London or somewhere with sun. He'll be boxing professionally, at least I think he will be. He's Butch. He'll do whatever he wants."

Brick nodded and smiled. He agreed with her one-hundred percent.

"And Blossom? Where will she be in five years?"

"She'll still be living here in good ol' Townsville. Teaching in a kindergarten class, no doubt."

Brick chuckled. "Bubbles?"

"Oh, she'll be dancing in tons of broadway shows and all that noise. She'll most likely bring Boomer along for the ride too."

"Brody?"

Buttercup grinned. "Brody will be something cool. He'll be like a business type, maybe a lawyer? Something smart. Then when he gets home, he'll be looking after his kid with Max. They'll probably be married or _at least_ engaged. I just know it."

"And you?"

Silence filled the air. The amused smile dropped from Buttercup's face as Brick's question circled around her mind. She glanced at him, his blood red eyes filled with curiosity. Brick pursed his lips and nodded slightly, almost admitting that he himself knew that Buttercup didn't have the answer to his question. Buttercup almost forgot just how smart Brick was.

Buttercup swallowed the lump in her throat and turned away from Brick's gaze.

"I don't know, okay?" She muttered in defeat.

It hit her then. She knew exactly what all of her friends and sisters were going to achieve in adulthood, yet she wasn't aware of what she wanted to accomplish. Brick didn't either. That was one of the few things that they both had in common. They would be left behind.

Brick and Buttercup looked at each other and there was nothing but silence.

Just then, the sound of someone coming downstairs interrupted both of their thoughts. Butch's face lit up in a grin as he saw his girlfriend sat there. Buttercup turned to look at him and she forced a smile to her now ghostly white face. Being as dimwitted as he is, Butch didn't notice anything bothering her, and casually walked over.

"Hey, crazy girl." Butch said with a smile.

Buttercup rose from the couch and stood in front of Butch.

"Hi." She muttered.

Butch leaned forward and pulled her in for a kiss. Buttercup kissed back, letting her mind clear of all bad thoughts about graduation, and then realised that Brick was still sat there. She pushed Butch back by pressing the palm of her hand against his toned chest. She gave him a look of warning.

"No personal displays of affection, idiot."

"It's only Brick." Butch shrugged.

"She's right, please do that somewhere else." Brick replied before turning back to his movie.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at Brick, trying to hold back an amused laugh. She turned back to Butch and smiled, missing his company. She turned on her heel and began to walk towards the stairs, Butch following her like a lost puppy. They headed up to Butch's messy bed room. Buttercup once begged him to clean it after she almost broke her neck by tripping over god-knows-what. Apparently Butch decided against cleaning, because it was still a tip.

"Ultimate Racing 4?" Buttercup asked as she sat in front of Butch's television.

Butch smirked. "You just want to bet me that you'll win so you can borrow my jacket for longer."

"That's not true," Buttercup looked at him coyly. "..Okay, maybe it is, but who cares. Are you in or not?"

Rather than reply, Butch sunk down on the ground next to Buttercup. He grabbed one of his game controllers and passed the second one to Buttercup. He took a second to appreciate how amazing she really did look in his leather coat. Most guys love it when their girlfriends wore their clothes, although Butch was never like that with any of his girlfriends. But he made the exception for Buttercup.

"You know, my jacket looks good on you." Butch said sweetly, tearing Buttercup's eyes away from the screen. Buttercup's lips curved slightly into a smirk. She leaned forward and her face lingered before his.

"It looks better on me than you." She said with as much cheek as she could muster before placing a kiss on his lips. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Buttercup really knew how to push Butch's buttons.

Butch chuckled. "Whatever you want to believe."

"Let's just do this."

They both glared at the screen as the game started. Buttercup didn't sweat. She knew she was going to win, and on some level, Butch did too. But that didn't matter. Buttercup did indeed look so much better in that jacket than Butch did.

* * *

"A girl?"

Maxine watched as Bubbles' face lit up in a grin. The brunette shuffled nervously in her chair, realising that telling Bubbles right away probably wasn't the best idea. She glanced over to the counter, to notice Mitch watching them curiously. They were sat at The Cove, grabbing a quick coffee.

There was a short silence until Bubbles let out a high pitched squeal that made Maxine and many others in the café cover their ears. Maxine couldn't help but laugh at Bubbles' reaction. She had never seen the blonde so darn excited. It was endearing, really.

"Yes, I'm having a girl." Maxine responded. She smiled brightly at Bubbles, still unable to believe the news herself.

Just as Maxine was about to tell Bubbles all about her trip to see Doctor Russell, she felt someone looming behind her and turned her head to see who it was. Mitch was stood there with her coffee re-fill in his hand. She realised that so much coffee was not a good idea but what Brody didn't see wouldn't hurt him. He had been overly cautious about what she ate and drank all week.

Maxine took a good look at Mitch, eyeing his outfit. He was dressed in a black and blue checkered shirt and black jeans. That was one of the things that Maxine loved about him. His dress sense gave people the illusion that he was smart, but that wasn't the case. He wasn't exactly dimwitted but he wasn't all that bright either.

Mitch passed Maxine her coffee with a sullen look on his face.

"Congratulations." He said referring to Maxine's great news. She smiled at him in thanks and accepted the hot plastic cup of coffee from his hands. There was a moment of silence until Maxine began to speak.

"You too," She said quietly. Mitch raised his eyebrow at her in confusion. "Um..for getting the job here, I mean." She clarified more clearly while looking down at her coffee.

Bubbles watched them in silence. Her bright blue eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the exchange. She could sense the thick tension from a mile off. Bubbles wondered why there would be so much awkward tension between two people whom had only been friends for a week. Before she could think more on the subject, Mitch had thanked Maxine and turned to walk back to the counter.

"You alright?" Maxine asked Bubbles curiously, bringing the blonde back to earth.

"Oh, yeah, totally."

Maxine took a sip of her burning hot coffee before setting it down on the oak table in front of them. She reached to her side and searched for her purse so that she could give Brody a quick call. Suddenly the brunette remembered that she had left her purse back in the hospital. How could she have forgotten to pick it up? Maxine let out a sigh of sheer frustration before turning back to Bubbles.

"Hey, I left my purse at the hospital. Would you mind coming with me to get it?"

Bubbles shrugged. "Sure. I have nothing better to do today."

The blonde reached into the pocket of her baby blue jeans and pulled out some cash for the coffee's. She sat the money down on the table and rose to her feet, followed by Maxine. Bubbles was making her way out the door when she noticed Mitch waving to Maxine. It looked like the two were having an intense staring match. Bubbles narrowed her eyes, determined to find out what went on between the two.

Maxine tore her eyes away from the newly appointed waiter and followed Bubbles out of the door. They began walking towards Brody's shiny red Volkswagen that he let Maxine borrow for the evening. They got inside the beautiful car and shut the doors. Bubbles decided to drive, considering Maxine didn't like driving. They both did their seat belts.

As the car started to move, Maxine leaned forward to stick on the car radio. A Maroon 5 song started blasting loudly. Bubbles grinned with pried lips as the song started to play. It was one of her favourites. Maxine sat back in the passenger seat and let out a small sigh, thinking about how well things were going now. She was so happy after her appointment. Brody rushed straight home and told his mother, Faye, who if possible, was more excited than Brody himself.

"So, what are you naming her?" Bubbles asked slyly, a hint of curiosity tugging at her voice.

Maxine rolled her eyes and smiled. "Not Bubbles."

"Why not? It's a cute name..right?"

"Yes," The brunette laughed as Bubbles pouted sweetly. "I just had a name in mind, and it is not Bubbles. It's Lola. After Brody's aunt."

"Lola? That's so cute!" Bubbles squealed causing Maxine to once again cover her ears. The blonde's squeals were louder than the music - and that was hard to achieve. Maxine felt something, or rather someone, kicking her. She looked down at her ginormous stomach and laughed.

"I think she likes it."

Bubbles grinned. "Yeah, I think she does."

After another ten minutes of driving, Bubbles singing along to Maroon 5, and Maxine getting kicked non-stop, the girls saw the Townsville Hospital in the distance. Bubbles started to slow down the car as they neared the driveway. Maxine began to unbuckle her seat-belt as the car came to a halt. Bubbles did the same before opening the door and stepping out into the sunny environment.

"I'll just run into the examination room and see if Doctor Russell's assistant is around. You can wait in the waiting room, if you want?" Maxine asked as the pair walked through the white double-doors of the hospital. Bubbles shrugged and began walking towards the waiting room.

The pregnant brunette quickly made her way down the hall and ducked into the examination room she had been in earlier that day.

Bubbles wandered around the waiting room, humming the same tune that she had sung in the car. She realised it might take Maxine a while to find her purse, considering she would probably have a talk with Doctor Russell's assistant before leaving. So, she decided to go see Russell and have a chat of her own.

She hadn't had a chance to really thank Doctor Russell for not only saving her life, although she had Butch to thank more for that, but for also helping Boomer out during his time of need. She really appreciated everything that Russell did for them.

As she neared that familiar office that belonged to the Doctor himself, she set a happy smile on her face, excited to see him again. She stood in front of the door and grasped onto the door-knob. Just as she was about to push the door open, she noticed someone was in there with him.

Bubbles glanced through the window and suddenly let out a gasp.

It was Boomer.

All colour disappeared from Bubbles' face. She felt like she had just seen a ghost. As she continued to stare at Boomer and Doctor Russell through the window, she felt her mind racing. She was unable to move or speak. Bubbles could feel her eyes watering but blinked them away in a second.

Before she knew it, she was hyperventilating. Her breathing was short and harsh.

Unable to look for another second, Bubbles immediately spun on her heels and ran as fast as she could. She ran right past Maxine, who was making her way out of the examination room, and right out of the door. Maxine's whole face contorted in confusion as she ran out after the blonde.

"Bubbles! Where are you going!?" Maxine yelled as she watched Bubbles run off. "Bubbles!"

The blonde could hear Maxine's confused cries, but she continued to run. She had to get away from the hospital, away from Boomer, away from all of his lies. He had told her that he hadn't seen Doctor Russell, that he had been feeling better, that he didn't need to go to the hospital. And he had went behind her back. He really was hiding something.

And it was big. He was hiding something big.

Bubbles suddenly stopped running once she was out of view from Maxine. Her hand shot over her mouth as she let out a shocked sob. Her head was still spinning, faster than ever, and she couldn't think straight because of it.

Boomer was lying to her.

_"What upsets me is not that you lied to me, but that from now on I can no longer believe you." - Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

**Wooh (Sigh of relief) It's done. That chapter took a while. Well, there is is. Thank-you for reading :)**

**Well, the story is coming to it's end. There will be some powerful last chapters. What's been your favorite story-line/twist so far? Just curious to know! :)**

**Next Chapter - Bubbles decides to find out what Boomer is hiding, even if it means ruining their relationship. Mitch needs money, and does something risky in order to get it. Buttercup and Brick continue to feel on edge as exams are nearing. And Blossom has a big decision to make after finding out that someone in the group has already applied to college.**

_**Review please, it only takes seconds :)**_

**Allie**


	52. Till The End of Time

**Townsville High**

**~So, I reached 100 favourites the other day *blushes* I want to thank everyone who took the time to review and favorite for the last chapter and all the others. You're all angels :) ~**

**Chapter 52 - Till The End of Time**

**Last Chapter - Bubbles found out that Boomer had been meeting with Doctor Russell behind her back. Blossom panicked about the lack of good colleges in Townsville. Mitch's family's money problems got worse than ever, causing Mitch to plan something risky to get the money they need. Maxine and Brody found out they are having a girl. And Buttercup and Brick worried about what the future will hold for the both of them.**

* * *

_Previously;_

_It was Boomer._

_All colour disappeared from Bubbles' face. She felt like she had just seen a ghost. As she continued to stare at Boomer and Doctor Russell through the window, she felt her mind racing. She was unable to move or speak. Bubbles could feel her eyes watering but blinked them away in a second._

_Before she knew it, she was hyperventilating. Her breathing was short and harsh._

_Unable to look for another second, Bubbles immediately spun on her heels and ran as fast as she could. She ran right past Maxine, who was making her way out of the examination room, and right out of the door. Maxine's whole face contorted in confusion as she ran out after the blonde._

_"Bubbles! Where are you going!?" Maxine yelled as she watched Bubbles run off. "Bubbles!"_

_The blonde could hear Maxine's confused cries, but she continued to run. She had to get away from the hospital, away from Boomer, away from all of his lies. He had told her that he hadn't seen Doctor Russell, that he had been feeling better, that he didn't need to go to the hospital. And he had went behind her back. He really was hiding something._

_And it was big. He was hiding something big._

_Bubbles suddenly stopped running once she was out of view from Maxine. Her hand shot over her mouth as she let out a shocked sob. Her head was still spinning, faster than ever, and she couldn't think straight because of it._

_Boomer was lying to her._

_XoXoxoXoXo_

_Three days later.._

Bubbles stared down at the superficial fashion magazine sat down in front of her. The words on the page began to blur until she couldn't understand them anymore. Her mind was deep in thought, listening to Boomer typing away on his phone without a care in the world. She continued to look down at the magazine, refusing to look up, occasionally taking a bite out of her apple. As long as she appeared to be reading, Boomer wouldn't try to disturb her, and that was what she wanted.

She hated him. No, she hated what he did. But she didn't confront him about.

The moment when she saw him in that office, something inside her dulled. Boomer was the one person she trusted more than even her own sisters. And he lied to her. All of those words he said to her, "I'm doing good, everything is better," or "I have no reason to see Russell. Trust me on this." It was all just words.

She couldn't trust him. She wanted to be able to trust him, to not have doubts about him, but he still lied to her. He sat there and told her that everything was okay. So why would he be meeting with Doctor Russell? The same Doctor that he said he didn't need to go see? Bubbles intended to find out before he could tell anymore lies.

For the past three days, she was distant and cold towards him. Boomer, being the guy he is, just assumed she was in a bad mood. He didn't realise that it hit home. Bubbles didn't ask him why he was there, because she wanted to see if he could come clean on his own, she wanted to know if the boy she trusted was still in there. If he didn't tell her himself in the next few days, she was going to end what they had. And nothing would stop her.

"Have you seen Bloss?" Boomer suddenly asked her. Bubbles simply shook her head, keeping her eyes on the magazine, refusing to use her words. "Brick's looking for her. You know Blossom, she'll be in the library studying." He chuckled.

Bubbles tore her eyes away from her daze and glared at Boomer, who was typing away at his phone again. She stared at him for a moment. He was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. She wanted to slap the smile right off of his face. Boomer didn't get the right to act like everything was status-quo when he was obviously hiding something.

Boomer finished the text he was sending before stuffing his mobile phone into the pocket of his faded blue jeans. He turned to Bubbles and grinned at her, noticing that she was staring. Bubbles quickly turned away from his gaze, cursing herself for giving him her attention.

"I just need to get a book from my locker for next period, wait for me?" Boomer announced. She sent a nod back as he rose to his feet.

Boomer began to walk out of the cafeteria to get his book. The second he was out of sight, Bubbles sat her half-eaten apple down and turned to Boomer's seat. She quickly reached forward and zipped open his school-bag. She didn't even know what she was looking for. Evidence? Something to prove that this wasn't as bad as she was thinking? She wasn't so sure what it was she was hoping to find.

She rummaged through the change of clothing for Gym and the mass of pencils, erasers and pens for Art until realising there wasn't anything that could seem out of the ordinary. Her eyes narrowed in frustration as she withdrew her prying hands from Boomer's bag in defeat.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked curiously from in front of her.

Bubbles froze.

Her enchanting blue eyes traveled up past the skin-tight black jeans and the bold green shirt until she met her sister's gaze. There was a thick silence that neither of the girls seemed willing to break. Buttercup slowly glanced down at the dark blue school bag that she knew belonged to her friend Boomer, not her sister. She looked back up at Bubbles with accusation fueling her expression.

The blonde simply gaped at Buttercup, looking as if she were a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The longer the muteness went on, the more Buttercup's expression grew and her eyes narrowed. Bubbles finally let out a deep breath before running a hand through her loose blonde curls.

"He's lying to me about something." She spoke softly, barely even able to hear herself. Buttercup apparently heard as clear as day because her expression seemed to change drastically from accusatory to confused. She sat down on the opposite seat from Bubbles and leaned forward, pressing both of her elbows on the table.

"You think Boomer is cheating on you?"

Bubbles furrowed her brows at Buttercup's question before shaking her head.

"No. Nothing like_ that_. When I went to the doctors with Maxine a couple of days ago, I was walking over to Doctor Russell's office and I saw Boomer sitting there, talking to him about something."

"What would Doctor R want with Boomer?"

"That's what I was trying to find out."

Bubbles glanced back at the bag in defeat. She wasn't even sure why she thought she could find something linking Boomer to Doctor Russell. He wasn't exactly going to leave something incriminating in his bag for Bubbles to come across. Buttercup stared at the wall of the cafeteria, her eyes dilated in confusion, trying to figure out what her friend could be hiding.

"What did you do? Did you ask him about it?"

Bubbles shook her head. "I just sort of..ran away. I told Maxine that I just couldn't handle being in hospitals anymore since the accident and she dropped it. Buttercup, I'm worried about him. I mean, I'm mad at him for lying to me, but he wouldn't lie unless he had a good reason..right? He wouldn't just _lie_ to me like that?"

The dark-haired girl hid her frown with her hand as she returned her gaze to Bubbles. The desperation was thick in Bubbles' voice. It pained Buttercup to hear her sister panic like that, but she couldn't just feed her false hope. Buttercup wasn't one to see the good in everyone, she followed facts and right now, the facts were pointing to Boomer being a liar with no reason. It seemed too black and white to find a different solution.

"I'm going to be honest," Buttercup muttered slowly. "Boomer _never_ lies. He's like the golden boy. So if he told you a lie, and more than one in this case, then that's not a good thing. He should know better than to lie, no matter what it is that he's hiding. I'd just confront him. If he doesn't tell you what's going on, dump him and move on."

Bubbles swallowed the harsh lump in her throat. Buttercup's words swirled around in her mind, trying to register. She looked down at her hands sat in her lap and let out a small sigh. She knew that it would come to this eventually, but there was still a part of her that wished there was another option. Even Buttercup thinks she should confront him. Maybe it was the only option.

"Head's up. Lying boyfriend coming our way." Buttercup mumbled quietly as she glared towards the door. Boomer was walking over to them with his Math book in hand. Bubbles shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hey, Buttercup." Boomer greeted as he sat down beside his girlfriend.

Buttercup tilted her head and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hello, Blue. Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale. Been seeing any doc-"

A swift kick in the leg was enough to shut Buttercup up momentarily. Bubbles sent her sister a warning expression before retracting her leg, hidden by the white cafeteria table. Boomer raised his eyebrow in confusion as he glanced between the sisters whom were acting more odd than usual.

Boomer knew that the Utonium girls were strange, but this was off.

"Um..I'm good. Just not feeling my best, I guess." Boomer said convincingly, although neither girls seemed very convinced.

Buttercup nodded absentmindedly at Boomer, all the while thinking about what he could be keeping from her dear sister. She couldn't wrap her head around it. He was sweet little Boomer Jojo, the boy with the morals and the most honest out of the Jojo brothers. What could be so bad that he would be lying to everyone he loved?

All that Buttercup knew was that if Bubbles didn't confront Boomer some time soon, then she was going to do it for her.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

Usually I enjoy listening to my Math teacher going on and on about subjects that I already know, but today was different. I couldn't concentrate. No matter how hard I tried to listen, I continued to zone out and let my thoughts take over. Even Brick was paying more attention than I was. He usually sleeps during Math. It astounded me how much I couldn't just let go of all my doubts.

Buttercup is playing it cool. She just looks at me and says, "We'll deal with all this crap after graduation," It's almost like she doesn't notice how drastically things are going to change on that day. She just assumes that everything will work out. She doesn't think about the consequences. She doesn't seem to care. But I can't think like that. It's just not an option for me.

My sisters are strong, they can get through the rejection for the college's that they apply to and the jobs that they interview for. But if I get so much as one rejection, I'll never be able to get over it. You'd think that after my no-one-shall-talk-about-it eating disorder, then I could get over something so pedestrian as musing over college's.

That's the problem. I've always had one perfect college in mind; Bridgewood Florida State University. It is one of the best college's that I could ever dream of being in. My life would literally be set after attending such an amazing place. The only problem? As the name suggests, it is in Bridgewood, Florida. That's half-way across the world.

Then I realised the absolute shortage of college's in Townsville or even near Townsville. Nothing to challenge my mind, nothing with suitable academics and there is also the fact that most of them are..dare I say it, party-schools. How can I honestly apply to one of those schools?

I could feel someone's gaze burning into the side of my face and looked from the corner of my eye. Brick, whom was sat beside me as usual, was staring at me with an amused look on his face. I mirrored his expression, raising my brow and smiling. He always looked so painfully adorable when he stared at me. He says that it is intriguing to watch me think. He must get tired of it, I do think a lot.

"What?"

Brick shrugged with his devil-may-care grin on his face. "It's just..this is the first time I've ever seen you so dazed during class. You weren't paying any attention," He leaned forward with a handsome smirk tugging at his lips. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

I let out a mix between a scoff and a laugh. After taking a glance towards our teacher, I turned back to Brick, knowing that we were in the clear to converse. He watched me silently. His eyes were darting between mine playfully.

"I have a lot on my mind," I finally spoke in a hushed voice. "I was up all night reading over colleges again," He pouted his lips, giving me a look to convey my foolishness. "Don't look at me like that. You know that I'm stressed out about this!"

As my voice rose, our teacher shot me a warning glance. I sighed and turned away from Brick to avoid getting into any trouble. But I could tell that this wasn't the end of the conversation. He continued to watch me with an unreadable look on his face. Eventually, the teacher turned back to the rest of the class and Brick resumed talking.

"Yeah, and that's exactly why you should stop reading those brochure things. Stressing out before exams is never a good sign."

I tensed in my seat. For just a moment I had forgotten about exams. Not that I worry about them, they'll be a piece of cake to pass. But I know for a fact that not all of us are going to pass our exams. Some of us will fail and either have to redo the final school year, or leave and have a very hard time getting a job.

"I'm not worried," I spoke softly. "Exams are the least of my worries. What scares me is how easy all of this is for you. Aren't you the least bit stressed about this? I mean, you haven't even mentioned what college you are applying to."

Brick instantly looked away from me. I watched him carefully, every little awkward movement that he made. It was easy to read Brick, he was always an open book around me. He obviously hasn't been thinking about it. Maybe that's why he's so eager for me to take a break, because if I'm stressing about all of this, it makes him think about it and he doesn't want to think.

"We've been faced with problems worse than this and it always works out." Brick's gaze finally returned to mine.

My expression softened a little. Brick did have a point there. All of us have been through so much, all of the drama, heartbreak's, secrets and just everything that you would expect a teenager to go through, and we're all still standing. I guess as long as we're all still standing by graduation, then it'll be alright. But some part of me thinks that we won't all make it. Some small, insignificant part of me thinks that something bad is going to happen. But that's just me being paranoid.

"You're right, Brick." I admitted.

As I turned back towards the teacher, Brick's gaze continued to burn. He could sense the reluctance in my face. I could feel his hand slip into mine underneath the table, squeezing it in a comforting fashion. I turned back to look at him instantly, glancing down at our hands intertwined.

"Everything will work out." His voice wavered slightly.

Brick's left eye twitched.

My eyes narrowed.

Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt some sort of stress about this. I mean, Brick really is the one person other than Buttercup that has no plans for the future. He hasn't expressed any desire to become someone, but the rest of us have. Brick has never needed to worry about this because he always says, "It's ages away. We have tons of time." But now we honestly don't. Exams and graduation, they're just around the corner, and time is running out for all of us.

"I'm sure it will." I nodded towards Brick, squeezing his hand back.

For everyone's sake, I just hope that Brick is right. Because something tells me that this is only the beginning.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Two coffee's, coming right up. Sorry for the wait." Mitch said absentmindedly to the old couple sat near the back. He stuck his pencil behind his ear and stalked away back to the counter. He raised his hand to his forehead to brush away the beads of sweat forming. He had never been so stressed before.

The Cove was very under-staffed this morning, with just him and his latest conquest Hailey working. He had been called up by his boss Chuck for an extra shift thanks to two of the regular staff calling in sick. Mitch didn't care if he had to miss school that morning considering he needed all the money he could get.

School was over for the day anyway, so he was expecting Buttercup to show up for some moral support. She had came after school for the past three days because it was the only time they could somewhat hang out. She continued to grill him on why he was working constantly, but Mitch didn't want to bore his best friend with the tale of the famous Mitchelson's money problems.

Mitch quickly headed behind the bar and snatched up two white coffee mugs from the shelf before setting them down beside the coffee machine. He glanced over at Hailey, who was bouncing around the cafe taking orders. He had taken her out on a date four days earlier and ever since then, she hardly gave him a moment to himself.

He rolled his eyes at the thought. That was all he needed. Hailey seemed to be the clingy type. She obviously craved attention and felt as though she deserved it because of how enchantingly beautiful she was. Mitch hated those types of girls. He craved a real, fascinating, wonderful, sweet girl. Someone who doesn't need the attention of men to feel good about themselves.

Mitch hit the big, bold red button on the coffee machine. He held the first cup under, letting it fill with the burning hot liquid. After a couple of seconds, he pulled it back out and set it down on the side before doing the same to the second cup.

He suddenly heard the familiar ding of the bell above the cafe door and turned his attention over to people walking in. A grin took over his lips as four familiar teenagers walked in. Buttercup was the first to take his notice. She smirked at him and began to stalk forward.

"We missed you at school, Mitchelson. Is working at this place more important than spending some quality time with your friends, huh?" She teased as Butch joined her side, smiling at Mitch.

"You know that nothing's more important to me than you are, Lovely." Mitch replied.

He took both cups of coffee in his hands. He walked straight past his best friend and her boyfriend and walked over to the sweet old couple sat by the back. He put the cups down in front of them and walked away, not even waiting to hear them thank him. He strolled back over to his friends and gave Buttercup a hug.

"You do know that you are wearing that apron wrong, right?" A sweet voice asked.

Mitch turned his attention to Maxine, who was sporting her usual cheeky smile. A chuckle escaped from Brody's mouth, whom was standing beside Maxine. He took one look at Mitch's apron and couldn't contain his laugher. Mitch was never really sure how to put an apron on, so he decided to tie it around his neck and let the apron hang down his back.

Apparently, Hailey and his boss, Chuck, found it too hilarious to point out. Mitch turned his head to look at his apron which he was wearing like a cape, and furrowed his brows. He instantly un-tied it from his neck and passed it right to the pregnant girl standing in front of him.

"Fine. You show me how to put this stupid thing on properly then."

Maxine rolled her coffee coloured brown eyes before taking a step towards Mitch. She took the loop on the apron and pushed it over Mitch's head. She then leaned down to grab the two tie-strings that were falling loosely and wrapped her arms around Mitch's waist in order to tie it. Mitch instantly tensed at the feeling of Maxine's arms snaked around his waist. Maxine Slater's arms around him, that was only something he had once dreamed about, and also once experienced.

"There! See, you tie it behind your back, not around your neck," Maxine said as she pulled away from him. "And I thought I was an idiot." She muttered, causing Buttercup and Butch to stifle a chuckle.

Mitch pouted playfully at Maxine's comment and looked down at the apron. He smoothed it out with both hands before looking back up at the brunette.

"Well, I personally think it looked cooler as a cape," Mitch said with his hands on his hips. "Now I just look like a..waiter."

"And what look where you going for exactly? Superman?"

Everyone excluding Mitch and Maxine laughed, including one of the customers sat closest to them. Mitch sent his friends a warning glance before walking away and returning behind the bar. He watched as Buttercup, Butch and Brody began to walk over to the only available table near the middle of the café.

Maxine slyly stole a delicious looking - even more so to a pregnant girl - chocolate bar in the basket on the counter. She turned to Mitch and waved it in his face.

"I'm taking this. Call it a thanks for helping you with your apron dilemma." Maxine smirked at him before turning around and strolling over to the table where her friends were sat, her small heeled boots clicking along the hardwood floor. Mitch couldn't help but chuckle at Maxine's childless. He wondered if there really was anyone worse suited to be a mother. Even the kid would act more grown up than she does.

Over at the table, Buttercup sat down beside Butch, while Brody at Maxine sat opposite from them. Buttercup sat back in her seat, glancing over at Mitch, who was running his hands through his hair in a stressed manner. She frowned uncontrollably at the thought of her best friend being so stressed. She began to wonder why this job was so important and why he would skip school when they are so close to graduating just to pick up an extra shift.

"You okay?" A voice suddenly pulled Buttercup out of her trance.

Buttercup turned to look at Butch, who was staring at her with a curious shine in his deep green eyes. She nodded reassuringly and sent a smile his way. She turned to look at the other couple in front of them and realised how easily a trip to see Mitch had turned into a double-date.

Just as Maxine was about to fuel her chocolate craving, Brody stopped her.

Maxine frowned as her mouth-watering chocolate bar was snatched out of her hand by Brody. She glared at him with narrow, unblinking eyes. Her stomach began to growl in protest as she began already missing the smooth and sweet chocolate that she had been craving all day long.

"Hey, what gives!?" Maxine demanded loudly. Brody made a mental note that her hormones were getting worse. He shook his head at Maxine as he began waving the delicious chocolate bar in her face.

"Chocolate? Not good for the baby."

"Who are you? Doctor Russell!?" The pregnant brunette exclaimed.

A soft smile tugged at Brody's lips. "No, but I've been reading up online. You should be eating fruit and vegetables. I'll go get you some."

"Nope. Nu-uh. No way. I want chocolate." She said stubbornly before reaching forward to grab her chocolate bar back. Brody raised his hand up in the air so that Maxine could not reach it. She pouted at him, flashing him her cute puppy-gog eyes. Usually, Brody could never say no to that cute little face she made, but he wasn't backing down this time.

"You need to be eating healthy."

"Actually, what I _need_ to be doing is eating that chocolate bar."

They stared each other down, waiting for the other to blink.

Butch and Buttercup watched in amusement as their friends bickered like an old married couple. They were silently placing bets on who would come out victorious, coincidentally, both bets were for Maxine. After a thick silence, Maxine let out a sigh of defeat and rose out of her seat.

"Whatever. I feel sick anyway. You know, whoever called it 'Morning sickness,' was a very misleading person." Maxine mumbled before heading towards the bathroom.

Just as she was about to push through the door to the bathroom, she glanced Mitch's way. What she saw shocked her to the core. It looked as if he was working the cash register, but that wasn't all he was doing. Maxine watched with furrowed brows at Mitch slyly stuffed a somewhat large amount of cash into the pocket of his skinny black jeans.

Before he could catch her watching, Maxine quickly ran into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and let out the breath she had been holding in. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she had just witnessed. She did find it odd that Mitch was so dedicated to this job after a week, but what was she supposed to think about this?

Mitch was playing a risky game in order to protect his family, but just how far was he willing to go?

* * *

Later that night, Blossom was sat in her bedroom, musing over all of options.

She crossed her legs and rested her chin on top of her right hand, her left hand typing on her small pink laptop. Her eyes scanned the screen as she began reading through all of the possible college's she could attend. There was not many in Townsville, but she still had a couple of decent options.

Blossom's lips pursed as she skimmed through all of the names, her eyes focused on the screen.

The first one that she considered was Townsville Institute University. It was a half an hour drive from her house and seemed to be the best of the latter. There was a wide science program and plenty of opportunities for her learn more about teaching. But no matter how good it sounded, the reviews put her off.

Each one she read about got worse and worse. None of these schools were Bridgewood Florida State University, her dream school since she was six years old. John always told her that he would sell his soul to get her into that college. It was perfect for Blossom, but it was half-way across the world.

Where she would love to attend that school, she couldn't leave everyone behind. All of her sisters, friends and her boyfriend would still be in Townsville, and she didn't want to have to leave them all behind. It just wasn't an option for Blossom.

Blossom sighed and shut her laptop violently in frustration. She ran both hands through her long, silky red hair. A frown crossed her lips as she lay back on her head-board, pictures of her dream school flashing through her mind.

"Stupid college. Stupid Townsville. Stupid graduation." Blossom muttered over and over.

She rose to her feet and abandoned her laptop, deciding to go talk to Bubbles and forget all of her problems for at least a couple of minutes. She began to walk towards the door whilst smoothing out the wrinkles on her knee-high, floral print red dress.

Her shoes clicked as she made her way down the stairs, rubbing her aching temples with both hands.

Before going into the living room, Blossom took a detour into the kitchen. She wandered towards the fridge to grab a chilled bottle of water. She instantly took a rather large gulp from the bottle before taking a long calming breath. All of this reading was seriously messing with her head. She was sweating and stressing, and she was getting sick of it.

After closing the fridge, Blossom strolled silently into the living room. She looked up and noticed Bubbles sitting on the couch, with her own laptop sitting in front of her on the oak brown table. Bubbles' blue eyes were lit up like christmas lights and there was a contagious grin on her face. Blossom fell intrigued, wondering what got Bubbles so happy this particular day.

"Hey, Bubbles. What are you doing?" Blossom asked casually as she walked towards her sister. She quickly took a seat on the fancy red arm chair beside the fire-place, watching as Bubbles finally tore her eyes away from her laptop, fully aware of her sister's presence, and sent a greeting smile her way.

"Bloss, I have amazing news! Like, really amazing news!"

The red-head laughed at Bubbles' enthusiasm. She had never seen Bubbles looking so excited. Blossom raised her eyebrow in curiousity as she watched the blonde's smile turn into a full blow, ear-to-ear grin.

"Yeah?"

"I just applied to one of the best Performing Arts college's in the freeking world! It's honestly _perfect_ for me. It has the most amazing dance program!" Bubbles squealed, practically jumping in excitement.

Blossom blinked.

Was this really happening? Blossom slyly tried to pinch herself in the arm to make sure that she was awake. The sting of the pinch was enough to assure her that this was as real as day. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to look as happy for her sister as she could, but failing miserably.

"Wow," Blossom muttered. "You um..you applied to a college?"

Bubbles beamed. "I sure did!"

Blossom's heart sank in her chest. For the first time in a long time, she felt genuine jealousy towards her small blonde sister. Just thinking about it made Blossom feel silly. She shouldn't be jealous of Bubbles for applying to a college, it was what they should all be doing right now, those who wanted to go anyway. Nevertheless, Blossom couldn't help but feel envious.

"But wait," A thought suddenly occurred to the red-head. "I've been reading up for days, and I haven't seen any amazing Performing Arts colleges in Townsville. In fact, there is only one, and it's awful." Blossom said bluntly before taking another drink from her water bottle.

Bubbles began to chew her bottom lip nervously. "Yeah..that's because it's in New York."

"W-What!?" Blossom exclaimed after spitting the water she was drinking out, all over the expensive carpet. She stared at Bubbles with wide, unblinking eyes. Time seemed to stop as Blossom stared off into space, a million emotions running through her mind.

The thought of leaving Bubbles to go to her dream school in Florida was heartbreaking, but the thought of Bubbles leaving her to go off the New York for the better part of three years was enough to render Blossom catastrophic. She came close to dropping her bottle of water, but managed to collect herself before she could.

"I know, I know, it's a huge move. But the college is fantastic, Bloss. It's everything I dreamed as a kid. It's..It just feels right." Bubbles said softly, frowning as Blossom refused to meet her gaze.

It was no secret that Blossom and Bubbles had a better friendship than either did with Buttercup, they trusted each other with everything. They had always planned as kids that they would go to the same college and always live together. But they were just naive little kids back then. They both had to grow up and move on, apparently Blossom was having trouble dealing with it all.

Blossom swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to look at Bubbles once more. She let out a shaky breath.

"If you really think that this is the best thing for you, then you should go for it."

Although the sentiment sounded sincere, Bubbles could tell that Blossom had to force the words. Of course she didn't want Bubbles to go to New York, it was insanity. Blossom didn't worry that she couldn't do this, Bubbles had grown up so much the past year, and she could handle life in the big city on her own, but that didn't mean that Blossom wouldn't miss having her around.

"Bloss..you know that I don't want to leave you. I just..I need to leave. Townsville will always be home to us but we can't stay here forever. We all need to grow up. Graduation is just around the corner and if we don't start taking this seriously, then what's the point? Look, I just want you to know that if I could, I would stay here for the rest of my days, but I just _can't._"

Blossom closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember how to breathe.

"I love you, Blossy." Bubbles smiled brightly.

The red-head rose from her seat and began walking towards the door without saying a single word. Bubbles furrowed her brows and watched her sister go with a glum look on her face. She watched and watched as Blossom calmly walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Bubbles looked down towards the ground and frowned. She didn't think that this would be such a big deal. Bubbles thought that Blossom would be happy for her, and that she would be going off to college somewhere else too. She didn't realise that it would hurt her this much.

Blossom had realised that she was right before, this was just the beginning..

* * *

Music blasted through Buttercup ears. She listened with a bored expression on her face as a hard tune played through her earphones. She was counting how many songs had went by since she had been stood there, waiting, waiting, waiting.

Ignoring the harsh sting on the rain on her hands, Buttercup once again checked her phone for messages. She rolled her eyes before stuffing it back into the almost empty pocket of Butch's leather jacket draped around her shoulders. She shoved her hands back into the pocket of her black jeans, shielding them from the rain.

Butch was late.

He was supposed to meet her at the skatepark eighteen minutes before. It wasn't a date or anything, but he was the one that suggested that they meet up and spend some time together. He was the one that planned it, yet he was the one that was late.

Eighteen minutes late to be exact. Five minutes, Buttercup could deal with. But eighteen? Now she was pissed. Buttercup sighed in frustration as she dug out her phone again. She knew that it had only been around twenty seconds since last checking but she was officially getting annoyed by Butch's tardiness.

Buttercup never liked to be kept waiting. It frustrated her to no end. Eventually, she decided that constantly checking her phone was just a fruitless attempt. She crossed her arms and looked around the abandoned skate park.

Then the rain hit.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me." Buttercup muttered as the rain hit her. She pulled the leather jacket she was wearing tighter around her body, lifting her shoulders up and letting her chin hit her chest.

She lifted her head back up and flipped her hair around, pushing it back with her hand so that it was all gathered to one side. Her eyes instantly narrowed as a dark figure appeared in her line of sight. It was dark, only the street lights clearing her view, but she could still make out Butch's facial features.

The second that Buttercup's jade green eyes laid on Butch, she felt herself smile uncontrollably. There was something about this one boy that could just make her smile upon command. She immediately forgot all about being mad seconds earlier and simply watched him approach her.

Buttercup cursed herself for letting her anger disappear so easily. Butch really was a bad influence on her personality.

She looked him up and down, from the midnight pea coat jacket with the green muscle shirt hidden underneath to the sleek black jeans and eye catching green boots. For some reason, he was dressed up more than usual. On any given day he would present himself in a leather jacket and casual jeans and sneakers.

Buttercup's mind raced on the possibilities of why Butch Jojo of all people was dressed more formally. She felt her breath hitch uncomfortably as one single thought crossed her mind. Perhaps he had a meeting with someone. Something to do with what was going to go down after graduation. Butch was one of the few that had not expressed his desire to a particular field.

She took a step towards him, her smile faltering but still showing clear. Butch broke out in a smile of his own as he approached her with an odd spring in his step. She instinctively stood as still as a statue, waiting for Butch to come to her, not the other way around.

"I'm late, I know. Please don't stab me with a blunt pencil." Butch said melodramatically with a wicked smirk on his face. He liked to joke about the fact that on one occasion, Buttercup did actually intend to stab him in the hand with a blunt pencil. Moral of the story; Don't call Buttercup Utonium cute. She will retaliate.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Luckily for you, I don't have any pencils on me. You'll just have to make it up to me."

"And how, pray tell, will I make it up to you?"

"I'll think of something." She smirked devious before stepping more into the light. Her and Butch were suddenly inches apart, only a sliver of daylight between them. Buttercup felt the thick droplets of rain fall carelessly onto her, damping her soft raven-black hair.

The rain reminded her of Butch. How he stood before her and told her that he loved her. She didn't find it real at first, but then it all seemed far too real to pass of as a dream. He had this strange power of Buttercup. He made her eyes burn in a good way.

Now, whenever she stood in the rain, she thought of him and that day..

_Flashback; - Chapter 43 - Off The Rails._

_"Go on then," She drawled with a grin. "What do you want to tell me, Butchy boy?"_

_Butch grinned back at her and stood before her, a sparkle in his eyes that Buttercup had never seen before. He took a long breath and nodded, more to encourage himself to say what he wanted to say to her. Their eyes locked on each other's and it felt as though a spark had struck them right there._

_"Buttercup," Butch laughed. "I really freaking love you." Buttercup took a step back with wide eyes. She tilted her head and her eyes locked with his. This didn't feel real. None of it. She couldn't even feel the rain anymore, it just seemed not important._

_"You..what?"_

_"I really freaking love you," He repeated. "I joke about it all the time but I mean it, I love you. It's different and it's pretty messed up, but I do." He laughed again. Buttercup was about to smack him for laughing at such an important and intimate moment, but she didn't. She couldn't move a single muscle._

_"With you, I'm off the rails, and it's amazing." Buttercup's face furrowed. It was no surprise that Butch was 'off the rails' around her, he changed for her, completely. He changed his whole direction. He wasn't himself, he was better, he was a man. He was the hero that got the girl, as Bubbles once said._

_"You really love me?" Buttercup asked in shock. "No one's ever said that to me before."_

_Buttercup went her whole life without love, real love anyway. No one had said those three little words to her, then again neither did Butch, but he said it in his own way._

_"Well I'm saying it now." Butch said with a grin. The rain made his spiky hair die down, and fall into a black mess on top of his head. His face and clothes were soaked but he still held her in his arms like he did when they were warm and dry back in her room. The rain didn't affect him, this moment was too special to ruin._

_Buttercup didn't know what to say, but she noticed that a smile had creeped onto her face, and that did the talking for her._

_"You love me too right?" Butch said with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face, he wasn't worried at all, he already knew her answer._

_Buttercup laughed and relaxed in his arms, bringing her lips to his. They kissed with so much affection that Buttercup felt like she was floating. The kiss knocked everything out of Buttercup. She was stunned by how passionate yet sweet it was._

_"I guess you were wrong," Butch whispered against her cold lips. "You do believe in love after all."_

_Buttercup rolled her eyes and smirked. "Maybe I do."_

_..._

She never imagined falling in love and the feeling of wanting to be with someone for as long as possible, but she always wanted to feel like that. She chased that wonder and excitement until she came to Butch and he made her feel things that she never thought possible.

Buttercup met Butch's eyes as she pulled herself from her daze. He smiled warmly at her before slyly slipping his arms around her small waist, shredding their small distance from each other. Buttercup instinctively snaked her arms loosely around his neck and relaxed in his arms.

"So, why did you want us to meet here?" She asked curiously, once more giving his outfit a secondary glance.

"Do I need a reason to spend time with my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Buttercup laughed, lacking any amusement.

"I just wanted to do _this_." Butch said in his husky tone before leaning forward and hovering over her cold lips.

He took no time in pressing their lips together and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She could feel Butch's lips curving into a smile. Buttercup gave in and tightened her hold around his neck, dragging him into her as much as humanly possible. She titled her head to the side and deepened the kiss more if it were even possible.

Buttercup was suddenly reminded of their first real kiss. It was much like this, it was passionate and demanding and dramatic. During that kiss, whenever their bodies left, they would pull each other back in. Whenever their lips left each other's, they would ache. To be honest, most of their kisses where like this. They were never really sweet and soft like when their siblings kissed, they were more fierce, like they needed it. Like they couldn't breath without the urgency of it all.

They were creatures of battle. Butch and Buttercup couldn't be like their siblings. They couldn't act all cute with each other and scream "I love you," from the rooftops and cuddle each other during movie nights. It just wasn't in their nature. They were like animals, always itching to find fault and a reason to get into intense fights. It's just who they were.

Buttercup broke the fiery kiss, but her face didn't move. She stared deep into Butch's eyes, those eyes that made her own burn in desire, and just watched him. She could hear the music still playing through her earphone. She only had one in, but it was loud enough to distract her from her thoughts.

A particular song came on that always reminded Buttercup of Butch somehow. It was such an emotional song that managed to get Buttercup every time, which was hard to achieve. She listened to it silently while watching Butch, his lips still hovering over hers, pulling her in for another kiss.

_Blue jeans, White shirt._  
_Walked into the room, you know you made my eyes burn._  
_It was like James Dean, for sure._  
_You so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer._  
_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop._  
_But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know,_  
_That love is mean, and love hurts,_  
_But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby._

_I will love you till the end of time,_  
_I would wait a million years._  
_Promise you'll remember that you're mine._  
_Baby can you see through the tears?_  
_Love you more,_  
_Than those bitches before._  
_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember._  
_I will love you till the end of time._

_Big dreams, gangsters._  
_Said I had to leave to start my life over._  
_You was like, "no please, stay here,"_  
_We don't need no money, we can make it all work._  
_But I headed out on Sunday, said I'd come home Monday._  
_You stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but I was,_  
_Chasing paper._  
_"Caught up in the game" that was the last you heard._

_I will love you till the end of time,_  
_I would wait a million years._  
_Promise you'll remember that you're mine._  
_Baby can you see through the tears?_  
_Love you more,_  
_Than those bitches before._  
_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember._  
_I will love you till the end of time._

_Will love you till the end of time,_  
_I would wait a million years._  
_Promise you'll remember that your mine._  
_Baby can you see through the tears?_  
_Love you more,_  
_Than those bitches before._  
_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember._  
_I will love you till the end of time._

Buttercup tore away from Butch's lips after what seemed like forever. She removed her arms from around his neck and began to walk towards the bench sitting nearby. Butch followed her, a calm smile tugging at his lips. Buttercup took a seat on the bench, watching as Butch sat down next to her.

"So, why were you so late?" Buttercup asked curiously.

Butch blinked. "I just lost track of time."

"Oh. Well I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead."

"We should have a party." Buttercup announced melodramatically.

Butch raised his eyebrow and stifled a chuckle. "You say that every week."

"No, seriously. We're all going to have to say our goodbyes at some point, right? Most of us will be going off to college and we won't have time to hang out anymore, so instead of having an emotional, pathetic goodbye after graduation, we should do it at a massive party. You know, going out in style? Come on, it'll be wicked!"

The dark-haired boy grinned at his girlfriend.

"Sure. That actually sounds awesome."

Buttercup beamed happily. She always did love a good party. It had recently occurred to Buttercup that soon everyone was going to be going off and living their lives, so what better than a massive good-bye party? It just seemed better than waiting until graduation, and everyone sitting crying about how things wouldn't be the same. The thought sickened Buttercup.

"You can be very smart when you want to be." Butch said with a smirk.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Butch chuckled. "Good."

He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her. Buttercup leaned into him, no longer caring about the rain that continued to fall around them. She raised her head up and looked at Butch. She missed the closeness, that same closeness that they could only find when on their own. Whenever they were with their siblings and friends, they acted so differently than they did when they were alone.

But neither seemed to mind. It just made their time alone more special.

"I love you, Butch." Buttercup said boldly as she caught Butch's eye.

He seemed shocked that she had just told him that she loved him without adding the word "Idiot," at the end. Nevertheless, Butch grinned and leaned forward, his free hand brushing the wet black strands from her face. He leaned forward, his lips so close to touching her own.

"I love you too." He said softly before kissing her twice on the lips.

Buttercup leaned back into him, letting her head fall onto the crook of his neck. She wondered what the future would hold for them, if their relationship would even make it past the year. But as of now, she didn't want to think like that. She just wanted to enjoy what little time they had left as teenagers.

"So..about this party..you're gonna have to talk Brick into letting us throw it at your house, because there is no way it's all going down in my house." Buttercup demanded.

Butch chuckled.

* * *

**Hello guys! Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I wanted to get it up today because I have a busy couple of days ahead of me haha! I hope you liked it! Please drop a review and tell me what you thought. Thank-you all for reading :)**

**The song is by Bastille (Originally by Lana Del Rey) Check it out! It's one of the best songs ever.**

**Next Chapter - Bubbles plans to confront Boomer about his deceit. Butch and Buttercup begin planning a massive final party for the gang before everyone has to deal with exams. Maxine reaches out to Mitch after confronting him about him stealing from The Cove. And Blossom's stress grows.**

**Review please, it only takes seconds :)**

**Allie**


	53. We're All Out Of Lies

**Townsville High**

**~Hello my lovely readers! Thank-you to all who read, favourited, followed, reviewed and mailed. You're all angels! ~**

**Chapter 53 - We're All Out Of Lies**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup encouraged Bubbles to confront Boomer and find out what he is hiding. Mitch went to extreme lengths to get the money his family needed. Blossom's worries grew once she heard that Bubbles had applied to a Performing Arts college..in New York. And Butch and Buttercup decided to plan a massive good-bye party as exams and graduation grew closer.**

**_AN; Sorry again for the wait. I've been working on my new story that will be up shortly, it's very time consuming. This chapter may seem a tad rushed. I have no excuses for that. Sorry. Please, enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading :)_**

* * *

"Damn it," Butch cursed as he speed-walked towards The Cove. His spiked black hair - which took him a whole twenty minutes to perfect - was now a dull mop of damp hair on top of his head. The second that school had finished, the rain started, ruining what started out as a perfect day.

His leather jacket was soaked and all he could seem to hear was the noise of his shoes sloshing along the wet pavement. It was rare for it to rain so much in Townsville, which was what set Butch off so much. If he had known just how bad it would get, he would have dressed better for the occasion.

Butch pulled back the sleeve of his jacket momentarily to check the time. He let out a sigh of relief. He was just on time to meet Buttercup, therefore he could avoid having a fork stuck in his hand. Butch knew better than to be late to meeting Buttercup twice in one week. That was a suicide mission waiting to happen.

As his pace quickened, Butch could see the double glass doors that led to The Cove. He could see Buttercup's silhouette sat at their favourite table. A small devil-may-care smile tugged at his lips as he got closer and closer to her. He could see Mitch and that Hailey character breezing by tables, placing steaming cups of coffee and tea on the oak coloured tables.

Butch caught Mitch's eye as he slipped through the glass doors. The tall brunette looked sharp this evening, wearing his trendy black and red stripped polo shirt and black jeans, followed by the plain white apron tied behind his back. Aside from the clothing, he was also wearing his usual friendly smile that made most girl's knees go weak.

Mitch strolled over to Butch, the customary spring in his step absent.

"You look positively drenched, dude." Mitch commented, looking his friend from head-to-toe. He practically washed the floors as he walked inside the small cafe. Butch chuckled at the brunette as he began to strip himself from his soaked leather jacket. Mitch instantly took the jacket from Butch's grasp and walked over to the door, proceeding to hang it upon the coat rack.

"It's hell out there," Butch said. "You're lucky you get to spend all your free time in here."

Mitch smirked. "I wouldn't exactly call myself lucky," He wandered back over to Butch. "I'll get you a coffee, on the house. Go see Buttercup, she's been waiting for quite a bit."

The dark-haired boy strode past Mitch, his eyes setting on his girlfriend. Buttercup was sat in one of the tables near the back of the café, her foot tapping as she looked down in thought. Her gaze was set on the small green notepad sat on the oak table in front of her. As soon as Buttercup heard the sound of Butch's combat-boots stalking towards her, she jerked her head up to look at him. Sweet lime green eyes met dark. A casual smile lit up Buttercup's face as Butch slid down into the seat beside her.

"Hello, girlfriend." Butch teased as he planted a kiss on her cheek, causing the lovely old couple sat one table away to smile sweetly. Buttercup cringed as Butch's arm wrapped around her, causing their bodies to come in full contact. She shrieked and shoved Butch back.

"You're soaked!" She exclaimed loudly, pushing herself as far into the wall as possible. Butch chuckled at her as he ran a hand through his sleek damp hair. He ignored Buttercup's cold stare and glanced down at the notepad she had been pondering over, only to notice it was blank.

He remembered their conversation a couple of days earlier.

"Planning for the party?"

Buttercup nodded. "We have a lot of planning if we want to pull this off. Usually Maxine plans the parties and they're always perfect, but she's been too busy with the whole being-pregnant fiasco to help me out."

A soft chuckle escaped Butch's lips. Buttercup wasn't lying there. Maxine was known for her amazing parties, but of course, she couldn't spend all of her time planning for a party now that she spent most of her time in bed, at school or in a doctor's office. This whole thing came down to Butch and Buttercup. They wanted it to be a night to remember - the perfect way to say their goodbyes - which meant that the whole thing had to run smoothly.

"Well, Brick said we could throw the party at our house," Butch informed Buttercup. "As long as we promise to clean up afterwards." He added with a small chuckle.

"Awesome." Buttercup began to write something down on her small notepad, scribbling the words in her usual messy handwriting. Her eyes lit up as she imagined how it would be. It seemed like the perfect idea. None of them wanted a big emotional scene after graduation as they all parted ways, so what better than to say good-bye during a party? Something that they do best is party. Buttercup was adamant that this was going to go well.

"It has to start at around eight," Butch announced, causing Buttercup to look at him in question. "Mitch will be off work by then."

Buttercup sent a nod Butch's way before scribbling something else down onto her pad. Butch watched her, curious amusement in his dark green eyes. He had never seen his girlfriend so determined to make something perfect. It occurred to him that this meant more to Buttercup than it did to him.

"Buttercup," Butch started, watching as Buttercup glanced up at him. "Why is this party so important to you?" He pried.

Buttercup's face fell blank, deprived of all expression. "It's just a party, Butch. Don't read too much into it."

"Don't do that. Come on, why is this so important?"

"It's not important," Buttercup drawled, her gaze switching from Butch's eyes. She shook her head slowly. "This is the last party we're going to have before people head off to college. I just want it to be perfect. Is that so bad?"

"You just said, "Before_ people_ head off to college," You aren't going to college, are you?" Butch asked, curiosity lacing his voice. He watched as Buttercup's expression fell. A sad frown took over Buttercup's face and Butch mentally slapped himself. He hated whenever Buttercup was sad. It physically hurt him.

Buttercup tensed all of a sudden, lowering her gaze to the table. She began playing with her hands nervously. Butch's stare continued to burn into the side of her face. He waited less than patiently for Buttercup to explain herself. Buttercup glanced back up at him, her emerald-green eyes darting between his eyes.

"College was never a plan for me. I never thought that I'd have to get a job and make a life for myself so soon. I didnt-I didn't think that my dad would be gone before graduation. But he's gone, and I have no plans. So, yes, Butch, this party does mean a lot to me. Because while you're all saying good-bye to each other, I'll be the only one who will still be stuck in Townsville when you leave."

"What?" Butch blinked. "Nothing on this earth could make me want to go to college. I'll still be here, trying to find a mediocre job and living in a studio apartment."

A small laugh escaped from Buttercup's pursed lips. "Don't you want to be a boxer?"

"That's the dream. But sometimes you don't get everything you want."

"When did you become so deep, Butch Jojo?"

"Since I met you, Crazy girl."

Buttercup chuckled.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

You know, ever since I was a little girl, people always thought that I was naïve. Maybe I was. Maybe I still am. But that ends now, on this day. I can't just sit back and pretend that Boomer isn't lying to my face every day. There's a reason that he's doing this, and if I don't find out why, then I'll forever be the naïve little girl that trusted too easily.

I always had the feeling that Boomer had never really gotten over the accident. We never talk about it any more. I mean, he blamed himself, and so did Brick and so did everyone. But Boomer? He was so determined to believe that it was his fault, he literally went crazy because of it.

People say that the accident is the most scary part. But for me, it was the aftermath. It was scary when the car crashed. It was really scary. My heart was thumping and I couldn't breath. Everything hurt because I knew in seconds I could be gone. It all hit me at once, I couldn't think straight. All I could seem to wonder was, "Is this it?" It was terrifying. But waking up to Boomer, acting the way he was, that was worse than anything I felt in that car.

That moment was the scariest moment of my entire life.

Boomer and I have such a complicated relationship. When we first got together, we were lying to all of our friends, but I refuse to go out the same way. I refuse to go out, period. I won't let Boomer's stupidity and my naivety ruin what we have. Because what Boomer and I have? It's the only thing that has kept me going through all of this.

"Bubbles?"

A voice pulled me out my Boomer-filled daze. I glanced towards the cracked door of my bedroom. Blossom was standing there, looking at me with that concern filled stare she always sports around me. Blossom is sort of special that way. She can tell whenever something is amiss, just by the look in my eyes. That is why I learned to act happy, all the time, even when I didn't feel like it.

She looked beautiful - even more so than usual. The first thing to catch my eye was her short, white pencil skirt, which seemed to frame her figure nicely. Her top half was covered in a loose-fitting camisole shirt with spaghetti straps. The shirt was a light beige colour that was closely similar to her skin tone. Beige high-heels - that were strapped, tieing around her ankles - added to her mid-length height.

This outfit could only mean one thing. She had a date with Brick tonight.

"Hey, Blossom," I beamed with fake-happiness, a wide grin stretching across my lips. "You look gorgeous. Hot date?"

Blossom's rosette pink eyes seemed to study mine, as if spying for deception. Her head titled casually to the side, allowing her long flowing auburn hair to fall to one side. My poker-face did not fade, I simply stared back at my sister with a tight, unbreakable smile on my face. After a moment of pure silence, Blossom smiled back at me. I had to hold back my sigh of relief.

"Yes, actually. Brick is cooking me dinner tonight. I suggested we go out to a restraunt, but you know Brick." Blossom said with a warm smile as she took a step closer to me, her heels clicking along my floor.

I chuckled at Blossom's comment.

Brick really was something. He could be so romantic sometimes, most of the time actually. It was a quality that made me sure that he was perfect for Blossom. They are so alike yet so different, a bit like Boomer and I. What worries me is that Brick and Blossom are going to have to part ways after graduation, and I don't think that Blossom nor Brick is ready for something like that.

"Brick is very sweet to do that for you," I responded with a smile. "I'm assuming you're here so that I can do your hair for you?" I watched as Blossom slyly smiled before sending me a nod.

I rose from my bed to my feet. Blossom began to walk over to me as I wondered what I could possibly do to her hair. She usually wears it up in a bun, but I prefer variety to routine. She stood in front of me, her back facing me. My hands raised to scoop up the mass of dark auburn - almost red - hair in both of my hands. I began to pleat her hair neatly, letting it fall carelessly down her back.

"So," I started to speak as I continued to pleat her long hair. "Have you forgiven me yet?"

I could practically feel Blossom tense all over. She moved her head a little to the side, the tension thick in the air between us.

"Forgive you for what?"

"You know what," I said carefully. "If I get accepted to St. Valentines then I'll be moving to New York. Blossom, I know you aren't okay with that. None of you will be. I haven't even told Buttercup and Boomer yet, they won't be happy about it. Maxine and Brick are my best friends, they won't be happy about it. Heck, even Brody and Tyler won't be happy about it. But out of all of them, you're the one that I was most worried about telling. Because not seeing you everyday is going to kill me."

Blossom instantly spun around to face me.

Her eyes were lit with an emotion I couldn't recognise. Just as she was about to speak, her bottom lip trembled. I looked down towards the floor - refusing to see my sister look so hurt. It's always been Blossom and I that had each other's backs. We always help each other and trust one another with out very lives and worst secrets. Without Blossom, I wouldn't have gotten through this year. And I think she's just as scared as I am.

"Bubbles," My sister spoke softly, her voice flowing like silk. I glanced back up to meet her glassy pink eyes. "I could never be mad at you. Okay? Never. I was just upset because I had decided to stay in Townsville. I didn't want to leave this all behind, but I can't stop people leaving. You're going to go to college and be happy, so is everyone else. And it's me that has to deal with that. But I will never resent you for being the first to go."

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to start crying. If I started crying I knew that I wouldn't stop. My eyes finally opened again to see Blossom, smiling brightly at me. Everything she had just said seemed to stick in my mind. I didn't want to leave Blossom, I never wanted that. But hearing her tell me that it was alright? That seemed like just the thing I needed to get myself out of the door.

Before I could stop myself, I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek. Blossom coughed out a small, shaky laugh through her own silent tears. She stretched forward and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. I eased into the hug, snaking my arms around her neck.

Blossom pulled away and smiled at me, wiping the tears from my face.

"You really do look beautiful, by the way." I laughed, muffled by happy sobs.

She laughed back.

"Thank you, Bubbles. Oh, and if you don't get into St. Valentines, I will be writing a very offensive letter to the college." She said, her glossy red lips stretching into a humourous smile.

A small grin tugged at my lips. "How sweet of you."

She sent me a final smile before spinning on her heels and walking towards the door. I caught a glance of the pleated braid hanging down her back and beamed. She really did look amazing. As she closed my door behind her, I suddenly felt alone again. Truly alone. Usually, I would call up Boomer and meet him for lunch or something, but now? I can't stand to hear more of his lies.

Maybe if I just knew what he was doing in Doctor Russell's office without asking him directly, I could feel at ease. I don't want to confront him. I know Buttercup said that I should, but God, it would hurt so much. I would see it in his eyes, that look when he realises that I don't trust him. It would kill me.

Reluctantly, I reached into the pocket of my baby blue jeans, hunting for my mobile phone. If I remember correctly - I had saved Doctor Russell as a contact in my phone during Boomer's recovery. He wanted to know if Boomer began to relapse or stop taking his medication. He wanted to know if Boomer started seeing..me, or that version of me that used to plague his mind. Luckily, he made a full recovery once returning home - or so I thought - but I still kept Doctor Russell's office number just in case.

I hesitantly clicked on Doctor Russell's number, pushing the call button. I pressed the phone to my ear. My eyes darted around the room as I waited for our Doctor to pick up. After a couple of seconds, I could hear Russell's smooth voice ring out.

_"Hello?"_

"Doctor Russell? It's Bubbles Utonium."

_"Bubbles? What can I help you with?"_

I chewed my lower lip, unsure of how to go about this. "Um..last week, I was at the hospital with Maxine Slater. She left her purse in the examination room. Well, I was walking over to your office - I wanted to thank you for everything you did after mine and Boomer's accident. But when I got to the door, I saw Boomer though the window. I guess..I guess I'm just wondering what he was doing there."

There was a stiff silence.

_"Hasn't he informed you that he's been meeting with me to discuss his health? Mr Jojo told me that he had already told you all about it."_

I blinked.

In that moment, I didn't know what to feel. Worried, shocked, panicked. It all seemed to hit me at once, and I couldn't focus. My eyes darted around my small bedroom, desperately trying understand what Doctor Russell was saying. His words just didn't seem to register in my head. I could feel my heart rate quicken drastically, unable to breathe.

_"Miss Utonium?"_ Russell's velvety voice asked after a long muteness.

I opened my mouth to speak, words seeming at a loss. My mouth snapped shut. I swallowed the harsh, burning lump in my throat. I finally found my voice, although it seemed to come out with a dry rasp, barely audible.

"W-What is wrong with Boomer?"

_"Miss Utonium, maybe you should ask Boomer about this. It's a _delicate_ situation."_

My mind raced. I could barely keep up with all of the horrible predicament's that Boomer could be in. It just didn't make sense. If Boomer was ill, he would have told me. It had to be something else, something more dire. Buttercup was right, I had to confront him. The lies had to stop.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered before yanking the phone away from my ear. I ended the call and stuffed the phone back into the pocket of my jeans. My eyes shut uncontrollably. All I could feel was this burning ache in my stomach, the ache that I get when I know something is wrong. I began to regret calling Doctor Russell in the first place, because this feeling? It was horrible.

I strode forward towards my mirror, staring myself in the face. I looked a sight. My eyes were dilated and blood-shot, and my mascara trailed down my cheeks. But for once, my appearance wasn't the first thing on my mind whilst looking into my mirror. I tried to remember what this moment felt and looked like. I tried to remember that this was all because of Boomer and if I didn't confront him, then this would only get worse.

I knew he was hiding something from me, but it just didn't seem real enough to believe. I couldn't grasp the fact that Boomer Jojo of all people was lying to my face. But I believe it now. All of it. He lied, and I sat back and didn't do anything about it.

But whatever it is that he's hiding from me, it must be something so unbelievably horrible. Boomer would never tell a lie to save his life. He has morals, he prides himself on being honest. I have a feeling that this is just the beginning. I'm going to find out what's going on, whatever it takes, but what hurts is knowing that whatever this secret is..it could make or break us.

I just have this feeling that something really bad is about to happen..

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mitchelson, table five needs that coffee." A less than serene voice called out.

Mitch snapped out of his peaceful day dream. He glanced up from the cash register and noticed his latest flame - Hailey Cloud - staring down at him as he slouched over the counter. Her mysterious blue eyes were dulled, obviously from the lack of excitement. There wasn't many customers this hour apart from a couple of University students, a friendly old couple and three men - all wearing trim Armani suits.

"Huh?"

Hailey glanced from Mitch's cold hazel eyes and over to the lonely pot of steaming hot coffee. She looked back at him, raising both of her eyebrows and tapping her foot in clear frustration. Mitch finally felt more alert, straightening his posture and opening his mouth to speak.

"Oh," He spoke distantly. "Right. I'll get right on that."

"You look half-dead," Hailey commented sarcastically. The tall, seventeen year old raised her eyebrow, looking as stunning as ever in a white ruffled blouse, a thin black pencil skirt and her customary white apron. "Were you up all night again?"

The brunette fought against rolling his eyes at the tone of Hailey's voice. She was starting to act more like his mother than his casual fling. Although considering whenever Mitch was tardy on the job, that did mean that Hailey had to pick up the slack. She had every right to tell him off every now and again.

"I've been working every day this week, Cloud. I'm allowed to be a little sluggish." Mitch said, followed by a frustrated groan. He began rubbing his aching temples in distress.

He heard a soft sigh escape from Hailey's pursed lips. The work-a-day waitress spun on her sleek, black Gucci heels, anxious to take people's orders and get on with her shift. Hailey Cloud was nothing short of a cliché. She worked hard, made less than decent pay and returned home to her studio apartment where she would sleep until her next shift. The only thing that brightened Miss Cloud's day was when her handsome fellow waiter friend would take her out on a romantic date.

"Wait," Mitch called out urgently, causing the blonde to spin back around and stare at him. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Hailey was silent for a moment. She didn't want to come on too eager, Mitch had been rather cold to her all morning. Although, if she turned him down, she would be subject to yet another night of sheer loneliness. She decided against it. No one wants to be alone, and by the looks of it, Mitch could use some company on this cold night also.

"Sure," Hailey smiled warmly. "Pick me up at eight."

Mitch mirrored her expression - watching as she walked away from the counter. Just as Mitch picked up the steaming pot of coffee to give to table five, the bell above the door chimed as it opened. Mitch turned to see who he was about to serve when his eyes locked onto the steel blue-green eyes of Maxine Slater.

She was wearing her usual vintage attire. A flattering pink and white polka-dot dress clung to her body, doing nothing to shield the bulging bump that was her stomach. Her feet were graced with simple white flat-shoes, and her soft brunette hair was pinned up in a messy bun above her head. Almost seven months pregnant, and Maxine still looked as chipper as always.

Maxine began walking towards the counter, smiling gracefully at Mitch as she did so. Mitch glanced back down that the white coffee mug sitting in front of him as he began to pour the delicious brown elixir into the cup. As soon as he was finished, his fellow brunette friend was standing before him, her head tilted and her eyes boring deep into his own.

"We need to talk." She stated firmly, a wild look in her eyes.

"Hello to you too, Max," Mitch replied sarcastically. "Coffee?"

"I can't drink coffee."

"Tea?"

"Gross."

"Do you want _anything?_"

"Yes. I want to talk to you." Maxine replied dryly. She shot him a bittersweet smile, that usual air of confidence surrounding her form. Mitch almost forgot just how strait-forward Maxine was. It was the only thing that set her apart from her older brother. Mitch raised one of his thin eyebrows at her, wondering what on earth Maxine Slater could possibly want to talk to him about so badly.

He finally broke their intense stare to glance down at the cup of coffee sitting before him. He picked it up with both hands, being careful not to burn himself. Mitch strode away from the bar, walking towards his pregnant friend. She watched his every move impatiently.

"My break starts in a couple of minutes." The brunette told her.

Mitch casually strolled past Maxine and began racing towards table five. He placed the burning hot mug in front the attractive college student. She looked around the age of eighteen and had ebony black hair. She flashed him a small, insignificant smile before he dashed off - not even waiting for a thank you. He wouldn't have gotten one either way, considering the girl had been waiting a full ten minutes for that coffee.

As Mitch began walking back towards the counter, he noticed Maxine from the corner of his eye. She was taking a seat at one of the empty tables for two near the front of the café. Mitch suddenly felt anxious for some reason. Him and Maxine didn't talk a lot - in fact, they made it their life's mission to avoid pleasantries with one another. He realised that this must have been important for Maxine to come all the way down here.

Mitch wandered behind the counter. He began pressing various buttons on the small coffee machine in order to load a new pot. He was sure that someone was bound to ask for a re-fill. His mahogany brown eyes trailed towards his casual fling, Hailey. She was in the middle of taking table four's order - Or, as Mitch would say, she was taking 'The Suit's' order. A small smile lit up his face as Hailey glanced back at him.

Considering Mitch and Hailey practically ran the whole café, they liked to give nicknames to all of the regular customers. Every single day, three men wearing expensive, trim Armani suits came in, ordered a single black coffee, a white coffee with two sugars and a Chai tea latte. Mitch almost chuckled at just how repetitive his days were becoming.

Mitch smiled once more at Miss Cloud as she came over to him, her little white notepad blank. She already memorised most of the regular's orders after working here for a full three months. She stood before Mitch, her sky blue eyes locking onto those of Mitch's.

"The usual, Mitchelson. Oh, and try not to fall asleep this time." The strawberry-blonde female laughed musically before turning to get on with the rest of her duties. Mitch instinctively reached out and grasped her arm to stop her in her step. Hailey glanced back at him, curiosity drowning her stare.

"Can you take this one?" Mitch pleaded, flashing a charming smile. "I need to go on my break."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Fine, just be quick. I have things to do."

"Thanks, Cloud."

Mitch strolled past Hailey and began making his way towards Maxine. The pregnant brunette was absentmindedly staring at her phone, texting someone by the looks of it. Mitch sat down in front of her, causing her blue-green eyes to travel past her phone in order to glare at Mitch. You could easily cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Boy, she did not look happy.

Mitch tugged on the collar of his polo shirt, suddenly feeling stuffy in this cramped café. He watched as Maxine abandoned her phone on the table and leaned forward, her wild eyes narrow. There was a tense silence that seemed to drag on before finally, Maxine cleared her throat.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Mitch asked cautiously, raising a brow.

Maxine crossed her arms. "I know what you're doing. I know you're stealing."

Once again, Mitch almost forgot just how strait-forward Maxine Slater was.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're on about."

"Don't lie. I saw you, with my own eyes, stealing out of the cash register." The brunette accused, making sure to keep her tone low enough for only Mitch to hear. Her eyes bore deep into his. She wasn't backing down. Mitch leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. The pair simply stared each other down, neither daring to make the next move. Maxine shot him a wicked smile. "Care to tell me what you're explination is?"

"It's none of your business." Mitch said, narrowing his eyes.

Maxine laughed. "Well, it'll be my business when I have to tell Buttercup that her best friend is a thief. So, Mitch, care to tell me why you're stealing cash, or would you rather take it up with an angry Utonium?"

Mitch swallowed. He weighted his options. Either explain to Maxine that his family was having money troubles, therefore destroying what little pride he had left, and resulting in a telling-off from his pregnant friend. Or get stabbed by a blunt pencil by Buttercup. It didn't take him long to make his decision.

"Fine. I'm stealing. Are we _done_ yet?" He said, a look of fake boredom painted all over his chiseled face.

The brunette's eyes narrowed. She leaned closer to Mitch, tilting her head. "Mitch, I am the second strongest boxer in the entire school. I have worse anger issues than Tyler and Butch combined. Oh, and I'm pregnant. All of that anger is magnified and my hormones are raging. Do you honestly want to test me right now?"

Mitch blinked.

"I have it all under control. You don't need to worry about me."

"You could go to jail for doing something like this." Maxine hissed.

"Not if they don't catch me."

"It's technical robbery."

Mitch shrugged. "Then technically I'm a robber."

"Mitch-" Maxine started, only to be cut off.

"Sometimes you do what you need to do, Max. If you're family was in trouble - including your soon-to-be-born kid, wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure they're alright?"

"Your family is in trouble?"

Mitch let out a low sigh. "The Mitchelson's are famous for their money problems. This time, it's too messed up to dig back from. So, if robbing my place of work is the only way out, then I'll risk it."

"You could go to jail!" Maxine scoffed, the anger clear in her tone. Even she wasn't sure why this bothered her so much. It was obvious that Mitch had a fighting chance to get out of this, but she couldn't let him risk everything for his family. She wouldn't let him do that, not if the result could mean getting an asbo or worse, jail the second he turns eighteen.

"You don't think I know that," Mitch instantly looked away from Maxine's penetrating gaze. "Look, I know the risks. But you just don't understand. If I don't do something, then my whole family are going to be out on the streets. I'm supposed to be graduating soon. I can't exactly go off to college when my family are hemorrhaging money."

Maxine's once livid demeanor softened. She reached forward and placed her hand over Mitch's, bringing his attention back towards her. Her lips formed a stressed frown, unsure of how she could convince someone so determined not to do something. Mitch wasn't an easy character. It would take a lot more than a simple talk to convince him, but Maxine was prepared to make sure that he would stop risking himself.

"I know that I can't possibly understand why you feel like you need to do this, but you don't, Mitch. Your family can look after themselves. You're the responsible one. You have a job, you're graduating this year, you have your _whole_ life ahead of you. Promise me that you'll stop trying to save everyone. Just..promise me that you'll stop this, before it's too late."

Mitch was silent was a moment. He didn't know what to think. Maxine had a point. He was technically robbing his own place of work, and with the amount of money he was planning on stealing by the end of this month, it would be too much to cover up. He could go to jail and this would all have been for nothing. Mitch bit his lower lip, staring at Maxine with soft eyes.

"I promise."

If only Maxine could see his fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

As the evening rolled out and the sky darkened, Blossom found herself strolling Brick's abandoned living room. Her sleek beige heels clicked along the hard-wood floor as she began to walk towards the adjoining kitchen. As she moved gracefully, the open neck of her pink off-the-shoulder jumper began to slip further down her smooth arms.

She watched from afar as Brick loomed over the stove. Smoke clouded most of his vision as he stirred a large pot filled with pasta. Blossom glanced at the table and her face froze, gaping. There was candles surrounding them, and soft music was strumming. Blossom was sure she had only left him alone in there for a couple of minutes, and yet he had done all of this.

Obviously, Brick took their dates seriously. Blossom was over-whelmed at all of the trouble Brick had went to. Their siblings never saw the need for dates, considering they were already dating, but Brick and Blossom still went on dates, just to get some time to themselves. Blossom often found herself shocked at just how romantic Brick Jojo could be.

Blossom turned her attention back to the back of Brick's head. She watched him in solitude, her lips forming a small smile. Before Brick could notice her there, staring at him, she quietly stalked away.

She remembered how Brick prefered to be alone when preparing for their dates. She never knew why, but she didn't feel the need to question it either. Blossom began to wander up the stairs, deciding to lounge in Brick's room until their date was set.

Blossom always did love Brick's home. It was nicely decorated thanks to the up-and-coming decorator the boy's had hired after moving in, and the furniture was to die for. Blossom often felt envious of how stunning her boyfriend's house was. There was something about, something that just felt homely.

She walked past Butch's room, scrunching her nose in distaste as she noticed how much of a mess it had became. He truly was Buttercup's counterpart. Only someone with a connection to Buttercup Utonium could be that disorganised. She strolled towards Brick's room, smiling as she entered. It was immaculate. Nothing was out of place.

Blossom silently strolled over to Brick's oak coloured bedside cabinet. She began studying the mass of photo's built with frames sitting on top of the small cabinet. She picked up one of the photos, tracing her fingers along the chiseled, tawny frame that adored it. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she stared at the picture of herself and Brick.

Although most of the photo's were of herself and Brick, this seemed to be her favourite. It was taken during their two month anniversary. It seemed like years ago, when in reality is was only a mass of months passed. Blossom put the picture back down onto the cabinet, smiling as she studied the rest.

Beside the first picture was a photo of Maxine and Tyler. Just by their appearances, Blossom could tell it had been taken before she and her sisters came back to town. Maxine's now long, curled brunette hair was short, reaching her elbows. Tyler's silver-green eyes showed frustration as he stared into the camera. This was obviously when the siblings disliked each other, and weren't yet aware of the fact that they were related.

The next photo made Blossom grin uncontrollably. Brick, Buttercup and Bubbles. She assumed that this must have been taken during Brody's birthday party, considering just how dressed up Bubbles was. They were all smiling, each holding a drink of what Blossom could only pressure was cheep beer. But they looked happy. And Blossom missed those days.

Blossom glanced towards the chair stood beside the oak cabinet. She noticed a small red box sat on the chair, almost completely covered by one of Brick's polo-shirts. She discarded the shirt, anxious to see what other photo's were inside of the box. As soon as she opened it, she noticed a mass of unframed photographs.

She reached inside and picked up the first photo, and the smile on her face faded.

The first thing she saw was the poker-strait mahogany hair and the captivating amber coloured eyes of Cordelia Young. She looked the picture of perfection with her high cheekbones, straight nose and full lips. Her brunette hair was flowing to one side to adorn her glowing, porcelain skin.

She was standing beside Brick - who was wearing a smile of contentment. Cordelia was dressed in the most exquisite peach sleeveless dress and stunning white heels. Everything about the way she carried herself exuded confidence and vanity. Blossom couldn't even begin to compare to the air of assurance that surrounded the tall brunette.

Blossom looked back down at the box and her eyes cowered. They were all of her. Cordelia and Brick, Cordelia and Maxine, Cordelia and Boomer. Every single photo contained Brick's ex girlfriend. Blossom was horrified. She stared down at the box, each picture taunting her more and more.

"Bloss, dinner's read-" Brick stopped talking immediately once he was Blossom. She was looming over the box, a mortified look burning into her rosette pink eyes. Brick stood beside the bedroom door, watching as his girlfriend looked up at him with a cold frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, Blossom." Brick said softly, not even waiting to hear her reaction. Blossom put the picture of Cordelia and Brick back inside the small red box before walking towards him. She stood before him with a small, insignificant smile on her face and took his hands in her own. Brick looked down at their hands intertwined.

"Are you sorry that you still have pictures of her? Or are you sorry that I found them?"

Brick's head jerked back up. "I'm just sorry," He said strongly. "I know that I told you I only had a couple of pictures but when I went to throw them out- I just couldn't do it. It felt like, if I got rid of her pictures, then that whole part of my life just didn't happen, you know?"

"You don't have to explain yourself." Blossom said quietly.

Blossom truly believed that Brick was over his ex girlfriend. She wasn't intimidated by the three years that they had been together. She wasn't jealous of Cordelia's naturally out-standing appearance. What bothered Blossom was that Cordelia was actually a nice person. She left Brick, she hurt him, but before that, she was a good person. How could you hate someone that once made the person you love so happy? Blossom hated that Cordelia didn't deserve to be hated. But she had to let it go.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Blossom turned to look at him, a blank expression on her face.

Brick nodded. "There was a time when she meant everything to me.."

_FLASHBACK;_

_Cordelia strolled into Brick's kitchen, holding her nightdress tight around her cold body. After a long night of watching Brick's selection of action movies, Cordelia decided to spend the night. Brick slept on the floor, like a true gentleman. In one night, they realised just how much they had in common. It was almost uncanny._

_The second Cordelia walked inside the kitchen, she caught Brick making breakfast. He was hovering over his oven, making what smelled like waffles. The stunning brunette quietly wandered over to Brick, standing behind him. She slipped her arms around his waist. Brick was startled but soon eased when he heard her sweet voice._

_"Good morning, handsome boy." Cordelia whispered teasingly into Brick's ear before sending a lingering kiss on the crook of his neck. Brick grinned boyishly as his girlfriend's arms slipped away and she began to make her way over to the table. It was all set out for two people. Brick really had made an effort._

_"How did you sleep?" Brick asked her as he continued to cook them breakfast._

_Cordelia sat down at the table, casually grabbing a grape from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. She popped the green grape into her mouth and smiled cutely as Brick's gaze fixed on her._

_"Amazingly," She said. "What about yourself?"_

_"Never better." Brick replied with a bright smile on his face. He turned back around to face the stove, his eyes hardening in concentration as he cooked. Brick was not the best cook in the world, but he tried. He made the effort to find out what Cordelia's favourite food was, he got up an hour earlier than she did, and he set out the table perfectly. Cordelia was smitten. She truly had found the perfect boyfriend._

_"Do you know what day it is?" The brunette asked slyly, smiling beautifully as she watched Brick turn back around to face her._

_Brick smirked. "Tuesday?"_

_Cordelia pouted playfully. "It's our two month anniversary."_

_"I know." Brick said, followed by a charming smile. He watched as Cordelia instantly rose out of her seat, making her way over to him. She stood before him with nothing short of adoration in her eyes. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, letting the moment linger between them._

_"I love you." She spoke cheerfully._

_Brick grinned boyishly. "I love you too, Cord."_

_..._

"She was everything I ever wanted. And then she was just gone. Three years together- and she just left without saying good-bye. So yeah, Blossom, I really did love her. But I could never love her again. Not after that." Brick said, absentmindedly staring at the wall as he blinked away the memories that he and Cordelia shared.

Blossom stepped forward leaving only a sliver of daylight between her and Brick. She placed her hands on his chest, gripping his blood-red muscle shirt in her palms. His attention was suddenly brought back to her as if it had never left. Blossom smiled at him, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Just so you know, I'd never leave you," She looked at him boldly. "If you want to stay in Townsville after graduation, then I'll try get into one of the awful colleges around here," She laughed slightly. "And if you want to leave, you'll have to take me with you."

Brick didn't reply. He simply leaned forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Blossom smiled up at him, for once seeing an actual future with this boy. She thought about how Bubbles was going to be leaving soon, and how she couldn't deny the fact that everyone was going to have to leave. But a future without Brick didn't seem right to Blossom.

"What if I told you that I didn't know what I want to do?" Brick asked curiously. He reached up and removed a lingering strand of dark auburn hair from Blossom's face, slowly tucking it behind her left ear.

"We'll work it out," Blossom spoke. "Together."

Their lips collided once more, and finally, Blossom didn't feel so lost.

* * *

Boomer Jojo was many things. He was an optimist. He was kind-hearted. He was strong. But more than anything, he was an honest young man. Even when threatened into keeping Butch and Buttercup's secret relationship to himself, he told his girlfriend. He didn't like lies, he didn't like dishonest people. So how he became one of those people? Boomer wasn't sure.

He knew that once day his lies would catch up to him. What Boomer didn't know was just how soon it was going to happen.

Boomer was sat on his couch, staring absentmindedly at the white walls of his living room, thinking about all of the things he was keeping from his friends. The silence was welcomed. He enjoyed being able to hear himself think. But that silence was torn from him the second that his door flew off it's hinges; an angry Bubbles Utonium standing behind it.

His whole body tensed up, unsure of what was about to happen. He watched as Bubbles stormed into his home, leaving the front door wide open, not even bothering to close it behind her. She stood there, her palms clenched to fists and a mad look burning into her usually soft, cheerful crystal eyes.

"Bubbles? What's wrong?" Boomer asked urgently, his voice laced with sheer concern.

The blonde let out an uncharacteristic growl.

"You tell me."

Boomer's thin eyebrows furrowed. He instantly rose to his feet, taking a singular step towards his girlfriend. There was something oddly off about her. Sure, she looked angry, but there was something else. She looked ready to attack someone. Boomer suddenly grew nervous, confused by Bubbles' anger contorted expression.

"What's going on?" Boomer asked cautiously.

Bubbles' gaze latched onto Boomer's midnight eyes. "You tell me," She repeated. "I spoke to Doctor Russell today."

She watched as Boomer's whole body seemed to tense uncontrollably. His reaction resembled a young boy caught with his hands in the cookie jar. The tension in the air only thickened as Bubbles' words lingered between the two. Neither dared to break the intense, emotion-filled stare they were holding.

"Oh?"

"Boomer," Bubbles said, her voice raising drastically. "If you don't start explaining yourself right now.." She didn't even finish her sentence. She didn't have to. Boomer was aware of the lengths that Bubbles would go to if he didn't give her the explanation that she well deserved.

Boomer remained silent. He couldn't find his voice. All he could do was watch as Bubbles looked up at him, her usual smile absent. It was a rarity to see Bubbles Utonium so unbelievably livid, but it wasn't rare to see that look of hidden hurt in her eyes. It always seemed to be there, lurking behind the customary brightness, but now Boomer could see it so clearly. And it killed him.

"I can't talk about this right now." Boomer said in a small voice, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Yes," Bubbles demanded, taking a step forward. "Yes, you can. Just talk to me, Boomer. I-I need to know what's going on. I need you to tell me that you wouldn't lie without reason. So, come on, tell me you had a good reason." She spoke boldly, her eyes filled with hope.

Denial.

Boomer swallowed the lump in his throat. He was devoid of any excuses. Bubbles' eyes cowered in horror. This was why she didn't want to confront him. The only thing that was keeping her together was thinking that Boomer had a good reason to keep something from her. But he didn't. He didn't have any excuses, and he was fresh out of lies.

"You've been lying to me. You've been lying to Doctor Russell. You've been lying to all of us!" Bubbles cried out in anger. Her voice was thunderous, so much that it made Boomer flinch. Her customary caring blue eyes were twisted into some sort of pained glare, narrowing dangerously. Her nostrils were flaring and her teeth were clenched tight. This wasn't the Bubbles that he knew and adored.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted that."

Bubbles let out a scoff. She laughed bitterly, the sound so foreign coming from her. She tried to blink away the frustrated tears forming in her glassy blue eyes, but it wouldn't work. She took a step towards him. Just one step. And she gave him a look that made Boomer's heart sink in his chest. She looked broken.

"Well you done a great job with that, Boomer. I'm _hurt._ Nothing can be that bad that you would lie right to my face. You stood there, and you told me that I had nothing to worry about. You told me that you weren't going to visit Doctor Russell because there was nothing wrong with you! So why have you been seeing him?"

There was a pregnant silence.

Bubbles slowly nodded, biting her lower lip. Some part of her knew that Boomer wasn't going to just pour his heart out. But she wasn't leaving until she got some sort of explanation. Boomer wouldn't lie unless it was something dire, something really bad. And Bubbles could see how scared he was, not just for himself, but for her. She couldn't leave it like this.

"I love you, Boomer," Bubbles spoke tenderly, her previous enraged demeanor absent. "Please just tell me why you've been seeing Doctor Russell. Are you ill? I mean, is there something _wrong_ with you?"

"I..I'm fine."

"Don't," Bubbles spat. "Just..no more lies. I know that you've been seeing Doctor Russell behind my back. The cat is out of the darn bag. You're all out of lies. So why are you still hiding things from me!? Why won't you just tell me what is going on?"

Boomer took a bold step forward. He could feel his palms getting clammy and his breathing slow down drastically. All of this stress was too much for him. Boomer's soft blue eyes stared deeply into those of Bubbles'. He sucked in a harsh breath before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles. But I'm not going to tell you why I've been seeing Doctor Russell. And you can't make me," Boomer said quietly. He sucked in a shaky breath and shook his head. "Just trust me on this. There's _nothing_ you need to worry about."

Bubbles' brows furrowed. She couldn't understand why Boomer was so reluctant to just tell her what was going on with him. This wasn't like him. She shook her head violently, the sudden movement causing her long blonde hair cascade around her shoulders.

"No! I'm _done_ trusting you, Boomer. Look where that got me," She cried. "I'm..I'm so angry," Bubbles looked up at him, her eyes glassy, tears threatning to fall. "I knew that I would change when I came back here, but this is insanity. I'm turning into a person that I don't want to be and it all comes down to you,"

She paused, watching as Boomer's whole face contorted in confusion.

"If I'm angry at you for whatever reason, I lash out at anyone who's in my way. When you're upset, I can't stop feeling the unexplainable pain. Whatever we are, it's so destructive. I mean, even Butch and Buttercup have a better relationship than we do!" She yelled.

"Don't say that. Just..don't compare us to our siblings."

"But it's true! Our relationship was built on a foundation of lies and secrets. I don't understand why I'm so surprised that you would start lying to me about something. It's just what we do, right? You and I, we're supposed to be the kind ones, the two that never deceive or hurt people, and ever since we got together, that's all we've done!"

Boomer frowned at Bubbles. He hated this. He hated seeing her like this. Bubbles was supposed to be the happy one, the cheerful one. But she, just like both of her sisters, allowed this year to change her into someone she could barely even recognise. That was growing up, right? Letting yourself change. But Boomer couldn't stand seeing Bubbles change. He just couldn't handle it.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Bubbles whispered, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. Boomer's eyes grew wide as he looked tenderly at her, shaking his head frantically. This was what he feared more than anything.

"You don't mean that."

Bubbles nodded, her lip trembling uncontrollably. "I tried so hard to believe that you were lying with good reason. But you just proved it. You don't even trust me enough to tell me what's going on. This is the last straw, Boomer, I don't want to be in this relationship if all we do is lie to each other. We _deserve_ better than that."

Boomer closed his eyes, feeling tears pour out instantly. "This can't be over, Bubbles. Don't say it's over.."

_FLASHBACK; - Chapter 22 - I'll Look After You_

_Bubbles stepped outside to answer a call from Boomer, which she couldn't answer around the girls. She couldn't have them finding out before Tyler did. She placed the phone to her ear and smiled at Boomer's voice._

_"Hey, sweetness." He spoke on the other side of the phone._

_"Hi, Boom. How is your guys night out?" She asked curiously._

_"It's pretty boring without you. How's your girls night in?"_

_"Pretty boring without you." She smiled._

_"Good, because I couldn't seem to stay away. Turn around."_

_Bubbles furrowed her brows before turning around, and finding Boomer standing there with the phone to his ear. Bubbles smiled and shut the phone off before running to him. She threw her arms around him and jumped on him. He caught her and laughed along with her before pressing his lips against hers._

_"I love doing that." She whispered against his soft lips. Boomer chuckled and set her down on her feet. He took her hands in his and locked eyes with her. She felt safe with him, like she could face anything._

_He smiled. "Every moment without you isn't worth living. I needed to see you, but I guess I should go before I get caught by one of the girls."_

_Bubbles frowned and held him tighter. "This secret dating thing really sucks. I promise I'll tell Tyler, I just need to give it some time, but until then, dating in secret will have to do." She kissed his lips twice._

_"Yeah." He replied before hugging her. He noticed Buttercup walking past the window and he kissed her quickly before vanishing. Bubbles sighed dreamily and smiled as she touched her lips. It felt too perfect to be real._

_She grinned and headed back inside._

_..._

Boomer opened his eyes once more, blinking the memories away. His eyes locked onto Bubbles'. She couldn't stop crying. Boomer wanted nothing more than to run over and hug her until she was alright again, so he did. Boomer rushed forward and pulled Bubbles into his arms, unwilling to let her go.

"I don't want this to be over."

"It doesn't have to be," Bubbles assured him, letting her arms lace around his neck. "Just tell me why you were meeting with Doctor Russell and we'll be okay," She whispered. "We'll be_ fine_."

The silence was thick.

Boomer tightened his hold on Bubbles, hoping that this wouldn't the last time that he could hold her. As the silence continued, he could feel Bubbles slowly pulling her arms away. He felt the need to speak out, to tell her everything, but something was stopping him. He couldn't tell her.

"Boomer, you need to let go." Bubbles said quietly, pulling herself away from Boomer's arms.

Boomer bit his lower lip. "I don't want to."

Bubbles pulled herself away, letting Boomer's eyes meet hers. She raised her hand to caress his cheek, wiping away the lingering tears. She didn't think that this would be so hard. She knew it was coming. She didn't want to be in this relationship anymore. So why did it hurt as much as it did?

"Close your eyes," Bubbles whispered. "Just close your eyes."

Boomer was reluctant, but he did as instructed. His eyes snapped shut. He felt Bubbles' lips on his own, pressing a chaste kiss against them. Then her lips were gone. Boomer took a deep breath before opening his eyes. She was gone. All he could see what the open door.

The blonde stood rigid for a couple of minutes, his eyes wide and unblinking. It was only when his phone began ringing that he finally pulled himself from his trance and returned to the harsh reality. He quickly reached into the pocket of his blue jeans and dug his phone out.

_Doctor Russell_

Boomer swallowed the harsh lump in his throat. He clicked the answer button before slowly pressing the phone to his ear, dreading what Russell had to say.

_"Mr Jojo? I assume Bubbles has spoken with you?"_

Boomer closed his eyes at the mention of her name. "I didn't tell her. I couldn't tell her."

_"You have to, Boomer. She's going to find out sooner or later."_

"I'm not telling her because I want to protect her. If she found out the truth..It would kill her."

_"You need to tell her eventually, Mr Jojo. You can't hide the fact that you have a stomach ulcer. Boomer, it could _kill_ you. You do realise that, right?"_

"Yes. That's why she can't know, and neither can my brothers. If she calls, don't tell her anything." Boomer instantly shut off his phone, refusing to let Doctor Russell get another word in. He stared out of the open door into the darkness, wondering just how long it would take for his secret to catch up to him.

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

**So, the secret is out, and it's a deadly secret indeed. And the Blues are finished :( Stick around to find out what will happen next.**

**Urgh, I hate this chapter. It's so rushed and overly dramatic. Don't worry, the next chapter will be more realistic, I assure you.**

**Please read; I don't usually do this, but I strongly suggest you check out Meleex's story. She's a wonderful writer, and a good friend of mine. Her story is currently on chapter three but she updates a lot quicker than I myself do. Please, if you have the time, check out her story. Thank you, angles. :)**

**Review please, it only takes seconds :)**

**Allie**


End file.
